LOK: Leyendas Ocultas de Konoha
by shinjikari
Summary: CAP34: FINAL DE LA HISTORIA. El Antiguo Equipo 7 se reencuentra para salvar la Villa, con la ayuda de Sen Ikari, el cual se enfrentará cara a cara contra el malvado Minato Namikaze, quien sin escrúpulos había atentado contra Konoha.
1. Prólogo: El Primer paso

**PRÓLOGO**

**KONOHA: Primer paso**

El verano acariciaba ya su fin y paulatinamente daba paso al otoño con su calurosa y nostálgica brisa que rememoraba tiempos pasados.

Habían transcurrido más de diez años desde que se iniciase la aventura de los niños más prometedores de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja: la generación de Uzumaki Naruto. Desde aquel entonces ocurrieron diversos hechos que marcaron a la villa y a los habitantes de ésta. Unas veces recuerdos individualistas que cambiaron la vida de algunos, otras veces recuerdos que nadie puede olvidar: Guerras, sucesiones, muertes o nacimientos. Recuerdos lozanos o lóbregos, pero simplemente recuerdos.

A lo largo de los años, la vida de algunos de aquellos niños había cambiado radicalmente. Sin embargo, otros quedaron atrapados en su pasado, inmersos en un dolor que les consumía lentamente y no les dejaba avanzar. Era el caso de Uzumaki Naruto o su compañera Sakura Haruno.

Una misión de rescate fracasada, fuera de tiempo, colmó el corazón de los dos chicos de miedos, de inseguridad, de culpabilidad… Ellos albergaron desde sus doce años la esperanza de rescatar a Sasuke Uchiha de las garras de Orochimaru. Su intensa preparación, sus esperanzas y el aprecio a su compañero, les había llenado siempre de seguridad. Pero aquel día, el día en el cual se produjo el reencuentro, ya nada era igual. Las imágenes y las palabras sobrevinieron en sus mentes y se petrificaron cual cicatriz. Unos recuerdos que a día de hoy todavía no han abandonado.

Ahora los tiempos han cambiado. Tras largos años de paz crecía el miedo de los altos cargos a una guerra inminente. No era cierto que sucedería algún enfrentamiento, pero la villa prefería estar prevenida ante cualquier movimiento; durante los años transcurridos, los efectivos ninjas se había cultivado en un ambiente hostil y su preparación era firme ante el fracaso: la derrota no tenía cabida en sus mentes.

Los Shinobis de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, año tras año, dejaban reflejo de su calidad en los diferentes exámenes de ascenso. Pero tampoco se dudaba que, durante los diversos exámenes cometidos, aumentaba el número de shinobis de otras villas que superaban dichos exámenes con éxito. Era el caso de la Villa Oculta de la Arena, hasta el momento principal aliado de Konoha.

Sin embargo, económica y políticamente, Konoha era la mayor potencia entre todas las villas. En el transcurso de los últimos años, el incremento de efectivos ninjas, la imagen demostrada en los torneos y el espectáculo ofrecido por los miembros de clanes que convivían en Konoha, era una fuerte atracción para los Señores Feudales, quienes reclamaban el amparo de los servicios efectivos de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Por ello, no había duda alguna de que durante este tiempo el crecimiento de la villa y de su país fue desmesurado. Estos efectos de desarrollo comportaban unas consecuencias, como el monopolio de recursos económicos o de empleo, implicando el decrecimiento de las villas colindantes y por lo tanto su cólera; por estos y otro motivos menores, los altos cargos de la aldea, se afanaban en ultimar defensas: la mejor defensa podría ser una buena ofensa, pero para ello deberían estar alerta.

Finalmente llegó la primera señal para la villa. Tras largos años de búsqueda, el Hokage Tsunade-sama había encontrado la pista del miembro más valioso para la villa a día de hoy. Su llegada aportaría necesarios cambios y ayudaría individualmente a otros importantes miembros anegados por el pasado. Sin embargo, no sería tarea fácil para Tsunade…y su llegada podría destapar más de un libro cerrado y enterrado en los muertos del pasado, ¿Qué o quién podría ser tan importante para que el Hokage se atreviese a desvelar más de un secreto guardado del legado ninja? La leyenda ha comenzado.


	2. Capítulo 1: La Señal

**PRIMERA PARTE: La Llegada**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**KONOHA: La señal**

_**6 de Septiembre 07 9.28h**_

_**Despacho del Hokage**_

Hoy era un día excepcional para el Hokage. En más de diez años su aspecto no había variado en absoluto.Seguía ocultándose bajo el mismo cuerpo joven que evitaba mostrar su deteriorado cuerpo, (deteriorado a causa de su técnica). Lucía un aspecto muy femenino tras haber cambiado su clásico peinado por un recogido que dejaba entrever su esbelta nuca. Tsunade siempre supo como ser atractiva. Sin embargo, su actitud no había cambiado en absoluto: presumida y ludópata, durante este tiempo jugó más dinero del que recuperó, pero sus riquezas eran infinitas. No obstante, hoy no la esperaba ni el dinero ni el Sake.

Sus intereses la reclamaron a madrugar más de lo habitual. Esperaba en su despacho desde las nueve de la mañana, impaciente por recibir 'la llamada' que advertiría la llegada de alguien especial para ella. Mientras su espera se hacía eterna, cavilaba como se enfrentaría a los nuevos acontecimientos…

_Han pasado escasas horas desde que conseguir dar con él. La muerte de su padre nos ha revelado su posición, pero temo que otros también caminasen tras su sombra, eso supondría un peligro para la villa…en realidad no es consciente de quien es, no creo que su padre le explicase algo…tal vez…faltan dos minutos para la media…llama ya! Espero que lo hayan encontrado…confío que continúe activo el sello, de lo contrario causará problemas…dudo que no este activo, deberíamos de notar una presencia…llama ya por favor!!_

Súbitamente, la llamada sobresalto al Hokage inmerso en sus vacilantes pensamientos. Rápidamente contestó:

Aquí Godaime, cambio…

Hokage-sama, tenemos al chico. No opone resistencia. No presenta heridas. Su estado es estable. En estos momentos duerme en su habitación. Creemos que esta aturdido desde la defunción de su padre. Cambio…

Gracias. No puedo abandonar la villa para acompañaros en la misión. Debéis proceder con lo acordado. Dormirle y transportarle hasta la villa. Evitar los pasos multitudinarios y el enfrentamiento. No expongáis al chico al peligro, si cae en otras manos podríamos estar perdidos. Corto.

A la orden. Cada hora indicaremos nuestra posición. Corto.

En ese momento, la comunicación con el equipo Anbu, encabezado por el líder Hatake Kakashi, finalizó. Tsunade depositó toda su confianza en el grupo. Sabía que estaban capacitados para consumar con éxito la misión, pero el mal presentimiento no la abandonaba. Quizás era la agonía de la espera, tal vez el miedo al inicio de una nueva etapa. Sea como fuere, Tsunade retomó sus tareas como Hokage un día más.

_**6 de Septiembre 07 9.30h**_

_**Frontera de Konoha**_

Tras sobrepasar las puertas de la frontera de la Aldea de _Konoha_, mientras se dirigía a la residencia del Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto comenzó a sentir en el vientre un cosquilleo de agitación algo desagradable. Era la primera semana de septiembre y el verano daba sus últimos suspiros. Para Naruto comenzaban un año más los exámenes de ascenso.

Naruto había cambiado mucho. Tras la misión de rescate a Sasuke su aspecto se fue deteriorando. Había perdido la ilusión por las cosas, incluso por su afición a llamar la atención. Hacía muchos años que colgó en el perchero su clásico traje naranja y lo había sustituido por un simple chándal negro. Ni tan siquiera se molestó en condecorarlo. Su cabello había crecido considerablemente y su melena era casi tan larga como la de Jiraiya-sama, la cual, siempre llevaba recogida con la bandana de Sasuke. En realidad, ahora lo que menos lo importaba era su imagen.

Hoy era un día especial para él y su entrevista con el Hokage le producía más nervios de lo esperado. Pero en realidad Naruto estaba muy sereno y sobre seguro: era la enésima vez que se presentaba a un examen de ascenso y a sus 20 años estaba dispuesto a superarlo. Todos sus compañeros había asumido altos cargos, incluso algunos habían tenido la oportunidad de poder retirarse jóvenes, como era el caso de Nara Shikamaru, el cual había cumplido su sueño de casarse con una linda mujer (no necesariamente muy hermosa) y poder vivir una vida tranquila, de aldeano humilde, sin problemas hasta su lecho de muerte:

Wa!...Naruto-kun, otra vez intentando alcanzar el grado medio? Ser Chunnin no es tarea fácil – dijo Shikamaru con un tono dejado.

Shikamaru-san! Nunca hay que perder la esperanza! Acabo de realizar un entrenamiento definitivo que me hará salir victorioso esta vez – esbozó una gran sonrisa, tras vociferar enérgicamente sus palabras.

Wa!...que problemático! – Dijo una vez más Shikamaru en su típico tono – esta vez ya no seré tu arbitro Naruto…- decía mientras mostraba un aire de preocupación.

No mires así Shikamaru-san, esta vez estoy preparado! – Dijo Naruto y seguidamente evito el tema - ¿Dónde te dirigías Shikamaru?.

Ino esta esperándome en el hospital, quiere que acompañemos a Sakura, no quiere dejarla sola en la habitación, ya sabes… – y una vez más mostró su rostro preocupado.

Era cierto que Shikamaru era un hombre de pocas expresiones, y que las pocas que concebía siempre eran repetitivas. Pese a ello, entender los gestos de Nara, para Naruto era un como hacer la guerra contra la villa de la Arena. Se esforzó en comprender esa mirada perdida y su mueca de preocupación, pero no pudo captar el mensaje de su compañero, quien inquieto, se marchó hacia el hospital en busca de su mujer y la amiga de ésta; Naruto, aún sobrecogido por la mueca de su compañero, retomó su camino hacia la casa del Hokage, quien le esperaba para realizar un año más su inscripción en los torneos.

Uzumaki se había entrenado miles de horas seguidas y había completado más misiones de las requeridas, además de esforzarse ayudando a Jiraiya-sama en sus tareas de investigación. Quería demostrar que ya era un chico maduro y que estaba capacitado para aumentar su nivel. A diferencia de años anteriores, estaba seguro de que esta vez lo conseguiría.

Desde la misión de rescate de Sasuke Uchiha, ni Naruto ni su compañera Sakura Haruno eran los mismos. Aquella experiencia les había marcado para siempre y sería difícil de superar, de borrar algunas imágenes. Pero al final, todo ninja vive sus más y sus menos en batalla. La actitud de Naruto ya no era tan impulsiva, ni tan si quiera Sakura era tan afectuosa. Su manera de enfrentarse al día a día había cambiado y ya no eran niños para llorar detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Ahora deberían saber enfrentarse a la eterna y dura realidad: la delgada línea que los separaba de la vida y la muerte, 'física y/o psíquica'.

Caminaba a paso ligero mientras pensaba en Sakura y en si mismo, recordando viejos malos recuerdos, armándose de valor para enfrentarse un año más a la realidad; de pronto, el raso cielo estival se cubrió de un oscuro manto de nubes y sin dar tiempo a resguardarse arrancó a llover. Para suerte de Naruto, ya había llegado a la residencia del Hokage.

_**6 de Septiembre 07 9.40h**_

_**Residencia del Hokage**_

Tsunade se había reunido con Kotetsu y los consejeros para iniciar el reparto de misiones del día. La llamada recibida escasos minutos atrás había apaciguado sus dudas. Hoy le esperaba un día cargado de entrevistas, ya que pronto se celebraría el torneo de ascenso a grado medio y algunos shinobis habían solicitado una cita previa con el Hokage. Por ello, debería estar serena y procuraba no obsesionarse con la misión de Hatake Kakashi.

Sin embargo, su mal augurio se acentuaba por momentos:

Repentinamente, la habitación donde se reunieron se anegó de sombras. El brillante sol del amanecer había dejado de relucir y el cielo se había cubierto completamente. Tsunade corrió a asomarse por la ventana. Era evidente que ese temporal era una señal y no precisamente de buenas noticias. _A finales de verano y bruscamente, un cielo raso no se cubre de nubes y aguaceros. Esta sucediendo algo…recuerdo que los temporales tenían algo q ver con ese clan, pero…¿querría decir que el sello se ha roto?¿Qué esta pasando?_ Tsunade se sobrecogió ante lo visto e instantáneamente reclamó la presencia de Shizune. Mientras se dirigía a su despacho, encargó a Kotetsu que continuará con el reparto de misiones. Ahora ella debía iniciar su propia misión!

_¿Qué ha podido ocurrir? Esto no son meras casualidades, llevo horas con este mal presentimiento. ¿Y si es obra de Akatsuki? Hemos de actuar rápido, he de averiguar que esta pasando, Kakashi debería de llamar si ha ocurrido algo grave…si no llama…me temo lo peor…Kakashi no puede caer, Kakashi no, lo sé…_

Súbitamente Shizune entró al despacho:

Hokage-sama, ya ha llegado el grupo Anbu liderado por Kakashi.

¿¡Qué!? - vocifero Tsunade muy alterada. Era imposible que ya hubiesen llegado. Estaban a un día de distancia. _¿Qué demonios esta pasando?. _La angustia anegaba las venas de Tsunade. Su cuerpo no se mantenía en pie, el temblor la recorría…pero aún no lo sabía todo.

Discúlpeme Hokage-sama - contestó ágilmente Shizune con un tono tembloroso y añadió – el shinobi Hatake ha informado de la llegada del chico y poco después a caído como sus compañeros. Yacían en la puerta fronteriza.

¿Cuándo ha ocurrido esto?¿Dónde esta el niño? - preguntaba Tsunade muy alarmada

Exactamente, según el guardián, a las 9:38h, hora en la que se inicio la tormenta. A las 9:42h Ibiki Morino ha llegado a la frontera para interrogar. A las 9:43h se ha informado de que el chico ha llegado. A las 9:45h, a la espera de los médicos, Hatake ha caído inconsciente. 9:46h Informo. El niño esta en paradero desconocido, se han desplegado varios equipos Anbu para encontrarlo.

Incompetentes, inútiles, ¿cómo se les puede escapar un niño? Un niño! ¿Cómo no pueden saber si esta dentro de la villa? Son los guardianes, están especializados en ello, ¿Cómo no pueden detectar su presencia? ¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo? – Vociferaba Tsunade, golpeando una y otra vez la mesa del despacho – Es humanamente imposible que ya hayan llegado. Es una sucia trampa, ¡Es imposible!

El equipo de Hatake esta custodiado por los efectivos de Morino, es por ese motivo que le hice llamar. Yo también he sospechado de ello, pero maestra, yo si noto una presencia en la villa: búsquelo usted, lo encontrará. Yo si creo que ha sido él, recuerde a su madre – y esbozó una cariñosa sonrisa.

No sé Shizune – contesto más calmada – discúlpame por los gritos. Si realmente el chico esta aquí, no es lo que esperaba. El sello esta roto y si no lo encontramos a tiempo se van a producir demasiados cambios que él mismo no sabrá controlar. No creo que sea consciente de nada. Su padre no era Shinobi y su madre murió demasiado joven para poder explicarle algo. Me da miedo que realmente este aquí, no sea una trampa de Akatsuki y se descontrole. Si notas cambios extraños, avísame. He de ir en su búsqueda. Ahora ves al hospital, si realmente son Kakashi y su equipo, te necesitan.

A la orden.

Tsunade intentaba mostrarse serena ante su vieja amiga y aprendiz Shizune. Después de todo el altercado, quería inyectar tranquilidad en el ambiente, hacer notar que controlaba la situación, pero realmente estaba atemorizada: Si el temporal lo había provocado el niño, conllevaba a pensar que su chacra era muy poderoso. Pero a Tsunade le causaba más respeto pensar como había conseguido aumentarlo:

Tras la muerte de su madre, cuando éste tenía 5 años, Jiraiya le sello sus puertas de chacra, ya que su madre en su última voluntad, suplicó que si ella moría dejasen a su hijo y su marido vivir en Nagoya, lejos de la vida ninja y que eliminasen al niño el chakra del clan. Desde entonces, y hasta sus 12 años, el niño había vivido una vida de aldeano y la única manera de que su chakra se viese incrementado, debió ser causado por el dolor y la desolación. Estas dos premisas son las que hacían pensar a Tsunade que la tormenta fue provocada por el niño y por lo tanto podría provocar más catástrofes involuntaria o voluntariamente, (según el corazón del chico).

Mientras Tsunade recordaba algunos antecedentes del clan, Shizune se dirigía hacia el hospital. Ahora el trabajo duro quedaba en manos de Tsunade.

Cuando iba a iniciar su búsqueda, Naruto interrumpió en el despacho del Hokage. Éste quedó sorprendido al entrar. Más que un despacho parecía una pocilga: Infinidad de informes amontonados, libros, libretas, apuntes, pergaminos, montañas de polvo acumuladas entre tanto papel. Pero el asombro de Naruto iba más lejos: la cara del Hokage permanecía pálida y desorbitada. Por una vez supo interpretar un gesto y sabía que ocurría algo grave. Sin embargo, la astucia de Tsunade venció la curiosidad del felino Uzumaki:

Naruto, tengo una misión para ti! – Naruto la miro entusiasmado e impaciente por saber cual era su misión - debes ir a comprarme la comida! Me apetece un buen ramen!! – dijo Tsunade mientras reía intentando disimular la situación producida minutos atrás para evitar que Naruto sospechase, de lo contrario, él sería el primero del escuadrón de 'búsqueda y captura' del niño.

Naruto la miro fijamente y desafiante, mientras berreaba y se negaba, ofendido por la misión que su Hokage le había encomendad. Él consideraba que estaba capacitado para una misión de alto grado. Pero su actitud impertinente erradico tras pronunciar las palabras mágicas:

Puedes invitarte con mi dinero cuantas veces quieras durante el día de hoy- y Tsunade le miro cariñosamente apaciguándole.

Antes que Tsunade pudiese encargarle su comida, Naruto ya había llegado al puesto de Ramen y sentado, esperaba su primer plato. Había ganado la batalla contra el chico; aprovechando el momento de intimidad, inició sus planes de búsqueda del joven.

_**6 Septiembre 07 10:00h**_

_**Hospital central de Konoha**_

La lluvia alcanzó a Shikamaru de camino al Hospital. Sus ropas habían quedado empapadas y los bajos de los pantalones se salpicaron de barro. Ino no se la perdonaría: Shikamaru debía presentarse esmerado en un lugar tan pulcro como un hospital y ahora iba hecho un adefesio. Y eso por no hablar de su peinado. Desde que corto su coleta, la melena no era la suficiente para hacer un recogido y ahora, calada era una maraña de pelos.

Cuando llegó al hospital ya eran las 10 y había llegado media hora tarde. Ino le esperaba en un banco, seria y a la vez preocupada; para Shikamaru era la mujer más hermosa y cariñosa del mundo, aunque los demás no tuviesen esa imagen de ella. Estaba allí sentada, con su larga y lacia melena rubia cubriendo sus hombros, y su vestido rojo pasión que relucía en el blanco y sombrío hospital. Súbitamente Ino le divisó y se acercó hacia éste:

- Ya era hora, Shikamaru! Haces tarde! – dijo Ino, mientras golpeaba suavemente la nuca de su marido – ¿donde has estado?.

- Traes unas flores muy lindas para ese desagradecido – contestó mientras levantaba una de sus corvadas cejas.

- Esa no fue la respuesta a mi pregunta, señorito Nara! Pero que sepas que las flores son para Sakura-chan.- siseaba Ino mientras se dirigía al interior del hospital.

- Wa! Mujeres, siempre tan problemáticas. Me encontré de camino con…-

Shikamaru explicaba como había transcurrido la jornada, a sabiendas de que Ino estaba más preocupada de localizar a Sakura que de atenderle. Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que, repentinamente, un grupo de médicos (encabezados por Shizune) le zarandearon y éste se desplomó de espaldas. Quedó aturdido durante unos segundos y se incorporó. La curiosidad de saber que sucedía le llevó hasta la puerta de urgencias, donde encontró a Shizune y al grupo de jóvenes que le había empujado inconscientemente. Rodeaban a un Jounin, que si no se equivocaba, era Hatake Kakashi, (maestro de Sakura Haruno); el estado anímico de Sakura era muy débil y era muy probable que darle otra mala noticia empeorase su salud. Realmente no estaba enferma físicamente, pero su psicología había quedado despedazada desde aquella misión. Ahora Shikamaru se veía en el deber de protegerla y para ello debería saber que ocurría con Kakashi y evitar que esa información llegase a los ojos u oídos de Sakura.

Shizune se afanaba en recuperar a Kakashi. En su llegada a la villa inconsciente no presentaba ninguna lesión, sin embargo, ahora estaba grave. Su parte médico había empeorado y rozaba el paro cardiaco. Shikamaru se percató de que la situación era delicada y no quiso interrumpir la tarea de los médicos, así que decidió buscar a Ino, a fin de poder evitar hacer más daño a Sakura. De pronto, divisó desde el pasillo a su antiguo sensei en recepción. Parecía despreocupado e iba acompañado de su mujer: _Quizás se presentaron para recibir una 'buena noticia'_, se decía Nara para sus adentros.

- ¿Qué hay Asuma-sensei? Buenos días Kurenai-sama – dijo Shikamaru educadamente.

- Hombre! Shikamaru, ¿Qué se te perdió en el Hospital? – siseaba Asuma con su clásico tono producido por sus entrecerrados labios.- Nosotros vinimos por Hatake Kakashi. Nos han informado sobre su ingreso de hace escasos minutos, ¿Sabes algo?- añadió éste.

- Yo vine acompañando a Ino y Sakura, pero las perdí…Kakashi parece grave. Shizune esta con él, pero esta algo aturdida…no sé que sucedió…algo problemático!

Asuma y Kurenai se miraron fijamente y sin dar tiempo a despedirse marcharon hacia Urgencias para indagar más información referente a lo ocurrido. Algo muy peligroso debía ser considerando que Kakashi estaba implicado y herido grave.

_**6 Septiembre 07 10.16h**_

_**Urgencias Hospital de Konoha**_

Mientras Kakashi se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, Shizune luchaba ferozmente contra el fallecimiento de éste. No daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo: Llegó a la villa sin síntomas graves y perdió la conciencia. No presentaba antecedentes médicos arduos, no obstante su estado era crítico y yacía en coma. Shizune no pudo hacer nada por apartarle de su estado de letargo, pero buscaba una explicación a su recaída.

Los camilleros distribuían a los miembros del equipo Anbu en diferentes habitaciones de un mismo pasillo, aislados del resto de pacientes. De esa manera, Shizune y sus efectivos podrían trabajar ágilmente para encontrar una pronta recuperación.

En este mismo instante Asuma y Kurenai llegaron a la sala:

¿Qué ha ocurrido, Shizune-sama? – preguntó agitado Asuma

¿Dónde esta Hatake Kakashi? – añadió Kurenai

De momento no sabemos nada. Los hemos trasladado a primera planta, al pasillo de aislamiento. Vamos a trabajar insistentemente en el caso, hasta averiguar que ha ocurrido.

¿Cómo esta Kakashi? – miraba impacientado y a continuación dijo - ¿Se recuperará?

El Shinobi Hatake Kakashi esta en estado crítico: paro coma. Su recaída fue repentina y a estas alturas, ni me creo que sea un coma. Algo nos esta cegando… - decía Shizune obcecada .

La noticia golpeo fuertemente como un jarro de agua fría sobre los dos Shinobis: ¿Qué podría ocurrir en la villa para que el ninja más efectivo enfermase radicalmente y el médico más preparado no supiese descifrar su enfermedad? Asuma y Kurenai desconfiaban de todo lo que había sucedido en escasos minutos. Quizás había llegado ya la guerra, estaban atrapados en una perfecto Jutsu de ilusión y de ser así estaban perdidos. Pero sabían que estaban exagerando y la respuesta era más simple. Quizás el Hokage podría ayudarlos.

_**6 Septiembre 07 10.20h**_

_**Parque Hokages**_

Hacía más de media hora que Tsunade había abandonado su residencia para buscar al chico. Su desesperación iba en aumento por momentos y su corazón cada vez más acelerado le hacía perder los estribos. Debía encontrar al chico lo antes posible, de lo contrario podría suceder algo grave e irreversible. Pero su mente estaba aturdida: no era capaz de presentirle, ni tan si quiera tenía ideas para buscarle, no le conocía de nada, ¿cómo iba a saber donde se escondía?

El cansancio y la impaciencia fueron invadiéndola hasta el punto de perder la noción de tiempo y espacio. Su situación ya era desesperante, cuando repentinamente sus ojos se anegaron: por detrás de los árboles del parque sondeaba una larga melena lacia y clara. Era un joven Jounin de Konoha. Pudo divisar su bandana y entonces, le vio a él. Ese chico era Dan, su difunto novio. El mismo chico que años atrás había muerto en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada. Era él, estaba segura…pero en realidad era imposible, Dan estaba muerto, más que muerto.

Tsunade no lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr hacia el chico hasta alcanzarlo y fue entonces cuando su silueta de desvaneció. Desapareció como una columna de humo, no quedó ni rastro. Antes de que el Hokage su pudiese incorporar y reponer del bochornoso suceso, Asuma y Kurenai la avasallaron. Querían saber todo lo que había sucedido con Kakashi, todo eran preguntas; Tsunade tomó un banco e invito a Asuma y Kurenai: la historia era larga de contar. Pero por segunda vez, volvió a ser interrumpida: Neji sobresaltado y sin aliento se inclinó a los pies del Hokage.

Hokage sama, he visto a mi padre! – balbuceo Neji entrecortadamente. Había corrido ininterrumpidamente desde su casa, que se encontraba en el lado opuesto al parque donde yacía ahora Tsunade – no estoy loco…

Respira Neji-san, respira…

¿Cómo que has visto a tu padre? ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Qué demonios esta pasando hoy en la villa?

Respira tú también, Asuma-san – añadió Tsunade en un tono conciliador – sentaos, os lo explicaré todo con calma.

El Hokage se percató de que la situación se complicó considerablemente y por momentos, comenzaba a encontrar respuesta a muchas cosas de las que habían sucedido desde la mañana temprano.


	3. Capítulo 2: Libro, Cofre y Leyenda

**CAPITULO 2**

**DIARIO DE INVESTIGACIÓN: Libro, Cofre y Leyenda**

_**5 Septiembre 07, 14.00h**_

_**Hostal Haruno, Habitación 12**_

**_(Diario: Mitsui Fukada)_**

Cuentan las malas lenguas que en la isla de Hokkaido, donde yacen los más antiguos guerreros de Japón, las leyes y el respeto a los habitantes de las diferentes villas se habían perdido; Algunos dicen que hay asesinos sin piedad que aniquilan familias con el único motivo de conquistar trofeos. Otros aseguran que se aprovechan de sus poderes para someter al pueblo. Sin embargo todas estas historias son más conocidas como leyendas. Leyendas Ocultas que muy pocos creen y los pocos que creen no dan crédito a que sucedan en un pasado cercano o un presente inmediato.

En realidad nos paseamos un día cualquiera por una de las villas más importantes de Hokkaido, situada en el centro neurálgico del rico País del Fuego y únicamente encontramos paz, felicidad y quehaceres en todos sus habitantes. Los aldeanos son libres y pasean por las calles con máxima tranquilidad y los ninjas cumplen sus deberes salvaguardando la seguridad de los lugareños.

No existía ni una muestra de sometimiento o pánico, es más, podríamos decir que preguntando a cualquier habitante de Konoha sólo obtendríamos buenas palabras, (siempre generalizando los términos) sobre su villa, sus ciudadanos o su máximo mandatario.

_**6 Septiembre 07, 9.55h**_

_**Puesto de Ramen, 'Ichikaru Ramen'**_

_**(Diario: Mitsui Fukada)**_

Finalmente nos precipitamos con aquella pista que ansiábamos. Si las historias hablaban de corrupción, quizás presas de 'boca en boca' habría crecido el rumor, pero todos sabemos que los rumores únicamente se infundan de hechos acaecidos.

Caminábamos por las calles más centrales de Konoha, recorriendo infinidad de comercios y humildes casas hasta que finalmente, rendidos por el cansancio, decidimos adentrarnos en un discreto puesto de ramen para recuperar energías tomando un suculento plato. En el interior únicamente yacían dos personas: un chico muy llamativo, afanado en su tarea sin cesar de comer tazón tras tazón de aquella deliciosa sopa (detalle que añado, ya que su olor delataba el sabor apetitoso del caldo), y el anciano dueño y cocinero del puesto. Se denotaba una cierta complicidad entre ellos dos, posiblemente eran viejos conocidos, pero eso no importaba ahora. Continúo con nuestra historia. Como decía, nos detuvimos a descansar, pero nunca hubiésemos creído que postrarnos en aquel pequeño puesto, nos daría los pasos suficientes para poder continuar con nuestra investigación; el anciano del 'Ichikaru Ramen' nos recomendó algunas de las bibliotecas más importantes y reconocidas de la aldea. Sin embargo, recordó una pequeña y antigua biblioteca que distaba mucho de ser una gran biblioteca, a decir verdad, debido al crecimiento que había sufrido la aldea durante las últimas décadas, había quedado relegada a un estrecho callejón, rodeada de patios traseros de los humildes hogares de los aldeanos.

En realidad, todas las bibliotecas citadas anteriormente ya las habíamos visitado, no obstante, esta última no podíamos constatar su existencia, así que decidimos ir en su búsqueda entusiasmados con la idea de poder recopilar datos para la investigación.

Tras caminar largos minutos, conseguimos dar con la calle 'Shodaime' donde al parecer se encontraba el pequeño centro cultural. Caminamos unos veinte o treinta metros en el interior de aquel angosto callejón, hasta dar con un derruido cartel que sondeaba con el poco viento que revocaba en aquella calle. En el pequeño taco de madera, desdibujado por el paso de los años y la erosión del tiempo, se podía leer 'Libros'. Tras el cartel, algo esquinada, encontrábamos una estrecha y sinuosa escalera de metal, oxidada por el sol y la lluvia, maltrecha por sus años y bastante diminuta para nuestras proporciones. Podríamos decir que aquellos peldaños no superaban el medio palmo de ancho. Sin embargo, no dudamos dos veces en aventurarnos en búsqueda de la supuesta biblioteca descendiéndola. Fue en ese instante cuando nuestras ilusiones se vieron truncadas: habíamos encontrado un oscuro rellano lleno de hojas secas, que debían de haber llegado allí gracias al viento. En aquel recinto además de la citada escalera, sólo había un pequeño postigo cubierto de yedras y zarzas que lo encubrían por completo. Era evidente que por la cantidad de maleza acumulada en la entrada, aquel lugar hacía varios años que había sido abandonado y por lo tanto no encontraríamos ni una sola prueba para seguir adelante con el proyecto de investigación. ¿Era este el momento de dar por finalizado nuestro trabajo? ¿Aquí desembocaban todas nuestras pruebas, nuestros testimonios y testigos? ¿No había un siguiente paso? ¿Ni un único testigo que diese una prueba material de nuestras sospechas?

Durante largos años Josh Aerlen y yo, Mitsui Fukada, habíamos estado investigando los tratados, las jerarquías y los derechos de las diferentes aldeas de Hokkaido. Investigábamos el presente para compararlo con la mitología y las leyendas del pasado, para contrastar ideas ya que al fin y al cabo ese era en realidad nuestro trabajo. En estas investigaciones, el trabajo con narradores y testigos era y es fundamental, pero nunca hubiéramos pensado que algunos de ellos nos iban a relatar historias secretas sobre los gobernadores. Relatos y hechos que contaban presos de pánico y que pese a tener nuestro apoyo, se negaban a denunciar por miedo a las represalias. Josh y yo nos implicamos de lleno en este proyecto y sabíamos que en nuestra mano podría estar uno de los pasos para deportar a esta gente del sufrimiento; pero hoy, nuestras esperanzas de encontrar una prueba convincente se había agotado. ¿Qué debíamos hacer? No podíamos pedir una cita con un Kage y preguntarle: ¿Oiga, usted es corrupto? O sin ir más lejos: ¿Dígame, Cuáles son los planes que llevaran a cabo en su próxima matanza de infelices? Era evidente que esta idea era absurda y kamikaze. Solamente restaba la idea de entrevistar shinobi a shinobi, idea que debíamos descartar por los sencillos motivos de que eran una multitud y sobre las preguntas, ni estaban obligados a contestarlas, ni a decir tan siquiera la verdad, ya que ni éramos policías ni abogados, tan solo unos simples periodistas.

Josh, ofuscado por todo lo ocurrido, perdió toda esperanza de poder dar con la verdad. Sinceramente: estábamos abatidos. Nos incorporamos como pudimos y decidimos que lo mejor sería volver a Tokio y terminar con toda esta farsa, auto-despedirnos de nuestro propio empleo y guardar la poca dignidad que nos quedaba después de semejante ridículo: habíamos insistido tanto en el caso y se habían reído tanto en la central de nosotros…súbitamente Josh se paró en seco! Me llevé un gran susto. Pensé que algún ninja nos había descubierto husmeando y que finalmente, si era cierto que las leyendas eran mentira, en ese mismo momento iban a comenzar a ser ciertas: ¡Nos descuartizarían a palos por intrusos! Fue ese el momento que me hizo recapacitar: Quizás estábamos obsesionados. Amábamos demasiado la mitología y la antigua historia de Japón. Pudo ser que, entusiasmados con la idea de poder vivir una de esas leyendas en carne y huesos, hubiésemos alimentado la falsa esperanza de encontrarla. Abstraído en mis pensamientos descuidé a Josh, quien no dudó de pasar a la acción. Poseído por la rabia, descendió en carrera las escaleras y sujetando una barra de hierro (que imagino, debió encontrar por el suelo) se abalanzó sobre el pórtico, reventándolo y abriéndose paso entre las malezas.

¡Madre mía! Pensé, no sabía si gritar, correr o pegarle dos buenos puñetazos a mi propio amigo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso era allanamiento de morada!!! Ahora sí, ahora ya éramos fiambres!!! Temor es lo que me corría por las venas! Soy dado a las aventuras, pero con cierta cordura y aquí la cordura brillaba por su ausencia. Todo el jaleo que había provocado Josh en segundos nos postró en la escena más vergonzosa y patética que había podido vivir en toda mi carrera periodística. Allí dentro no había ni un solo libro, no! Tan solo había una mesa llena de manjares rodeada por una familia aturdida y atónita por lo que acababa de suceder. Era una mujer y sus tres hijos, el más mayor protegía a todos con su cuerpo postrándose ante la mesa. Hábilmente nos identificamos con los carnés de visitante, aunque eso no hizo que el chico bajase la guardia. Fue la madre quien los tranquilizó y nos atendió amablemente, pese al destrozo que acabábamos de cometer. La intensa conversación que mantuvimos con aquella familia fue muy cordial y nos aportó una buena base geográfica del pueblo. Acordamos, sin duda, pagarle los daños y prejuicios cometidos y tras ello partimos a la verdadera Biblioteca.

Cometimos el error más tonto que se les pueda ocurrir. Entramos en aquella casa convencidos de que era la biblioteca abandonada, pero no era así…aquel cartel decía biblioteca, pero no nos esmeramos en averiguar si decía: biblioteca aquí o biblioteca en alguna dirección. Y así fue: el cartel rezaba Biblioteca y a su lado, una enorme flecha blanca que indicaba el fondo del callejón. El paso de los años había deteriorado el cartel de madera y picado la frágil pintura del dibujo. Un gravísimo error por nuestra parte que nos haría aprender para futuras investigaciones.

Reanudamos la marcha y nos dirigimos ansiosos al final del callejón, donde encontramos una grata sorpresa: Un anciano espesa barba blanca nos esperaba en la puerta de la antigua biblioteca. Acompañado de su bastón y un hermoso gato negro, nos hacía gestos con la mano que sujetaba la pipa que estaba fumando, mientras se adentraba en el oscuro local. Rápidamente le seguimos a aquel antro. El viejo yacía en una mecedora y sobre sus piernas se encontraba un cofre dorado. A sus pies, dormía apaciblemente el gato negro que guardaba entre sus lanas una carta con nuestros apellidos…¿Qué?! El Anciano asintió con la cabeza y quise entender que me decía que recogiese la carta. Y así procedí. A Josh le entregó el cofre y justo en ese instante nos echó de la biblioteca. No entendíamos nada! A través del cristal, pude ver como el hombre y su gato volvían a sus posiciones, él balanceándose en la mecedora y el gato runruneando en su cuna. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Quién era ese hombre y porqué sabía nuestros nombres? Sea como fuere, rápidamente nos fuimos del lugar y nos dirigimos al hostal donde nos hospedábamos. Debíamos de analizar aquel material minuciosamente!

_**6 Septiembre 07, 11.00h**_

_**Hostal Haruno, Habitación 12**_

_**(Diario Mitsui Fukada)**_

Estamos en la habitación del hostal. Vamos a coger nuestro material de investigación: Libreta y lápiz en mano. Debemos anotar cada movimiento que provocamos al material, cada análisis que realizamos, cualquier cosa podría ser valiosísima y a la vez peligrosa para la reliquia que hemos obtenido. Tenemos que ser capaces de dejarla exactamente igual que al principio, una vez terminado todo el estudio. Creo que ya estamos preparados y serenos. Hemos decidido abrir el cofre.

_Hay gran libro, rodeado de chapas doradas, con grabados y sellos orientales. A la misma vez que Josh ha abierto el cofre un fuerte polvo sale de la caja y no nos deja ver con claridad el nombre del libro. Josh extrae el libro y con una pluma limpia el polvo que esta vertiendo en un recipiente de plástico transparente. Por momentos parece que la habitación esta repleta de niebla, pero proseguimos con nuestro trabajo. Josh va a proceder a abrir la tapa superior. En la primera hoja cita: ('IMPORTANTE: En anglosajón') "LEYENDAS OCULTAS: Los secretos de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja". Josh no deja de toser…Josh…seaaaa…caído…intenta decirme algo…hemos olvidado…olvi…vii…dado leer………la…leer la…la carta del anciaaa…_


	4. Capítulo 3: El Informe

**CAPITULO 3**

**KONOHA: El informe**

_**6 de Septiembre 07, 11.00h**_

_**Despacho del Hokage**_

Tsunade se había percatado de la situación que los envolvía, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era natural. Kakashi se había convertido a sus 34 años en el líder Anbu más prestigioso y poderoso de la villa, poseía la mascará canina y como un lobo solitario pero feroz, completaba las misiones de rescate impecables. Era impensable que Kakashi ahora estuviese al borde de la muerte, sin tan si quiera una sola muestra física de resistencia o lucha. Después del encuentro en el parque con Dan, su antiguo compañero sentimental, ahora fallecido y de la alarma de los Hyuga, no cabía duda que la villa estaba sufriendo un ataque sin igual, de unas magnitudes desconocidas para las habilidades ninjas de la villa. Sea como fuere, sin dudarlo dos veces, el Hokage se replegó a su despacho, acompañada de Asuma, Kurenai y Hyuga Neji.

Al entrar en el despacho se encontraron algo inesperado:

Pequeña Tsunade! Cuanto me alegro de volver a verte…cof cof…- Tosía el invitado que invadía la silla del actual Hokage.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por las ventanas, fumando tal vez una pipa, dado el humo que se levantaba.

Al fondo de la habitación, justo en la pared de la puerta de entrada, se encontraba Hinata Hyuga atemorizada, prácticamente agotada y no cesaba de emplear su técnica maestra 'byakugan'. Neji se abalanzó sobre ella para recogerla:

Hinata! Hinata, tranquila!- Gritaba Neji mientras la sacudía para devolverla al mundo.

El Hokage intervino: echó a Neji a un lado y con la mano brillante, repleta de chakra blanco, sacudió suavemente la cabeza de Hinata, dejándola inconsciente. Hábilmente la sujetó por la cintura y con un suave golpe en la frente con dos dedos, ésta se incorporó y rápidamente se abrazó a su primo:

Neji…están aquí otra vez! – le susurraba. – Han vuelto…

Tranquila Hina, Tsunade-sama ya esta aquí – siseaba al oído de su pequeña prima, mientras la apretaba más entre sus brazos.

Tsunade se dirigió hacia su silla y sin dudarlo, la giró bruscamente:

Sarutobi-sensei!!- Tsunade echó un paso atrás sin querer – Sarutobi- sensei…porque?- Estaba a punto de derramar su primera lágrima cuando Asuma intervino.

Hokage-sama, ¿esto es de lo que hablaba Neji Hyuga, apariciones?- sorprendido por la realidad del cuerpo del tercer Hokage, miraba a su mujer, que tenía un semblante mucho más perplejo que los demás.

Si, así es, fíjate- Tsunade dio un paso hacia Sarutobi para tocarlo cuando Kurenai grito:

Hokage-sama, NO! No lo haga! – Kurenai se abalanzó sobre Tsunade y el cuerpo de Sarutobi se desvaneció.

¿Qué ha sucedido Kurenai?- Preguntó Tsunade - ¿Qué has visto?

Estaba segura de que era un genjutsu, parecía un genjutsu, es imposible que mis ojos me hayan engañado, estaba segura de que lo era, pero se ha deshecho…¿qué ha pasado?

En realidad ese es el problema, Kurenai-san. No estoy segura de saber a ciencia cierta cual es la raíz de estas visiones, si son provocadas por jutsus o por magias ocultas que desconocemos. En cualquier caso podrían ser peligrosas, pero no a nivel físico, únicamente psicológico, como ha sido el caso de Hinata. Ella me ha hecho saber contra que estábamos luchando…pero ahora necesito saber algo mucho más importante, ¿quién los ha enviado? He de comprobar un informe muy importante de los últimos dos días.- Concluía el Hokage.

Pero, Hokage-sama…¿Cómo es que con el byakugan no detectamos el chakra, no existe el cuerpo y sin embargo Kurenai ha podido distinguir un resquicio de genjutsu? Si hay genjutsu, aunque sea imaginario, hay chakra, chakra que te distorsiona la realidad, y que te hiere mientras estas en un estado de shock…no dudo de los ojos de kurenai, pero tampoco de los míos, sin embargo, algo no cuadra en todo esto…discúlpeme por la intromisión, pero estoy muy preocupado por esta nueva amenaza, necesito saber más información, he de proteger a mi familia y a la villa.

Tiene razón, Neji ha dicho algo importantísimo – Añadía sorprendido Asuma.- Neji vino al parque despavorido porque habían encontrado en casa a su padre y sin embargo a los ojos del clan no existía. Al entrar aquí Hinata estaba convaleciente al ver que algo se movía, pero a sus ojos no existía…sin embargo Kurenai ha sentido el peligro en sus ojos, algo aterrador… Algo sin poder, algo sin forma física, pero si con apariencia real…dios mío! ¿Un espíritu?

No. Por favor, no divaguéis, se que es un momento de tensión, pero no se pueden sacar conclusiones a la ligera. Chicos necesito vuestra ayuda, necesito que estéis serenos de cuerpo y mente, así que no quiero que comencéis a montar historias. En primer lugar, esto es alto secreto, vamos a trabajar los cinco. Son las 11.23. Necesito leer esos informes antes de hablar con Shizune, pero la vida de Kakashi esta en peligro, así que agilizarme el trabajo, vamos a buscar los archivos necesarios.

Tsunade había convencido con sus palabras a los jounins y les había hecho olvidar momentáneamente la idea de haber visto a esos antiguos seres queridos. Pensar en salvar a Kakashi les motivaba para trabajar en la dura tarea que les esperaba. No valía con leer el informe, en él tendría que hallar las respuestas y no tenían porque estar escritas de puño y letra de los Anbu. En cualquier caso, no dudaron en ponerse manos a la obra.

**IKARI: Informe Anbu ' Muerte y Resurrección'**

**_5 de Septiembre 07, 19.00h_**

_**Finca Ikari, Nagoya**_

Informe del Equipo Anbu, Líder: Pantera

Destino: Casa de Sendoh Ikari

Hora de Llegada: 19.00h

Objetivos:3 Grullas: Vigilancia de las últimas horas de Sendoh Ikari.

3 Mapache: Vigilancia de Hikaru Ikari

1 Pantera: Trascripción informe, Aviso Hokage.

Observaciones:

19.00h Informe Hokage por Radio. Llegada a la casa.

19.04h Sendoh Ikari sale de la finca. 3 Grullas siguen. (Conexión por radio)

19.23h Hikaru Ikari toma un baño. 1 Mapache vigilancia

19.34h Hikaru Ikari se dirige a su habitación. 1 Mapache vigilancia. 2 Resto casa vigilancia

20.34h Sendoh entra en la empresa FOXI. Un hombre de pelo blanco le sigue.

20.37h El Hombre de pelo blanco es: Kaede Masato, gerente de la empresa.

20.40h Hikaru Ikari abandona la casa. 3 Mapaches vigilancia.

21.01h Kaede Masato abandona el edifico y se sube a un coche negro (datos del coche registrados en foto)

21.30h Kaede y Hikaru en el mismo lugar. Hikaru no lo sabe. Kaede fuerza al chico al coche. Se retiran. MISION RIESGO MAXIMO, 6 Anbu persecución.

21.42h Kaede se dirige al Tanatorio, Anbu preparado para intervenir.

21.45h Hemos confirmado la muerte del Sendoh Ikari. Estudiamos causas.

21.53h Hikaru sale del edificio con Kaede. 5 Anbu persiguen, 1 Estudia Causa muerte.

22.15h Hikaru entra en casa, Kaede se retira. 4 Anbu Vigilancia Máxima Hikaru. 1 Anbu investiga Kaede.

22.23h Anbu Informa: Sendoh muere asesinado con cianuro. Informa Hokage por Radio

22.33h Hikaru investiga la cartera de su padre. Encuentra Tiara dorada.

22.35h Tras golpear tiara contra la pared, Hikaru caer inconsciente. Equipo Anbu asalta casa investigación.

22.37h Encontramos hojas escritas por el chico, adjuntamos.

Documento Ikari:

_ Hoy era el aniversario…estaba seguro de que hoy iba a pasar algo especial…algo especial, esto no es especial…siempre nos avisan y nunca les entendemos, siempre, por que cuesta tanto interpretarlos…el viento lo estaba diciendo, los árboles se inclinaban para vestirse, llorando, llorando…_

_Es la segunda vez en mi vida que voy a ese lugar…sin embargo antes no pude entrar, solo estuve en la puerta y hoy…allí estaba él, tumbado sobre una plancha de metal, debía estar helada, que importa…pálido y sin sus habituales gafas…cubierto hasta el cuello con esas feas sabanas…era tan difícil apreciarle…a través de un monitor…pero no…no…era él, que injusto, era él…claro q se apreciaba, sólo que no quiero verlo, pero claro que era él…porque…siempre pensé que recorrer esos inmensos oscuros pasillos, iluminados cada cinco metros con una bombilla parpadeante era horroroso…ver como sacaba de la nevera el cuerpo, y te lo plantaban a 30 centímetros de tu nariz…pero ahora? Ahora que? Lo hubiese preferido, la última vez que lo podría haber visto, su piel, su rostro, no ese monitor…porque… y que mentira es esa? Mi padre no estaba enfermo, porque un derrame, que es eso de aneurisma cerebral? Que mentira es esa? Pasaba las revisiones médicas cada año y sus vasos sanguíneos estaban perfectamente, mi padre no ha muerto de un infarto cerebral, no! No quiero, no quiero! Por qué él? No tenías suficiente con mi madre? Encontraré algo…_

Observaciones Líder:

Tras terminar de rayar la hoja con estas escasas palabras de dolor, el chico se dirigió hacia la caja de pertenencias que le habían entregado en el tanatorio. De allí extrajo el maletín de su padre y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa, vertió todo el contenido del maletín sobre esta. Es entonces cuando apareció esa misteriosa tiara. Estuvo analizándola un rato, y por el transmisor pudimos escuchar que podría ser el objeto de una amante de su padre, pero tras ver el final de la tiara no nos cabe duda de que no es así. El chico harto, lanzó la tiara contra la pared y de ella salio un haz de luz fuertísimo que le golpeo contra el suelo y lo dejó inconsciente. En ese momento el equipo asaltó la casa y recogió las pertenencias que adjuntamos.

23.57h Hikaru Ikari no recupera la conciencia. Kakashi Hatake ha llegado a la casa. Informe al Hokage.

9.00h _6 de Septiembre: _Hora de salida a Konoha.

Fin Misión: --

**KONOHA: Inconcluyente**

_**6 de Septiembre 07, 11,57h**_

_**Sala de Reuniones, Casa Hokage**_

-No puede ser!- Suspiraba Tsunade – Nada, no hay nada! Lo he leído 5 veces…

- Lo peor es que el informe esta inacabado, no nos dice nada de lo que esperábamos encontrar- Negaba Kurenai con la cabeza- Esperaba alguna cita del viaje de vuelta a Konoha, pero tras la toma al mando de Kakashi en la misión, no volvieron a escribir ningún avance.

- No sé, yo por más que lo leo, sigue pensando que el culpable es ese tal Kaede.

- Cariño, ya sabemos que es el asesino, esta claro, pero eso no importa aquí- Decía kurenai, mientras miraba a Asuma con una mirada amenazante.

- Pues sinceramente, chicas, que queréis que os diga, los Anbu no han sido, Kakashi no ha sido, el niño esta perdido y el padre muerto, no sé, a mi sólo me queda el tal Kaede Masato. Además, si mató al padre sería para quedarse las riquezas, pero podría ser que el testamento dijese algo del niño y al quitárselo nosotros, pues haya venido a atacarnos, si o no?

- Asuma, dicen que el tabaco mata, pero no sabía que terminaba la frase con: 'Neuronas'. Cuando eras joven, eras mas audaz, ee? Crees que no he investigado ya quien es ese tal Kaede? La pantera ya me envió un informe con fotos y estuve investigando toda la tarde de ayer y créeme, es inofensivo para un ninja. No es más que un rico avaricioso que sueña con tener más y más. A estas horas ni se habrá enterado todavía de que el niño ya no esta en su casa.- Añadía Tsunade entre risitas, dada a su primera frase y a la cara que hacía Asuma de derrotado.

En realidad, Tsunade estaba en lo cierto, ese tal Kaede no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, tal vez era el asesino, no cabe duda si así lo investigaron los Anbu, pero un asesino de pacotilla, sería incapaz de provocar algo de lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos en konoha. Mientras Los adultos discutían, Neji y Hinata analizaban las pruebas, hasta que Hinata dio con algo:

Mirad! Mirad! Esto es increíble, Neji mira!

Dios, esta cargado al máximo!

¿El que? ¿Qué sucede, chicos?

Tsunade, esta tiara no es de oro, es chakra. Fíjate bien. Las formas que hacen, esos dos dragones entrelazados en ese guepardo, son reales, están formados con chakra y están en constante movimiento. Fíjate bien!- Decía Hinata entusiasmada.

Suéltalo ahora mismo!- Grito Tsunade lacónicamente

Hinata se asustó y lanzó la tiara. Por un momento estuvo apunto de llorar creyendo que había hecho algo mal, pero enseguida entendió a su Hokage.

Discúlpeme, Tsunade-sama, no me había dado cuenta.

Has podido morir. Es un sello peligrosísimo. Ha sido culpa mía, es terrible el fallo que acabo de cometer.- Se replicaba el Hokage a si mismo, mientras Neji la miraba con cara de confusión y incredulidad.

Hokage-sama, se que estoy siendo muy descarado en el día de hoy, pero están sucediendo unas cosas muy extrañas. ¿Por qué mi prima ha podido activar ese sello y ningún otro ninja lo ha hecho? Ella no ha utilizado ninguna técnica especial, más que el byakugan, ¿Qué esta pasando?

Neji, neji! Neji-san…tan perspicaz…esto es muy importante…no puedo decírtelo todavía. Discúlpame Neji, te prometo que te lo diré, no muy tarde, pero antes tengo que solucionar todo lo que esta ocurriendo en la villa, de momento solo puedo decirte lo siguiente: Iros a casa, tú y tu prima, aseguraos de que toda vuestra familia esta dentro, y no salgáis de allí hasta próximo aviso. Únicamente el clan Hyuga esta en peligro en este momento, obedeced mis órdenes!. El único miembro del clan Uchiha ya esta protegido en el hospital. A ti Kurenai Yuih, avisa a los equipos de genjutsu que no usen sus ojos hasta próximo aviso y tú no lo hagas tampoco. Esta en peligro vuestra cordura. Id ahora! Rápido!

Si señor! Sí!- Gritaron al unísono.

Asuma, tu acompáñame al hospital, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Tras las últimas palabras de Tsunade, Asuma se puso en marcha, recogió los informes que habían vertido por las mesas y partieron hacia el Hospital: era el momento de salvar vidas.


	5. Capítulo 4: El despertar

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**KONOHA: El despertar I**

_**6 de Septiembre 07, 10.20h**_

_**Hospital central de Konoha**_

Después de que su antiguo maestro Asuma y su mujer Kurenai arrancasen a correr hacia urgencias, Shikamaru decidió encontrarse con su mujer para notificarle lo ocurrido con Kakashi. Aún no estaba seguro de cual era su diagnostico, pero era importante que no llegase a oídos de Sakura el ingreso de su Sensei.

Mientras, en la habitación 2 de cuidados intensivos, Sakura se golpeaba una y otra vez contra el cristal de la puerta:

_Si yo le hubiese retenido…si hubiese gritado…si hubiese avisado a los Anbu…si fuese más fuerte…por qué tuve que dejarte marchar…todo es culpa mía, es culpa mía…no estaría así…no era más que un niño, no era más que un niño lleno de dolor…por qué…_

Sakura-chan! Ya estamos aquí. Te he traído unas calas preciosas, fíjate que bien te sienta el ramo. Hoy estas preciosa…- Ino intentaba llamar la atención de su amiga, y sacarla de ese mundo de culpabilidad en el cual se sumía día tras día. Intentaba ayudarla, mientras le recogía el pelo para acicalarla. Sakura ya no era la hermosa joven que había sido antaño, el dolor pesaba en su rostro. – Sakurita, ¿no quieres ver el regalo que te hemos traído? Es perfecto para decorar la habitación, ábrelo tu misma y entremos.

Gracias…

Y sin dar lugar a Ino, Sakura se introdujo en la habitación. Súbitamente el regalo resbaló de las manos de sakura, haciéndose pedazos por el suelo de la sombría habitación. Ino entro aprisa y su cara se colmó de asombro: Allí no había nada. Absolutamente nada, ni tan si quiera una silla. La habitación estaba desierta! Sakura arranco a correr hacia la calle entre llantos y gritos. E Ino, tras reponerse del duro golpe, echó a correr tras ésta. En estos momentos era peligroso dejarla sola. Su estado anímico era muy débil y podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Finalmente la logró alcanzar. Estaba abatida, arrodillada en el suelo del puente, que antaño solía visitar con sus dos compañeros de equipo. Lloraba desconsolada y se agitaba sobre las barras de la pasarela:

Sakuritaaa! Por favor…sssssshhhh…shhh…-Ino la rodeo con sus brazos mientras intentaba consolarla. Pero ella también sentía el dolor de la perdida.

Mientras, Shikamaru seguía buscando a su mujer. Se había despistado por los pasillos, pensativo en el tema de Kakashi. Cuando se adentró en la segunda planta, Shikamaru se percató de que el ambiente estaba más denso de lo normal, pero estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no prestó la atención necesaria. A medida que iba avanzando, sus pulmones se anegaban de ese aire espeso y su sistema nervioso empezaba a provocarle dificultades, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Estaba ante la puerta de la habitación del Uchiha. Allí debía estar Ino y era necesario entrar, ya que debía advertirla de lo sucedido con Kakashi y evitar que llegase a oídos de Sakura. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y ya muy falto de reflejos, Shikamaru irrumpió en la habitación: Allí estaba. Sorprendentemente incorporado, se tambaleaba hacia delante cual loco y con la mirada perdida en el infinito, siseaba continuamente unas palabras. Palabras que Shikamaru no pudo descifrar. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y las persianas y cortinas bajadas. Apenas entraba un resquicio de luz desde la puerta, no obstante, el haz de luz suficiente para ver algo indeseado. Junto a la cama había una silla y en ella, una silueta de larga melena lacia. Justo en el momento en que Shikamaru la vio, ésta se incorporó y el aire se tornó irrespirable. Shikamaru no dudó en huir. Salio despavorido de la habitación; en el interior:

Por fin has despertado…había olvidado el color de tus ojos…

Desde el pasillo, Shikamaru logró escuchar las palabras del intruso. No cabe duda que Shikamaru era y es un hombre cobarde, así que el hecho de que continuase en el pasillo se debía a que le faltaba el oxigeno para poder huir. Sin embargo, ser armó de valor para entrar una vez más en la habitación. Supuestamente aún estaba su mujer y Sakura, así que podrían estar en peligro y aunque ya no fuese ninja, su conciencia le llamaba a rescatarlas. Sin embargo, y por suerte para Shikamaru, antes de aventurarse, escuchó un grupo de enfermeras gritarle desde el final del pasillo. Era como si le estuviesen llamando desde otra dimensión y él fuese a cruzar la puerta hacia ella. Y así fue. Logró salir y coger una gran bocanada de aire: se estaba asfixiando y no se había dado cuenta. Ahora se encontraba rodado de enfermeras que le estaba socorriendo en una camilla ¿_Cómo puede ser?¿Qué esta pasando aquí?_ Se preguntaba Shikamaru. _Estaba en la habitación de Sasuke, ¿no? Había alguien allí, lo he visto!_

Señor Nara, hemos visto a su mujer salir hacia el exterior tras Sakura.

Hmm, Gracias – _Menos mal! Si llegan a estar ahí dentro…no debería dejar a las enfermeras entrar, pero ¿Y si estoy equivocado? Lo mejor sería informar al Hokage…total, ya no soy ninja, no se para que me complico! Que problemático…_

Decidió salir en busca de su mujer y mientras caminaba, seguía pensando todo lo que había sucedido. Era algo grave si llegaba a ser cierto. Ante de poder cavilar más, Ino le llamó:

Shikaaaaaa! Aquiii!- Decía mientras agitaba un brazo, sosteniendo a Sakura con el otro.- Rápido, ven!

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le sucede a Sakura?- _Oh no! Lo que vi en la habitación es real_

¿No te has enterado?! Es Sasuke…- Ino echó a llorar

¿Qué le pasa? Cuando entré estaba bien, lo que no estaba bien era…- Antes de que pudiese seguir Ino le cortó en seco.

¿Qué? No estaba! Te has equivocado con otro! Ya no estaba, la habitación estaba completamente vacía! Nada!

¿Qué dices? Estaba allí, lo he visto perfectamente

Cállate! Esto es serio Nara!

Cariño, cálmate. Sasuke esta en la habitación, lo he visto! Y ahora me asustas más. Me acabas de confirmar que algo malo esta pasando! Tengo que avisar al Hokage, quizás ya sea tarde! ¿Qué hora tienes?

Las once menos cuarto, más o menos…pero ¿Qué dices que pasa en la habitación?

No tengo tiempo ahora…creo que alguien ha vuelto a por Sasuke…he de irme! Lleva a Sakura al Hospital, necesita asistencia.

Enseguida!

Shikamaru echó a correr hacia la casa del Hokage, pero aquel aire que había respirado le había mermado lentamente. No tenía la energía suficiente como para alcanzar la Residencia a tiempo. Quinientos metros más adelante, éste se desplomó.

Mientras, Ino se dirigía al Hospital con Sakura en brazos. No le ocurría nada grave, pero la falta de buena alimentación que arrastraba, sumado al gran disgusto que se había llevado, le había provocado una bajada de tensión y estaba mareada. En urgencias la atendieron y la dejaron reposar en una camilla. Ino aprovechó para dirigirse a los aseos y fui allí donde se encontró con Shizune. Parecía alterada y estaba rodeada de libros del clan de su marido:

¿Sucede algo Shizune-sama?- Preguntó Ino algo preocupada, ya que en dichos libros se encontraba medicina curativa para casos extremos.

Ay! Gracias a dios, alguien que puede ayudarme. Estoy buscando una explicación en los libros del clan Nara, pero ya estoy perdida, no se donde puedo encontrar. Ino-chan, ayúdame por favor, algunos de estos libros los ha escrito tu marido, quizás tu sepas donde puedo encontrar la solución.

Veamos, ¿qué estas buscando?

Kakashi ha caído en coma, sin motivos. Busco material relacionado con el tema, para ver síntomas y ver si es posible.

Eso esta hecho. Déjame ver. Aquí lo tienes!

Gracias!! Por fin!- Shizune suspiró profundamente, por fin daba un paso adelante.

Pero…Shizune, ¿Qué ha sucedido con Kakashi?

Es algo largo de explicar, de momento no tengo detalles, así que prefiero no alarmarte. Te lo explicaré más adelante, ahora, por favor, encárgate de que Sakura no sepa nada.

Eso esta hecho.

Ino no estaba muy satisfecha con la respuesta, pero sabía que no era momento de molestar, estaba en juego la vida de un maestro, así que decidió retirarse. Ahora tenía otras cosas que proteger.

**IKARI: El despertar II**

_**6 de Septiembre 07, 11.01h**_

_**Hospital Central de Konoha**_

_**(Habitación de Sasuke Uchiha)**_

Sasuke estaba tendido en la cama. La atmósfera de la habitación estaba cargada de un extraño gas, que invadía los pulmones de éste, dejándole apenas respirar. La silueta se había incorporado de su silla, y desde la marcha de Shikamaru, había sumido la habitación en un genjutsu que ni los ninjas médicos podían detectar. Inició un ritual en torno al Uchiha para robarle el alma. El cuerpo se estremecía en la cama, retorciéndose, como intentando luchar ante aquel ataque, pero todos los esfuerzos eran en vano. Estaba dispuesto a saldar su sed de venganza a cualquier precio, sin embargo hoy no era el día.

Por las persianas de la habitación se colaban pequeñas luces que revoleaban en el aire. Esas luces estaban absorbiendo el gas que la inundaba y a su vez, el gas, hacia crecer los haces de luz. Se estaban convirtiendo en diminutos dragones que no cesaban de rodear el cuerpo de Sasuke. Súbitamente la silueta, enloquecida, manoteaba los dragones para apartarlos, pero era inútil. No eran más que espectros que protegían el alma de Sasuke; Las fuerzas del intruso, comenzaban a flaquear. En la habitación ya no quedaba una gota de gas y el genjutsu había desaparecido por completo. Ahora el cuerpo que se retorcía era el suyo, envuelto en dragones, cada vez más y más, que no dejaban de entrar a través de las rendijas de la persiana. Pero finalmente pudo deshacerse de ellos. Invirtió el chakra que le quedaba en hacerse una cúpula protectora de chakra que le rodease el cuerpo. Eso lanzó a los dragones contra las paredes, que tras golpearse contra éstas, volvieron a replegarse. Pero estaba vez no envolvían nada. Revoleteaban en un lado de la habitación creando la forma de un cuerpo. Un cuerpo destellante que se acercaba lentamente a Sasuke. Era la silueta de un niño y no debía ser más alto de metro y medio, pero era una silueta de chakra muy poderosa.

_Ya no es tuyo. Márchate_!-Desde el interior de la silueta de dragones, unas voces distorsionadas al unísono gritaron.

Ku ku ku! No me hagas reír! El Uchiha es mío, hace muchos años! Ya nada ni nadie puede detenerme!- Finalmente se dejó ver. La inconfundible voz de Orochimaru invadió la habitación, lacónica y serpenteante como siempre.

_Desde tiempos inmemorables nos han traído…liberados y nuevamente acogidos, en este recipiente no humano hemos caído. Poderoso es y más poderoso será. El nuevo Rey ha renacido y con nosotros, la leyenda del clan se cumplirá!_

…que infinidad de memeces llegan a realizar los ninjas de estas tierras para evitar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Creéis que me venceréis con una técnica tan patética de dragoncitos volando? Ku ku ku!

_Vergüenza me daría ser Sage y olvidar la historia de mi antigua villa. Ansiar el máximo poder y desconocerlo! No eres tú el gran Orochimaru? Somos dragones legendarios, invocados por el viejo Niu. Pertenecemos al clan más antiguo de la villa oculta de la Hoja, extinguido hace siglos y resurgido en la madrugada de ayer. Deberías comenzar a tener miedo, tu bestia negra ha llegado. Tus días están contados…_

¿Qué?- Orochimaru arqueo una ceja y comenzaba a mirar la brillante silueta con ojos de credulidad, quien sabe, quizás lo que decía era verdad y ahora no estaba en condiciones de luchar.

_Aléjate de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Él esta apunto de llegar…_

Orochimaru retrocedía lentamente hacía la oscuridad de la habitación, alejándose paulatinamente de la silueta, que ahora ,yacía al lado de sasuke con sus brazos por encima de éste. La luz que desprendía cada vez se hacía más intensa y apenas quedaba un rincón sin iluminar. Poco a poco, los dragones iban convirtiéndose en escamas y éstas en piel, e iban conformando un cuerpo. Orochimaru estaba atónito ante la situación. No era un farol, estaba sucediendo de verdad, la leyenda se había cumplido y era demasiado tarde para huir. El poder que desprendía aquel cuerpo había convertido la habitación en una jaula de chakra descontrolado. Aquel recipiente no sabía controlar sus poderes, unos poderes incluso demasiado descomunales para un cuerpo tan pequeño. Una sensación de pánico comenzó a invadir a Orochimaru de una forma involuntaria, era como si su cuerpo estuviese siendo manipulado por otro, como si el alma estuviese abandonando su cuerpo…aquellos dragones eran exorcistas y le estaban robando el alma. Era el fin…

Súbitamente alguien irrumpió el silencio de la habitación. Desde el exterior, forcejaba el pomo de la puerta hasta que se detuvo y se hizo el silencio una vez más. Orochimaru miraba despavorido la puerta que se abriría inminentemente. Una fuerte racha de viento golpeó la puerta abriéndola de par en par, dejando ver una larga melena blanca. Jiraiya-sama había llegado. Orochimaru aprovechó la obertura que acababa de hacer el viejo hechicero en la jaula de chakra y escapó por la puerta, deslizándose cual serpiente. No obstante, a Jiraiya no le preocupó en absoluto, ya que sabía que el viejo Orochimaru estaba tocado. Sin embargo, si que prestó toda su atención en el niño que protegía a Sasuke. Ahora ya era una persona de carne y huesos, de los dragones únicamente quedaba el haz de luz que le envolvía. El chico estaba dormido, inconsciente. Eran los dragones los que le mantenían en pie y también los que protegían a Sasuke. Estaban aplicándole magias curativas que lentamente devolvían al Uchiha su color de piel. Jiraiya no quiso interrumpir el proceso, pero los dragones se detuvieron:

_Jiraiya-sama…hemos sido liberados!_

Bienvenidos, es un honor poder recibiros, lamento que el encuentro haya sido de esta manera. Buscaré al Hokage.

_Tranquilo, hemos venido hasta aquí por la voluntad de nuestro heredero…_

¿Qué?- Jiraiya se quedó sorprendido '_¿A que se refieren con Heredero? ¿La maestra Hokage a encontrado el linaje? No me habían informado…'_

_Es un dragón, por sus venas corre nuestra sangre. El viejo Niu lo sabía y nos hizo volver. Nosotros sólo hemos respondido a su llamada. Es heredero del clan, su cuerpo muestra la apariencia humana, pero su interior está compuesto cual dragón. Su poder es mayor al del anterior miembro, pero sus conocimientos son nulos. Se mueve por instintos: sus poderes le hacen ver a su difunta madre y por ello nos ha traído hasta su asesino. El dolor le invade el cuerpo y le ha hecho sucumbir de cansancio. Ahora esta inconsciente, pero sigue mostrando su dolor provocando esta intensa lluvia, que no cesa._

Así que era eso…ahora lo entiendo! Sería importante despertarle y llevarle a manos del Hokage. Hay varios ninjas graves por sus jutsus y la villa esta anegada en un gran genjutsu…esta provocando visiones en los aldeanos. Acompañarme por favor.

_No diríamos exactamente genjutsu, oculta un poder mayor, pero bien, es momento de marchar. Sasuke esta a punto de despertar de un largo letargo…_

Los dragones se desvanecieron, dejando caer el cuerpo del niño contra el suelo, el cual recogió Jiraiya antes de golpearse. Con el niño en brazos se dirigió hacía urgencias, donde se encontraba Shizune: Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

**DIARIO DE INVESTIGACIÓN: El Despertar III**

_**6 de Septiembre 07, 11.55h**_

_**Hostal Haruno, Habitación 12**_

_**(Diario Mitsui Fukada)**_

Hemos dormido casi una hora. El anterior registro escrito era de las 11h, ahora son las 11.56h.

Ya no hay polvo en la habitación. El polvo que Josh recogió en el recipiente de plástico también ha desaparecido. Todo esta en orden, únicamente desconocemos las causas de nuestra pérdida de consciencia. El libro sigue abierto por la misma página.

Josh va a proceder a leer la carta que recogimos de las patas del gato, en la biblioteca del anciano:

_Mitsui & Josh_

_A vosotros os entrego el cofre del recuerdo._

_En el yace una leyenda ancestral._

_Liberarla, pero no mirarla._

_Si la miráis, soñareis, soñareis hasta perderla._

_El libro contiene lo que vosotros deseéis que contenga._

_Todo humano podrá leerlo._

_Pero no os engañéis._

_Sólo con buenas intenciones se puede saber la verdad._

_Hay un chico._

_No humano._

_Él sabe la verdad._

_Encontrarle y salvarnos. Liberarnos del Limbo._

_Soñad bien despiertos…_

_Niu_

Este es el contenido de la carta. De ella sabemos varias cosas: Ese polvo era algo mágico que hemos liberado y al mirarlo, nos ha dormido. A lo que se refiere como Leyenda ancestral. El libro esta en ingles, a lo que se refiero diciendo, contiene lo que deseéis. Estábamos ansiosos por leer 'Leyendas'. Respecto a lo del chico, no hemos visto nada extraño para relacionarlo, debemos investigar. Lo que nos atormenta es la última frase: _Soñad bien despiertos_. ¿Quiere decir que seamos imaginativos? ¿Interpretativos? ¿Incrédulos?

Josh cree que el viejo Niu nos ha engañado. Tal vez fuese un adivino y nos haya tomado el pelo. En cualquier caso, lo siguiente que haremos será investigar el resto del libro. Ahora vamos a ducharnos y comer algo. Hasta pronto diario!

**IKARI: El Encuentro**

_**6 de Septiembre 07, 12.00h**_

_**Hospital Central de Konoha**_

Repicaban las campanas en la Villa, las doce del medio día. Era el momento de poner fin a toda la trama que traía de cabeza al pueblo. La lluvia había cesado por fin.

Tsunade se dirigía, junto a Asuma, hacia el hospital urgentemente. Con ella llevaba la tiara de chakra, que también había dejado de brillar. En las calles ya no se veían aldeanos aturdidos por apariciones. Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sin embargo, el Hokage no había recibido noticia de que Kakashi estuviese estable. Luego, eso quería decir que aún quedaba trabajo por terminar.

A las puertas del Hospital, Tsunade se encontró con Ino y Sakura, ésta última con mejor aspecto que antes:

Hola mis bellas, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Pregunto Tsunade esbozando una gran sonrisa, acariciando la barbilla de Sakura.

Hmm…hemos venido de visita, Tsunade-sama- Contesto entre dientes Ino, intentando no recordar a Sakura su 'no' encuentro con Sasuke.

Ahh! Entiendo. ¿por qué no me acompañáis? Me encantaría que vinieseis conmigo, tengo algo para Sakura.

Tsunade hizo un gesto a Asuma y este la siguió hacia el interior del Hospital. Ino se acercó a su maestro, arrastrando a Sakura de la mano. Asuma la miró y le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Ya en el interior, el Hokage se dirigió a Urgencias en búsqueda de Shizune y se encontró la mayor sorpresa que le podrían haber dado a lo largo del fatídico día que estaba acaeciendo: En el interior de la habitación, yacían sobre las diferentes camillas, los cuerpos de los seis Anbu que acompañaron a Kakashi Hatake, y el cuerpo de éste mismo. Sobre una mesa, apoyada, se encontraba Shizune con un aspecto muy calmado, ahora que había dejado de consultar los libros de la Familia Nara. En la ventana, de pie, con un aire triunfalista, estaba el viejo Hechicero Jiraiya y a su lado, sentado en una silla, había un jovencito, aún dormido. Tras verle, los ojos de Tsunade se empañaron de lágrimas de alegría. Por fin! La agonía había terminado!

Chicas! Pasad! Adelante!- Decía Tsunade entusiasmada agitando los brazos. Ino y Sakura procedieron. Asuma también lo hizo, aunque no le había incluido. '_Que cruel es Tsunade cuando quiere'_

Maestra Hokage, ya era hora, la estábamos esperando…- Comentó Jiraiya

Un placer senpai!- Y Tsunade hizo una reverencia que Jiraiya le devolvió- ¿Manos a la obra Shizune?

Estoy sorprendida de lo que ha ocurrido, Jiraiya ya me ha informado. Dejaré que proceda usted, maestra.

De acuerdo. Asuma, acércame la tiara. Gracias.

Ino y Sakura analizaban la situación, y aprovechando que ya no eran niñas pequeñas, no dudaron en preguntar. Ino, la más atrevida:

Tsunade-sama ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Qué van a hacer?

Bien chicas, atended, esto es muy importante y además un secreto que me guardaréis, hasta que sea el día de desvelarlo.

Hecho. Explícate!

Os presento a Hikaru Sen Ikari, miembro del clan de dragones legendarios Ikari. Un clan extinguido en la villa desde tiempos inmemorables. Él es el único miembro superviviente de un linaje extinguido. No queda ningún familiar vivo. Podríamos decir, que es el único 'ejemplar'. Y hablo de ejemplar, porque no es humano. Su apariencia es tal, pero en realidad, su cuerpo es de dragón, la resistencia de su piel, huesos, incluso sus órganos internos son diferentes a los nuestros. Su difunta madre, cuando él nació, supo que había heredado los poderes del legendario clan, sin embargo, dadas las relaciones que ella tenía con la villa, decidió apartarle de Konoha. Jiraiya se encargó de sellar sus poderes recién nacido, y poco después, no volvimos a saber nada de él. No obstante, tras la muerte de su último familiar, su padre Sendoh Ikari, el testamento de su madre se vio invertido: ella legó todas sus pertenencias y bienes a su hijo, y a él, mientras fuese menor de edad, lo legó al Hokage de la Villa, por ello, hoy esta aquí. Ahora yo tendré su custodia.

Ahhhhhh! Que interesante, ee? Pero…se puede saber que tiene que ver todo ese 'rollo' con que estemos aquí y Kakashi este 'muriéndose'?

De verdad, Ino, que poco delicada eres a veces…no pretendes que te explique las cosas a medias, ¿no? Prosigo. En el día de ayer, un equipo Anbu fue a Nagoya, para estudiar la zona. Un antiguo hechicero de Konoha me previno de que la leyenda del clan estaba apunto de sucederse, así que no dudé en enviar a un equipo. Entre las 20.30h y las 21h, el padre fue asesinado y por lo tanto el niño pasó a mi custodia. Así que envié a Kakashi a recogerle y traerlo. Hatake programó la vuelta a Konoha a las 9h de la mañana de hoy y tardaría casi un día en llegar. Sin embargo, a las 9.38h de esta mañana, Kakashi y su equipo ya habían llegado. ¿Cómo? Pues ahora ya puedo explicarlo. La noche anterior el chico había encontrado en la cartera de su padre una tiara, exactamente esta- Tsunade alzaba la tiara para que pudiesen verla- y por algún motivo, rabia, ira, dolor, lo que fuese, la lanzó contra la pared. Eso provocó un haz de luz, que cegó a los Anbu. Ese haz de luz eran los dragones que se despertaron de la Tiara- Jiraiya asentía con la cabeza-. Los dragones de la tiara, son parte de su chakra, un poder que Jiraiya le extrajo, para evitar que lo aumentase. Así que, al romperse el sello, los dragones volvieron a su hogar, introduciéndose en el cuerpo del niño. Para nuestra sorpresa de hoy, al parecer, durante estos años, el dolor causado sobre Hikaru por la vida que ha llevado, le había ido alimentando el chakra lentamente, haciéndolo potencialmente peligroso, pero al estar el sello en su piel, no había despertado. Sin embargo, los dragones que anoche entraron en él, se comieron el sello y ahora es una bestia sin control. Para más peligro aún, debéis de tener en cuenta que no tiene conocimiento alguno de leyes o prácticas ninja, así que se mueve por instintos.

Y aquí sigo yo- dijo Jiraiya cortando a Tsunade y ésta asintió con la cabeza.- Ese chakra tan poderoso le trajo a su lugar de origen, Konoha. Y lo hizo tan veloz porque, si os fijáis en la tiara, hay dos dragones entrelazados en un guepardo, símbolo de la velocidad. El problema fue que el dragón no quería dirigirse a Konoha, si no a su Valle dentro de Konoha, pero seguramente Kakashi, sorprendido, le detuvo y al hacerlo, el dragón se auto-defendió con un genjutsu que sumió a Kakashi y su equipo en este estado. Después, simplemente huyó. Pero al cruzar, sus otros poderes le masacraron. Y aquí entra Tsunade. Maestra…

Joder, como os extendéis…si es que yo lo digo siempre, a los viejos no hay que darles pie, que te cuentan la guerra civil, con pelos y señales…- Dijo Ino, suspirando. Le interesaba el tema, pero quería llegar al grano, ya!

Ino, calla y atiende.- Dijo Sakura lacónicamente, e Ino se avergonzó

Bien dicho! Sigo: Esos poderes tienen relación con los poderes mentales y psíquicos. Como ya he dicho antes, no es un humano, así que tiene unos poderes fuera de lo normal, cosas que nosotros no llegamos a comprender. Uno de esos poderes es el de ver y escuchar a las almas. Y otro, es poder ver pasado y futuro. Es difícil de explicar cuando uno no cree en el destino, y de hecho, el clan Ikari dejó demostrado en sus libros que el destino no esta escrito. Sin embargo, si puedes ver los caminos que puedes llegar a tomar y si lo haces, a donde te llevaran. Pero esto es otro tema. A lo que iba. Al entrar en la villa, las almas que rondan por nuestras calles, se acercaron a él, a avasallarle, a contarle sus penas, a gritarle, a pedirle ayuda, en fin, a molestar al único individuo que ellos saben que les puede ver. Así que el dragón se auto-defendió una vez más, desviando las almas, creando visiones a otros humanos. Algo muy peligroso con lo que no se debe jugar. Pero eso no os lo voy a explicar ahora. Al grano. Por otro lado estaba el tema de ver el pasado. Entrar en Konoha le hizo ver todas las cosas que su madre había hecho aquí. Incluso su muerte. Ver ese goteo de imágenes y de recuerdos que jamás has tenido en la mente, es un sufrimiento muy grande, así que provocó esta intensa lluvia que hemos tenido durante todo el día. Y sí, ese es otro de sus poderes. Los dragones son los guardianes de nuestras tierras. En tiempos pasados, ellos salvaguardaban la naturaleza en la que hoy vivimos, equilibraban nuestras temperaturas, protegían los bosques y aportaban la lluvia que nos da vida. Sin embargo, evidentemente, hay miembros más poderosos que otros, y este es muy poderoso, ¿no es así Jiraiya?

Sí, así es! No he sabido de ningún Ikari que en su forma humana fuese capaz de provocar lluvias por un estado anímico, y a pesar de todo, éste lo ha hecho. Y verdaderamente me lo creo. He estado hace un rato en una habitación a solas con él, con parte de su chakra desplegado, y he de decirte Tsunade, que tenía a Orochimaru…ejem…lo dejo en, acorralado.

¿Qué?! Orochimaru ¿Qué hacía aquí?!!

Espera, ahora te cuento, terminemos primero con el Ikari

Vale, rápido!

Si, claro, ahora no?- Dijo Ino indignada.

Conclusión, que el dragón había llamado a la lluvia para aliviar el dolor. Sin embargo, como él no sabe controlar sus poderes, esta inconsciente, y poco a poco, va perdiendo fuerzas, va dejando de llover, de aparecer almas, de protegerse con una cúpula de chakra…etcetc. Es un niño especial, y posee un poder muy importante necesario para la villa. Además, llega en el momento justo para despertar a tres miembros de esta villa de su largo letargo.

Igualmente, Jiraiya, no vamos a contar todos los secretos del clan ahora. Esto ya es suficiente para que sepan quien es. Eso si, de momento, es un secreto que no podéis decir a nadie.

Vale…la verdad es que es muy interesante todo lo que contáis, pero, no se yo si será para tanto o estáis exagerando un poco…- Ino arqueaba las cejas, algo incrédula con la historia que contaban los dos viejos.

Bueno, en cualquier caso, tendrás pruebas de ello de ahora en adelante. La primera esta apunto de cruzar esa puerta.- Contestó Jiraiya sonriente y vacilante.

Asuma miraba hacia la puerta pensando si sería un farol o verdad. Algo muy importante debía entrar por la puerta para demostrar las cosas dichas. En fin, que lo que fuese ya llegaría; Tsunade procedió a colocarle la tiara sobre la cabeza a Ikari y esté se despertó. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas, así que sería inútil luchar para huir. Los dragones hablaron por él y explicaron a Tsunade lo sucedido en la habitación con Orochimaru. Poco después se levantó y con las dos manos sobre los cuerpos de los Anbu, fue despertándolos uno a uno, hasta llegar a Kakashi. Se acercó a su cabeza y le arrancó la bandana, señalándole con un dedo el ojo que contenía el sharingan. Tsunade le miró y cayó en la cuenta:

Claro, lo había olvidado, ahora entiendo porque Kakashi esta tan afectado especialmente. El lleva un Sharingan. Eso me hace recordar que el clan Hyuga ya puede salir de casa y los especialistas de Genjutsu, pueden hacerlo también. Por favor Asuma, avísales. – éste procedió con la orden- Debes curarle a él también, ya no son lo que eran. La villa ha cambiado mucho. No tengas reparo, ahora son buenos.

El dragón curó a Kakashi, que se incorporó en su camilla aturdido, sacudiéndose hacia los lados, amenazante. El Hokage le tranquilizó. Y le puso a la orden del día. Justo en ese mismo instante, alguien abrió la puerta:

Uchiha Sasuke, adelante- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo a Tsunade, que le miraba atónita

¿Esto es obra del niño?- Preguntaba Tsunade acercándose a Sasuke

Así es. Con los dragones ha extraído todos los venenos y maleficios que pesaban sobre él. Sin magia blanca, nunca se hubiese salvado.- Añadía Jiraiya.

Bravo!- gritaba Shizune, mientras aplaudía

Dios mío!!- Ino estaba atónita, no se lo podría creer, si al final iba a ser cierta la historia y todo.

Sin embargo, hubo alguien que no tuvo palabras, tan solo se desplomó. Sakura cayó redonda al suelo. Aquella imagen había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso de todo lo que había vivido durante el día. Cuando despertase le deberían explicar muchas cosas.

Mientras el Hokage aprovecharía para terminar las reuniones citadas del día y situar a Hikaru Sen Ikari en su nueva vida. Sería una dura tarea para ocupar el día. Ah! Se nos olvidaba: ¿Le habría traído Naruto de una vez la comida?


	6. Capítulo 5: Primera Leyenda

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**DIARIO DE INVESTIGACIÓN: La Búsqueda de la Leyenda**

_**6 de Septiembre 07, 17.00h**_

_**Residencia Haruno, Habitación 11**_

_**(Diario: Josh Aerlen)**_

Desde el medio día que llevamos buscando señales por toda la Villa. Mitsui no quiere rendirse, cree que la carta del viejo de la biblioteca tenía un mensaje oculto que descifrar y quiere encontrar respuestas, pero sinceramente, yo no estoy muy seguro de que así sea. Lo que más me jode es que hemos estado buscando la calle Shodaime, donde se encontraba la biblioteca del abuelo, y no hemos dado con ella, ni mirando en el mapa. Es increíble. La villa esta parece un laberinto. Bah, es igual, creo que lo mejor es comenzar a leer ese libro, hemos de encontrar algo en su interior. Voy a la habitación de Mitsui.

_**6 de Septiembre 07, 18.23h**_

_**Residencia Haruno, Habitación 12**_

_**(Diario: Mitsui Fukada)**_

Nos encontramos en la Hostal Haruno. Josh y yo hemos decidido abrir el libro para leer su contenido, procederé exactamente igual que la otra vez, iré relatando los pasos; lo primero es asegurarnos si en las tapas interiores sigue escrito, 'Leyendas Ocultas' en inglés.

_Josh abre el libro. El título ahora está escrito en Kanjis. El viejo tenía razón, vemos lo que deseamos. No seremos capaces de leer su contenido y saber a ciencia cierta si lo que leemos es verdad y no nuestra imaginación. Josh ha abierto la siguiente página._

_Hay 'el vacío'. Sorprendente. La página es como un agujero negro, que se mueve, no hay nada, es el vacío. Podría ser peligroso. Josh esta analizando el interior. Voy a mirar… he visto a un chico… Josh dice q hay un dragón. De repente el círculo negro se ha cerrado. Ahora figura un título en Hiragana: 'Espigas y Oz: 'Cabezas Caen'. Vamos a leer…_

**LEYENDAS OCULTAS: Espigas y Oz ' Cabezas Caen'**

_**Fecha: Desconocida**_

_**Campos de siega de Konoha**_

Fue un día caluroso en la aldea de Konoha. Los agricultores más afanosos aprovecharon la ocasión para segar y recoger sus campos de cebada que, más tarde, alimentaría a sus animales y aportarían el dinero necesario para mantener a sus familias.

Las mujeres habilidosas en sus tareas culinarias no lo eran menos a la hora de recoger la siembra. Con los útiles y sus niños de la mano caminaron hacia los campos de oro cultivado: una larga e intensa jornada laboral para unos y plagada de juegos para otros. Pero tuvo que caer la tarde, mostrando su más frío rostro. El sol, quien horas antes irradiaba felicidad, expresaba su cara más afligida, despidiéndose del día, dando paso a su única y pequeña amiga, ocultándose tras las montañas con miedo vergonzoso, como si tratase revelar un mal augurio. Lamentablemente entre el hombre y la naturaleza pocas veces existe concordancia y no supieron desentrañar el entresijo que ocultaba ese vivo llanto tiñendo el cielo de rojo.

No tardaron en aparecer quienes asustaban al sol. Su majestuosa presencia alertó a las mujeres, que permanecían alrededor de las fajinas de mies, cautivando a su vez a los niños, deseosos por poder arrimarse, inconscientes sobre lo que acontecería de inmediato. Lentamente se aproximaron a las mujeres con aires de superioridad. Las obligaron a situarse en línea, como si fuesen tallos de cebada secos esperando a ser segados con sus espigas bien erguidas mirando al frente. Los niños atónitos observaban a sus madres en esa escena peculiar como si de un juego se tratara.

En el más puro silencio de la ya noche cantó el último gorrión sin vergüenza dando paso al más pequeños de los infantes con su risa inocente, alegre de ver a su mamá jugar en el campo. Sin más, la fría hoja de metal resplandeciente hizo sonar su canto fúnebre, al desprenderse de su ropa, anunciando su amenazador baño de rojo pasión. Un movimiento rápido, seco y contundente, cual destreza no lograron captar los ávidos ojos de los niños, sacudió la fila de mujeres. Súbitamente siete espigas cayeron del cielo, bañando de sangre ardiente el oro que yacía a su merced, abandonando sus tallos que poco después se marchitaron, volcándose y desplomándose contra el suelo, dejando el vacío silencio de la noche colmado por el grito más espeluznante que un niño podría realizar. Sus madres segaban año tras año los campos para poder alimentarse, ahora ellas eran segadas sin motivo alguno, dejándoles en la más absoluta soledad que rápidamente encontraría solución.

Los más grandes corrieron poseídos por el pánico sabiendo que jamás lograrían alcanzar el bosque, donde hallarían refugio. No tardaron en desplomarse en el suelo, totalmente boca abajo, sin poder volver a entonar ninguna palabra. Diversos cuchillos se apoderaban de sus gargantas, haciéndoles tragar el fruto de la vida, que ahora daba muestras de muerte: su sangre.

El resto no pudieron ver como morían sus hermanos mayores. Sus cuerpos extendidos a lo largo del campo, donde pocas horas antes disfrutaban de juegos construyendo cabañas de indios con pajitas, inundaban la tierra de ríos de sangre que surcaban el campo.

Sólo pudo sobrevivir el más pequeño, tan solo cinco años. Inmóvil, silencioso y pasivo, clavaba los ojos en la escena, vacíos, como si su alma los hubiese abandonado para siempre. Su reacción fue tan tardía que los asesinos tuvieron tiempo de retirarse mientras el permanecía de pie. En la lejanía apareció un chico. Fue entonces cuando el infante se decidió a caminar, tranquilo y ahora sí, con lágrimas en los ojos reclamando ayuda y pronunciando: 'Se llevaron a mamá, esos tres hombres de blanco y negro, se han llevado mamá, ayúdeme señor…' El niño se aproximo al máximo al chico, quien se agacho para mirarle a los ojos. El rostro del niño cambio momentáneamente. Su cara esbozó una gran sonrisa digna de un personaje de terror y sus brazos se extendían hacia el chico, abandonando su pequeña tripita, la cual había estado rodeando diversos minutos. El suelo, una vez más, se tiñó de rojo, cubriéndose de diminutas vísceras que permitían al niño seguir con vida y ahora, al caer a la tierra, le habían traicionado, abandonándole para siempre.

'¡Es culpa tuya!'Ese grito cargado de ira fue lo último que escuchó Hikaru Sen Ikari antes de despertarse de su más odiada pesadilla. Tal vez no era más que un alma en pena ilusa de que había fallecido, quien sabe. Sin embargo, Ikari, ignorante de no saber a que se estaba enfrentando y movido por los instintos del dragón, se dirigió a la habitación contigua donde yacía Sasuke Uchiha. Sin poder evitarlo, aún deseoso de huir de aquel lugar, los dragones le sentaron, le cerraron los ojos y volvió a dormir. Fuesen fantasías o realidades por ahora solo aparecían en sus sueños…sólo por ahora.

**KONOHA: Comienza la batalla…**

_**6 de Septiembre 07, 21.00h**_

_**Residencia del Hokage**_

El día había sido muy duro para el Hokage. Pese a que al medido día las cosas se habían visto solucionadas, le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer y muchas explicaciones por dar. Sin embargo, todas las entrevistas que había realizado durante el día eran minucias al lado de lo que le esperaba.

Tsunade lo tenía todo bajo control (O eso creía): Sen Ikari yacía aún inconsciente en la habitación de Tsunade-sama. En la sala de estar descansaba Sasuke Uchiha, despertado de su letargo por los dragones Ikari y Sakura restaba en la habitación de cuidados con Shizune. Fuese cualquiera de ellos el que se despertase primero, las explicaciones que debía de darle eran eternas y muy difíciles de explicar, así que Tsunade decidió tomarse un respiro en los balcones de la residencia y disfrutar de un buen sake adorando el firmamento de luna nueva.

_Mientras no despierten…debería de plantearme como voy a afrontar la situación. Estoy segura de que Sakura asimilará rápido las cosas. Sin embargo, tengo miedo de los pensamientos de Sasuke y de la reacción que pueda tener Sen. Que difíciles están las cosas…_

Súbitamente alguien interrumpió al Hokage. Ante ella apareció un Anbu que traía en brazos a Shikamaru Nara inconsciente:

Hokage-sama! Disculpe la intromisión. Hemos hallado el cuerpo de Nara Shikamaru tendido en el parque del Lago Ziva.

No es problema, déjalo sobre ese banco. Hemos de actuar.

El Anbu enseguida obedeció las órdenes de su Hokage y estiró a Nara sobre el mármol del balcón. Había sido envenenado horas atrás por Orochimaru, mientras inhalaba el gas que recubría la habitación donde ingresaban a Sasuke. El veneno había mermado su sistema nervioso y no respondía ante ningún estímulo, No obstante, no era nada grave que el Hokage no pudiese solucionar: Un simple jutsu de autodefensa que hasta un genin podía emplear. Tras dos pasadas de chakra con sus manos Nara recobró el conocimiento:

Hokage-sama…que problemático! Cómo…?

Tranquilo Shikamaru-san, estas a buen recaudo. Habías sido envenenado, pero ya estas limpio. ¿Recuerdas que ocurrió?

Si maestra…me dirigía en su búsqueda para informarle que algo grave sucedía en la habitación del Uchiha, pero al parecer, aquel gas me noqueó los sentidos.

Bien, así es. Descansa lo que necesites. He de avisar a tu mujer, esta tarde denunció tu desaparición. Pero no quisieron alarmarse porque imaginaron que no sería nada grave. Ahora regresaré.

Discúlpeme Hokage sama, ¿ya se ha solucionado todo?

Sí, puedes estar tranquilo. Orochimaru había invadido la habitación, pero Jiraiya-sama rescató a Sasuke. No te preocupes. ¿Quiere verles?- y Tsunade sonrió fugazmente, mientras se retiraba al interior de la habitación, haciendo un gesto al Anbu para que se retirase.

Hokage-sama…- y el Anbu se marchó.

Debería irme a casa cuanto antes, pero si puedo llevar buenas noticias a Ino, mejor que mejor, sino será algo problemático, estaba convencida de que había muerto.- Murmuraba Shikamaru mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas

¿Muerto? Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué hizo pensar a Ino semejante barbaridad? Bueno, no importa, Sasuke esta más sano que en todos sus 20 años de vida, créeme! – añadió el Hokage ya reposado en el marco de la puerta que llevaba al pasillo.

Shikamaru decidió acompañarla hasta el interior, aunque no estaba muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, ya no estaba en el despacho del Hokage, si no que estaba paseándose por las habitaciones privadas de Tsunade y eso no era de su agrado. Igualmente, continuó tras ella hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, tumbado sobre un futón. Su piel ya no era pálida y sus ojos no estaban anegados de sombras. Como la maestra Hokage había dicho, Sasuke parecía muy sano. Shikamaru estaba algo sorprendido con aquella imagen: Ya no estaba en una habitación de alta seguridad, rodeado de vigilancia, ni de máquinas, estaba tranquilamente en aquella habitación, libre.

Si me disculpas, he de llamar a Inoshi Yamanaka para comunicarle que ya has llegado.

Hokage-sama, ¿Qué hace Sasuke aquí? ¿No esta enfermo?

Shikamaru, es algo muy largo de explicar, y no quiero parecer estúpida, pero no puedo decírtelo. Hace un año decidiste dejar tu camino ninja para casarte con Ino Yamanaka y trabajar como químico farmacéutico. Los motivos que aborden a los ninjas ya no son de tu incumbencia. Cuando llegue la hora de explicarlo todo, no dudes de que el clan Nara será el primero en saberlo, pero ahora no es viable.

Disculpa.- Shikamaru, sobrecogido por la crudeza del Hokage, decidió que lo mejor sería marchar de la habitación y no volver a entrometerse en nada, esa conversación había sido muy problemática.

Tsunade sabía que con aquellas palabras habría una herida en Shikamaru que le haría recapacitar de su absurda decisión de abandonar el camino del ninja tan joven. El clan Nara era el encargado de realizar la gran mayoría de los medicamentos de Konoha. Poseían una inteligencia sin igual para la medicina, sin embargo, en el caso de Shikamaru ese don era descomunal, era un prodigio, con tan solo quince años había redactado el libro más voluminoso de medicinas prácticas de Konoha. Incluía infinidad de soluciones para las misiones. Desde entonces y hasta el momento, había sido el diseñador del nuevo botiquín de primeros auxilios que portaban los ninjas y el médico jefe del departamento de nuevas enfermedades. En su corta vida había hecho lo que su familia en todo su legado de existencia. Era más que evidente que se estaba perdiendo un gran talento; sin embargo Tsunade no estaba muy convencida de poder conseguirle de nuevo en sus listas de ninjas prodigiosos, pero no desistiría intentándolo.

Tras comunicar la noticia a la familia Yamanaka volvió a la sala de estar con sasuke, pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa: Sasuke no estaba allí, en su lugar había un pequeño dragón blanco dormido.

Ahora si que comenzaba la batalla…la batalla verbal contra el niño Ikari que debería de admitir que, había dejado de ser un 'humano artificial' para pasar a ser un 'rey legendario': Un Dragón imperial de la antigua villa oculta. ¿Cómo conseguiría la maestra Hokage convencerle y retenerle con una verdad tan cruda? La virtud de un dragón le impera!


	7. Capítulo 6: La Hora de la Verdad

**CAPITULO 6: La hora de la verdad**

**IKARI: La hora de la verdad**

_**6 de Septiembre 07, 22.00h**_

_**Sala privada del Hokage**_

Sobre la cómoda de la sala privada del Hokage yacía el Dragón Imperial Blanco Sen Ikari. Su corta edad le hacía ser muy pequeño y apenas media un metro y medio de largo, lo que facilitaría a la maestra Tsunade las cosas a la hora de tratarle. Un dragón de avanzada edad no se dejaba domar, pero éste, pese a tener su apariencia humana entrante en la adolescencia, seguía siendo un bebé. Para ellos los días transcurrían con el ciclo lunar: Nuevo día, Luna Nueva. Sin embargo, no se podía decir que los dragones se rigiesen por un riguroso calendario. Su existencia era tan longeva que casi podríamos decir que eran eternos. Así que contar la edad de un dragón era inútil y se prefería hablar de ciclos. Esos ciclos estaban relacionados con sus conocimientos y poderes: Cuanto más poderosos eran, más mayores se hacían. No obstante, como en todo, siempre existía una excepción: Era el caso del Dragón Imperial de la familia Ikari; Tsunade poseía diversos conocimientos acerca del clan, pese a su relativa extinción. Ella siempre se había interesado por una familia tan misteriosa. Antaño habían sido reyes de los montes de Hokkaido y aportaron a sus lugareños, paz, salud, bienestar y riquezas. No obstante, no vamos a engañarnos y diremos que, como en todo, siempre tenía su parte negativa. Igualmente para el Hokage había sido un clan admirable. Siendo maestra de la madre de Sen Ikari aprendió muchos secretos acerca de un animal tan mitológico como el dragón. Sin embargo, los conocimientos que tenía serían insuficientes para aplicarlos en Sen, ya que él era un dragón especial, único. Nunca había existido uno como él y jamás volvería a existir. Por ello debía ser cuidadosa con sus palabras y gestos, debía ganarse el favor del dragón o de lo contrario, la villa se sumiría en el terror. Sen Ikari se había convertido en el nuevo rey de los dragones: un líder ante el que acatarían fuesen cuales fueran sus decisiones. Y teniendo en cuenta la situación actual del niño, su descomunal poder para su juventud y sus nulos conocimientos en las artes ninja, podría provocar la ira en los dragones del 'Valle' y estos aprovechar para arrasar con la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Tsunade sabía que había tomado una decisión muy peligrosa el día que decido portar al niño a Konoha, pero creía que era necesario. Tarde o temprano los dragones despertarían y de un modo u otro le devolverían a su hogar. Así que sería mejor traerle por voluntad propia y enseñarle la verdad cara a cara. Una verdad muy dura para un niño que creía ser un humano. No obstante, Tsunade jugaba con una baza a favor que desconocía: El nacimiento del dragón imperial daba lugar el mismo día que el nacimiento del humano. Mientras la madre gestaba al niño en su vientre durante nueve meses, unas 'damas ocultas del bosque' se encargaban de cuidar el huevo del dragón. El día del parto, el dragón se desprendía de su cascarón de chakra para ocultarse en su recipiente humano, donde se quedaría hasta que adquiriese los conocimientos necesarios para poder transmutar su cuerpo. Sin embargo, en el caso de Sen Ikari, el hecho de que Jiraiya le sellara los canales de chakra provocó el encierro del dragón durante doce años. Doce años hasta el día que Sen rompió el sello de la tiara y liberó al dragón y sus poderes. Durante doce años su cuerpo se había desarrollado como un humano común y su desarrollo no afectó al dragón. Sin embargo, en el interior, éste se apoderó de su 'falsa' mente humana, y aprovechó sus sentimientos, de dolor, ira, rabia, desolación, entre otros, para desarrollar sus poderes. Poderes de los cuales el niño era consciente 'relativamente', poderes que le atormentaban y que por suerte, lejos de su tierra natal, de su valle, no se incrementaban. Sin embargo estaban allí, pero por miedo nunca quiso decir nada. Era inútil explicarle a alguien que creías haberle visto morir, o explicar que tu difunta madre te acompañaba al colegio cada mañana. Por alguno de estos motivos siempre fue un niño solitario en el colegio, pese a ser muy popular entre las niñas por su cara bonita, sus miedos le hacían apartarse de la gente, de sus compañeros. Siempre se sintió diferente a ellos y tenía miedo de que si le descubrían, le ridiculizaran. Ahora, las cosas habían cambiado, el dragón se había apoderado completamente del cuerpo y de su voluntad, ya no quedaba rastro de aquel tímido humano y sus poderes se habían descontrolado. Llegar a la villa había despertado al dragón, y ahora, por fin, comenzaría a ser el verdadero Hikaru Sen Ikari. Podría vivir tranquilamente con su apariencia humana, pero aquí, no tendría por que ocultar ser diferente. En la villa sería bien recibido.

El dragón comenzó a estremecerse sobre la cómoda, y lentamente se iba estirando, hasta el punto que resbalaría y caería al suelo a plomo. Dormía plácidamente pero pronto despertaría. Hoy era un día nuevo para el dragón, la luna nueva lo vaticinaba. Tsunade estaba muy preocupada por el despertar, pero necesitaba que lo hiciese: Seguramente Sen sabía donde se encontraba Sasuke. Quería salir en su búsqueda, pero temía que si se movía de la sala o simplemente le quitaba un ojo de encima a Sen, huiría y lo perdería. Así que no cesaba de mirar. En ese momento escuchó un ruido tras ella. Quiso girarse para mirar que se movía, pero hábilmente pensó que Sen pudo provocar los ruidos para que ésta se girase y así huir. El Hokage, orgulloso de su conclusión, se puso en jarras y continuó mirándole. Sin embargo, los ruidos no cesaron y súbitamente, por detrás del Hokage, se precipitó Sakura.

Aún estaba aturdida por el golpe que se dio contra el suelo. Fue ridículo que en una habitación de hospital plagada de ninjas, ninguno tendiese un brazo para recogerla antes de golpearse, pero en realidad era porque todos estaban iguales de sorprendidos de ver allí, en pie, a Sasuke; Sakura no decía palabra, eran tanto lo que quería preguntar que no sabía por donde comenza, así que lo hizo Tsunade:

¿Qué tal Sakura? – y esbozaba una sonrisa sin quitar ojo a Sen.

…creo que bien…estoy algo confusa, no estoy segura de si he estado soñando durante horas, de que ha sucedido…- agitaba la cabeza suavemente, cerrando los ojos mientras se acariciaba la cara, intentando despejarse del ensueño.

Bueno, tranquila. Intentaré explicártelo todo con calma, estoy segura de que me comprenderás, pero ahora, mi bella, debes hacerme un favor. No puedo salir de la habitación porque he de vigilar ese dragoncito que ves ahí. Necesito que llames ha Shizune, que debe estar recogiendo los últimos tallos en el invernadero. ¿Podrás llegar?

Sí, tranquila. Enseguida iré…pero, Tsunade-sama- Sakura la miró extrañada- ¿Qué haces con un dragón en casa? No sabía que existían todavía…

Ves, ves, te prometo que ahora te explico todo.

Está bien, ahora vuelvo.- Y se marchó agitando su mano a modo de despedida, pero con mucha desgana.

Justo en ese mismo instante, Sen resbaló por completo de la cómoda y calló al suelo. En ese momento el dragón recuperó su forma humana y se despertó. Tsunade, sobrecogida, se acercaba lentamente al niño intentando no asustarle, evitando gestos o espasmos innecesarios. Él le miró fijamente y acompañándola con la mirada hasta que ésta tomó asiento a su lado, se fijó como le extendía una mano sobre la cómoda, haciendo un gesto para invitarle a sentarse una vez más.

Lo que Tsunade no sabía es que Sen estaba tan asustado que no deseaba irse de ahí. El miedo que le recorría el cuerpo en la casa del Hokage se le apaciguaba. Había vivido años de terror e infierno y en esta casa, en este lugar, en este mismo momento, se sentía protegido. No obstante, seguía atónito con los acontecimientos que le rodeaban, aunque todo le resultaba familiar. Este lugar ya lo había visto anteriormente, pero ¿Cómo? Incluso tenía la sensación de conocer a Tsunade, pero era imposible. Entonces recordó sus sueños, sus pesadillas, sus premoniciones, recordó esos poderes tan horribles que le atormentaban constantemente, y le postró en su última pesadilla:

_La tarde caía y los hombres de negro ya se habían retirado. No quedaba sujeto con vida. Pero allí volvía a estar el infante, con sus brazos replegados entorno a su tripa, seguía derramando lágrimas, y se acercaba lentamente, muy lentamente. Esta apunto de alcanzarle, se había aproximado por completo…susurraba algo…no…no…ya iba a gritar…debía detenerle…no debía dejarle retirarlos brazos de su tripa, pero era demasiado tarde…era imposible, no podía hacer nada por él…una vez más se desplomó en su suelo y su grito de desesperación colmó la mente de Sen…_

Yacía en el suelo, había perdido la conciencia y se agitaba enérgicamente. Tsunade le miraba preocupada, pero no quería tocarle. Quizás despertarle en mitad de aquella pesadilla podría transportar malos augurios al presente. Debería esperar que se calmase. Cuando parecía que dejaba de sacudirse, la maestra se arrodilló en el suelo acercándose a él. Le agarró y lo arrastró hasta ella, posándole sobre sus piernas y pecho, abrazándole como una madre. Intentaba transportarle al mundo de los vivos. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo por momentos era paranormal, de hecho, ella nunca había creído en esas cosas, pero lo había leído en los libros del clan, y lo había visto con la madre de Sen, estaba segura de que Ikari estaba atrapado en el limbo…aunque ni ella misma supiese explicar ni el cómo, ni el por qué. Repentinamente, Sen se aferró a sus brazos fuertemente como buscando refugio y sin recobrar la conciencia, parecía que perdía las fuerzas, soltándose lentamente, dejándose caer…

_Una dama encapuchada se acercaba. Su larga capa negra no dejaba ver silueta, pero la capucha dejaba entrever su rostro, oscuro por la apagada noche que la contemplaba…se agachó cerca de Sen y haciendo ademán de retirarse la capucha le sopló sobre el rostro. Del interior, salieron unos haces de luz en forma de dragones blancos diminutos que se introdujeron en la boca de Sen, cuando este despertó emitiendo un alarido:_

Mamá!!- El grito de Ikari inundó la habitación. Su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo estaba helado, pero la sensación térmica le hacía parecer sudoroso. La respiración entrecortada no le dejaba pronunciar palabra y el agotamiento no le permitía levantarse. Los ojos se le entrecerraban de cansancio, pero luchaba por mirar el rostro del Hokage.

Cálmate…todo esta bien…todo esta bien- Siseaba Tsunade mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo y le mecía sobre sus piernas, apretándole contra el pecho.

En realidad estaba atemorizada, tenía pánico de que de un momento a otro el dragón se revelara y le atormentase con algún jutsu. Tenía miedo de que las pesadillas de Sen le hicieran perder la noción de la realidad y se autodefendiese como horas atrás había hecho con Kakashi. Miedo de que perdiese el control sobre su propio cuerpo y el dragón actuase sin control. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que arriesgarse. Entonces comenzó a notar una fibrilación por su cuerpo. Estaba perdida. Notaba como lentamente desde los pies en adelante, un frío helado le recubría y tenía la sensación de convertirse en escarcha. Dejaba de sentir los brazos y el peso del niño sobre ellos. Como si hubiese desaparecido. La habitación se plagaba poco a poco de niebla que avanzaba por los bajos de las puertas y se alzaba ante ella hasta crear una silueta. No podía moverse, estaba petrificada, congelada. Si se movía su cuerpo se rompería en mil pedacitos de hielo. Poco a poco su garganta se anegaba de vaho sin dejarla respirar, apunto de perder la conciencia…aquella silueta…aquella silueta masculina, era…era la silueta de Dan; ahora era Tsunade la que había entra en los sueños de Sen y por suerte o por desgracia, podría comenzar a comprender un poco más sus reacciones:

_No se veía más allá de un paso. La niebla lo había recubierto todo. El cuerpo del Hokage flotaba en la habitación, sin sensación térmica ni de gravedad. Se movía por pensamientos, por deseos, así que decidió incorporarse y, sin dudarlo, traspasar la silueta de Dan, lo que le costó su primer error. Al otro lado de la silueta había un agujero y justo en ese momento el cuerpo de Tsunade se hizo de plomo y aunque deseó flotar, ya no funcionó y comenzó a caer…no dejaba de caer y caer…caer…se había perdido…los recuerdos le sucedían. Toda su vida se resumía en el tiempo de su caída, sus recuerdos con Dan, como si él estuviese allí…y le veía caer, caer a su lado y sonreír. Pero pronto se borró su sonrisa. Tsunade calló en un gran lago sin fin. Atrapada entre cuatro paredes del acantilado, del pozo, estaba inmersa en un charco rojo, en un lago de sangre, hundida hasta el pecho, embadurnada por completo, teñida de rojo, incluso tenía la sensación de poder oler la sangre…intento dar paso, avanzar, pero no podía, cuando se iba a echar las manos a la cabeza tampoco pudo, ni si quiera podía gritar…su brazos pesaban mucho, estaban inmersos en el charco de vida y no podía extraerlos. La agonía, la angustia, el ansia, la desesperación le comenzaban a invadir el cuerpo. Estiraba y estiraba, hasta que finalmente pudo extraer sus brazos y con ellos, el cuerpo de Dan…destrozado, ensangrentado, lleno de heridas insanables, desgarrado…era claro: la sangre era de Dan. Se estaba bañando en su sangre, le estaba robando la vida y se la estaba pisando, se la estaba manchando. Fue entonces cuando Tsunade dejó de luchar, las fuerzas le flaquearon, la imagen de Dan desmembrado le atormentaba…un grito desesperado y mudo, que ahogaba su garganta, anegó sus ojos de lágrimas y lentamente se dejó hundir en el lago rojo…estaba apunto de perderse, apunto de desaparecer, apunto de morir… apunto de cruzar la fina línea que la llevaba del mundo de los vivos al limbo, una delgada línea que la separaba de perder para siempre el alma…Dan iba a robársela y ella le esperaba con los brazos abiertos…pero llegó su salvación…una mano apareció de la nada, limpia, brillante, rodeada de chakra apartaba la sangre sin mancharse y agarró a Tsunade de su mano y estiró de ella, sacándola del limbo, devolviéndola al mundo, al bosque, a la niebla…debía encontrarle, a él, a Sen…y enseguida el Hokage lo comprendió todo. Él era el camino, el guía, guiaba a las almas, pero no podía luchar por ellas. Tsunade debía hacerlo por si misma; Corría sin rumbo, pero no importaba, porque sólo deseaba encontrarle y el deseo la salvaría… hasta que al fondo … al fondo se vio: Era ella misma, estaba allí, con Sen en brazos, dormido…se acercó y se acabó._

De pronto Tsunade volvió en sí. _Dios mío! He estado a punto de morir! ¿Qué hubiese sido de mi cuerpo sin alma?_ Tsunade estaba aterrada y a la misma vez aliviada. Nunca en años había amado tanto su propia vida, pero rápidamente pensó en Sen: ¿Qué terrible destino le esperaba?. Dormir y ver morir a la gente sin poder ayudarles. Era desesperante. Necesitaba ayudarle, estaba obligada a hacerlo, así se sentía. Él sería el futuro de la villa, el futuro de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, pero a su vez, también merecía un futuro. Había que encontrar la manera de aplicar ese don en beneficio y no en maleficio, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, costase lo que costase; Sen despertó:

Quien…?- Quería hablar, pero no estaba seguro de que preguntar. Aquella mujer le hacía estar tranquilo, le recordaba a su madre, le apaciguaba.

Hola Sen…soy Tsunade…me recuerdas?

Tsunade…Tsu…, no debes culparte por la muerte de Dan…no le dejas descansar… - susurró desvaído.

Los ojos del niño estaban perdidos, parecían turbios, y su voz se desvanecía, sonando en la lejanía. Lentamente un chakra blanco comenzaba a rodearlos, como humo…los ojos comenzaban a tomar un tono ocre y se perdían en el vacío, hasta crear una espiral. Parecían dos pequeños dragones dormidos en su interior. El Hokage no estaba muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo el niño, pero no estaba seguro de poder intervenir sin causarle daños:

Sen…¿Qué quieres hacer? Sen! – Tsunade intentaba hablar calmada y devolverle la conciencia, pero seguía con su poder. Tenía la esperanza de que Sakura entrase de un momento a otro por la puerta, pero no se había dado cuenta que había perdido la noción del tiempo y Sakura hacía más de dos horas que había marchado en busca de Shizune. – Sen, debes despertar…no somos tus enemigos!

No voy a hacerte daño…Dan…él esta en ti.- Siseó el dragón.

¿Qué?!- Que poco le gusto a Tsunade esa frase. Hombre, ella había amado a su novio, pero no tanto como para regalarle residencia en su propio cuerpo…debía ser una broma- Sen, ya esta bien. No hay espíritus, ni nada de nada, de acuerdo? Sólo son pesadillas.

Tú le has abierto la puerta, el miedo los alimenta, les dais poder y os manipulan. Sen lo sabe, él lo sabe, hay que liberarle de su dolor, de tu dolor.

El dragón se incorporó delante de ella y rodeándola con diversos dragones iluminados la elevó. Poco a poco, una silueta gris se formaba en el aire alrededor de Tsunade que se retorcía y no dejaba de gritar. Finalmente logró extraerla por completo y tomó la forma del antiguo novio de Tsunade, que no cesaba de rizarse y de gritar. Un espeluznante alarido inhumano, que se clavaba en la mente de Tsunade, resonó en la habitación, colmándola de terror. El hokage logró entender unas de las frases: _'Tu me dejaste morir!'._ Súbitamente Tsunade se desplomó contra el sofá. Todo había terminado. Ya no quedaba una sola gota de humo en la habitación. Todo había recobrado su aspecto natural; Sen recuperó su forma de dragón y tras recorrer la habitación revoloteando, se posó sobre la cómoda una vez más, cuando Tsunade intervino:

Sen…él me odiaba!- Tsunade estaba afligida. No prestaba atención al hecho de que Sen estuviese allí. La frase de Dan le atormentaba mucho más.

Aquella silueta que había rodeado al Hokage, turbia y maldita, ya no era Dan. Era un alma en pena alimentada por el remordimiento de Tsunade. Ella había escuchado lo que deseaba oír, lo que su mente estuvo creando todos estos años de castigo por la perdida de su amado. Pero ese ya no era Dan, ni su voluntad, aquella frase que marcó a la Maestra no era el remordimiento de Dan, era el suyo propio. Su alma se quedó atrapada en la vida real porque ella no le dejó marchar, no le había permitido descansar todos estos largos años y perdió su voluntad, su carácter, quedando atrapado en este mundo, el de los vivos para ellos llamado 'El Limbo', alimentado por la pena de su amada Tsunade y su sentimiento de culpa por no haberle podido salvar; Las almas son buenas hasta que se convierten en espíritus, y para ello, para convertirse en espíritus, han de intervenir los humanos, alimentándoles de remordimientos, ira, dolor y desolación, como era el caso del Hokage. Ahora el alma de Dan, limpia y sin poder, descansaría en paz.

Sen había experimentado, durante sus escasos años de vida, la diferencia que había entre las almas y los espíritus o fantasmas. El dragón, que yacía en el interior del recipiente humano, estaba cargado de poderes sobrenaturales que le permitían verlos, oírlos y tocarlos (esto último en algunos casos). Poderes que convivieron con el niño Ikari desde la muerte de su madre, quien los desató a causa del dolor que provocó sobre él tras su desaparición. Nunca supo como emplear sus poderes en beneficio, sin embargo, desde la noche en que lanzó la tiara contra la pared y desató el sello del dragón liberándole, los poderes y los conocimientos se solaparon en su mente, haciéndole capaz de emplearlos como autodefensa. Algo ciertamente muy peligroso para la villa y la vida de sus habitantes, ya que eran poderes sin control que podrían provocar muertes, como era el caso del Líder Hatake que estuvo al borde del abismo; no obstante, el niño había dejado de pensar como humano, había comprendido que él no era normal, no era un ser común, se sentía bien siendo lo que era, se sentía liberado y sabía que tarde o temprano alguien vendría a recogerle, a enseñarle. Y por alguna razón, Hikaru Sen Ikari, estaba convencido de que ese alguien era Tsunade.

Al Hokage le había dado tiempo de recuperarse y analizar la situación: _Increíble, Sen esta conmigo! Esta tumbado sobre la cómoda como algo natural! ¿Esto es real? ¿Esto esta ocurriendo?!_. La alegría invadía el cuerpo de Tsunade, que no cabía en sí de la emoción. El Dragón pudo haber huido mientras ella estaba en trance y sin conocimiento, pero no lo hizo. Quizás lo había conseguido, pero rápidamente recordó que, pese a este suceso acaecido minutos atrás, debería explicarle a Sen todo lo que sabía y entre esas cosas, narrarle el pasado de su madre, un pasado para el desconocido que quizás no lograría aceptar. En cualquier caso el mejor momento para hacerlo era este. Pero recordó algo importante: ¿Y Sasuke? Entonces pensó en Sakura y observó su reloj. Eran las 00.33h, había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado, y sólo podían pasar dos cosas desde su punto de vista: O que Sakura e estaba en peligro, ya que todavía no había regresado y el invernadero estaba a 2 minutos de casa, O que ella misma estaba en peligro, éste chico no era Sen y estaba atrapada en algún genjutsu ejemplar. Sea como fuese, era momento de averiguarlo, pero tenía un resquicio de esperanza:

Aunque el niño no tuviese ningún conocimiento de las artes ninja, estaba claro que era un experto con los poderes sobrenaturales. Horas antes había curado a Sasuke de su letargo, y ahora lo había hecho con ella. Nadie en la villa era capaz de provocar un genjutsu de esas magnitudes en la villa que fuese capaz de engañar durante más de dos horas al máximo mandatario de la villa, así que, podría ser que lo que sucedía fuese cierto, y ese dragón fuese Sen Ikari y no un Henge falso, que lo que había visto y vivido hubiese sucedido de verdad. Si las esperanzas de Tsunade eran ciertas, únicamente le quedaba una cosa por averiguar: ¿Por qué en 2 horas y media Sakura no había vuelto, y tan si quiera nadie se había preocupado por el Hokage? ¿Y si realmente Tsunade estaba muerta?…


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿Trágico Final?

**CAPÍTULO 7¿Trágico Final?**

**KONOHA¿Trágico Final?**

_**6 de septiembre 07, 22.00h**_

_**Camino de la Academia**_

Shikamaru estaba abatido. Aquellas palabras del Hokage habían caído a plomo sobre el chico. No podía creer que Tsunade hubiese sido tan dura con él. Su tono lacónico y a la vez sarcástico le hizo mella. Caminaba por las calles, pensativo, perdido, abstraído en aquella conversación que no cesaba en su mente. Desganado por la situación, arrastraba sus pies por el suelo, golpeando cada piedra que encontraba a su paso por el camino a modo de repulsa por la rabia contenida minutos atrás. Le hubiese gustado replicar las palabras del Hokage, debatir con él lo dicho, demostrar que no era del todo cierta su apreciación, pero en el fondo sabía que no serviría de nada y que lo mejor era oír, ver y callar o acatar, según se viera. Al fin y al cabo, no quería ser ninja activo más tiempo. Estaba más que seguro de la decisión que había tomado tiempo atrás. Ahora tenía la vida perfecta y le gustaba mucho su trabajo en el laboratorio farmacéutico. Bajo su punto de vista, ayudaba mucho más a la villa de esa forma y al mismo tiempo, se aseguraba no dejar a su mujer sola, muerto en combate o a saber de que otra forma. Además, para eso estaban los ninjas de alto nivel como Naruto. Rudos, tercos y cabezotas o mejor dicho luchadores persistentes. La inteligencia sólo servía para crear una buena estrategia, pero si después no eras capaz de ejecutarla con la fuerza necesaria estabas perdido. Más que vendido. Quizás como líder de escuadrón estratégico hubiese trabajado bien, pero lo que cobraba como Chunnin era una miseria para mantener una familia, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para conseguir un puesto de Jounin como maestro de genios. Él no tenía nada que explicar, pero si muchas cosas que aprender. Así que, su decisión de convertirse en sabio de medicinas curativas le aportaría todo el éxito necesario.

Aún pensativo, regocijándose de su sabia elección de futuro, olvidó mirar que camino tomaba para volver a casa. Caminaba por instinto, sin rumbo determinado, se dejaba llevar simplemente por sus piernas, recorriendo así las clásicas calles que tomaba cada día para ir a trabajar. Por lo que, sin quererlo, dio con el puesto de Ramen más codiciado de Konoha: Ichikaru Ramen. Y como no, allí encontró a su cliente predilecto. Llevaba allí sentado desde la mañana, cerca de las 10h. Por suerte no había estado comiendo durante las doce horas que estuvo en el puesto, de ser así¡en breve deberían hospitalizarle por algún tipo de paro estomacal o alguna enfermedad desconocida similar! No, en realidad había estado charlando con su cocinero favorito de su último viaje con Jiraiya. Le había contado con pelos y señales que entrenamientos había realizado. Incluso se había molestado en recoger sabrosos y exóticos ingredientes para la cocina de su viejo amigo del Ichikaru. Conclusión: Sin querer había olvidado la hora, el día e incluso el encargo que le encomendó a la mañana su Hokage, que seguramente a estas horas ya habría desfallecido de hambre. Al verle, Shikamaru recordó su encuentro a primera hora de la mañana y la conversación que habían mantenido, por lo que se interesó en saber que le contestó el Hokage en su cita:

Waa!...Naruto-Kun, siempre comiendo ramen…que problemático! Sírvame uno, por favor- Y mientras hacía su pedido, Naruto, el viejo del puesto y él mismo, se echaron a reír de sus palabras. – ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

Nara!! El Ramen es necesario para vivir bien, sano y feliz…pero ahora que lo dices¿De qué reunión hablas? – Dijo Naruto sonriente pero sorprendido

Venga hombre¿Cómo que, qué reunión? La que tenías esta mañana a primera hora con la maestra Hokage, para lo de apuntarte al examen de ascenso¿Recuerdas? Que problemático no acordarse…

Oh! Por los pelos del Sannin pervertido y por los viejos verdes! Me he olvidado por completo!!! Pero aún estoy a tiempo, no son las doce de la noche, quizás me atienda la maestra. He de irme Nara, nos vemos! – Y entre gritos y saltos, el joven Naruto salio despedido del puesto de sopas como un gamo.

Vaya, este chico es un saco de sorpresas, buenas y no tan buenas- El cocinero y Shikamaru se miraron y agachadon la cabeza, la sacudieron con pesadez, compadeciéndose del ninja.

Mientras Nara se tomaba la sopa, pensaba en Naruto y su futuro. Realmente lo tenía difícil: a su edad y con su nivel, ser un genin era una lacra. Su suerte era el hecho de poseer el Kyubi, ser quien era, porque en parte, esa idea hacía olvidar a los altos cargos el rango ninja de Naruto, pero en realidad…si alguna vez decidía hacer una misión, ningún cliente desearía que para un encargo de alto riesgo se destinase un genin mayor de dieciocho años. Y no porque fuese un mal genin, ni mucho menos, si no por el hecho de serlo, de ser un genin a esa edad. El nivel que se conocía como genin era el cargo que se les otorgaba a los alumnos recién estrenados de la academia, las jóvenes promesas del futuro, y en realidad más que un rango, era un nivel de transición. Se esperaba que todo aquel que finalmente decidiese dedicarse a la vida ninja, a los dieciocho años como mínimo ya fuese un chunin; en fin, por más vueltas que le diese a la historia, Nara no podía hacer nada por ayudar a Naruto en ese aspecto, así que, terminó su sopa, pagó y se marchó a casa. Había sido un día para el olvido y lo único que deseaba ahora, era caer en loa brazos de su esposa.

No muy lejos del puesto de Ramen, en una calle inferior que se hallaba al lado del paseo principal de Konoha, estaba el Hostal Haruno. Un edificio con una gran envergadura que ocupaba casi el ancho de tres casas. Además era tan alto, gracias a las dos torres que lo encumbraban, que desde el paseo del puesto de ramen se podía ver el interior de éste por las ventanas de la tercera planta. Esto era posible porque Konoha se había construido en las faldas de una montaña y sus habitantes, antaño, debieron construir sus casas a diferentes alturas, repartidas por los bancales de dicha montaña. Incluso en ocasiones había aprovechado los legendarios árboles como estructuras, pero ese no era el caso del Hostal Haruno. Éste era más bien un castillo que, en la actualidad, hacía servicio de pensión en la villa. Sus dueños, los padres de Sakura, lo habían habilitado convirtiendo sus frías estancias y salas, en acogedoras habitaciones que atraía a los turistas. De hecho, era el Hostal más concurrido de toda Konoha por su conocida belleza y comodidad. A día de hoy se hospedaban dos extranjeros. Al parecer, dos periodistas que vinieron a la villa para escribir una especie de guía acerca de la ciudad. O bueno, eso es lo que habían dicho a la madre de Sakura, la señora Ai Haruno, el día que llegaron. Anduvieron informándose sobre todas las bibliotecas del condado, y le hicieron cantidad de preguntas referente al actual Hokage y sus antecesores. En ocasiones preguntas bastante comprometidas que se negó a contestar, pese a intentar ser lo más amable posible con ellos. Sea como fuere, la madre de Sakura quedó extrañada después de aquella entrevista. No quería pensar mal, ni mucho menos, pero todos sabemos como son los adultos. Ella no hacía más que observarlos y veía que el americano se dirigía constantemente a la habitación del otro compañero, y además, siempre en horas nocturnas. Y luego no cesaban de hacer ruidos extraños y dar golpes, como si arrastraran los muebles…¿Qué podría pensar una mujer como ella de algo así? En cualquier caso, estaba equivocada. Ni muchos menos habían elegido un paraje perdido como Konoha para convertirlo en su nido de amor donde poder hacer manitas, (aunque de alguna manera ,era una buena opción para las parejas necesitadas), si no que, vinieron en misión de investigación para la redacción de un periódico de tirada nacional y una revista de interés público, y debían mantener en alto secreto su trabajo. De hecho, era bastante probable que si algún ninja se enteraba de las investigaciones que estaban llevando a cabo, los condenarían y juzgarían. Y quien sabe, tal vez se verían inmersos en algún problema más grande y peligroso; de esto último era de lo que sospechaba el padre de Sakura, Shin Haruno. Estaba convencido de que eran espías y no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que guardar sus secretos en una habitación de su Hostal. ¿Y si los ninjas creían que eran cómplices de aquellos huéspedes? Así se pasaban todas las noches, discutiendo en la trastienda del hostal, él sobre si contarle todo al hokage y ponerle sobre aviso, y ella dispuesta a encubrirlos. Sin embargo, caída la noche, no se esperaban que sus discusiones se fuesen a terminar.

Alguien llamó al timbre de recepción y el marido se dirigió a atenderlo. Al entrar en la sala quedó algo asombrado y al a vez perturbado por la situación. En el recibidor habían cuatro hombres enmascarados, seguramente Anbu por las mascaras y sus ropas, pero no podía cerciorarlo ya que nunca antes había visto a uno de cerca. Lo poco que sabía de ellos, era de boca de su hija Sakura. En cualquier caso, su presencia hacía temblar hasta los pilares de la casa. De ellos se desprendía una gran hostilidad: tres permanecían en guardia y el cuarto, que parecía el líder, sostenía con sus dos manos su Katana dorada al límite de desenvainar. Aquella imagen mermó la tranquilidad del padre de Sakura, que sin poder evitarlo, les preguntó con la voz partida por el temor:

Buenas noches¿Qué desean?- y rápidamente tragó saliva.

Por su espalda resbalaba una fría gota de sudor que le hacía recordar a su mujer. Quería evitar a cualquier precio que la viesen, que saliese de la trastienda, debía de conseguir que no se acercase a la recepción, pero no sabía como hacerlo. El pánico le inundaba. Pese a que el cuerpo de élite (más conocidos por sus siglas ANBU) debía ser buena gente, además de los protectores oficiales del Hogake, Shin Haruno tenía un mal presagio. Aquellas personas parecían buscar algo, y no parecían estar dispuestos a dejarlo escapar bajo ningún concepto. Después de abrumarle el mal presentimiento, pensó que siempre le quedaba la opción y último recurso de pulsar el botón de la alarma y otros Anbu, encargados de vigilar los comercios, acudirían en su ayuda. De esa manera, los que actualmente yacían en recepción no se atreverían a atacar, dado que otros Anbu estarían presentes y así se acabaría la historia. Además, tenía pensada la excusa perfecta: 'Piqué el botón de alarma por equivocación, mientras hablaba con estos señores de la seguridad en el Hostal'. Ya estaba todo pensado, sí, estaba decidido, eso es lo que haría. Ante todo apreciaba su vida, pero más la de su mujer y no estaba dispuesto a que le torturasen mediante su mujer, atacándola, sabe dios como. Todas estas ideas le asaltaban la mente por el remordimiento que guardaba desde que hospedaba en el hostal a aquellos dos periodistas. Estaba plenamente convencido de que no eran trigo limpio aquellos dos extranjeros y de que tarde o temprano vendrían a buscarles y ahora ya era demasiado tarde arrepentirse de no haber avisado antes al Hokage. Sin demorar un minuto más y sin la espera de la respuesta del líder Anbu a su pregunta, el hombre pulsó la alarma:

**¡¡PI PI PI!!**

Vaya, vaya, vaya, suena el busca. Tenemos trabajo, chicos. Una alarma ¿De donde procede la llamada?

Hostal Haruno, señor!

Vaya, que viejo más predecible…- el anbu agitó la cabeza lentamente con negativa, compadeciéndose del torpe hombre.

El corazón de Shin Haruno se paró en seco por unas milésimas de segundo, o esa era la sensación que tenía. Frió como el hielo estaba, sangre gélida era lo que le recorría las venas en este momento. Todas sus predicciones se vieron cumplidas. Era el fin, el de él y el de su esposa, la cual, al escuchar la alarma del local, salió de la trastienda al mostrador para curiosear:

Cariño. ¿Qué sucede ahí fuera¿Quién hay?- La cara de la mujer se petrificó de golpe al ver a su marido ante aquellos hombres, de los cuales, el líder se aproximaba lentamente hacia su marido, ahora si, con la katana desenvainada apuntando hacia su esposo.

Fijaos, si el muy perro tiene perra! Y la tenía escondida. Pero la muy golfa ha salido de la perrera a husmear…jajaja! – El líder que se aproximaba, gritaba sin cesar entre risas. El resto de Anbu permanecían estáticos, serenos y silenciosos. Sin duda alguna eran metódicos, auténticos militares.

¿Qué sucede aquí¿Qué desean? No hagan daño a mi marido, no ha hecho nada malo…- La mujer sacudía a su esposo intentando devolverle a la realidad, y este reaccionó apartándola, situándose ante ella para protegerla.

Váyanse les digo, aquí no se les ha perdido nada. Lo pagaran muy caro esto. El Hokage no lo permitirá. – Vociferaba el padre encolerizado por la situación, mientras reculaba con su esposa hacia la trastienda para protegerla.

Deje de decir chorradas, el Hokage es un don nadie, un títere, las leyes las ejecutamos nosotros. Apártese antes de que le haga una cara nueva…

¿Pero que hemos hecho¿Qué diablos quieren de nosotros?…- Grito Ai Haruno casi con la voz anegada por la angustia y las lagrimas.

Exactamente no han hecho nada, jajaja, pero podemos divertirnos ¿No? – añadió el líder irónicamente, mientras se acercaba hacia Shin empuñando la katana, que inmediatamente sacudió hacia el cuello del hombre. Pero la señora Haruno empujo a su marido contra la pared, salvándole la vida y perdiendo un mechón de su cabello, sesgado por la fina hoja de la espada, que por momentos quedó bañada de esa seda rosa. El líder siseo con su lengua, rabioso de no haber alcanzado el cuello del hombre, pero a la vez, alegre de haberle cortado el pelo a la esposa. – Bueno, no se podrá quejar, le he hecho un nuevo corte de pelo, deberá pagarme por ello, jajaja- sin duda, aquel Anbu era más retorcido y sarcástico de lo que los señores Haruno podían esperar.

Ai Haruno estuvo apunto de gritar, pero se contuvo pensando que si lo hacía no dudarían en matar a su marido. Se incorporó y sacudió el resto de sus cabellos cortados al suelo. En ese mismo momento el líder la agarró de un brazo y la empujo contra la pared. Mientras aguantaba la respiración intentando sofocar su ansiedad, la fina punta de la katana se deslizaba por su tráquea, bajando lentamente, rasgando su vestido y poco a poco su suave piel con la punzante hoja. El apretado vestido dejaba de hacer presión en su pecho que había quedado al descubierto ahora, rebosante y sensual, deslizándose entre ellos una caliente gota de sangre de su propio cuello. El líder continuó rasgando su vestido hasta llegar al ombligo, donde finalmente se detuvo. Espero que la sangre resbalase hasta la katana y justo al impactar contra la fría hoja, en un gesto ávido y seco, corto la pieza de unión del sostén, que saltó dejando caer sobre el tronco de la mujer, sus grandes y hermosos pechos:

¿Sabes que perrilla? Hace mucho tiempo que no disfruto de una mujer. Dime¿cuántos años tienes?

Rabiosa, humillada, encolerizada, avergonzada y a la vez asustada y temerosa, la mujer contuvo una vez más su respiración, trago la poca saliva que le quedaba en su seca garganta y contesto a su pregunta, aunque de buena gana le hubiese escupido:

40.

¿40 Años? Si señor! Bien maduritas. No tiene usted un cuerpo de cuarenta años¿Sabe¿Eh chicos? Me dice treinta y me lo creo de no ser por esa hermosa, joven y provocativa hija que tiene, ya sabe ¿No? – añadía mientras limpiaba con el pulgar la sangre de la katana.

El cielo cayó a plomo sobre la mujer. Sabían quien era su hija: '_Oh! Dios mió!'_. ¿Y si la había secuestrado¿Y si la habían violado¿O torturado y asesinado? No podía soportarlo más. La presión pudo con la mujer. Los hijos siempre habían sido, era y será, un tema intocable para una madre.

Oh señor! No por favor¿Qué le han hecho a mi hija? Por favor ¿Qué le han hecho? No le hagan daño por favor, déjenla, llévenme a mi, por favor se lo suplico, no hagan daño a mi niña.

La madre de Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas, sometida, sollozando cual plañidera, abatida y destrozada por la desolación de aquellas palabras, de aquella idea, de pensar que podría tener un solo rasguño, suplicaba clemencia. A diferencia de Sakura, sus padres eran meros civiles indefensos, que además, ahora, recordaban que su hija no estaba en su mejor momento, frágil y delicada por la caída de Sasuke Uchiha.

No mujer, no. Esté tranquila señora. No dude de que a usted me la llevo y además, seguramente a la cama. No se preocupe por eso. – la sangre fría del líder era palpable en el ambiente, no se le removía ni el estomago al ver aquella madre suplicando, sus palabras lo decían todo.- Y por su hija, no se preocupe tampoco, no le hemos hecho nada, nada que no le guste, ya sabe, es una golfilla, como usted. Madre e hija, jajaja! – se reía a carcajadas, mientras enfundaba su espada una vez más. Bien, compañeros, esto se esta alargando mucho. Vosotros cerrad las ventanas y oberturas por donde la gente ajena pudiese husmear. Tú ata al viejo y sustitúyelo, no sabemos si pueden regresar clientes a estas horas y necesitaran que alguien los atienda. Yo me marcho a una habitación con la perra, a ver que le saco, o mejor dicho, que le meto, jajaja! – y volvía a reír a carcajadas mientras se acercaba a la madre de sakura.

La agarró del brazo y la puso en pie, estirando fuertemente de ella. La acercó contra su pecho y la rodeó con el brazo izquierdo apretándola y aprisionándola contra su cuerpo. La mano derecha se posó en su cabeza y se deslizo lentamente por su fino cabello, ahora cortado en seco por el percance anterior. Fue dejando caer su mano hasta alcanzar los pechos de la mujer, entonces, se acercó su mano a la boca y con los dientes se fue quitando el guante que le privaba de tocar la suave piel de la mujer. Cuando lo consiguió, posó su mano sobre el terso pecho de la mujer y lo sopesó suavemente, hasta que una lágrima de ésta calló sobre la mano de él. Entonces se la cargó al hombro, como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y después, dándole palmaditas en el culo, subía las escaleras mientras hacía el signo de la victoria sus compañeros con la otra mano.

Mientras los otros dos Anbu, tras haber cumplido la orden de su líder, se encargaban de vigilar los pasillos por donde andaba el líder, el tercero ataba al viejo en la trastienda del hostal. Le dejó inconsciente y después aprovechó para hacer un 'Henge' del marido para no causar sospechas a la posible clientela que acudiese a recepción o entre los mismos huéspedes. Ya habían armado suficiente jaleo minutos atrás, y eso podría provocar que algún vecino se acercase a curiosear por la zona o simplemente que cualquier otro grupo de vigilancia se aproximase para saber que ocurría. Debía estar atentos y dar lo mejor de si mismos si querían dar el pego.

Ya en la habitación principal del hostal, se encontraba el líder con la madre de Sakura. Había escogido aquella habitación por su localización y situación respecto al resto de la casa y en especial, respecto a la villa. Habían estudiando minuciosamente el lugar y la situación que los ampararía esa noche y por supuestos, habían escogido el momento perfecto para poder asaltar el lugar. No había sido ni mucho menos fruto del azar. Sabían de sobras que esta noche Sakura no estaría en el Hostal, dado que a la mañana había caído enferma tras la recuperación de Sasuke y ahora yacía en casa del Hokage. Además, en la repartición de turnos de vigilancia, se aseguraron de ser el único grupo (refiriéndose a ellos cuatro) que tuviese acceso a la alarma del hostal, de manera que si alguno de los inquilinos se le ocurriese disparar la alarma, solo ellos pudiesen recibir el aviso y evitarse problemas con otros equipos Anbu. Era más que evidente que esta gente no era trigo limpio. El padre de Sakura había acertado de lleno, era un cuerpo de élite corrupto, no obedecían al Hokage, pero estaban infiltrados entre el cuerpo de élite de éste. Así que los padres de Sakura estaban perdidos: nadie acudiría en su ayuda esa noche, por que nadie sospecharía nada; en realidad, el equipo corrupto no contaba con tener que torturar a los padres de Sakura, esperaban poder tener un visita cordial y marcharse con la información necesaria, pero el estúpido viejo tuvo que pulsar la alarma y eso incendió la cólera del líder, que ahora no le perdonaría haber sido un entrometido gallina. Por ello, y por que no estaban del todo seguros de poder conseguirlo todo sin llegar a las manos, se había encargado de estudiar minuciosamente a Sakura Haruno, para poder amenazar a sus padres en caso de emergencia. Todo esto restaba por un lado, pero no era lo único que se había planteado antes del asalto. Otra de las cosas importantes, de hecho, casi la más importante, era el estudio del terreno. Motivo de la elección de aquella habitación. El Hostal Haruno era bastante similar a un castillo en miniatura: constaba de dos alas (Este y Oeste), encabezadas por dos grandes torres de vigilancia, que entremedias de éstas, en su centro, coronaba una gran estancia que actualmente se había convertido en sus salones, cocinas, terrazas y habitaciones. Las plantas normales llegaban hasta el cuarto piso, y después se le sumaban las plantas de las torres que hacían respectivamente tres plantas más, cada una. En total el edificio constaba de siete pisos, más sótano. La torre que había elegido el líder era la suite más cara del Hostal. Normalmente el Hokage la alquilaba a la familia Haruno cuando algún alto cargo visitaba la villa y necesitaba hospedarse en algún lugar. Ya podéis imaginar que si la habitación era alquilada para un alto cargo, es señal de que la torre reúne unos grandes requisitos. Y así era. Las tres plantas se distribuían como una casa aparte del resto del edificio. Constaba de todo lo necesario para hacer vida en ella, e incluso tenía una salida exclusiva, que evitaba pasar por el resto del edificio. La primera planta de la torre, (que correspondía a la cuarta en el edificio), era la que estaba aislada del resto mediante unas grandes puertas de madera que te llevaban a una habitación de espera. En ella unas grandes cristaleras daban luz a una recepción con unos cómodos sofás que dejaban ver tras ellos, unas hermosas cortinas rojas que te llevaban a la salida exclusiva de la torre. Si te asomabas, veías una gran terraza, seguida de una escalinata que te bajaba a la planta inferior, y así sucesivamente, hasta llegar a la planta suelo. Y durante toda la escalinata una inmensa fuente, te acompañaba haciendo cascadas en cada planta, hasta llegar a un estanque en el jardín posterior de la torre. Una belleza sin igual, y un paraje digno de visitar, pero al alcance de muy pocos. A Sakura le gustaba mucho leer en aquel lugar cuando nadie ocupaba la suite, ya que el sonido del agua al repicar contra las rocas le relajaba. Sin embargo ahora ese sonido no era para relajar. Al líder Anbu le venía bien para evitar posibles filtraciones de sonidos, como gritos de su rehén o similares. Pero prosigamos. En esa misma primera planta de recepción de la torre, se hallaba la cocina y el salón principal donde se comía, así que, el líder había aprovechado para recoger un tentempié para su posterior entrevista con Ai Haruno. En la segunda planta, a la que se accedía por una gran escalera de madera, tallada a mano con unos grabados de la 3ª gran batalla ninja, se encontraba la biblioteca y la sala de descanso. Allí todas las cristaleras estaban dispuestas de unas grandes cortinas bordadas con hilos de oro, con el dibujo del primer y segundo Hokage de la villa. Una obra maestra. Se denotaba que estaban en la suite de un palacio. Además, y lo más bueno de aquella hermosa planta, es que estaba rodeada de una doble cristalera, lo que insonorizaba el local, cosa que, como ya sabéis, convenía al líder corrupto. Y finalmente en la tercera planta se encontraba la habitación, el aseo y el baño. En el punto más alto de la torre, el séptimo piso. Éste último incluía una gran halconera circular, que rodeaba todo el cilindro de la torre y que por lo tanto, permitía vigilar, todos los puntos de Konoha. Además, hemos de recordar, que el Hostal Haruno estaba cerca de unos quinientos metros de la casa del Hokage y por lo tanto a unos setecientos de la cima de la montaña, las caras de los hokages talladas en roca, lo que suponía, que, desde el balcón de la séptima planta, se podía divisar hasta los movimientos del Hokage. De ahí que fuesen nombradas torres de vigilancia y por su puesto el motivo de su decoración: Antaño, aquella torre había sido habitación de los primero hokages de la villa y sido refugio de éstos durante las guerras; por todos estos motivos y alguno más que seguramente olvido citar, el líder había escogido aquel lugar, en aquel preciso momento. Ahora mismo era imposible que alguien los descubriese allí, aquel lugar era una guarida, era el lugar más recóndito y seguro para torturar a una persona, paradójicamente.

Después de analizar bien la situación actual y cerrar puertas, ventanas y cortinas, soltó a la mujer contra la cama y la comida de la que se había provisto en la cocina de la primera planta. Antes de que la señora Haruno pudiese rebullirse, la ató de pies y manos a cada una de las patas de la cama y gateó por encima de ella hasta llegar a la altura de su cara. Con la mano derecha se apoderó de un kunai y se lo reposó sobre los labios, deslizándolo lentamente por la comisura de sus labios, hasta llegar a sus orejas y apartando rápidamente el kunai para empuñarlo bien con todo el puño, poniéndoselo entre ceja y ceja, dijo:

Colabore o le cortaré cada una de las rajitas de su cuerpo hasta convertirlas en brechas. No haga que corra la sangre desmesuradamente – Y mientras decía eso, hacía el gesto en su propio cuello con el Kunai, como si se lo fuese a cortar.

La mujer apartó la mirada girando la cabeza hacia un lado indignada, sin embargo, no opuso resistencia para ser atada. Sabía que estaba perdida, había perdido incluso las ganas de escupirle, ahora lo único que quería era ver su cara para poder maldecirle todos los minutos de vida que le quedaban para poder arrastrarle con la maldición hasta el mismísimo infierno.

El Anbu se había desplazado por toda la habitación buscando cámaras de seguridad o algún objeto que más tarde pudiese incriminarlos de algo. Debían eliminar todo tipo de pruebas, pero no halló nada, aunque no muy satisfecho, comunicó por el transmisor a sus dos compañeros libres que analizasen toda la residencia. Aunque habían hecho un estudio milimétrico del asalto, una vez dentro del edificio, no podía saber que se encontraría y por ello debía estudiarlo in situ:

Dígame ¿No tienen cámaras de seguridad que registren las visitas? – Miro impaciente a la mujer que no hacía ademán de contestarle y sin demora se abalanzó sobre ella, poniéndole el Kunai entre las piernas – Conteste ahora mismo o la rajo!

Aquí no – dijo lacónicamente con toda la poca valentía que le quedaba.

¿Dónde pues? No me hagas preguntarte cada matiz o matizaré yo todo tu cuerpo a cortes.

En la entrada, en el restaurante, en los jardines y en la despensa, donde el montacargas de suministros.

Así me gusta. ¿Ves? Comenzamos a entendernos – y se incorporó lentamente, resbalando la punta del Kunai, por la entrepierna de Ai, hasta su rodilla. – Beta dos, mira en el Hall, bar, patios y montacargas. Asegúrate de que no hay más. Beta uno, revisa el resto de habitaciones donde no hay huéspedes. Alfa informa! Cambio.

Aquí Alfa, todo en orden señor, cambio.

Bien, corto.

Tras terminar de dar las órdenes a los compañeros, decidió relajarse. Paseando lentamente por la habitación, ante la vista de su rehén, comenzó a desnudarse. Caminaba de un lado a otro, a la altura de los ojos de Ai, desabrochándose el chaleco. Primero lanzó sobre ella el único guante que le quedaba. Después el chaleco y las camisas, seguido se despojó de sus armas, dejándolas sobre la mesa, salvo un kunai que lo reposó sobre la mano izquierda de la señora Haruno. La mujer se puso nerviosa al ver que le entregó el kunai, no sabía que significaba aquel gesto. El Anbu, ya descamisado, con su torso desnudo y libre de armas, se desbotonó las botas y las retiró. En él sólo quedaba la ropa de sus piernas y su máscara. Se sentó al lado izquierdo de la cama, mirando hacia la mujer, que no cesaba de seguirle con la mirada, nerviosa, aturdida, a la espera de ver por fin su rostro. Un rostro que jamás olvidaría y que maldeciría cada segundo de vida que le quedase. Y llegó el momento…con su mano derecha sostenía su máscara y con la izquierda retiró el chakra que la mantenía sobre su tez…y allí estaba, era él, era el hombre que su hija había amado tantos años, llevaba el pelo liso y eso evitó que le reconociese, pero ahora, sin máscara, no cabía la duda…

- Uchiha…aa…sas…sas…Sasuke!


	9. Capítulo 8: No puede ser verdad

**CAPÍTULO 8: No Puede Ser Verdad…**

**KONOHA: Un Respiro…**

_**6 de Septiembre 07, 23.00h**_

_**Hostal Haruno**_

Uchiha Sasuke…!- Susurró la madre de Sakura, Ai Haruno.

Allí estaba él con su corta melena alisada por las circunstancias, aparentemente saludable, sin resquicios en su rostro de haber pasado años en un hospital aislado del mundo. Los ojos de Ai no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, era imposible soportar la idea de ver a aquel hombre ante sí, casi le había considerado un hijo. Escuchar a su hija años de charlas sobre aquel chico la habían llevado a amarle y respetarle como su futuro yerno. Sentía un especial aprecio hacia él dadas las historias que Sakura había llegado a recrear de viva voz noche tras noche. Pero ahora, todo eso se había roto en pedazos. De aquel joven y apuesto muchacho, ahora sólo quedaba una inmensa decepción y traición. Un vacío terrible y desesperante que ahogaba la respiración de Ai.

Pobre mujer, estas al borde del infarto. Has perdido toda la sensualidad, ya no me gustas. ¿Sabes? Es gracioso que seas madre de una kunoichi tan excelente y carezcas de todo arte ninja. – Agrego el supuesto líder Anbu.

¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- La mujer no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y arrancó a llorar.

Pero, mi perra: ¿Por qué lloras ahora? Ya es tarde, ni las lágrimas cambiaran el rumbo de la situación. ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? Que lamentables sois los civiles, sois tan predecibles y tan susceptibles, frágiles y quebradizos ante la mínima expresión de dolor…Ay! No sé que hacer contigo. Sinceramente, había planeado follarte, pero pensándolo bien, tu hija será más ardiente y pasional que tú. – Y al instante se echó a reír – La verdad es que no esperaba que todo fuese tan sencillo, iré al grano.

Lentamente el líder del escuadrón corrupto avanzó sobre la cama donde la señora Haruno yacía tendida y atada, deslizándose hasta la altura de su torso, volcándose sobre él, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia la de ésta, para agarrarla. Con su mano izquierda se hizo dueño del pecho de Ai y acercando su cara, rozó con sus labios la fina y tersa piel de estos. La respiración de la mujer se aceleró y el pecho seguía el compás de las expiraciones, hinchándose, deshinchándose, así consecutivamente. El movimiento provocaba el constante chocar de los labios del chico contra éstos, hasta que finalmente todo terminó en un fuerte beso y lametón sobre su pezón derecho, el cual había endurecido durante el roce. Ahora sí, suavemente, evitando hacer daño a la mujer, el líder se deslizó hasta la oreja izquierda de ésta y apartándole el pelo, susurró:

¿No me digas que en el fondo te pongo cachonda? Tu a mi también.- Y sin vacilar, mordió tenuemente el lóbulo de Ai, haciéndola notar su húmeda lengua.

La mujer sollozaba entre lágrimas y suspiros, soportando las circunstancias en las que se encontraba en la medida de lo posible. El forcejeo no era factible, jamás surtiría efecto y lo único que conseguiría era gastar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Debía conservarlas por si tenía la suerte de poder escapar en algún despiste del malvado ninja, aunque en realidad, ella había perdido toda esperanza de que algo así sucediese.

Súbitamente el transmisor del Anbu dio señal y éste se levantó para contestar:

Aquí Líder, ¿Qué sucede? Cambio.

Aquí alpha, se acerca alguien. Beta ha ido a identificarlo. Cambio.

No hagáis movimientos extraños ni precipitados, averiguar si es un civil y si es así, seguir con el plan acordado. Si es un ninja, identificar su rango, si es inferior a jounin, continuar con el henge copia del viejo, si es superior, advertirme, tendremos un cambio de planes. Cambio.

Informando a Beta. Cambio y Corto.

Corto.

Aquí Beta. Cambio.

Aquí Líder, informa. Cambio.

Es un Ninja. Nivel Anbu. Nombre Sai. Escuadrón 7. Se dirige al portal del Hostal. Espero órdenes. Cambio.

Abrid la puerta, dejarle pasar e indicarle el camino hasta la habitación en la que me encuentro. Cambio y Corto.

Justo en el mismo momento en el que el líder cortó la comunicación con sus compañeros, éste se giró sobre sí, mirando a Ai con cara afable y sonrió:

Perra, ¡tenemos visita!

Mientras, en el recibidor del hostal, el resto de anbu corruptos esperaban la llegada de Sai. Poco después de recibir las órdenes de su jefe, Sai picó al timbre de la entrada y rápidamente 'beta' abrió la puerta. El nuevo le dedicó una efusiva sonrisa, más propia de un asesino en serie que de un joven apuesto y al momento volvió a su severa expresión. 'Beta' apartó la mirada de sus ojos, temeroso por el semblante del joven Sai. Al momento, 'alpha' se acercó hasta éste y le señaló con un gesto que siguiese sus pasos. Sai, sin vacilar, se puso en marcha tras de éste. No compartieron ni intercambiaron una sola palabra, desde que había llegado hasta alcanzar la puerta donde se hallaba el líder del grupo, no pronunció ni tan si quiera un gemido. 'Alpha' se retiró de la puerta y dejó a Sai a solas. Éste procedió a entrar en la habitación. En el interior, el líder y Ai, esperaban su llegada, los dos igual de impacientes, una esperando la salvación, el otro el reencuentro. Sin más, Sai cruzó la puerta. Allí estaba su fiel compañero de pie, ante una hermosa mujer con el pelo revuelto y su exuberante cuerpo, exhibido sobre las finas sábanas de la imperial cama de la suite principal del hostal. Ni tan si quiera aquellos muebles coloniales hacía justicia a la provocativa y sensual mujer. No importaba la edad, su cuerpo era puro arte. Sin duda, aunque el líder fuese despiadado, tenía toda la razón en cuanto a los deseos que aquella hermosa dama provocaba. Su cuerpo era portentoso y era capaz de conmover hasta al hombre más frío y severo de Konoha, Sai. En su cara comenzó a producirse una expresión entre sorpresa y lujuria, sorpresa por encontrar a su fiel compatriota en tal situación y lujuria por la situación en si. Los dos hombres se miraron, y se fundieron en un abrazo. Al poco, se separaron y estrecharon sus manos mientras Sai escudriñaba constantemente el torso de Ai.

¿Qué haces con la cara de ese imbécil? Me ha sorprendido verte con este aspecto, no esperaba que cayeses tan bajo.- Comentó Sai sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

Me estaba divirtiendo.- comentó entre risas y añadió – La estúpida hija de esta perra esta enamorada de este bastardo y pensé que sería divertido ver la cara que produciría al verle. Y créeme, una cara bastante divertida, ni te lo imaginas!

De verdad, no tienes corazón…- dijo Sai mirando, ahora sí, a su compañero.

Eso no es nuevo.- Y volvió a reír a carcajadas – En fin, ya no tiene gracia seguir con la farsa. ¿Qué te parece mi presa? Tiene unas tetas dignas de admirar, pagaría por que fuese mi Reina.

¿Reyes? No hables de reyes…ya sabes lo que pensamos acerca de los mandatarios. Douzou te cortará la cabeza.- Atajó Sai.

No seas tan estricto, no vives, siempre con las reglas y las leyes…- dijo entre dientes dedicándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

Quítate ya la cara de estúpido que llevas, me cansa verle. Y si no estas dispuesto a seguir las 'estrictas reglas' que tenemos, ya sabes donde esta tu tumba. Deja de molestarnos. Los liberales no sirven.- Sai se había acercado tanto a la cara del líder que casi notaba su respiración en la frente.

Esta bien amigo, no hace falta que te pongas así…- se retiró hacia la ventana y de espaldas a Sai y Ai, deshizo el falso henge de Sasuke Uchiha.- ¿Qué órdenes traes?

Soy el nuevo líder de la misión. Douzou no puede cumplir los plazos de entrega con el aliado y necesita lo antes posible una muestra de que podemos cumplir nuestro acuerdo. Quiere tener ya a esos periodistas. Habéis estado perdiendo el tiempo, pensando con la polla, muy propio de ti y te va a costar caro. Las órdenes para ti son las siguientes: Recoge tus bártulos y preséntate inmediatamente ante el consejo en 'La Montaña de Las Cascadas de los Hokages'.

…qué? No lo entiendo…- comentó el ex-líder con perplejidad

Realmente no hay nada que entender y en tu caso, menos…las pollas no comprenden nada…ah y por cierto: Yamato, no soy tu amigo.

Sin vacilar, Sai se aproximó a Yamato, quien esquivándole, salió ágilmente de la habitación. En realidad Sai le había dejado escapar, todavía no le había llegado la hora a ese estúpido, Douzou tenía nuevos planes para él. Mientras Yamato abandonaba el edificio, Sai aprovechó para comunicar por el transmisor la nueva situación a sus compañeros. Estos se limitaron a acatar las normas y esperar pacientemente la resolución de la misión. Con Sai al mando poco tenían que hacer, ya que éste se encargaría de todo. Una vez comunicado el nuevo plan, Sai se aproximo a la señora Haruno y la desató lentamente.

No te voy a engañar. No vengo a ayudarte, pero tampoco vengo a hacerte daño físico si te comportas. Voy a soltarte de estas cuerdas que te están cortando la piel y la circulación de la sangre. Luego te incorporarás en la cama y te dejaré mi capa para que te cubras. Estarás quieta y no gritarás ni intentarás huir. Ten en cuenta que no eres mi objetivo y que por lo tanto si haces alguna tontería te mataré, a ti, a tu marido y a tu hija. No tengo reparos en hacerlo y sabes de sobras que no seguimos las leyes de Konoha y que tu Hokage no ampara tu suerte esta noche. Hace más de dos horas que os secuestraron y aún nadie ha venido a ayudaros, eso es porque todos creen que nosotros ya os estamos ayudando. ¿Lo entiendes? No seas estúpida. Si consigo lo que quiero, serás libre físicamente y podremos llegar a un acuerdo. Quiero que me hables y me preguntes, te contestaré en la medida de lo posible.- Sai hablaba delicadamente, midiendo sus palabras y sopesando la presión a la que había sido sometida la mujer. Era consciente de que tal y como estaba situada en la cama y por su aspecto, el perro de Yamato había abusado de ella, algo que en principio, iba en contra de las actitudes de Sai. Sabía que la mujer estaba en un estado de shock traumático dada la situación y que sería difícil razonar con ella, pero aún y así, estaba completamente dispuesto a hacerlo.- Ya estás suelta, voy a curarte esas heridas, permíteme que te vende las muñecas.- Introdujo su mano en la mochila de su cintura y extrajo un pequeño botiquín. Con él sanó las heridas de Ai y poco después las vendó. Para terminar, extendió su capa por encima de los hombros de la mujer y la cerró ante ella. – Ya estás lista, ¿Qué me cuentas?

…os odio…sois escoria de la humanidad…no merecéis la vida…- la mujer arrancó a llorar.

Puedes odiarme y no te voy a pedir que me entiendas, para mi es mi trabajo, pero si te pido que me creas cuando te hablo. Yamato ya no esta aquí. No sé hasta que punto ese hombre te ha dañado, pero yo no voy a violarte, no es mi intención. Te repito que no eres mi objetivo, de hecho, si hubiese sido líder de esta misión desde el principio, ni tan si quiera ahora estarías en esta habitación, yacerías en tu cama, inconsciente al lado de tu marido y yo me hubiese dedicado a recoger lo que es mío, esos dos periodistas.

Desearía que así hubiese sido…no entiendo nada de lo que esta ocurriendo…¿por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué?- Los sollozos de la mujer no cesaban, un llanto desconsolado, pero a la vez un respiro. Un respiro de luz…aquel hombre por malo que fuese no la violaría. No tenía porque creer a unos cerdos como aquellos, pero al límite de la desesperación, las palabras más suaves calman el dolor…y al fin y al cabo, aquel nuevo cerdo había pronunciado las palabras mágicas que todo secuestrado y maltratado desearía oír: 'Serás libre si te portas bien y si no lo haces te mataré'. "Te mataré", eso era lo que había deseado desde el principio, antes de que aquel cerdo baboso la tocase, prefería la muerte, sí, eso es: Morir. – Prefiero la muerte a que toquen a mi hija…

Cálmate y atiende lo que te voy a decir. Contesta ¿Me vas a escuchar?- Sai se puso serio

…si- susurró.

Ese hombre que has visto no era Sasuke Uchiha. Ese hombre que has visto se llama Yamato. Ha usado una técnica ninja, llamada Henge, para engañarte, para burlarse de ti. El Henge consiste en copiar la apariencia de otra persona. Es una ténica ninja de academia, de bajo nivel, pero siendo un civil es imposible que la hubieses detectado. Olvídalo, no era Sasuke, no te atormentes más con eso. No te estoy mintiendo, tu misma has visto como ha deshecho la cara de Sasuke y ha aparecido otro hombre…además, no gano nada engañándote con respecto a su identidad. Repito por tercera vez que no eres mi objetivo, no necesito engañarte para conseguir nada.- Sai se incorporó, (aún yacía agachado ante las piernas de la mujer)z, y fue en busca de una silla para sentarse frente a ella, mientras seguía hablando – Sé que es difícil que me creas dadas las circunstancias, pero por lo menos mis palabras resonaran en tu cabeza y alguna reacción provocaran.

…siento alivio de saber que no era Sasuke, quiero creerte, deseo creerte, pero ¿cómo puedo creer a mi secuestrador? Me agarraré a cualquier cosa que apacigüé mi dolor…- añadía cabizbaja la señora Haruno.

Lamento toda esta situación. Cumplo mi deber, igual que los ninjas de Konoha cumplen el suyo. Se que usted creerá que los malos aquí somos nosotros y en realidad, es cierto, bajo su punto de vista es así, pero ¿cómo cree que piensa el enemigo de su hija de ella?¿Cree que los enemigos de su hija creen que ella es adorable y respetuosa? No, y si lo cree se engaña, siempre hay un malo, para cada uno de nosotros, lo que se oponga a nuestros principios o intente dañarnos siempre será el malo. Nosotros tenemos amigos y también enemigos y tendemos a creer que nuestro enemigo es odioso para todo el mundo, pero sinceramente, ese enemigo nuestro tiene amigos y para sus amigos es el mejor amigo del mundo…no puedo hacer nada por el dolor que Yamato le ha causado, y seguramente que lo seguirá causando, o por el que causaran mis compañeros hasta conseguir nuestros objetivos, pero créame, no esta en mis planes maltratar o violar. Seré un asesino despiadado, pero soy rápido y eficaz, no me gusta el sufrimiento físico. No puedo evitar el psíquico, pero el físico sí y ese es uno de mis principios. Ahora, puede o no creerme, más sincero no podré ser.

…entiendo…¿Cuál es su plan? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Contestaré a esa pregunta en la medida de lo posible.

Sai esbozó una gran sonrisa y se incorporó sobre su silla para proceder a explicar que motivos le habían conducido hasta aquel hostal. La mujer se arregló la capa y se aferró a ella, como si fuese su fiel escudo protector, y después de observarse sus temblorosas manos, irguió su cabeza y miró fijamente los labios del chico esperando fervientemente su respuesta. Quizás la movida noche ya había terminado para ella.


	10. Capítulo 9: Motivos Aparentes

_**Hola,**_

_**Antes de nada he de pediros disculpas por un error que cometí en el capítulo anterior. Cuando cité al viejo DANZO, en lugar de escribir DANZO, escribí DOUZOU. Para este capítulo ya ha quedado corregido. Próximamente editaré el capítulo 8 para que no existan más errores. Disculpadme T T**_

_**Por otro lado, agradeceros a todos los que leéis el fic y que me habéis dado un voto de confianza. Es una historia muy extensa, en la cual participan muchos personajes y es muy difícil ser escueto en ciertas ocasiones. Os doy miles de gracias por confiar y haber leído hasta aquí (:!**_

_**Os anticipo que este es de momento el capítulo más largo de toda la primera parte del fic que corresponde a 'La Llegada' del niño nuevo. Es un capítulo de transición, bastante cargado de información, muy largo para leer y que por fin engloba el final del capítulo 6 que había quedado en el aire la muerte o no de Tsunade y el final del capítulo anterior, con la aparición de Sai en escena en el Hostal Haruno.**_

_**Disculpadme por tardar tiempo en editarlos, ando con exámenes y trabajos en la universidad y no me gusta colgar las cosas a medias revisar. Intento hacer un trabajo bien hecho y me gusta leerlo dos o tres veces antes de subirlo (:!**_

_**No espero que este capítulo os fascine, porque como os digo es transitorio, pero si espero que os desvele algunos secretos y por fin os enganché en la hora oficial del capítulo, las 01.30h de la madrugada del día 7 de septiembre!**_

_**Gracias amigos y cuídense ( ;!**_

**CAPÍTULO 9: Una Puerta a la Esperanza**

**KONOHA: Motivos Aparentes**

_**7 de Septiembre 07, 00.40h**_

_**Hostal Haruno, Suite Principal**_

La señora Haruno yacía sobre la cama de la habitación. Su corazón no había cesado de palpitar desmesuradamente en ningún momento desde la llegada de Sai. Las palabras de éste, lejos de tranquilizarla, le angustiaban más ya que hacía la espera eterna. Aunque la conversación y la situación actual nada que ver tenía con su secuestro por parte del ex-líder Yamato, la mujer seguía sin saber nada acerca de su pequeña hija Sakura. Quería aferrarse a las palabras de Sai, pero no dejaba de ser uno de sus secuestradores: Un cerdo y corrupto miembro del cuerpo de élite ANBU que había provocado indirectamente la situación en la que se encontraba la familia Haruno actualmente. En cualquier caso, lo único que deseaba ahora era escuchar las explicaciones que éste le daría a las preguntas que ella le había formulado escasos minutos atrás y que por fin se finalizase toda la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Justo en ese mismo instante, en el que el deseo de la madre de Sakura se acentuó, Sai se incorporó de su silla y procedió a responder las preguntas de ésta.

No tengo mucho margen para explicarte de que va todo este tema, pero si podré decirte que implicación tienes tú y tu familia en todo esto.

Deseo saberlo, necesito saberlo.- Interrumpió exasperadamente Ai y Sai le respondió con un gesto de asentimiento para proseguir.

Está bien, mi nombre es Sai. Soy Ninja del cuerpo de élite, pertenezco al escuadrón nocturno número 7. Se preguntará por que un ANBU que debe proteger al Hokage y sus leyes, está quebrantando las normas y secuestrando a sus civiles, ¿no es así? Verás, lo que te voy a decir ahora es probable que no lo quieras creer, pero es así, tan cierto como te explico: Has de saber que tu Hokage está al tanto de que hay miembros en el cuerpo ANBU que son partidarios del Anciano Danzo. Tú eres de la época del tercero, y aunque entonces fueses una niña, seguro que recordarás a este hombre que te he citado. Pese a ser un viejo retirado, continua teniendo ciertos poderes y además, es muy respetado entre los consejeros del actual Hokage y los máximos mandatarios de las villas, ¿lo sabes?- Sai miraba a la mujer muy sereno tras sus palabras. Ai estaba al tanto de la situación actual de la villa y conocía al viejo Danzo y sus supuestos ideales, pero existían ciertos matices que Sai no había citado en su explicación y debían ser pincelados.

Sí, lo sé, pero no es del todo cierto lo que me has comentado. Si es verdad que Danzo sigue ejerciendo presión sobre el consejo superior de la villa, lo que no es verdad es que el consejo le permita hacer lo que hoy estáis haciendo con nosotros, ¿no es así? De ser así y que por lo tanto el Hokage fuese consciente de lo que esta pasando hoy en este Hostal, no hubieseis tomado las precauciones que habéis tomado, no os ocultaríais del resto de ninjas y no manipularíais las alarmas del Hostal para únicamente recibirlas vosotros. Es evidente que habéis estudiado la situación, fíjate en esta habitación, ¿quieres que crea que es fruto de la casualidad que la hayáis escogido entre la cantidad de habitaciones que habían en las plantas bajas? No, el Hokage no sabe nada, y es por eso que no ha acudido nadie a salvarnos…- terminaba la mujer ahogando sus palabras en un sutil sollozo. Estaba sorprendida de la entereza que había mostrado para decir aquellas palabras, sorprendida de que la mente fuese capaz de adquirir tal grado de cordura para debatir en las circunstancias en las que se hallaba, pero así fue.

Eres una mujer muy inteligente. Tienes razón, en cualquier caso no puedo matizar más acerca de Danzo y sus ideales. Me preguntaste cuales eran nuestros objetivos, pues bien, actualmente son esos dos periodistas. Se entrometen en nuestro trabajo y es ilícito. – Sai había encontrado la excusa perfecta, además no era del todo mentira. Esos dos periodistas andaban merodeando inmediaciones de los ANBU, cercando bibliotecas, buscando informaciones secretas de altos cargos y en cualquier caso, parte de esa información incumbía el trabajo de Danzo y sus secuaces. – Por supuesto, tanto tú, como tu marido o hija, nada que ver tenéis en todo este alboroto. En realidad, como te he comentado anteriormente, no tendrías ni que saber que estaba pasando. La idea era entrar en el local, dormiros y secuestrar a los reporteros, pero el estúpido de Yamato ha tenido que estropear todo el plan y ahora mira que plantel de problemas tenemos. Es más, te digo, de tener en mi mano unos polvos mágicos capaces de hacerte olvidar los sucedido, créeme, los usaría, pero tales polvos no existen, lo que implica que debemos de llegar a un acuerdo para preservar la información sana y salva, ya me entiendes.- Sai cambió su mirada por una más desgarradora y amenazante que rápidamente la mujer comprendió.

Comprendo perfectamente, ¿Crees que no desearía yo también esos polvos? Tengo verdadero pavor - La mujer rozaba el límite de la serenidad, sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse una vez más, apenas podía contener el sollozo en su garganta, pero quería controlarse mientras mantenía la conversación. Era importante para el futuro de su hija y el de su marido no perder detalle. Pensar en ellos le producían nauseas, no soportaba la idea de verles morir.

Sai se levantó de la silla y se dirigía a la mesita de noche en busca de un trozo de papel. Encontró un bloc de notas cerca del teléfono y se adjudicó un lápiz del mismo bote. En el lápiz yacían las iniciales de la familia Haruno y del Hostal, '_algo para recordar'_, pensó Sai. Al momento garabateo unas líneas sobre el papel y volvió hacia la cama con la señora Haruno. Ella le observaba atónita cada moviendo que hacía, desearía salir corriendo y huir de la habitación, llegar al Hall, rescatar a su marido, abandonar el Hostal y reencontrarse con su hija y así ser felices para siempre, como en las películas, pero eso no era así, no era posible, lo sabía…lo palpaba…Sai se aproximó a la mujer y se agachó ante ella, extendió su mano hacia su cara y le dejó ver el papel que había escrito.

Bien, esta es la dirección donde podrás encontrarme. Mejor dicho, donde deberás encontrarme. La situación es la siguiente: Si quieres que tu marido siga con vida tendrás que colaborar. Es evidente que ahora conoces información confidencial y comprometedora y que por lo tanto mi deber sería deshacerme de ti para eliminar posibles pruebas o testimonios incriminatorios. Además, sabes perfectamente que sería capaz de simular que tu asesinato no habría sido más que un trágico accidente. Así que, si deseas seguir viendo a tu hija, no deberás decir nada a nadie, ni tan si quiera comentarlo con tu marido y deberás venir a verme a esta dirección que te indico cada semana. Allí ya convendremos que vas a hacer. No te preocupes por ello, estaré sólo o con algún miembro de mi confianza y no voy a hacerte daño, por supuesto, siempre y cuando no hayas dicho nada a nadie, ¿comprendes? De lo contrario, te repito una vez más, si cometes el error de tener la mínima intención de chivarte o el mínimo gesto de aviso a algún civil, ninja o miembros de tu familia, quien morirá en primer lugar será tu hija y después secuestraran a tu marido y lo matarán ante tus ojos. No me ando con amenazas tontas, creo que me entiendes. Repito una vez más, cada semana nos encontraremos en esta dirección y charlaremos de lo que convenga en cada momento además de recordarte lo dicho hoy. No deseo matarte, de querer hacerlo ya lo habría hecho, esto ha sido un gran error por parte del estúpido de Yamato y ahora cargarás con las consecuencias, pero creo que es injusto cargarte el muerto, así que voy a jugármela por ti. Protegerte y dejarte con vida puede ser un gran error, pero creo que debo darte esa oportunidad. Tal vez pienses que lo mejor es dejarte en paz de una vez, quitarte la vida y así ahorrarte el sufrimiento de verme la cara día a día, pero si te mato, tengo que matar a tu marido y con él, a tu hija, y estoy seguro de que no deseas nada de eso, así que lleguemos a este acuerdo.

La madre de Sakura arrancó a llorar. Que temible destino les amparaba a ella y a su familia. En su interior comenzaba a brotar el odio y la ira hacia los dos periodistas y la indignación y la vergüenza hacia ella misma por haberles hospedado. Todo había sido culpa suya, si aquellos malditos extranjeros no anduviesen husmeando en el legado ninja, ahora su familia no correría este peligro. A la misma vez se lamentaba de no escuchar las palabras de su marido cuando él insistía en denunciar su presencia y sus actos al Hokage. Si le hubiese hecho caso ahora esto no sucedería, si no fuese tan testaruda…como lamentaba haberlos defendido, protegido de la ley, ocultado en aquella habitación. Un cólera encendido comenzaba a mermar su mente y rápidamente enfureció hasta explotar contando a Sai todos los secretos y detalles que conocía de aquellos dos huéspedes, Mitsui Fukada y Josh Aerlen. Sin embargo, tal vez, olvidó citar el detalle más importante.

_**7 de Septiembre 07, 01.20h**_

_**Hostal Haruno, Habitación 12**_

Mientras, en la habitación 12 del Hostal Haruno, Mitsui Fukada no podía dormir. Deseaba leer el maldito libro, entender que significaban aquellas historias sin conexión, comprender porque el libro estaba vivo y en él sucedían cosas paranormales, como la constante transformación de sus páginas. Tenía miles de preguntas que responder y cientos de ganas de hallar las respuestas. No pudo aguantar ni un minuto más la espera. Sin más, se agazapó bajo su cama y arrastró, de bajo ésta, el cobre que el anciano les había entregado en mano. Aún no había podido olvidar su rostro y mucho menos aquella actitud que los dejó perplejos. Que rabia no haber encontrado una vez más esa biblioteca para hacerle todas las preguntas que tenía acerca del libro al sabio anciano. Los laberintos de las calles de Konoha no les permitieron encontrarla, o bien eso creían Josh Aerlen y él, pero eso ahora ya no importaba. Sin vacilar, abrió el cofre y allí estaba: impecable el libro de 'Leyendas Retorcidas y Escabrosas (como lo llamaba Josh) de Konoha'. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos por las portadas del legendario libro, notando todas sus rugosidades, grabados que no tenían contornos de color y que a la luz no se apreciaban. Era como si esas rugosidades no existiesen, ya que la luz no provocaba ninguna sombra al entrar en los recovecos del relieve. No había ninguna proyección de sombra de aquellos supuestos grabados, sin embargo al tacto si existían. Se podían palpar. Mitsui pensó que tal vez se trataba de algún código secreto, similar al braile de los invidentes, un código de signos únicamente pensado para un selecto grupo de individuos, pero entonces ¿Aquel libro pertenecía a alguien? Las dudas de Fukada aumentaban a medida que analizaba el libro, pero las nuevas ideas que iba encontrando le fascinaban; intentaba hallar un patrón en el grabado del libro de leyendas con su tacto, tal vez identificar algún dibujo, pero le era muy difícil, casi imposible. Ni su tacto estaba preparado para tal cosa, ni existía una patrón o dibujo que descifrar. Mitsui aún no se había dado cuenta, pero en realidad aquella rugosidad estaba en constante movimiento, como un ser vivo y no cesaba de cambiar su forma, luego la idea de encontrar un patrón era más que imposible. Fukada cerró sus ojos intentando ayudarse con su propia imaginación y se llevó una sorpresa. En el mismo instante en que lo hizo, bajo sus dedos algo comenzó a abultarse generando una forma lisa y dura. Audaz abrió sus ojos y miró bajo sus manos: en la tapa superior del libro se había formado un gran relieve dorado. Donde antes yacían cuatro esquinas triangulares en cada vértice del libro, enmarcando el título en el centro de la portada, ahora había un inmenso escudo con dos grandes dragones que serpenteaban, entrelazándose entre ellos a lo largo de todo el cartón, formando un rectángulo, que terminaba por bajar verticalmente desde el centro de la parte superior de la portada, para encontrarse con un felino atrapado entre las fauces de los dos dragones. Bajo las zarpas del fiero animal se encontraban los Kanjis que daban título a la obra de leyendas. Ahora la tapa era sedosa, pero macabramente fría cual piel de serpiente, de color rojo pasión e intensas pinceladas doradas en sus escudos de dragones. Los grabados habían desaparecido, dando paso a la suave textura sedosa que invadía las dos portadas. No quedaba un solo resquicio rugoso. Mitsui no entendía el constante cambio del libro, tal vez estaba intentando comunicarse con él. Ciertamente era de locos creer semejante barbaridad: que un libro pudiese comunicarse físicamente con su lector, pero ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? Fukada únicamente quería hallar respuestas a todas sus preguntas, él había visto con sus propios ojos como el libro transformaba páginas en blanco, en escritos legendarios bajo escritura japonesa, y seguidamente era capaz de traducirlos al anglosajón, cambiando completamente su escritura, incluso había visto imágenes en movimiento dentro del mismo libro y ahora, sin ir más lejos, había asistido a la mutación de sus portadas. Estaba en constante evolución, entonces ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué debía hacer? Quizás el anciano les dejó un mensaje subliminal en la carta que no supieron comprender, '_sí, ha de ser eso'_, pensó Mitsui y sin dudarlo se dirigió al escritorio de la habitación.

En realidad no era un escritorio, era un mueble de cajones para guardar los enseres del huésped, pero Mitsui lo había habilitado como su escritorio de trabajo. Había sobre él miles de papel vertidos, aparentemente sin algún tipo de orden, pero en realidad estaban clasificados, únicamente que Mitsui era un poco desorganizado y las hojas parecían estar bailando. Josh era todo lo contrario a Fukada, era perfeccionista y no soportaba ver las hojas desencuadradas, cada vez que entraba al despacho de Mitsui le amontonaba los papeles perfectamente y al rato, éste volvía a desorganizarlos. Ahora restaban algo más organizados dado que había estado leyéndolos y parte de ellos los tenía guardados en el cajón superior de la cajonera; Se acercó y zarandeó un poco los papeles hasta encontrar la carta del viejo Niu.

En el mismo instante en que Mitsui asió la carta del anciano, en la habitación contigua se ahogó un grito de dolor. Estaba claro, era la voz de Josh y aunque no la pudiese reconocer por un grito, lo sabía porque, actualmente, eran los únicos huéspedes de la primera planta. Apresuradamente, como pudo, empujó bajo la cama el libro de leyendas que había dejado anteriormente en el suelo y aproximándose a la cajonera vertió todos los papeles que yacían sobre esta en el interior de uno de los cajones, si bien no sabía que de poco le serviría. Directamente, con lo puesto, la bata de estar en la habitación y su única prenda de ropa interior, se dirigió descalzo a la habitación de su compañero.

En el interior se encontraban dos de los miembros ANBU (del equipo que ahora había asumido el mando Sai), y el mismo Josh sentado en la cama. Uno de los ninjas le increpaba con un kunai en la oreja por todo lo que habían hecho él y su compañero Mitsui, mientras el otro ninja le obligaba a vestirse. Josh no comprendía que hacían aquellos dos ninjas allí amenazándole, pero no iba a plantarles cara y menos después del puñetazo que le habían propinado nada más abrirles la puerta. Aún notaba el golpe en su mejilla que había comenzado a inflamarse y enrojecerse, mientras que por el interior segregaba sangre, ya que en el impacto se había golpeado contra sus propios dientes y se había hecho una incisión. Repentinamente Mitsui comenzó a golpear la puerta como si fuese a tirarla abajo. Sostenía en su mano derecha una maceta que había adquirido por el camino hacia la habitación de su compañero, de las que adornaban el pasillo, y mientras con su mano izquierda golpeaba fuertemente la puerta. El ninja que le había tirado la ropa a la cara de Josh, se acercó para abrirla puerta. Fue un movimiento muy ágil y rápido, Mitsui no tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de que ya estaba en el interior de la habitación, cuando se percató de que veía a Josh sentado en la cama cercado por un ninja con un Kunai amenazándole. Echó mano a la maceta que debía tener en su mano derecha para lanzársela al ninja del kunai, pero ya no estaba, la maceta había desaparecido. Entonces vio al otro ninja, el cual sostenía su maceta. Sorprendido. Antes de poder decir una palabra, en el tiempo que la maceta tardaba en caer al suelo, el ninja que la sostenía, había empujado a Mitsui contra la cama y este se sentó, fue entonces cuando la maceta tocó suelo y se hizo añicos. Mitsui no cabía en sí de la conmoción. Era imposible defenderse de aquellos individuos. El ninja de la maceta hizo un gesto a su compañero y éste si situó a su lado, los dos frente a ambos periodistas. No tenían intención de intercambiar una sola palabra con sus rehenes y parecía que Josh y Mitsui se habían dado cuenta de ello, ya que no se molestaron ni en preguntar. Uno de los ANBU ordenó a los dos reporteros que se vistiesen con la ropa que había en la habitación y estos procedieron. Después volvieron a sentarse sobre la cama.

Aquí Alfa. Cambio – dijo el ninja de la maceta.

Aquí Líder. Cambio.

Tenemos a los dos rehenes, listos. Cambio.

Recoger todos sus enseres, no ha de quedar resquicio de ellos. Ahora bajo. Cambio y corto – Sai no confiaba mucho en los miembros del equipo de Yamato, pero no podía hacer todo el trabajo sólo, así que no tenía más remedio que encomendarles a ellos, después supervisaría el trabajo.

De acuerdo. Corto.

El ninja que había hablado con el líder, hizo una señal a su compañero para que vigilase a los rehenes, mientras él se dedicaba a recoger el material que había en la habitación de Josh separándolo en dos montones: cosas de utilidad para su misión y cosas desechables. Las de utilidad correspondían a documentación del individuo y material periodístico que hubiese en la habitación: libretas, libros, anotaciones, cartas, entre otros muchos objetos. Mientras que los materiales desechables, eran los efectos personales del periodista, así como ropa o productos de la higiene personal. Tras terminar con la habitación de Josh se dirigió a la de Mitsui y efectuó el mismo procedimiento. La diferencia es que allí encontró buen material, exactamente lo que andaban buscando. Amontonó en el centro de la habitación las cosas personales de Mitsui y sobre la cama, recopiló todas las cartas, libretas y hojas con anotaciones que Mitsui tenía esparcidas en los cajones, supuestamente ocultas, pero lo que mas le gusto fue aquel cofre. Era un cofre tallado en madera con incrustaciones de oro. El legendario cofre de Konoha, ¿Cuánto pagaría Danzo por él? Seguro que les daría una gran recompensa por haberlo hallado, ni si quiera el mismo era consciente del valor que tenía aquel cofre. Tenía más años que él mismo, se habían contado miles de leyendas acerca de él, hacía tantos años que se creía que era una mera farsa, una metáfora, una leyenda, sin más, que no existía, pero no era así, lo tenía en su manos, delante de sus propios ojos, El Cofre Legendario, tal y como le habían explicado sus superiores. Era real y si todo era cierto, dentro debía estar el libro de 'Leyendas Ocultas', no podía esperar más para averiguarlo. Procedió a abrirlo y una fuerte nube de polvo le ahogó, rodeándole la cara y el cuello. No cesaba de revolotear a su alrededor, hasta que consiguió someter al ninja de rodillas contra el suelo, entonces el humo se desvaneció. El ANBU se había echado las manos al cuello, intentando zafar el humo que le rodeaba y al hacerlo, dejó caer el cofre, que ahora, yacía junto a él volcado de medio lado, con las tapas entreabiertas. Tras toser varias veces se arrastró hacia el cofre y con una mano abrió completamente la tapa para poder mirar en su interior y allí estaba, un viejo libro, bastante deteriorado por los años, de tapas gruesas con un color similar a los pergaminos y con una gran cuerda que ataba todo el perfil de sus hojas. En la portaba, muy estropeada, apenas se podía leer el titulo escrito en Kanjis chinos 'Leyendas de Konoha'. El ninja asió el libro y lo ojeó, estaba plagado de escritos y de ilustraciones. Era una reliquia de Konoha y ahora estaba en sus manos, está claro que Danzo le premiaría. El Anbu no cabía en sí de la alegría de su hallazgo, como tampoco cabría en sí Mitsui de alegría de saber que el libro había estafado a los malos. '_Sí, sí, sí, eso es, ha estafado a los malos, que gran libro'_ se diría Mitsui, pero de momento no sabía nada, ni tan si quiera sabía porque le habían dado ese libro a él y a su compañero, y si tal vez fue culpa de esa entrega del libro lo que ahora provocaba que estuviesen secuestrados por dos ninjas. En cualquier caso, no podía hacer más que resignarse. El ninja regresó a la habitación de Josh con su trofeo bajo el brazo. Amarraba el cofre, que guardaba en su interior el falso libro, con su brazo izquierdo y en su mano derecha traía una bolsa llena de materiales de Mitsui. Se acercó a su compañero y le dejó ver el cofre, eso si, sin dejarle tocar, por si acaso aquel humo volvía a atacarles. Era preferible esperar al líder y así fue.

Al tiempo llegó Sai junto a la señora Haruno. Ninguno entró en la habitación, sino que el 'ninja de la maceta', que poco después se había convertido en el 'ninja del cofre', salió a atenderles. Sai les dio órdenes de esperar y acompañó a la señora Haruno al Hall del Hostal.

Por hoy nos despedimos – dijo Sai esbozando una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados – He de marcharme para terminar la misión. Te voy a explicar exactamente que haremos ahora. Tu marido no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido desde que Yamato te subió a la habitación, ya que éste dio órdenes de que le durmiesen. Así que lo único que recuerda es que Yamato entró muy histérico y os atacó. El plan es el siguiente: ahora te dejaré en la cama con él y te dormiré con una técnica ilusoria. Terminaré mi trabajo aquí y antes de irme, os despertaré. Acto seguido, lo lógico es que tu marido te avasalle a preguntas para saber como estas y que te ha sucedido, y tu no debes explicarle nada de lo ocurrido, si no que cambiarás la versión por lo siguiente: 'Un equipo Anbu había sido enviado para arrestar a los periodistas por un delito grave contra la villa y su máximo mandatario, y por error, creyeron que nosotros habíamos sido cómplices, pero después de hablar con ellos, todo ha quedado en un gravísimo susto. Los han arrestado y se han marchado. Como recompensa por los daños y prejuicios causados me han invitado a visitar sus instalaciones para excusarse por todos los problemas. Además, me han explicado que el trabajo de los ANBU es alto secreto y que no debemos decir nada a nadie de lo ocurrido, ni para bien ni para mal y que si no lo creemos, que visitemos al Hokage para que nos explique las leyes que protegen el trabajo de los ninjas de élite, dicen que sino, tendremos que testificar ante el consejo y que perderemos dinero tontamente.' Puedes matizar la historia como desees, ajustarla a tu forma de hablar o como quieras, pero estos son los límites de lo que puedes explicarle a tu marido. Recuerda el trato que hemos hecho, nadie debe saber nada, si tú o tu marido os vais de la lengua no tendré más remedio que asesinaros y no quiero hacerlo, así que por favor te pido que cumplas tu palabra, ¿entendido?

Gracias Sai… - siseó la mujer – No sé porque te las doy, en realidad no te las mereces por todo el dolor que habéis causado a mi familia y por el que causaréis, pero sé que dentro de lo malo que puedes llegar a ser, me estas dando una oportunidad. Quiero ver a mi hija crecer y verla formar una familia, quiero morir antes de que mi hija lo haga y dada la situación en la que se encuentra mi vida ahora, por culpa de Yamato, tú me estas dando la única oportunidad que tengo de poder ver a mi hija crecer. Nadie tendría que tener el poder de dar o quitar la vida a nadie, pero ahora es así y necesito darte las gracias para sentirme segura de que voy a cumplir mi palabra, debo cumplir mi palabra, lo haré, aunque en ello vaya mi felicidad o mi salud, pero no quiero ser la responsable de la muerte de mi única hija… - las últimas palabras de la mujer se ahogaron el lágrimas, no podía contenerse más, era horrible la situación que estaba viviendo, darle las gracias a un asesino por dejarla vivir, que terrible destino.

No lo hagas. No has de dármelas, no es justo para ti, te estas flagelando. Sabes que si tengo que matarte lo haré. No te dañes más de lo que nosotros te estamos dañando. Tienes un coraje que apenas pocos hombres tienen. Eres digna de admiración. Ai, nos volveremos a ver.

Sai se retiró dando un paso atrás y, girando sobre si mismo desapareció fugazmente por las escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior. La mujer se desvaneció lentamente, entrecerrando sus ojos, perdiendo la visión hasta caer rendida sobre la cama. Lo último que vio fue a su hija sonreír; le habría gustado abrazar a aquella mujer, había levantado las escamas frías que le recubrían para despertar un sentimiento doloroso en su interior, un resquemor picante que le sofocaba la garganta, esa sensación ahogada que da paso al llanto. Pero eso era imposible, en él ya no quedaba nada…hacía años que Sai había perdido sus últimos sentimientos: la esperanza y la compasión. Ahora era un asesino sin planes de futuro.

Alcanzó la habitación 12 de la primera planta antes de dirigirse a la otra, donde se encontraban ambos periodistas y sus dos compañeros de equipo. Prefería estudiar a fondo la habitación antes de hablar con los dos ANBU, ya que según 'el ninja del cofre' había encontrado el tesoro preciado de Konoha, pero Sai no se fiaba que se hubiese dejado alguna pista o resquicio de información en la habitación del reportero japonés. Así que entró en la habitación y la revolvió de arriba abajo, pero no había nada. Con una técnica volatilizó los enseres de Mitsui Fukada y dejó la habitación limpia, tras eso, se agachó al suelo para asegurarse de que su técnica no había dejado marca en el pavimento de la habitación y entonces vio algo debajo de la cama. '_Que estúpido', _se dijo, '_olvidar_ _lo más lógico y típico de una persona, guardar cosas bajo las camas'_. Cuando se acercó para mirar una vez más bajo la cama, algo se comenzó a mover. El libro estaba mutando una vez más: las portadas estaba volviéndose casi camaleónicas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a la vista de un humano, había desaparecido. Bajo la cama no había nada aparentemente. Sai, no muy satisfecho con el resultado, agitó la mano debajo de la cama intentando tocar lo que supuestamente había visto anteriormente, pero lo único que consiguió fue remover el polvo acumulado. Sin más demora, harto de rebuscar, abandonó la habitación. En aquel momento, el polvo que Sai había removido inició su reencuentro en mitad del aire, para dar forma de nuevo al libro. Cuando había alcanzado por completo su perfil, se desplomó sobre la cama y adopto el color granate de la colcha, esperando al siguiente huésped.

Sai se dirigía a la habitación de Josh Aerlen para comunicarles su falso arresto:

Buenas noches – comentó Sai lacónicamente mirando a los dos ninja que acto seguido desaparecieron de la habitación. – Mi nombre es Sai y pertenezco al escuadrón número 7. He de arrestarles por un supuesto delito de injurias hacia el Hokage y nuestra villa. Hemos hallado pruebas que los incriminan y también hemos requisado sus pertenencias para estudiarlas. Ahora, serán trasladados al cuartel general, donde les espera el maestro Danzo para interrogarlas. Antes de que hagan alguna referencia a sus derechos como ciudadanos, les comunico que están en un país ninja y las leyes son diferentes a las del resto de países de Japón. Si tienen alguna duda acerca de la ley que les ampara o de sus derechos, en el cuartel se les facilitara el dossier de decretos para que lo consulten. Sin más preámbulos, nos vamos. – Sai dio media vuelta y con una técnica durmió a los reporteros, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de replicar las palabras del líder ninja.

Tras esto, Sai se dirigió fuera y comunicó a los miembros del equipo la decisión que había tomado acerca de la familia Haruno. Ya que Sai era un miembro superior y las leyes que impartía Danzo eran muy estrictas en lo que al poder jerárquico se refiere, ninguno de los ninjas rebatió la decisión de Sai aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo. No tenían poder para hacerlo, las leyes de Danzo daban inmunidad al superior y obediencia al inferior, sin lugar al reproche. Si alguien se salía de la raya, muerto; poco después de decidir los siguientes pasos a tomar, recogieron los cuerpos de ambos reporteros y sus pertenencias, además del cofre legendario. Al tiempo se reunieron con el cuarto miembro del equipo, quien había ocupado la recepción desde el inicio de la misión haciéndose pasar mediante un Henge por el marido de Ai Haruno, Shin. Sai despertó los despertó de su letargo y velozmente, el equipo ANBU y sus rehenes se desvanecieron por la puerta posterior del Hostal. Debía evitar todo tipo de sospechas. Tras sortear la mayor dificultad del camino, que era cruzar ante la casa del Hokage, prendieron camino a 'La Cascada de los Hokages' donde se reunirían con Danzo y su compañero Yamato en el cuartel general.

**IKARI: Te Necesito**

_**7 de septiembre 07, 01.00h**_

_**Casa del Hokage, Habitación privada de Tsunade**_

Hacía más de veinte minutos que Tsunade intentaba explicarse que podía haber pasado con Sakura y Shizune. Que debió suceder con los equipos ANBU que franqueaban la casa. Incluso, donde podría estar Sasuke desde que desapareció del Salón. Ni tan si quiera sabía si había perdido la vida y estaba vagando en el limbo. No entendía nada. Desde el 'sueño' o la 'experiencia' que había vivido con Dan hacía una hora, por culpa del dragón o gracias a él, según se quiera ver, cada vez se acrecentaba más en su mente la posibilidad de haber muerto. Total, aquello había sido una experiencia fuera de lo común y desde entonces, no se había encontrado ni con un alma en vida, y nunca mejor dicho. En cualquier caso, lo que no sabía Tsunade es que, el agotamiento le había consumido las fuerzas. Esa visita al mundo de los no vivos la había dejado baldada y ahora su cuerpo no respondía, necesitaba reposar y como arma biológica que es, eso hizo, dormirse. El Hokage restaba inconsciente en su habitación, extendida sobre su futón. El dragón la había transportado hasta allí desde el salón cuando perdió el conocimiento. No le había costado mucho, ya que además de volar, poseía una inmensa cantidad de chakra; junto a ella yacía el niño Ikari, no se había separado de ella en ningún momento y tampoco quería hacerlo. Reposaba a su lado, extendido, agarrando la mano derecha de la hermosa Tsunade y acurrucado, pegado al hombro derecho de ésta. Parecía dormido, pero no lo estaba, únicamente tenía sus ojos cerrados y su mente en blanco. O más bien, eso es lo que deseaba, olvidar. Sollozaba desconsoladamente en un llanto afónico. El único sonido que rompía el silencio de la estancia era el respirar del Godaime.

El cuerpo del niño se debatía en un temblor constante, más propio de una persona con hipotermia que de un niño que dormía en su cama calentita, pero el terror le recorría su ser. Había recuperado su forma humana, su apariencia de niño de doce años. Poseía, dentro de sus límites, una complexión robusta para ser un niño de su edad. Bastante alto y moreno, tanto de piel como de cabello. Tenía unos ojos marrones intensos, que en ocasiones se debatían con unos pigmentos dorados: era la señal de que en él, comenzaba a nacer los ojos del dragón. Su ropa dejaba entrever señales en su piel, marcas o más bien cicatrices, que le recorrían partes de sus brazos y prácticamente sus piernas. Si Tsunade le hubiese visto, no habría dudado ni un momento en analizarle, pero no lo llegó a ver. Cuando Sen Ikari había llegado a la villa portaba la ropa que Kakashi le había puesto para el trayecto, bastante abrigado, chaqueta y pantalón largo, y bajo estos, su correspondiente jersey, camiseta y pantalones cortos, además de su ropa interior. Ahora parte de esa ropa había quedado estropeada por el dragón, ya que no controlaba la mutación de cuerpos y la había desgarrado. Por lo que Ikari se la quitó y se quedó con su camiseta y sus pantalones cortos. Las marcas que se podían ver, parecían propias de un niño muy torpe que no sabía jugar a ningún deporte en la escuela y que no cesaba de caer, pero resultaba paradójico que un heredero de un clan ninja pudiese llegar a ser tan torpón. En cualquier caso, Tsunade estaba dormida y no sabía nada de nada, tal vez, cuando recobrase el conocimiento. Ahora luchaba en sus sueños por alcanzar la respuesta a sus preguntas, por saber si aún estaba viva, como desearía despertarse de su temible pesadilla.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, el dragón imperial Ikari, más conocido como la mutación de Sen Ikari, se había apoderado de la casa y su alrededor. Por supuesto, el niño Sen no era consciente de ello, no tenía conocimiento de causa, ni mucho menos de habilidades ninjas, así que era imposible que hubiese provocado el caos que el dragón imperial y los suyos había portado. Éste, ansioso de poder recobrar sus poderes y su cuerpo, ahora que por fin lo había conseguido y tenía en la villa su recipiente, aprovechó para jugar con sus compañeros dragones del 'Valle Ikari'. Y digo jugar, por que la edad del dragón era la misma que la de Sen Ikari, y esa edad para un Dragón, casi podemos decir inmortal, era la edad de un bebé. Así que había decidido jugar con sus amigotes. El problema es que los juegos de unos dragones para los habitantes de una villa, podían ser el holocausto. Pero bueno, por suerte, no había llegado a tanto. Únicamente había decidido apoderarse de la casa de Tsunade y ello conllevaba no permitir ni entrar, ni salir a nadie de ésta y por supuesto, noquear a todo aquel que se entrometiese en su juego. Por tanto, los ANBU que protegían la casa, yacían dormidos en los jardines de ésta. Por otro lado, tanto Shizune como Sakura, restaban dormidas en el invernadero. El desaparecido Sasuke dormía plácidamente en una de las habitaciones de invitados, donde los dragones le habían trasladado para no molestarle. Y por último, Naruto, quien había venido corriendo a casa del Hokage para concertar su cita para el examen chunnin, era el que peor parte se había llevado. El pobre Naruto, al ver los cuerpos de los ANBU tendidos por el suelo, había imaginado lo peor y entró en la casa tan encolerizado, que el chakra del Kyubi se le había despertado. Al notar su presencia los dragones, quienes son guardianes de los mismísimos Biijus, atacaron directamente al Kyubi para reducirle y posteriormente, dormirle y sellarle. Eso provocó en Naruto un agotamiento repentino que le hizo perder el conocimiento casi al instante. Y ya sin chakra, calló contra el suelo, golpeándose fuertemente contra uno de los escalones de la casa, produciéndole un grandioso hematoma en la frente (debido a su nulo chakra); eran muchas las cosas que los dragones eran capaces de hacer. Tenían casi un control absoluto sobre el chakra de los seres vivos, ya fuesen humanos, animales o plantas. Por suerte, siempre habían estado a favor de la vida humana en Hokkaido y como alguna vez cité, antaño habían sido los guardianes de las tierras que hoy habitan las diferentes villas. Pasado los años, los poderes legendarios de los dragones se transmitieron a los humanos, fundando el clan Ikari: hombres y mujeres dragones, con la capacidad de la bestia más legendaria y deseada de la vieja madre tierra. Por desgracia, los herederos del clan eran escasos, era muy difícil concebir un recipiente humano capaz de soportar la grandeza de un dragón, pero en ocasiones, entre siglos, se daba la oportunidad. Las damas del 'Valle encantado' eran las encargadas de proteger a los herederos, educarles y adiestrarles en el deber. Un clan conocido como 'Las Futaba'. Ellas eran las encargadas de mediar entre los hombres y los dragones, sembraban la paz cuando los dragones o los humanos perdían sus principios. Pero el día en que se engendró el primer heredero 'semihumano' de los dragones, su trabajo se convirtió en darles la educación necesaria para respetar y amar a los humanos como a sus hermanos. Aunque parezca sencillo, era un trabajo duro y muy difícil por un motivo muy simple. La supremacía de los dragones era palpable, sin embargo, los dragones no poseían los pecados de los humanos: los pecados capitales. Las peores tentaciones de la tierra. Por ello, eran capaces de respetar a los humanos pese a ser seres inferiores, que incluso podían servirles de alimento. Pero una vez nacido el hijo 'semihumano' del dragón, esté poseería dos dones: la hegemonía del dragón y el sentimiento del humano. Sin duda, una bomba de relojería. Que los siete pecados capitales avasallaran el corazón del heredero del clan Ikari, era cuestión de tiempo: La Pereza a trabajar, dado que sus poderes eran infinitamente superiores a los de los humanos y no poseía rival. La Lujuria, dada su belleza enfermiza provocada por la perfección del animal más hermoso de la tierra, provocante y seductor. La Gula, dada su fuerte complexión, para la cual sería necesaria cantidades extremas de alimentos. La Envidia, dada su incapacidad para ser igual a un humano, capaz de envejecer y crecer. La ira, dada por sus obligaciones a respetar a los seres inferiores. La Soberbia, dada su superioridad, de la cual haría gala. Y la avaricia, dada su facilidad para acaparar los bienes de los demás, por la poca resistencia hallada. Era más que fácil que un ser con tal fuerza reuniera algunos de estos pecados capitales y por ello, el deber de las damas del bosque era educarles en la Diligencia, la Castidad, la Templanza, la Caridad, la Paciencia, la Humildad, y la Generosidad. A día de hoy, y en el caso de Sen Ikari, estos principios no se le habían impartido, ya que no había tenido ocasión de convivir con 'Las Futaba'. Sin embargo, aún no le habían sido necesarios, ya que sus 12 años de vida, los había transcurrido como un ser humano más, con algún poder sobrenatural extraño como la telepatía o la telequinesia, entre otros. Nada que le hiciese creerse superior a nivel físico. Además, la vida que había llevado le dejó bastante marcado en su inferioridad al ser humano. Pero de esto, se daría cuenta más adelante Tsunade, primero necesitaba despertar.

Los minutos corrían en el reloj excesivamente, ya era la una y media de la madrugada. Hacía más de una hora que Tsunade había perdido el conocimiento y por fin, sus piernas comenzaban a agitarse como síntoma de que de un momento a otro despertaría. Al contrario que Sen, éste había caído rendido junto al Godaime, cansado de tanto llorar y del largo día que le había hecho vivir su dragón imperial. Tsunade se estremeció sobre el futón una y dos veces, y comenzó a estirar sus brazos, pero algo no le dejaba levantar el derecho. Algo que la estaba sujetando y dándole calor. Intento zafarse, pero no podía y súbitamente abrió los ojos. Por fin había despertado. Miraba fijamente el techo desorientada, no recordaba haber llegado a la habitación…¿es que finalmente todo había sido una pesadilla? ¿No había despertado todavía y era hoy cuando Kakashi volvía de Nagoya? _Ojala_, pensó. Pero volviendo a su asombro, ladeó su cabeza hacia su hombro derecho y se sobresaltó, dando un saltito con su espalda hacia la izquierda. _Que susto, ¿pero, quién narices se ha metido en mi cama? ¿Tan borracha estaba anoche de Sake como para ligarme a un jovencito?_ Tsunade se hacía sus cruces mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia la cabeza del individuo, cuando le alcanzó, acarició suavemente su cabello deslizando sus yemas hasta la altura de las mejillas del chico. Bajó su mano hasta la barbilla y con el dedo índice levantó su cabeza: '_Ostras!' _dijo Tsunade, dando un gritito a la misma vez que se incorporaba sobre sus piernas, ahora sí, para apartarse del chico. Era el niño Ikari, estaba a su lado, durmiendo con ella. Que vergüenza, que error, que desvergonzada, que mal se sentía Tsunade consigo misma. Pensar que había deslizado su mano por su pelo con otras intenciones, más bien adultas que no cariñosas, dios mío! No dejaba de pensar que había notado el calor del niño a su lado y el roce de su piel la trasladó a una atmósfera de lujuria…y lo suave que era su cabello… y el fino aroma agradable que desprendía…_déjalo ya, Tsunade!_ Se dijo a si misma, intentado dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho y en parte, en lo que le había gustado notarlo. No es que Tsunade tuviese tendencias pedófilas, ni mucho menos, nada que ver tenía con eso. Hikaru Sen Ikari era un dragón, un semihumano dragón, y como habíamos dicho antes, poseían una belleza sobre humana enfermiza fuera de lo común. Pero no sólo eso, el cuerpo que contenía el dragón carecía de muchas cosas inútiles del cuerpo humano, como por ejemplo el bello de brazos, piernas o partes íntimas. No segregaba ningún tipo de líquidos, como sudor u orina, y ni tan si quiera defecaba. Sus órganos internos nada que ver tenían con los de un humano. Por ejemplo, era capaz de respirar bajo el agua sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Estas y otras muchas cosas beneficiaban al dragón en momentos como el acaecido ahora con Tsunade. Es por ello que eran fáciles de caer en la tentación de la lujuria. No es que sintiese nada especial por el niño, ni el niño por ella, simplemente que el dragón poseía esa atracción fatal que llevaba a los humanos al pecado. Eso había provocado en Tsunade ese deseo de acariciar, que no terminaría en nada. Un aroma, una textura o simplemente un suspiro, no eran capaces de conseguir nada, por muy dulce que pudiese ser. Sin embargo, la pobre Godaime no sabía nada de esto, desconocía por completo esa faceta del clan, ya que, el otro miembro que conocía era la madre de Sen, y por supuesto, al ser del sexo opuesto jamás le había ocurrido algo semejante (aunque suponemos que debía haber algunas excepciones). Debía aprender muchas cosas del clan antes de enfrentarse al chico.

Mientras pensaba en ello, se percató de las señales que le recubrían los brazos y las piernas. Ésta se acercó para verle bien las marcas y quedo sorprendida. Algunas eran cicatrices cerradas de heridas, otras eran rasguños recientes, pero también habita hematomas y moretones. Comenzó a analizar una de las cicatrices, viendo la profundidad y la hendidura de la antigua herida, además del dibujo, el cual parecía el tajo de una hoja de metal. Pero Tsunade estaba segura de que el chico no había estado antes en la villa…¿Cómo podía haberse cortado un brazo? Siguió estudiando las marcas como médico forense que había sido y cada vez se sorprendía más. Estaba atónita y a la vez aterrorizada con lo que estaba viendo: golpes de puños, manotazos, palos de madera y hierro, cadenas, cortes y punzadas de hojas de metal, mordiscos e incluso incisiones en la piel por cuerdas que habían llegado a ser quemaduras por el roce. No podía creer que un niño fuese capaz de hacerse todo eso él solo en el colegio, era imposible. Pero, ¿qué significaba todo eso? Quería analizarle más a fondo, levantar la camiseta y ver que más tenía por el resto del cuerpo, deseando no encontrar nada, pero prefirió esperar que estuviese despierto, no fuese que el niño se asustase de su presencia y de sus actos, así que decidió arroparle con el futón y salir al resto de estancias de la casa para ver que estaba pasando con Sakura y los demás. Ikari se estremeció bajo las mantas y respiró hondo para seguir durmiendo. Tsunade sonrió al ver que por fin, algo salía bien. Tal vez había sido un día horrible, pero el niño estaba allí y no sabía cual era el motivo, pero el chico tenía un aprecio especial por Tsunade y eso la tranquilizaba.

Salía de la habitación y se dirigía hacia el invernadero cuando se topó con dos dragones rojos, de no más de un metro de largo, que revoloteaban por el pasillo, rizándose y entrelazándose entre ellos. Cuando la vieron, se detuvieron sobre las paredes de pasillo, hincando sus garras en el forro del tabique, quedando suspendidos en el aire sobre sus dos zarpas. Miraban fijamente a Tsunade mientras agitaban la cola y los bigotes. Le parecían risueños, daban la sensación de hacer una mueca de felicidad, pero tal vez era todo lo contrario y estaban amenazándola. Sea cual fuere su intención, el Hokage no lo sabía. Tenía que cruzar el pasillo para alcanzar el invernadero y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Súbitamente, cuando Tsunade iba a echar paso, el dragón de la izquierda lanzó una llamarada de fuego tan pequeña que provocó más humo que llama. El dragón de la derecha se despegó de la pared y comenzó a volar y girar sobre si mismo, como si estuviese mofándose de su compañero por el ridículo que había hecho. Entonces el dragón sin fuelle de la izquierda se abalanzó sobre su compañero y siguieron su camino, peleándose y jugando entre los dos, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Tsunade. Ésta suspiró de alivio y continuó su camino. Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar el invernadero encontró a Sasuke. Estaba despierto, sentado en la cama con la cabeza gacha, mirando sus pies con las manos sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de éstas mirando al cielo. Tsunade se acercó para reconocerle:

Bienvenido Uchiha Sasuke – dijo tras cruzar la puerta de la habitación de invitados, con una amplia sonrisa, sosteniendo sus manos cruzadas a la altura de sus caderas para mostrarse amable y benévola - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Quiero ver a ese niño…necesito verle… - apenas susurró, casi no pudo oírle

¿Qué niño, el que te curó?

Llévame hasta él… - hablaba como si hubiese estado diez años sin decir palabra y hubiese recobrado la voz.

Ahora esta dormido. Esta agotado por todo lo que ha hecho. Pero podrás verle. ¿Quieres comer algo? Te llevaré a la habitación donde se encuentra Sen, ese es su nombre.

Sen…Sen…

Vamos…no voy a hacerte daño, ven conmigo.

Tsunade se aproximo a Sasuke para asirle por el brazo, pero este le retiró la mano y se incorporó solo. Ella no pensó nada, era normal en Sasuke y muy típico en un Uchiha. Ni los años con Orochimaru habían servido para mermar el orgullo de un Uchiha, así que le dejó hacer. Ella echó delante de él y éste la siguió. Pronto alcanzaron la habitación de Tsunade donde Ikari dormía. Sasuke se acercó y sin entender Tsunade que estaba pasando, éste se agachó y se estiró en el futón a su lado, para seguidamente caer dormido. Y sí, dormido completamente. Tsunade sorprendida se acercó para mirarle, le zarandeó, pero seguía durmiendo. Una vez más atónita ya no sabía si echarse a reír. Se le estaban acumulando las preguntas y los enigmas, y lo peor es que no sabía donde encontrar las respuestas. Analizó durante unos minutos más la estampa: Sen Ikari bajo el futón acurrucado y Sasuke extendido a su vera, en el exterior del futón, cual hermano mayor que vela por la seguridad del pequeño. ¿En que estaría pensando Sasuke? Se preguntaba Tsunade. Sea como fuere no iba a saberlo. Miró su reloj y vio las dos de la madrugada pasadas. Hora de encontrar a Sakura.

Se puso en camino hacia el invernadero. A medida que iba sorteando las estancias por el pasillo de la casa, veía dragones que jugueteaban por las habitaciones, cuidadosamente, sin romper ningún elemento de estas. Pensó que el dragón de Ikari sería el responsable de todo lo sucedido y comenzó a sosegar su ansiedad. Dentro de lo malo, nada era tan grave como parecía, pero entonces comenzó a angustiarse una vez más: ¿Y si mientras el inconsciente dragón jugueteaba con sus amigos, aislando al Hokage de la aldea, alguien había decidido atacar la villa? ¿Y si tal vez necesitaban su ayuda o alguien estaba en peligro? Hacía muchas horas que no sabía nada del exterior, estaba aislada completamente y no podía recibir información porque los que debían estar en su entorno vigilándola habían desaparecido, seguramente habían caído rendidos ante alguna técnica del dragón imperial. La inquietud recorría las venas de Tsunade, que no reparó en ponerse manos a la obra: necesitaba encontrar lo antes posible a Shizune y lidiar con el niño Sen Ikari para devolver a la villa su estado normal; ya había alcanzado el invernadero y como se temía, tanto Sakura como su fiel compañera Shizune yacían en el suelo estiradas, adormiladas por un justu ilusorio. Pensó que el dragón imperial debía ser suficientemente astuto para engañar a Sakura con tal técnica…o tal vez, estaba desprevenida. Esta vez Tsunade no se mostró sorprendida de ver a unos cuantos dragones azules rodeando a las chicas. Comenzaba a comprender un poco los sentimientos de la dinastía de los dragones y su fiel lealtad a los humanos: Pese a haberlas dejado tendidas en el suelo, después de dormirlas, no las abandonaron a su suerte, si no que se quedaron a su vera para protegerlas. Increíble animal, si es que así podían llamarles. Los tacones del Hokage despertaron a los dragones, que perezosos, únicamente levantaron un parpado para ver quien había llegado. En realidad hicieron eso porque sabían a ciencia cierta quien era: La inconfundible Princesa de las Babosas. Otro de los 'animales' legendarios del bosque. Después, movieron sus bigotes y acto seguido se acurrucaron más para volver a dormir. Tsunade se agachó junto a las chicas y les retiró el justu para despertarlas. Súbitamente las dos mujeres se incorporaron, algo desvaídas y desorientadas, aunque poco a poco fueron recuperando el color de su tez. Las ayudo a levantarse y sin mediar palabra, las rodeó por sus cinturas y las condujo a la habitación donde se encontraban Sasuke e Ikari. Los dragones azules las siguieron hasta la puerta del invernadero y después marcharon revoloteando entre las plantas curativas.

Antes de entrar en su habitación por el pasillo divisó algo negro tendido en el suelo. Pensó que podría ser un dragón, pero prefirió ir a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Dejó a Shizune y Sakura a las puertas de su habitación y se dirigió al bulto negro. Al alcanzarlo vio su melena rubia inconfundible: Uzumaki Naruto. _Vaya, vaya, vaya, ya era hora chico, desde esta mañana que espero la comida…válgame!_ Se dijo Tsunade riendo para sus adentros. Analizó al chico y vio q tenía una fuerte contusión en la cabeza que procedió a curársela. Mientras lo hacía se percató de que algo raro pasaba en Naruto: Si era el Kyubi, ¿cómo era posible que tuviese ese hematoma en la frente? Y ¿Por qué apenas tenía chakra en el cuerpo? Parecía de goma de lo débil que se encontraba. Entonces Tsunade recordó las palabras que la madre de Sen dijo cuando se desató la maldición del zorro de nueve colas: '_Tenemos que detener al Kyubi, no sólo el Shodai podía hacerlo, a él le entrenaron los dragones. Ellos tienen el poder de controlar a los Biiju. Son sus guardianes, el máximo poder'_. ¿Podía ser eso? ¿Hikaru Sen Ikari había cerrado todos los canales de chakra que Naruto había abierto para absorber chakra del Kyubi? En ese caso, Sen Ikari era mucho más fuerte de lo que Tsunade había creído desde la mañana, y eso que ya creía que era demasiado fuerte. Entonces existían demasiados misterios entorno al niño y necesitaba hablar con él y con su dragón lo antes posible. Mientras pensaba como hacerlo, se dispuso a abrir los puntos vitales de Naruto para poder despertarle. Estaba claro que le necesitaba: con él, Sakura, Shizune, Sasuke y ella misma, podrían lidiar contra un niño sin conocimientos ninja, por muy fuerte que fuese ¿No?…Eso esperaba. Poco a poco Uzumaki iba recuperando su complexión, hasta que logró despertarse. Al ver a Tsunade recordó que fuera yacían tendidos los ANBU que protegían la casa y muy alterado le explicó al Hokage la situación, que no dudó en atenderle pacientemente. Después, cuando parecía que se sentía más calmado, le pidió que le acompañase a la habitación para debatir unos problemas y Naruto se enorgulleció creyendo que iba a encargarle una misión tipo S. Sea como fuere, a Tsunade ya le valía porque había conseguido captar la atención del felino.

Al poco entraron en la habitación. Sakura estaba arrodillada junto a Sasuke, con la cabeza entre sus brazos apoyada contra el suelo, llorando desesperadamente. Shizune había ido a la cocina a preparar un poco de té para Sakura, y tanto Sasuke como Sen., continuaban dormidos. Al cruzar la puerta, Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sakura para ver que le pasaba y justo en ese momento vio la cara de Sasuke tendida en el suelo. Los ojos de Uzumaki sobresalieron de sus órbitas, no podía creerlo. Tardó más de cinco minutos en asumir que Sasuke había despertado de su letargo. Fue entonces cuando Tsunade consideró que Naruto ya estaba capacitado para prestarle atención y aprovechó para explicarle quien había curado a Sasuke y darle los mismos detalles que le ofreció a Sakura, Ino, Shizune, Jiraiya y Asuma cuando estaban en el Hospital a media mañana. Tras toda la explicación Naruto quedó fascinado y no dudó en acercarse al niño para darle miles de gracias por dar la vida a Sasuke, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzar la cara del niño, Shizune le detuvo:

Ten mucho cuidado Naruto, ahora tiene miedo ya que no esta en su casa y puede que crea que le han secuestrado – le dijo Shizune a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos, mientras reposaba el té sobre la mesita de Tsunade – Toma un poco Sakura, si sigues llorando y no bebes nada, quedarás deshidratada, anda! – Y esbozó una gran sonrisa a la que Sakura respondió con una risa sollozante.

Gracias Shizune – dijo Sakura secándose sus lágrimas e incorporándose sobre sus gemelos – En realidad no se porque estoy llorando, debería estar contenta de verle vivo, pero mi cuerpo reacciona así…

Es normal, son muchos años – dijo Tsunade – En cualquier caso no te hagas ninguna idea de cómo será vuestra primera conversación después de tantos años, porque después te llevarás una gran decepción. Sasuke esta ido, descentrado. Ahora parece que sólo piensa en Sen.

Hokage-sama ¿Te has fijado en las heridas que presenta en sus brazos? – Dijo Naruto sorprendido

Si, y es de esto de lo que quiero hablar con vosotros cuatro y de otros enigmas de este chico. Necesito tener las ideas claras antes de tratar con él. No sé que son esas heridas, pero si se como han sido producidas y tengo mis dudas de que se las haya hecho el mismo. Lo que significa que tenemos un problema más grande del que creía…al final va a ser que el tal Kaede Masato nos hizo un favor matando al padre del chico…- suspiró Tsunade

No saques conclusiones precipitadas, Tsunade, tal vez no fue él – atajó Shizune.

¿Qué quieres exactamente que hagamos nosotros, Tsunade? – preguntó Naruto impaciente y alegre

Necesito educar a este niño en las artes ninja, y aquí entráis Sakura, Sasuke y tú.

¿Pero que estas diciendo Tsunade?¿Como va a entrenar Naruto a nadie, si no es más que un genin, ni tan si quiera se ha presentado…

Corta el rollo Shizune – Atajó lacónicamente Tsunade – Sé lo que estoy diciendo, y va a ser así, pero tranquilo, no será hoy, ni tampoco mañana. Antes tengo que hacer muchas cosas con el niño. Primero he de ganarme su confianza y después tengo que enseñarle quien es y porqué está aquí. Cuando sepa todo esto, estará preparado para partir con tu equipo, Naruto.

…no pienso defraudarte! No lo haré! Seré el mejor maestro que pueda tener! Y antes de nada, superaré el examen chunnin, ya lo verás! Soy un genio y ante todo el futuro Hokage de esta villa! Por Sasuke! – Naruto no hacía más que gritar y dar saltos alrededor de las chicas, que le miraban sonrientes de verle jovial tras tantos años de pesadumbre.

Lo sé Uzumaki, lo sé. Confío en vuestro trabajo.

Pronto despertarían Sasuke y Sen, y entonces Tsunade tendría una larga madrugada de explicaciones, pero de momento, quería saborear una de sus primeras victorias: Ya había conseguido revivir la fe en Naruto y Sakura.


	11. Capítulo 10: ¿El Final de un sueño?

**CAPITULO 10**

**KONOHA: Misteriosos clanes**

_**07 septiembre de 2007, 03.30h**_

_**Parque del Lago Ziva, Barrio Uchiha**_

El silencio reinaba en las calles de la villa. La oscuridad bañaba cada rincón de Konoha y únicamente los farolillos de las casas, con su tenue luz, eran capaces de romper la monotonía de los pasos. Una suave brisa procedente del bosque milenario, al oeste de Konoha, comenzaba a azotar la calurosa noche que bañaba el pueblo desde pasada media noche. Fue entonces cuando algunos de los pajarillos que dormían sobre las ramas de los árboles, despertaron de su ensueño y revolotearon de tallo en tallo, canturreando, en busca de un nuevo refugio donde conciliar una vez más su sueño, protegidos de la fría brisa que paulatinamente se incrementaba.

Ya tocaban casi las cuatro de la madrugada. A estas horas apenas ocurrían incidentes graves donde los ninjas tuviesen que intervenir, salvo emergencias por la salud de algún civil que requería atención médica. Por ello, el descenso en el número de patrullas nocturnas era considerable. Eran ocho los grupos encargados de vigilar Konoha, compuestos cada uno de estos por cuatro miembros. Complementaban el trabajo de la frontera, donde se situaban ocho patrullas más, fijas en cada una de las puertas que blindaban la villa. Los dieciséis equipos, exceptuando cuatro de ellos, estaban formados por Jounins Especializados en vigilancia y escolta. Mas los cuatro grupos restantes, eran equipos ANBU que turnaban su trabajo con el convoy de la mañana; existían puntos clave y conflictivos donde era preferible la presencia de los asesinos de élite, como era el caso de la casa del Hokage, el Puerto de Konoha, la Cárcel y el Cuartel General de los ANBU o el margen del barrio Uchiha, a pie del Parque 'Lago Ziva'. Los equipos ANBU permanecían siempre en sus posiciones y si necesitaban ayuda para atender algún incidente alejado de su situación o vigilar algún punto más lejano, recurrían a los compañeros ANBU de refuerzo nocturno, que aguardaban a la espera de su posible llamada en el interior del cuartel, patrullando por radio y desde las cámaras de la sala de vigilancia, que daban alcance a las calles principales y edificios emblemáticos de la villa. A diferencia de estos, los Jounin Especializados que no velaban en las puertas de la frontera, custodiaban las calles de Konoha, los parques, ríos y lagos, así como los edificios centenarios, de salud pública o gubernamentales, y las montañas y bosques que bordeaban los principales barrios residenciales de la aldea. Sus recorridos no cesaban nunca y constantemente informaban por radio de sus visiones, fuesen cuales fuesen. En el distrito central, en un edificio colindante a la Academia Ninja, a pie del camino principal del pueblo, se encontraban las Oficinas de Registros, donde se transcribían todas las anotaciones de cada grupo patrulla para tener el informe completo de lo sucedido. Era importante realizar estos trabajos ya que, tantos las cámaras como los mismos ninjas, no eran capaces de registrar cada movimiento en la villa, y de esta manera se complementaban los unos a los otros, creando un diario de Konoha donde se registraba lo que ocurría a cada segundo. En diversas ocasiones había servido para esclarecer diferentes tipos de delitos cometidos.

Toda esta información se adjuntaba (videos, grabaciones e informes) y posteriormente era guardada en el Archivo Intelectual de la villa. Un Archivo que residía en lugar oculto, protegido por un clan milenario que, generación tras generación, había sido protector del legado histórico de la zona. Nadie, más que los miembros del clan, tenía acceso a los archivos, conque eran los únicos que conocían el paradero de los documentos secretos de los ninjas. Cuentan que, antiguamente protegían los documentos mediante técnicas de barrera de sangre relacionadas con el 'ocultismo', capaces de albergar la materia en la 'nada'. Estas prácticas les hacían ser seres misteriosos y a la vez, victimas de leyendas sin fundamentos. Ciertamente, nadie podía demostrar lo contrario, ya que ningún habitante lo había visto, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de informes, videos, archivos, grabaciones y otro tipo de documentos, que se habían acumulado durante los años pasados desde que se comenzó a guardar la información, era más que probable que se necesitaban diez casas como la del Hokage para guardar todos los documentos, y era por todos sabido que tal edificio o subterráneo no existía en Konoha. Por lo tanto, no tenían más remedio que creer la teoría de 'La Ocultación'.

El nombre de este clan era: Sahori. Actualmente eran cinco hermanas que convivían en la misma casa, situada al final del camino del parque 'Lago Ziva', tras unas pequeñas montañas. Eran unas chicas muy reservadas que jamás habían acudido a la academia ninja conque, pese a tener unos grandes conocimientos de las artes del ninjutsu, no se les reconocía ningún nivel. Tsunade y Shizune eran las únicas que tenían trato directo con ellas, sin embargo, era poco lo que podían explicar del clan Sahori. Eran muy tímidas y apenas salían al exterior si algún otro individuo estaba en los alrededores de su casa. Tanto el Hokage como Shizune las veían una vez a la semana, cuando pasaban al despacho del Godaime a recoger los informes acumulados de los últimos siete días y que por supuesto, ya habían sido estudiados, revisados y firmados por Tsunade. Sólo había algo muy peculiar en aquellas cinco hermanas que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo en la villa, y no era su actitud huraña, reacia o evasiva. Mucho más cercano que un carácter. Era su forma de vestir, o mejor dicho, de no vestir: Paseaban por el pueblo con la única protección en su cuerpo que una capa de chakra. Iban recubiertas, desde su cuello hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, mediante una fina capa en forma de escamas de serpiente, o quien sabe, de cualquier otro reptil. No sabrían decir cual, ya que no tenían oportunidad de aproximarse lo suficiente como para analizarlo. Eso sí, pese a ser todas idénticas, cual mellizos (altas, esbeltas, de cabello lacio y moreno, tan sumamente largo que casi llegaba a sus rodillas, pero tan descargado que curiosamente, pese a la acción del viento sobre éste, nunca llegaba a enredarse o despeinarse…como finos chorros de agua chocando), tenían una característica distintiva: El color de su chakra era diferente para cada una de las hermanas, luciendo distintos estampados en sus escamas, creando un efecto arco iris entre las cinco. Fuera de todos estos detalles, ya podréis imaginar que estas jóvenes levantaban pasiones en la villa, aunque todas sin futuro alguno. Para las Sahori lo único que importaba era la protección de su trabajo.

El equipo ANBU encargado de vigilar el borde del parque 'Lago Ziva' nunca se adentraba en el camino que traspasaba los límites del lago y conducía al bosque milenario, cerca de la casa del clan Sahori. Eran infinitas las leyendas que contaban de aquellas mujeres y ningún hombre quería caer en esas terribles historietas¿Para que arriesgar a averiguar si eran ciertas? Más valía prevenir que curar. En realidad, todo el miedo era porque las historias que contaban eran espantosas. Se decía que las mujeres del clan eran enormes boas, que por la noche adquirían su cuerpo de serpiente y engullían a sus presas vivas: jóvenes chicos estúpidos que habían caído en la tentación de su belleza, siguiéndolas hasta su casa, para después ser devorados. ¿Qué decir? Absurdas leyendas, como siempre indemostrables, pero en un pueblo, tan reales y creíbles que eran capaces de acobardar hasta al más valiente de los hombres; esta noche el escuadrón número cinco era el encargado de patrullar esa zona de la villa. Llevaban allí desde las diez de la noche y apenas les quedaban dos horas para poder plegar. Era en lo único que estaban pensando. Querían llegar a casa para echar un sueño, pero todavía no era la hora y debían mantenerse despiertos. Así que, formaron equipos de dos para entretenerse entre compañeros y agudizar su vigilancia. Dos de ellos eran muy jovencitos, apenas dieciocho años recién cumplidos y acababan de ascender al cuerpo, conque esta era su primera misión. Cuando el líder ANBU les contrató para realizarla creían que sería mucho más fácil, una simpleza e incluso uno de ellos se había llegado a quejar, porque consideraba que le estaban subestimando al contratarle para custodiar una calle. Sin embargo, no sabían que les esperaban ocho horas nocturnas, incesantes, de sueño cambiado y de monótona vigilancia en el más puro silencio. Sin duda alguna, una penitencia para dos jóvenes acostumbrados a la vida diurna. Los dos chavales luchaban contra su propio cuerpo que iba sucumbiendo al sueño y lentamente fenecía. Suerte de la brisa fresca que se había levantado hacía escasos minutos, siendo un punto a su favor, refrescándoles su cansado rostro. El líder le aconsejo que se sentasen juntos a vigilar, compartiendo la carga de las últimas horas de trabajo que les quedaban, y amablemente les comentó que si querían, sin descuidar su trabajo, podrían conversar lo más sigilosamente posible. Por supuesto les advirtió, que si tenía que llamarles la atención por escandalosos, en su informe constaría su mal trabajo y nunca más volverían a ser contratados para su escuadrón. Las horas que eran y el sueño que arrastraban, no contemplaban ningún tipo de amenaza por parte de su líder, sin embargo los jóvenes era los suficientemente listos como para comprenderle. Tras escuchar sus consejos, ambos se dirigieron al último árbol que regentaba el camino del parque y se situaron en la rama más alta, donde podrían divisar el paso de posibles individuos.

Al principio pensaron que lo mejor sería quedarse en pie sobre la rama, pero poco a poco, su propio cuerpo les obligaba a apoyarse contra el tronco, relajándose, deslizándose, hasta que finalmente terminaron sentados. Mientras sucumbían al cansancio, descuidaron su atención comentando antiguas misiones realizadas como ninjas inferiores. Abstraídos en uno de sus grandes relatos, no se percataron del fugaz movimiento que pasó bajo sus pies. Tiempo después y ya demasiado tarde, escucharon un sonido procedente del bosque que daba paso al barrio del clan Uchiha. Parecía el graznido de un ave, tal vez una lechuza, o quien sabe, a lo mejor había aullado un lobo…o tal vez algún animal legendario. La verdad es que no tenían ni la menor idea de que había sido, ni de quien o que lo había producido. En realidad ninguno de aquellos animales produjo aquel sonido, era la voz de un humano distorsionada por el viento, los ecos y por el trozo de tela que recubría su boca. De haber estado atentos cuando aquellos individuos pasaron bajo sus pies, ahora podrían salvar a quien quiera que fuese el que gritó, pero su atención se desvaneció:

¿Ha oído eso, líder? – Dijo uno de los jóvenes por el transmisor.

Sí, procedía de vuestro lado del bosque. ¿Habéis visto algo sospechoso? – Preguntó aparentemente serio.

No señor, por aquí no se mueve ni un alma. Tal vez haya sido un animal. – Dejó caer el chico sutilmente.

¿Quién sabe? Estamos cerca del Bosque Encantado y de la Casa del clan Sahori, 'Las Mujeres Boa', tal vez se hayan comido otra de sus estúpidas presas. – comentó el líder y cerrando el micro del transmisor se echó a reír conteniéndose, mediante gestos, con su compañero.

No bromee señor. No me gusta esa leyenda y el tema del Bosque Encantado menos. Me dijeron que 'allá iban las almas de los caídos en guerra por culpa de los traidores de sus compañeros, y que eran almas en pena que buscaban venganza eterna'. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Además, eso ha sido un aullido de un animal. – El joven ANBU comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, mientras agitaba una de sus manos temblorosa, intentando buscar el hombro de su compañero.

¿Acaso no sabe como chilla un alma¿O, un hombre cuando es engullido por una serpiente? – zanjó el líder ANBU, mientras cerraba el transmisor por completo para evitar escuchar futuras réplicas del joven ninja y poder reírse plácidamente de la situación. Mientras, los dos jóvenes guardaban silencio, atentos a la oscuridad que les rodeaban, y que lentamente, con el miedo calado hasta los huesos, se cernía sobre ellos, haciéndose más densa y espesa que nunca.

**KONOHA: Esperanzas para los reporteros**

_**07 septiembre de 2007, 04.30h**_

_**Cordillera del Shodaime, Refugio de Danzo**_

Hacia el final de la codillera del clan Uchiha, sobrepasando el río subterráneo en dirección a las montañas del Shodaime, Sai había entrado en los túneles que le conducían al cuartel de Danzo. Le acompañaban los tres ANBU (compañeros de Yamato durante la misión en el Hostal Haruno) y sus dos rehenes: los reporteros Mitsui Fukada y Josh Aerlen. Éste último, quien había intentando gritar al ver luz entre las montañas del clan Uchiha, probablemente procedente de las farolas que iluminaban el fantasmagórico barrio. Lamentablemente, y para infortunio de los dos periodistas, pese a que el equipo ANBU que regentaba el barrio le había escuchado gritar, fue en vano, ya que le confundieron con un animal hambriento o una simple lechuza. Lo único que logró después del grito, fue una patada en el estómago que le dejó sin aliento y sin ganas de volver a intentarlo.

Sai y su equipo se dirigían a hacer entrega de los rehenes a los aliados de Danzo, cuando éste recordó que el viejo le había prometido una recompensa si completaba la misión que se había encomendado a Yamato. Sin embargo, Danzo no cumplió su palabra. A mitad de camino, Sai pensó que tampoco cumpliría su parte de la misión y que no pensaba arriesgar su vida ante aquellos aliados sin antes haber recibido su recompensa. Además, el trabajo que hacían ahora era parte de Yamato. A Sai únicamente le había pedido completar el secuestro de los dos periodistas y hacerle entrega a Danzo de éstos. No habían quedado en zanjar el contrato con sus aliados. Así que, cansado y harto de las arrogancias de Danzo, decidió retroceder a mitad de camino y dar a Yamato su trabajo. Una vez más, el resto de compañeros de la misión no estaban de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomaba Sai, eran demasiado individualistas y aunque constantemente en sus conversaciones hacía gala de las leyes que el viejo imponía, y pese a parecer el más leal y fiel de todos, a la hora de tomar las decisiones era el más personal y rebelde de todos. Sabían de sobras que la rebeldía de Sai le podía costar caro a ellos, pero por vez consecutiva no tenían más remedio que aceptar sus decisiones; casi alcanzaron el refugio de Danzo cuando un ANBU les detuvo. Portaba la máscara de la Grulla:

¿A dónde os dirigís? – Preguntó la Grulla.

Vamos a ver a Danzo para devolverle lo que es suyo. – dijo Sai.

¿No teníais órdenes de entregar esos dos a Akatsuki?

Así es, teníamos. Pero pensándolo mejor, no tengo ganas de ver las caras de esos 'pichacorta'. – Esbozó una sonrisa, que rápidamente se borró de su cara.

¿Les tienes miedo? – dijo la grulla entre risas, casi carcajadas.

No. Miedo les tendrá el que no ha hecho su trabajo y por su culpa, me lo han encomendado a mi. Éste no es mi equipo y ésta no era mi misión. Llevo trabajando desde las nueve de la mañana y simplemente quiero dormir. Y como comprenderás, no voy a dormir a medio camino con dos rehenes…así que, me vuelvo que tengo sueño. – Respondía Sai, más retorcido y sarcástico que nunca.

Eres un niño mimado. Te crees que por ser quien eres, este tipo de estupideces se pueden consentir y estas muy equivocado. La ley es clara y no tiene excepciones. Estas jodido Sai. – Gritaba encolerizada la grulla, mientras agitaba sus brazos fuertemente.

Mira niña…no me canses. Vete por ahí a que te folle un gallo antes de que te parta la máscara de una hostia. Cierra el pico que si alguien tiene las de perder aquí, esa eres tu, que haces de espía del Hokage. Te juegas el cuello de gallina que tienes y como se enteren, te van a usar para hacer caldo. Y créeme, si quiero que se enteren se enteran. Lárgate de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión y te delate ante el Hokage. - Y tras esas palabras, Sai se dirigió al interior del refugio, mientras los otros le seguían los pasos.

Tienes muchos enemigos, chaval, muchos, ten cuidado donde duermes, que puede que mañana no despiertes. – La cólera era palpable en sus palabras, como también lo eran el temblor por el miedo a las represalias posibles de Sai.

¿La mato, líder? – Dijo uno de los ANBU. – Está amenazando de muerte a un superior.

Déjala¿de quién nos reiremos mañana si la matas hoy? – Sin más preámbulos, con una amplia sonrisa, continuó su paso ligero hacia la habitación de Danzo.

Tras la agitada conversación, se dirigían al interior del refugio en búsqueda de la habitación privada de Danzo. Dos discípulos de éste guardaban la entrada de la estancia, a la cual nadie podía acceder a altas horas de la madrugada. Sin embargo, Sai era el único que tenía permiso para hacerlo, fuese cual fuese la hora de su visita, así que los escoltas le permitieron el paso. Éste, antes de entrar, dio órdenes a sus compañeros para que se dirigiesen a la sala de espera y así recuperasen fuerzas y diesen algo de beber a los dos periodistas, mientras él se dirigía a comunicar su decisión al viejo.

En el interior, Danzo yacía dormido sobre su majestuoso tálamo. La habitación era un gran complejo que desprendía riqueza en toda su estructura. Pese a estar oculta en una gruta a través de las montañas, ésta no carecía de ventanas. La había hecho construir al final de una de las grutas que conducía hacia el precipicio de la más sinuosa montaña de la cordillera del Shodai. Era imposible acceder por aquellas ventanas al interior de la habitación y no precisamente por su situación, ya que cualquier ninja podría caminar por las colinas y quedar descolgado (gracias a la concentración de chakra en sus pies), pudiendo llegar hasta dichas ventanas con total facilidad. Imposible su acceso porque Danzo había encargado camuflarlas mediante técnicas ninja que ni el Ojo Blanco del clan Hyuga o el Sharingan del clan Uchiha podrían detectar. Únicamente, aquellos privilegiados que tenían acceso a su habitación, sabían la situación interior (conocían las vistas de las ventanas desde el interior) de éstas, pero desconocían la situación exterior, es decir, no sabía a que altura externa de la montaña se encontraban dichas ventanas. Era más que evidente que Danzo desconfiaba de sus propios discípulos y tenía miedo de que le pudiesen delatar; éste no era el único privilegio del que disfrutaba el viejo. La decoración de la estancia era todo un lujo. La gran cama, así como los armarios, las cómodas y las cajoneras que completaban la habitación, además de las mesas y sillas, marcos de cuadros y demás artilugios decorativos o mobiliarios de ésta, eran piezas únicas talladas a mano por el gran artesano de Konoha. Un viejo artista y ebanista llamado Nobu. Antiguamente había sido el creador del mobiliario de las casas y castillos de los máximos mandatarios de las villas y feudos, siendo pintor de grandes cuadros de batallas y alianzas, que adornaban las estancias de dichos hombres de poder. En concreto, en los muebles que poseía Danzo, habían grabados y representaciones de las batallas del viejo Nidaime y su compañero Shodaime, primeros Hokages de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Incluso en algunos de los grabados se podían ver talladas hazañas de Sandaime en su juventud. Sin embargo no había resquicio de Danzo en ninguna de las historias. El cabezal de la cama lo guardaban las caras de los grandes Kages de la villa, enfrentados cara a cara. Estos muebles, así como la ropa de cama, las cortinas bordadas de hilos de oro y plata o las mismas figuras y cuadros que adornaban la estancia, habían sido robados por el viejo tullido Danzo. Durante su época joven (y algo más mayor, también), tras la muerte de los dos primeros Hokages de la villa y el ascenso al poder de Sarutobi como Sandaime de Konoha, Danzo había sido el rival directo de éste en su lucha por la sucesión de poder. Sin embargo, los ideales radicales de Danzo, no gustaron a los consejeros y máximos mandatarios del país del Fuego, quienes veían a Danzo como el mejor líder estratega de sus tierras. No obstante, pese a que éste consideraba que tenía dichas cualidades y estaba de acuerdo con ellos en ese aspecto, consideraba que Sarutobi no estaba preparado para el mandato y ablandaría las leyes de la villa, convirtiendo a los ninjas en líderes de guardería. Ya que sus esfuerzos por recuperar el poder y ser participativo en las estrategias de la villa fueron en vano, decidió tomarse la justicia por su mano, fundando su propio escuadrón ninjas libres. Camufló sus verdaderas intenciones bajo doctrinas y leyes permitidas en la villa y consiguió la licencia para trabajar con sus escuadrones como ninjas oficiales del País del Fuego. Durante diversos años complementaron misiones de alto riesgo siempre con gran éxito, aumentando así su reputación en la villa frente a los consejeros, hasta adquirir el respeto de un Sage. De lo que no eran conscientes los consejeros era de la trama real que se ocultaba tras los planes de Danzo: Secuestros, robos, asesinatos y conspiraciones a la aldea. Infinidad de traiciones que a día de hoy los mandatarios siguen desconociendo. Incluso, parte de sus actuales escuadrones desconocen quienes son sus aliados y para quien trabajan. La gran desgracia para la villa es que desconocía y desconocen, haber subvencionado las atrocidades de Danzo y por supuesto, haber inflado sus riquezas.

Sai era el único que quedaba con vida que sabía toda la verdad de Danzo. Éste no había vivido con él todo el tiempo que había fundado alianzas de escuadrones ANBU ya que era muy joven, apenas tenía veintiséis años, sin embargo, había depositado en él toda su confianza. Danzo era un viejo tullido de setenta y un años y temía por su vida. Ansiaba hallar una solución que prolongase su vida y quería contactar con Orochimaru para pactar con él un remedio, pero la vieja serpiente no daba señales de vida. Sai había convivido con él desde que quedó huérfano, cuando su hermano murió en manos del destino. Sai se entregó en cuerpo y mente al viejo y se convirtió en un ser sin sentimientos, incapaz de comprender los sentimientos humanos. Sin embargo, el paso de los años y el contacto con diversas personas en las diferentes misiones que completaba le fueron haciendo entender y familiarizarse con las emociones humanas. No obstante, de cara a Danzo, Sai jamás mostraba un resquicio de sentimiento, continuaba haciendo su papel insensible e insulso de siempre. Sabía que debía guardarse ese as en la manga. Había escuchado miles de veces esa frase de su propio maestro y todo lo que sabía era gracias a él. Como siempre dicen, el alumno supera al maestro y en este caso, si Danzo era retorcido, Sai lo sería el doble. En cualquiera caso, Danzo contaba con ese factor y no se dejaría sorprender así como así.

En el momento en que Sai cruzó la puerta, Danzó despertó, pero simuló estar dormido a la espera de la acción de Sai. Sin embargo, éste conocía al viejo demasiado como para caer en una trampa tan estúpida:

No he ido a entregar la mercancía. – dijo Sai lacónicamente. – Estoy cansado y quiero dormir, igual que tu haces. Ese era trabajo de Yamato y aún no me has pagado mi recompensa.

Sai, aunque esa misión se encomendó a Yamato, poco después tú asumiste el mando y por lo tanto debes terminarla…

No. Me marcho a dormir. – Siseó mientras daba media vuelta para irse de la habitación.

No puedes desobedecer las órdenes a tu antojo y marcharte sin más. La ley te obliga a obedecerme, si no lo haces, te cortarán el cuello. – Comenzaba a irritarse Danzo y su voz se resquebrajaba.

No estoy desobedeciendo nada. Mi misión era traerte a ti a los periodistas hasta el refugio de la cascada y eso ya lo he cumplido. Igualmente te aconsejo que no me amenaces con gilipolleces de ese tipo. Si intentas matarme huiré hacia la casa del Hokage y contaré todo lo que sé. No te esfuerces viejo, antes de morir en tus manos, prefiero morir en las manos del Hokage. Deja de acelerarte no sea que te de un ataque al corazón…debes de cuidar más tu salud. – Terció Sai mientras esbozaba una de sus sádicas muecas de risa. Al tiempo, cambio su semblante por su atroz mirada seria y marchó.

No tienes vergüenza…yo te he criado…no puedes hacerme esto…no puedes… - y tras el último puedes, se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. El viejo pensaba que Sai creía que éste comía en la palma de su mano y lo que el joven no sabía es que el viejo ya contaba con ello.

Mientras, en la sala de espera, los ANBU que habían acompañado a Sai comentaban los sucedido y como veían el futuro del chico. Los periodistas, ahora liberadas sus bocas del vendaje, comentaban que había ocurrido con el cobre y el libro. Cuando Sai y los demás llegaron por primera vez al cuartel que había tras las cascadas,(un cuartel separado varios quilómetros del que residían ahora), nada más salir del Hostal Haruno, estos entregaron a Danzo todo el material incautado a los periodistas en sus respectivas habitaciones y a estos mismos. El primer objeto que Danzo analizó fue el cofre legendario. Lo alzó ante sus ojos, girándolo en el aire, analizando cada uno de sus lados, y reposándolo sobre la mesa, lo fue deslizando para estudiar cada uno de sus grabados tallados a mano. Con una lupa analizaba minuciosamente las incrustaciones de oro que yacían en la madera y cuando parecía satisfecho con lo visto, se decidió por abrirlo. Nadie allí sabía que el libro que había en el interior era falso. Incluso los mismos periodistas creían haber perdido para siempre el libro de 'Leyendas Ocultas de Konoha', pero no era así. El libro se quedó en la habitación del Hostal Haruno que había ocupado Mitsui Fukada en su estancia, a la espera de ser recogido por su próximo dueño. Cuando Danzo abrió el cofre, en el interior continuaba el libro que había encontrado el "ninja maceta" (¿Recordáis al ninja que robó la maceta de las manos de Mitsui, para más tarde pasar a ser llamado el "el ninja cofre" ya que no se deshacía de él, llevándolo bajo el brazo?) Entre polvo y una portada muy desgastada por los supuestos años, Danzo pudo leer: "Leyendas de Konoha". Una cuerda rodeaban el ancho del libro y lo mantenía cerrado. Mitsui se percató de aquel detalle, como también lo hizo del grueso del libro, de su color, del material de que parecía estar hecho y del título de éste. Guardo su compostura como puedo, pero deseaba dar saltos de alegría: Estaba completamente seguro de que aquel no era el libro de Leyendas Ocultas, y no sabía porque, pero eso le daba esperanzas. Danzo lo analizó minuciosamente como lo había hecho anteriormente con el cofre. Poco después, cerró el libro, lo introdujo en el cofre y concluyó afirmando "_Es el auténtico"_. En ese momento Josh suspiró, pero Mitsui seguía queriendo creer que el libro los había engañado a todos por algún motivo. Estaba seguro, tenía esperanzas de ello; ahora, recordando lo sucedido horas atrás quería intercambiar impresiones con su compañero abatido:

Shhhh…! Josh! Eh!… - susurraba muy suave Mitsui, mientras Josh le atendía rápidamente sin hacer ningún tipo de señal.

Dime tío… - la conversación se desarrollaba en un murmullo continuo, casi tan flojo que a veces las voces de los ANBU les obligaba a repetir las cosas dos o tres veces para lograr escucharse.

¿Recuerdas el libro?

Claro¿Qué pasó?

Ese libro no es el nuestro…

¿Lo escondiste?

No, no, que va… - Mitsui intentaba vigilar que los ANBU no les escuchasen, pero no podía verles porque les habían puesto en un hueco que sobraba entre los sofás de la estancia y la pared, de espaldas a estos mirando a la pared, por lo que era imposible verles y saber si les estaban mirando o vigilando. Confiaba en que la conversión de estos fuese continuada. – Estoy seguro de que lo encontraron…

¿Entonces?

Creo que el libro les engañó

Pero¿Qué dices?¿Cómo?

Que sí, escucha…no sé como, pero sé que no es el nuestro…

¿Por qué?

No sé, tengo una corazonada…

Venga ya…estamos perdidos tío…

No, no, Josh! Escucha: antes de que sucediese todo esto…

Eh! Escoria¿Estáis hablando¿No estaréis conspirando verdad? – Uno de los ANBU les había pillado y cortó la conversación de Mitsui en seco. El corazón de los reporteros se salía del pecho. - ¿Creéis que soy gilipollas? Os estoy escuchando!

Lince, déjalos. No son nuestros rehenes. Si llegan a manos de los aliados con un solo rasguño nos aniquilarán. – Terció otro mientras se retiraba hacia la despensa de la sala de espera a coger más bebida. En ese mismo momento Mitsui aprovechó para terminar su frase.

Josh…el libro contará nuestra historia al siguiente que lo encuentre. Con un poco de suerte nos salvarán!

Mitsui¿qué estás diciendo¿Te has vuelto loco¿Crees la historia del libro¿Crees que esta vivo?

Creo en lo que vi y he visto al libro mutar en directo.

Déjame, quiero dormir y no despertar…

Josh…

Mitsui no quería molestar más a su compañero, entendía su situación. Nunca creyeron que venir a la villa les depararía este futuro tan incierto. Sin embargo estaba dispuesto a albergar esperanza para él y para su amigo y compañero de trabajo. Creía sinceramente lo que había dicho sobre el libro, tenía fe ciega en ello y eso sería lo que le daría fuerzas para seguir luchando de ahora en adelante. Nada más terminar su charla con Josh los ANBU regresaron a la sala de espera y se sentaron en los sofás, justo a la espalda de los dos periodistas. Fukada paró atención a lo que decían:

No tengo ningún tipo de ganas de dirigirme a la cueva de los sicópatas esos…

Tío¿No me jodas que te dan miedo?

No es eso, pero tío, vale que nosotros tenemos unos principios y que seremos unos asesinos sin piedad, sí puede, pero tenemos unas leyes…¿Qué leyes tiene esa gente?

La del más fuerte…

Tu calla jodido estúpido que mira en el lío que nos has metido.

No fue él, ha sido culpa de Yamato. Si hiciese su trabajo alguna vez sin entretenerse en mamarrachadas…pero siempre tiene que actuar por libre y hacer su propia justicia…

Tío o te callas o te meto.

Mitsui no podía verles, únicamente escuchaba sus voces distorsionadas por las máscaras, pero podía contar hasta tres personas, tres voces distintas. Dos estaban sentados en el sofá que le daba espalda a él y el tercero algo más lejos, de cara e estos. Fukada intentaba reconocer las voces y asociarlas a un hábito en su lenguaje y a un número. Ahora podía parecer absurdo, pero tal vez, más adelante le podría ser de utilidad. Además, que importaba, no tenía nada más que hacer, así que se puso a analizarles.

Eh! Haya paz…nosotros tres vamos a ser compañeros siempre, por lo que debemos estar unidos, así que lo mejor será llevarnos bien.

Tiene razón.

Sí, es verdad! – Había conseguido el orden de las tres voces, primero, segundo y tercero, ahora nada más necesitaba un toque distintivo.

No debimos hacer entrega del cofre al puñetero viejo, no nos ha dado nada. Si lo llego a saber cuando lo encontré, lo hubiese escondido. – dijo el segundo, por lo que por fin sabía quien era. Era el ninja que encontró en el Hostal Haruno, en la habitación de Fukada, el cofre del libro. El ninja maceta y posteriormente el ninja cofre. Claro, ya sabía quien era. No recordaba su máscara, pero juraría que era porque todos llevaban la misma, la del lince.

Si, por lo menos podría pagarnos algo, pero bueno ¿quién es el listo que le esconde algo a Sai? Él lo hubiese encontrado y nos hubiese matado de saber que lo habíamos ocultado. – dijo el primero. La voz de éste no le sonaba de nada, tal vez era porque era el ninja que quedaba oculto en la recepción del Hostal Haruno, el que no llegaron a ver.

Ahora da igual. Que le jodan! Tengo ganas de pirarme de una puta vez a casa, joder, mira que hora es, casi van a dar las 5 de la mañana, hostias! – sin duda ese fue el 3º y el mal hablado, no podía confundirle. Además de su irritante tono de voz, su vocabulario, a tres insultos por frase le hacía merecedor del título de deslenguado. Éste era el tipo que había estado amenazando a Josh con un kunai, cuando Mitsui entró en la habitación, no cabía duda, recordaba su voz perfectamente y su dejadez en el habla.

Espero que nos dejen ir y le carguen el muerto a otro…

Si tío!

Justo en ese instante Sai entró en la sala con un semblante muy serio. Parecía bastante enfadado, así que los ANBU callaron y no mediaron palabra con él. Se acercó a los rehenes y mirándoles las pupilas les preguntó si había podido beber agua, a lo que contestaron que sí. Súbitamente se levantó y dirigiéndose a los ANBU dijo:

Me marcho a casa. Haced lo mismo. Dejad aquí a los rehenes. Que Yamato mueva el culo y haga su trabajo. Este es el informe que he redactado. En el constan vuestras horas de trabajo conmigo, lo que suplen las horas de trabajo diarias. Nadie podrá recriminaros nada si os vais, estáis bajo mi responsabilidad y yo digo que podéis marcharos. – Lanzó una copia del informe sobre la mesa y se retiró.

Poco después y tras leer el informe, los tres ANBU imitaron a su ya antiguo Sai y se marcharon a casa, no sin antes dar de beber por última vez a los reporteros. Mitsui vio como se retiraban lentamente y pensó que tal vez, al fin y al cabo, si que había sido inútil reconocer sus voces, ya que seguramente no les volvería ver nunca más, pero bueno, por intentarlo no se perdió nada. Ahora empezaba una nueva tarea: la de desatarse y intentar huir. Maniatado se arrastró, ayudándose del empuje de sus pies, hasta las manos de su amigo y comenzó la función: No tenía mucho que hacer contra las cuerdas superresistentes de los ninjas, pero los nudos había sido lo suyo siempre, y un nudo, por muy fuerte que fuese la cuerda, siempre se podía deshacer. Su padre había sido marinero y aunque cuando era pequeño odiaba que su padre le obligase a aprenderse todos los nudos de los marineros, ahora se lo agradecía en el alma, de no ser por él, jamás podría desatarse de aquellas cuerdas. Por suerte y para su satisfacción, el ANBU que le había atado era un hombre muy fuerte, pero nulo para realizar nudo y era facilísimo deshacerlo. Explicó paso a paso y lentamente a su compañero Josh el proceso para desatarle, mientras él mismo le desataba. Cuando ya lo tenía liberado, Josh se puso manos a la obra y demostró que las rápidas enseñanzas de su amigo habían sido efectivas. Una vez desatados, los dos se colocaron contra el sofá y planearon simular estar caídos y dormidos si alguien entraba en la habitación. Mientras tanto, planificarían su huída, tal vez más difícil que su supervivencia en el interior de aquel refugio como rehenes.

**KONOHA¿Final de un Sueño?**

_**07 septiembre de 2007, 05.10h**_

_**Caras de los Hokages, Residencia del Hokage**_

Sai se dirigía a su casa caminando por el Parque de los Hokages. Desde las caras de estos alcanzaba a ver el patio de la residencia privada del Godaime. Sorprendentemente a las cinco de la madrugada había luz en las ventanas y parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los ANBU que vigilaban la casa y que sobre la media noche yacían tendidos en el patio, ahora estaban en sus puestos de vigilancia. Sai se alegraba de haber terminado su misión en el Hostal Haruno a tiempo, ya que con la escolta del Hokage despierta y atenta a posibles movimientos, hubiese sido muy difícil complementar la misión con éxito. No estaba muy seguro de que había provocado que la escolta del Hokage hubiese sufrido aquel ataque que los dejó fuera de control durante las horas que seguían a la media noche, pero ahora poco le importaba las causas, lo único que sabía es que fuese lo que fuera le hizo un gran favor. Sin más rodeos, continuó su camino, paseando por las calles de la villa a la vista de los vigilantes nocturnos, para así evitar posibles sospechas de estos.

En el interior de la casa del Hokage se encontraban Tsunade y su discípula Shizune, planificando la próxima jornada de trabajo, mientras que Sakura y Naruto seguían analizando a Sasuke y el extraño niño dragón Sen Ikari, que yacían tendidos en el futón. Durante las horas previas, tras el despertar de Shizune y Sakura, y después de la incorporación de Naruto al grupo, habiéndoles explicado lo sucedido durante la noche, Tsunade aprovechó para salir al exterior del jardín de la casa privada del Hokage y poner a la orden del día a los equipos ANBU de vigilancia. Al igual que Tsunade había caído en la trampa del dragón imperial, viviendo la paranoica experiencia que le hizo reencontrarse con el alma de Dan, o la sumisión de Shizune y Sakura en el sueño profundo que las envolvió en el invernadero, los ANBU que escoltaban los alrededores de la finca del Godaime habían sido derrotados por un genjutsu, provocado por los dragones del clan Ikari. Durante horas habían quedado tendidos sobre la hierba, creyendo que continuaban con su trabajo de vigilancia, mientras que a ojos de los demás individuos, como era el caso de Naruto, restaban en el suelo, malheridos, destrozados y en algunos casos, muertos decapitados. Las imágenes del genjutsu eran terribles, bañaban el jardín de rojo, con vísceras de sus vigilantes y eso fue lo que provocó la desesperación de Naruto por entrar en la residencia en búsqueda del Hokage. Éste último despertó a los ANBU de su ensueño y les explicó lo sucedido. Avergonzados por la situación y su falta de reacción y por lo tanto, su falta de profesionalidad, el líder ANBU procedió a disculparse en nombre de su equipo y presentó al Godaime su dimisión, sin embargo, éste ni le escuchó. Sabía perfectamente que era muy difícil resistirse a las habilidades de los dragones del clan Ikari, e incluso, ella misma había caído en la trampa, por lo que sería una gran hipocresía por su parte aceptar la dimisión de su líder escolta. Sin más reparos, Tsunade les ordenó volver a sus filas y continuar con su trabajo hasta nueva orden. Antes de nada, debía consultar con los consejeros todo lo ocurrido. Comenzaba a pensar que había sido un gran error por su parte no contar con ellos cuando tomó la decisión de traer a Hikaru Sen Ikari. Después de hablar pausadamente con ellos, volvió al interior, donde se dispuso a planificar con Shizune su agenda laboral, esperando el despertar de Sen o de Sasuke, o tal vez de ambos.

Ya tocaban las cinco y media de la madrugada, cuando por fin, Sasuke abrió los ojos. Por momentos tenía la mirada perdida, sus pupilas eran vidriosas y parecía estar perdido en el inframundo, cuando, súbitamente su sharingan hizo aparición. Se incorporó sobre sus aposentos y miró a su alrededor, aturdido, sorprendido, tal vez asustado, como si buscase algo, como si estuviese perdido, sin orientación, hasta que finalmente dio con lo que buscaba: Ikari. Sus ojos se quedaron perplejos ante el chico. No sabían que es lo que veía a través de sus pupilas, pero debía ser algo majestuoso, ya que su tez comenzaba a mostrar una mueca de felicidad. Sakura no sabía como reaccionar, estaba deseando abrazarle, lanzarse sobre él, pero Sasuke les había mirado como si no existiesen, como si no hubiese nadie en la habitación más que él y Sen Ikari. Poco a poco, Sasuke fue acercando su mano hacia la cara del niño y antes de que sus yemas pudiesen rozar la mejilla de éste, el dragón despertó. Un remolino de chakra, de color blanco pálido, se fue formando sobre el cuerpo del niño, mutando en pequeños dragones que finalmente conformaron un gran dragón blanco del tamaño del joven Sen. No era un cuerpo real como lo había sido antaño el dragón que dormía sobre la cómoda de Tsunade, ahora era más bien un espectro, igual que el que había sido en presencia de Orochimaru y Sasuke en la habitación del hospital. Sin dar más tiempo a Sasuke, el dragón procedió a hablar:

Uchiha Sasuke… - varias voces al unísono pronunciaron su nombre. Eran los diversos dragones que formaban el espectro del dragón Imperial de Ikari. – aún no hemos terminado contigo. Tu corazón está perdido en el Limbo, pero nosotros no podemos ayudarte más. Debes verles, debes mirarles a los ojos, has de encontrarles y volverás al camino, volverás a la luz… - El resto de los presentes en la habitación, escuchaban atónitos las palabras del dragón, intentando comprender que significaban, pero era difícil.

Ikari…tu… - apenas susurraba Sasuke, como si le faltase la voz, como si se le quebrase el alma.

No debes forzar tu alma, apenas te sostiene un hilo de esperanza…no hables más hasta que no consigas verles…mírala, debes verla, ella te está esperando – terció el dragón a fin de evitar que Sasuke pudiese caer enfermo una vez más.

Sasuke llevaba varios años enfermo en el hospital de Konoha. Sus compañeros habían conseguido rescatarle de las manos de Orochimaru, pero realmente nunca dieron la misión por exitosa, ya que cuando volvieron a Konoha con Sasuke, únicamente traían el cuerpo inerte de éste. Los años que había pasado con la vieja serpiente le habían mermado el cuerpo, pero sobretodo el alma. El pacto que hizo con el diablo por vencer a su hermano le costó caro. Nunca tuvo que aceptar entrenarse con Orochimaru para ser más fuerte y así poder vengar a su clan. El viejo sage le usó de experimento y jugó con su alma, probando nuevas técnicas que le pudiesen dar la vida eterna. Sasuke perdió la voluntad de vivir en todos los sentidos, de él únicamente quedaba su cuerpo, que se movía si le movían, de no ser así, únicamente yacía en su lecho, a la espera de su muerte. Cuando Naruto y Sakura le encontraron por segunda vez, tras su primer encuentro, en el cual Sasuke había sido un excelente ninja activo al cual no pudieron derrotar, de éste sólo quedaba su mermado cuerpo. No les reconocía, no les miraba, no les hablaba, ni tan si quiera tenía voluntad para caminar. En la guarida de Orochimaru hallaron diversos cuerpos en el mismo estado e incluso, pudieron recopilar información acerca de los experimentos, que les hizo perder la esperanza de recuperar a Sasuke para siempre. Un terrible diagnóstico constaba en el historial de Sasuke: al parecer Orochimaru le había hecho una lobotomía, que no era más que la ablación de los lóbulos del cerebro. Literalmente, le había cortado parte del cerebro, provocando así su pérdida de conocimiento. Además, el sello maldito había corrompido su corazón hasta el punto de dejarle sin sentimiento alguno. En definitiva, volvían a la villa de la hoja con un vegetal. La resolución final de la misión de rescate de Sasuke, destrozó las mentes de Sakura y Naruto, que habían crecido luchando por poder devolver a su amigo al camino del bien, de la esperanza, a su lado, pero ahora¿Qué podían hacer con él? Era el final de un sueño inalcanzable. Sin embargo, desde la llegada de Ikari a Konoha y tras su visita en el hospital, cuando expulsó a Orochimaru de la habitación de este, Sasuke había recuperado el habla, o por lo menos la conciencia. Eso significaba que no estaba todo perdido, que el diagnóstico era erróneo, que alguien había engañado a Orochimaru con los experimentos. En cualquier caso, aún quedaban cosas por hacer. El dragón Ikari había conseguido limpiar el alma de Sasuke del sello maldito y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, había borrado el veneno del sello maldito de su cuerpo, por lo que ahora, el alma de Sasuke estaba limpia, pero Ikari no podía sentir por él, eso únicamente lo podía hacer Sasuke y a eso era a lo que le estaba instando. Necesitaba hacerle ver a los suyos, volver a la vida, salir del limbo donde aún yacía, perdido en el mundo de los muertos.

Sakura se aproximó a Sasuke, quien aún miraba hacia el niño Ikari. Ella reposó una mano sobre su hombro a la espera de que esté reaccionase de cualquier forma, pero que lo hiciese. Lentamente, Sasuke comenzó a girarse. Parecía que había notado una presencia. Sus ojos miraban al más allá, perdidos. Sakura se percató de que no la veía y comenzaba a entender las palabras del dragón, tenía que hacerle volver, Sasuke no estaba con ellos. Una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por el rostro de la joven Haruno. Armada de valor, se arrodilló ante Sasuke y agarrándole por las dos manos, girándole hacia ella, se volcó hacia su cara para susurrarle al oído una dulce melodía:

Cierro mis ojos… para que tú no sientas ningún miedo. Cierra tus ojos, para escuchar mi voz diciendo amor, para decirte… hoy de verdad lo mucho que te quiero…para creerme, para pensar que no me escucharás. Cierra tus ojos, para que yo te quiera libremente, para que tú no me mires y yo no tiembles y pueda darte mi amor tal como es… Cierro mis ojos, para que beses mis manos y mi frente, para que corran tus dedos por mi piel. Yo no te veré…yo no te veré, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo… No te miraré, no te miraré… hasta que tú me lo pidas amor… - Su voz se quebró y su primera lágrima de golpeó el dedo índice de Sasuke, que se deslizaba por la mejilla de Sakura, deshaciendo su camino, hasta llegar al lagrima, donde recogió con su pulgar el resto de lágrimas para retirarlas. – Sasuke-kun…

…Sa-ku…ra


	12. Capítulo 11: ¿Quién Soy Yo?

**CAPÍTULO 11¿Quién Soy Yo?**

**IKARI: Recuerdos del Pasado**

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 06.00h**_

_**Residencia del Hokage**_

Todos en la habitación estaban atónitos, no podían creer que Sasuke hubiese reaccionado. Sakura arrancó a llorar, aferrándose al cuello de éste, quien aún permanecía aturdido y sonrojado por la situación.

Tsunade y Shizune no se contuvieron más, era una imagen muy emotiva, pero a la vez contradictoria. Hacía escasos segundos que los susurros de Sakura al oído del Uchiha le había devuelto a la realidad. Era como si hubiese restado atrapado en el silencio, en la oscuridad, sin poder escapar, sin poder ver, únicamente escuchar. Gracias al dragón Ikari, Sasuke despertó de su letargo y por fin, pudo reaccionar ante el amor de Sakura. Y aquí llegaba el punto surrealista de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El Hokage comenzaba a mostrarse escéptico con lo que veía, pero Sasuke cortó sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a hablar:

Todo este tiempo, Sakura-chan, he notado tu presencia. Sabía que me acompañabas día tras día en la habitación del hospital. Te escuchaba hablar, suplicar, llorar…te he sentido tanto y te he echado tanto de menos…es tanto lo que te quise decir y nada lo que pude… - Súbitamente Sakura cortó sus lamentos.

No te atormentes Sasuke-kun – Se apartó de su hombro y mirándole a los ojos, mientras se enjuagaba sus lágrimas continuó – lo sé…sé todo lo que ocurrió…tu no tienes la culpa. Yo también te he echado en falta. – Y volvió a abrazarse fuertemente a Sasuke.

La cara de Shizune comenzó a palidecer. No cesaba de mirarlos fundidos en su apasionado abrazo y cada vez le gustaba menos lo que veía. Lo mismo sucedía con Tsunade, si su escepticismo había aflorado cuando Sasuke acarició las mejillas de Sakura, ahora, después de oír las románticas palabras de Sasuke, no cabía duda de que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Ni mucho menos las dos mujeres adultas sentía celos hacía Sakura por la situación, ellas ya eran mayorcitas para esas tonterías y más para enamorarse de un niñato como Sasuke. Sin embargo, si que estaban recelosas de él y de sus palabras. Lo que sucedía en las mentes de las dos mujeres era el recuerdo del antiguo Sasuke Uchiha: Un niño maltrecho, con una infancia terrible y devastadora, que le envolvió en un único sentimiento: la venganza. ¿Quién era pues este nuevo Sasuke? Poco quedaba de ese dolor, de ese odio, de ese recelo y resentimiento¿A dónde había ido a parar la ira constante del niño Uchiha¿Amor?! Sin duda, era para dudarlo, para dudar de la situación, para dudar de él. Estaba claro que en su época con Orochimaru, éste no le habría impartido clases de romanticismo, luego ¿de dónde salía tanta pasión? Tsunade se percató rápidamente de que Shizune también sospechaba algo, ambas estaban preocupadas y eran viejas conocidas, así que les bastaron dos miradas para entenderse la una con la otra.

Bueno, creo que mañana, o mejor dicho, de aquí unas poquitas horas, nos espera un día muy largo y Sasuke aún no está recuperado del todo. Su cuerpo necesita cuidados – no era cierto que necesitase ningún tipo de cura, pero el Hokage quería exagerar la situación para que Sakura le dejase marchar. – así que, como tenemos que ponerte al día de muchos acontecimientos, lo mejor es que descanses por ahora, repongas fuerzas, tomes un buen almuerzo al despertar y ya luego hablamos.

Mientras Tsunade explicaba los planes, Shizune asentía con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia el Uchiha, haciéndole un gesto para que éste la acompañase a una habitación aparte. Él la siguió y tras ellos, marchó el Godaime. Cuando alcanzaron la habitación y Sasuke se acostó sobre el futón, ambas abandonaron la estancia y desde fuera aseguraron la habitación, con potentes sellos ninja de candado, para evitar que éste se escapase. Aún no las tenían todas consigo y debían averiguar porqué Sasuke actuaba así. Después de encerrarle, ambas se dirigieron a una habitación contigua para comentar la jugada:

No entiendo nada – dijo Shizune agitando la cabeza.

Si te sirve de consuelo, yo menos. – agregó Tsunade mientras ser rehacía la coleta para recoger mejor su cabello. – Cada vez se complican más las cosas. Ahora no sólo tengo que lidiar con el niño nuevo y averiguar que son esas cicatrices que tiene, si no que también tenemos a Sasuke paranoico, por llamarlo de alguna manera. – suspiró el Godaime, dejándose caer sobre un sofá.

Shizune se acercaba con una jarra de Sake, que había calentado hábilmente con chakra y traía dos tazas para servirlo. Se sentó junto a Tsunade, quien yacía estirada por completo en el sofá, con ambos brazos extendidos a lo largo del respaldo y la cabeza volcada hacia atrás, fijando su mirada en el techo. Sus pies yacían sobre la pequeña mesa donde Shizune había dejado la jarra de Sake y ambas tazas para servirse. Ella fue algo más femenina, con sus piernas cruzadas, sentada en el filo del cojín del sillón y con la espalda apoyada en el reposa-brazos, miraba hacía el Godaime, a la espera de que se reincorporase y recogiese su taza de sake.

Lo que sucede con Sasuke es algo extraño. No hemos sabido nada de él desde que llegó a la villa. Nunca hemos podido hacerle pruebas médicas, ni tener resultados de su estado físico. Ahora, sin motivos aparentes, despierta de un coma, del cual, ni sabes cuantos años lleva y se mueve como si fuese ayer cuando se fue a dormir por última vez. Todo es bastante extraño. Tenga los poderes que tenga el clan Ikari, no puede resucitar a una persona de un coma y ponerla a andar como si fuese un dios. Y luego están las secuelas¿A Sasuke le parece normal despertar en casa del Hokage¿No está asustado¿O sorprendido, como mínimo¿Y que me dices de esa actitud suya con Sakura? Creo que hay gato encerrado, creo que el niño sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos. ¿Por qué Sasuke se empeña en estar cerca del niño? Tienes que hablar con el dragón, no podemos estar en este estado, es peligroso. Tenemos dos peligros en potencia sin control en la villa, Sasuke y el niño Ikari, esos dragones no respetan a nadie…

Shizune, no comiences a ser alarmista – atajó Tsunade, reincorporándose y tomando su taza de sake de un solo trago. – Ya se que la situación es crítica pero, no puedo ir al niño, despertarle a gritos, zarandearle y decirle: Dime todo lo que sepas ahora mismo o te doy de guantazos…eso no va a servir para nada. Primero he de despertarle y explicarle quien soy, donde está y que ha ocurrido. Y después de eso, lo siguiente más importante, es averiguar que son esas heridas y cicatrices que tiene. Perdóname Shizune, pero creo que esas heridas son más peligrosas que Sasuke.

Ya, comprendo. Podría ser que se las hiciese el dragón, no?

No, los dragones no tienen nada que ver en todo esto.

Es que, no sé exactamente como va todo esto, tú conocías a su madre, sabes más del tema.

No es difícil de entender, mira, te explico un poco por encima que si no, Sakura y Naruto comenzarán a preocuparse.

Si, mejor, a ver si puedo ayudarte en algo.- sonrió shizune, aposentándose mejor en el sillón.

Existen diversos dragones en el valle Ikari. Los dragones nacen como cualquier otro animal y en el bosque legendario se crían. Nosotros nos les vemos, ya que ese bosque esta encantado y dicen que te lleva a paraderos desconocidos, donde si te adentras nunca sales, pero como sabes, siempre pueden ser leyendas. Échame un poco más de sake. – Shizune procedió.- En el caso del clan Ikari, creo recordar que en el hospital hice mención de lo que voy a decir ahora, los dragones no nace libremente en el bosque, si no que nacen bajo tutela de las damas Futaba. Son un clan encargado de proteger a los dragones y a los herederos del clan. No todos los dragones son del Clan Ikari, no quiere decir que sólo críen al clan Ikari. Los Ikari son mitad humanos, mitad dragones. Y ese es el caso de Sen. Sin embargo, con él existe una excepción. Cuando los niños del clan nacen, y aquí hablo en palabras de la madre de Sen ya que yo no he podido asistir a semejante acontecimiento, debido a que hasta el momento los herederos del clan Ikari nacen cada cuatro o cinco siglos, cuando la mujer comienza a gestar al niño en su cuerpo, en las tierras del clan futaba, un huevo despierta y comienza a crecer. Ese huevo de dragón nace de la nada, en un paradero de las tierras de los dragones… nunca he estado allí, así que no se como es, como te digo, hablo en base a lo que me contó Yui. Crece como crece el niño en el interior de su madre y cuando llega el día de dar a luz al niño, el huevo se abre. De él no sale nada, más que un haz de luz que se mete dentro del niño y se funda con él, convirtiéndose así en mitad dragón. Evidentemente, para ello la madre ha de dar a luz cerca del huevo. Sin embargo, en el caso de Hikaru Sen fue distinto. Nada más quedarse embarazada Yui aseguró que un haz de luz se introdujo en su cuerpo, y las Futaba hallaron las cáscaras de un huevo en la sala de los dragones. Cuando el niño nació, además de ser un bebe sano y salvo, ya no era un niño humano. Tenía poderes, peligrosos para un recién nacido. Su madre no quería que su hijo fuese ninja, así que, Jiraiya intervino y selló el chakra del niño. Sin embargo, los sellos no pudieron hacer frente al poder que el niño había gestado durante nueve meses. El tiempo que estuvo en el interior de su madre, como dragón, había adquirido diversas capacidades de ésta. Por ello tuvieron que extraerle la esencia del dragón. Es una técnica secreta del clan Futaba y del clan Ikari. La técnica la deben hacer un miembro de cada clan al unísono, y es muy peligrosa, ya que el individuo puede morir en el proceso, pero si no lo hacían, el niño podría haberse vuelto malo. Finalmente las Futaba encerraron la esencia del dragón en la sala de los dragones y durante ese tiempo creció, como crecía el niño, pero su vínculo no se había roto. Le quitaron la esencia, es decir el poder que había adquirido, su proceso de forma física, pero no le quitaron sus poderes reales, ni su no humanidad. Creció como niño no humano, aumentando sus poderes como dragón pese a estar sellado, acumulándolo en el interior de su cuerpo, así como la esencia del dragón tomó forma de dragón blanco, (ese espectro de dragón que hemos visto en el hospital y hace un rato en la habitación). Ambos tenían poderes, y por ahora están separados. Sin embargo, hay que unirlos, el espectro del dragón debe residir en el interior de Sen, para que este pueda mutar a su forma de dragón, (que lo ha hecho en dos ocasiones), y sobretodo y lo más importante, han de ser uno solo, ya que Sen ha de dominar su esencia. Tal y como están las cosas ahora, la esencia le domina a él y no es consciente de lo que hace. Ahora mismo, los dragones que hay en casa, ninguno son Ikari, salvo el espectro que se posa sobre el niño. Se queda junta al niño por dos cosas: Porque se agota si esta lejos de él y sus poderes se van desvaneciendo, y por qué tiene miedo de que nos apoderemos de su cuerpo. Lógicamente a él le llama su cuerpo, quiere entrar dentro y ser uno sólo, pero no puede. Es por eso que te digo que es imposible que los dragones le hayan hecho esas heridas y cicatrices. Los dragones jamás le harían daño. Además es el imperial: al dragón imperial le deben respeto, son animales, ellos siguen la lógica de la cadena.

Vaya, vaya, entiendo, entiendo, es fascinante el mundo del clan Ikari. Me encantaría saber más cosas. ¿Crees que el niño sabrá algo?

No, pero estoy convencida de que algo sospecha.

¿Cómo?

Es evidente que no es un niño normal, y viviendo en Nagoya todo este tiempo, mira, el gesto más simple como el de ir al lavabo, no le parecería nada normal. Se que es una tontería, pero si el ve al resto de los niños que van al lavabo a hacer sus necesidades y él nunca las tiene, no entenderá nada. Así como el apetito, o las ganas de dormir. Y eso por no hablar de los poderes extra-sensoriales que tiene, que no son pocos.

Vamos, que el niño esta más que asustado de si mismo.

No, eso tampoco, lleva doce años viviendo así, para él ya es algo normal, se ha habituado a esa vida 'diferente', pero si que esta aislado del mundo, encerrado en si mismo. Fuera de una villa de ninjas, no vas a ir contando a los cuatro vientos que puedes leer pensamientos a la gente.

Ya, comprendo – Shizune se puso a servir dos copas más de Sake.

¿Quieres emborracharme? – ambas se echaron a reír, y más sabiendo la cantidad de sake que Tsunade bebía al día.

Ay Tsunade…entonces, el siguiente paso es ¿Avisar a las Futaba y hablar con el niño?

No estoy segura por donde empezar, pero es evidente que tenemos que actuar ya. De momento ya he enviado a un ANBU a hacer una citación para una reunión extraordinaria mañana con los consejeros. Sakura y Naruto, debería ir a casa a descansar unas horas, mañana, si he podido hablar con el niño, nos espera un largo día. Tu deberías ir a ver la evolución de Kakashi y los demás, no creo que sea nada grave, ya están curados. Y respecto a Sasuke, mientras reste encerrado, no me preocupa, aunque tenemos que saber que ocurre con él.

Está bien, a primera hora salgo hacia el hospital, vamos ahora a ver que hacen esos tres.

Ambas se reincorporaron y salieron de la estancia hacia la habitación donde dormía Sen Ikari. Naruto y Sakura hablaban de Sasuke y de lo que había ocurrido recientemente. Parecían contentos, pero a la vez algo asustados. Seguramente no creían que las cosas llegasen a ser tan sencillas. Cuando el Hokage y su ayudante entraron en la habitación, Ikari despertó. El niño comenzó a incorporarse sobre el futón y con una mano se enjuagaba los ojos. En el momento que abrió uno de ellos se llevó un buen susto. Se levantó rápidamente y echó a correr hacia una de las puertas. Tsunade muy hábilmente le detuvo. Se agitaba potentemente, quería huir de la habitación, deshacerse de las manos del Hokage, pero ella le sostenía muy fuerte por sus hombros. Hizo un gesto a Shizune y esta se llevó a Naruto y Sakura a otra habitación.

Después de unos segundos el niño dejó de luchar. El especto del dragón comenzó a rodearle y protegía su cuerpo a modo de escudo. Al tiempo, se dejó caer contra el suelo, sentado, mirando hacía sus pies descalzos:

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó tímidamente, con una vocecilla infantil. Eso le hizo recordar al Godaime que sólo era un niño, un niño dragón, pero únicamente un niño que no sabía de ninjas, ni de luchas, ni de armas, ni de nada relacionado con lo que hacían los niños de Konoha que aspiraban ser algún día grandes guerreros de la villa. Un niño aún inocente, que se había criado en Nagoya, en el Japón cosmopolita.

Hola Sen, mi nombre es…

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – El niño la cortó en seco, sin embargo su timbre de voz no había cambiado, ni su postura. Seguía cabizbajo, con las piernas estiradas en el suelo, caído, sentado, abatido.

Déjame explicarte, es largo de contar. – Añadía Tsunade muy sosegada, evitando poner nervioso al niño.

Hágalo, no se lo impido…

Mi nombre es Tsunade y esta es mi casa. Estas fuera de peligro, no has de tener miedo. Tu padre…

¿Dónde está mi padre¿Ya se ha muerto¿Dónde está Kaede? – La cara de Tsunade cambió completamente cuando pronunció el nombre de Kaede.

¿Recuerdas quien te trajo a mi casa?

Hice yo la pregunta primero ¿Dónde esta Kaede? – no había cambiado de posición, pero su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y sus puños se cerraron contra el suelo fuertemente. Tsunade comenzaba a notar un fuerte calor en la habitación y no perdía detalle de los movimientos del niño.

Está bien, perdóname. Tu padre falleció hace unas horas y Kaede Masato continúa en Nagoya.

Y ¿dónde estamos ahora?

En mi casa, te lo he dicho.

¿Concretamente?

En Hokkaido, el país de tu madre.

¿Qué¿Está loca¿Qué hago en Hokkaido? – La calma del niño se rompió súbitamente. Volvió a incorporarse sobre sí y echó a correr una vez más hacia la salida. Por suerte, el Hokage logró detenerle una vez más. – Vendrá y se enfadará mucho, cuando venga, se enfadará mucho, no va a dejarnos, no va a dejarnos! – Gritaba desesperadamente, mientras Tsunade le zarandeaba intentando hacerle volver en sí.

¿Quién vendrá¿Qué te sucede?

¿Qué no lo sabe? Que él haya muerto no quiere decir que sea libre, ahora será mucho peor…todo será peor… - arrancó a llorar ya que no podía deshacerse de las manos de Tsunade. La impotencia y el miedo le hicieron desvanecerse en el llanto.

¿Pero Sen, de que hablas¿Libre de qué¿de qué? – Tsunade le miraba fijamente a los ojos, atónita por la reacción del niño y a la vez preocupada, ya que quería calmarle.

No le importará llevarme, no le importa la gente, no se detendrá…y cuando venga, estaréis en problemas. Es peligroso, es muy peligroso… - decía a la vez que sollozaba.

Lo único que podía hacer el Hokage era abrazarle e intentar tranquilizarle. Estaba siendo lo más cariñosa posible, tenerle en brazos le recordaba a sus tiempos del pasado con su pequeño hermano. Estaba muy preocupada por la reacción de Ikari, era como si tuviese miedo de su padre y ahora estuviese contento por su muerte, pero eso contradecía completamente la carta que el niño había escrito tras su muerte, en su casa de Nagoya. Ella misma la había leído de su puño y letra en el informe que la pantera traía sobre si, a la mañana, cuando llegaron a Konoha. ¿Y Kaede¿Qué tenía que ver ese hombre en todo esto? Le habían investigado y no era más que un codicioso empresario. En cualquier caso, algo sucedía y el Hokage debía averiguarlo y para ello, debía ganarse la confianza del niño.

Mira Sen, atiéndeme bien: No voy a soltarte, vamos a ir juntos al sillón, nos vamos a sentar, y te voy a abrazar para que te tranquilices¿vale? Allí te voy a explicar una cosa muy importante y después, me haces todas las preguntas que quieras. Vamos a encontrar una manera de que ese individuo peligroso no nos haga daño¿vale? – Sen Ikari levantó su mirada y la miró con sus ojos vidriosos, algo más calmado externamente, pero temeroso y aturdido en su interior. Sutilmente agitó su cabeza en ánimo de asentir a sus palabras y se abrazó a ella fuertemente.

Poco después ambos se habían reposado en el sofá. Tsunade estaba sentada contra el respaldo, y Sen quedaba apoyado sobre ella, rodeándole esta con su brazo derecho. La cabeza del niño se reposaba sobre el hombre de ésta y la rodeaba con ambos brazos el torso. Era una estampa muy hermosa, de no ser por lo triste que estaba Sen y lo preocupado que estaba el Godaime.

Sen¿recuerdas algo de tu madre? – comentó ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo para suavizar la pregunta.

No…la verdad es que la he olvidado, no se como era su cara… - y volvió a echarse a llorar. Tsunade pensó que no había acertado con la primera pregunta, pero era necesaria para hacerle entender quien era y porque estaba allí.

No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo mostrártela cuando lo desees. – le miró y esbozó una gran sonrisa, mientras este hacía exactamente el mismo gesto, aunque de sus ojos seguían resbalando lágrimas. – Tu madre, al igual que tu nada más nacer, vivíais en este lugar, la Villa Oculta de la Hoja o Konoha, en el País del Fuego, dentro de la isla de Hokkaido. ¿Sabes algo de su pasado?

No…ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeño y en este tiempo, olvidé todos sus recuerdos…

¿Sabes que son los ninjas?

Sí…supongo

Yo soy un ninja, como ya sabes, mi nombre es Tsunade. De entre todos los ninjas, yo soy el que más poder tiene, soy el Hokage, el jefe y máximo mandatario de la villa. Tu madre fue algo muy similar.

¿Mi madre era ninja?

Así es, la mano derecha del 4º Hokage, nuestro más querido y respetado miembro de la villa. Yo soy el 5º Hokage. El 4º murió en guerra contra el Kyubi, al igual que lo hizo tu madre. Ambos son jóvenes héroes que salvaron la villa. Murieron muy jóvenes, veintiocho años.

¿Qué es el Kyubi¿Por qué dices que mi madre murió en guerra? Ella vivía en Nagoya con nosotros, no estuvo aquí, no puede ser, te equivocas de persona. – Sen estaba indignado con las palabras de Tsunade, la historia que su padre le contó acerca de la muerte de su madre, nada que ver tenía con la que ella le estaba contando ahora.

Sen, tranquilo, puedo demostrártelo. Existen libros de historia, diarios y fotografías de tu madre en esta villa, con el 4º Hokage, trabajando mano a mano. No es nada malo lo que te digo, tu madre en esta villa es una mujer muy respetada y amada por todos los aldeanos y ninjas.

Pero¿cómo puede ser? – el niño negaba una y otra vez con su cabeza, no quería admitirlo, porque en realidad ya sabía algo. El tenía poderes, lo había visto.

De repente Ikari comenzó a fibrilar, quedándose frío y dando golpes secos con el cuerpo. Un haz de luz comenzó a bañarle otra vez y el espectro del dragón blanco le rodeó. Tsunade se echó las manos a la cabeza, pensando que otra vez debía pasar por un episodio de fantasmas, como el de Dan, pero no era eso, para el niño era algo peor, los recuerdos del pasado le colmaban la cabeza y su cuerpo no estaba preparado para resistirlo:

_Lentamente una silueta encapuchada se aproximaba a Sen, oscura, como la noche que la rodeaba, avanzaba entre las sombras del bosque hasta alcanzar una estrecha gruta de la montaña. Negra, como la boca de un lobo, se abría paso la sinuosa entrada a la cueva. La cabeza de la silueta comenzó a girar y la capucha estaba apunto de dejar entre ver su rostro. Por su torso era una mujer. La sombra alzó sus manos y agarró su capucha, mirando hacia Sen, desde la densa oscuridad de su rostro, apartó la tela que recubría su cabeza. En ese mismo instante un haz de luz deslumbrante cegó al niño y el espectro se desvaneció en el interior de la gruta, dejando atrás un grito ahogado, penetrante y espeluznante, que removía los cimientos de la misma montaña. Sen se aproximó a la entrada de la cueva y en ella pudo ver el pasado. Una sucesión de imágenes sin conexión comenzaron a sobrevenirle ante sus ojos: Era las imágenes de una guerra, sangrienta, duradera, dificultosa. Combatían contra un gran zorro, un demonio de nueve colas, y allí estaba la mujer de la capucha, luchaba contra la fiera y antes de que pudiese ver más, la silueta ardió en llamas, produciendo una vez más el alarido gutural. _

Al momento todo volvió a la normalidad: el espectro del dragón blanco despareció, el chico dejó de sacudirse y su temperatura volvió en sí. Después se despertó, abrió sus ojos y miró al techo, se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado y se levantó rápido para asegurarse de que todo seguía igual que estaba antes de tener la pesadilla. Buscó a Tsunade con la mirada y cuando la encontró, se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla una vez más. Eso alegró mucho a Tsunade, ya que suponía que el niño veía en ella la protección, así que le devolvió el abrazo y fue a preguntarle, pero éste habló primero:

Tengo pesadillas desde que he llegado a este lugar…no dejo de ver a esa mujer encapuchada, que arde y grita…y no puedo ayudarla…y el niño que asesinan a sus madres, el niño del campo, también le veo, me piden ayuda y no puedo hacer nada…

Calma, calma, respira Sen, respira hondo – Tsunade le agarraba fuerte, con instinto protector, tan conmocionada como él por la experiencia vivida. – Es en parte culpa mía, tal vez te he hecho recordar…Sen, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, pero tienes que ayudarme. Tienes que atenderme cuando te hablo, y tienes que decirme cosas que te pasan, cosas que no son normales, las cosas que te dan miedo Sen, puedo ayudarte, debo ayudarte! Ayúdame a ayudarte, por favor…

¿Quién era mi madre¿Qué hacía aquí? …¡¿Quién soy yo¿Quién?

Todo, todo eso…te lo puedo explicar…


	13. Capítulo 12: El Final del Inicio

CAPÍTULO 12: Respuestas 

**KONOHA: El Final del Inicio**

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 06.20h**_

_**Isla de Hokkaido, Desconocido**_

El cielo amenazaba tormenta con sus grises nubes, que bañaban de oscuridad las tierras de la hermosa isla de Hokkaido. Una fina brisa helada atravesaba los bosques, rozando las ramas, dando paso al impávido día que amanecía. Iba a ser, sin duda alguna, la jornada más fría de todo el verano, el cual lentamente se despedía de nosotros, dando paso a las triste y secas tardes del otoño; en un lugar indocumentado en los mapas de la isla, la lluvia había alcanzado sus tierras y la humedad de éstas avanzaba en el aire, advirtiendo de su inminente llegada a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Allí, en la lejanía, cobijados en una cueva oculta, yacían nueve sombras. Nueve siluetas ataviadas de oscuras lonas negras como el betún y rojas manchas cual carmín. Reunidos en la penumbra de la gruta, teorizaban su próximo ataque, estudiado al nimio detalle, preparados para la incipiente victoria. No existía la derrota, no había cabida para el error. Sin más preámbulos, los nueve partieron a su destino.

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 06.20 h**_

Residencia del Hokage 

Poco a poco el cielo se tintaba de negro. Los aldeanos más madrugadores, quienes astutamente se habían equipado de ropajes impermeables y sombreros para protegerse del apremiante temporal, advirtieron la llegada de la tempestad. El aire portaba el olor de las tierras húmedas del oeste, pisando los talones de los campesinos, afanados por llegar a sus cultivos. En Konoha, hacía apenas veinte minutos que el cambio de turnos en las vigilancias de las fronteras se habían producido, por lo que los convoyes estaban preparados para la nueva jornada. En el centro neurálgico de la villa, el movimiento de los ciudadanos era constante, así como el de los equipos ninjas que se reunían para el nuevo día de trabajo.

Aún en la residencia del Hokage restaban Sen y Tsunade, quienes continuaban conversando acerca del pasado de la madre de Hikaru y el cuarto Hokage. No habían pasado más que veinte minutos, pero las palabras del Godaime habían sido suficientes para apaciguar el miedo del niño. Lo único que lamentaba el Hokage, era no haber podido saber más acerca de ese tal Kaede Masato. Eran muchas las historias que Tsunade podía contar al chico acerca de su madre y todas las que pretendía contarle, pero el tiempo les apremiaba y debían llegar a un punto final antes de la reunión con los consejeros a primera hora. Antes que el Hokage pudiese terminar sus relatos, Shizune interrumpió en la habitación. Tenía un aspecto muy cansado. Bajo sus ojos unas manchas oscuras denotaban la falta de sueño que arrastraba desde la pasada noche, y es que apenas habían descansado desde el día anterior, el cual había sido soporífero con los numerosos incidentes que habían sufrido.

Hokage-sama, siento interrumpirles, pero se acerca la hora de la reunión. Debería apresurarse. Le he preparado un baño de agua caliente y le he dejado un kimono de seda sobre la cómoda. También he cocinado un tentempié para Hikaru. Si lo desean pueden ir comiendo algo. – hablaba tan seguido que apenas tenían tiempo para tomar aire. Shizune había sido tiempo atrás la aprendiza de Tsunade y siempre fue muy disciplinada. Pero transcurridos los años se convirtió en la dama de compañía de la Bella Princesa de las Babosas, por lo que acostumbraba a preocuparse por el aspecto y la salud de ésta, siendo así casi una madre para la descuidada Hokage. Por ello se había tomado todas esas molestias y de buen agrado que lo seguiría haciendo el resto de sus días. Convivía juntas y Shizune se hacía cargo de las tareas de la casa. Era una muy buena cocinera, aunque no era lo único en lo que destacaba. Pese a haber derrochado más años de su vida atendiendo a Tsunade que no practicando las artes ninjas, era una excelente médico, al cual apenas nadie podía hacer frente en ese aspecto. En cualquier caso no le importaba derrochar su tiempo con su increíble maestra; tras una breve pausa y casi sin tomar una nueva bocanada de aire, añadió: – ¿Os apetece un chocolate, Sen?

Muy amable Shizune. Danos un minuto más, enseguida iré al baño. – respondió Tsunade risueña.

Gracias por la comida, señorita… – contestó Sen tímidamente, recibiendo una mirada cómplice de Shizune.

Poco después el Hokage abandonó la habitación tras despedirse debidamente de Ikari. El niño se dirigió a la cocina, donde le esperaba el almuerzo que Shizune le había preparado. Una vez allí, seguiría las órdenes de Tsunade: comería pacientemente y esperaría la llegada de la señorita Shizune, quien se encargaría de protegerle hasta su regreso. No estaba del todo muy seguro de lo que sucedía, pero al fin y al cabo no tenía más opciones. No es que fuese un secuestro en toda regla, ya que no le estaban maltratando, pero si algo sabía seguro es que si intentaba escaparse, le atraparían y le volverían a traer a la residencia. De todos modos no eran sus intenciones. Estaba tranquilo y seguro rodeado del Hokage y su aprendiza, por lo que restaría así hasta nuevas noticias. Igualmente nadie le esperaba en casa; Tsunade, por su parte, se dirigió al baño donde Shizune la esperaba para ultimar los detalles de la nueva jornada.

Buenos días, Shizune. Nos espera un día aterrador. Al final Naruto y Sakura no han marchado a casa…pero bueno, mejor. – Y sinceramente, estaba en lo cierto. Si la noche había sido eterna, el día no lo sería menos, con un poco de suerte, si la tormenta comenzaba a descargar su aguacero, el día se haría más llevadero, como el agua cuando fluye. – Siento tener que dejarte tan temprano sola.

No importa. – La atajó su aprendiza. – No hay tiempo para la espera.

El Hokage había comenzado a desnudarse lentamente, mientras se tomaba pequeños sorbos de Sake, (recién servido por Shizune), entre prenda y prenda que desprendía. Era un hábito típico de la vieja Tsunade. El Sake estuvo desde el principio en su cuna y con ella lo arrastraría hasta su lecho de muerte. Mientras tomaba su baño caliente, no cesaba de planificar y organizar las tareas que Shizune realizaría durante el día en su ausencia. Por supuesto, debía acompañar en todo momento al niño dragón y dar órdenes a Naruto y Sakura, quienes aún esperaban la buena nueva. Durante la noche no habían tenido tiempo de investigar las heridas que recubrían el cuerpo del niño, por lo que Shizune se encargaría de ello. Y así, una incesante lista de encargos que la astuta mujer no necesitaba apuntar, acostumbrada a la cantidad de órdenes que su respetada maestra le daba continuamente.

…lleva al niño a una habitación donde se sienta seguro y protegido. No olvides entablar una conversación agradable con él, es fundamental si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, y sobretodo, no nombres durante todo ese tiempo nada referente a su familia, pasado o presente. Cuando creas que está lo suficientemente convencido de que eres de confianza, entonces intenta saber quien le ha producido todas esas magulladuras¿me entiendes? Hace escasos minutos estaba muy rebelde y asustadizo, y ha citado a Kaede Masato ¿Le recuerdas? Es el asesino de su padre, el empresario aquel. No sé a donde nos llevará todo esto. – Tsunade parecía nerviosa al hablar. Su voz era temblorosa y su discurso más acelerado de lo normal. Se denotaba cierta inseguridad, en realidad miedo. Y no es que no confiase en su aprendiza para hacer el trabajo, si no que tenía miedo de las posible reacciones del niño o bien del dragón y sus fatales consecuencias. No quería poner en peligro la vida de su estimada compañera, pero Shizune supo como contestarle para apaciguar su temor.

No te preocupes, sé como quieres que lleve la situación, al fin y al cabo has sido mi maestra – y culminó su frase con una amplia sonrisa.

Gracias. Respecto a Naruto y Sakura, ya que aún siguen aquí… – se detuvo unos instantes para pensar exactamente sus palabras -, no sé cuanto tiempo me llevará la reunión, ni cual será la respuesta de los consejeros, pero espero poder llevar al niño esta tarde noche al Valle Ikari y que Naruto y Sakura se queden allí con él.

¿No será algo precipitado? He de examinarle. Tal vez las cosas no salgan como esperamos, incluso no sabemos si los consejeros estarán de acuerdo con el hecho de que el niño esté en la villa. Ni si quiera lo saben. Haber como se toman la noticia…si es que no lo saben ya… – Shizune comenzaba a adquirir ese tono alarmista que solía utilizar cuando las cosas no iban como ella deseaba.

No seas catastrófica, podremos salir de esta. Limítate a ordenarles que se preparen.

¿Qué se preparen? – la miró con una cerca enarcada.

Sí, ya sabes, una buena mochila de campamento…o mejor dicho, de supervivencia. No sé a ciencia cierta que podrán encontrarse en ese bosque. – Tsunade parecía entusiasmada con la idea de enviarlos a su suerte, pero a la vez algo preocupada, aunque la mezcla de sensaciones terminó en una seca carcajada.

¿Mochila de supervivencia¿Y que es lo que dirá exactamente Sakura a sus padres antes de marchar¿Adiós papás, me exilio, tal vez a mi muerte? – Ahora si que se había alterado, casi perdido los papeles ante su maestra. A veces no entendía ciertas decisiones de ésta y mucho menos cuando se trataba de sus niños. Aunque en realidad ya no eran tan niños, pero para Shizune siempre lo serían, tuviesen la edad que tuviesen. Ella los había criado, sobretodo a Naruto y durante todos estos largos años se había sentido casi una madre para ellos, y ahora ¿iba a dejarlos abandonados en un bosque? Sí, 'ciertamente bien gordos y hermosos que eran ya ambos', (expresión pintoresca que solía emplear la abuela de Shizune y no precisamente porque fuesen gordos, era una forma de decir que ya eran adultos), pero tenía ese afán protector que toda madre tiene hacia sus hijos aunque ya tengan cincuenta años a sus espaldas.

Shizune – atajó Tsunade lacónicamente – aquí, el Hokage soy yo. – No le gustaba tener que decir esas palabras y mucho menos a ella, pero eran del todo necesarias. – La decisión esta tomada. Ellos irán con el niño, ya sea hoy, mañana o el mes que viene. Limítate a transmitir la orden. Si tan preocupada estar por ellos, asegúrate de que te comprendan al cien por cien a donde se dirigen y de que sus macutos tengan lo necesario para sobrevivir, un día, un mes, un año u ocho¿me explico?

Sí.

La hostilidad se respiraba en el ambiente. No duraría más de cinco minutos, pero de momento Shizune se sentía herida y traicionada por las duras palabras y la manera en la que su maestra se había dirigido hacia ella. No le dirigiría la palabra hasta sosegar los ánimos. Rotó sobre si misma y abandonó el baño para cumplir con sus tareas. Así mismo el Hokage la imitó, retirándose a sus aposentos para vestirse y dirigirse a la reunión que la esperaba.

Mientras, en la cocina, se habían dado cita Sen, Naruto y Sakura. Estos dos últimos se incorporaron al festín del desayuno tras percibir, desde la sala de estar, el flagrante delicioso aroma de la comida. Shizune estaba apunto de entrar por la puerta y con el malhumor que arrastraba, no sería conveniente 'robarle' el desayuno a Sen. Pero Naruto y Sakura no sabían nada de su humor. En el mismo instante en que Shizune irrumpió en la cocina, los gritos comenzaron a proliferar. Sen quedó atónito ante la situación, mientras observaba a ambos ninjas huyendo despavoridos, intentando evitar los guantazos que Shizune iba a propinarles. Sin duda, les esperaba una mañana movida; cuando ya creían estar a salvo de las garras de Shizune, ésta los sorprendió en el jardín de la residencia, aún exhaustos por la persecución. Debía transmitirles el mensaje del Hokage y cuanto antes lo hiciese, antes se pondrían en marcha para preparar sus maletas. Naruto y Sakura esperaban una nueva reprimenda, pero no fue el caso, o tal vez sí:

Chicos…en primer lugar, la comida es para Sen…si queréis desayunar…¡Os lo hacéis vosotros mismos! – dijo Shizune en un estertor. – Y segundo, tengo un mensaje para vosotros departe del Hokage. – Añadió, ahora sí, en un tono más apacible.

Sus caras cambiaron del miedo al asombro en cuestión de segundos. Ambos estaban ansiosos por saber el mensaje del Hokage y Shizune no les hizo esperar más:

Os marcháis de viaje.

¿Qué¿Dónde? – preguntaron al unísono.

No puedo deciros exactamente donde, de momento. Pero os advierto que no es un viaje programado. No es un viaje de ida y vuelta.

¿Cómo? – Esas últimas palabras no les emocionaban tanto como la idea de irse de viaje.

Pues que partiréis un día, que seguramente será esta misma tarde o noche, y volveréis cuando el destino os lo indique. – Shizune dejaba caer sus frases, como un jarro de agua fría sobre los cuerpos de ambos.

No lo entiendo – dijo Naruto desalentado, mientras Sakura asentía con la cabeza a las palabras de éste.

Sen debe partir de la villa cuanto antes, no está preparado para vivir aquí. Aún debe aprender muchas cosas acerca de este lugar y de si mismo, pero está solo en el mundo. No queda nadie en su entorno que pueda ayudarle, no tiene familia. El Hokage ha pensado, y si recordáis hace escasas horas os lo comunicó, que las personas mejor indicadas para acompañarle en su viaje de descubrimiento sois vosotros. Por ello os vais a embarcar en un viaje de partida del cual desconocemos su regreso ¿Entendéis ahora? – Sakura lo entendió perfectamente y su sonrisa volvió a resurgir en su joven rostro, pero Naruto aún continuaba haciendo sus cábalas – Necesito que preparéis vuestras mochilas de viaje, que seáis inteligentes y penséis que no vais a una residencia, ni a un castillo, ni a ningún lugar habitable. Os dirigís a bosques penumbrosos y taciturnos, poblados de animales salvajes y legendarios, habitados por bestias desconocidas a la memoria humana. Lugares sin ley, sin autoridad, una tierra desconocida por nuestros habitantes. Tal vez sin luz, tal vez sin sombra, tal vez sin agua, tal vez sin alimentos, quizá sin cobijo…es nada lo que puedo deciros y todo lo que debéis de aprender. Por ello, con astucia y afán de supervivencia, haced de vuestras maletas, un equipo para sobrevivir en la nada.

¡Genial! – Espetó Naruto – Va a ser el mejor entrenamiento de la historia. Cuando regrese seré Hokage y derrotaré a la vieja. O al revés… – Sakura lo miraba de soslayo, no tan entusiasmada con la idea de viajar a semejante lugar.

Bien Naruto, Sakura, es todo cuanto puedo deciros ahora. Marchad a casa, recoger vuestros bártulos y regresad. Yo misma me encargaré de revisar vuestras mochilas.

…eh…¿Shizune? – Sakura parecía algo preocupada – ¿Qué le diré a mis padres¿Y qué sucederá con Sasuke?

No has de preocuparte, cuéntales la verdad. De todos modos el Hokage irá a visitarles muy pronto. Y por Sasuke no hay nada que temer, aquí estará a salvo. – Shizune culminó con una dulce sonrisa que apaciguaba el corazón de Sakura.

En realidad, Sakura estaba preocupada con la idea de envejecer y perder a Sasuke. Si marchaba de viaje a 'La Tierra de la Nada' sin saber que día sería su regreso, tal vez podía ser de aquí a diez años. Para entonces, Sasuke estaría casado y posiblemente con más de cuatro hijos. Esa idea minaba su mente y comenzaba a mermar su paciencia. ¿Y si no le dejaban despedirse de él? Después de aquellas palabras tan bonitas, después de aquella declaración de amor a la que él había reaccionado, 'vaya asco' se decía a si misma. A diferencia de ella, las preocupaciones de Naruto eran más nimias: _¿Cuántas cajas de ramen me llevaré¿Me llevo un tazón o dos¿Necesitaré una cacerola para calentar agua?_ Más que nimias, estúpidas. Si Shizune abría la mochila de Naruto y encontraba un arsenal de comida, probablemente desearía retirarle el carné ninja, pero como no sería posible, le daría azotazos hasta en la mismísima documentación. No se podía ser tan tonto. En cualquier caso, de momento, sólo eran pensamientos, no hechos; ambos partieron a sus casas, organizando su propia lista de objetos necesarios para el viaje.

En ese instante, Sen había terminado el desayuno y se dispuso a fregar los platos que Shizune había ensuciado, cuando ésta entró. Retiró a Ikari de la pica y comenzó a fregarlos ella misma. Pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para entablar una conversación cotidiana con él:

¿Fregabas a menudo en casa, Sen?

Sí, bueno, siempre. – Shizune arqueó una ceja al escuchar la respuesta del niño. La pregunta había sido muy buena. Estaba convencida de que ahondaría en el pasado del niño y encontraría las respuestas que Tsunade y ella ansiaban hacía horas; el niño había dejado de mirarla y analizaba despreocupado sus pies descalzos.

¿Te ayudaba tu padre?

¿Sendoh? – Alzó la vista ávidamente y clavó su mirada en la espalda de Shizune, como si intentará atravesarla.

¿Le llamas por su nombre de pila?

Sí, es mejor así. Y respecto a la cocina, no, no me ayudaba. No podía. – ¿No podía¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Shizune estaba disfrutando con la conversación y eso que acababa de comenzar.

¿Qué quieres decir con 'no podía'¿Tenía algún problema físico¿Estaba herido?

No, no. No es eso. Él no le dejaba.

¿Él¿Quién es él? – No sabía que había una tercera persona conviviendo en la casa de Nagoya con el niño y su padre. Ahora si que había quedado sorprendida, pero intentaba hacer lo posible por disimularlo en su voz. No debía dejar que el niño se diese cuenta de que estaba indagando en su pasado, tal vez no le haría mucha gracia.

Kaede. Kaede Masato. – Shizune quedó perpleja. Era el hombre que había asesinado a su padre, el hombre que había acompañado al niño al depósito de cadáveres, el hombre que con total sangre fría fue al entierro¿vivía con ellos?

¿Vivía con vosotros? – intentaba ser lo más serena posible, aunque había llegado a una respuesta que no esperaba y ahora no sabía como tratar.

No, bueno, sí, a veces. Es difícil de explicar.

¿Quieres explicármelo? No me importa escucharte, soy todo oídos.

…bueno, ese hombre era un empresario. Trabajaba con Sendoh en los laboratorios. A veces venía a casa. Sendoh tenía un laboratorio en casa y él venía a casa.

¿Tu padre era científico?

…no sé…bueno, sí.

¿No quieres hablar de ello? – Shizune temía haber entrado en terreno pantanoso y que el niño retrocediese en su declaración, pero tenía la sensación de que ese tal Kaede tenía mucha importancia en la vida del niño y que sería de gran ayuda para entender muchas de las cosas que le habían sucedido. Necesitaba indagar más.

Es que, puede oírnos y entonces vendrá a buscarme…y no quiero.

¿Kaede vendrá a por ti?

Sí. Él nos escucha, no hay que decir su nombre, o nos escuchará.

Bien, digamos ese hombre¿te parece?

…bueno. – Sen estaba muy preocupado, su rostro mostraba cierto pánico al decir el nombre de Kaede, pero en el fondo se sentía aliviado de poder explicarlo, de poder compartirlo. Era un gran desahogo.

¿Tienes miedo de ese hombre? – Ella había terminado de fregar, enjuagar y secar los platos, y ahora había procedido a guardarlos, pero antes de eso, dedicó una mirada tierna a Sen, buscando un ápice de confianza en el niño.

Él puede matarnos. Puede matarnos a todos. Y si quiere nos matará. – Vaya, ahora si que se había quedado atónita. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

Sen, dime una cosa – Shizune se agachó frente al niño y cogió sus manos – ¿Ese hombre te hacía daño? – No hubo respuesta del niño, ni tan si quiera un gesto, casi ni se notaba su respiración. Pasados unos segundos, Shizune lo intentó por segunda vez. – ¿Es él quien te ha hecho las heridas de los brazos?

No.

¿No? – Volvió el silencio. ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad o simplemente tenía miedo de admitir que era él? – Sen, quiero ayudarte y puedo, pero debes decirme quien te ha hecho todas esas heridas.

No. No puedo. Mientras estamos hablando, él está aquí. Lo está escuchando todo y los ha llamado. Vienen al acecho, se están acercando y cuando estén aquí, no podrás detenerles.

¿A quien ha llamado¿Quién viene? Sen¡explícate! – el niño estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, cuando el dragón comenzó a hablar por él.

_Shizune, él tiene el poder de poseernos. Jiraiya selló nuestro cuerpo para evitar que fuésemos uno solo, para evitar que nuestras fuerzas creciesen juntas. Kaede aprovechó ese sello para introducir el suyo propio, un sello capaz de doblegar la voluntad del dragón, capaz de hacerle su pupilo. Él está aquí, puede poseer cuerpos, puede poseer mentes. Ha conseguido que le curemos, como también ha conseguido nuestra protección._

Un momento, necesito que me expliques algunas cosas. No comprendo nada de lo que has dicho…Tsunade me ha explicado algunas cosas acerca del tema, pero no son suficientes…

_Kaede Masato puede manipular al niño. Tiene poderes sobrenaturales capaces de doblegar su voluntad. Hace algún tiempo, tras la muerte de Yui, Kaede aprovechó para introducir un eslabón más en el sello que el niño lleva dibujado en su espalda. Ese sello tiene el poder de poseerle. Es muy peligroso, tiene la voluntad del niño y con él la nuestra, la del dragón._

¿Ese hombre es un ninja¿De está villa¿Tiene poderes especiales?

_Por lo que he podido ver desde que vivo con él, es desertor de la Lluvia. Tiene poderes síquicos-mentales, muy peligrosos y un chakra muy portentoso. Deberías encontrar a Jiraiya y romper el sello del dragón, liberarnos y dejar que finalmente nos fusionemos con el niño. No es más que un recipiente vacío, Sen Ikari soy yo, dejadme ser libre._

Espera ¿Jiraiya¿Un recipiente? No es exactamente eso de lo que Tsunade me había hablado. Ella habló de una esencia de dragón, oculta en el Valle de las Futaba. Habló de un poder dividido en ambos cuerpos, un parte en la esencia del dragón y otra en el niño…si el niño tiene poder, no puede ser un recipiente vacío…además, el sello de Jiraiya no es el que os separó…os separaron las Futaba y la madre Ikari de Sen…¡explícate!

_Las Futaba me han liberado de 'La Sala Imperecedera'…-_ antes de que pudiese continuar, Shizune volvió a interrumpirle.

¿Sala Imperecedera? Sé más concreto, explica que me estas hablando…

_No me has dejado tiempo…La Sala Imperecedera es el lugar donde la Gran Futaba y Yui me encerraron. En ese lugar el tiempo es eterno, no hay nada, más que tiempo. Ni día ni sol, ni luz ni sombra, simplemente la nada. Cuando el niño llegó a la Villa, ellas mi liberaron y me ordenaron dos cosas: regresar a mi cuerpo y recuperar el libro sagrado._

Perdón – volvió a interrumpirle – del libro sagrado hablamos luego. ¿Qué me dices de referirte al niño como recipiente vacío?

_Sen Ikari, es decir, yo mismo, pero hablando de mi cuerpo humano, tiene algunos de los conocimientos técnicos secretos del clan, pero desde que Kaede le selló, su poder es anulado, como ya te he dicho anteriormente. La primera vez que he estado en contacto con él y he conseguido extraer el espectro del dragón, he podido unir mi esencia con la suya, pero cuando el espectro vuelve a ocultarse en el interior del niño, la esencia me la vuelvo a quedar yo, por lo que él sigue estando vacío. Eso es a causa del sello de Jiraiya, que no nos permite fusionarnos. Cuando eso sea posible, y seamos cuerpo y esencia en uno mismo, podremos mutar y el espectro del dragón no volverá a aparecer…ahora nos estamos muriendo lentamente…_

¿Qué¿Cuánto tiempo me queda¿Quién se acerca¿Dónde está él, el hombre?

_No tienes mucho tiempo. Mi tiempo como dragón se agota y el recipiente que nos contiene cada día es más débil. Kaede merma todas sus facultades, entre ellas la de regenerar las células que recubren nuestro cuerpo. Si no rompéis el sello a tiempo, el cuerpo del niño se desvanecerá y no podremos encontrar un nuevo recipiente; no sabemos quienes son ellos, nunca los hemos visto, pero sabemos que se acercan._

¿Quieres decir entonces que el niño esta muerto?¿Qué es un cuerpo vacío?

_No. Hikaru Sen Ikari soy yo y es él. Somos uno solo. Como dragón tenemos el poder de mutar nuestro cuerpo, cual humano, cual bestia. Sin embargo, la voluntad de nuestra madre fue separarnos, eliminar mi existencia para así proteger la vida humana que Sen nunca habría podido tener conmigo. Sin embargo, cuando Kaede sumó su parte del sello al que ya poseía el cuerpo del niño, rompió la vida humana de éste, convirtiéndolo en un recipiente hueco que poco a poco se va mermando. Es por eso que las heridas no sanan y no cicatrizan. Si nos liberáis seremos uno sólo, recuperaré mi cuerpo y seremos libres a la voluntad de Masato. Si no lo hacéis, tarde o temprano el niño morirá como humano y de él sólo quedaré yo._

¿Si rompemos ese sello no huirás como dragón¿Estarás aquí como el niño Sen que hemos conocido?

_No estoy a salvo en este lugar. Kaede sabe donde estamos y nos esta buscando._

¿Pero que es lo que quiere de vosotros¿Por qué os ha herido?

_Quiere mi poder, mi chakra. Él no nos hirió, fuimos nosotros mismos._

¿Qué¿Por qué? – Shizune estaba perpleja con la conversación. Apenas alcanzaba a entender la mitad de las cosas que el dragón le había explicado, pero no era tiempo para pedir más explicaciones.

_Para evitar que nos llevase con las nueve sombras. Si moría el cuerpo del niño, jamás nos podría coger, sin recipiente, sin cuerpo humano, somos como un espectro de dragón._

¿Pero entonces, por qué quieres ahora salvar el cuerpo del niño?

_Porque nosotros somos eternos. Nuestra vida es eterna y sin un cuerpo humano, nunca podríamos regenerar nuestra piel, así que seríamos eternamente viejos y débiles. Mientras que con nuestra parte humana podemos descansar y regenerar nuestro cuerpo de dragón, manteniéndolo joven y poderoso. De esa forma seremos de gran ayuda para esta villa. Viejos, espectrales y tullidos sólo seremos un estorbo. _

Entiendo, no tengo más remedio que creer tus palabras, aunque en un principio parecían contradictorias respecto a las que Tsunade me comentó…es mucha información, espero que todo esto lo sepa ella también, porque no creo que sea capaz de explicárselo todo…¿Kaede está cerca?

_Está a…_– antes de que pudiese terminar, el cuerpo del niño se desplomó en el suelo y finalmente adoptó su forma de dragón blanco.

Rápidamente Shizune recogió al dragón y lo llevó a la sala de estar, reposándolo sobre los cojines que yacían extendidos por el suelo. Tenía miedo de dejarlo solo en casa, pero debía localizar lo antes posible a Jiraiya. El niño estaba en peligro y no era momento de avisar al Hokage, ya que supondría interrumpir cierta reunión. El tal Kaede rondaba los cimientos de la casa, sus hombres no andaban muy lejos y el niño restaba inconsciente¿qué demonios debía hacer? En un ápice de cordura recordó que los ANBU seguían regentando la casa, así que se dispuso a llamar a uno de ellos para encomendarle la misión de búsqueda de Jiraiya. Sin demora, el ninja salió en su búsqueda. Mientras, ella se encargaría de curar las heridas del niño, darle un baño y cambiarle su deteriorada ropa (a causa de la gran cantidad de sangre que había segregado sobre ésta.)

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 07.00h**_

_**Frontera de Konoha**_

Las gotas de agua repicaban contra la muralla de La Villa. Un manto de agua cubría la entrada a ésta, afianzando la muralla real. La lluvia torrencial hacía correr riachuelos de agua por las calles, que poco a poco habían comenzando a inundarse a causa del mal funcionamiento de los viejos desagües; con la lluvia había llegado a su vez la oscuridad. Unas nubes tan negras como el azabache cubrían el cielo de la villa. Entre ellas, fuertes rallos descargaban su energía y sonoros truenos golpeaban el aire. Era la advertencia de su llegada, la de las nueve sombras. Su destino: La Villa Oculta De La Hoja. Su objetivo: en el interior aguardaba. Las nueve siluetas se adentraron en los bosques ocultos de Konoha.

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 06.50h**_

_**Edificio del Hokage, Sala de reuniones**_

Todo estaba listo en la Sala de Reuniones del nuevo edificio gubernamental del Hokage. Hacía seis años que Tsunade había ordenado su construcción y hoy iba a ser la primera reunión que se celebraría en la Sala. La idea de crear un nuevo edificio para las funciones 'políticas' de la villa había sido un éxito. Antiguamente la residencia del Hokage hacía ambas funciones, hogar del máximo mandatario y oficinas de la villa ninja, por lo que la privacidad y el descanso del Hokage eran apenas nulos. Si hubiese decidido tener familia, habría criado a sus hijos entre papeles, armas y ninjas de guardia. Necesitaba crear un ámbito de Hogar y un ámbito de Trabajo. Por ello, el nuevo edificio no era más que un adosado a la antigua construcción, respetando el diseño y estructuras de la residencia en el exterior. No era el caso del interior. Por su puesto, Tsunade había contado con las mejores prestaciones tecnológicas del mercado y eso se hacía notar en la nueva Sala de Reuniones. La estancia se distribuía con el diseño de un anfiteatro: En el centro de ésta había una gran maqueta tridimensional de la villa y sus lindes, todo en color y texturas reales. Se podía acceder a la maqueta por uno de los lados de la gran mesa ovalada que la rodeaba, la cual disponía de veinte escaños, que a su vez gozaban, respectivamente, de una pantalla digital donde podían seguir los planes de la reunión. Cada asiento estaba equipado con un micrófono y un teléfono, así como también de un lápiz digital para hacer las anotaciones pertinentes durante los debates. La necesidad de instalar los micrófonos se debía a que, tras la mesa ovalada y detrás de cada uno de los veinte escaños, excepto del asiento del Hokage, (el cual estaba dispuesto como si fuese el escenario del anfiteatro), se configuraba un arco de cien asientos, dispuestos cual tribuna, pensados para la asistencia de los acompañantes de máximos mandatarios, feudales u otro tipo de participantes parlamentarios. La sala gozaba de grandes amplificadores de sonido así como de una gran pantalla esférica central, que permitiría al resto de asistentes divisar la reunión; los veinte escaños estaban destinados a los grandes líderes de clanes, los consejeros de la villa, los líderes ninja de cada rango, el hokage y sus secuaces Sages.

Poco a poco la sala fue llenándose. Tsunade no había llegado aún y comenzaba a demorarse, inquietando algunas de las celebridades que habían asistido al encuentro. Kotetsu, el ayudante del Hokage para la entrega de misiones, se hacía cargo de la lista de asistencias a la cita. Sorprendido al ver que los cabezas de familia de cada clan se daban encuentro en la sala, así como los líderes de cada rango ninja y los Sages, no dudó en preguntar a los consejeros quien había citado a todas aquellas personas. Estaba seguro que únicamente debían asistir al encuentro los consejeros y ahora la sala casi estaba repleta de asistentes. Koharu, miembro del consejo y compañera de Homaru, advirtió a Kotetsu que ellos mismos habían sido los encargados de citar a los representantes de cada clan, así como a los jefes ninjas. Tsunade debería dar la cara ante sus trabajadores por ocultar un secreto tan peligroso como podía ser para la villa el niño del clan Ikari. Kotetsu no sabía exactamente que se traía entre manos su Hokage, pero si sabía seguro que debería informarle lo antes posible sobre la situación de La Sala de Reuniones; entre los asistentes se encontraba Hizashi, Neji y su prima Hinata, quienes habían sido recomendados por el gran anciano Hyuga para asistir a la reunión. El viejo Hyuga estaba demasiado tullido para dejar su residencia a las afueras de la villa y viajar hasta el palacio del Hokage. Confiaba plenamente en sus sucesores, quienes le informarían de las novedades comentadas en la reunión. Neji estaba muy preocupado con el tema del clan Ikari. Había visto con sus propios ojos, el día de ayer, que potencial tenían aquellas técnicas y la espera del Hokage comenzaba a impacientarle. Ya tocaban las 7.15 de la mañana.

Maestro Hyuga – dijo Neji cabizbajo - ¿Se avecinan tiempos de guerra?

¿Por qué dices eso, Neji? – Hizashi no se había inmutado. Su rostro mostraba un temple sereno que podría apaciguar hasta el corazón más inseguro.

Nunca hemos asistido a una reunión de este alcance. Sé que somos jóvenes e incultos, sin embargo, la última y única vez que nos reunimos de este modo, fue para el entierro del 3º Hokage. Además, sé que la reunión tiene relación con el niño dragón y lo único que he visto de él hasta ahora es dolor, miedo y sufrimiento. – Neji alzó la mirada hacia su tío, intentado dar convicción a sus palabras.

El joven Neji Hyuga y su prima Hinata habían madurado mucho desde la muerte de Hanabi, la hermana menor de ésta. La tragedia colmó sus corazones de inseguridad durante su adolescencia, ayudándoles paradójicamente a unirse más el uno al otro y madurar como hombre y mujer a una temprana edad. La extraña enfermedad que padecía Hanabi, propia del clan Hyuga, era altamente contagiosa para los maestros del Byakugan. Desgraciadamente, todos los miembros del clan Hyuga eran expertos en las artes secretas de la familia. Encerrados en sus propias y extensas tierras, lo único que podían hacer era abandonarla a su suerte. Una dolorosa decisión para una familia, pero necesaria para poder salvar a los demás miembros. Ni el Hokage, ni ningún otro miembro del cuerpo médico podían salvar a la niña Hyuga. Sólo quedaba una elección: Dejarla morir abandonada en un hospital o darle muerte. El viejo Hyuga, sabio de generaciones, experto en el clan, resolvió acabar con la niña con un golpe seco en sus puntos vitales. Una fría noche de invierno, pocas semanas después de enfermar, el mismo Viejo Hyuga procedió a golpearla mientras dormía, arriesgando su propia vida. No debía estar en contacto con ella más de sesenta segundos. Abrió las puertas de la sala, donde yacía encerrada en la más profunda oscuridad, y todo terminó. Desde aquel día, nada volvió a ser lo que era en el clan. Ya han pasado cinco años desde lo ocurrido y en sus ojos sigue brillando la luz de Hanabi. Neji decidió proteger a su prima como lo habría hecho de tener una hermana, hasta que la muerte los separase y está cuidaría de él como lo hacía de su propio padre. Una afinidad demasiado exacerbada a los ojos ajenos al clan; restaban sentados en la tribuna, cogidos de la mano, calmando sus inquietudes. Ambos miraban al suelo, esperando que Hizashi contestase a sus preguntas y apaciguase así sus dudas.

Hinata había crecido considerablemente. Era una chica bastante alta y esbelta, casi de la altura de su primo Neji, quien también había estirado unos centímetros. Poco más o menos rozaban la altura de metro noventa. Ella hacía un metro ochenta y él un metro ochenta y nueve. Ambos lucían una larga y lacia melena, negra y brillante como el azabache, recogida por un fino lazo negro a modo de diadema. Su indumentaria era clásica del clan: pulcros kimonos de raso y seda. Hinata había vestido durante mucho tiempo de riguroso luto, pero comenzaba a dejar entrever piezas de seda blanca en sus trajes, símbolo de valentía y resurgimiento por su parte. Hoy, ambos vestían de negro, apenados por el recordatorio del padre de Neji, tras la aparición del alma de éste a causa de las técnicas del dragón Ikari el día anterior; Hizashi los miró un instante y sin cambiar su semblante contestó:

Hijos, hoy no vamos a enterrar a nadie. – Alzó su mirada al cielo, inclinando a su vez la cabeza y prosiguió – No estamos en guerra y no debemos pensar en ella. Hay que estar preparados para los imprevistos, pero eso no implica que hagamos cábalas. Nos han convocado para asistir al parte del Hokage acerca de su última decisión. Tsunade ha cometido un grave error y puede ser peligroso para La Villa. Por ello, los consejeros creen que debe responder ante nuestras preguntas y dar la cara. El Hokage no sabe que estamos aquí.

Entonces¿no nos va a comunicarnos una mala noticia? – Preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

No lo sé. Sólo sé que no hemos sido llamados para la guerra.

¿Es peligroso el clan Ikari? – dijo Neji ávidamente.

No he vivido tanto tiempo como para verlo con mis propios ojos, pero no es oro todo lo que reluce en el clan. Del único miembro que conocí sólo puedo tener buenas palabras. Fue una gran mujer, una gran kunoichi y una gran madre. Si lo que os preocupa es el poder del niño, estoy seguro de que Tsunade sabe lo que se hace, confío plenamente en ella, como mi Hokage y como mujer.

¿Eso quiere decir que el niño es peligroso? – Añadido Hinata rápidamente.

No lo sé. Pero si el Hokage lo ha traído hasta aquí no creo que pueda causarnos daño. La técnica que el dragón empleo para hacernos ver almas no fue intencionada. Estoy seguro que el niño estaba aterrorizado e instintivamente como dragón se protegió. Pero tranquilos, todas estas preguntas podréis hacérselas al mismo Hokage en persona.

No habían quedado muy satisfechos con las respuestas de Hizashi, pero no había tiempo para más. El Hokage estaba apunto de irrumpir en la sala. Tsunade estaba radiante. Pese a las horas que habían transcurrido sin descansar, la belleza de ésta afloraba segundo a segundo. Su fino cabello recogido mediante cilíndricos palillos lacados de azul, se desmoronaba a su paso, dejando caer varios mechones dorados, reposándose sobre sus hombros, deslizándose suavemente sobre su moteado kimono de seda. Un kimono estampado con cientos de pétalos de crisantemos, que volaban sobre un fondo blanco, degradándose hasta los bajos de sombras verdes, rodeadas de las mismas flores naranjas que lo estampaban. A su vez, de un color homogéneo, era el obi de su cintura, que se teñía del intenso naranja y dorado de los hermosos crisantemos. Su tersa piel blanca era tan neblinosa, que dejaba ver extremadamente sus orondos labios rojos. A su llegada, la sala sepultó en silencio. Tomó asiento en el Óvalo central, frente a los consejeros, Koharu y Homaru, y procedió a saludar a los asistentes a la reunión.

Bienvenidos a esta cita extraordinaria que los miembros del consejo han concertado. Gracias por asistir a cada uno de los honorables cabezas de familia y el resto de líderes ninjas del parlamento. – Todos se habían puesto en pie para saludar al Hokage y ahora procederían con ella a tomar asiento. – El asunto que hoy nos concierne es la visita de un nuevo inquilino en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. – Los asistentes murmuraban entre ellos de quien podría tratarse. Los más educados guardaban silencio.

Silencio! – Convino Hagane Kotetsu, quien yacía tras Tsunade a su lado izquierdo. Al momento la sala se silenció.

Gracias. Hay algunos clanes que ya tienen cierta información al respecto, pero es insuficiente, por ello, explicaré de quien estamos hablando y seguidamente contestaré todas vuestras dudas.

¿Estamos en guerra o que? – Vociferó un ninja acompañante del clan Shirobu.

Antes de que nadie pudiese contestar a la impertinencia del genin, el líder ANBU Pantera se presentó en la sala. Ágilmente se posicionó al lado derecho del Hokage y le comunicó su cometido. Segundos después, Tsunade ordenó a Jiraiya que acompañase a La Pantera. Una vez más los cuchicheos colmaron la sala y esta vez fue Koharu quien los hizo callar.

¿No os da vergüenza¿Qué hacéis cuchicheando¿Sois aldeanos? Sois ninjas disciplinados, representantes de clanes, así que comportaos como tal. – La vieja Koharu se había levantado y apretaba fuertemente su puño, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la mesa a cada final de pregunta; el silencio regresó una vez más. Tsunade hizo un gesto cómplice a Koharu en señal de agradecimiento y ésta tomó su escaño.

Repentinamente y por segunda vez consecutiva, sin tiempo a mediar palabra, alguien engalanado con una capa negra entró.

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 07.25h**_

_**Residencia del Hokage, Sala de estar**_

Acompañado por La Pantera, Jiraiya alcanzó la habitación donde se encontraba Sen Ikari, poco segundos después de abandonar la reunión. En el interior, restaba Shizune y el espectro de dragón, el cual descansaba sobre un futón mullido. Shizune había aprovechado su pérdida de conocimiento (durante la conversación de Kaede Masato) para asearle, protegerle las heridas y cambiarle la ropa, por lo que el niño estaba lleno de vendajes.

Hacía pocas horas que Jiraiya había hablado con el espectro de dragón, en la habitación del hospital donde residía Sasuke Uchiha, y no recordaba haber visto ningún indicio de malos tratos, lo que hizo pensar al Sage que probablemente se estaba haciendo viejo, (aunque realmente no había llegado a hablar físicamente con el niño. El cuerpo de éste se materializó mucho más tarde, cuando el espectro desapareció.). Pero no era lo que importaba ahora, importaba Hikaru Sen. Shizune le explicó todo lo que había hablado con el niño y el dragón, intentando ser lo más fidedigna posible a sus palabras, aunque como ya había dicho, le sería difícil recordar. Sin embargo, tuvo la suerte que Jiraiya había sido un experto ayudante de Yui, (madre de Sen) y conocía al pie de la letra la historia, el problema y sus consecuencias. De lo único que no tenía constancia era del tal Kaede Masato. Los había cogido totalmente por sorpresa y sobretodo, la parte de los nueve ayudantes. Jiraiya comenzaba a sospechar algo, pero tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para averiguar quien y cuando llegarían, y sobretodo, como protegerse y proteger a la villa.

En el tatami de la estancia, sobre el pequeño futón que Shizune había estirado, yacía el niño y sobre su pecho, su pequeño espectro dragón enrollado. Vestía un kimono de seda negra, que los ninjas empleaban cuando vestían de luto. Antaño había sido el traje de Naruto, (durante el entierro de Sandaime), pero ahora el kimono le estaba pequeño y Shizune lo guardaba en casa dentro de cajas, junto a otras prendas donadas por Naruto y Sakura. (Alguien más necesitado le daría uso y precisamente hoy, había llegado ese día). Como no tenía más ropa que ponerle, optó por reutilizar los kimonos del rubio; únicamente llevaba el traje cruzado sobre sus vendajes, los cuales casi recubrían su cuerpo por completo. Apenas se podía ver su rostro y manos, las únicas extremidades que se había salvado de los golpes y tajos. Su fino y corto cabello oscuro, rozaba las pulcras fibras del tatami, que aún desprendía su intenso olor a fresco verde. Alrededor del niño Ikari, el líder ANBU comenzó a dibujar con chakra una serie de simbologías ninja, únicamente conocida por el cuerpo medicinal especializado de la villa. Mientras éste lo hacía, Jiraiya procedió a desprenderse de la parte superior de su kimono y a recogerse su espeso cabello. La técnica que iba a emplear para romper los sellos del niño, no era peligrosa para la salud del viejo, pero si que desprendía un gran calor. Creaba una reacción exotérmica alrededor de éste, casi insoportable para un hombre no acostumbrado al calor. Alcanzaba cerca de los cuarenta y cinto grados Celsius de sensación térmica, motivo por el cual, Shizune pulverizaba gotas de agua sobre el tatami, a modo de evitar posible incendios; mientras ellos hacían los preparativos, un ANBU del escuadrón de vigilancia picó a la puerta de la estancia.

¿Si? – preguntó Shizune.

Miembro del escuadrón de vigilancia 1, ANBU halcón. Shizune-sama, tiene una visita. – El ninja dio sus datos enérgicamente, pero esperó órdenes antes de abrir y cruzar la puerta de la estancia. Sabía perfectamente que no debía hacerlo, a menos que se lo indicasen.

Abra la puerta, Halcón. ¿De quién se trata? – Preguntó Shizune alzando la vista hacia la entrada.

Shizune-sama. – dijo nada más abrir la puerta, agachándose ante esta con una rodilla contra el suelo y cabizbajo – Un miembro del clan Futaba desea ver al Hokage o a usted. Hemos preferido hablar con usted primero, dado los menesteres que incumben en estos momentos al Godaime.

Bien decidido. Hágalo pasar. Puedes volver a tu puesto. Gracias Halcón. – y sin mediar palabra, el ANBU se retiró, dando paso, minutos después, al miembro del clan Futaba.

Nunca antes Shizune había visto un miembro del clan Futaba. Sabía a ciencia cierta que el clan únicamente estaba compuesto por mujeres, pero nunca se había llegado a conocer los motivos. Y no fue porque no le interesase el tema, si no porque no había libros ni personas a las que preguntarle más historia acerca de ellas. Hacía escasas horas que Tsunade le había contado que eran las encargadas de criar y educar a los dragones, pero eso no atañía nada con el hecho de que el clan fuese únicamente femenino. Estaba tentada por preguntar a Jiraiya más cosas acerca de las damas ocultas del bosque, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo; al poco, la dama blanca irrumpió en la estancia. Su belleza era indescriptible y eso que aún no habían alcanzado a ver su rostro. Arrastraba un haz de luz blanco a su paso, como si de la cola de un vestido de largo se tratase, dando la sensación de que levitaba sobre el tatami. Su atuendo, blanco como el marfil, brillaba cual escama de dragón, pero su textura esa frondosa, alisada, suave y pesada. Caía sobre su curvado cuerpo, desdibujando cada uno de sus recovecos, frunciéndose en su caída, cual vestuario de una deidad griega. Sobre su busto, una amplia capucha blanca ensombrecía su rostro, cubriendo los hilos de plata que conformaba su cabello, lacio y largo, reposado sobre sus pechos. Por momentos, parecía que la iluminada habitación a la luz del amanecer, se había vuelto mortecina y era ella quien traía la luz a la estancia. No habían llegado a ver ni una sola extremidad de su cuerpo, cuando repentinamente, su mano derecha se deslizó, desde el interior de su vestido blanco, hacia el cielo. La fina y casi translúcida mano de la mujer, dio un golpe seco en el aire y una pequeña ráfaga de viento le respondió, retirándole su capucha hasta los hombros. Fue entonces cuando un haz de luz deslumbró la habitación y cegó momentáneamente a Shizune y Jiraiya, quienes continuaban mirándola. Finalmente recuperaron la visión y pudieron verla. Una joven mujer de rostro pálido, pero enfermizamente hermoso, se postraba ante ellos. Su belleza creaba una tonalidad de brillos blancos en la habitación, dejándola ver blanquecina, entre nieblas. Uno almendrados ojos negros resaltaba junto a sus orondos labios rosados, que dominaban sobre su fina piel blanca. Poco a poco el cabello se tornaba más oscuro, adquiriendo una tonalidad grisácea, hasta acabar siendo negruzca. Sin dar tiempo a los integrantes de la sala a mediar palabra, un suave y dulce susurro surgió de sus labios:

Aiya Meldor… – y al tiempo inclinó su cabeza a modo de reverencia y respeto. Jiraiya y Shizune se miraron de soslayo, atónitos ante la situación, ante la mujer, ante su lenguaje¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? Sin duda, el más atrevido de los dos era el viejo Sage, quien apenas dubitativo preguntó:

¿Ese es su nombre? Encantado, mi nombre es Jiraiya. Soy el viejo sapo de Konoha. – Culminó mientras rascaba su cabeza con la mano izquierda.

Na iz su nascli. Su nascli iz Merei Futaba. – La mujer estaba algo sorprendida de que no la comprendiesen. Alzó su mirada penetrante hacia Shizune y con una ceja enarcada dijo: – ¿Na inhinbïuz ir ubuaso bir blovän? Iz neizhla rinveopi! – Shizune la miraba algo asustada. Parecía que la mujer se enfurecía, pero únicamente era una sensación. No sabían que estaba hablando¿Qué podía decirle?

Buenos días, señorita. – dijo la Pantera

Buenos días – contestó dulcemente la mujer.

¡¿Qué?! – gritaron a la vez Shizune y Jiraiya, y éste prosiguió – ¿Qué le has dicho para que conteste?

Vamos a ver, sabe nuestro idioma por que ha hablando con mis compañeros de escuadrón, así que creo que era tan fácil como decirle buenos días. – dijo la Pantera, intentado ser lo menos vacilante posible. Jiraiya y Shizune se sonrojaron de vergüenza al ver lo simple de la situación.

Discúlpenos señorita, hemos sido algo tercos. ¿Desea algo? – Preguntó hábilmente Jiraiya, intentando ser lo más galán posible.

No hay nada que disculpar. Busco a la señorita Shizune y ya la he encontrado. – contestó mirando hacia la misma.

Hemos sido algo torpes. Dígame, si no es mucho preguntar ¿Qué había dicho anteriormente? No he podido entender ni una palabra. Y discúlpenos, no le hemos preguntado ni su nombre. – Shizune cada vez estaba más ruborizada con la situación. Si Tsunade tuviese la oportunidad de ver el grado de patetismo que habían alcanzado, no dudaría en darles una buena reprimenda.

Ah! Sí. No hay problema. Decía: Hola Amigos. Y después contesté al señor Jiraiya, que 'Aiya Meldor' no es mi nombre, que mi nombre es Merei Futaba. Al ver que no respondíais nada, os pregunté si no entendíais el idioma del dragón, que ese es nuestro lenguaje, y como he podido comprobar, no entendéis nada.

Encantada señorita Merei. No tenía ni la menor idea de que existiese tal lenguaje. Supongo que el Godaime estará al tanto. – Todos estaban atentos en la habitación a las palabras de la señorita Futaba. - ¿Puedo saber que le ha traído hasta aquí? Nunca antes había visto un miembro de su clan pisar La Villa.

Un lenguaje tan antiguo como el vuestro. – replicó Merei. – He venido a ayudar a Sen Ikari. Soy la líder del clan Futaba. Hace algunas horas liberamos la esencia del dragón imperial, a la espera de que éste llegase a su destino y cumpliese una misión, pero no lo ha conseguido. Cierto sello le impide fusionarse con su mitad humana y no hay tiempo para la espera. Las sombras vienen en su búsqueda y él está en peligro.

Es verdad, ahora que lo dice. No es que quiera ponerme a discutir en este momento con usted, Merei, pero dígame¿si ustedes sabían que el niño estaba en peligro en manos de ese tal Kaede, por qué no fueron a buscarle?

No lo sabíamos. Así de simple. – Jiraiya aguantó el ataque de risa que estaba apunto de darle. Se podía decir que la Futaba acababa de dejar con dos palmos de narices a Shizune. Era normal que ésta estuviese nerviosa y buscase un culpable para la situación. Casi todo el mundo lo hubiese hecho en su lugar, pero lo que también era verdad es que, si Shizune no sabía que el niño había estado en peligro en Nagoya, las Futaba tampoco. No tenían ningún contacto con él. Ellas sólo vivían con su esencia imperial. – ¿Podemos proceder a eliminar el sello?

…claro… – dijo entre dientes Shizune, escondiendo su cabeza, después de su terrible intervención.

Mientras la habitación donde yacía Sen Ikari se colmaba de sombras, (que Shizune iba produciendo a medida que cerraba las ventanas, corriendo los paneles), y la temperatura del ambiente comenzaba a elevarse, en la habitación contigua, donde aún yacía el cuerpo de Sasuke encerrado bajo sellos, una silueta negra comenzaba a desdibujarse a su alrededor. Hacía horas que rondaba las inmediaciones donde el Uchiha se encontraba. Había hallado el recipiente ideal para ocultarse. Súbitamente, se alzó entorno a Sasuke, el cual yacía inerte sobre el futón, y poco a poco, la oscura sombra fue adentrándose en el cuerpo de éste, hasta poseerle por completo. Repentinamente, sus dos rojos ojos se abrieron de par en par. El cuerpo poseído se incorporó y lentamente fue pasando de un estado de letargo y sonambulismo, hasta un cien por cien de su capacidad física. El poseedor se había hecho con su recipiente y era hora de pasar a la acción. Se acercó hacia el panel de salida y con ambas manos comenzó a crear siluetas en la sombra, dibujando en el aire un rectángulo insistentemente, una y otra vez, hasta que un haz de chakra empezó a marcarse en el aire. Cuando ya estaba conformada por completo la figura geométrica, dio un golpe en el centro de ésta y los sellos, al otro lado de la puerta, se desvanecieron, convirtiéndose en gotas de agua negras, que repicaron contra el suelo, dejando su huella. Uchiha Sasuke dio un paso al frente y se dispuso a cruzar la puerta hacia la estancia de Sen.

En la habitación de éste, había finalizado los preparativos. La estancia había alcanzado la temperatura ideal, treinta y seis grados Celsius y había llegado la hora de iniciar el ritual. La Pantera y Shizune, se habían encargado de girar al niño boca abajo y ahora sujetaban ambas manos y pies del niño. Jiraiya se situaba de pie, con sus piernas abiertas a cada lado del tronco de éste y Merei Futaba yacía, con las piernas encogidas sobre el suelo, frente a la cabeza del niño, reposando una mano sobre ésta y la otra alzada al cielo. La cabeza de Sen miraba hacia la derecha y dejaba ver, que pese a todo el movimiento que le habían causado al retirarle la chaqueta, cortar las vendas y girarle sobre si mismo, aún continuaba durmiendo; había llegado la hora de comenzar el ritual y Merei lo inició:

Ena…baz…hlih…deohla…dunda…En blovän, baz izmidhlaz, hlih orsoz, deohla izhoduaniz, dunda lideilbaz…lideilba…zeinja…izhi iz ir donha bi raz zeinjaz…este es el canto de los sueños… - repetía una y otra vez mientras sacudía su mano sobre el rostro del niño.

A su vez, Jiraiya comenzó a estructurar, con sus manos, la serie de sellos ninja necesarios para eliminar las ataduras del dragón. Un cerco de sudor recorría su rostro, resbalando poco a poco hacia su nuca, ahora descubierta gracias al recogido que había hecho anteriormente en su cabello. Un aro de fulgor radiaba a su alrededor, denotando la incandescencia en la piel del viejo sapo. Todo estaba listo. Inclinó su cuerpo sobre el niño, reposando ambas manos sobre la espalda descubierta. En el centro de ésta, un ojo abierto encumbraba el dibujo, rodeado de símbolos legendarios, ornamentados con kanjis singulares, que daban nombre a cada una de las puertas cerradas del chakra del dragón. En el momento que la piel de las manos chocó contra la de la espalda, un destello rojizo iluminó el sello y súbitamente el ojo, bajo las palmas de Jiraiya, se cerró. Era el ojo de Kaede Masato, el sello final que éste había incorporado a la espalda del dragón Sen para así poder controlarlo. Ajenos a lo sucedido, Jiraiya continuó con el proceso, mientras Merei pronunciaba las palabras necesarias para atraer la esencia del dragón hacia ellos: '_Fin berdi orso, fin o sü, Blovän bir orco'. _Paulatinamente, iba disminuyendo su tono de voz, hasta emitir un suave susurro sobre el odio de Sen, que tras escuchar la palabra 'Dragón' en Oblovänur, (el lenguaje de los Dragones) abrió sus ojos y dejó ver su iris, que se había tornado completamente amarillo. Era la señal de que el poder del dragón comenzaba a circularle por sus venas. Merei había conseguido su objetivo: la esencia de Ikari ya estaba entrando en su cuerpo. Pero ahora necesitaban romper el sello. Jiraiya había conseguido eliminar nueve de los diez sellos que cubrían su espalda, pero había agotado su chakra y ya no tenía poder suficiente para eliminar el ojo de Kaede. Las piernas del viejo sapo habían comenzado a fibrilar y era necesario retirarse cuanto antes. La temperatura ambiente se había elevado más de lo esperado, cerca de los cincuenta y cinco grados centígrados, y ese calor unido al corporal de Jiraiya, eran demasiado para soportarlo. El cuerpo del viejo Sage rondaba los cuarenta grados y estaba en peligro. Se retiró a un lado y al instante cayó desvaído contra el suelo. Hábilmente Shizune se abalanzó sobre él. Tomó su temperatura y sin dudarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la cocina a por hielo, agua fresca y trapos húmedos. Al mismo tiempo, la Pantera creó una copia de si mismo y ocupó el lugar que la maestra médico había abandonado, mientras que Merei pasó a la acción, ocupando el lugar de Jiraiya. Debían eliminar el sello lo antes posible o el niño estaría en peligro y todo habría sido en vano. Sin embargo, nadie pudo hacer nada de lo planeado. En el momento que Shizune abrió la puerta, al otro lado la esperaba una ingrata sorpresa:

Sasuke!? – pronunció en un fuerte alarido Shizune

Devuélveme a Sen…ahora! – siseó el cuerpo poseído de Sasuke al oído de ésta.

Cough…! – balbuceó Shizune.

Sutilmente, Sasuke le había clavado un Kunai incandescente en el estómago, penetrándolo unos veinticinco centímetros sobre éste y quemado a su paso, piel y órganos. Tras su gemido, giró el arma noventa grados y la extrajo. Al poco, Shizune se derrumbó, tiñendo el verde tatami de un espeso granate.

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 07.25h**_

_**Valle Ikari, Paso de Alfgard**_

El grupo de nueve sombras se había disgregado. Ahora dos de ellas avanzaban entre los bosques penumbrosos del Valle Ikari, pero no sabían que las bestias del monte las estaban acechando. Ellas eran feroces, cuales bestias, pero en la frondosidad del valle no eran bien recibidas. Un mal aura pesaba sobre las siluetas, atrayendo a las bestias del bosque, que prontamente humedecerían las nucas de las siluetas con su pesado aliento. Antes de que las fieras zarpas de las oscuras criaturas pudiesen atraparlas, retrocedieron en su camino, dejando atrás el Paso de Alfgard, en dirección al norte, hacia el Valle del Fin, donde cruzaría por las montañas del Shodai. En esa misma cordillera, en algún lugar recóndito, se ocultaba el refugio del viejo Danzo. Las sombras lo sabían y su propósito les esperaba en el interior de aquel lugar. Sin demora, pusieron rumbo a las montañas del Shodai. Minutos más tarde, ya lo habían encontrado.

Aquel lugar estaba sumamente oculto. Ningún ninja podría haberlo encontrado, sin embargo las sombras eran infinitamente poderosas y el refugio de Danzo, no iba a ser un impedimento en su trayectoria. La más alta de las dos siluetas fue la primera en avistar la entrada. Avanzó hasta su puerta oculta y sin tiempo a que los ninjas que la protegían se defendiesen y la defendiesen, éste los descuartizó cual cubos de carne. Era la hora. '_La sangre llama a tu puerta.'_

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 07.00h**_

_**Villa Oculta de Konoha**_

Sobre la montaña de los Hokages, oculto entre las ramas de los árboles, camuflado cual camaleón, una de las nueve siluetas se resguardaba, observando el movimiento de los habitantes de la villa. Había llegado la hora de dispersar al grupo de sombras y comenzar con el plan de ataque. Hacia el barrio Uchiha, cautelosamente se dirigían dos sombras más. En el Ichikaru Ramen otras dos siluetas aguardaban nuevas órdenes, estudiando cuidadosamente la situación. Por supuesto, los cinco habían ocultado su auténtica identidad bajo la técnica de transformación de cuerpos, 'Henge', adoptando típicos rostros civiles. Sin embargo, no era el caso de los dos miembros del equipo que aguardaban tras el edificio gubernamental del Hokage. Ellos continuaban con sus oscuras capas, a la espera de su oportunidad. Acechando a su presa, que tarde o temprano flaquearía y sería su pasto.

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 07.25h**_

_**Edificio del Hokage, Sala de reuniones**_

La oscuridad bañaba la entrada a La Sala de Reuniones. Alguien había abierto las dos puertas de par en par, pero era imposible distinguir su rostro. Únicamente se alcanzaba a vislumbrar una silueta negra. Repentinamente una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió la sala, que provocó un gran estruendo. Una masa de papeles inundó la sala, revoloteando por la estancia, creando tirabuzones y giros sobre el aire. Al poco, las hojas comenzaron a tornarse triangulares, afilando sus puntas y se lazaban contra los asistentes de la sala, produciéndoles cortes y rasguños en sus ropas y piel. Los ninjas se levantaron de sus sillas e intentaron defenderse de los papeles, pero en un lugar tan pequeño era peligroso emplear algunas técnicas. El patetismo de los ninjas hizo que la silueta empezara a reír abiertamente. Sus carcajadas resonaban en el anfiteatro contundentemente, hasta que consiguieron producir el silencio de los asistentes. Súbitamente, la marea cesó y todos los papeles cayeron contra el suelo. Tsunade esta profundamente indignada con la situación y sobretodo, furiosa con la sombra que había irrumpido de aquel modo en la sala. Sin dudarlo y más precipitada por la ira, que por la ética ninja, se abalanzó sobre la sombra de la entrada, quien no dudó en defenderse a golpe de chakra. Ambas energías, tanto la del Godaime, como la de la sombra, se repelían fuertemente, distanciándolos como mínimo un metro. La sala comenzó a murmurar una vez más. Y antes de que el jolgorio de cuchicheos continuase, Koharu ordenó a los ninjas que abandonases el lugar por las salidas de emergencia y se dispusiesen en sus puestos de vigilancia, para poder proteger la villa del inminente ataque. Sin embargo, eso no fue posible; a la distancia de un metro, Tsunade logró distinguir de quien se trataba: la silueta portaba una amplia chaqueta negra, ornamentada de sedosas nubes rojas. No cabía duda alguna de que era un Akatsuki y de que venía con ganas de guerra. Sin embargo, los mayores problemas del Hokage no era el hecho de que fuese Akatsuki, si no de que miembro de la banda se trataba.

De aquí no se va nadie – dijo altivamente la silueta de la entrada. Los convites volvieron a murmurar. – Silencio!. – Exclamó. – Sois peor que un rebaño de ovejas. Ahora comprendo al Uchiha. – Tsunade le miró fervientemente al pronunciar el apellido del clan. – Konan, búscalo. – Ordenó a su compañera, quien dio cuatro pasos al frente y dejó ver su rostro. Las hojas que rondaban por el suelo, comenzaron a alzarse hacia el cielo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

¿Qué buscáis¿Quién eres? – preguntó el Hokage a la silueta que residía frente a ella, aún amenazante.

Mi nombre es Pein…

¿He dicho que, qué buscáis? – Insistió una vez más Tsunade

Juegas con fuego, vieja babosa…– la superioridad física en sus frases era palpable, no tenía miedo alguno de enfrentarse al Hokage y a una sala repleta de los mejores ninjas de la villa. El Hokage comenzaba a dudar de sus posibilidades, pero su deber era proteger al pueblo a cualquier precio.

La babosa, no soy yo. Si habéis venido en busca del Kyubi, no está en esta sala. Puedo… – antes de que pudiese terminar, Pein la interrumpió.

No puedes nada. Tu impotencia es notoria. No hagas más gala de tu patetismo ante tus secuaces o serás una deshonra. Ahórrate tus arduas palabras negociadoras para algún perdedor. Estás a tiempo de salvar tu vida y no será la primera vez que te la perdonen…deberías reflexionar sobre eso… – _Touché. _Las palabras del akatsuki habían sido nefastas para el Hokage. Lo había dejado en jaque mate en menos de veinte segundos y para colmo, delante de todos los miembros más importantes de los clanes y los mismísimos consejeros.

No está aquí. – culminó Konan. Y tras sus palabras volvió a retirarse hacia la sombra.

La rabia contenida del Hokage estaba apunto de estallar. Toda su belleza ahora se veía resumida a una vena palpitante en su frente y unos ojos desorbitados de fuego. Nadie osaba dejar en ridículo al máximo mandatario de la villa delante de todos sus súbditos; Pein y Konan estaba dispuestos a abandonar la sala sin mediar más palabra, sin intervenir en una batalla. Pero ni Tsunade, ni el resto de integrantes de la reunión, estaban dispuestos a dejarlos escapar. El ambiente se había caldeado lo suficiente como para iniciar una guerra si era necesario.

Ambos Akatsuki dieron media vuelta y se retiraron a las sombras del pasillo. En ese mismo instante el Hokage se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos los ninjas de la sala estaban en guardia y comenzaron a dispersarse por las salidas de emergencia, dispuestos a acorralar a los miembros intrusos. Antes de que ninguno fuese capaz de alcanzar su puesto, una fuerte oleada de viento azotó una vez más la sala de reuniones. Esta vez mucho más intensa que la anterior. Una especie de tornado comenzó a conformarse en el centro del óvalo central, arrastrando a su paso todo el mobiliario, incluso a los mismos ninjas. Aquellos que aún residían en el interior de la sala y que no habían sido arrastrados por el tornado, reunieron sus fuerzas en un intento de detener los destrozos, pero era demasiado difícil. Pronto, el cabeza del clan Shirobu y sus acompañantes (también miembros del clan), rodearon como pudieron el tornado, posicionándose como tres vértices de un triángulo equilátero. De sus ropas comenzaron a salir cintas de una resistente tela, muy similar al cuero. Parecían cinturones, pero bailaban en el aire, flotando, rodeadas de un brillo de chakra. Hacia ambos lados de sus cuerpos, se iban extendiendo éstas, hasta llegar a tocarse con las cintas del miembro situado a su izquierda y derecha. En el centro, las cintas se unieron fuertemente, conformando un gran cordel triangular, acordonando la zona más cercana al tornado. Poco a poco, a las primeras cintas se iban uniendo otras, hasta crear un muro de cuero y chakra que no permitía al tornado absorber más material. Súbitamente, los tres miembros del clan Shirobu desaparecieron cual camaleones, transformándose en parte de sus cintas. Desde el exterior del tornado, lo ninjas que quedaban en la sala no podían ver nada, ni tan solo podían notar el aire rebufar. De repente, un fuerte estruendo brotó desde el interior del muro de cintas y el tornado cesó. Los miembros del clan deshicieron el muro de telas y aparecieron los destrozos. Eran muchos los ninjas heridos que necesitaba ser atendidos. Los ninjas ilesos se organizaron en grupos de ayuda y se pusieron a desmantelar las ruinas mobiliarias para rescatar a los heridos.

Todo ocurrió al mismo tiempo que Koharu y Homaru, salieron tras Tsunade. Ésta logró alcanzar a los Akatsuki al final de la puerta posterior del edificio. Allí les esperaba Deidara con un gran pájaro de barro. El Godaime no lo dudó ni un instante: antes de dejarles escapar, prefería hundir el edificio de un solo golpe. No fue así, y no lo derribó, pero si que golpeo el suelo, provocando una falla en éste que alcanzó hasta los pies de los Akatsuki. Konan saltó sobre la técnica de Deidara y escaparon en dirección a la montaña de los Hokages. Pein, a diferencia de ésta, una vez más dio muestras de su superioridad física. Justo cuando el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies, un potente haz de luz, similar a un rayo, cayó sobre este, fulminando su presencia y dejando atrás una gran masa de humo. Los Akatsuki habían conseguido escapar.

El Hokage sabía que las cosas no terminarían así y que de un momento a otro volverían a atacar en cualquier otro lugar de Konoha. Estaba claro que algo buscaban y no se marcharían hasta encontrarlo. Las siguientes decisiones que tomó Tsunade fueron muy rápidas y acertadas. Movilizó a los ninjas médicos para curar a los heridos, los necesitaba listos para el combate. A los que quedaron ilesos los envío de regreso sus casas para informar a sus familias y crear unas defensas. Ordenó a Kotetsu avisar a Ibiki Morino, experto estratega en guerra, y citarlo en la residencia del Hokage. Mientras que ella formó un equipo con Neji para regresar lo antes posible a la casa del Hokage y proteger, tanto a Sasuke como al dragón.

Los ninjas reaccionaron muy rápido y en cuestión de minutos, todas las defensas de Konoha se habían movilizado. Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 07.50h**_

_**Campos de Cultivo, Río Nidaime**_

Sobre las cordilleras donde se encontraba el monumento a los Hokages, pasando el parque de éstos, al otro lado de los Ríos Shodai y Nidaime, se encontraban los extensos campos de cultivo de Konoha. La lluvia azotaba fuerte sobre sus tierras y sus siembras. Ahora una fuerte ventisca había comenzad a resoplar.

Bajo el cobijo de un gran árbol caído sobre un fuerte de rocas, próximo al Río Nidaime se encontraban cinco de las siete sombras que se habían adentrado en la Villa Oculta. El responsable de la misión, Pein, reorganizaba a sus secuaces a la espera de la llegada de dos miembros más que habían quedado atrás, cerca del barrio Uchiha. Pronto se incorporaron al grupo.

Ya estamos todos reunidos. – dijo Pein. – Ha llegado la hora de aplastar esta villa. Si no podemos encontrar lo que queremos por nuestros propios medios, le haremos salir de su guarida a golpes.

Deberíamos esperar a Kazuzu y Hidan. Ellos han ido en busca de más información, tal vez éste en casa de Danzo y no será necesario abrir un frente en Konoha. – Replicó Sasori.

Yo quiero aplastarles, ahora! – Decía Kisame alzando su Samehada al aire. – ¿Para qué esperar más?

Será una buena oportunidad para mostrar mi arte a esos pueblerinos, sí. – Añadió Deidara, relamiéndose.

… – Itachi los miraba con desprecio, apenas murmuraba un silbido de aire.

Callaos! – Finalizó Konan. – Aquí se hará lo que Pein ordene.

Zetsu¿cómo están Kazuzu y Hidan? Necesito saber con urgencia si lo que buscamos está con el Viejo o no. Konoha no tardará en reaccionar y cuando estén en guardia, nos será más difícil atacar, aún teniendo a Kaede de nuestro lado. Necesitaremos refuerzos. – concluyó Pein.

Vuelven en dirección Konoha. Siguen el paso del Río Shodai. En breves instantes les veremos aparecer. No traen lo que buscamos.

… asqueroso Viejo, será el siguiente que elimine. – murmuró Pein.

Lentamente se aproximaba las dos últimas sombras de Akatsuki. A lo lejos, entre los árboles y sus sombras, comenzaba a desdibujarse sus siluetas. Algo o alguien traían con ellos y no eran más que los dos periodistas: Mitsui Fukada y Josh Aerlen; Kazuzu había sido el primero en adentrarse en la guarida de Danzo. No dejó títere con cabeza, aunque por suerte para el viejo, los efectivos ninjas a esas horas eran mínimos. Kazuzu mató a los dos vigilantes de la entrada y a cuatro más que se encontró en los pasillos laberintos de la cueva. No le fue nada difícil, ya que ninguno superaba el nivel de Jounin. Poco después alcanzó la habitación de Danzo, pero en el interior no quedaba ni rastro de él. Sin más demora, llamó a Hidan y entre los dos revolvieron todas las estancias y habitaciones en búsqueda del tesoro preciado, hasta que finalmente dieron con parte de él. En una habitación similar a una sala de espera, yacían los dos periodistas, quienes habían intentado huir en vano, tiempo atrás, después de liberarse de sus ataduras y asaltar la despensa de alimentos.

Hidan recogió a ambos reporteros del suelo y los maniató el uno contra el otro. Después Kazuzu los acordonó con hilos de chakra y extrayendo una especie de tentáculos de su espalda, se los cargó y los ató contra ésta.

Ahora, habían llegado bajo el árbol que daba cobijo al resto de compañeros.

Tenemos a los periodistas. Je, ha sido fácil, muy fácil. – comentó Hidan en un tono altivo.

¿Dónde está el viejo? – Espetó Pein.

No estaba. – contestó Kazuzu. – Pero ya es historia, tenemos lo que queríamos. Ellos nos guiarán hasta lo que buscamos.

Esperaré unos minutos más la señal de Kaede. Si no dice nada, pasaremos a la acción.

Los dos periodistas habían perdido el conocimiento por el camino, no sabían en que lugar se encontraban y aún les quedaban unos cuantos minutos para recobrar la conciencia. Mientras, las nueve sombras, aguardaban bajo la fría lluvia la señal del ataque.

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 07.25h**_

_**Residencia del Hokage, Sala de estar**_

El cuerpo de Shizune yacía inerte sobre el tatami del pasillo. Estaba derramando mucha sangre y si no detenían a tiempo la hemorragia, sería imposible salvarla. Al mismo tiempo, la vida de Jiraiya también peligraba. La fiebre iba en aumento y el cuerpo de éste había dejado de sudar para tomar un color pálido amarillento. La Pantera se puso en guardia para proteger al niño y a Merei, quien aún no había terminado con el ritual. Era necesario eliminar la voluntad de Kaede del niño lo antes posible, o de lo contrario, estarían perdidos.

Ya habéis perdido a dos efectivos…no seáis estúpidos, entregadme al niño. Ahora. – Dijo el cuerpo poseído por Sasuke.

Por encima de mi cadáver. – siseó el líder ANBU Pantera, al tiempo que hacía una señal de aviso para el resto de sus ayudantes.

Al instante, las espaldas de Sasuke estaban rodeadas. Cuatro ANBU taponaban sus posibles salidas y frente a él, el líder le plantaba cara. Sin tiempo a la reflexión, Sasuke se abalanzó sobre la Pantera; un fuerte trueno golpeó la villa y al segundo, tras un relámpago que destello sobre el cielo, la tormenta comenzó su más voraz descarga.

¡¡¡Söldtohi!!! Na iliz cuinfinuba. – Gritó Merei antes de que el cuerpo poseído alcanzase al líder ANBU. Decía: '_Márchate! No eres bienvenido._ – Unfada o roz orsoz bi Tuira! – susurró: '_Invoco a las almas de Hielo'_.

Y antes de que los cuerpos de la Pantera y Sasuke se llegasen a tocar, un fuerte caño de agua entró por una de las ventanas de la estancia, arrancando a su paso los pórticos. En cuestión de segundos el agua conformó una silueta de cuerpos retozantes, que a medida que se iban aproximando a Sasuke, se convertían en agua sólida, conformando piedras de hielo. Merei guiaba las almas de Hielo hacia el cuerpo del Uchiha, y en dos gestos, rodeó el cuerpo de éste y lo dejó estático, congelado. Al momento, una silueta abandonó el cuerpo de Sasuke y se fue formando al lado de éste. Comenzaba a adoptar una forma humana, aparentemente enfurecida. No era momento de perder tiempo, Merei continuó con el ritual del niño, mientras los cinco ANBU, intentaban encerrar en una caja de chakra la nueva silueta humana.

Finalmente Merei lo había conseguido. Un haz de luz roja bañaba el cuerpo de la Futaba, mientras ésta gritaba: '_Ven dulce alma, ven a mí, dragón del alba'_ en Oblovänur (Fin verdi orso, fin a sü, blovän bir orco). El ojo que yacía en la espalda de Sen no cesaba de parpadear. Súbitamente, el dibujo de un contorno de dragón negro, comenzó a desdibujarse en la pequeña espalda. Cuando finalmente se podía ver en su totalidad, el dragón se movió por ésta, retozando sobre sí, danzando en la piel, hasta alcanzar con su hocico el brillante ojo de Kaede. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el dragón se comió el ojo y éste desapareció. Entonces Merei citó un conjuro más para encerrar al dragón imperial blanco en el cuerpo de Sen:

_To yivoba ir büo. Cizhuo u tesona walson ir blovän. _

_Fin o sü._

_Fin okeü._

_Beilsi zacli zü._

_In ze zina jodiliz u in ze izmorbo balsulöz._

Invocaba al espectro del dragón a introducirse finalmente en su recipiente para poder sellarlo. El nuevo sello de Sen, sería un gran contorno de dragón negro en su espalda, que representaba su propio espectro de dragón y que invocado a la lucha, yacería en su seno, descansado en el sosiego, yacería en su espalda; el juego de Kaede Masato había terminado.

Al mismo tiempo que Merei Futaba conseguía terminar el sello, Kaede daba cuenta de su presencia. Los ANBU pudieron retenerle en el interior de la jaula de chakra, el tiempo justo para que Merei se deshiciese de él.

Has jugado con fuego, la Maldición del Dragón Negro pesa sobre ti, Kaede.

Estúpidas brujas…creéis que lo sabéis todo de los dragones, pero estáis equivocadas. El imperial será mío. Mío.

¡¡¡Söldtohi!!! – Espetó una vez más la bella Futaba.

Y sin dar tiempo a que éste huyese, un nuevo caño de agua y hielo azotó la jaula de chakra donde restaba encerrado, reventándola. Cuando alcanzó el cuerpo de Kaede, lo congeló y de sus labios brotó una fina brisa azul que al chocar contra el bloque de hielo, lo destrozó y millones de partículas de agua, haciendo desaparecer a su vez a Kaede.

Impresionante… – Dijo el líder ANBU.

No está muerto. Tiene el poder de tele transportarse. Sólo es un alma. Irá en busca de un nuevo recipiente que le contenga y no tardará en regresar a por Sen. Ansia su cuerpo. – concluyó Merei.

Ahora prioricemos. Debemos curar a la señorita Shizune y a Jiraiya – espetó preocupado un ANBU.

Ocupaos de Jiraiya. Pantera, tu encárgate de Shizune, desinfecta la herida y déjalo todo preparado para que pueda curarla. Yo me encargaré del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Acataron al instante las órdenes de la desconocida Futaba, al fin y al cabo, acababa de salvar al niño y de eliminar a su agresor¿por qué motivo iban a desconfiar? La recuperación de Jiraiya fue pronta. Los ANBU médicos eran expertos en medicinas y sobretodo en trucos medicinales. Tenían infinidad de remedios caseros para catarros, dolores de cabeza, fiebres, o simples agujetas o dolores musculares. De no ser así, les sería casi imposible estar al cien por cien los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. En el caso de Shizune, las cosas habrían sido más negras, tal vez incluso habría fallecido, de no ser por la presencia de la Futaba. Ellas tenían el arte de la curación milagrosa. Casi podían resucitar lo moribundo. Lo único que no podía hacer era revivir. Mediante milagrosas técnicas curativas, Shizune logró salvar su vida que por momentos, había estado al borde del abismo. Un abismo del cual le quedaría una cicatriz de recuerdo para siempre. Con Sasuke no hubo que hacer nada en especial, más que descongelar su cuerpo. En realidad la Futaba no lo había congelado, era una técnica ilusoria, pero todo el mundo lo había creído en la sala. El poder de las Futaba era descomunal. El Uchiha permanecía inconsciente, como lo hacían también Sen, Jiraiya y Shizune. Los ANBU los extendieron contiguos en el suelo de la sala de estar y escoltaron cada una de las esquinas de ésta.

Los minutos transcurrían volando. Se aproximaban las ocho de la mañana y aún no había respuesta del Hokage y su reunión, cuando repentinamente, ésta y Neji Hyuga asaltaron en la estancia con cierta inquietud, abriendo la puerta de par en par con un gran estrépito.

¿Donde está el niño¿Y Naruto? – dijo Tsunade en un estertor.

El niño está a salvo. Naruto hace más de una hora que marchó a su apartamento, tras las órdenes que Shizune le transmitió. – Respondió el líder Pantera.

Fue entonces cuando el Hokage se percató de la situación y vio los cuerpos de sus compañeros extendidos en el suelo.

¿Qué ha ocurrido¿Por qué están así? Jiraiya vino para eliminar el sello del niño¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

Antes de que la Pantera pudiese explicar a su Hokage todo lo ocurrido, desde la penumbra del pasillo se difuminó un potente haz de luz, que instantáneamente vislumbró la silueta de Merei Futaba. Se había resguardado en las sombras a la espera del regreso de Tsunade. La misma mujer explicó con nimio detalle todo lo ocurrido en la habitación en el transcurso de las últimas horas, y advirtió a ésta del peligro que Hikaru Sen Ikari corría en la villa si continuaba Kaede Masato al acecho. El Godaime no podía creer que hubiese tenido delante de sus propias narices al asesino de Sendoh Ikari (el padre del dragón) y no se hubiese percatado de ello. Ni tan si quiera sospechado de que tal vez, la extraña actitud de Sasuke se debía a la posesión de dicho individuo. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolió de todo fue haber pasado por alto la falsa identidad de Kaede Masato. Recordaba perfectamente a Asuma Sarutobi comentándoles que él sólo identificaba como posible asesino a Masato y ellas se habían mofado del acérrimo fumador. '_Que fallo más estúpido¿cómo no pude verlo?'_ se decía Tsunade. Ahora ya no importaba, lo único que interesaba era poner a salvo el dragón. Desposeído del sello de Akatsuki y fusionado con su espectro imperial, sólo quedaba prepararle para el viaje al Bosque Milenario. Sin embargo no era lo único que preocupaba a Tsunade en estos momentos. El paradero de Naruto también la inquietaba por la presencia de los Akatsuki. Ella no sabía que Kaede y las nueve sombras trabajaban juntas, por lo que no podía dejar a expensas del secuestro al Kyubi; mientras Merei explicaba lo acaecido, Ibiki Morino se dio cita en la Residencia del Hokage. Era la hora de preparar las defensas de Konoha, pronto podía iniciarse una batalla campal y el Hokage debía partir hacia el Valle Ikari. Ibiki movilizó a sus hombres. En menos de diez minutos tenía a todos los efectivos preparados y listos para la defensa. Los miembros de los clanes más importantes protegían los lugares donde existía mayor aglomeración de gente. No querían alarmar a la población, por lo que no pensaban en dar una alerta máxima y reunirlos en sus refugios. A modo de proteger a sus ciudadanos, Ibiki inventó un plan: Abrirían la radio local y la televisión de la villa emitiendo un informe meteorológico de alerta huracanada. Recomendaría a todos los habitantes resguardarse en sus casas y proteger sus puertas y ventanas, de ese modo, un gran porcentaje de civiles estaría protegido en el interior de los edificios de posibles ataques y al mismo tiempo, Akatsuki no sospecharía que Konoha preparaba sus defensas esperando su próximo ataque. Si veían a los ciudadanos desfilar al refugio, lo más probable es que atacasen sin piedad y muriese gente inocente. La idea de Ibiki le pareció muy acertada tanto al Hokage como a Merei Futaba, Neji Hyuga y los líderes del cuerpo ANBU que asistían a la reunión atentamente.

Tras ultimar las defensas, los cuatro ANBU escolta de la residencia regresaron a sus puestos de origen e Ibiki y sus acompañantes se retiraron a sus filas de ataque. Neji Hyuga regresó a sus tierras para informar a su clan del plan de escolta que Ibiki había compuesto para ellos. Todo transcurría en la villa con absoluta discreción. Poco a poco se veía como la gente protegía sus puertas y ventanas y ultimaban sus compras de pan caliente para pasar el falso largo día huracanado que les esperaba. Aunque tal vez no iba a ser tan falso como Ibiki creía. Al fin y al cabo una fuerte tormenta azotaba la villa y cada vez las gotas de agua eran más gruesas y frías. Se acercaba una potente granizada, el aire portaba el frío helado de las tierras del norte y cada vez bufaba con más intensidad. La villa se estaba convirtiendo en una pequeña Venecia; después de abandonar el edifico Morino, Naruto llegó con su mochila preparada. Venía con una sonrisa petrificada en la cara, como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia de su vida. Lo que denotaba es que Naruto no se había enterado de nada de lo ocurrido escasos minutos atrás. Vivía feliz en su burbuja de pensamientos, planificando sus futuros entrenamientos en un bosque perdido en el fin del mundo. Sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta de la estancia su rictus cambió radicalmente. Ver tendido en el suelo a Sasuke no era nada nuevo, llevaba años viéndole tendido en una cama de hospital, pero _¿El Viejo Pervertido?¿Ya le ha fallado el corazón?_ Pensó Naruto. Al igual que habían hecho con el resto que iban entrando en la sala, los integrantes conscientes explicaron a Uzumaki lo ocurrido horas atrás. A medida que transcurría la historia, la furia de Naruto se iba desplegando más y más, pero éste, ahora mucho más mayor, sabía controlar a la perfección sus impulsos, por lo que de cara al público se mostraba muy sereno. Quería ayudar a proteger la villa, pero sabía que si decía media palabra a Tsunade se lo recriminaría al instante. Él ya tenía órdenes: debía acompañar en su viaje de encuentro a Sen, junto con su compañera Sakura. Y eso es lo que haría sin rechistar, al fin y al cabo la idea le encantaba. Finalmente, contento de saber que no ocurría nada con el Viejo Sapo, decidió esperar sentado junto a la ventana el regreso de Sakura para ponerse en camino.

En ese mismo instante Sen recuperó la conciencia. Se incorporó sobre si mismo y miró hacia los lados. Estaba tranquilo, no se parecía nada al antiguo Ikari que horas antes había despertado despavorido. Pero todo tenía un sentido: ahora no era mitad de Sen. Ya no era el niño que había vivido en Nagoya. Ahora también era su esencia que había vivido años, encerrado en las tierras Futaba. Ahora sabía quien era, sabía que poder tenía y sabía porque su hogar era la villa de ninjas y no el Japón cosmopolita. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que conociese todas las respuestas a sus antiguas preguntas como medio Sen. Rápidamente Tsunade y Merei Futaba se percataron de que había despertado y se aproximaron a él:

Aiya Zin. ¡Cuinfinuba! – le susurró Merei al oído.

Ésta le había dado la bienvenida en Oblovänur, pronunciando el nombre del Sen en dicho lenguaje. El dragón entendía perfectamente el idioma. Tanto el pequeño Ikari humano, cuando su madre estaba en vida, como la esencia de dragón, había tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo, estudiarlo y hablarlo. En el caso del espectro, en muchas más ocasiones, dado que las Futaba, en sus tierras, únicamente hablaban en su idioma dragón. Éste le contesto muy complacido de volver a escuchar el susurro de una Futaba:

En plodil, Merei! – _Un placer, _le dijo. Y se reincorporó hasta ponerse en pie.

Me alegro de que estés tan despierto, Sen. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Tsunade.

Estoy muy bien. Os agradezco que me hayáis devuelto mi cuerpo y mi esencia. Aunque sigo algo aturdido con los acontecimientos.

Vaya, parece que haya madurado y todo. Sus expresiones son sin iguales para un niño de su edad. – comentó sorprendida mirando ha Merei.

Es normal. Sen es un niño muy culto para su edad. Debes entender que anteriormente estaba asustado y desvaído. Kaede bloqueaba su fuerza de voluntad, tanto la física como la síquica, por lo que su expresión era más cercana a la de un niño de nuevo años, que no a su verdadera edad. De todos modos, debes saber que la capacidad mental de un dragón es muy superior a la de un humano. Lo notarás cuando veas lo rápido y fácil que aprende las cosas.

Desde luego, ya me ha dejado sorprendida y no ha dicho más que dos palabras. No imagino a Naruto con doce años, ni en un intento de aprendérselas. – y ambas mujeres echaron a reír. A diferencia de Naruto, que continuaba en su rincón refunfuñando. – ¿Ya no preguntas por Sasuke? – añadió Tsunade.

¿Qué le sucede? Está aquí recostado ¿no?

Ah, verás Tsunade: las anteriores ocasiones, cuando Sen preguntó por el Uchiha, no lo hacía por el Sasuke ni por que realmente le interesase. En realidad era Kaede Masato, que poseía su voluntad y la del Uchiha. Como ya te he dicho, Kaede había poseído su cuerpo, desde mucho antes de estar en la residencia del Hokage. Ya en el hospital, la mañana que Sen llegó de la mano de Kakashi a la villa, Masato se había introducido en el cuerpo del Uchiha. Es por eso que los dragones de Sen y su esencia se reunieron en la habitación de Sasuke. Kaede los llamó para obligarle a curar el recipiente que le contenía. Estaba lleno de venenos y sellos de Orochimaru. Era un buen cuerpo para poseer, pero enfermo le serviría de poco. Como podía mandar sobre el niño, aprovechó para curarlo. – explicó Merei antes de ser interrumpida por el Godaime.

¡¿Veneno dices?! Pero si le habíamos hecho infinidad de pruebas y jamás hallábamos respuesta. ¿Cómo puede ser?

Tanto no sé, no estaba presente. Tal vez Orochimaru tenga algo que ver.

Eso es lo de menos ahora. Lo importante es saber que Sasuke ahora está bien.

Lo está. – afirmó contundentemente la bella Futaba.

De todos modos tengo miedo de que despierte y quiera huir. Si los Akatsuki andan al acecho, no sé si entre ellos estará su hermano y de ser así, no habrá quien detenga a Sasuke.

¡Yo lo haré! – Espetó Naruto.

No puedes. – zanjó Tsunade.

¿Quieres que deje a Sasuke otra vez en el abismo?

¿Quieres que Akatsuki se lleve al animal legendario más peligroso de la historia y tengan más poder que el mismísimo Kyubi?

¿Quién es el animal legendario peligroso?

Tu misión.

¿Mi misión? Vieja, yo me voy de viaje. – Al momento Merei asestó una bofetada a Naruto que le dejó toda la mano marcada.

No te atrevas a hablar así al Hokage, estúpido niñato.

Naruto, no te pases. Claro que te vas de viaje. Te vas de viaje con el animal legendario, a escoltarlo.

¿Yo¡Escoltarlo¡Al más peligroso de los animales! Eso es por que yo soy el único capaz de detenerle. Lo sabía. – Naruto se había levantado sobre sí y gritaba de alegría, convencido de sus palabras y haciendo caso omiso de las de Tsunade.

No puedo creer que este niño, si así se le puede llamar, sea el portador del Kyubi. Es el peor energúmeno que he conocido en mi larga vida. – siseó Merei.

Puede ser mucho peor. – Añadió Tsunade. – Naruto, siéntate y cállate ahora mismo. Hay gente descansando.

En fin. ¿Entonces que piensas hacer con Sasuke? – Preguntó la Futaba.

Ya ha sido blanco de Kaede. Es poco lo que sabemos de ese hombre, y no sabemos si va a regresar. Pero enlazando sucesos, tal vez tenga que ver con Akatsuki. Lo que implica que tal vez todos quieran a Sen. Y si de paso se puede llevar a Naruto, mejor q mejor. La cuestión es que si lo que dices de Kaede es cierto, y no tiene cuerpo, no es más que un alma, puede ser que también quiera llevarse a Sasuke para utilizarlo. Tengo un lío mental que no me aclaro. Estoy agobiada y sólo son las ocho de la mañana. Soy un Hokage pésimo.

No digas eso. No has descansado desde el día de ayer y no son precisamente los días más ociosos de tu vida. Lo estas haciendo más que bien. Podemos llevarnos a Sasuke al Valle, también. – comentó Merei.

Había contemplado esa posibilidad, pero ¿Y si Sasuke despierta y no quiere estar con Naruto y Sakura¿Y si le da por huir?

No podrá. Una vez dentro de aquel bosque es como un laberinto y sin un dragón que te guíe, estás perdido.

Pues eso es lo que le sucederá a Sasuke, se perderá en la nada. Abandonará el grupo y se perderá para siempre en la infinidad.

En ese caso¿que tal si lo llevas con los monjes de Konoha? Estaría recluido y no tendría más opciones.

Podría hacerlo, pero desconocemos el poder de Sasuke. El llegó a la villa en peor estado del que ves ahora. No sabemos como de fuerte es. Podría llegar con los monjes, enrabietarse, matarlos a todos y escapar.

Podría. Esta bien, mira la pregunta es la siguiente ¿estás segura de que os conviene tener a Sasuke en la villa? Lo digo por que todas las hipótesis que te haces, te llevan a un Sasuke que quiere huir. Entonces, si quiere huir, quiere decir que no quiere estar aquí. ¿Qué me dices? – dijo Merei añadiendo una risita.

Pues que tienes toda la razón, pero que no podemos. Sasuke pertenece a un clan extinguido en Konoha. Si le dejamos ir, cualquiera puede capturarle y experimentar con él. O mucho peor, puede irse de Konoha a otra villa y trasladar su clan.

¿Y eso es un gran inconveniente? Quiero decir, el hecho de que se vaya a otra villa y forme su vida.

No. Sería una gran pérdida. Sólo eso.

Entonces es mero egoísmo.

No. Tampoco es eso. Pero su pasado está aquí.

Lo sé. Te comprendo. Encontraremos una solución, no te preocupes.

Las dos mujeres se barruntaban la conversación mientras Sen analizaba la lluvia caer a través de la ventana destruida. Tenía la mirada perdida como si esperase algo, como si añorase algo. Tsunade se percató de su ensueño y fue a preguntarle, pero Merei la detuvo. No estaba soñando despierto. Estaba viendo almas pasar a través del agua. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del Godaime. Que terrible vida, tener que ver día y noche los fallecidos vagar. Merei aseguró a Tsunade que era mejor dejarle ver, debía acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. En la villa sus poderes estaban desarrollados potencialmente respecto a la ciudad de Nagoya, por lo que todo se magnificaría y debería convivir con ello. Sen no parecía angustiado, ni tan si quiera triste. Sólo estaba perdido en el tiempo; de repente un nuevo trueno golpeó sobre la villa y a su vez, una fuerte bocanada de aire sacudió las calles de Konoha. El falso Huracán Ibiki había llegado.

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 07.50**_

_**Hostal Haruno, Planta privada de la familia Haruno**_

Hacía horas que Sakura preparaba su maleta. Desde que había llegado, atacada de los nervios comenzó a escribir sobre una pizarra magnética los objetos de primera necesidad que llevaría consigo. Su madre, Ai Haruno, había entrado en la habitación para ayudarla. Entre las dos preparaban ropa, sobretodo muda interior, y un buen equipamiento de tejidos impermeables y de abrigo. Sakura se hacía cargo de las armas. Había abierto su armario almacén y estudió minuciosamente que instrumentos le podrían ser útiles para sobrevivir en la nada: Desde tener que defenderse, hasta cazar o cocinar. Nunca se sabía que podía ocurrir.

Durante el transcurso de los minutos, ambas mujeres habían tenido tiempo de hablar, como madre e hija, y como mujeres enamoradas que eran. También habían tenido tiempo de recordar sucesos pasados, de reír y sobretodo de llorar. Como se anhelaría la una a la otra. Las despedidas eran odiosas para cualquier ser humano, pero entre una madre y una hija, el dolor era el más intenso de los dolores del corazón. Ai había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo el hecho de que su hija fuese un ninja, pero nunca había llegado a superar la fobia a perderla. Como Sakura sabía perfectamente como era su madre, no quiso contarle con todo detalle a donde se dirigía. Si Ai supiese que ni el mismo Hokage sabía donde los enviaba (a Naruto y a ella), no podría dormir y acabaría muriendo de pena.

Se acercaba la hora de irse. Shizune no les había citado a ninguna hora en particular, pero la mochila estaba preparada y ya se había medio despedido de sus padres, de su habitación, de sus recuerdos y de su foto de Sasuke. Sí, incluso de su foto de Sasuke. No pensaba llevarla al viaje. Había sido una gran tentación, pero pensó que era el momento de dar un gran paso en su vida. Tal vez había llegado el momento de olvidar. Sí, en el bosque podía hacerse más fuerte físicamente, pero también sicológicamente. Era una oportunidad de oro. Había llorado con su madre más de treinta minutos consecutivos despidiéndose de aquella estúpida fotografía, así que debía de superarlo. Era su gran reto.

Mientras paseaba por los pasillos del Hostal, despidiéndose de su gran castillo, algo en el suelo de la puerta de una habitación, le llamó la atención. Era una mancha de sangre, no cabía duda. El suelo estaba enmoquetado con un tejido similar al terciopelo de color granate. Sin embargo, una mancha de sangre era inconfundible y más para un ninja experto en medicinas. Sakura observó detenidamente la escena: miró una vez más la mancha, observó meticulosamente la puerta y su marco, así como los extremos de la pared que la sujetaban. Después miró su número: Habitación 12. No había ningún cartel sobre el pomo. Estaba libre. Sin vacilar, Sakura entró. Una vez en el interior analizó la estancia. Todo estaba revuelto. El equipo de limpieza del Hostal aún no había llegado desde que el anterior inquilino se marchase. Lo sospechoso es que al marcharse, decidiese destrozar los muebles de la habitación y además dejase muestras de sangre por los suelos, sería un delincuente un tanto estúpido. Sakura sabía que había gato encerrado, pero no quería entretenerse más. Miró en los cajones que aún quedaban con vida, levantó las arrugadas sábanas, se asomó al armario y al aseo. Nada. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Dio media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando se le antojó que podía mirar debajo de la cama. Tal vez se había caído algún papel. Se agazapó desde la puerta y miró bajo la cama: PREMIO! Corriendo se levantó, se acercó al borde del colchón estilo occidental y asomó su cabeza bajo el somier. Allí estaba. Era un libro y no parecía un libro cualquiera, era un antiguo libro de hojas de pergamino, atadas una a una y encoladas con resina de árbol tradicional. Estiró su mano y logró alcanzar su contorno, pero había algo invisible con lo que topaba. Intentó buscarle la forma, hasta que decidió posar su mano sobre aquella cosa invisible y ésta comenzó a tomar color: _¡Impresionante!_ Pensó Sakura. Se había convertido en un cofre con auténticas incrustaciones de Oro. Lo sacó de bajo la cama y lo abrió. El libro seguí allí. En el título rezaba 'Leyendas Ocultas de Konoha' y en el centro, bajo las letras, dos dragones se entrelazaban formando un círculo, atrapando entre sus garras un pequeño felino. Sakura estaba anonadada. Ahora creía que tal vez el inquilino de la habitación fue atacado por algunos delincuentes para robarle su preciado tesoro. Eso era, estaba segura. Cogió el cofre bajo su brazo y corrió hacia la cocina donde su madre había comenzado a preparar un té.

Mamá, no te lo vas a creer, pero he encontrado un tesoro. – dijo Sakura con un suave brillo de inocencia en sus ojos. Su madre se echó a reír.

Sakura…que bonita eres. ¿Me traes un regalo?

Que no mamá. Aunque lo siento, no te traigo un regalo, no es eso. Te lo digo en serio, tengo un tesoro, de los de verdad. – El corazón de Sakura se había encogido un poco al ver que su madre creía que ella le había comprado un regalo. Ahora se sentía un poco mal, tal vez hacía mucho tiempo que descuidaba a su madre y no le hacía un hermoso regalo.

Pero el pensamiento fue efímero. Rápidamente volvió a su historia del tesoro. Explicó a su madre con todo detalle como lo había encontrado, como si fuese un niño de seis años contando su aventura en el parque a su madre, exagerando las situaciones, sonriendo como un inocente infante. Sin embargo la historia no estaba gustando nada a su madre. Ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Hablaba de aquellos periodistas. Hablaba de los ANBU corruptos, de Sai. _Oh dios mío! Sakura lo ha descubierto, ahora los mataran._ Las palabras de Sai azotaban la mente de Ai Haruno, que momentáneamente había dejado de prestar atención a su hija. La mujer palideció casi al instante y perdió el equilibrio. _'…si cometes el error de tener la mínima intención de chivarte o el mínimo gesto de aviso a algún civil, ninja o miembros de tu familia, quien morirá en primer lugar será tu hija y después secuestraran a tu marido y lo matarán ante tus ojos.' _Había dicho Sai hacía menos de ocho horas.

¡Mamá¡ – Espetó Sakura al tiempo que cogía a su madre por las axilas y la sentaba en un taburete de la cocina. – ¿Qué te sucede?

Estoy bien, hija, estoy bien. – Dijo aguda la madre y añadió: – es que anoche no cené nada. No tenía mucho apetito y me habrá bajado la tensión.

No debes jugar con tu salud. Ahora mismo te preparo algo para comer.

Ni tensión, ni apetito, ni nada relacionado con ella. Lo que le ocurría a la señora Haruno es que no dejaba de recordar las palabras de Sai y de imaginar que le harían a su pequeña niña. Había estado muy aguda en su respuesta, pero lo tendría que estar más cuando Sakura le preguntase por los supuestos delincuentes. Entonces iba a tener serios problemas o eso creía, porque finalmente no los tuvo.

Mamá, dime una cosa¿Anoche no vino nadie extraño por el Hostal?

¿Extraño¿Quieres decir forasteros?

No, no, bueno también sirve, pero me refiero a gente que no tuviese habitación y que no la alquilase.

Pues, que yo recuerde, no.

Que extraño, pero alguien debió entrar.

Tal vez el hombre que estaba en aquella habitación estaba borracho.

Pero¿qué me dices de la sangre?

Se pudo dar algún golpe, o cortarse, quien sabe.

¿Y no le visteis salir? Le reconocerías¿no?

Pues la verdad que no recuerdo haber visto a nadie subir o bajar en las horas que estuvimos en la recepción. Tal vez coincidió en algún momento que estuve en el aseo.

Bueno, en las cámaras de seguridad estará registrado.

Si salió de aquí, seguro que sí. Pero no tengo las cintas. Recuerda que los videos se los lleva el equipo ANBU de las seis de la madrugada, durante el cambio de turno.

Es verdad, que mala pata.

No te preocupes, si hay algo extraño, vendrán a preguntar.

Sí, tienes razón. De todos modos el libro y el cofre lo llevaré para que Tsunade-sama lo vea.

Por mi no hay problema.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron. Sakura había terminado de preparar el desayuno y se lo servía a su madre, quien acababa de batir la carrera más dura de mentiras en su vida, y además con medalla de oro. En cualquier otro momento no se perdonaría mentir a su hija, pero ahora era estrictamente necesario: Mentirla le salvaría la vida.

Sakura tenía mucho apetito así que tomó parte del desayuno que había preparado para su madre, quien apenas probó bocado. Se esforzaba en hacerlo, para dar más credibilidad a su historia de la cena pasada, pero sin hambre, poco se puede comer. Suerte que Sakura estaba más nerviosa por el viaje y por despedirse de sus padres, que por verla comer.

Tras dar fin con los manjares, Sakura subió a su habitación para recoger la mochila. Una vez más se abrazó a sus padres, todos con lágrimas en los ojos y se despidieron efusivamente, como si marchase de casa con su marido para siempre. Una terrible despedida pasada por agua. Estos la acompañaron hasta la puerta y la siguieron con la mirada hasta perderla en la esquina de Ichikaru Ramen. Justo en el mismo lugar donde ésta se cruzó con Sai, quien se dirigía en el recorrido opuesto al que hacía Sakura. Al tomar la curva, la madre de Sakura vio el rostro del chico y se desplomó contra el suelo. Creía que el ANBU corrupto venía a matar a su marido y a su hija por haberlos medio descubierto. Su marido no tuvo tiempo de cogerla, ya que sólo tenía ojos para su hija y antes de que este tuviese tiempo para agacharse y recogerla del suelo, Sai ya la tenía en brazos.

_**7 Septiembre 2007, 07.55h**_

_**Campos de Cultivo, Río Nidaime**_

Kaede está aquí – Dijo Pein al resto de integrantes de la organización. – Liberad a uno de los periodistas. Necesita un cuerpo para poder hablar con vosotros, ya que no le podéis ver.

Kazuzu desató a Josh Aerlen, el cual parecía el más inconsciente de los dos. El cuerpo del reportero comenzó a fibrilar y a después de unos segundos, se puso en pié. Ahora ya no era Josh el reportero, era Kaede el asesino. Se acercó a Pein y se sentó sobre una roca que yacía a su vera, cubierta de la fuerte tormenta.

¿De quién es este cuerpo? – Preguntó Kaede mirando a Pein.

Son los reporteros que siguen la pista del niño. Tenían en su posesión el libro legendario del clan. Estaba en Konoha estudiando secretos de guerra, corrupciones y otros asuntos, cuando por casualidad se toparon con esa información y con el libro. Con ese libro podría ver al niño, pero los estúpidos secuaces de Danzo sólo capturaron a los periodistas.

No os preocupéis, pueden servirnos como moneda de cambio. Son rehenes. – contestó una vez más Kaede.

Nosotros no trabajamos con rehenes. – replicó Kisame mirando con recelo hacia el cuerpo poseído de Josh.

Pues ahora trabajaréis. – Kisame alzó su espada y Pein intervino:

Haya paz. Somos un equipo, tenemos que trabajar juntos.

Mi equipo es mi espada y mi compañero Itachi. Lo demás…

… – Itachi siseo un débil silbido que Kisame comprendió y calló.

Vosotros queréis el chakra del dragón y yo únicamente quiero el cuerpo y sus conocimientos, es un trato fácil ¿No?

Sí. Eso ya está claro, sí. ¿Qué ha ocurrido en Konoha¿Por qué no nos has traído el dragón? – Preguntó Deidara impaciente.

Una de esas brujas zorra ronda las inmediaciones de la casa y esta protegiendo al niño. La muy puta ha roto mi sello de anclaje y a fusionando ambas partes del niño en el cuerpo. Si no tenemos el poder de una de esas putitas nos será imposible robarle el chakra al dragón, antes matará su propio cuerpo que lo capturen.

¿Qué zorras? – Instó Sasori

Una Irva del bosque. Son una especie extinguida, descendientes de los elfos. Sólo son mujeres, pero tiene un gran poder. No son humanos, ni tampoco son ninjas. Sus artes nada que ver tienen con nuestros conocimientos. Son más bien magas de nuestra era.

¿Me estas diciendo que una tía te ha pegado y te ha robado el cuerpo de Sasuke, sí? – dijo entre risas Deidara

… – Itachi volvió a murmurar tras escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

¿Sasuke¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo este trato? – Preguntó agudo Kisame.

Nada. Escogí el cuerpo de Sasuke porque era el más adecuado para mi técnica dentro de la villa. ¿Acaso os importa su vida?

No. Es un estorbo. – Concluyó Pein

Itachi siseó una vez más, esta vez dejando el sharingan al descubierto. No le hacía gracia que jugasen con la vida de Sasuke. Él tenía un pacto con su hermano y no quería que nada ni nadie se entrometiese entre ellos. Kisame agudo una vez más, se percató de que Itachi comenzaba a enfurecerse, por lo que se interpuso entre él y Pein, y replicó a Kaede que olvidase ese cuerpo, que no era para él, y que ellos tenían algo pendiente con dicho ninja. A nadie de los presentes le gusto aquella respuesta, pero aceptaron tras un largo silencio y continuaron con su conversación. Masato terminó de explicar con sumo detalle que había ocurrido en Konoha y después, Pein hizo lo mismo con él, explicando lo sucedido con el Hokage. Ahora había llegado el momento de trazar un plan si quería llevarse al chico. El tiempo estaba de su parte, seis de los nueve que era, estaban especializados en combates bajo niebla, lluvia y tormentas eléctricas, además de conocer multitud de técnicas poderosas relacionadas con el tema. Si aún y así, no conseguían capturar al niño, por lo menos iban a dar un buen golpe a Konoha, del que les costaría reponerse más de lo que habían planeado.

Konan regresaría a la antigua villa de la Lluvia para convocar a los ninjas de Pein. Deidara y Sasori esperarían en la cueva de Akatsuki con los cuerpos de los reporteros. Kaede y Zetsu se dispersarían por Konoha para espiar las defensas de ésta, mientras que el resto, trazarían en plan de ataque a la espera de las tropas de la lluvia. Lo importante ahora era que la lluvia no cesara y si así lo hacía, ya se encargaría Pein de que nunca dejase de llover en La Hoja.

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 08.00h**_

_**Residencia del Hokage, Sala de estar**_

El fuerte viento no cesa de golpetear los pórticos de las casas. El estruendo es constante, silbando en los callejones, removiendo las ramas de los árboles. No queda ningún animal en la calle sin refugio. En la casa del Hokage, el fuerte viento hace que las gotas de agua helada, ya casi granizo, comiencen a entrar por la ventana y mojen el tatami. Merei Futaba agita sus manos, como si tuviese en ellas la batuta de un director de orquesta y al instante, la ventana comienza a reconstruirse. Sen se ríe.

Pe…pero…¿pero cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó Tsunade asombrada.

_Sovuo Irva_, es decir, magia Irva. – Y ensanchó una sonrisa risueña hacia Sen, en una mirada cómplice.

Pero¿se puede hacer magia? – preguntó Naruto – Eso no lo enseñan en la academia ninja.

Ni lo aprenderás nunca. Con la magia se nace y no pertenece a los humanos. – le contestó muy sería Merei. Parecía que no le había caído muy bien Naruto, tras haber llamado al Hokage vieja.

¿Es una barrera de sangre¿Cómo los ojos de Sasuke?

No. No tiene nada que ver Naruto. Ellos no son humanos, es algo distinto. Ya lo entenderás. – Dijo Tsunade

Pues ya soy bien mayorcito para que no me ocultéis que es, que ya se que los niños no los trae la cigüeña. – refunfuñó Naruto y la sala espetó en una gran carcajada, incluso Sen reía como un descosido. Cuan gracioso había sido el comentario de Naruto, había hecho sacar hasta una sonrisa en Merei.

Arf…arf, quería decir…- aún entre risas Tsunade – quería decir, que, decir que ya lo veras durante tu estancia en el bosque con Sen, que allí aprenderás muchas cosas de los no humanos.

Hmm…no os riáis de mí!

No podía parar de reírse. Recordar la frase de Naruto y ver su cara de indignación ahora, mientras ellos se reían, les hacía perder el control. Además, la risa pegadiza de Tsunade provocaba los delirios de los otros dos, una que intentaba mantener su compostura como dama que era y el otro que casi yacía por los suelo de tanto reír, hasta el cabello casi comenzaba a ponérsele blanco.

Mientras apaciguaban sus risas y cánticos, Sakura llegaba a la Residencia. Traía consigo el Cofre y el libro de Leyendas que había hallado, además de su mochila de viaje. Antes de que pudiese cruzar la puerta de la entrada y saludar a los ANBU vigilantes, alguien ya la había reconocido.

Sakura Haruno ha llegado. – Dijo Sen en un tono solemne.

¿Cómo lo sabes? Mucho ojo con Sakurita chaval… – añadió Naruto en un tono amenazante.

Los dragones tienen un olfato y un oído extremadamente desarrollado. Muy superior a cualquier animal que podáis conocer. – concluyó Merei.

Y en mitad de la conversación, Sakura irrumpió en la sala. Se alegró de ver a Sen despierto y lo saludó efusivamente. La actitud de Sakura desde que Sasuke había despertado de su supuesta enfermedad y éste la había hablado, había cambiado radicalmente. Durante los años que él había yacido en el hospital, ella se había abandonado por completo físicamente. Pero no sólo su aspecto físico se vio mermado, si no que su actitud, su psicología se había hecho añicos. La agradable, simpática, alegre y luchadora Sakura se había esfumado. Sin embargo, ahora, ella veía que gracias al niño, Sasuke había regresado y que en parte se lo debía todo a él. Así que con el primero que demostraría su cambio y su entereza sería con Sen. Además, se había hecho una promesa con su madre y consigo misma: debía comenzar a olvidar Sasuke, tenía la oportunidad de Oro delante de sus narices.

Después de saludar a los miembros de la sala, la misma Merei se presentó y explicó a Sakura que había ocurrido y la tranquilizó, asegurando que tanto Shizune como Jiraiya estaba fuera de peligro. Aunque no hizo falta insistir en el tema. Mientras hablaban de lo sucedido, ambos comenzaron a recuperar la conciencia, estremeciéndose sobre el tatami. El único que faltaba era Sasuke.

Una vez más y ya despiertos todos, menos el Uchiha, volvieron a explicar por enésima vez la historia de principio a fin. Ahora ya estaban todos al día.

Shizune analizó las mochilas de Sakura y Naruto. Había desconfiado de la inteligencia del zorro y este había traído un buen equipo. Sin duda alguna merecía una felicitación. Sin embargo, Sakura traía consigo un objeto inesperado. Ella se lo entregó a Shizune sin ningún reparo y fue entonces cuando Merei Futaba lo vio:

Oh! Vloduoz!…Gracias, gracias! – Exclamó

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Shizune a Merei mientras ésta le quitaba de las manos el cofre.

Es nuestro '_Rucla bi Zeinjaz'_, lo que quiere significar: '_Libro de Sueños'_.

¿Cómo? – Preguntaron Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura y Naruto al unísono.

Ahora os lo explicaré. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado Sakura?

Verá, lo cogí de una habitación del Hostal de mis padres. Estaba caído bajo la cama. Es una historia un tanto larga. – concluyó Sakura algo tímida.

Y ¿no sabrías decirme quién lo tenía en posesión?

Sí, eso quería explicarle a Tsunade-sama. El libro estaba en la habitación de Mitsui Fukada. – Sakura prosiguió explicando toda su aventura antes de encontrar el libro, su hipótesis acerca de cómo se podría haber perdido y como el hombre de la habitación podría haber resultado herido. Y entonces Merei intervino una vez más:

Entonces¿ese hombre no era de la villa, no?

Eso podemos saberlo observando los registros de la aduana. – añadió Naruto.

En realidad poco importa, aunque pudiera ser que el hombre estuviese en peligro. No estaría de más averiguarlo. – y tras decir esas palabras, Merei miró con un rictus muy serio a sus compañeros y comenzó a explicar la historia del libro. – Veréis, ese libro pertenece al clan Ikari.

El nombre del libro fue dado por las damas Irva del Valle Encantado, el clan Futaba. Era una dádiva del Clan Futaba al clan Ikari. Los dragones tienen un reloj biológico muy lento respecto al de los humanos, motivo por el cual necesitan descansar más tarde que cualquier ser vivo. Sin embargo, cuando los dragones Ikari engendraron el primer bebé mitad dragón, mitad humano, sus problemas de descanso eran constantes. Aunque su mitad dragón no tuviese sueño, su otra mitad humana necesitaba reposo para poder regenerarse y al no poder proporcionárselo, sus defensas se iban mermando lentamente. Por ello, las damas del bosque conjuraron el Libro de Sueños. Sin embargo el libro de sueños tenía una condición: A cambio de adormecer al dragón leyendo el libro, éstos deberían guiar a las almas del Valle Encantado. Esa especie de maldición o bendición, ese poder que las Futaba entregaron a los dragones de poder ver y hablar con las almas se tradujo en el libro como historias. Historias que se narraban en el libro mientras la mitad humana perecía y el dragón comenzaba a dormitar. Finalmente, aquel libro que las Futaba entregaron al clan Ikari con las páginas en blanco, se convirtió en un libro plagado de las historias y leyendas de cada una de las almas que el dragón dueño del libro guiaba a su destino. Fue el motivo por el cual el libro dejó de llamarse Libro de Sueños y se convirtió en el ahora conocido, Libro de Leyendas Ocultas de Konoha. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo podía leer lo que se iba auto escribiendo en su interior, únicamente, cuando el dueño del libro dormía, las páginas en blanco se convertían en infinidad de historias que cualquier humano, si lo deseaba con el corazón, podía leer. No obstante, nunca antes ningún humano había estado en posesión de éste, únicamente lo habían tenido los miembros del clan Ikari, cedido de generación en generación. Además de ser los únicos capaces de leerlo sin necesidad de dormir.

Pero entonces – proseguía la Futaba, – un día el libro desapareció. Yui delegó el libro a manos del pequeño Sen a la tierna edad de tres años. El niño era altamente poderoso con los poderes síquicos (válgame la redundancia) y su comunicación con los espíritus era más elevada de lo normal. Sen no sólo podía ver el pasado de las almas, si no que también podía predecir el futuro de los vivos. De los vivos que tarde o temprano iban a morir. En algún lugar de Konoha, alguien estaba apunto de ser asesinado y Sen lo advirtió. En lugar de soñar despierto y escribirlo mentalmente en el libro, lo que hizo fue tele transportarlo al futuro muerto. Lo que hizo el niño fue enviar a la victima un mensaje escrito en el libro, avisándole de que en breve iba a morir. Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada. El tiempo que tardó en llegar el libro desde las manos del pequeño Sen, hasta las de la victima, fue suficiente para que su asesino lo matase. Cuando el libro se materializó en las manos de la victima, éste apareció en el mundo de las almas. Desde entonces, desconocíamos el paradero del libro. Lo hemos buscado durante muchos años y ahora, por arte de magia ha regresado a nuestras manos. Eso, sin duda alguna, es una señal. Los muertos nos están hablando.

Entonces este libro es muy valioso, no debemos perderlo – dijo Naruto

Ni lo haréis, porque este libro es de Sen y será el quien lo guarde. – contestó Tsunade mirando al Ikari.

Ahora no estoy preparado para cogerlo con mis manos. – replicó Sen.

Cualquiera diría que pesa tanto, si que eres endeble – añadió una vez más el zorro en un tono burlón.

No es por el peso. Como ya os he dicho, los poderes extrasensoriales del dragón están muy desarrollados y si toca el libro, puede recibir una cantidad de señales imposibles de procesar en su mente. – Replicó Merei, protegiendo al chico. – No te preocupes, de momento lo llevaré yo. Lo dejaremos en casa.

Ahora, sólo quedaba preparar la mochila de Ikari. Los planes a partir de ahora serían los siguientes:

Tsunade esperaría el regreso de Neji Hyuga y su equipo de escoltas, en la entrada del bar ANBU. Una vez allí, ocuparían posiciones durante todo el trayecto hasta las afueras de la villa, adentrándose hasta la linde del Clan Sahori. Merei y Shizune terminarían explicar a los tres niños que era exactamente lo que iban a hacer en el Bosque Milenario del Valle Ikari. Mientras que Jiraiya se dirigiría con Ibiki Morino a reforzar las defensas de la villa. Todo estaba en orden. Y las horas comenzaron a transcurrir…

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 08.00h**_

_**Hostal Haruno, Recepción**_

Sai reposó a la señora Haruno sobre uno de los sofás de la recepción del Hostal. Shin Haruno agradeció la ayuda de éste. De saber que horas antes, ese mismo hombre y sus acompañantes habían intentado violar a su mujer y matar a él y a su propia hija, ahora, en lugar de darle las gracias, estaría trinchándolo con una horca. Sin embargo, a Shin le habían hecho olvidar todo mediante un Jutsu, por lo que no sabía nada, ni tan si quiera lo sospechaba.

Se había acercado a la trastienda de recepción a buscar una toalla para que el joven ANBU se enjuagase las gotas de agua que chorreaban por su piel y su cabello. Mientras este restregaba la tela por su pelo, el señor Shin intentó entablar una conversación:

¿Llueve fuerte, eh? – dijo el hombre tímidamente mirando hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Sí, me ha pillado por el camino.

Vaya si le ha pillado. Dicen que se aproxima un huracán.

La verdad que el viento sopla más fuerte de lo normal, pero aquí en Konoha, es fácil alarmarse. Los árboles generan mucho estrépito.

Eso si que cierto – la conversación comenzaba a agotarse y no sabía si sería muy entrometido si preguntaba al ANBU a donde se dirigía, pero debía arriesgarse.

Lo mejor es prevenir, como dicen los viejos.

Nosotros hemos cerrado todos los pórticos nada más escuchar las noticias. – Bah, que respuesta más tonta, debería haber cambiado de conversación ya, ahora el ANBU no añadiría nada y sería más difícil. Y así fue, unos minutos más de silencio, hasta que Shin volvió a la carga. – ¿Y donde se dirigía usted? Le hemos molestado mi mujer y yo en sus menesteres.

En absoluto – Sai entregó la toalla al hombre y continuó – en realidad me dirigía al Hostal.

Ah! Que casualidad. ¿Qué desea?

Sólo quería hospedarme. – dijo Sai esbozando una sonrisa.

Claro, no hay problema. Aún nos quedan habitaciones libres.

Eso es una suerte. La verdad es que vivo en un piso bastante pequeño y bueno, ahora está en obras y no me apetece llegar a casa después del trabajo y estar rodeado de materiales de construcción y ruidos. Ya sabe.

Pues no se preocupe, ha escogido usted el mejor lugar donde descansar.

Acto seguido, Shin Haruno dio una charla informativa a su nuevo inquilino de la prestaciones de las que gozaba su Hostal y de las que él mismo podría disfrutar si escogía una suite u otra. Sai no escatimó en gastos. No escogió la habitación más cara, pero sí se decidió por una de las más confortables. Al fin y al cabo iba a hospedarse mucho tiempo allí. Quería vigilar a la señora Haruno de muy cerca y la mejor manera era viviendo en el mismo lugar. Sai no estaba de obras en su casa, ni tan si quiera tenía piso, pero era la excusa perfecta; tras adquirir la habitación, se dirigió al interior para darse una ducha he informar a Danzo de la situación.

Cuando Ai Haruno recobró el conocimiento, su marido la puso al día de su nuevo inquilino y esta estuvo apunto de perder una vez más el conocimiento, pero se sostuvo. Tenía que hablar con Sai a solas lo antes posible o no descansaría en paz ni un segundo más. Ni corta ni perezosa se dirigió a su Habitación. La 401, es decir, la primera habitación de la cuarta planta.

Llevaba una bandeja con una jarra de Sake recién preparado y dos tazas, acompañadas de unos aperitivos marca de la casa. Tocó dos veces a la puerta y el ANBU abrió. Salía con el torso descubierto, únicamente cubierto por una toalla que rodaban sus caderas. En su mano derecha sostenía una toalla más pequeña, que frotaba con desgana su cabello. Tras abrir la puerta, reposó la toalla pequeña, sobre su hombro derecho y saludó:

Hola Ai, pasa… – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ai sin embargo estaba algo más tensa.

Oh! Disculpe, estaba en la ducha. Volveré en otro momento.

No, no. No me molesta, por favor, pase. – Por miedo a posibles represalias acató la decisión de Sai, pero en realidad deseaba irse.

De acuerdo… – dijo tímidamente y algo cabizbaja.

¿Trae Sake de bienvenida para brindar?

Si, es un detalle de la casa.

Muchas gracias Ai. Puedes llamarme Sai, no me trates de usted.

De acuerdo Sai. – Sirvió un poco de Sake y se lo entregó, después se sirvió otro poco ella y tomó un sorbo. - ¿Has venido a matarnos? – directa al grano.

…cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos…o como diría mi abuela: …cría fama y échate a dormir. Ai, mujer, no seas así. ¿Cada vez que me veas vas a pensar que deseo matarte?

Sí. – rotunda.

Hemos hecho un trato, pero eso no quiere decir que mi presencia aquí sea hostil. ¿Verdad que no has hecho nada malo?

No. Pero hoy no era la cita.

Pues la he adelantado.

…por qué?… – preguntó temerosa al ver que Sai cada vez se aproximaba más.

El joven ANBU de veintiséis años, cada vez se aproximaba más a la mujer de cuarenta. Entre la cama y Sai, la estaban acorralando. Había comenzado a retroceder con total sutileza, pero las corvas de sus rodillas toparon con la cama de la suite y esta perdió el equilibrio. Antes de que pudiese caer, Sai estiró su brazo y la cogió suavemente por la mano, aproximándola a su pecho descubierto. La diferencia de altura era palpable, la cabeza de Ai quedaba a la altura del corazón de Sai, y éste notaba en su pecho la respiración entrecortada de la mujer. Una respiración más propia de una quinceañera, que de una mujer pavorosa. Entre ellos había una fuerte atracción: ella era una mujer muy sensual y él era pura atracción sexual. Por unos instantes el tiempo se detuvo en la habitación. La mano derecha de Ai se abrió y dejó caer el plato de Sake, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano hacia el pecho de Sai. Unos segundos eternos entre la caída y el choque contra el suelo…y de pronto…la mujer se separó, mirando al suelo sonrojada, con las manos recogidas contra su propio pecho. Sai retrocedió y marchó al baño para vestirse. En segundos, todo volvió a su temperatura normal.

Ai, no te pido que seamos amigos, pero no me tengas miedo. Por ti yo…

No puedo evitar tenerte miedo – contestó con los ojos vidriosos, mirándole fijamente a los suyos mientras salía de la ducha, ahora si vestido.

Ai, yo por ti daría… desearía que las cosas no fuesen así. Dame tiempo. Puedo arreglarlo todo.

¿Tiempo para que¿Arreglar que?

Danzo se muerte… entonces yo seré libre. Seremos libres. Tu y yo…

_**7 de Septiembre 2007, 17.00h**_

_**Residencia del Hokage**_

Hacía más de media hora que había comenzado a granizar. Las piedras de agua golpeteaban los edificios de Konoha, rompiendo algún que otro cristal. Pero lo que más estaba sufriendo eran los árboles y los cultivos. El granizo repicaba contra los objetos que encontraba a su paso y después caía al agua, sumergiéndose en los charcos que ahora, inundaban las calles de Konoha. Casi medio metro de agua corría por las aceras inundando algunas de las viviendas más bajas. Los ninjas ocultos en lugares a campo abiertos, lejanos a un refugio, no tenía más remedio que crear cúpulas de chakra para protegerse de los morterazos de agua. Ibiki y Jiraiya sabía que eso mermaba a sus ninjas, y agotaba poco a poco sus fuerzas, pero también estaban seguros que el enemigo estaba al acecho y aprovecharía la mínima flaqueza para entrar. Si retiraban a sus hombres de los puestos de vigilancia, recibiría el primer ataque.

Ya hacía más de nueve horas que esperaba el contra ataque de Akatsuki, pero no se había dado lugar. El cielo cada vez era más oscuro, más púrpura, y el final del verano hacía los días más cortos, dejando a la villa poco a poco en una fría penumbra. Las temperaturas habían descendido más de diez grados y el viento no cesaba de resoplar. La verdad era que la situación meteorológica no los favorecía en absoluto, pero deberían defender su villa con uñas y dientes.

El hokage no podía retrasar más el viaje de Sen, Naruto y Sakura. Era la hora de partir. Merei Futaba y ella misma los acompañarían en persona hasta el Castillo del Clan Ikari. Allí les darían las últimas coordenadas y después se retirarían. A Shizune la dejaba al cargo de Sasuke. Aún no había despertado desde que la Futaba extirpase el alma de Kaede de su interior. Sus constantes vitales eran buenas, pero todo parecía indicar que el Uchiha había vuelto a perecer en el estado de letargo en el que llegó a la villa.

A Sakura le resultó muy difícil despedirse de él en dichas condiciones, como también lo fue para Naruto, pero debían esforzarse. Ese viaje sería su gran reto y lo iban a conseguir superar. Después se despidieron de Shizune y se pusieron en marcha. Ataviados con capas impermeables de un verde militar partieron en dirección del Lago Ziva. El granizó caía sobre ellos, pero Merei Futaba los cubría a todos con un luminoso haz de luz blanco como el marfil, que a su vez iluminaba el camino. Naruto estaba fascinado con la belleza de aquella mujer, pero no estaba hecha para él, habían empezado con mal pie nada más conocerse.

No habían caminado ni mil metros, cuando un grito estridente llegó desde la residencia del Hokage. Tsunade intentó retener a Naruto, su prioridad era llegar al Valle Ikari, pasase lo que pasase, pero le fue imposible. No esperaba tal reacción del zorro. Acto seguido, todos le siguieron, aunque Merei y el Godaime quedaron más rezagados, escoltando al niño dragón. Podría ser una trampa de Akatsuki; en la residencia del Hokage estaba los cinco ANBU vigilantes enfrentándose a seis ninjas del Sonido. Naruto optó por entrar en el interior, ya que el grito era de una mujer. Y allí estaba Shizune luchando contra otro ninja del Sonido. Nada más entrar, Naruto lo reconoció:

¡Kabuto¿Qué haces tú aquí? – vociferó Naruto enfurecido. El chakra rojo comenzaba a envolverle por completo.

Hemos venido a por lo que es nuestro… y ya lo tenemos. Hasta nunca '_farolillo rojo'_.

¡¡No te atrevas a llamarme así. Eso sólo puede decírmelo Sasuke!!

Naruto se abalanzó con toda su furia sobre Kabuto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había cambiado su cuerpo por una burda copia, con la que Naruto se topó de bruces. Shizune intentó detenerle, pero el zorro salió disparado por la ventana, intentando hallar un rastro de Sasuke, de Kabuto, de quien fuese. Pero todo estaba perdido. Todos los ninjas del sonido se habían desvanecido y con ellos, Sasuke. El equipo ANBU retuvo a Naruto por órdenes del Hokage y lo llevaron de vuelta a la residencia.

¡Naruto¿Qué hacías! – vociferó Tsunade muy alterada.

¡¡Se han llevado a Sasuke!! – replicó Naruto a voz viva.

Pero ¿eres estúpido o qué te pasa? No puedes salir así, corriendo, sin saber quien, ni el peligro que corres. No eres un cualquiera.

¿Y qué importa ahora eso? Maldita sea, se han vuelto a llevar a Sasuke. Tengo que ir por él. – tres ANBU se abalanzaron sobre Naruto para retenerle y éste comenzó a forcejear. – Dejadme ir, debo salvar a Sasuke!

No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Naruto. Tienes una misión que cumplir. – dijo el Godaime lacónicamente.

Yo elijo mi camino. Y mi camino del ninja es ir en busca de Sasuke. Es mi decisión, no puedo abandonarle.¡Es mi camino¿Me oyes? Mi camino… – Tsunade le propinó un guantazo que le giró la cara.

El camino del ninja es cumplir las misiones encomendadas, como se le indican. Tú hasta el momento no lo has hecho. No tienes camino del ninja, ni tan si quiera el espíritu. Si tu voluntad es abandonar a Sen y abortar la misión, para ir en busca de una causa perdida, puedes hacerlo. Pero para eso, tendrás que pisar nuestros cadáveres. Ante todo eres un bijuu y muy peligroso. No podemos permitir que caigas en manos del mal. Si tú no aceptas vivir como ninja de esta villa, respetando las normas que todos y cada uno de los ninjas que han servido, sirven y servirán a este país, ya puedes entregar tu carné. Estas retirado del cuerpo.

…eh, esto, yo, Hokage – sama… – Naruto se había quedado sin palabras.

Tsunade había dado una orden a los ANBU y estos arrastraron a Naruto hacía el edificio gubernamental, donde se hallaban los antiguos calabozos de Konoha. De ahí lo trasladarían a una cárcel de mayor seguridad, sobre las islas del río Hokages de la villa. En aquel lugar, Naruto estaría protegido de posibles ataques o secuestros y Tsunade podría ir tranquilamente hasta el Valle Ikari, a sabiendas de que Naruto no escaparía tras Sasuke hasta que ésta regresara y le diese la libertad. Mientras convendría tenerle retenido.

Naruto, como era de esperar, forcejeó con el cuerpo de élite, hasta que estos consiguieron dormirle y trasladarle a la celda. Allí le protegían seis ANBU más, en total diez. En breve, Jiraiya se acercaría a los calabozos para trasladarle hasta la prisión isla del río Hokage, donde quedaría escoltado hasta el regreso del Hokage, o tal vez, el fin de la guerra que se avecinaba.

El Hokage no vaciló más. Los planes habían cambiado: ahora Sakura iría a solas con Sen al Bosque Milenario, pero no había tiempo para buscar un sustituto de Naruto y ni tan si quiera sabía si buscándolo existiría. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Las horas consumían el día y la noche comenzaba a caer sobre sus cabezas, ayudada por el manto de nublos grises que cubría el cielo. Retomaron su camino por el sendero del Lago Ziva, en dirección a la residencia del clan Sahori, escoltados a su paso por los miembros camuflados del clan Hyuga. En el camino de la residencia del clan Sahori, esperaban tres caballos negros que les conducirían hasta el Lago de Las Aguas del Dragón. Merei portaba con ella al niño en la misma montura, y las dos mujeres (Tsunade y Sakura) les seguían de cerca.

Al llegar a Las Aguas del Dragón, los caballos se detuvieron a beber y reposar. Merei aprovechó para explicarles donde se encontraba. La vista era preciosa. Dos ríos rodeaban el Valle desembocando en el Lago de Las Aguas del Dragón. Por la izquierda avanzaba el Río Blanco, con su naciente en el paso de Alfgard, una cordillera de montañas que en cuentos legendarios había sido el hogar de los Elfos. Ahora lo protegía los espíritus de éstos y sus descendientes, las damas Irva. Por su derecha, concurría el Río Ikari que atravesaba el bosque del clan y surcaba la casa, generando la cascada que rompía tras la fachada posterior del castillo. El Río Blanco, portaba agua blanca casi helada y el Río Ikari traía agua caliente que se filtraba creando las aguas termales del Valle Ikari. En su encuentro en el Lago de las Aguas del Dragón, se mezclaban, creando un agua cristalina que las leyendas contaban, podían predecir el futuro del que se reflejaba. A mano izquierda del Lago se encontraba el Bosque Milenario. Era el Bosque donde nacieron los primeros dragones, un animal legendario que los Elfos habían creado para poder viajar a través del antiguo mundo. Como siempre, todo eran viejas leyendas, sin embargo, tanto las damas Irva, como el clan Ikari y sus dragones seguían existiendo. Tal vez aquellas viejas historietas tenían parte de verdad. Frente a Las Aguas se encontraba el castillo del clan. Era un edifico majestuoso, indescriptible en nuestro lenguaje. Su presencia en el Valle no provocaba ningún impacto ambiental, éste estaba integrado por completo en el lugar. Los animales convivían con su presencia milenaria. Sin embargo, nada de esto importaba ahora. Sakura y Sen estaba muy interesados en conocer más cosas acerca del valle y de poder visitar el castillo y sus alrededores, pero eso era imposible ahora. El tiempo corría en su contra. Debería entrar el en Bosque Milenario antes de que la verdadera noche llamase a su puerta. En ese momento, estar en las inmediaciones del Bosque podía ser extremadamente peligroso; Merei no pudo explicarles mucho más acerca del bosque, pero consideró conveniente darles unas indicaciones:

El Bosque Milenario es la guarida del Dragón. No son pocos los dragones que habitan en él, y muchos de ellos no toleran la presencia humana. Debéis tener cuidado. El Bosque es un laberinto de pruebas que todo Ikari ha de superar. Cada miembro del clan medio humano, medio dragón, en su día debió pasar esta prueba para poder hacer uso de sus verdaderos poderes. Tú Sen, no serás menos. Sólo un miembro del clan Ikari puede encontrar la salida y cada uno necesita su tiempo para recorrerlo. Pero debéis saber dos cosas muy importantes. La primera es que, ningún humano que se adentró, salió con vida. Nunca encontraron la salida y terminaron siendo pasto de los dragones. Por ellos Sakura, jamás debes separarte de Sen. Para nada. ¿Lo entiendes? Si te alejas más de un metro de él, la niebla se espesará y el laberinto os separará para siempre. – Sakura asentía con la cabeza temerosa y a la vez preocupada, pensando '_eso quiere decir que hasta para hacer mis necesidades o lavarme, deberé estar a su lado…_ Y estaba en lo cierto, era a eso a lo que se refería la Futaba. – Y la segunda cosa más importante que debéis saber es que el tiempo humano no transcurre. ¿Sabéis que quiere decir? – Ambos negaban con la cabeza, mientras Tsunade escuchaba atónita las explicaciones. – Quiere decir que, mientras para Sen las horas irán pasando y su cuerpo irá creciendo, tú, Sakura, seguirás siempre igual físicamente. Es decir, si pasáis diez años en el interior del laberinto, el dragón Sen habrá cumplido los veintidós años, mientras que Sakura continuará teniendo veinte. – Tsunade hizo un sonido de sorpresa y al tiempo se tapó la boca con la mano por interrumpirla. Sakura, al mismo tiempo, estaba muy contenta aunque también asustada, pensando que perdería años de su vida en un bosque, pero que en realidad podría recuperarlos. – Sin embargo, es un arma de doble filo para los humanos. La eternidad humana no existe, por lo que, tantos años como pierdas de vida en el interior del laberinto y juventud recibas, tantos años perderás de longevidad. Morirás antes de lo que tu destino te había planificado. Bueno¿tenéis alguna duda?

Muchas – contestaron casi al unísono Sen y Sakura.

Pues en ese caso, entrad en el laberinto y encontrad las respuestas. – Ambos se miraron con cara de pocos amigos, insatisfechos con la respuesta de la mujer.

Tras sus palabras, Tsunade se despidió de ellos, como también lo hizo Merei, y les siguieron con la mirada hasta que estos se acercaron al primer árbol del bosque. A su llegado, una espesa niebla avanzaba a través de los árboles, hasta que finalmente los cubrió. Ahora sí que habían desaparecido.

Al Hokage sólo le quedaba regresar a Konoha y afrontar la cantidad de peligros y dificultades que se le avecinaban. No sólo el secuestro de Naruto y la desaparición de Sasuke. Si no que también se avecinaba la guerra y ella tenía un mal agüero; las dos mujeres se despidieron y partieron en direcciones opuestas. Era la hora de volver a la vida real.

Cuando Tsunade alcanzó la villa, algo la advirtió de que las cosas no iban bien. El granizo había cesado, el viento reposaba, los truenos habían dejado de sonar, apenas caía un rayo y la fuerte lluvia se había convertido en finas gotas de calabobo. El silencio reinaba la villa. Todos los ninjas ocupaban sus puestos, incluso los Hyuga había regresado a Konoha y reforzaban las defensas, pero ¿qué andaba mal? Las calles de Konoha se habían convertido en un río y avanzar con la montura se hacía imposible.

En el momento que el Hokage hizo ademán de bajar a tierra, cuando sus piernas habían comenzado a cruzarse como jinete al desmontar sobre los lomos de su caballo y su zapato derecho rozó el agua, una sola vibración sobre ésta lo desencadenó todo. Sobre la cara de Yondaime apareció Pein, que tras notar el roce de Tsunade en el agua, desencadenó la tormenta eléctrica que dio paso a los incendios, y avisó con su luz a los ninjas exiliados de la lluvia, quienes aguardaba bajo los ríos de agua que inundaban las calles de Konoha. La lluvia, el viento, los truenos y los relámpagos, volvieron a azotar Konoha, más fuerte que nunca, provocados por un solo hombre. La guerra había llegado.

Infinidad de ninjas luchaba arduamente por proteger su villa, sus aldeanos y su propia vida, pero sería muchos los que caerían tal día como hoy.

Tal día como hoy, cuando Sen y Sakura se adentraron en el Bosque Milenario. Cuando Sasuke fue secuestrado por los ninjas del Sonido. Cuando Naruto había sido encarcelado y retirado como ninja. Cuando Akatsuki unido a la antigua villa de La Lluvia atacaba Konoha. Cuando los ninjas de Konoha lucharía por sus tierras frente a los de La Lluvia. Cuando los asaltos a los domicilios civiles se producían al instante. Cuando Sai protegía con su vida, la de Ai Haruno de un ataque inminente. Cuando Shikamaru rezaría por la vida de su mujer Ino, que debía salir al combate…cuando la vida de muchos, hasta un futuro muy lejano, cuando la guerra finalizara, estaba apunto de cambiar para siempre…y tal vez, no como habían soñado… seguro que no.


	14. Capítulo 13: El Regreso

SEGUNDA PARTE: LAS LEYENDAS 

**CAPÍTULO 13: El Regreso (Tú y yo)**

IKARI: Tú y yo 

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 08.28h**_

_**Valle Ikari, Bosque Milenario**_

Sakura¡ven! – susurró Sen intentado imprimir fuerza en sus palabras.

Ya voy, estoy justo detrás de ti, pero la niebla nos separa. Tensa más la cuerda para seguirte. – dijo ésta.

Ya está. Camina sin miedo. Es mejor que salgamos a la vez, cogidos de la mano. Acércate. – La instó Sen y ella sin reparo alguno obedeció, aferrándose a su mano. Lo que más deseba era salir de aquel lugar.

¿A la de tres? – preguntó, mirándole con una amplia sonrisa, que en cuatro años había visto escasas veces en su rostro. En parte era lógico, hoy por fin habían llegado al final del laberinto y el suplicio había terminado. Desataron la cuerda de sus cinturas y sen le respondió:

A la de¡YA! – Y sin más dilaciones, estiró de ella.

Después del ya vino un alarido de Sakura, que poco a poco iba en aumento, hasta que finalmente tocaron tierra. La salida del Bosque Milenario no era ni más ni menos que un precipicio cubierto de espesas nubes blancas. Sakura, de saberlo y de haber tenido que hacer esa prueba sola, jamás hubiese saltado, pero ella confiaba plenamente en el instinto animal de Sen. Él era el dragón y él sabía donde había que dirigirse, y si él decía que la salida era aquel abismo a la nada, ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Cuatro años de relación diaria abalaba su confianza. Habían sufrido infinidad de tormentos y peligros, aunque no todo había sido angustia. También tuvieron buenos momentos. La salida del laberinto tal vez había sido la peor prueba que pasaron. Anduvieron horas y horas por lomos de dragones, que dormitaban los unos al lado de los otros, creando un manto de colores precioso. El mayor problema era que los humanos no eran bien recibidos en aquel lugar. Esos dragones protegían huevos de nuevas crías bajo sus cuerpos. El mínimo desliz, el más nimio o estúpido error que cometiesen, despertando a alguna de aquellas bestias, habría acabado con sus vidas. Por lo menos con la de Sakura. Por ello susurraban cada una de las palabras y se deslizaban lentamente sobre sus lomas. Daba igual si tardaban un mes en salir de aquel horrible lugar, lo importante era salir. El final del laberinto era tierra pantanosa. Estaba rodeada por un río que partía hacia una inmensa cascada, que daba el principio del abismo y el final del Bosque. Sen estaba seguro de haber visto aquel lugar antes. El bochorno de las aguas le recordaba a algún lugar y su instinto le decía que todo aquello no era más que una ilusión y que había llegado a casa. Sólo necesitaban el valor para saltar, y de eso no les faltaba, más bien les sobraba. Y Sen no se equivocaba en nada. Aquel río que surcaba el falso pantano era el Río Ikari. El río que a su paso por el castillo del clan, partía en una gran cascada de agua caliente. Claro que lo había visto, hacía cuatro años, desde Las Aguas del Dragón; después del salto y de los gritos de Sakura, lo único que recibieron fue un buen chapuzón en aguas termales. Por fin, todo había terminado.

¡Sen!¡¡Sen¡¡Por fin!! – Sakura saltaba y chapoteaba sobre las aguas del río, disfrutando de su deseadísima libertad.

Poco a poco se acercaba al joven Ikari, luchando contra el aire que provocaba el agua de la cascada al chocar contra la balsa, intentado llegar a él para poder abrazarse.

Sakura no había envejecido en absoluto. Como la Irva Futaba les había comentado, los años físicos para ella no habían transcurrido y su cuerpo se había conservado. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que su cabello dejase de crecer o su silueta no se fuese moldeando. Habían entrenado duramente, luchando contra cantidad de adversidades que se presentaron en el bosque. Sakura se había convertido en una esbelta y fibrosa mujer. Su cabello, el cual había crecido desmesuradamente, lo había cortado para su comodidad. Y no sólo comodidad física dentro del bosque para poder manejarse mejor delante de los peligros, si no también por higiene. Durante los cuatro años que habían trascurrido, tuvieron que asearse en lagos y ríos, sin un ápice de jabón o suavizante para una lacia melena. Lo que estaba claro es que, los años para ella no habrían pasado, pero Sakura era una mujer nueva por dentro y por fuera; algo muy similar ocurría con Sen. De aquel niño tímido y miedoso de doce años, que había llegado temeroso a una villa desconocida tras el asesinato de su padre, ya no quedaba nada. Se había convertido casi en un hombre, como mínimo en un apuesto joven. Había crecido más que la joven Sakura, rozando casi el metro-ochenta de altura. Poseía un cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado, de músculos fibrosos y constitución delgada. Su cabello también había crecido, pero Sakura se había encargado de cuidárselo. Un color castaño oscuro lo bañaba con brillos, y tras un flequillo picado, se entreveían sus rasgados ojos de dragón, a veces castaños, a veces amarillos. El paso de los meses sorprendió a la joven Haruno gratamente al averiguar que, tras aquel indefenso niño se ocultaba un joven extrovertido y amable. Sen era un chico inteligente y perspicaz, pero lo más bueno de él, era su amabilidad y empatía. Además, pese a la dura vida que había llevado, Sakura conoció a un chico alegre y divertido que poco tenía que ver con su propio pasado. Su afán de superación y su gran aptitud para la supervivencia hizo que Sakura le admirase profundamente.

Un en principio, la idea de que Sakura y Naruto acompañasen en su viaje de encuentro con su yo real a Sen, era para enseñarle los principios básicos de todo ninja. Enseñarle a controlar su fuerza y ayudarle con las primeras técnicas de escuela. Lo que Sakura no se esperaba es que Sen fuese capaz de aprender todo lo que ella había estudiando durante sus veinte años de vida, en sólo un mes. Si era verdad que luego quedaría practicar y entrenar las técnicas para saber usarlas, pero la teoría se la aprendió al momento. Sin embargo, todo tenía una explicación: además de ser una persona con un gran intelecto, Sen no era un humano corriente. Su memoria era desbordante y su capacidad de recepción nanométrica. Poseía una gran capacidad auditiva, así como visual, ésta última ayudad por 'los ojos del dragón', la técnica maestra del clan Ikari.

Durante los cuatro años que habían pasado en el bosque, fueron múltiples las visitas que las damas Irva hacían a Sen y a Sakura, y por supuesto, en cada encuentro, las Futaba se encargaban de enseñarles y explicarles historia que Sen necesitaba saber y conocer. Para Sakura, el viaje al lado de Sen había sido extremadamente beneficioso. Como decía antes, ella esperaba ser la maestra de él, pero finalmente resultó ser al revés. Cuando terminó de explicarle todo lo que sabía, Sen pasó los cuatro años enseñándola las técnicas que las Futaba le enseñaban a él, así como todos los conocimientos históricos que las Irva le contaban. Lo único que le había quedado por aprender a Sakura era a crear magia blanca, aunque desde luego, no le envidiaba en ese sentido.

En cualquier caso, no todo en aquel bosque fue estudiar y entrenar, también hubo momentos más delicados y tiernos. Estaba claro que aunque Sen fuese un dragón, también era un hombre y Sakura una mujer, respectivamente de dieciséis y veinte años. El roce diario generó una atracción entre ellos, que al principio Sakura rechazó. Había entrado en el bosque con un objetivo claro: Olvidar a Sasuke. Pero no sería tan fácil. Sen era un chico atractivo, enfermizamente bello y sobretodo amable, cosa que Sasuke jamás fue con ella, y ese era el punto de discrepancia. Sin embargo, lo que más preocupaba a Sakura en el transcurso de los meses, era la edad de Sen. ¡Cuando entraron no era más que un niño de doce años! Tuvieron momentos divertidos, más divertidos para Sakura que para él. A ella le hizo gracia verle crecer considerablemente y la situación a la hora de dormir iba cambiando. Al principio él dormía acurrucado al lado de ella, pero al final, todo era al revés, ella era la pequeña que se acurrucaba sobre él. Además de otros momentos, como a la hora de bañarse en el río o en los lagos. Como la dama Merei Futaba les había dicho, no podía separarse o la niebla arrastraría a Sakura y los dragones oscuros acabarían con ella, así que, debían bañarse, prácticamente uno pegado al otro, de espaldas, por lo que Sakura solía jugar con él, riéndose de la situación y del pequeño niño; en el bosque nunca pensó en el seriamente como pareja, pero ahora que avanzaba hacia él, cortando el agua, liberados de aquel infierno, lo veía con otros ojos. Tan alto, tal fuerte, tan sonriente, tan amable, tenía tantas ganas de llegar hasta él y abrazarse…

¡Todo ha terminado! – le dijo Sakura cuando ya casi había llegado a sus brazos. En ese mismo momento, ella se tropezó con alguna roca bajo agua y estuvo apunto de caer sobre ésta, pero Sen la recogió entre sus brazos. La situación comenzó a ser algo embarazosa para éste, quien ruborizado hasta las cejas dijo:

Ten cuidado Sakura…la vida normal también tiene peligros… – y ella se echó a reír.

Es maravilloso estar en este lugar, en este momento y contigo… – y sin más dilaciones se abalanzó sobre él y se abrazó fuertemente.

De Sen sólo quedaba un cuerpo enrojecido. No esperaba esa actitud de Sakura hacia él y mucho menos una vez ya fuera del bosque. Allí dentro no tenía más remido que soportarle a diario, pero estaba convencido de que cuando saliesen al exterior ella volvería a su vida diaria normal; finalmente consiguió deshacerse de ella y salieron del agua. No sabía donde tenía que ir, pero lo que seguro sabían es que no debían estar las horas muertas dentro del agua, así que decidieron investigar su entorno.

Estaban en la cascada del Río Ikari. Junto a éste se encontraba el Castillo del clan, el cual cuatro años atrás habían visto desde lejos. Miraron a su alrededor e identificaron el Río Blanco, las Aguas del Dragón, el Paso de Alfgard y finalmente los grandes árboles que daban entrada al Bosque Milenario. Sólo de mirarlos les causaron escalofríos, no deseaban volver allí de momento, ni por todo el oro del mundo. Cuando ya había investigado su entorno, llegó el momento de lo más deseado por ambos: entrar en ese ancestral Castillo¿quién no lo desearía? Dicho y hecho.

Avanzaron hasta la cerca de piedras que rodeaba el gran edificio. Les sorprendió ver que en el entorno no se notaba ni un ápice de abandono, todo estaba cuidado con esmero y muy pulcro. Las hierbas del bosque estaban rasuradas como si de césped se tratase, así como el jardín interior de la cerca, el cual estaba frondoso y meticulosamente dispuesto, como si un jardinero se hubiese entretenido en recortar los tallos de las diferentes plantas. Sabían seguro que allí no habitaba nadie, pero el aspecto exterior del edificio no les decía lo mismo. Cruzaron el primero paso de piedras y se adentraron por el jardín. A medida que avanzan el miedo comenzaba a ahondar en sus corazones. Tal vez si que había alguien, tal vez era una trampa, tal vez no habían salido del Bosque Milenario como creía y seguía siendo una prueba más. Sakura asió la mano de Sen con fuerza y se aproximó a él. Estaban a punto de llegar al pie de la escalera que les conducía a la entrada principal del castillo. Ambos miraron de arriba abajo el edificio, de hito en hito y una vez más, descubrieron que alguien había debido estar en aquel lugar. El suelo y las paredes del Castillo, estaban limpias. Ni rastro de hojas secas, ni de hiedras que trepasen por las rocas, ni un solo gramo de tierra arrastrado por el viento. Nada. No se explicaban como podía ser, pero estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse y entrar.

Sen avanzó dos pasos y posicionó su pie izquierdo sobre el primer escalón. De repente la vista comenzó a nublársele y súbitamente perdió el conocimiento, desplomándose contra el suelo.

¡Sen! – Vociferó Sakura horrorizada, presa del pánico. – ¡Sen¡No!

**KONOHA: Ciudad Perdida**

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 09.30h**_

_**Puerto de Konoha, Estadio Konoha**_

Las fuertes olas repicaban sobre el muelle del puerto de la villa. El día estaba oscuro, bañado de nubes que pronto dejaría caer sus mantos de agua. El único capaz de romper el escalofriante silencio del pueblo era el mar. En sus orillas, yacían cantidad de restos de árboles y plantas que habían sucumbido a las fuertes tormentas que acecharon la villa. Naturaleza muerta, como muerta estaba hoy la villa.

La espesa niebla avanzaba por la orilla, cubriendo el agua que se negaba a desaparecer, repicando una y otra vez, asomándose a través de la espesura, deslizándose sobre la arena, intentado ganar la batalla a una bruma que finalmente la ocultaría. En cualquier caso, más allá de la niebla no había nada más que agua y sal. El puerto estaba desierto. Ni tan si quiera quedaba una barca atracada en la orilla de la aldea. Todo había desaparecido.

La imagen del entorno al puerto era espeluznante: destrucción. Esa era la palabra que podía definir la antigua Villa Oculta de Konoha. Los edificios más cercanos al mar eran el Estadio de Konoha, donde antaño se habían celebrado cantidad de torneos, y el Mercado Popular de la villa. De ellos quedaba una fría silueta derruida; un vistazo alrededor de éstos y sólo podías ver más destrucción. Hacía más de tres años que la villa había sucumbido a una gran guerra con la antigua villa Oculta de la Lluvia, sucedida por una guerra civil interna de la que ahora sólo quedaba la mísera posguerra.

Pronto el cielo comenzó a descargar su particular llanto y del horizonte llegaron tres hermosas águilas. Se adentraron en el Bosque de las Águilas, cerca del Refugio Yamanaka, y allí se les perdió el rastro.

Ya han llegado los mensajeros. Traen nuevas noticias del exterior. – dijo un robusto hombre de larga melena dorada.

Léalo, enseguida. – replicó un joven moreno que parecía tener cierta complicidad con el anterior.

Es una carta de la señorita Tsunade. – susurró sorprendido.

Estaban refugiados en el interior de un subterráneo que recorría las Montañas de Arild. El subterráneo era como un laberinto – bunker que en época de guerra hacía la función de pasadizo secreto. Ahora, en plena posguerra, la familia Yamanaka lo empleaba de refugio. Vivir en el exterior era peligroso para cualquiera partidario del antiguo Godaime.

Shikamaru restaba en el interior del refugio con Inoshi Yamanaka, el padre de su amada esposa, ahora desaparecida. Nadie sabía donde se encontraba Ino y el paso de los días cada vez los aterraba más. Un tercer miembro del clan Yamanaka se adentró en el subterráneo con el mensaje que las águilas habían traído en sus patas hasta el bosque. Inoshi recogió el pergamino de las manos de éste y procedió a leerlo.

Leo: _'Estoy bien. He encontrado un lugar donde refugiarme. No puedo deciros donde, ni si hay alguien conmigo, pero es un lugar seguro. Pronto os enviaré una señal para poder reunirme con vosotros si lo deseáis. Ino no está conmigo, lo lamento. Los miembros de Danzo se están trasladando de lugar, avanzan por el Río Nidaime curso arriba. Cuidado con las águilas, pueden sospechar. El próximo punto de encuentro para ellas será en el sector tres de las cárceles. Iré a buscar noticias en tres días. Tsunade.'_ Eso es todo. – dijo Inoshi tristemente.

…Ino no está con ella… - siseó Nara cabizbajo.

Esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse, Tsunade esta bien. Entre ésta noche y mañana llegarán las provisiones de la arena. No os desaniméis, todo saldrá bien. – comentó el tercer chico Yamanaka.

Estoy harto, no aguanto más ésta represión. Esos desgraciados de Danzo no han podido traicionarnos de esa manera. Pienso luchar hasta el final, la guerra no ha terminado¡para mi no!_ – _Vociferó un joven rubio de pelo corto llamado Kei Yamanaka.

Kei, tranquilízate, gritar no nos ayudará. Akimichi y mi familia estarán al llegar. Pronto nos organizamos. – replicó Shikamaru, retirándose hacia el exterior.

La situación actual de la villa era desesperante. Los antiguos clanes habían perdido la batalla contra la fuerte potencia de Danzo. Eran superiores en número y en organización. Danzo había asumido los poderes de la villa y había desterrado al Hokage, aunque hubiese deseado matarlo; durante la guerra que Akatsuki, con la ayuda de la villa de la Lluvia, abrió hacía cuatro años a Konoha, muchos efectivos ninja perdieron su fe en la política del Godaime. Los partidarios de Danzo, en su gran mayoría la élite del cuerpo asesino (más comúnmente conocidos como ANBU) arrastraron con esos infieles del Hokage, y los unieron a su causa. Tras el abandono de Akatsuki durante la guerra dado que su objetivo había desaparecido (tanto Sen como Naruto), los efectivos de Danzo aprovecharon para ligarlo con la guerra civil. Las fuerzas de la villa se habían visto mermadas con el ataque de la organización y la villa de la Lluvia, por lo que no pudieron responder ante el ataque de las fuerzas de Danzo. Durante más de tres años, lidiaron batallas por la reconquista del país, pero todo fue en vano. Únicamente consiguieron muerte, destrucción y desolación. La gran mayoría de los civiles habían emigrado a otras villas y países, por lo que ahora en la villa sólo quedaban efectivos ninja y algún que otro civil acérrimo a su hogar.

Hoy por hoy, el clan Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi estaban dispuestos a reunirse para tender otra ofensiva a los secuaces de Danzo. Esperaban la ayuda de algunos efectivos de la Arena que estaban por llegar. Sus planes serían ir avanzando y ganando terreno, poco a poco, sobre los enemigos hasta recuperar el antiguo centro neurálgico de la villa. Sin embargo, desconocían completamente que sus mayores problemas nada que ver tenían con Danzo. Esos problemas aún estaban por llegar.

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 12.30h**_

_**Refugio Yamanaka, Subterráneo**_

Pocas horas más tarde se sorprendieron con la llegada del escuadrón de Sunna. No les esperaban tan temprano y mucho menos encabezados por la hermana del Kazekage, Temari; éstos se adentraron en los laberintos y tomaron asientos en la reunión.

Bienvenidos sean. Gracias por acudir a nuestra llamada. – Inició Inoshi, a la espera de romper el hielo.

Es nuestro deber. Sabíamos que Konoha estaba en apuros, pero no sabíamos que eran tan graves. – Contestó Temari. – Esperamos poder ayudarles en la medida de lo posible. He traído conmigo los mejores efectivos ANBU de mi villa.

Muchas gracias Temari-sama. – le respondió amablemente Shikato Nara, el padre de Shikamaru. – Estábamos trazando un plan de ataque para recuperar la academia ninja y así poder situarnos más cercanos al edificio del Hokage.

Entiendo. La situación es delicada. Mis informadores me comentan que la villa está totalmente dividida simbólicamente, y que todo el lado Oeste de ésta, desde la casa del Hokage en adelante, pertenece al viejo Danzo y sus ayudantes, por lo que el hospital y el clan Hyuga están atrapados¿no es así? – preguntó Temari, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Shikamaru.

Así es. No tenemos contacto alguno con el clan Hyuga. No sabemos como están, ni tan si quiera si son partidarios del antiguo Godaime.

Eso por descontado, no lo dudaría – replicó Chouji Akimichi, más delgado de lo normal.

Eso no nos importa ahora, lo que necesitamos saber es¿cuántos somos y a cuántos nos enfrentamos? Eso es lo más importante. Después ya estudiaremos quien es quien. – Añadió un ANBU de la Arena.

Son demasiados, no sabríamos decir el número exacto. Se dispersan por la villa, y han matado a muchos de los nuestros. Además, gran parte de los ninja no pertenecientes a clanes, se vendieron a la política de Danzo, convirtiéndose en nuestros enemigos. Nosotros somos los que veis, ellos son los que faltan. Temari lo sabe con mayor exactitud.

Sí, conozco el número de efectivos ninja de esta villa a grandes rasgos. En ese caso son un gran número. – añadió Temari

¡Recuperemos la academia ya! – vociferó Kei Yamanaka una vez más.

¿Tú, es que sólo sabes decir las cosas gritando? – dijo Shikamaru seriamente.

Y tú que sabes, que ni si quiera has tenido el valor de proteger a tu mujer, renegado de tu familia y de tu empleo. Ni si quiera eres ninja. No sabes que son los valores.

¡Basta! – La voz lacónica de Inoshi se impuso en la estancia subterránea.

Shikamaru hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado las artes ninja, y si era cierto que durante la guerra no había combatido cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que no era cierto es que hubiese sido un cobarde sin valores. Durante los años de guerra, fue el único miembro capaz de crear medicinas curativas para los heridos y los caídos, y el que sostuvo la estabilidad de los ninjas sicológicamente. Sin él, hoy por hoy, no serían la cantidad de efectivos que son. Y en el caso de Ino, por supuesto que no fue el culpable de su desaparición. La desdicha era que tampoco lo era Danzo, aparentemente. Ino había salido hacía exactamente veintitrés días del refugio en busca de agua. Las cosas estaban tranquilas en la villa, ahora ya no estaban en guerra, sino que las cosas se habían calmado y podía salir al exterior, siempre y cuando, no invadieran territorio de Danzo. E Ino no lo hizo. Se dirigió por el camino principal de konoha, hacia el rancho Akimichi, por donde pasaba el Río Yang y del que quedaban cerca algunos pozos con surtidores de agua. La última persona que la vio fue Meiko Aburame cuando se dirigía hacia el pozo del rancho. Desde aquel día no volvió a regresar. Los partidarios de Danzo remitieron respuestas a las diversas cartas que Shikamaru les había hecho llegar, confirmando que ellos no sabían nada de su mujer y que el tratado (de respetar a los habitantes) que habían firmado seguía vigente; desde luego, Kei no tenía derecho a ser tan duro con Shikamaru, por lo que el resto de ninjas presentes se llevaron a éste al exterior para sosegar los ánimos.

Los demás, poco a poco, fueron trazando el plan y en horas lo pondrían en práctica.

Más allá, cerca del refugio Inuzuka, los perros del clan paseaban por los parques de los alrededores. Algo en el ambiente perturbaba su paciencia y los animales comenzaron a ladrar. La hora del enfrentamiento había llegado.

IKARI¿Demasiado Tarde? 

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 9.00h**_

_**Valle Ikari, Castillo clan Ikari**_

Sakura estaba sumamente asustada, no sabía que hacer, ni que decir. Sen hacía más de veinte minutos que yacía tendido en el suelo y no había forma humana de despertarle. Ni tan si quiera podía saber si estaba vivo o muerto. Ella había aprendido que las constantes vitales de un dragón no se podían detectar y al respirar no existía expiración en los pulmones, por lo que no había manera de saber cual era su estado. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por recuperarle, pero ¿qué¿Dejarle sólo en aquella casa e ir en busca de alguien¿Y a que distancia estaba la casa más cercana¿Qué podía hacer? Después de unos minutos decidió dejar a Sen en compañía de un bunshin y darse una vuelta por los alrededores. Tal vez encontraba alguna planta medicinal para despertarle.

Antes de que pudiese dar diez pasos más allá de la cerca del Castillo, Merei Futaba volvió ha hacer su aparición magistral cuatro años más tarde.

¡Aiya Melo! – saludó la Irva Merei Futaba a Sakura

Aiya Irva Merei.¡Ojebosi Merei, ir Sen! – contestó ésta en Oblovänur a la Irva, sorprendiéndola gratamente. Sakura le había devuelto el saludo además de pedirle ayuda para Sen.

Mantuvieron una larga conversación en el idioma del dragón explicándole infinidad de cosas que les habían pasado en el bosque, desde la última visita de las Irva a éstos. Cuando finalmente terminó, Merei intervino:

Estoy muy sorprendida de que Sen te haya enseñado tantas cosas, entre ellas a hablar nuestro idioma. Debes tener una relación muy intensa con él. – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Sí…- Sakura agachó su cabeza y se sonrojó.

Bueno, no debes preocuparte por él, está agotado, pero pronto despertará. Sólo está soñando con los espíritus del bosque.

Ah! Me alivia saberlo, aunque agradecería que me lo explicases mejor…si se puede.

Claro que puedo, pero antes he de decirte algo muy importante.

Dime, por favor – Sakura puso total atención a las palabras de Merei, quien cambió su semblante por otro mucho más serio y dijo:

Sakura, tu madre está en peligro y ya es demasiado tarde para ayudarla.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de hito en hito y su garganta emitió una exhalación de aire propio del pánico.


	15. Capítulo 14: En la Niebla

**CAPÍTULO 14: Raíces Ninja**

**IKARI: En la niebla**

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 9.30h**_

_**Valle Ikari, Castillo Clan Ikari**_

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido de lo normal. Merei había sido muy dura con sus palabras. La noticia de que su madre estaba en peligro, había sido como un jarro de agua helada. Pero la confirmación de que ya era demasiado tarde para ayudarla, la dejó petrificada. Por momentos había perdido la noción de espacio y tiempo y los segundos se hacía eternos. Apunto de perder el conocimiento, Merei la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que Sakura se recuperó.

¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – exclamó Sakura entrecortadamente

Hay una persona aquí que tal vez pueda explicártelo mejor que yo.

¡¿Quién¿Dónde está? Debo ir a ayudar a mi madre lo antes posible. ¡Contéstame! – gritaba Sakura.

Merei la miraba atentamente sin modificar en lo más mínimo su fría expresión. El corazón de la Irva no parecía conmoverse ni un ápice ante la desolación de la joven.

Antes que tu madre, está Sen. – añadió la Futaba.

¿Qué estas diciendo¡Sen no está en peligro, no me necesita!

¿Tú crees?

Él iría en busca de mi madre y desearía que yo hiciese lo mismo.

Convéncete…

Poco a poco la Irva fue alejándose de Sakura, mientras se dirigía hacia la cerca del Castillo del clan. Sen seguía tendido en el suelo y no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que Haruno lo dejase con su bunshin; Sakura restaba impotente observando a la dama del bosque alejarse, asustada e irritada por la situación. Estaba apunto de salir corriendo dirección Konoha, cuando un fuerte haz de luz sucedió en el bosque.

_Lentamente una silueta encapuchada se aproximaba a Sen, oscura, como la noche que la rodeaba, avanzaba entre las sombras del bosque hasta alcanzar la escalera de entrada al castillo del clan. Parecía más sinuosa que antaño y elevada, ondulándose a su paso. La silueta subía escalón a escalón hasta que su cabeza comenzó a girar y la capucha estuvo a apunto de dejar entre ver su rostro. Por su torso era una mujer. La sombra alzó sus manos y agarró su capucha, mirando hacia Sen desde la densa oscuridad de su rostro, apartando la tela que recubría su cabeza. En ese mismo instante, un haz de luz deslumbrante cegó al joven y el espectro se desvaneció en el interior de la cerradura, dejando atrás un grito ahogado, penetrante y espeluznante, que removía los cimientos de la mismo Castillo. Sen se aproximó a la puerta de entrada y en ella pudo ver el pasado. Una sucesión de imágenes sin conexión comenzaron a sobrevenirle ante sus ojos: Era las imágenes de una guerra, sangrienta, duradera y dificultosa. Combatían contra un gran zorro, un demonio de nueve colas, y allí estaba la mujer de la capucha. Luchaba contra la fiera y antes de que pudiese ver más, la silueta ardió en llamas, produciendo una vez más el alarido gutural. En ese instante Sen despertó._

Un fuerte estruendo colmó el Valle Ikari, seguido de un haz de luz que cegó a los presentes y tras esto un segundo estruendo, similar a una explosión, irrumpió la luz. Sen restaba a pie de escalera, de pie, mirando hacia el interior del Castillo, el cual ahora, tenía sus puertas abiertas de par en par. Aquel espectro encapuchado se había adentrado en el Castillo y había abierto las puertas, pero lo que más le sorprendía a Sen es que no era la primera vez que soñaba con aquella silueta, la cual le había ido abriendo los caminos de su vida. Sin embargo algo no iba bien:

Las puertas se habían abierto, pero Sakura no estaba a su lado. Tal vez se había adentrado en el Castillo y sea como fuese, debía encontrarla. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sen y sin demora fue en su búsqueda:

¡Sakura¡No te alejes más de mi!¡Quédate donde estés! Tenemos que reencontrarnos lo antes posible¡¡Sakura!!

Unos metros más lejos, donde el sonido de la voz de Sen no llegaba, aplacada por el espeso polvo, se encontraba Sakura. Arrancó a correr en dirección al Castillo cuando notó que su bunshin había explotado, temiendo por la integridad física de Sen. Un intenso humo, provocado por la explosión imaginaria, cubría el edificio, por lo que ésta no podía ver al chico ni a la Irva Merei.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura chocó de frente con un joven rubio. Se había postrado ante ella, dispuesto a detenerla. Por poco ésta no le propino un buen puñetazo, cuando él dijo:

¡Sakurita-chan¿No me reconoces? – decía mientras despeinaba su cabello con su mano derecha.

¿Naruto¿Eres tú? – preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos intentando reconocerle entre la gran masa de polvo.

Claro! No debes ir al castillo ahora. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Sakura comenzaba a estar algo recelosa de la situación. Había algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba en absoluto. No estaba segura de que, pero se temía lo peor. ¿Qué hacía Naruto allí¿Pero no estaba encarcelado¿Acaso sabía llegar al valle solo¿Dónde estaba Sen¿Qué era esta espesa nube de humo¡Oh, dios mío¿Y si todo era una trampa¿Y si el humo era la niebla del Bosque y había caído en su trampa? Era el fin, Sen no estaba y ella pronto sería pasto de las bestias.

Súbitamente, una silueta negra, comenzó a conformase a través de la espesa nube de humo y se aproximaba voraz hacia la joven Sakura.

**KONOHA: En la niebla II**

_**21 de Noviembre 13.00h**_

_**Camino principal de Konoha**_

En el recinto del Refugio del Clan Inuzuka, donde los perros solían pasear y hacer sus ejercicios, el ambiente había comenzado a revolverse. La inquietud era palpable en los animales, los cuales no cesaban de ladrar y aullar, agitándose por el parque. Kiba y su hermana salieron al exterior en un intento fallido de sosegar sus ánimos. Fue entonces cuando vieron la niebla.

Por el camino principal de Konoha, desde la casa del Hokage, la cual no se alcanzaba a ver, avanzaba una espesa manta de humo. En su interior, algo acechaba que agitaba la tranquilidad de los animales. Ahora habían dejado de ladrar y escondiendo sus rabos entre sus patas traseras, huían al interior del refugio, gimoteando.

Aquella reacción canina no gustó nada a sus dueños, quienes no dudaron ni un momento en volver al interior del refugio.

Mientras, en los pasadizos de la familia Yamakana, los efectivos de la arena junto al clan Akimichi y los miembros de las familias Nara y Yamanaka, se preparaban para asaltar la Academia Ninja. Estaban dispuestos a recuperarla.

Había llegado la hora y el Anbu de la arena dio la señal. Todos salieron del refugio y se colocaron en sus posiciones sutilmente. No había que dar muestras de violencia, de lo contrario, los partidarios de Danzo les arrestaría y todo habría sido en balde. Fue entonces, y ya demasiado tarde, cuando se dieron cuenta de la espesa nube de humo:

¿Qué demonios es eso? – gritó Kei Yamanaka

No lo sé, pero no me gusta un pelo – siseó Shikato Nara – ¿Tú que opinas?

No es común en estas tierras ver una niebla tan densa, pero lo menos común es verla concentrada en una zona y avanzando. La niebla suele dispersarse… - reflexionaba el patriarca del clan Yamanaka y padre de la desaparecida Ino.

A día de hoy ya nada me sorprende. Konoha era tierra de fuertes vientos y cálidas brisas a día soleado, y hoy por hoy, ni viento, ni brisa, ni sol. Sólo una constante lluvia que merma nuestras tierras – explicaba Chôji apenado.

Sea lo que sea¿qué debemos hacer? – replicó nervioso Kei. – No os quedéis ahí parados o nos envolverá.

Al otro lado del camino se situaba Shikamaru y Temari, quienes observaron el comportamiento de los perros Inuzuka.

¿Qué les pasa? – vociferó Shikamaru a Kiba.

No lo sé. Están muy nerviosos. Ha sido ahora mismo. Estaban tan tranquilos en el parque y de repente se han encolerizado. Y ahora, mírales, están temblando de pánico. – respondió Kiba preocupado, mientras abrazaba a uno de los cachorros.

Tal vez sea esa niebla… – conjeturó Temari

¿Retrocedemos? – preguntó un miembro del equipo ANBU.

Eso es de cobardes… – dijo Temari mirándole de soslayo.

Y sin más dilaciones, echó mano a su gran abanico blanco y se abalanzó sobre la espesa nube. Lo desplegó en su totalidad y se dispuso a crear una técnica. Posicionó sus piernas y brazos conformando una gran equis, para soportar el empuje del abanico, y lo extendió sobre su brazo derecho. Seguidamente, con la mano izquierda dibujo unos sellos y procedió a sacudir la niebla. Agitó su abanico de derecha a izquierda fuertemente y una oleada de viento creo un pequeño huracán que avanzaba furioso hacia la gran nube blanca. Arrastraba todo a su paso, tierra, hierba, árboles, mobiliario urbano, incluso los restos de los edificios caídos. Poco a poco el huracán se conformaba más y más poderoso, hasta que alcanzó la espesa niebla. Todos habían comenzado a cantar victoria, incluso la misma Temari se había girado y volvía con Shikamaru victoriosa de su hazaña, cuando el Huracán Temari se suspendió. Durante tres segundos el silencio colmó la calle principal y con él, el movimiento. Todo estaba estático. Incluso los objetos que había absorbido el huracán habían quedado en suspensión. Y pasados los tres segundos, éstos comenzaron a caer contra el suelo, sorprendentemente sin crear fuertes estruendos, cayendo a plomo, sin rebotar, sin levantar ni una sola gota de polvo. Nada. El ojo del huracán quedó vacío en tres segundos más y de repente, todo volvió a funcionar. Sin embargo, algo no iba bien. El huracán giraba y giraba, pero había comenzado a absorberse a si mismo y cada vez menguaba más.

No puede ser… – murmuró Temari rabiosa.

¿Qué…narices está pasando? – se preguntó Kei para sí. Lo mismo que hacían todos y cada uno de los presentes en su interior.

Finalmente el huracán se desintegró y la niebla comenzó a avanzar más rápido hacia ellos. Temari encolerizada, se abalanzó una vez más sobre la espesa nube, y agitó sin pausa el abanico, de hito en hito, una y otra vez. Pero su agotamiento fue en vano. El aire que removía la espesa ala del abanico era absorbido por la niebla, la cual no le daba tiempo ni a conformarse como huracán. Nadie podía hacer nada.

¡Retirada! – espetó Inoshi Yamanaka. - ¡Al refugio, rápido¡Retirada!

Proteged a los perros – dijo Shikamaru a Kiba, mientras se retiraba a los túneles.

¡Vamos Temari! – gritó un ANBU.

Pero Temari se negaba a retirarse. Seguía luchando contra la niebla, agotando sus energías. Levantó una vez más el abanico, pronunció unas palabras, y lo agitó de derecha a izquierda una vez más. Una gran manga de viento bajaba del cielo, formando un torbellino que incidió directamente sobre la nube blanca. Ésta parecía encoger, retorciéndose hacia el interior, pero finalmente, hizo todo lo contrario. La masa de aire la ayudó a expandirse más rápido y absorbió todo lo que había a su paso, entre ello, a la misma Temari.

¡Temari¡No! – El ANBU saltó hacia la niebla y para su sorpresa, rebotó sobre ella, saliendo despedido hacia el exterior. – ¡Hija de puta, déjame entrar¡Temari!

¿Lo habéis visto¡Ha rebotado en la nube! – dijo sorprendido Kei.

¡Aléjate estúpido! – gritó Chôji – No hay nada que hacer.

¡No pienso abandonar a mi líder¡Temari! – Y una vez más saltó contra las paredes de niebla, esta vez golpeándose hasta hacerse sangre. Y sin cesar, saltaba una y otra vez, resbalando sangre por su rostro, reventado por los golpes.

¡¿Eres estúpido o que te pasa¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente! – Gritó Kei.

Hay que detenerle, antes de que sea demasiado tarde – murmuró Shikato Nara.

Es peligroso, más vale que nadie salga a buscarle. – Y súbitamente algo ocurrió en el exterior que Inoshi pudo ver con sus propios ojos. – ¡Rápido¡Cerrad todas las puertas y ventanas¡Que no quede una sola rendija abierta¡Rápido!

¡¿Qué pasa?! – preguntó preocupado Kei.

¡No preguntes y ciérralo todo¡Ahora! – Voceó Shikato, mientras corría a la puerta de entrada para avisar al clan Kiba y cerrar las puertas de entrada. – ¡Kiba¡Kiba!

Pero nadie contestó su llamada. Lo único grato que pudo ver es que ya habían cerrado las puertas y ventanas de la casa, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse más y cerró la suya. Sin embargo, si que lo tuvo para ver algo indeseable: Donde antes estaba el ANBU persistente y luchador, que se negaba a abandonar a su líder, ahora había otro ser. Un ser que sus ojos desearon no analizar y apretandolos fuertemente, cerró las puertas.

Hacía muchos años que tanto él, padre de Shikamaru, como Inoshi, habían servido en el cuerpo ninja y eran muchas las cosas que habían visto y sufrido. Cosas horribles incluso que no deseaban recordar. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que nunca había visto nada que le hubiese tentando a no abrir los ojos nunca más. Se había quedado apoyado contra la puerta, de espaldas a ésta y respiraba entrecortado, como si hubiese corrido la maratón. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan agotado. Seguía con sus párpados apretados, rememorando una y otra vez la imagen de aquel ser en su mente. Cada vez más cercana, cada vez más nítida, cada vez más sentida, más palpable, más olorosa…más odiosa. Y se repetía y se repetía. Y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a alzar sus brazos hacía su cuello, ahora rodeado por sus propias manos, sin abrir los ojos, sin tiempo a tomar la siguiente bocanada de aire, en la inmersa oscuridad…

¡Shikato¡Rápido, debemos sellar las juntas de la puerta¡Traigo masilla que he encontrado en el sótano! – Chôji se acercaba con una linterna en la mano y enfocó la cara del viejo Nara, quien parecía haber recuperado el aliento.

No había deseado nunca ver la luz con tanta ansia. Abrió sus ojos y sin mediar palabra, se limitó a sellar la puerta y se reunió con los demás, evitando comentar nada de lo visto en exterior. Inoshi y él cruzaron una mirada que con audacia comprendieron.

En el interior del refugio Inuzuka, algo similar estaba ocurriendo. Los perros habían calmado sus ánimos, y ahora yacían tumbados en sus cestas, vigilando el movimiento de los habitantes de la casa. Kiba, sin embargo, estaba más nervioso de lo normal y su hermana Hana no dudo en preguntarle:

¿Qué ocurre, Kiba?

No…nada, nada – contestó cabizbajo y tembloroso.

Estás tiritando, no me digas que no ocurre nada. ¿Temes que ocurra algo a los perros? Aquí están a salvo. – respondió Hana amablemente, buscando el sosiego de su hermano.

No, no es eso. No ocurre nada. No me hagas caso.

Pero Kiba, estás temblando¿cómo no quieres que te haga caso? Dímelo.

Hay algo ahí fuera. Algo no anda bien. Esa niebla no es buena. No es simple niebla. Tú lo has visto también.

Sí…

Si esa niebla entra en casa…¿Qué haremos¿Qué podemos hacer? Estamos atrapados. El pueblo es de Danzo, sólo podemos correr en dirección a mar y allí los perros…¿qué será de ellos? No pueden nadar muchas horas seguidas…estamos perdidos…

Lo primero que haremos será sellar la casa. No hay que dejar que entre la niebla por ningún rincón¿vale? Pero necesito tu ayuda.

Sí.

Ánimo hermano, cosas peores hemos pasado. Los perros estarán a salvo con nosotros.

¿Qué será de Temari? – preguntó mirando hacia las puertas cerradas – y ¿el ANBU¿le viste?

No es tiempo de pensar en ello…

Pero¿le viste?

¡NO! – gritó Hana. – ¡Olvídalo, no vistes nada! Allí fuera ya no hay nada¿de acuerdo?

¿Tienes miedo, Hana? – se giró y se acercó a su hermana mayor y está cogiéndole de la mano le dijo:

Sí, Kiba, pero los perros nos necesita y si notan nuestro pánico, ellos sufrirán. Ya somos mayores, podemos hacerlo. ¡Podemos!

Si…claro, podemos…

En los subterráneos de la familia Yamanaka, los miembros del escuadrón de la Arena y los demás partidarios del Godaime se reunían bajo la luz de unas velas. Acababan de sellar todas las entradas de aire de la casa, por lo que no había ni un solo haz de luz, sólo la inmensa oscuridad.

No deberíamos iluminarnos con velas. Agotaremos el oxígeno de la estancia y lo necesitamos. – comentó Inoshi y al momento Kei encendió una linterna.

¿Qué vamos a hacer¿Cuál es el plan? Ya estamos bien encerrados, o mejor dicho, bien enterrados. Sin luz, sin agua y en breve sin oxígeno. ¿Exactamente, cual es el brillante plan? – dijo irónico uno de los ANBU de la arena.

El primer paso del plan es: Partirte la boca. – respondió Kei, mientras ambos se encaraban y los demás los separaban.

Eh! Gallitos, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es pelearnos entre nosotros. – replicó Shikato desde la piedra donde estaba sentado.

Lo que si que no necesitamos es estar aquí cruzados de brazos mientras mi líder y hermana del Kazekage ¡se pudre ahí fuera¡¿Pillas?!

O se calman los ánimos o los calmo yo. – Interpuso Chomaru irguiéndose de su asiento. – Dejad que Inoshi nos explique por que ha decido encerrarnos aquí dentro. – Uno de los ANBU se echó a reir.

¿Por qué nos ha encerrado, dice¡Esto es una puta trampa!¡Nos habéis engañado!¡Lo que queríais era atacar a la arena y para ello necesitabais matar a Temari¿No es así? Pues lo lleváis jodido. Porque no nos vais a pisar así como así.

¿¡Te quieres callar, imbécil!? – gritó Kei.

Niñato¡o cierras la puta boca o te la hago nueva! – Y se formó una reyerta en el interior de la sala que Inoshi tuvo que detener.

¡Kei! Quieto. No merece la pena. Usted, - dirigiéndose al ANBU – déjeme explicarme, está equivocado. Estamos en una guerra civil, no necesitamos más guerras y menos contra la arena. Déjeme hablar.

Habla… - replicó mientras escupía un chorro de sangre contra el suelo.

Hay algo ahí fuera que no puedo explicar que es. No puedo definirlo, pero lo sé. Algo que se ha llevado a Temari y que ha atacado a vuestro ANBU. Es algo malo. Lo noto, lo presiento y por eso os avisé. No tuve tiempo de pensar más, sólo sabía que había que ponerse a salvo, sea como fuese. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue encerrarnos en casa.

¿De qué estás hablando? Explícate mejor. – preguntó Chôji atento.

Mis halcones me han avisado. Los pájaros son los primeros en darse cuenta de que las cosas no van bien. Ahí fuera esta pasando algo grave. No puedo deciros más, no hay forma de explicarlo mejor. Lo siento.

¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto con la niebla? – preguntó el ANBU herido.

Pues todo – replicó Shikato – La niebla lo es todo. Es la causante de ese algo extraño. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

¿Qué has visto? – preguntaron casi al unísono.

No lo sé. – respondió cabizbajo – Era algo extraño.

¿Qué?

El ANBU estaba allí, pero ya no estaba.

¡¿Qué?¡ - preguntaron cada vez más sorprendidos

No lo sé, no lo sé, no me hagáis mucho caso. Ahora la prioridad es buscar la manera de salir de aquí sin que esa niebla nos toque.

¿Por qué¿Qué pasa si tocamos la niebla?

No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero lo que es seguro es que no nos pasará nada bueno.

Shikato temía haber hablando más de lo necesario y que por ese motivo no tomasen sus palabras con la total seriedad que necesitaban, y mucho peor, que le tomasen a broma. Sin embargo, el sabía que no era ninguna broma y que algo malo rondaba en el ambiente. Esa niebla no era nada bueno y ni tan si quiera se le podía llamar niebla. Sea como fuere, lo más importante ahora era encontrar un modo de salir de aquel lugar, seguros de que la niebla no les alcanzase; sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para encontrar una salida, la niebla se había apoderado de las tierras de Konoha hasta tocar su frontera y nada ni nadie podría salir de ella sin traspasarla, si es que podía hacerlo.

**KONOHA: En la niebla III**

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 14.00h**_

_**Montañas del Nidaime, 3º Refugio Danzo**_

Desde lo alto de los cerros del Nidaime, se podía divisar la espesura de una mancha blanca que cubría la pequeña villa oculta. La densa nube de niebla no dejaba entrever ni la silueta de los edificios. Lo paradójico de la situación es que, dicha niebla, únicamente cubría las tierras pobladas de la villa. Desde el recinto de la Villa oculta, pasando por el camino del Lago Ziva, hacia la casa del Clan Sahori y cubriendo la espesura de las tierras del Clan Ikari y el Futaba. Más allá de esas fronteras no había ni un ápice de esa espesa mancha blanca.

Al pie de unas de las montañas de la cordillera, se encontraba una gran gruta custodiada por dos hombres enmascarados. En el interior de esta, aguardaba el viejo Danzo con su más intimo colaborador, Sai. Él y su acompañante, había subido a la cima de la montaña, donde tenían un puesto camuflado de vigilancia, para observar los cambios de la villa. Sin embargo, no pudieron ver nada.

Cariño¿qué es esa densa nube blanca que cubre nuestras tierras?

Han abierto la caja de 'pandora' – le respondío Sai mirándola a los ojos.

¿Crees que ella estará a salvo con él?

No me cabe la menor duda. Ha llegado el momento de unirnos a ellos. Los dragones oscuros han tomado la villa. – Y mirando al cielo, abrazó a la mujer por la cintura y ésta se aferró a él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

El mal acechaba representado en cada uno de los habitantes de la tierra ninja, en especial en el joven Sai y su más íntima colaboradora.


	16. Capítulo 15: En la Niebla II

**CAPÍTULO 15: Raíces Ninja II**

**KONOHA: La niebla**

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 14.10h**_

_**Montañas del Nidaime, 3º Refugio Danzo**_

El cielo había comenzado a clarear sobre la cordillera del Nidaime. Los vigilantes a la entrada de la cueva se relajaban fumándose su décimo pitillo del día, mientras comentaban los últimos sucesos. Al fondo de una gruta de las montañas, sumido en la oscuridad, un anciano tullido yacía en su lecho de muerte. Estaba enfermo y ya no había nada que pudiese calmar su agonía. Una agonía alimentada por sus ganas de vivir y de aferrarse a la vida, más que por sus dolores físicos. La enfermedad le estaba pagando con sufrimiento, todo el mal que él había portado a la tierra. Aún y así, convaleciente e inútil, necesitado de la ayuda de dos ninjas para poder sobrevivir a sus últimas horas, seguía conservando su arrogancia y soberbia, que no hacía más que demostrar a cada segundo. Su aspecto era pésimo. Apenas quedaba de él una masa de piel arrugada, llena de manchas y marcas producidas por sus males. No cesaba de toser, escupiendo sangre y todo tipo de líquidos gástricos que deterioraban los pocos dientes que le quedaban y le quemaban el interior de la boca. No se valía ni para comer. Vivía entubado entre sueros y sangre, recogida de los ninjas que traicionaron al Godaime y decidieron unirse a la causa de Danzo, (desde luego cuando lo hicieron, no pensaron que acabarían siendo bancos de sangre y órganos para el ejercito de éste y él mismo). En un último intento de mostrar imposición ante sus ninjas, aclamó entre carraspeos y gargajos:

¿Dónde se ha metido el desagradecido de Sai? ¡Que venga aquí inmediatamente! – Intentó vocear Danzo, ahogado en sus propias babas, y apagado por su propia tos.

Uno de los ninjas sirviente (traidores del godaime) se abalanzó sobre él. Rápidamente le limpio la cara y le puso una bandeja para que pudiese escupir. El viejo se resistió a ser limpiado, girando su cara y gimiendo sin cesar, un sonido más parecido a un gruñido que a una protesta humana.

Mi señor, Sai se retiró hace unos minutos con su acompañante. Se dirigía a las torres de vigilancia. – dijo el otro sirviente, temeroso de la respuesta que le propinaría.

Sin embargo, el viejo tullido ni se molestó en contestar, pues Sai había llegado y estaba apunto de entrar en la habitación. Iba acompañado de la mujer más respetada del refugio. Desde que Sai la trajera, hacía ya casi cuatro años, ella se había convertido en la dama del ejercito de Danzo. No practicaba las artes ninja, ni tan si quiera las entendía, pero su capacidad de percepción y su gran intuición femenina, la había convertido en una de las voces más escuchadas de Danzo. Desde su llegada al cuartel había tomado serias decisiones que afectaron al futuro de la villa y beneficiaron considerablemente la posición de Sai ante el viejo tullido. Sin embargo, no todos eran partidarios de ésta y el motivo era fácil de entender: ella buscaba el bien de Sai y no el del ejército. Y no todos en el ejército eran partidarios de Sai. Pero, en cualquier caso, ahora éstos eran minoría. Hacía dos años que Danzo relegó su cargo a Sai y desde entonces, éste se había encargado de limpiar sus equipos de posibles traidores de última hora. De momento, no ejercía directamente como jefe de los equipos ninja, pues Danzo seguía vivo, pero ya casi estaba todo bajo su control; la mujer y él, irrumpieron en la sala. Su presencia era casi majestuosa, vestida con un extenso kimono de seda blanco y rojo, símbolo de pureza y pasión. Danzo se estremeció en su lecho e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero sus intentos fueron en vano:

No te molestes viejo, vas a perder la vida en el intento. Además, ¿qué quieres ver? Ella no es para ti y lo sabes…hasta con un pie en la tumba pensando en eso… – dijo Sai burlón.

Niñato insolente… ¡respétame! Sólo intentaba ser educado. – replicó Danzo rabioso.

Bah! Déjate de educación, que ya nos conocemos y además, estás senil, te lo perdonamos. – respondió una vez más burlesco. – ¿Has decidido cuando te vas a morir ya? – y se echó a reír a carcajadas

¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – y la tos ahogó sus preguntas

No, bueno, como eres tan arrogante, tal vez creas que puedes elegir cuando morirte o algo así…déjame, es que hoy estoy chistoso. – y siguió riéndose sin control.

La situación era más normal y común de lo que parecía. Nadie en la sala se conmovía al ver como un joven y sano chico abusaba verbalmente de un viejo anciano enfermo. Y la verdad era que la relación entre Sai y Danzo, de los últimos años, siempre había sido así. Además, conociendo a Danzo, no eran tan indefenso como parecía, por lo que no causaba pena a nadie ver como se mofaban de él. En el fondo, todos estaban deseando su muerte.

¿Por qué no viene Orochimaru? ¿Qué está pasando? Hace días que… – carraspeando añadió, –…te dije que le hicieses llamar.

Ah! ¡Se me olvidó! – la risa de Sai iba en aumento, no dejaba de reírse como un loco descontrolado y la cólera de Danzo crecía al mismo ritmo – Era broma… llamado está. Si no viene, será porque no quiere. No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Paso de seguir hablando de éste tema, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Haz que Orochimaru venga, ¡ya!

Eh… ¡no! Te he dicho que me tengo que ir.

Tráeme a Orochimaru.

¿Qué parte de 'tengo cosas más importantes que hacer' no has entendido? Me voy viejo y espero que cuando vuelva, estés muerto

¿Quieres verme muerto? – preguntó Danzó haciéndose el sorprendido.

¡Sí!

No te atrevas a decirme que… – y la tos volvió apagar sus réplicas.

Sai se retiró de la sala con su compañera y abandonaron la gruta. Mientras, en el interior, Danzo seguía haciendo su papel de viejo abatido y traicionado, pero en realidad, como siempre había dicho, el se guardaba una carta a su favor. Las relaciones entre ambos siempre habían sido muy tensas, de amor-odio, y no era la primera vez que Sai le expresaba abiertamente su deseo de verle muerto. Estaba convencido de que podía ganar al viejo y el viejo hacía el papel de perdedor. Pero Danzo sabía más cosas de Sai que éste de él y de si mismo. En cualquier caso, la enfermedad que lo estaba matando no era un factor con el que había contado y tal vez sus planes no terminarían llevándose a cabo.

Señor, Sai ha salido del refugio y se dirige hacia el Valle Ikari.

Dejadle…va derecho a su primer gran error, lo pagará caro. A nadie le gusta que le digan la verdad,si no es buena.

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 15.00h**_

_**Río de Shodai, Aguas Termales**_

Sai y su compañera habían partido en dirección al Valle Ikari en busca de Sen y Sakura. Había llegado la hora de reunirse y empezar la cuenta atrás para un nuevo mundo. El joven ANBU no tuvo oportunidad de explicar a su acompañante de que iba el plan, pero ahora era el momento más propicio e indicado para hacerlo. Se encontraban en un punto intermedio entre los refugios de Danzo. Un lugar sin vigilancia, ni espías, lejano de la villa y cercano a su destino. Era un bosque apartado de la villa, rodeado de aguas termales naturales y vírgenes, en las cuales no se podían bañar dada su elevada temperatura. El sonido del agua hirviendo aplacaba el de sus voces y la condensación de agua con el aire frío, provocaba una niebla que los protegía del ojo humano. El joven agarró a la mujer de la mano y la llevo a sentar a unas rocas.

Que lugar tan maravilloso, tan paradisíaco y afrodisíaco, ¿no crees? – y se acercó a sus labios, besándole apasionada. Cuando éste se repuso dijo:

Sí, tienes razón, pero no te he traído aquí para esto. No me mal interpretes en ningún sentido, por favor…

No lo hago, tranquilo. Cuéntame. – respondió, acariciando suavemente su rostro.

¿Recuerdas que habíamos hablado de una 'caja de Pandora' simbólicamente?

Así es, ¿qué sucede?

Esa caja existe, es real. No es su nombre Pandora, y desconozco cual es, pero alguien la ha destapado y ese alguien no es quien debía hacerlo.

No te entiendo, me he perdido.

¿Recuerdas que había unos periodistas en Konoha?

Sí, claro que los recuerdo…así nos conocimos…

Claro, perdona…pues ellos tenían en su posesión esa caja. Ésta encierra un libro, al parecer sagrado, y ese libro es una maldición.

Espera, espera, quiero entenderte, pero no es fácil, ¿la caja es de un libro y ese libro es una maldición y es lo que ha desatado, qué?

No sé los nombre, en realidad todo lo que te cuento son leyendas, profecías, ¡pero se están cumpliendo!

Ay, cariño, es que no se de que me hablas, perdóname, ¿puedes explicármelo todo desde el principio? – dijo ella con ojos de cordero degollado y éste mirándola, no puedo evitar sucumbir a sus plegarias

¡Claro que sí!

Gracias. A ver, primero explícame que son esas leyendas, ¿vale?

Sai estaba más entusiasmado de lo normal. Ella nunca le había visto tan alegre y dicharachero. Se notaba que el tema le fascinaba y que estaba encantado de compartirlo con ella. Tanto que no le importaba explicarlo cien veces si era necesario. Se habían acomodado mejor. Buscaron una zona repleta de hierba esponjosa y se estiraron. Llevaba una mochila con víveres y algunos otros utensilios por si les pillaba la lluvia o algún que otro imprevisto. Ella se dispuso a colocar un tentempié sobre el mantel que Sai había extendido en el suelo y repartió la comida para los dos. Mientras, entre bocado y bocado, Sai continuó su historia y posterior plan.

Es el mejor sitio para tomar algo. Aquí no se acercaran ni los animales. – dijo ella.

Tienes razón. Además, ya tenía hambre. – y dando un mordisco, añadió – ¿Quieres que continúe lo de antes?

Claro. Adelante. Ponme el vaso, que te echo té.

Te decía que, existen leyendas o profecías que cuentan los viejos relacionadas con esa caja. Se habla de un poder superior que puede controlar los poderes del mundo. Controlar la naturaleza viva tal y como la conocemos. Una especie de espíritu capaz de hacer y deshacer lo que puedes ver con tus propios ojos. Esa criatura es una leyenda que relacionan con un libro. Cuentan que tal monstruo no existe, que sólo era un cuento infantil de hace miles de años, que se contaba a los niños para asustarles y evitar que se fueran a la calle solos. Ese cuento esta supuestamente narrado en ese libro. Dicen que, una vez, un hechicero malvado dio poderes al libro, y los cuentos y relatos que estaban escritos en su interior tomaron vida. Desde aquello, todos los padres y niños que habrían el libro eran poseídos por las bestias que habitaban en su interior y sembraban el terror en los pueblos. Más tarde, otro hechicero, este bueno, hizo construir un baúl de madera y un candado de oro. En esa caja encerró el libro y, para siempre jamás, las bestias vivas que habitaban en su interior quedaron encerradas. El viejo se comió la llave del candado y enterró el baúl bajo tierra desconocida. Más tarde se proclamó una leyenda que decía que, el espíritu del hechicero vagaba por las aldeas en posesión de la llave y aquel que fuese capaz de verle, se convertirían en el portador de dicha llave y por lo tanto, nuevo protector del baúl. Durante años, la llave fue pasando de humano a humano, hasta que uno de ellos, decidió desenterrar el baúl. Ese humano desapareció para siempre con dicho caja y se dijo que, aquel hombre era un dios que había bajado a protegernos y liberarnos de la maldición. Desde entonces se creyó que el baúl era la caja de Pandora de los humanos, que encerraba todos los pecados y males en su interior.

Los viejos tienen una fantasía descomunal.

Cierto. Evidentemente, todo esto no es más que una historia simbólica y nada que ver tiene con la realidad. La realidad es que no sé como se llama la caja, ni sé donde está, pero si sé de quien es y que hace.

¿Y de quién es?

Es el libro del clan Ikari. No sé que oculta en su interior, ni si quiera sé si está escrito, ni tampoco sé para que sirve. Sólo sé que con él puede controlar cosas sobrenaturales que nosotros no podemos ver, pero si sentir indirectamente y que en esa caja no sólo guardan el libro, si no también esas cosas sobrenaturales.

¿Qué son cosas sobrenaturales?

No lo sé, pero nada bueno. Te aseguro que son poderes peligrosos, fuera de nuestro entender y de nuestro alcance.

¿Y que es lo que quieres de esos poderes? Te he oído decir que hemos de unirnos a ellos…

El chico que va con Sakura es un miembro del clan Ikari. De hecho, es el único miembro con vida del clan. Si la caja se ha abierto quiere decir que ya han vuelto de su viaje.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par y su rostro cambio su semblante. La sonrisa que esbozaba mientras escuchaba a Sai contar las leyendas, se había borrado por completo de su rostro y ahora se mostraba fría y taciturna. Las últimas palabras del chico no le habían gustado en absoluto y sin mediar más palabra, se levantó y comenzó a recoger los bártulos y a guardarlos en la mochila. Sai la miraba desconcertado, pensando en que podía haber dicho que la hubiese podido molestar, pero no lograba entenderlo. Sin más dilaciones, decidió ayudarla con las cosas y ponerse en camino al gran castillo que custodiaba el valle de los dragones. Aún les quedaban unos kilómetros que recorrer.

De camino al valle, llegaron a la altura del Río Ikari. Las aguas eran calientes y por ellas bajaban animales que desconocían. Parecían serpientes de agua, pero no podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta, pues no tenían oportunidad de poder cogerlas. Lo difícil sería cruzar el río de orilla a orilla. En todo el tiempo que había seguido la corriente, no habían encontrado ni un solo paso, ni un puente viejo, ni tan si quiera un árbol caído que les ayudase a cruzar. A medida que bajaban las faldas de la montaña, la niebla se hacía más densa y casi era imposible distinguir nada a tres metros. Cruzar sin medios era muy peligroso, pues no sólo la corriente del río era brava, si no que había animales que tal vez podían ser salvajes, el agua estaba demasiado caliente y tal vez si la niebla los absorbía no podrían volver a salir. Finalmente, después de tanto caminar alcanzaron la bifurcación de un nuevo río, conocido como el Río Subterráneo por su cauce oculto bajo las rocas de la montaña. En ese mismo cruce, el Río Ikari encogía su cauce y cruzarlo se hacía más fácil. Era el mejor momento para arriesgarse, pero la niebla les acechaba al otro lado de la orilla. Sai cogió en brazos a su acompañante y sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó al otro lado del cauce. Éste calló al agua, pero tuvo tiempo de propulsar a su compañera hasta tocar tierra. Ella le ayudó a salir de la corriente y se prepararon para retomar el camino. Tenía la ropa mojada y no era conveniente entrar en la fría niebla. Decidieron descansar unos minutos más hasta que la ropa se deshumedeciese un poco; había algo en el ambiente que ponía nerviosa a la mujer y desde luego, tenía que ver con esa niebla que merodeaba el ambiente. Se aferró al brazo de Sai y preguntó:

¿Esta niebla que nos rodea…? – había comenzado a tiritar y en su voz se notaba el temblor

No tengas miedo, no te harán nada.

¡¿Quién?! – profirió un gritito que molestó a Sai.

La niebla no busca almas inocentes, sólo se alimenta de los pecadores, de los que toman la justicia por su mano, de los que juegan a ser dios. – le contestó Sai en un tono solemne, como si estuviese entonando un discurso político ante su fiel pueblo.

No te entiendo. – le miró preocupada, al borde del llanto.

No hay nada que entender. Nos adentraremos en esa niebla, pase lo que pase. Confía en mí.

Y así zanjó el tema, sin mediar una sola palabra más. Se incorporó de sus aposentos, recogió sus pantalones húmedos, se los puso y cogiéndola de la mano, reanudó su marcha en dirección a la niebla. Los pasos de la mujer cada vez eran más cortos y más pesados. Tenía verdadero pánico a esa nube blanca que no dejaba entrever nada a su paso. A medida que se acercaban la densidad era más palpable y un sonido desagradable, proveniente de la niebla, se hizo escuchar. Ella volvió a quejarse y se aferró fuerte al brazo de Sai, quien no dudó en rodearla, intentando apaciguarla. Súbitamente y ante sus ojos, una gran sombra negra se aproximaba veloz entre la espesa niebla. No podían distinguir que eran, pero si podían escuchar los sonidos guturales que producía. Era una sensación espantosa que hizo temblar al mismo joven ANBU.

**IKARI: Reencuentro en la niebla**

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 10.00h**_

_**Valle Ikari, Castillo del Clan Ikari**_

La atmósfera que rodeaba el Castillo y los jardines de éste estaba exenta de niebla. Desde las puertas abiertas de la entrada, salía una espesa nube blanca que se extendía a ambos lados, rodeando en círculo las inmediaciones de la casa. Sen había entrado al interior sin dudarlo dos veces en busca de Sakura, pero ella no se encontraba allí.

Al otro lado de los jardines, casi a la altura de la valla de piedras que los rodeaba, se encontraba Sakura con el rubio Naruto. Se había percatado de que algo iba mal, pero tal vez era demasiado tarde. Una bestia negra avanzaba hacia ella a través de la niebla y no estaba segura de poder esquivarla.

Un fuerte alarido provino del interior de las nubes y repentinamente un monstruo de grandes alas surgió de éstas. Era un dragón negro de rasgados ojos dorados, con sedientos colmillos afilados, que se dejaban entre ver mientras la bestia gruñía. Tan grande como el castillo, el dragón se detuvo ante Sakura, agitando sus alas, demostrando su majestuosidad. Aproximó su afilado hocico al rostro de la joven y lo abrió de par en par. Del interior de su garganta salieron infinidad de lamentos, llantos y gritos de desesperación. Sonidos del infierno, ruidos de dolor y desgarro, capaces de conmover el corazón del más fuerte. Eran almas en pena, chillando, ahogando sus penas en el estómago de un dragón oscuro. Los dragones de los que tanto le había hablado Sen en su aventura por el Bosque Milenario.

Eran los peligrosos guardianes del más allá. Los temidos dragones que no debían llegar a ver y que si lo hacían, era porque estaban perdidos para siempre. La muerte llamaba a su puerta.

Antaño, los dragones oscuros regentaban las tierras del Bosque Milenario, vigilando la entrada de intrusos humanos. Controlaban la vida y la muerte en el mundo de los vivos, y en el bosque la de todo ser viviente. Sin embargo, sus poderes eran sumamente peligrosos. Durante décadas se alimentaron de los pecados humanos, y fueron tantos los años, que llegaron a obtener poderes superiores. Una maldición pesaba entonces sobre ellos: _A aquel que entrase en la niebla de los dragones oscuros debía saber que, si su corazón puro no era, de ira y odio alimentado estaba y a los dioses imitaba, con la muerte lo pagaba._ Las maldiciones eran ciertas y se cumplía, por ello,miles de años atrás), los legendarios habitantes del Reino del Bosque Milenario, entre ellos las Futaba, sellaron los poderes del Dragón Oscuro en una caja de madera y oro. Dicha caja, años más tarde, fue entregada a los miembros vivos del Clan Ikari, siendo esta caja la que contenía el '_Libro de sueños', _conocido a día de hoy como el libro de '_Leyendas Ocultas'._ El libro de sueños (el cual ya habíamos citado, que ayudaba a los miembros del Clan Ikari a conciliar el sueño) tenía una condición para poder ser usado: Guiar a las almas del Valle Encantado hasta su destino final. Y existía un motivo: Los regentes del Reino del Bosque Milenario habían hecho un pacto con el más allá para liberarse del mal de los Dragones oscuros, pero a cambio de poder encerrarlos, alguien debería hacer el trabajo que esos dragones hacían antaño, (el de guiar a las almas y limpiar el mundo de éstas). El clan Ikari, sin conocimiento de causa, se convirtió en el encargado de esa tarea. Cada vez que abrían la caja del libro para cogerlo y leerlo, iban atrayendo a las almas al interior de la caja (donde los dragones Oscuros regentaban y las atrapaban en su interior) y una vez terminado de leer, cerrando la caja, las encarcelaban para siempre. Si el alma de algún Ikari fallecido, entraba en contacto con dicho recipiente, el sello que guardaba a los Dragones Oscuros y a todas las almas de su interior, se rompería, liberándolos, llenando la tierra de Konoha de maldición. Muchos años después nació un niño capaz de ver el verdadero significado de la caja y el libro, capaz de controlar sus poderes, capaz de ver el destino, sin embargo, demasiado pequeño para ser consciente de ello. Ese miembro del clan era: Hikaru Sen Ikari. Sólo el dragón imperial podía dominarlos a todos, pero si desconocía dicho poder, le sería imposible.

Ahora, Sakura estaba en peligro y necesitaba que el dragón imperial blanco finalmente despertase, pero ¿Dónde estaba Sen? La silueta del joven rubio comenzó a difuminarse, transformándose lentamente en un horrible espectro, consumido por el tiempo. Sakura no alcanzaba a ver quien era, pero lo pudo reconocer al instante cuando éste habló:

¡Sabía que no eras Naruto! ¡Lo sabía! Dios, que estúpida he sido…y casi seguro que Merei Futaba no era ella tampoco…ahora tienen sentido que fuese tan cruda en sus palabras…¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡¿Así es el final?! – gritó, mirando desafiante al dragón negro.

Súbitamente una voz gutural colmó el espacio con su sórdido tono:

¡No mereces más que la muerte! Tú y tu madre, ¡ingratas! Mujeres del diablo…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par. Su rostro palideció y su boca quedo entreabierta, perpleja ante el sonido de aquella voz.¿Cómo podía ser él? No podía ser, señor! Su mente comenzaba a suplicar clemencia. No soportaría más sorpresas de este tipo. Deseaba gritar a voz en pecho el nombre de Sen. Pronto su lagrimal se colmó de espesa lluvia salada, que resbalaba por sus mejillas:

…¿Pa-…pá…, ¡eres tú?! ¿Papá?…- No podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo descompuesto del espectro, de piel grisácea y oscuras cuencas en la cara. Poco a poco se desdibujaba, hasta que era el inconfundible rostro de su difunto padre. - ¿Pa…pá, has muerto? ¡Papá!

No te quiero escuchar. No me hables más, desagradecida, traidora. Me abandonaste, tú y tú madre. Me dejasteis morir. Me habéis matado!

El espectro comenzó a retorcerse en el aire, creando formas inconcebibles en el cuerpo humano y poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una montaña de polvo. El Dragón Oscuro puso toda su atención sobre el alma en pena de Shin Haruno y acercó su hocico al cuerpo del espectro. Sakura lo miraba desconfiada, desolada y lentamente se iba produciendo en su interior una sensación de rabia e impotencia. El dragón comenzó a abrir su boca y el ambiente se colmó de gritos de dolor. Shin se sumó a la cantinela y gritaba mientras se retorcía, ahora atraído hacia los colmillos del dragón. Súbitamente Sakura intervino:

¡NO!¡No te lo llevaras!¡Déjalo en paz!¡Deja a mi padre!¡Maldito seas!¡Déjalo, no te acerques a él! ¡NO! ¡Papá! – Sakura arrancó a correr hacia la cabeza del dragón, llorando a raudales. Mientras corría y gritaba, su voz se ahogaba en su propia impotencia. Y cuando estaba apunto de alcanzar el hocico del dragón, una fuerte barrera de chakra la embistió hacia atrás. La joven Sakura calló al suelo y resurgiendo de sus lágrimas, volvió a correr, encolerizada, desconsolada. - ¡Déjalo ya, maldito dragón del demonio! ¡No te lleves a mi padre, por favor!¡Déjale conmigo! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Papá!

Sakura cayó agotada al suelo, junto a la cúpula de chakra que protegía el cuerpo de la bestia oscura. Le absorbía el chakra lentamente hasta que la dejó abatida. Angustiada y perdida, golpeaba la cúpula con los puños cerrados, suplicando entre sollozos por su padre, del cual, ya no quedaba más que una montaña de polvo que el dragón había comenzado a absorber. En un último haz de vida espectral, la silueta del padre de la joven Haruno se desdibujo en el aire, tal y como ella le había visto por última vez hacía cuatro años, y agitando su mano, se despedía de ella, hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

…no…no – sollozaba -…¡¡SEN!! – gritó desesperada en su último halito de conciencia.

El dragón terminó de comerse el alma de Shin Haruno y sin perder ni un segundo más, se dirigió hacia la chica, quien ya no luchaba. Sólo restaba tendida en el suelo, en duelo por la pérdida de su padre. Quería creer que todo era una patraña, pero ¿quién podía creer algo así en tal situación? ¿Y si lo de su madre también era cierto y estaba en peligro? Los párpados de Sakura se cerraron, como si fuesen de plomo, rodeados de tibia agua.

Más allá, en lo más profundo de la niebla, dentro del Castillo Ikari, Sen se encontraba buscando a Sakura, cuando su sexto sentido le dijo que algo no andaba bien ahí fuera. Había llegado al salón de la casa. En el centro de la mesa había una caja abierta y a su lado un libro. Le resultaba familiar. Tal vez era el libro de leyendas. De la caja salía un hilo de humo blanco que a medida que se alejaba de ésta y se acercaba a la salida, se hacía más grueso. Tras la caja, y apoyada en la pared del fondo, pudo divisar la silueta encapuchada. Estaba borrosa, como difuminada, pero estaba seguro de que estaba allí. Algo le decía que no era una buena señal. Tragó saliva algo nervioso y se dispuso a acercarse, cuando de repente escucho en su interior el grito de desesperación de alguien. Estaba claro: era Sakura y estaba en peligro. No lo había escuchado con su oído, pero lo notó en su interior. Tal vez era instinto animal, pero se como fuere, estaba claro que debía correr hasta ella. El sentimiento de angustia no venía del interior de la casa, lo percibía desde el exterior, ¿pero donde? No dudo ni un momento y echó a correr hacia la puerta de salida. Sin embargo, la silueta encapuchada le detuvo. Se postró en la entrada al castillo y emitió un gemido sórdido y agudo que solamente los dragones podían escuchar. Los tímpanos de Sen se hacían añicos. Era un dolor insoportable, casi creía que le estallaría la cabeza. Se echó las manos a las orejas, tapándolas fuerte, pero el pitido no cesaba y cada vez le dolía más. Calló de rodillas contra el suelo y apartando sus manos de los oídos, pudo ver como se habían manchado de sangre. Levantó la vista al frente y a través de los huecos que dejaba la silueta encapuchada en la puerta, pudo ver el jardín repleto de dragones oscuros agitándose. Las bestias acechaban en la extensión sin niebla, con sus ávidos ojos dorados y sus afilados colmillos sedientos de almas. Ikari se incorporó y encarándose a la silueta dijo:

¡O salgo de la casa o salgo! ¡No tienes elección! – contundente. Lacónico. Dispuesto y enrabietado. Sen no daría un segundo más de tregua a nadie.

La silueta volteó sobre si misma y encaró su rostro hacia el joven dragón imperial. Sen la miraba desafiante, a la espera de una respuesta. Sin embargo, la silueta siguió virando hasta posicionarse cara a cara. En el interior de la capucha sólo había oscuridad. Sen seguían sin poder distinguir quien se ocultaba en su interior. Únicamente podía distinguir que era una mujer por su contorneado cuerpo, alto y esbelto. Repentinamente, la silueta estiró sus manos hacia su capucha. Unas finas manos, blancas y de sedosa piel, se deslizaron sobre la tela hasta asir el gorro de la capa. Lentamente se zafaba de la tela, dejando entrever un esculpido y bello rostro, de similar aspecto al de los dragones humanos Ikari. Por fin se dejaron ver sus intensos ojos verdes, relucientes como esmeraldas. Una larga melena castaña cubría sus hombros, ahora al descubierto, después de que la silueta dejase resbalar la capa hasta el suelo. Una mujer considerablemente alta, hermosa y enfermizamente atractiva, se postraba desnuda ahora ante Sen. El rostro del chico no había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía desafiante y enfadado. Sabía los mil y un trucos que los dragones podían llegar a utilizar para cautivar a sus enemigos en combates y no pensaba caer en una trampa tan estúpida; la mujer levitó unos centímetros del suelo y se pronunció:

Has de liberar al pueblo…debes ayudarles…es el tiempo de los dragones ¡Ayúdanos!

¡Apártate ahora mismo o te aparto! ¿Me oyes? – gritó Sen.

Escúchame tú a mí: Si no descubres la verdad, el mundo como hoy lo conocemos, acabará para siempre!

¿Qué verdad? Si la sabes, ¡dímela! No tengo tiempo de estupideces. Voy a salir

Eres libre…sigue la llamada de tu instinto, guíate por él. Pero no olvides que nosotros somos tu familia.

¡¿Mi familia?! – preguntó Sen irónicamente. - ¿Mi familia? ¿Qué familia? No tengas el valor de nombrarles. Yo no tengo familia. No te lo diré una vez más, o te apartas o …

Sen: coge la caja. Márchate a Konoha. Te están esperando.

¿Pero de que me hablas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tengo que hacerte caso?

Lo descubrirás en su debido momento.

Y tras sus palabras, los dragones oscuros que se agitaban en el jardín, alzaron su vuelo y se dispersaron en el cielo, desapareciendo tras las espesas nubes. Así mismo, la silueta, una vez más, desapareció entre las llamas que la quemaban. Imagen que hizo recordar a Sen la sucesión de recuerdos que siempre invadía su mente tras la pérdida de conciencia: Aquella mujer en llamas, en mitad de una guerra, luchando contra fieras bestias…tal vez era la misma mujer que había hablado con él. No, tal vez no, era ella seguro; mientras reorganizaba sus ideas, en cuestión de segundos la niebla desapareció de los alrededores del castillo y se esfumó en dirección Konoha, a donde también habían ido los dragones Oscuros que se desvanecieron en el cielo. Pronto pudo ver el cuerpo de Sakura tendido en el suelo, al pie del muro que rodeaba los jardines. Y sin más dilaciones, corrió a socorrerla. Temía que fuese demasiado tarde, había perdido mucho tiempo hablando estupideces con aquella silueta encapuchada (o mejor dicho, silueta ahora desnuda). Se acercó aprisa y la recogió entre sus brazos, acercándola hasta el interior del castillo. Allí la dejó reposar sobre un diván, que había en la sala donde se encontraba la caja y el legendario libro de leyendas. La miró unos instantes y saneó sus rasguños mediante magia blanca de los dragones. Después procedió ha hacer lo mismo con sus tímpanos, los cuales aún seguían sangrando. Casi creyó que se quedaría sordo.

Sakura…¿cómo estás? Si me oyes, aprieta mi mano – le susurró al oído, mientras agarraba su mano derecha.

…Sen…sen.…oh! Sen… – gimoteaba Sakura. De sus ojos resbalaban sendas lágrimas que representaban el dolor que había sufrido minutos antes.

Dime…no pasa nada, no llores. Estas a salvo. Perdóname por haber llegado tarde…no llores más, por favor. – le decía el joven dragón angustiado.

…es mi padre…mi padre… – y su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas. Sen no pudo evitar abrazarla, intentado apaciguar su dolor.

¿Qué ocurre con tu padre?

…se lo han llevado…Sen, se lo han llevado.

Sakura explicó entre sollozos y gimoteos lo que había ocurrido. Desde la llegada del dragón, las frases que su padre le había dicho e incluso el momento en el que éste se convirtió en cenizas. Sen atendía sus lamentos intentando quitar hierro del asunto, pero era difícil. Cuando ésta terminó, se abrazó más fuerte a Sen y comenzó a notar la paz en su interior. Las lágrimas cesaron mientras Sen le explicaba que le había sucedido a él en el interior del Castillo.

¿Y ha desaparecido entre llamas? ¿Pero se ha quemado viva? ¿O era una técnica ilusoria? ¿No sabías quién era? – Sakura hacía miles de preguntas, interesada en el tema. Se había retirado de los brazos de Sen y le miraba de cerca, a los ojos, atónita.

Sí, así es. Las llamas consumieron su imagen. Estoy seguro de que no era ninguna técnica ninja, como también estoy seguro de que no se ha quemado viva. Era algo muy extraño. Era como si estuviese en la habitación, pero a la vez no estuviese, como una proyección, un holograma. No tengo ni la menor idea de quien puede ser, pero me ha mosqueado mucho que se refiriese a ella misma, como familiar mío.

¡Sorprendente! Es algo similar a lo de mi padre, pero mi padre estaba deteriorado, no era un cuerpo perfecto, un cuerpo vivo…

No sé que era, pero se ha llevado a los dragones oscuros con ella, así que algo muy poderoso y peligroso.

¿Y no sabes si tu madre tenía hermanas? ¿O tu padre? Tal vez sea cierto y sea una tía tuya, o algo así, ¿no recuerdas el rostro de tu madre? Tal vez se parezca.

Estoy seguro de que no tenía más familiares que mis padres. Y que mis abuelos estaban muertos antes que mis padres y que yo era hijo único. De lo que no estoy seguro es del rostro de mi madre. Era muy pequeño cuando murió y no sabría decirte, pero…era una mujer de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes…¿ves el parecido?

Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver, tal vez heredaste los colores de tu padre.

Cierto. En cualquier caso, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir de verdad a Konoha a ver si tu madre esta bien? No es que me crea las palabras de la silueta, pero ha dicho que fuese a Konoha lo antes posible…

Sí. No perdamos más tiempo, tengo que ver a mi madre ahora mismo.

Sakura se incorporó de un salto y se puso de pie ante Sen. Estaba más entusiasmada de lo normal, pero en su rostro se ocultaba un aliño de preocupación. Todo lo que ocurría era muy extraño. Tan extraño que les parecía que seguían dentro del Bosque Milenario, por lo que no querían creerse nada de lo les decían o les pasaba, pero a la vez tenían miedo de hacer caso omiso de los mensajes, que finalmente fuesen ciertos y acabasen en tragedia por no llegar a tiempo. Así que decidieron poner rumbo a Konoha.

Por cierto, Sen: Gracias por todo. No tienes que disculparte por no haber llegado. Fue culpa mía, me fui de tu lado.

No, debí correr sin más en tu busca.

No le des más vueltas. ¿Sabes? Eres muy tierno… - y Sakura se echó a reír a carcajadas. Sen sin embargo se ruborizó ante la situación.

Una situación muy paradójica: dentro de la tempestad, siempre podía haber un momento de calma.

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 15.15h**_

_**Río Ikari, Castillo del Clan Ikari**_

Sai y la mujer seguían abrazados frente al espeso manto de niebla. Los gruñidos que procedían del interior de ésta se habían detenido. Por un instante se hizo el silencio y Sai supo que el momento había llegado. Apartó de sus brazos a la mujer y se dirigió hacia la espesura. Ella se abalanzó sobre él, intentando retenerlo, pero continuó su paso, arrastrándola con él, convencido de que le soltaría. Pero no lo hizo.

Suéltame. He de entrar. No te preocupes por nada. – Sai la miraba cariñosamente, intentando convencerla.

¡No puedes dejarme aquí sola! ¿Qué será de m? Ni si quiera sé donde estoy. – le decía ella asustada.

No voy a morir. Ahora regresaré.

¡No te creo! Llévame contigo. – contestó indignada.

No les interesas. Eres pura.

¿Qué quieres decirme con todo eso? No te entendí antes y sigo sin entenderte ahora.

Voy a ver a la dama de los dragones oscuros. Esos dragones se comen las almas de los pecadores, de los traidores, de los mercenarios, de los asesinos. A cambio de venderles tu alma, la dama de los dragones te concede un deseo.

La dama de los dragones Oscuros era la silueta encapuchada que se había presentado tantas veces delante de Sen, la mujer que veía en sueños y que en ocasiones le hacía perder el conocimiento, mostrándole imágenes de catástrofes. Esa mujer tenía poderes sobre naturales. En el pasado había sido con diferencia la mejor Kunoichi del momento. Hizo de las artes ninja una magia. Pero no sólo sus poderes eran grandes, si no también su personalidad. Su carisma y su Karma eran puros como la misma naturaleza. Los seres vivos la amaban y la protegían. Sin embargo, su desdicha también era grande. Eran tan amada por la flora y la fauna, como odiada por algunos seres humanos. La envidiaban y codiciaban sus poderes. Un desgraciado día, su más leal compañero la traicionó y fue enviada al más allá. Sin embargo supo sacar partido de su muerte. Empleando su don natural, se introdujo en la caja del clan Ikari, y se hizo dama de los dragones Oscuros. Se encargó de guiarlos y educarlos, para así poder limpiar del mundo a los traidores. Sin embargo, como espectro no podía controlar la situación de la caja, ni el dueño que la poseía. Desde que el pequeño Sen perdió el libro y se lo entregó a los fantasmas del más allá, la caja había vagado por el limbo en la biblioteca del viejo Niu. Finalmente, cuando el viejo bibliotecario pudo entregar la caja con el libro a los reporteros, Josh y Mitsui, ésta pudo volver a manos del clan Ikari. Caprichos del destino; ahora la dama de los dragones oscuros, quien durante años había vagado buscando la caja, pudo volver a tocarla y abrirla para liberar a los dragones. En el mundo no se había hecho justicia y había llegado la hora de impartirla. Para ello, la dama oscura buscaba aliados humanos que entregasen sus almas impuras para así alimentar a sus dragones y limpiar el mundo de traición, y a cambio de su alma les concedería un deseo. Lo que no sabían los muy estúpidos es que sin alma se morirían.

¿Esa mujer no es peligrosa? – dijo ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿la dama de los dragones? Que va. Ella es un miembro del clan Ikari. Son inofensivos.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Bromeas no? – rechistó perpleja

No, ¿por qué iba a bromear?

En mi villa, Konoha, no son precisamente buenas las cosas que se cuentan de los herederos Ikari. Bueno, y no que se cuenta, que lo he vivido en mis propias carnes.

¿Ah, si? – preguntó Sai dudoso.

Sí. ¿Crees que miento?

No, no, pero ¿qué Ikari has conocido tu?

Pues mira: Suo Ikari y Yui Ikari en persona. Y de escuchar hablar de él: Hikaru Sen Ikari.

Y ¿eran malos?

Hombre, de Sen no puedo decir nada. Sólo era un niño cuando estuvo en la villa y ni si quiera era ninja. De Yui, que era su madre, en la villa sólo se hablaban maravillas. Aunque bueno, hasta que pasó aquello del Hokage, entonces todo quedó en el aire. No sabría decirte. A mi me parecía una hermosa mujer por dentro y por fuera. Pero de Suo…mira, ese es el ser más despreciable jamás visto. Fíjate si era despreciable que su propia hija lo mató.

¡¿Qué?! Yo no sabía eso.- dijo Sai anonadado. Comenzó a interesare por la historia y miró fijamente a la mujer a la espera de que continuase explicándole.

Claro, tu no habías nacido entonces. Ni si quiera llegaste a conocer a Suo Ikari.

Puede ser…¿si que eres vieja, no? – Y Sai se echó a reír, bromeando, mientras cogía por la cintura a la mujer y la besaba en la mejilla.

Mira…apártate, niñato! – ella le miró con cara de indignación, girando su cara para evitar el beso y intentando zafarse de los brazos de Sai. Después se echaron a reír ambos.

No, vale. Ahora en serio, ¿por qué lo mató?

Suo Ikari era un hombre muy poderoso. Casi se puede decir que lo tenía todo. Supongo que sabes que el clan Ikari es uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo ninja, por no decir casi el que más. – Sai asintió con la cabeza. – y también estarás al tanto de que existe otro clan, llamado Futaba que vive sólo y para el clan Ikari. Y que además dicho clan únicamente esta formado por mujeres. – Sai seguía agitando su cabeza en señal de afirmación. – bien pues, lo tenía todo. Dinero, poder y mujeres. Era rico porque los miembros del clan Ikari suelen ser únicos durante décadas, por lo que toda la fortuna que amasan los anteriores, la heredan los siguientes, y hasta el momento él era el quinto heredero. Poderoso porque había heredado los poderes del dragón dorado, el dragón de fuego, capaz de controlar el calor y la luz. Y además estaba rodeado de mujeres que lo deseaban. Como ya has de saber, los miembros del clan Ikari son muy parecidos a los humanos, bueno, de hecho creo que casi sería imposible distinguir que no son humanos, la cuestión es que no lo son. Son mitad dragones, por lo que carecen de muchas cosas que a nosotros nos hacen imperfectos. Todas esas cosas contra las que nosotros luchamos por ser más bellos y no podemos controlar. No sé, cosas como: El bello, el sudor o los desechos de la comida que ingerimos, ya sea mear o defecar. Ese tipo de cosas que intentamos disimular, afeitándonos o perfumándonos. Si a eso le añades que suelen ser enfermizamente guapos y que son imperecederos, ¿qué tenemos? Una combinación explosiva. Suo era en apariencia el hombre más deseado, en esencia el ser más despreciado. Soberbio y arrogante. Durante décadas abusó de las campesinas del pueblo, no satisfecho con tener un clan de mujeres entero para él sólo. Sometió a la villa a trabajar para él. Cuando su hija nació, hace ya 35 años, la cosa cambió a peor. A medida que la niña se hacía grande sus poderes crecían, hasta que un día, cuando Yui tenía 8 años, los poderes de su dragón se revolvieron contra los de su padre y lo mató. Ella era mucho más poderosa que Suo y los dragones que ella controlaba podían con el dragón dorado de más de 300 años. Entonces Yui se convirtió en la heroína del pueblo. Se dijo, y desde entonces se creía, que las mujeres miembros del clan Ikari eran la parte buena del clan y los hombres los malos. Así había sido durante siglos, o eso contaban los viejos. Ninguno de los 5 herederos varones habían sido buenos, hasta que llego ella. Sin embargo, años después, cuando tuvo su hijo varón, el pueblo temía al niño. La madre para protegerlo de posibles ataques y para tranquilizar al pueblo, le quitó los poderes a su hijo y se los selló, sin embargo, los aldeanos seguían teniendo pánico, así que se lo llevaron de la villa. Después ocurrió aquella tragedia donde Yui murió…y bueno, los años han transcurrido y nadie se acuerda ya del clan Ikari…ni de la existencia de aquel niño, que ahora debe ser ya un hombre…

…una historia conmovedora, pero, de pueblo, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Siempre igual, los viejos con sus cábalas y sus historietas…¿qué tendrá que ver el tocino con la velocidad?

Pues mira, mucho. A más tocino, véase más grasa en el cuerpo, menos corres, es decir, menos velocidad. Fíjate tu si tiene relación!

Ostras! Mira, sin comentarios…

¿Qué?

Que te calles, que estás tonta perdía! – y se echaron a reír ambos

Bueno, todo esto venía a que esa mujer es peligrosa seguro.

Vamos a ver…¿tu no acabas de decir que los miembros Ikari femeninos son buenos?

Y tu acabas de decir que eso son tonterías de los viejos y que no tiene por que ser verdad

Anda, me has pillado. Un punto para ti.

No vayas por favor! – le dijo suplicando.

Mientras ambos hablaban y el silencio reinaba en la orilla del Río Ikari, una silueta se aproximó a ellos. Era la dama de los dragones oscuros, ahora encapuchada y rodeada de llamas. Sai abrazó a su compañera, quien había comenzado a temblar de pánico. La silueta salió de la niebla y se aproximó levitando hacia ellos, hasta que estuvo a menos de un metro. Desprendía una gran masa de calor, que no sólo era agobiante, si no que también los deslumbraba con las llamas. Intentaron divisarle la cara, pero era imposible. Al fondo de la capucha todo estaba oscuro, sólo podían distinguir su curvado cuerpo en el raso de la capa. Sai quiso aproximarse unos centímetros más, pero una llamarada subió hasta la altura de su rostro y le hizo retroceder. Súbitamente la silueta puso los pies en el suelo y las llamas cesaron. Era más alta que ellos, debía rondar el metro ochenta de alto. Su melena castaña asomaba desde el interior de la capucha, de donde provenía un dulce olor que les impregnaba y les atraía emocionalmente.

Aiya Meldor – casi musitó la silueta

¿Qué ha dicho? – le susurró le mujer al oído de Sai y éste le contestó sigilosamente:

Creo que ha hablando en el idioma del bosque. Dicen que existe un lenguaje legendario con el que se entienden los clanes más antiguos, como el Ikari o el Futaba.

Ah! Y ¿No sabes que significa?

…pues…no – ambos se miraron preocupados

Hola amigos, digo… – repitió la silueta.

Oh! Hola señorita – respondió Sai

¿Me estaban buscando? ¿No es así? – e inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha

Si es usted la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros, así es, la buscaba yo. Sólo yo.

No hay nada que temer. – Alzó su mano hacia la cara de la compañera de Sai y con su dedo índice rozó su tersa piel. – No voy a hacer daño a nadie.

No, no quería decir eso, no pienso que quiera hacerla daño. Quiero decir que la buscaba yo, sólo yo.

Sí, te he entendido. No me interesas. No es tu tiempo. Puedes cambiar mucho, Sai, has de aprender muchas cosas de ti mismo antes de venir conmigo. Descúbrete.

Ayúdame, ¿Qué debo descubrir?

Ve con ella, el tiempo lo dirá todo. A usted, señora, vuelva a su casa. Él ya no está. No podrá hacerla más daño.

¿A muerto? ¿Cómo? – preguntó atónita la mujer

¿Muerto quien? – le preguntó Sai.

Así es. Justo después de que usted marchase con Sai. Su marido tenía muchas cuentas pendientes. Esperaron a que estuviese sólo para cobrárselas.

Oh! Dios mío!

¿Por qué se entristece? La maltrataba.

Pero era el padre de mi hija. Yo no le amaba, sólo nos soportábamos. Él tenía días buenos, pero ¿qué le diré a mi hija?

Ai Haruno, su hija ya lo sabe. No pierdan más tiempo, vuelvan a Konoha.

¿Por qué nos ayudas? – le preguntó Sai a la silueta.

Sigo el destino de mi clan. Debo ayudar a los desamparados. Hace muchos años que la ley dejó de regir en estas tierras. Ha llegado el día de que se descubra la verdad. Y para descubrirla hay que mover cada ficha. Tú, Sai, eres una ficha más. Vuelve a Konoha, lleva a Ai a su hogar.

¿Pero que hogar? Konoha está destruida.

Tú lo hiciste, ¿no es así? Pues levántate y empieza de nuevo…

Pero…

Antes de que Sai pudiese terminar de preguntar todas sus dudas, la silueta desapareció tras una llamarada que la fulminó, dejando un rastro de ceniza que se unió a la espesa niebla. Lentamente la niebla fue desapareciendo de su alrededor, dirección Konoha. Pronto todo el Valle quedó al descubierto y ambos pudieron ver el Castillo del Clan. No estaban seguros a donde dirigirse, si al Castillo en busca de Sakura o directamente a Konoha. La Dama de los dragones les había enviado a Konoha y no debería desafiar un consejo tan bueno como ese, pero Ai deseaba ver a su hija y tal vez no estaba en Konoha. Sai finalmente la convenció de regresar directamente al Hostal Haruno y aunque Ai no estaba muy convencida, finalmente cedió. Se pusieron en marcha hacía Konoha, siguiendo el rastro de frío y humedad que la niebla dejaba a su paso.

**VILLA DEL SONIDO: Sombras**

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 16.00h**_

_**Lugar desconocido**_

En la oscuridad de la cueva, tres sombras se reunían a la luz de una vela. El frío y la humedad colmaban el aire de la estancia, lleno de incertidumbre. Todo estaba listo. La llamada del destino llamaba a su puerta.

Es hora de volver a casa. El destino nos aclama. Kanu, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

Así es. Mi hogar está contigo.

Entonces, ¡vámonos!


	17. Capítulo 16: El Pasado humano

**CAPÍUTLO 16: El Pasado humano del presente ninja**

**IKARI: Nada volverá a ser lo que era…tal vez.**

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 17.00h**_

_**Sendero Clan Uchiha, Montañas Uchiha**_

Camino a Konoha, Sen y Sakura se apresuraban a llegar a la villa. Debían encontrar lo antes posible a su madre, Ai Haruno. Tal vez estaba en peligro. No obstante, ambos desconocían que Konoha era una ciudad desierta (en comparación a como la conocían) y que Ai les seguía los pasos por detrás acompañada de Sai. En cualquier caso, su objetivo era llegar a la villa; la niebla avanzaba muy deprisa y casi perdían el rastro. No debían dejar que los dragones oscuros se escapasen o el fin de la villa llegaría. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde: los mismos habitantes se habían encargado de destrozar Konoha entre las distintas guerras y batallas campales que habían acontecido los últimos cuatro años.

Pronto sus planes se vieron truncados. Alcanzaron la espesa niebla, que se había detenido en seco ante un gran árbol. Sakura no recordaba haberlo visto nunca antes. Sen no podía decir lo mismo, ya que para él todos los parajes eran tan nuevos como desconocidos. Estaban desorientados, perdidos, apenas podían distinguirse el uno del otro entre la bruma blanca. Como para reconocer una sola piedra del camino. Sakura, presa del temor, se acercó a Sen y agarró su antebrazo con fuerza. No deseaba presenciar una escena igual que la de su padre a las puertas del castillo Ikari. Con ver una sola vez al dragón oscuro ya tenía más que suficiente; por momentos parecía que el tiempo transcurría veloz, como si las horas pasaran en segundos. El sol había caído considerablemente y auguraban que pronto la noche les envolvería, (los días en invierno eran mucho más cortos que en verano, y a las cinco de la tarde ya era el ocaso). Del árbol sólo podían distinguir su robusto tronco, hasta que la niebla comenzó a desdibujar el resto de su estructura macroscópica. Era tenebroso. Sí, esa era sin duda la palabra que definía aquel gran árbol. Más tenebroso incluso que los que regentaban las puertas del Bosque Milenario. Nada que ver, aquellos eran frondosos árboles, de hojas perennes. En cambio éste era más parecido a una conífera seca, de savia muerta y corteza hendida. Agrietado por su sequedad, desmembrado por los insectos xilófagos que de él se alimentaban, azulado por los hongos. Sus ramas retorcidas, puntiagudas y secas, enmarañadas entre ellas, (las rotas y las aún agonizantes sin hojas vivas) le conferían un aspecto siniestro y a la vez calamitoso. Parecía regentar una ciénaga. Mientras se retiraba la niebla, Sakura pudo comprobar que habían zampado sus pies en una gran balsa que rodeaban el gigantesco árbol seco. No se habían percatado de ello, ni si quieran notaron la humedad en sus pies, y es que el agua era tan densa que apenas quedaba líquido, sólo materia orgánica pastosa muerta y arena. Al pie del árbol se distinguía un cuerpo. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par.

Sen, mira! – dijo Sakura señalando hacia la silueta sentada y recostada contra el árbol.

Lo veo, lo veo…no me gusta nada todo esto. Deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes. – le contestó Sen zafando sus dos brazos y mirándola a los ojos.

A mi tampoco…la verdad es que estoy un poco asustada. Pero, ¿cómo saldremos de aquí sin saber el camino? – le dijo, soltándose de sus brazos intentando estirarse un poco más para distinguir que era aquel cuerpo que veía a pie del árbol.

No lo sé, pero antes de buscar un camino, creo que vamos a tener que buscar la manera de salir de estas arenas movedizas.

Arenas…¿¡qué¡? – gritó Sakura repentinamente. – No puede ser, no pueden ser arenas movedizas, dime que no!

No voy a decirte que no, porque simplemente lo son, y deberías de estarte quieta. Cuanto más te mueves más te absorben, cuanto más te alteras más te tragan. Tu circulación afecta a su movimiento. – le contestó lo más calmado posible, intentando conseguir que se quedase quieta.

¿Estas seguro que no es una ciénaga?

Sakura, crees que si esto fuese una ciénaga, ¿estaríamos vivos aún después de haber respirado los gases tóxicos de los cuerpos en descomposición? ¿Acaso te viene olor a muerto? Cálmate de una vez, eres más sensata de lo que ahora te estás comportando.

Apunto de desencadenarse una discusión, Sakura se quedo a las puertas de decirle a Sen que tenía motivos para estar tan alterada teniendo en cuenta que su madre estaba en peligro y que había sufrido un gran trastorno después de la escena de su padre (de la cual, aún no daba crédito y era el motivo de que estuviese un poco esperanzada). Pero no tuvo tiempo de más, que el cuerpo que yacía al pie del árbol gritó. Parecía la voz de una mujer, tal vez una niña o una chica joven. En cualquier caso, fuese quien fuese, lo importante es que pedía auxilio. Haruno se puso más nerviosa al escucharla pedir ayuda. Quería ayudarla de alguna forma, pero le era imposible llegar, y más teniendo en cuenta que la que ahora estaba en peligro era ella misma y no la niña del árbol, que por suerte, pisaba tierra firme. Sen se enfadó con Sakura y se encaró con ella:

Sakura, ¿Quieres estarte quieta ya o es que quieres morir? ¿No ves que no podrás salir de aquí si no te estás quieta? ¿Es que ya has olvidado que teníamos que ir a buscar a tu madre? ¿Prefieres morir antes y de está forma tan inútil? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres reaccionar de una vez? – Sen la miraba fijamente, enfadado.

Había sonado más lacónico que nunca. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba gritar de esa manera y a ella. Nunca antes lo había hecho y desde luego había conseguido su objetivo. Sakura se quedó firme como un palo al instante, reflexionando lo estúpida que había sido y lo caro que le iba a costar ahora. No podría salir de allí a la fuerza, cuanto más chakra emplease, más se hundiría.

Ey! Socorro, ¿me oís? Auxilio. Me llamo Akemi, ayudadme por favor. Chicos, ayuda! – vociferaba la joven del árbol, agitando sus brazos.

Tranquila, te escuchamos perfectamente y te vemos. Vamos a ayudarte, pero tienes que esperar un poco. Estamos atrapados. Déjanos un momento, por favor. – contestó Sen amablemente, esperando que la chica dejase de gritar y así evitar ponerlos más nerviosos.

Oh! Entiendo. Yo también caí a las arenas con mi caballo, por suerte mi caballo saltó tanto que yo me golpee la cabeza contra el suelo que sostiene este árbol y sólo se sumergieron mis piernas hasta media espinilla. Como perdí el conocimiento, no me hundí…pero mi pobre caballo, ha desaparecido…ayudadme por favor.

¿Cree que nos interesa como llegó ahí en medio?¿Es que no ha entendido que se tiene que callar o que? Díselo tú, anda. – le dijo Sen a Sakura susurrando.

No seas borde…es una pobre niña – replicó Sakura regañándole con la mirada. – ¿Dime Akemi, desde cuando llevas ahí?

Pues no lo sé. Me dormí y he perdido la cuenta.

Entiendo, no te preocupes. Iremos a por ti pronto, pero tienes que hacer silencio un momento para que nos podamos concentrar, ¿vale?

Ya, pero no me abandonéis por favor!

Que no… – dijo Sen en alto – ¿Se callará? – preguntó a Sakura una vez más.

Esta vez Sakura ni se molestó en contestarle, una mirada de soslayo bastó para que Sen dejase de quejarse; él había resistido los movimientos de la tierra mejor que Sakura y de momento, sólo estaba hundido hasta los tobillos, sin embargo Sakura sobrepasaba sus rodillas. El problema comenzaba a ser serio. No era momento para bromas, ni para perder más tiempo, debían actuar rápido si no querían perder las piernas. Las arenas movedizas no sólo actuaban como un agente absorbente, sino que a su vez trefilaban y trituraban todos los objetos que absorbían, por lo que pronto Sakura comenzaría a notar un dolor punzante en sus piernas. Aún estaban a tiempo de salvarse, pero ¿cómo? Sen pensó que él podría liberarse fácilmente, no tenía más que adoptar su forma animal y salir volando, pero sacar a Sakura sería más difícil. Sin dudar un instante más, se transformó y abandonó el lago.

Muy bien Sen, estamos salvados. – dijo Sakura contenta. – Ahora sácame a mí.

Es fácil para mí salir, pero ¿qué haré contigo? No puedo estirar de ti o te arrancaré las piernas. Cómo no vacíe el lago…

Hazlo. Puedes.

No puedo, era un decir.

Si puedes, lo he visto, muchas veces. Recuerda el entrenamiento de la futaba en el bosque, recuerda las técnicas de arena. Eres el imperial, puedes dominar todos los elementos. Confía en ti. Hazlo por mí, por favor.

Sakura tenía toda la razón. Durante los años que habían pasado en el bosque, habían aprendido infinidad de técnicas de gran calibre, sobretodo en el caso de Sen dado su poderosos chakra y su facilidad para controlar todos los elementos. El hecho de que fuese el dragón imperial le aportaba ese gran beneficio. Si es verdad que no habían estado en una situación similar durante los años en el bosque milenario, pero cabía decir que más cantidades de fango había movido en aquellas tierras legendarias, ¿por qué no iba a poder mover algo tan pequeño?.

Sen intentó hacer caso de las palabras de Sakura. Se concentró y intentó recordar cada una de las técnicas de tierra que debió memorizar durante su estancia en el bosque (allí no podían apuntar las cosas en pergaminos, ya que ni si quiera los tenían). Pronto recordó el jutsu más indicado para la situación. No se trataba de una técnica de tierra, si no de agua. Cerca de donde estaban, circulaba un río subterráneo conocido por tal nombre. Existía una técnica de lluvia al barro, que se utilizaba para petrificar a los adversarios de categoría inferior durante las batallas o guerras campales, (era la mejor manera de reducir el número de enemigos) o en ocasiones, para detener otro tipo de elementos en movimiento. Pero para la creación de esa técnica, además de necesitar una cantidad de chakra considerable, se debía poder crear lluvia. Eso para Sen no era problema, lo hacía instintivamente sin necesidad de entrar en el bosque Milenario (sus sentimientos, con su estado anímico podía controlar el tiempo). Lo único que le faltaba aprender era a crear agua de barro. Y eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Prepararía el jutsu, atraería el agua del río, creando una mezcla en proporción con la cantidad de arena del lago y de esa manera la densidad de las aguas se rebajaría, quedando Sakura libre. Después, retiraría la masa líquida sobrante, finalizando el jutsu de petrificación sobre cualquier descampado alejado de ellos. Al fin y al cabo sólo era barro, no haría daño a la naturaleza. Procedió con la técnica: un gran manto de agua se introdujo en las arenas. La orilla del lago comenzó a elevarse poco a poco. Interiormente Sen empezó la mezcla de la pasta creando remolinos de chakra en su interior. Lentamente Sakura notaba como un cosquillo pasaba entre sus piernas y las dejaba cada vez más libres, más sueltas. Una espesa nube oscura se conformaba sobre ellos. De un color ambarino, atraía la masa líquida hacia ella, reduciendo el nivel del lago y liberando las piernas de Sakura hasta sus pies. Sen apartó la nube y la deslizó hacia el valle Ikari, pasadas las montañas del paso de Alfgard, donde una vez allí, dejó descargar la lluvia. Sakura ya estaba libre. Se transformó en dragón y volando la recogió, trasladándola hasta tierra firme. Cuando recuperó su forma humana, se abrazó al cuello de sen con fuerza, dándole las gracias, sobretodo por tener tanta paciencia con ella.

Deberíamos ir en busca de Akemi, ¿no? ¿Por qué no la recoges como a mí?

No sé, tal vez se asuste al ver un dragón acercándose a ella.

Tienes razón, vamos a hablar con ella.

Se acercaron a pie, rodeando la orilla de las arenas hacia la joven Akemi, quien aún yacía recostada en la falda del árbol esperándoles. Sus ropas estaban raídas y sucias, detalle que ni Sen ni Sakura pudieron observar anteriormente. Para llevar allí horas, o tal vez días, presentaba un estado más deteriorado de lo normal. Sakura comenzó a analizar la situación. Pensó que tal vez se trataba de una niña pobre que se había perdido en el bosque, pero teniendo en cuenta que les había comentado que viajaba en caballo, la verdad era que muy pobre no debía ser. Su rostro parecía sereno, pero triste y cansado. Pronto llegaron a su vera más cercana y se detuvieron para hablar con ella. Sakura extrajo de su mochila un pequeño catalejo que la ayudaba a divisar con más detenimiento a la chica, quería asegurarse de que no estaba herida. Fue entonces cuando empezó a notar un mal presentimiento en su interior. Dejó hablar a Sen, quien antes había estado muy rudo con ella y debía mostrarse algo más amable:

Eh! Eh! Vale, vale, ya voy – le dijo a Sakura entre dientes, mientras ésta le cogía un pellizco en el antebrazo obligándole a hablar con Akemi. – Ey! Akemi, ¿estás despierta? Ya hemos venido.

Oh! Mi vida! Por fin! Ayudadme por favor. – Se levantó corriendo hasta la última gran raíz sobresaliente del árbol y se subió a ella para que la viesen mejor, mientras agitaba sus brazos. – Estoy muy lejos, pero estoy bien.

Algo lejos, sí. Debe haber unos cien metros. Pero no te preocupes, podemos ayudarte, sólo debes confiar en nosotros.

De repente Sakura se quedó en shock. No lo había pensado antes. Todo la estaba llevando a esa conclusión, pero no se había detenido a pensarlo. Akemi aseguró que había llegado hasta allí gracias a su caballo, el cual saltó muy alto y lejos para dejarla a pie del árbol. Según ella, el caballo saltó, pero no pudo llegar y a ella la propulsó, dejando el noventa por ciento de su cuerpo a salvo en tierra firme. Sin embargo ¿qué caballo podía saltar cien metros? Si existía Sakura no lo conocía, ¿y que broma?, no existía tal caballo. Aún suponiendo que hubiese llegado al galope hasta allí, tampoco se podía concebir, ya que metros antes el caballo se hubiese quedado clavado en las arenas movedizas. Rápidamente miró el perímetro del árbol, buscando una zona de tierra firme más cercana al árbol que donde estaban ellos ahora. Pero no existía. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Cómo podía haber llegado hasta allí Akemi? ¿Y si era una sucia trampa de la odiosa niebla? Las dudas y temores asaltaron la mente de Sakura, quien intentaba mantenerse serena buscando una explicación lógica, pero nada era posible. Debía decírselo a Sen cuanto antes.

Sen, algo va mal. – dijo susurrándole al oído Sakura. - ¿Recuerdas que Akemi nos dijo que había llegado hasta allí a lomos de su caballo salvador? Pues dime tú a mí como llegó el caballo…como no tuviese alas – añadió irónica.

El joven dragón quedó sorprendido, no había pensado en ello. Minutos antes no había prestado atención a las palabras de la niña y ahora que Sakura se lo comentaba, tenía toda la razón. Restó unos segundos en silencio, pensativo, intentando buscar una explicación al hecho, pero no la había. Durante unos segundos hizo lo mismo que Sakura, miró alrededor en busca de un trozo de tierra más cercano al islote del árbol, pero no existía, ellos eran los más cercanos al islote. Estaban entre la espada y la pared.

La verdad es que no encuentro explicación, pero ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿La abandonamos a su suerte?

No, tampoco es eso, pero nos está mintiendo. Que diga la verdad. – replicó Sakura algo preocupada con la idea de dejarla tirada.

Pues, pregúntale.

No creo que sea lo más apropiado tampoco. Será mejor salvarla, llevarla con nosotros, pero mantenerla vigilada.

No hay quien te entienda. Crees que es un peligro, ¿pero prefieres que nos arriesguemos a salvarla?

Tú tampoco quieres dejarla aquí.

Está bien.

Sen zanjó la conversación porque no llegarían a buen puerto, y no harían más que discutir en si sí llevarla con ellos, o si no. Decidió ir en busca de la joven.

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a hablar con ella, para explicarle que era un dragón y confiase en él, que la sacaría de aquel lugar, la niebla comenzó a cernirse otra vez sobre ellos. Ambos se pusieron en guardia espalda con espalda, hasta que la espesa bruma los cubrió por completo. No veían nada más allá de dos palmos. Era más espesa que las otras veces, pero esta vez el aire era seco y fresco.

Súbitamente, un gemido carrasposo interfirió en el ambiente y se aproximaba a ellos lentamente. No se parecía al sonido gutural que producían las bestias oscuras, más bien era un sonido humano, pero en la más absoluta carencia de visión, era tan desagradable como el sonido de cualquier dragón hambriento. Sakura entrecerraba sus ojos, intentando divisar más allá de la densa bruma, pero era imposible. Sen, en cambio, había cerrado sus ojos y escuchaba atento los movimientos del entorno. Ya había dado con el individuo que se les aproximaba y no había nada que temer. Era un individuo de bajo estatura, más bien un enano. Su silueta era similar a la de un humano y sus poderes físicos muy bajos. Sen agarró a Sakura y la acercó lentamente a su regazo, cuando la tenía al lado, rozando su cabeza, le susurró al odio que tenían delante y el plan que pretendía llevar a cabo. Al poco Sakura siguió sus órdenes y se aferró a la cintura de Sen, apretada a su espalda. Sen creo una técnica de viento y con una fuerte ráfaga, apartó la niebla que los rodeaba. Lo que no sabía es que con el viento, también se llevaría al susodicho enemigo.

Tras la ventolera, pudieron ver una vieja agarrada a un árbol, con el pelo alborotado y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parecía asustada y algo perpleja por la situación. El viento la había arrastrado más de quince metros y de no ser por los árboles que rodeaban el lugar, tal vez hubiese vuelto volando a su casa. La mujer se soltó del árbol y recogiendo su bastón se puso en pie. Sacudió un poco su ropa e irguiendo su cabeza bien alta, orgullosa de su enanísima estatura, caminó hacia ellos. Era una vieja, viejísima mujer, de largo cabello blanco. Llevaba un recogido del cual ahora solo quedaban cuatro pelos mal puestos. Sus ropas podían servir para Sen de lo largas que eran, las arrastraba más de un metro, pero sorprendentemente, no estaban sucias. Levitaban, como también levitaba ella, aunque no lo apreciaban, ya que no podían verle los pies. Debía hacer cincuenta centímetros de alto, tal vez un poco más, pero no los abultaba. Sakura se postró al lado de Sen, mientras observaba a la anciana acercarse a ellos, aunque no pudo resistir la tentación de agacharse para esperarla, como el que espera al gato cuando va a echarle de comer. Al llegar a su vera, la vieja golpeó la frente de Sakura con el bastón y está se quedó sentada de culo en el suelo.

Ey! ¿Qué haces? – Protestó Sakura mientras se rascaba la frente.

No seas grosera niña y levántate. No necesito que nadie me haga reverencias. – replico la vieja mientras levitaba hasta la altura de los ojos de Sen.

No te hacía ninguna reverencia, que más quisieras. – murmuraba entre dientes, mientras se ponía en pie al lado de Sen.

¿Quién es usted? – Le preguntó Sen.

No tengo nombre, llámame por 'Vieja', atenderé tus plegarias – Sakura la miraba de soslayo, aún enfadada por el golpe que había recibido.

¿Vieja? Como usted diga. Pero no tengo ninguna plegaria, ¿qué está buscando? – dijo Sen con una ceja enarcada.

A ti. A vosotros. – 'Hombre menos más, la vieja se acuerda de que existo' pensó Sakura para sus adentros.

¿Por qué? ¿La envía la dama de los dragones oscuros?

No. Me envío yo sola. – y una carcajada inundó el ambiente.

No quiero ser grosero, pero estábamos a punto de rescatar a una chica que se llama Akemi y nos está esperando a pie de aquel árbol…donde, ostras, ¡ya no está! – dijo Sen sorprendido mirando hacia el árbol tenebroso. – Madre mía Sakura, Akemi ha desaparecido. La niebla se la ha debido llevar.

Nada, nada, no os preocupéis. La he sacado yo de allí. Se ha ido a su casa. – Ambos miraron a la vieja frunciendo el ceño, en señal de incredulidad. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me creéis? ¿Acaso pensáis que no puedo salvarla? – Recordaban la escena de hacia unos minutos, con la vieja volando, colgada de un árbol, después de la técnica de Sen.

No, no, claro…si tu lo dices. – replicó Sen.

Claro que lo digo. Siempre se mete en líos, ya la conozco. Vive cerca de mi casa.

Está bien, está bien, la creemos. – dijo Sakura. - ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

Tranquila joven, no se ponga hostil. – 'Yo mato a la vieja esta de un capón, ¿pero que dice de hostil? Estoy muy calmada' pensaba Sakura mientras miraba desafiante a la vieja. – Tengo muchas cosas que contaros, así que me tendrás que aguantar un largo rato. Relájate.

No tenemos tiempo para eso, vieja. Debemos ir a la villa lo antes posible. Allí debemos encontrar a la madre de Sakura, Ai Haruno, que tal vez pueda estar en peligro.

Ai Haruno no está en la villa. Está en el Valle Ikari, acompañada de un ANBU, por lo que no tenéis nada que temer, está a salvo. Chica, no respires, no contestes, pienso seguir hablando. – Sakura se mordió la lengua ya que estaba apunto de hablar, pero la vieja la había pisado con sus palabras. – No he venido a hablar de tu madre, así que no voy a perder más tiempo en ello. Lo que tengo que contar es muy largo. Sen, atiende: Debes reunirte con dos personas más. Es muy necesario. Tienes una misión encomendada que tarde o temprano descubrirás. En tu largo camino has ido e irás encontrando pistas que te guiarán a la verdad y a la salvación de esta tierra, pero tu sólo no puedes hacerlo. Sakura te acompañará siempre, pero faltan dos miembros más en éste equipo. Ellos ahora están de camino.

¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué misión? No entiendo nada, hablas como la dama de los dragones, no entiendo los mensajes. No sé que debo hacer.

Sólo debes vivir y caminar. Sigue las pistas que te ponen delante, sigue tu destino.

Pero dime algo con certeza, dime algo sólido que pueda entender.

Sen, hay muchas cosas que has visto hasta ahora que no sabes donde encajarlas, que no sabes que significado tienen. Debes intentar relacionarlas. La villa de la que hace cuatro años os fuisteis, ya no existe. Los habitantes han desaparecido, en su gran mayoría han huido a otros lugares, pero muchos de ellos han muerto. Los ninjas son escasos y el poder ya no está en manos del Hokage. Esas cosas que has visto y sentido durante estos años son la llave del futuro de Konoha, del futuro de Sakura, de tu futuro. Tienes objetos a tu alcance que no has utilizado, no has hecho caso de los consejos que te han dado. La dama de los dragones te dijo que llevases contigo el libro de leyendas ocultas y su cofre, y yo no lo veo contigo, sigue en el castillo.

Sé que lo dijo, pero la Irva Merei Futaba, antes de entrar en el Bosque Milenario me dijo que el libro no debía salir de la casa Ikari.

Es tu elección creer en unos o en otros, ese será el destino. Relaciona los hechos, relaciona los recuerdos, las visiones y las conversaciones.

¿Es una adivinanza? ¿De verdad la villa se ha hundido?

Es un misterio sin resolver. Leyendas Ocultas de ésta villa que cambiaron su futuro y ahora la han hundido para siempre. Los errores del pasado se pagan en el presente.

¿No hay nada que hacer por Konoha? – preguntó Sen cada vez más angustiado.

Descubrir la verdad. Sólo eso os llevará al éxito.

Pero si los pocos habitantes que quedan están en peligro, nuestro deber, o por lo menos el mío, como ninja de Konoha, es ir en su ayuda – replicó Sakura enfadada con la Vieja que no hacía más que liar la situación.

Esa es vuestra decisión, no la mía. Soy un chaman. Sólo puedo decir hechos, no como llegaréis a ellos.

¿Chaman? ¿Espiritismo? Eso no va a ayudar a los ninjas que luchan arduamente en la villa. – añadió Sakura encolerizada.

No, seguro que no, pero si a Sen. Yo sé que tú me crees. Me conoces en lo más profundo de tu ser. Cuando eras pequeño tu madre te trajo a mi vera y te bendije en el futuro. Soy muy vieja, he vivido más de ochocientos años y he visto crecer este lugar tanto, como lo he visto decaer.

No me acuerdo de ti. Ni del libro, ni de los dragones. No sabía nada de esto, pero a la vez me resulta todo familiar. Cualquier persona en mi lugar, tal vez se habría suicidado. Sin embargo todo lo veo normal…y no se porqué.

Sen, en ti está la llave. Atiende este relato. Ésta es mi pista.

¿Cuántas pistas me han dado ya?

Muchas Sen, muchas.

La Vieja se dispuso a relatar a los jóvenes en relato que daría una nueva pista a Sen en el camino de descubrimiento. Ella tenía toda la razón. Durante cuatro años, no eran pocas las pistas que le habían dado a Sen para ayudar a la villa, sin embargo ni él, ni su compañera, eran conscientes de dichas pistas. Ni tan si quiera sabían que tenían una misión encomendad, ni un misterio por resolver. Lo que ahora tenían claro es que debían recordar todas las cosas anómalas que habían sufrido e intentar relacionarlas. No sabían que estaban buscando, pero tenían 2 objetivos claros: Uno era encontrar esos dos compañeros, el otro era, en base a esos compañeros, descubrir el misterio de la villa y salvarla. Pero tenían una duda importante: ¿Cómo iban a saber quienes eran esos compañeros que buscaban? Tal vez, la pista de la Vieja tenía relación con ellos; ambos prestaron suma atención.

La Chaman decía que, desde hacía cientos de años, tal vez miles, las creencias de los guerreros comenzaron a inundar la pequeña isla de Hokkaido. Colonias humanas ocuparon poco a poco sus tierras, creando pequeños poblados sedentarios, que finalmente se definían en familias. El crecimiento de los pueblos y el de sus habitantes, les llevó a desempeñar diversos oficios, repartiéndose el trabajo. Entre las diferentes labores, estaba el de 'la guardia'. Poco a poco se crearon equipos de vigilancia que velaban por la seguridad de sus pequeñas aldeas y la de sus habitantes. Finalmente, se dieron cuenta de que era mucho más práctico que cada familia tuviese un miembro mínimo especializado en la defensa de sus casas, familias y propiedades. Fue así como se crearon las primeras familias ninja. Cada una de ellas creaba su propio estilo de lucha, el cual finalmente daba apodo al clan. La alta tasa de natalidad de estas familias, junto al crecimiento de las aldeas, llevó a la creación de los países, entre ellos, el País del Fuego. En él se encontraban las familias más legendarias, como la Akeboshi, Uchiha, Hyuga, Sahori, Shirobu o Ikari; fueron familias como estas las que levantaron el imperio del Fuego y también, las que terminaron con él.

Antaño, (mucho antes de ser mitad dragones, mitad humanos), los miembros del clan 'humano' Ikari, basaban sus estudios en los dragones. Animales mitológicos y de leyenda que nadie creía en su existencia. Sin embargo, los viejos sabios del clan humano, ahora extinto, decían haber visto a dichos dragones y haber tenido contacto con ellos. Basaron sus taijutsus en movimientos de dragones y crearon ninjutsu (o magias) en función a ellos. Evidentemente, todo era mera creencia y una gran destreza física para emular los movimientos de un dragón. Sin embargo, un día, un miembro humano del clan quiso llegar más lejos. Su avaricia y codicia le llevo a su perdición. En busca de un poder superior, capaz de situar al clan Ikari en lo más alto de las leyendas de guerreros, se introdujo en los Bosques Milenarios de Hokkaido.

En aquel entonces, cientos de años atrás en la historia, un agujero negro en el tiempo reinaba en el bosque. Casi un mundo paralelo, tan antiguo como la edad de piedra, vivía en el interior de aquel frondoso lugar. Elfos e Irvas discurrían en las tierras, reinadas por los dragones que protegían la madre tierra. Bestias que los mismos Elfos crearon para desplazarse por las infinitas tierras del Bosque Milenario; un lugar paradisíaco, donde el día lo bañaba una calida estela de luz rosada e intensa, plagado de desconocidas plantas y árboles, de aromáticos olores e intensos colores. Un lugar placentero, sin tiempo, ni ley. Las Irvas y los Elfos campaban abiertamente por sus tierras, conviviendo en armonía, empleando sus magias para sobrevivir en la despiadada noche. Una noche que convertía el paraíso en el más oscuro infierno desconocido, helado, taciturno y sombrío. Ocupado por las bestias oscuras rebeldes que se sublevaron de la magia 'Irvante'; sin embargo, el bienestar de sus habitantes era inigualable.

Aquel intruso humano del clan Ikari, que fue capaz de adentrarse en el tiempo y cruzar las barreras del laberinto del bosque, sembró la desgracia. No sólo espió y robó magias a los elfos durante años, si no que, no conforme con el poder que había conseguido, decidió invadir sus tierras. El afán de poder colmó su mente y traicionó a su propio clan; un día, después de visitar por última vez el Bosque Milenario, se dirigió al antiguo País del Fuego para hablar con el Shogun. Le explicó las mil y una historias que había visto en el interior del bosque y después hizo un trato con él: A cambio de mostrarle los poderes más misterioso y ancestrales del mundo, y regalarle la bestia más codiciada por los humanos, (el dragón), le pedía tener más poder, riquezas y una villa propia con un ejército. Incluso tenía el nombre pensado: La nombraría Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Poco después, el Shogun Daisuke Nakano hizo llamar a sus dos consejeros de guerra, Yuiko Hyuga y Nakamura Uchiha. Tras debatir la propuesta del agonioso Ikari, concluyeron que no perderían nada por visitar el Bosque Milenario si finalmente las historias eran ciertas. Lo que no sabía el estúpido Ikari es que su avaricia era nimia al lado de la tiranía, codicia y soberbia del Shogun Nakano. Si las cosas finalmente eran ciertas, Nakano los haría matar a él y a todo su clan.

Al día siguiente, el impaciente Shogun había mandado preparar sus tropas. Todo el clan Hyuga y el Uchiha, encabezados por Yuiko y Nakamura, estaban preparados para adentrarse en el bosque. Caminaron hacia las tierras boscosas del País largas horas hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Una vez allí no pudieron ver nada de lo que andaban buscando, sólo un espeso bosque de grandes árboles. Aquel Ikari había sido el único capaz de entrar en las tierras imperecederas, por lo que le necesitarían para que, una vez más, abriese la puerta del destino. El Shogun se contentó de no haberle matado anteriormente o todo el viaje hubiese sido en vano. Poco después, el avaricioso Ikari se posicionó ante el gran árbol milenario, por donde días atrás había logrado entrar, y lo intentó. Y lo intentó y lo intentó, pero nada consiguió. Entonces recordó la magia que había espiado y aprendido de los elfos. Pronunció dos palabras en Oblovänur y repentinamente una espese niebla los cubrió y los absorbió. Todos los guerreros estaban en guardia, muy nerviosos ante la situación. Aquel lugar no se parecía en nada a lo que el Ikari había descrito. Les habló de unas tierras de ensueño, bañadas de sol a sol, llena de aromas exóticos y colores vivos que embelesaban la vista. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en un bosque pantanoso, oscuro y taciturno, colmado de olores húmedos y putrefactos. El Shogun creyó que Ikari les había tendido una trampa y entre diez soldados lo capturaron. Antes de que Daisuke Nakano pudiese desenvainar su Katana, la magia de los elfos los envolvió.

Una gran guerra se desencadenó en el lugar, elfos, irvas, dragones y humanos, luchaban por la supervivencia. Fueron múltiples las bajas en combate por parte de los humanos. Sus técnicas eran nefastas contra la magia de los elfos. El hombre Ikari huyó despavorido del lugar y consiguió ocultarse entre cáscaras de huevos de dragón; entre sudor, lágrimas y sangre, finalmente, los elfos derrotaron a los humanos. Pero abandonaron las tierras milenarias. Aquellas hermosas criaturas vivían en armonía en los bosques del más allá. Cuando fueron asaltados, sus principios de tranquilidad se vieron quebrantados y no soportaron la idea de compartir su vida con los sucios humanos. Los elfos iniciaron su marcha en el tiempo hacia otro lugar, a lomos de sus más legendarios dragones y dejaron en herencia a las Irvas, el bosque, las magias blancas y sus futuros dragones. Y así las nombraron, 'Las damas Futaba del Valle Encantado'. Las damas del bosque encargadas de velar por la seguridad del mundo sobrenatural.

Eran pocos los humanos que habían sobrevivido al ataque, entre ellos, el Shogun Daisuke Nakano, Yuiko Hyuga y Nakamura Uchiha, además del estúpido Ikari. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano la ira de las Futaba pesaría sobre ellos. Habían perdido a sus acompañantes, a sus amigos, a sus fieles esposos, lo había perdido todo y se habían visto condenadas a vivir eternamente en un valle encantado rodeadas de humanos. Tal vez fuesen las hadas de nuestros tiempos, tal vez tuviesen poderes sobrenaturales que todos desearíamos, pero ellas no los deseaba, sólo querían volver con sus elfos. Ante la impotencia, descargaron toda su rabia contra los humanos, infundando sobre ellos maldiciones y desgracias que los acompañaría por los siglos de los siglos.

Liberaron a los dragones de fuego, tierra, viento y agua sobre el mundo de Hokkaido. En especial se ensañaron con el País del Fuego. Les ordenaron destruir los palacios de Nakano y apoderarse de sus tierras. Poco a poco y con el paso del tiempo, los dragones se convirtieron en los regentes de la Isla de Hokkaido. Controlaban la naturaleza y se encargaban de proteger la vida, pero siempre bajo su antojo.

Mientras, en el Bosque Milenario, a Nakano le condenaron a vagar eternamente, siendo poco después pasto de los dragones oscuros, las bestias que regentaban la noche del más allá. En el caso del clan Hyuga y el Uchiha, liberaron a los guerreros que habían quedado con vida y condenaron a sus jefes, Yuiko y Nakamura, junto a Daisuke Nakano. Sobre los supervivientes de ambos clanes (tanto los combatientes, como sus hijos) hicieron pesar una fuerte maldición, de la que muchos siglos después, ambos clanes sacarían partido; al los guerreros del clan Hyuga les quemaron sus ojos mediante magia Irvante, provocándoles visiones tridimensionales, incapaces de soportar para la mente humana. Durante muchas décadas los herederos del clan Hyuga nacían malditos por la magia de las damas Futaba, ciegos por sus poderes, obligados a llevar los ojos vendados para no volverse locos con las visiones. Mucho tiempo después, un sabio atrevido del clan, fue capaz de entrenar la visión hasta conseguir una técnica maestra como lo es hoy por hoy el byakugan; a los guerreros del clan Uchiha que liberaron, también les destrozaron la visión con la magia de las Irvas. Ensangrentaron sus ojos, nublando su visión, dejándoles con un porcentaje mínimo de visibilidad, con el cual únicamente distinguían manchas. Al igual que los miembros del clan Hyuga, durante muchos años nacieron ciegos, sin cura, hasta que un sabio maestro de las artes marciales entrenó su visión, hasta conseguir el poderoso sharingan, capaz de seguir la velocidad del rayo. Ambas técnicas tenían relación directa con los ojos de los dragones mágicos del valle: unos ojos capaces de ver todo a su alrededor, a la velocidad de la luz, copiando los movimientos y distinguiendo las energías de las almas. El sharingan eran los ojos del legendario dragón oscuro, amo y señor de la noche y del poder sobrenatural, así como el byakugan lo era del dragón de hielo, poderoso en el agua y en el viento, padre de los dragones de Agua y Viento.

Sin embargo, no sólo el clan Uchiha y el Hyuga fue salpicado de la ira de las Futaba. A aquel que había provocado la guerra, a aquel que se había entrometido en sus vidas y las había destrozado, al codicioso y cobarde Ikari, lo maldecirían con su peor venganza. La mujer del Ikari estaba embarazada y ella cargaría con su ira. Convirtieron a su bebe en la primera bestia humana, mitad dragón, mitad humano y por tanto, primer heredero del clan Ikari como hoy se conoce. Envenenaron a todas las mujeres Ikari (salvo a la embarazada) y dieron el poder de ver almas a todos los miembros masculinos del clan. Las visiones de sus mujeres e hijas muertas, sus espíritus y almas, atormentaba minuto a minuto las mentes de los hombres Ikari, que uno a uno, se fueron quitando la vida. La tragedia del clan humano había llegado y con él su extinción. Cuando ya no quedaba ni uno con vida, la mujer dio a luz y las Futaba le robaron al bebé, apoderándose de él. Al tiempo, la mujer murió de pena, y del clan Ikari ya sólo quedaba el cobarde que los había vendido a todos. El avaricioso Ikari que un día quiso besar el cielo y ahora deseaba abandonarlo para siempre. Cuando ya no quedaba nada del clan, las damas del bosque abandonaron al estúpido Ikari en el laberinto del bosque Milenario y los dragones oscuros terminaron con él.

Transcurridos los años, las Futaba criaron al niño, educándole en sus magias y conocimientos. Crearon un hombre a imagen y semejanza de la belleza enfermiza de un elfo. Su belleza era irresistible. La sensualidad y el erotismo de sus gestos infalible y su carácter propio de un líder. Habían creado a un monstruo humano, con los poderes de un monstruoso dragón. Cuando se hizo mayor le regalaron el País del Fuego. Se convirtió en soberano de las tierras, con el favor de los dragones de su lado y un clan de mujeres entero sólo para él. Viviría por los siglos, en la eterna juventud, gozando de belleza, salud y riquezas. Y además podría proliferar su especie a través de las Futaba, que estarían dispuestas a ser su mujer. Sin embargo, ser eternamente joven e imperecedero no quería decir que fuese invencible. Y no siempre la historia estuvo de su parte. Tuvieron muchos hijos, pero ninguno era capaz de heredar los poderes que las Futaba habían creado. Hasta que un día, pasados siglos, volvió a nacer un nuevo heredero. Y así, lo lograron hasta siete veces más en setecientos años. Pero finalmente la maldición se revolvió contra ellos. El sexto heredero fue una mujer y con ella llegaría el fin de la relación Futaba – Ikari. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo más importante que ocurrió. La heredera mujer, llamada Yui, discrepaba con las doctrinas que los miembros masculinos del clan proclamaban. Eso provocó una guerra interna en el clan que acabó con la vida de los cuatro Ikari más mayores y la sublevación de la Futaba sobre estos. Habían pasado de ser libres, a ser esclavas de ellos y de sus dragones, y con la llegada de Yui, todo había cambiado. Liberó a su vez a la villa Oculta de la Hoja y retiró a los dragones al Valle Legendario Ikari, dejando en manos de su padre el país. Ayudó a la reconstrucción de la villa y asistió al parto de Uchiha Madara, quien más tarde fundaría, junto al conocido Shodai, la villa que hoy por hoy conocemos como Konoha. Durante casi un siglo, Yui se retiró al Valle Encantado con las Futaba, y aprendió toda la magia blanca de ellas y la técnica maestra del clan, 'los ojos del dragón'. Pero Yui nunca fue capaz de controlarlos y necesitaba el famoso libro de sueños para poder descansar. Sin embargo, su hijo Sen si que los heredaría, controlando su poder, el de las almas y el del libro, convirtiéndose así en el esperado Dragón Imperial Blanco; en el interior del Valle Encantado el crecimiento de Yui era muy lento, por lo que décadas después, su aspecto seguía siendo el de una niña. Hace 35 años, el abuelo de Sen fue desterrado por Yui, quien tuvo que deshacerse de él, enviándolo al Bosque Milenario. Sus poderes habían crecido considerablemente y ya casi era incapaz de controlar sus pecados. Había comenzado a hacer la vida imposible a algunos humanos de la villa, y su propia hija, a la edad aparente de 8 años, lo hizo desaparecer. En la villa, todos creían que la joven Yui Ikari era una niña de 8 años, que había crecido al lado de su padre, así como creían que él era un ogro. Lo más importante, es que consideraron que Yui les salvó de la maldición de Suo Ikari, su padre, matándolo. Fue así como comenzó la etapa de gloria para el clan Ikari. Sin embargo, pocos años después, con el nacimiento de Sen, el miedo volvió a apoderarse de los viejos habitantes de la villa, quienes tenían pánico del niño y deseaban su marcha. Su madre hizo sellar sus poderes para protegerle de los aldeanos y viceversa. Con la ayuda de Jiraiya y de la chaman (la vieja) intentó protegerlo, pero casi fue en vano. Los poderes del dragón imperial no se podrían ocultar así como así, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que dejar al niño bajo protección ninja (Jiraiya). Sin embargo, las desgracias sobre el clan no dejaron de llover y con la muerte de Yui, la estancia de Sen en la villa desapareció. Fue enviado a Nagoya, donde convivió con su padre, hasta hace cuatro años. Hoy por hoy, está aquí, sentado delante de la chaman, que un día le protegió y hoy le guía en el camino de la verdad.

Aunque no lo parezca, toda ésta historia de la creación de tu clan mantiene una relación importante con el misterio que debes resolver. Los ojos que el estúpido avaricioso Ikari había deseado poseer sin saber de su existencia, te ayudarán en el camino. Piensa siempre que de no ser por la mala suerte de haber caído en una maldición tan dolorosa, hoy por hoy, el clan Ikari no sería lo que es, como tampoco, el Uchiha o el Hyuga. Le debes las gracias a aquel desgraciado que un día sumió al País en la miseria. Aquí termina mi gran pista y comienza tu nuevo camino. Puedes llamarme cuantas veces desees, sólo debes pensar en mí y allí estaré. – y tras terminar sus largas palabras, desapareció.

¡No! – gritaron Sakura y Sen a la vez.

Mierda, se ha ido. ¿Cuál es la pista? – preguntó Sakura ansiosa, mirando a Sen.

Es demasiada información. No logro recordar ni los nombres. Necesito tiempo para pensarlo todo con calma y recordar con detalle sus palabras.

No hay tiempo, Sen.

Siempre hay tiempo, lo que no ha de haber son pasos en falso. Y si nos vamos sin más tal vez pongamos en peligro la vida de más gente.

¿Y a quien creemos? – replicó Haruno preocupada. – ¿Cuántas son las historias que nos han contado? Ni si quiera sabemos si es verdad que la villa está caída. Llevamos años vagando, Sen, por dios, ¡dime algo!

Yuiko Hyuuga y Nakamura Uchiha.

¿Qué? – enarcó sus cejas, esperando la continuación.

Al primero que nos encontremos, será nuestra próxima pista.

Pero si están muertos, ¡Sen!

Al primer miembro de uno de esos clanes, quiero decir. Ahora no esperemos más. Vamos a Konoha. – Sen se puso en pie y agarró la mano de Sakura, estirando de ella, dirección a Konoha.

Espera Sen, sólo hay dos Uchiha. Y ambos están perdidos. Tal vez sea un Hyuuga. Pero, ¿no deberíamos regresar a por el libro de leyendas antes?

O tal vez se trate de encontrar a esos dos Uchiha. Y no, no vamos a ir a por el libro. Creo a la Futaba y a la chaman.

Nunca encontraremos a los Uchiha juntos. Se odian a muerte y se quieren matar.

Bueno Sakura, pues a lo mejor se trata de evitar que se maten, yo que narices sé. ¿Quieres caminar a Konoha, por favor? Al que encontremos, ya miraremos que pista trae, ¿vale?

Sakura no contestó, y deshaciéndose de la mano de Sen, echó a caminar a paso veloz dirección a Konoha. Ella sólo quería ayudar, pero parecía que todo le molestaba. Empezaba a sentirse algo incomoda y se había dado cuenta que la vida en solitario era mucho más fácil que con más gente. Prefería al Sen del Bosque y pensaba hacerle volver, sí o sí.

Mientras caminaba, se alejaba más del dragón, quien se había quedado atrás al encuentro de tres sombras encapuchadas. Dos hombres y una mujer, engalanados con capas negras y capuchas, se aproximaban a Sen. Los dos hombres se apartaron, saltando hacia dos árboles y retirándose sobre las ramas. La mujer se acercó a menos de dos metros de Sen y se despojó de su capa. En el interior una esbelta joven, de largo cabello rubio, recogido en sendas coletas, zafaba una lanza equipada con una daga afilada en el extremo. En un ágil movimiento, estiró la lanza hasta el cuello de Sen y la sostuvo punzando con la punta de la daga la vena aorta de éste. Antes de que Sen pudiese replicar, lo joven se presentó:

Soy Kanu, exiliada de La Roca. Es hora de luchar, guapito.


	18. Capítulo 17: ¿Luchar o Esperar?

CAPÍTULO 17:

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

**KONOHA: ¿Luchar o Esperar?**

_**21 de Noviembre, 2011. 17.00h**_

_**Refugio del clan Yamanaka**_

Hacía más de tres horas que aguardaban en la penumbra a la espera de algún cambio, de una idea, de un brillante plan que los liberase de la cueva donde ahora se veían atrapados. Inoshi Yamanaka, Shikato Nara y Chomaru Akimichi, se habían reunido en una esquina de la estrecha, pero alargada estancia, para comentar la estrategia a seguir. Hacía minutos que deliberaban y no llegaban a ninguna conclusión. Suerte tenían de ser todos ninjas profesionales (algunos ya en pasado), por lo que no perdían la calma tan fácilmente ante la situación, aunque los ANBU de la arena comenzaban a presentar síntomas de rebeldía e indignación.

Es ridículo seguir esperando… – siseó indignado el líder ANBU de la arena. – Es evidente que la situación en el exterior no ha variado nada y el paso de las horas lo único que hace es demorar el rescate de Temari.

¿Y que prefieres hacer? – Le preguntó cerca del oído su compañero de misión. – La verdad es que no sabemos nada del exterior y si es verdad lo que dice el líder del clan Nara, salir puede ser verdaderamente peligroso.

Súbitamente, alguien irrumpió en los pasadizos, al otro lado de las puertas que los protegían; el refugio de la familia Yamanaka estaba comunicado con muchos más túneles. Inoshi sabía que tras esas puertas existían otros pasadizos en diferentes direcciones a Konoha y conocía todas las comunicaciones, pero también sabía que hacía más de quince años que todos aquellos túneles se habían tapiado. Cada casa prefirió convertir aquellos pasillos en bunker personales, para protegerse de posibles guerras. Es por eso que Inoshi no se esperaba visita al otro lado de las puertas. Había sido la única familia que no había tapiado los pasillos y simplemente se limitó a poner dos frágiles puertas de madera. Éste se aproximó hacia las puertas y haciendo un gesto a Shikato y Chomaru, ambos le cubrieron la espalda.

¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó seguro de si mismo, con voz ronca.

Verdaderamente peligroso, no. Peligrosísimo. – respondió una voz senil. A Inoshi le resultaba muy familiar, pero no alcanzaba a recordar quien podía ser.

Por favor, identifíquese.

Soy Yuko Hyuuga, el viejo sabio del clan. Déjenme pasar.

Todos los hombres de la sala se dispusieron a arrancar las puertas de madera, para dejar entrar al anciano del clan, quien venía acompañado de Neji y Hinata: sus más ilustres tataranietos. Después dejaron espacio para que éste pudiese tomar asiento y descansar del largo trayecto, pues bien mirado, el refugio Yamanaka se situaba al este de la villa, mientras el clan Hyuuga tenía sus instalaciones más allá, en el oeste. Debieron cruzar pasos subterráneos plagados de filtraciones de agua de los ríos Yin y Yang.

En la sala todos los observaban, en especial, al anciano que había dicho unas palabras sobrecogedoras antes de entrar; la estancia era oscura, las velas casi se habían consumido y el aire estaba viciado. Apenas quedaba una gota de oxígeno sin impregnar de aquel olor a humedad y humanidad concentrada. Pronto el viejo se pronunciaría:

Salir al exterior es altamente peligroso. – Concluyó después de mirarles uno a uno a los ojos, con detenimiento y convicción.

Díganos Sabio Yuko, ¿qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Inoshi en el tono más solemne que pudo emplear.

Habéis sido inteligentes, muy astutos. Vuestro encierro ha sido vuestra salvación. No hay nada que se pueda hacer, sólo esperar.

¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que nos muramos asfixiados? ¿Hasta que la muerte llame a la puerta? – replicó desafiante el líder ANBU de la arena.

Hasta que Sen vuelva. – contesto Neji, postrándose ante el ANBU.

¿Quién es Sen? – Se preguntaron en la sala los unos a los otros.

Escuchad al Sabio Yuko.- dijo Hinata invitándoles amablemente, mientras acariciaba la mano de su tatarabuelo.

Shikato Nara, tú lo has visto, tus ojos son testigos, los míos me lo dicen. Tú podrás entenderme completamente. Ha llegado el día que mis allegados tanto esperaban, que mis antepasados habían previsto. Ha llegado el día de saber la verdad, de destapar los muertos del pasado, las mentiras y los engaños, el día del juicio final. Nuestro verdugo: la niebla. Nuestra salvación: Sen. Dinos Shikato, ¿qué viste en la niebla? – dijo el viejo, con la mirada perdida, sin fijarse en nadie, cual hombre ciego.

Shikato comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. No sabía si realmente el sabio Yuko Hyuuga se refería a lo mismo que el había visto en la niebla, o si tal vez se referían a cosas distintas y cuando comenzase a explicar lo que creyó ver, nadie le creería y le tomarían por loco. En cualquier caso, no tenía más opción, ¿cómo iba a negarse a contestar al gran Yuko? Erguido, intentado ser lo más convincente posible, se dispuso a explicarles sus visiones:

Después que la niebla absorbiera a Temari, todos decidimos retirarnos al refugio del clan Yamanaka. Huimos para salvarnos. Sólo hubo un hombre, un valiente ANBU de la arena, que quedó en el exterior. Se resistió a abandonar a su líder y a creer que la había perdido. Largos minutos estuvo luchando contra la densa nube, pero todo era en vano. Le vimos con nuestros propios ojos. – miró a su alrededor, buscando el asentimiento de los presentes. – Le vi. Intentaba penetrar la niebla, adentrarse en su interior, cada vez con más fuerza, con más garra y decisión, pero era imposible. Sólo se chocaba contra un muro invisible que le estaba derrotando poco a poco. Intentamos que lo dejase. Le llamamos diversas veces para que abandonase, para que se reuniese con nosotros, pero no quiso. No podíamos obligarle, era su decisión y nadie iba a arriesgar su vida para salvar a un hombre que no quería regresar. Ni tan si quiera era nuestro deber. Tal vez sí nuestra obligación moral, pero las ganas de vivir y de salvarnos se apoderaron de nosotros. Él, testarudo, seguía intentando una y otra vez poder traspasar al otro lado del espeso manto blanco, pero no hacía más que golpearse. Finalmente decidimos que lo mejor sería cerrar todas las puertas y oberturas del refugio, y esperar a que la masa nebulosa cesara. – Shikato tomó aire, dio un rodeo con su mirada alrededor y se detuvo ante los ojos del viejo sabio, para después retirar su mirada al suelo y continuar. – Fui el único que se quedó en la entrada para cerrarla. Junté la puerta y busqué una rendija para vigilar el exterior, con la esperanza de que aquel valiente hombre dejase de luchar y volviese al refugio con nosotros. Miraba por aquella rendija a la espera de poder abrirle las puertas. Pero nada de eso sucedió. De repente algo extraño ocurrió ahí fuera. – Todos en la sala fijaron sus miradas sobre Shikato, a la espera de la continuación, pues hasta el momento, todo lo que había contado también lo habían vivido y era duro recordarlo. – La última vez que vi aquel hombre golpearse contra el muro de niebla, algo similar a un brazo de nube le envolvió. No sé como explicarlo mejor, sólo puedo decir que algo le rodeó todo el cuerpo, elevándolo unos diez metros del suelo y a medida que subía, parecía que su cuerpo se tornaba más oscuro, como si estuviese perdiendo su color, degradándose, volviéndose negruzco o grisáceo, quien sabe. Algo similar a la ceniza, diría yo. Sin embargo lo más estremecedor fue ver como su cuerpo se retorcía entero, mientras sofocaba alaridos guturales, más parecidos a un animal salvaje que a la voz de un humano. Se retorcía por completo, sus brazos, piernas, torso, era imposible que le quedase algún hueso entero. No conozco ninguna persona capaz de retorcerse de esa manera, ni los mismísimos contorsionistas serían capaces de hacerlo. Eso era inhumano. Y de repente, después de todo aquel espectáculo repugnante, el silenció volvió a reinar la calle. Igual que cuando parecía que Temari había detenido con su tornado el avance de la niebla. Esto que os cuento fue cuestión de segundos, fue visto y no visto. El cuerpo grisáceo del ANBU se volatilizó con la manga de nube. No dejaba de buscarle con la mirada en el espacio reducido que me dejaba la rendija, de un lado a otro e la calle, alrededor de la niebla, pero no podía ver nada, allí ya no estaba. Y de repente un ser extraño apareció ante mis ojos. Fue una sensación horrible, parecía que estuviese vacío, que no tuviese vida, era inhumano, pero puedo cerciorar que era él mismo. Salía de la nube, a grandes pasos agigantados, pero no se movía en el espacio tiempo que nosotros conocemos, el daba un paso y su cuerpo se trasladaba más de tres metros, aparecía y desaparecía al caminar, muy veloz, pero terrorífico. Antes de que me diese cuenta lo tenía frente a mí, cara a cara. Su ojo perdido miraba fijamente mi pupila a través de la rendija y entonces perdí el control, sentí que algo me invadía y podía obligarme a cualquier cosa. Noté como mi pupila comenzaba a dilatarse, como si la oscuridad reinase mi ser y el ANBU la estuviese introduciendo en mí a través de mi ojo...me quería robar la vida. Quería llevarse mi voluntad…para mi suerte alguien vino con la cinta aislante y volví al mundo real cuando finalmente, conseguí apartar la mirada de su ojo. – hizo una pausa y el sepulcral silencio continuó. Todos en la sala le miraban incrédulos, escépticos, pero a la vez asustados, pues era evidente que Shikato Nara no ganaba nada contándoles una mentira, por lo que suponían que su testimonio era bien cierto, pero incomprensible. El hombre se percato de que su confesión había sido muy chocante y que no había sido suficiente para los presentes, esperaban una solución, una esperanza, un final feliz…pero Shikato no podía contarlo, pues no conocía ese final. – No sé que era, sólo sé que era el mismo hombre que había luchado desesperadamente por salvar a Temari. Físicamente era él. Estaba más demacrado, parecía enfermo, pero era él, no me cabe duda. Era horrible, sobrehumano…

¿Crees que Temari-sama también ha caído? – preguntó el líder ANBU de la arena.

No creo nada, porque ni si quiera sé si puedo creer lo que mis ojos han visto estas últimas horas. – respondió con resignación el padre Nara.

Pensaba que haber explicado todo aquello no había servido de nada, sólo para caldear más el ambiente y perder credibilidad ante los ninjas de la sala. Pero antes de que pudiese deprimirse más, Neji y el sabio Yuko le contestaron.

Señor Shikato Nara, le aseguro que lo que usted vio es totalmente real. Hace cuatro años, Hinata y yo sufrimos un episodio de visiones provocadas por el clan Ikari. Lo que nosotros vimos entonces no era exactamente real. De hecho, nunca sabremos a ciencia cierta que vimos, pues nadie tuvo la oportunidad de explicárnoslo. Pero le puedo asegurar que hay una gran diferencia entre lo que usted ha visto hoy y lo que nosotros vimos antaño: Aquellas visiones eran inofensivas. No eran personas reales, tal vez eran invocaciones espectrales, no sé decirle, pero no buscaban dañarnos, carecían de maldad y sobretodo, de poderes para hacer acciones intencionadas para bien o para mal. Lo que usted ha visto, no sólo tiene chakra, si no que además lo emplea con malas intenciones. Son enviados del enemigo…– dijo, retirándose a la vera de su joven prima.

Señores, hace muchos años los humanos jugaron con fuego en estas tierras. Descubrieron poderes que no habían sido pensados para ellos y no dudaron en utilizarlos. Para obtenerlos, los humanos causaron muchos daños, destrozos y dolor a otros seres vivos. Es cierto que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con aquellas personas que un día decidieron hacer el mal, pero desgraciadamente, no sólo somos descendientes, de ellos, lucrándonos así de los poderes que obtuvieron entonces (a los que ahora les llamamos, barreras de sangre), si no que además seguimos dañando a nuestro prójimo, matando, mintiendo y robando. No hemos cambiado nada respecto a aquellos antepasados, sólo hemos ido a peor. Pues hoy ha llegado el día de pagar todo el daño hecho. Las puertas del pasado se abren ante nosotros para darnos una lección. No es el enemigo el que nos envía el ataque, como dice Neji, hemos sido nosotros mismos los que lo hemos provocado. Sólo nos queda una esperanza de liberación.

¿Cómo lo hemos provocado? ¿Y cual es nuestra esperanza? – le preguntó una vez más el líder ANBU, quien cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

¿Quieres salir al exterior? Hazlo, nadie te está reteniendo. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, atended bien: Sólo aquellos que tienen el corazón puro y el alma limpia pueden caminar por la niebla sin que 'Ella' os devore. Si habéis jugado a ser dios, y en esta sala creo que casi todos hemos matado a alguien alguna vez, no tendréis escapatoria. Vuestro pacto será vuestra vida. Poder a cambio de muerte. Sólo los estúpidos entregan su alma al diablo. – respondió el sabio Hyuuga, culminando su discurso con una mirada amenazante al grupo.

El ambiente cada vez era más tenso y temeroso. Las historias que estaban contando eran bastante sobrenaturales. Los ninjas estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con bestias feroces y fuertes enemigos humanos. Eran valientes y poderosos, y no tenían miedo a su más fuerte enemigo, pues siempre sabían como defenderse. Eso era un ninja. Pero ¿quien se defiende de un poder que no se puede palpar? No sabían a ciencia cierta de que hablaba el viejo y Shikato Nara, pero estaba claro que no era de un grupo de ninjas armados. El líder ANBU no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar más sobre el tema. Quería saber para poder enfrentarse al enemigo, no estaba dispuesto a perder más efectivos, ante todo su objetivo era terminar la misión, pero cuanto menos bajas obtuviese mejor, y de momento el ranking de bajas era deprimente.

¿Quién es 'Ella'? – le dijo al viejo sabio mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Yuko Hyuuga comenzó a toser desmesuradamente. La humedad del ambiente inundaba su ya vieja y estrecha garganta, maltrecha por los años, que poco a poco se apagaba, ahogándose en una tos seca y dura. Sus tataranietos le miraban preocupados, arropándole entre sus brazos, que acariciaban suavemente su espalda, intentando acompañar el ritmo de su respiración. Hinata le cubrió con una capa que ella misma llevaba puesta, mientras él les dedicaba su más tierna sonrisa. Los demás les observaban, a la espera de su respuesta.

Ella, la dama de los dragones oscuros. La bestia más temida de mis días y de los días de mis antepasados. El dragón de la noche, de las sombras y de la oscuridad. El dragón de lo oculto y lo desconocido, de aquello que no podemos alcanzar. Una mujer que los gobierna a todos y los tiene a su merced. Un ser despiadado que sólo se detendrá ante la autoridad y la bondad de su Rey, el dragón Imperial. Ese joven al que andamos esperando; nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verla, no sé quien es ella, pero se únicamente como se la puede liberar: El cofre del libro de leyendas ocultas del clan Ikari, alberga en su interior el arma con el que se encierran las almas malignas y éstas mismas. Es decir, el libro, los dragones oscuros y las almas captadas. Sólo un miembro del mismo clan Ikari, ya fallecido, puede abrir el cofre al tocarlo, liberando así a los dragones oscuros. Es difícil creer que las almas existen y que vagan a nuestro alrededor, pero es más temible creer que esas almas pueden andar buscando venganza, pues no se me ocurre otro motivo por el cual un miembro del clan Ikari decida liberar su peor maldición sobre su propia tierra.

La sala cada vez estaba más sorprendida y temerosa. Realmente estaban hablando de seres muertos que volvían para buscar venganza, pero era imposible de creer. Existían grandes técnicas, basadas en dioses de las almas que encerraban los espíritus de los malos hombres y mujeres. Eran pocos los que habían tenido la oportunidad de ver una de esas técnicas en directo. Pero el hecho de que las técnicas existiesen, no quería decir que realmente creyesen que era el dios de las almas o los espíritus del mal, sólo creían que era una forma de llamarles; Shikamaru hacía rato que no escuchaba la conversación. Estaba oyendo al viejo sabio murmurar historias, pero su mente estaba abstraída en un único objetivo:

Yo, señor Hyuuga. Yo iré ahí fuera. – dijo enérgico Shikamaru.

¿Bromeas? – dijo el líder ANBU de la arena.

No. Soy el único que puede salir al exterior. Lo sé a ciencia cierta.

¿Por qué? – replicó.

Nunca maté a nadie. No tuve la necesidad de hacerlo, ni tan sólo sé si tendía valor de matar. – terminó tímidamente, agachando su mirada avergonzado.

Los ANBU de la arena quedaron sorprendidos ante la afirmación de Shikamaru. Era un joven muy conocido, tanto en Konoha, como más allá de la frontera, pues era un médico excelente y algunas de las medicinas que había fabricado se comercializaban fuera del País del Fuego, bajo el sello de la familia Nara. Por supuesto, estaban convencidos por los rumores de que, al igual que su padre era un prestigioso ninja, él también lo sería y que por lo tanto, alguna vez se habría enfrentado a algún enemigo que sin más remedio debió de matar en combate. Pero sorprendentemente, no era el caso.

Yuko Hyuuga escuchaba con atención y analizaba las reacciones de los presentes y del mismo Shikamaru al ofrecerse a salir al exterior. Dejo transcurrir unos segundos antes de intervenir, a la espera de ver como evolucionaba la actitud del joven, si se arrepentía de lo dicho o si lo reafirmaba. Le gustaba analizar comportamientos.

Si realmente es cierto lo que dices, puedes ayudarnos mucho saliendo al exterior. Pero antes deberías pensarlo con calma. Debes estar seguro al cien por cien de tu decisión. Sé que nadie se olvida de si mato a alguien con sus propias manos o no, pero la dama no distingue entre los homicidios premeditados y los ejercidos en defensa propia o los homicidios involuntarios. Además, no es la única premisa que implica haber jugado a ser Dios. Incitar a matar o al suicidio, también es jugar con el poder del más allá.

No se preocupe señor Yuko, estoy seguro totalmente. Uno de los motivos por los cuales dejé mi carrera ninja fue ese, no deseaba matar a nadie. Dígame que puedo hacer.

El viejo Hyuuga le miraba orgulloso de sus palabras, pero aún quedaba lo más duro por comunicarle.

Joven, hace días que Ino desapareció. No sé si ella asesinó o no a alguien alguna vez en su vida, pero cabe la posibilidad de que si fuese que sí y ella este atrapada, secuestrada o perdida en algún lugar de Konoha, y en ese caso la niebla la haya alcanzado, su cuerpo, su alma, su ser, ha podido ser conquistado por la dama de los dragones. No quiero anticipar los hechos, pero debes saber que si sales ahí fuera y te reencuentras con ella, tal vez no sea tu mujer tal y como la conocías y que bajo ningún concepto deberías hacerle caso.

Pero eso es terrible! – dijo Chouji mirando a Shikamaru.

¿Quiere decir que nunca podré recuperar a mi mujer en ese caso? ¿Será un proceso irreversible? – preguntó serio Shikamaru.

No deberías salir, por favor Nara. – Le dijo Chouji a su mejor amigo agarrándole por los antebrazos, intentando atraer su mirada, pero era inútil, estaba convencido y pensaba salir al exterior a cualquier precio.

El viejo suspiró, agachó la mirada y reflexionó durante unos minutos la respuesta que iba a dar a Shikamaru. Era una situación muy difícil, pues el viejo sabio sentía un gran respeto por Inoshi Yamanaka, padre de la joven, y ahora estaba enviando al yerno de éste a una suerte insegura. Yamanaka se interpuso entre Chouji y Shikamaru, e intentó convencerle de que lo que hacía era una locura y no debía salir, pero fue imposible. Lo tenía decidido. Inoshi ante la impotencia, deseaba poder acompañar a Shikamaru, quería ayudarle y salvar a su hija si era posible, ¿pero como? Él si que había matado a cientos, salir al exterior era sentenciarse a muerte y dar más problemas a Shikamaru, pues tendría que lidiar contra él. Sólo le quedaba la resignación y la espera. Deseó suerte a Shikamaru y lo abrazó como si fuese su propio hijo.

Joven Nara, es mi primer contacto con la dama de los dragones en toda su existencia conocida para mí. He estado meditando una respuesta justa y correcta, pero no puedo decirte a ciencia cierta la verdad, sólo puedo darte mis hipótesis. No estoy seguro de sus intenciones, pero si existe en la mano de éste viejo tullido la posibilidad de salvar a Ino, lo haré.

Loable, un acto heroico por parte del Sabio de la villa, pero en realidad no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y sus tataranietos lo sabía muy bien. Hace algún tiempo puso su vida en peligro cuando intervino ante la muerte de Hanabi. Debía proteger a su clan deteniendo la epidemia y él fue quien se ofreció para salvarlos; Neji era quien entendía mejor los motivos de su viejo tatarabuelo. Yuko era un hombre muy mayor y aunque a los sabios Hyuuga les concedían la longevidad, no disfrutaban de juventud eterna. Así que no se podía decir que se deleitasen de su vida, plagada de achaques y dolores dados por la larga edad. Sin embargo, el hecho de ser más longevos no era por sus grandes conocimientos o sus grandes hazañas, si no porque tenían un deber que cumplir, el cual evidentemente nadie más podía completar. Neji siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber cual era ese trabajo encomendado, tal vez era salvarlos de la niebla, o tal vez guiarlos a la salvación. En cualquier caso, creía que su viejo tatarabuelo arriesgaba su vida más de una vez, a sabiendas de que su deber aún incumplido no le permitiría morir hasta completarlo. Era un hombre muy inteligente y muy astuto, de eso no cabía ninguna duda y Neji lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Señor Yuko, no es necesario que lo haga, antes daría yo mi vida por ella. Usted tiene más que enseñar a este mundo que yo. – dijo Shikamaru humildemente.

No seas estúpido, te subestimas habitualmente y eso te devalúa por fuera, y sobretodo por dentro. Tienes muchas más posibilidades de las que crees. Si ya estas seguro de tu decisión, acompáñanos. En nuestra casa, tenemos un lugar seguro para abrir una puerta al exterior.

Shikamaru no vaciló ni un segundo más y acompañó a los tres Hyuuga por los pasillos, no sin antes despedirse de su familia y amigos y dar recuerdos a su querida madre.

**AKATSUKI: Sosiego**

_**21 de Noviembre, 2011. 17.00h**_

_**Lugar desconocido**_

Dos hombres de mediana edad yacían tumbados en el suelo, dormidos, atados por sus pies con cadenas a una gran roca que hacía de ancla. Su aspecto era deplorable. Echándoles un vistazo se podría decir que habían perdido más de quince kilos de peso. Sus camisetas estaban raídas, sucias de barro y sudor. Por suerte alguien les había dotado de unos pantalones limpios y reposaban sobre dos esterillas de cabuya. Cerca de la roca a la que habían sido encadenados, yacían dos cuencos de cerámica llenos de una pasta amarilla plagada de moscas y a su lado un gran cántaro partido rebosante de agua caliente, pues tras la roca había una pequeña zanja en el suelo, de donde salían fuertes llamas y un fulgor incandescente que los abrasaba.

Pronto se acercó uno de sus secuestradores.

¡Despertad zánganos! ¿Pensáis estar todo el día durmiendo? El sol está asomando por la colina.

Mitsui entreabrió su ojo derecho. Rojizo y legañoso, denotaba que necesitaban un buen baño y un largo descanso. Pensó un momento en la irónica frase del akatsuki y volvió a cerrarlos.

Estamos despiertos, pero no tenemos fuerzas para movernos. Además hace cuatro años que no vemos el sol. Necesitamos comer. – dijo Fukada, mientras Hidan reía a carcajadas.

¿No me digas? Ahí tienes un buen plato de comida y no te la comes. Hasta que no terminéis con ese no habrá más.

Pero ese plato lleva ahí tres días, está podrida.

¿Y?

Hidan dio media vuelta y se dirigió al consejo donde le esperaban los demás miembros de la organización.

¿Cómo se encuentran nuestros inquilinos? – Preguntó Pain.

Reacios a comer, creo que están en huelga de hambre. A este paso caerán enfermos. – respondió irónico Hidan.

Vamos, no me jodas, si llevas días sin llevarles comida, además, ya están enfermos. – dijo Kisame.

Eso no es asunto tuyo. – Le reprochó Kazuzu.

Está bien. Hidan tengo una misión para ti, así que otro se tendrá que ocupar de los rehenes. ¿Alguien está dispuesto? ¿Los abandonamos a su suerte?

Eso no lo puedes hacer, no. Podía llegar a Konoha, sí, y delatarnos, sí. – replicó Deidara.

Bueno, antes de dejarlos a su suerte los mataré. De todas maneras no nos han servido de nada. Seguimos sin Bijuus y sin el libro. Es absurdo seguir alimentándoles, son dos bocas más que alimentar y más pérdidas para nosotros. – dijo Hidan

No os precipitéis. – intervino Zetsu. – Las cosas se están moviendo y pueden ponerse de nuestro lado. Danzo está al borde de la muerte y sin sucesor. El paradero de Orochimaru sigue siendo desconocido, por lo que Danzo no tiene cura. Konoha no levanta cabeza y la niebla está arrasando con todos los ninjas medianamente competentes. Se están quedando sin fuerzas que protejan lo poco que les queda de villa, tanto por parte de los efectivos de Danzo, como por parte de la antigua Konoha. Esos dragones oscuros nos están haciendo un gran favor. Pero lo más interesante es la reunión que se está produciendo en éste mismo instante, cerca de las montañas que lindan con el barrio del clan Uchiha. Tenemos un gran número de objetivos concentrados allí y puede ser el momento más idóneo para hacernos con ellos.

¿Qué objetivos? – preguntó Konan.

Algunos de nuestros deseados Bijuus, con alguna que otra sorpresa que está con él.

En ese caso, fijemos el objetivo. Itachi y Kisame, quedaos a cargo de los rehenes. Hidan y Kazuzu, retiraos a Konoha y recabar más información. Zetsu, no pierdas de vista el objetivo. Deidara y Sasori, reuniros con él. Konan, nosotros iremos a la lluvia, tenemos que ver a Kaede. No rompáis el círculo e ir informando de las novedades.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos desaparecieron. Itachi y Kisame se quedaron solos. Se aproximaron a los pies de los rehenes y analizaron la situación. Era repugnante y deprimente. El estado en el que se encontraban los dos hombres era crítico. Parecían cadáveres de no ser porque de vez en cuando movían sus párpados. Era la hora de ser algo más benévolos con aquellos dos hombres.

Vaya puta peste, joder. Aquí no hay quien pare. Si no se han muerto de inanición es un milagro, pero lo que si que es un milagro es que no se hayan muerto del hedor. – dijo Kisame, ocultándose detrás del cuello de la capa.

Aunque no le servía de nada, pues sólo estaba exagerando, no tenía ni la menor idea de si olía mal o no. No podía oler nada. Itachi le miró de reojo mientras se cubría la cara con un pañuelo, para evitar posibles enfermedades y protegerse del mal olor.

¿Crees que tu hermano sigue vivo? En cuatro años no hemos encontrado ni rastro de él, ni de orochimaru…

…

No te molestes, no tengo intención de que esté muerto. Sé que él no tuvo la culpa de nada.

…

No le hemos buscando, luego, no podemos saber si está con vida; ¿nos llevamos a estos tíos a la caseta? Allí podemos lavarlos y alimentarlos como es debido. Por lo menos allí no nos estará vigilando. Ya me entiendes.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y procedieron a trasladarlos, evitando ser vistos por Zetsu. Les llevarían a una caseta que hacía años Kisame e Itachi habían adquirido a escondidas de la organización. Se encontraba en paradero desconocido y nadie tenía constancia de su existencia.

**KONOHA: La daga dorada**

_**21 de Noviembre, 2011. 17.10h**_

_**Sendero Clan Uchiha, Montañas Uchiha**_

Sasuke se retiró a la rama más alta del árbol que cercaba a Kanu y Sen. Desde ella podía observar con detenimiento como transcurría el combate y la conversación entre ambos. Además, podía asegurarse de la distancia a la que se situaba la niebla que los acechaba.

Sakura había echado a caminar enfadada con Sen por sus últimas palabras y se descuidó que éste la siguiese, pues había sido detenido por la bella Kanu. Súbitamente una fragancia la desbordó. Era inequívoco. Reconocía ese aroma auque pasasen cientos de años. Era él y estaba cerca, ¿pero donde? Rápidamente se giró sobre sus propios pasos y vio a Sen con aquella mujer. ¡Y el olor de Sasuke procedía de ella! Sakura no vaciló ni un instante y se acercó velozmente hacia su compañero, salvaguardando las distancias con la joven.

Sasuke pudo avistar a Sakura y advirtió al tercer compañero, también oculto en las ramas de los árboles frente a Sasuke, que no interviniese en el combate, aunque hubiese un nuevo adversario. Éste asintió con un gesto.

¿Y tú quien eres? Si no quieres salir malherida, más te vale que no intervengas en este duelo. – le dijo Kanu a Sakura.

No seas inepta. Si hay alguien que tiene las de perder, eres tú. Yo que tú bajaba esa lanza. No sabes con quien te estás enfrentando. – Kanu se echó a reír.

No soy tan estúpida. Sé perfectamente quien es y puedo darte detalles. ¿Quieres saber quien sabe más de él? Adelante, atrévete. Hikaru Sen Ikari, dragón imperial blanco. Perteneciente al clan extinguido Ikari, único en su especie. Un metro ochenta y cuatro de altura y alrededor de cincuenta y cuatro kilogramos de peso, una pluma dada su constitución no humana en órganos y huesos. Si quieres te puedo decir hasta cuanto le mide la polla, ¿o me lo dirás tú?

Patética…

¿Rabiosa? – le dijo Kanu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fue entonces cuando Sen aprovechó para deshacerse de la lanza que le estaba marcando el cuello. Se retiró unos metros atrás y se puso en guardia. Kanu siseó agitando levemente su cabeza en señal de descontento.

Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿quieres guerra, no? Pues has de saber que ninguna de tus estúpidas técnicas, esas que te han enseñado las zorritas Futaba, te servirán de nada. Mi arma es infalible contra ti. – Sasuke hizo una señal a Kanu, advirtiéndola de que no usara esa arma contra él, pues su objetivo no era dañar al dragón, sino ponerle a prueba. Kanu asintió en un gesto rebelde y pasó a la acción. – No aguanto más. Que empiece el combate.

Ésta se abalanzó sobre Sen, intentando blandirle con la lanza. Su largo mango estaba equipado en la punta con una fina daga dorada que aún estaba protegida con una funda, pero eso no impedía que los golpes fuesen dolorosos. Sen se había percatado de ello y se sorprendió. No estaba muy seguro de cómo interpretarlo: O bien no quería matarle y sólo le estaba poniendo a prueba, o bien estaba tan creída de sus posibilidades que no necesitaba ni una daga para herirle. Sea como fuere, si dispuso para defenderse. Los golpes de Kanu eran muy rápidos y contundentes. Apenas dejaban tiempo para acercarse a ella. Siempre atacaba en el mismo radio de acción, cerca de unos 2 metros, pero eso imposibilitaba a Sen para poder atacarla con taijutsu. Sin embargo el ninjutsu también era inútil, pues ella no le dejaba tiempo ni de respirar. Cada vez las lanzadas eran más largas y Sen iba perdiendo campo de defensa, retrocediendo sobre sus propios pasos, acorralándose. Se había situado bajo el árbol en el que Sasuke restaba para visualizar el combate y desde allí lo veía todo muy claro: Para Sen el combate ni había empezado, mientras que para Kanu, las estocadas que estaba dando, comenzaban a pasarle factura en sus brazos, los cuales se iban cansando poco a poco. Para ella había llegado el momento de emplear el Ninjutsu. En dos giros, recogió su lanza y se la colgó tras su espalda, para así poder iniciar los sellos de agua. Pronto, en el pantano que los rodeaba, se conformó la silueta de un dragón líquido. No había conseguido separar el barro del agua, así que estaba más pastoso y pesado de lo normal, pero eso no le impedía ejecutar su técnica. Sen estaba atónito, pues él no era el único dragón del combate, ni del mundo que conocía. En su despiste, Kanu aprovechó para atacarle de lleno por la espalda, golpeándole y arrastrándole hacia los matorrales que rodeaban los árboles. El árbol en el que estaba Sasuke se sacudió fuertemente y le hizo abandonarlo, reuniéndose con su tercer compañero en un árbol más alejado. Rápidamente Sen se levantó y se alejó de la zona, pues estaba rodeado de charcos que favorecían a Kanu para sus posteriores ataques. Realmente Sen tenía muchos más conocimientos en Ninjutsu y más chakra que la propia Kanu, pero su inexperiencia en combate le pasaba factura. No estaba listo para entrar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un ninja del nivel de Kanu. Su mente no discurría las soluciones tan rápido como ella y aunque era consciente de que le atacaría, nunca llegaba a tiempo para averiguar el cómo. Para suerte de Sen, su poderoso cuerpo le protegía del Ninjutsu de la bella mujer. Fue entonces cuando éste cayó en la cuenta de algo: Kanu estaba dotada de una gran lanza de casi dos metros, que manejaba con una inmensurable destreza, pero no la había visto golpearle con su físico ni una sola vez. Ese era su punto débil. Si él lograba alcanzarla, con un simple taijutsu estaría derrotada. Pero ¿cómo llegaría hasta ella con ese dragón de agua protegiéndola? Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sen se estaba desconcentrando del combate, estaba demasiado pensativo y eso podría hacerle perder, así que sin dudarlo dos veces llamó su atención. Tenía que ayudarle a planificar una estrategia, aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender del mundo ninja, no sólo consistía en saberse las técnicas y saber desarrollarlas, si no en el cómo y cuándo hacerlo.

¿Qué? ¿No sabe defenderse de otro dragón? ¿No te han enseñado? Pobrecito, que patético. Y tú, emperifollada, ¿piensas que un niñato te va a salvar la vida? Estás más perdida…éste no es ninja, ni es nada.

Cierra el pico. – gritó Sakura. – Por sus venas corre la sangre más real de todos los presentes. Si hay alguien aquí que sea ninja de herencia, ese es él. Así que cierra la boca o te la coso.

No me hagas reír, nena, ¿acaso estas rabiosa por qué aún no te lo has podido tirar?

Eres la cosa más ordinaria que he conocido en mi vida…- terminó Sakura con una mirada de reproche y dirigiéndose hacia Sen. - ¿Recuerdas las técnicas de fuego?

Así es. – dijo Sen sin quitar ojo a Kanu.

Es el momento.

No había humedad suficiente en el ambiente para que Kanu pudiese defenderse de las fauces del dragón de fuego, pero por si acaso, la sumiría en las puertas del infierno y así evitar posibles sorpresas. Era el momento de intentar alcanzarla cerca de los dos metros, ese era su punto débil.

Los ojos de Sen se tornaron amarillos. Sasuke analizaba la situación con detenimiento. Que los ojos del adversario tomasen ese aspecto podía significar que este poseyese algún tipo de doujutsu o técnica relacionada. Súbitamente el ambiente comenzó a caldearse y unas fulgorosas llamas rodearon a Sen. Le envolvían pero nunca llegaban a rozarle y lentamente su entorno de tornó fuego vivaz y descontrolado. La hierba se quemaba a pasos agigantados, avanzando hacia los matorrales y después los árboles que sucumbían a la gran boca de fuego. Sasuke dudó un instante, pero rápidamente lo comprendió. Activo su Sharingan y a través de las llamas pudo ver a Sakura, la cual no se inmutaba y estaba en mitad del fuego. Ella podía evitar los genjutsu, como también lo podía hacer él, pero no estaba claro si Kanu y su tercer compañero podrían hacerlo. No era un genjutsu cualquiera, era muy poderoso e incluso utilizando el sharingan no podía evitar ver las llamas rodearle, sólo evitaba sentirlas, pero con gran dificultad; sin más preámbulos, se dirigió a la rama del mismo árbol en la que se encontraba su compañero para sacarle de allí, fue entonces cuando Sakura le vio.

No pudo distinguir quien era, pero se percató de que en el combate había alguien más y debía ocuparse de él o ella, para que no pillase a Sen desprevenido. Las habilidades de Sakura y su capacidad de percepción habían aumentado considerablemente en su estancia en el Bosque con Sen, pues entrenarse con él era muy duro y requería mucha fuerza y sobretodo una gran resistencia, cosas que ahora para Sakura eran básicas. Nada quedaba ya de la antigua Sakura, ahora se atrevería a enfrentarse incluso con su maestra Tsunade, sin miedo a perder en el primer golpe. Eso decía mucho del gran avance que había logrado la joven Sakura como ninja; sin perder más tiempo, advirtió a Sen que se dirigía a los árboles y desapareció.

Mientras, Kanu retrocedía, intentando evitar que las llamas la alcanzasen, camino de las arenas movedizas. Las llamas del dragón imperial eran demasiado poderosas para intentar hacerle frente y sólo le quedaba una solución: meterse en el agua de las arenas. Pronto hundió sus pies y las aguas los atraparon. Cuando estuvo apunto de alcanzarle la primera llamarada, la tensión que provocó en su cuerpo hizo que las arenas la absorbiesen más, apretando sus tobillos. El fuerte dolor la hizo salir del genjutsu en el que estaba sumida y entonces pudo ver la trampa en la que había caído. Sen sólo quería atraparla contra la arena, cogida por las piernas, en un radio fijo donde no pudiese variar la posición de sus dos métodos de defensa. Si Sen se acercaba a un metro, estaría perdida, pues su lanza no le serviría para defenderse. Ahora sólo le quedaban sus dos manos. Un plan excelente.

Has sido muy astuto. ¿Tú solito o te lo han chivado? No sabía que fueses capaz de controlar la técnica maestra del clan, los anteriores herederos no eran capaces de controlarse a si mismos en éste estado, cuando sus ojos salían a la luz. Desconozco que poder tienen y que pueden llegar a hacer, pero bueno, ya sé que el genjutsu es uno de ellos ¿muy típico, no? Vamos, no tengas miedo, acércate, te estoy esperándome…puedes tomarme…

No necesito acercarme. No quiero nada de ti. Eres tú y tus dos compañeros los que se han interpuesto en nuestro camino. Dime que quieres y te ayudaré a salir de las arenas. No quiero hacerte daño.

Oh! Qué nobleza! – dijo Kanu con soberbia ironía. – No necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí y olvídate, no quiero nada, sólo estorbabas en mi camino.

De acuerdo. En ese caso, iré a ver que hace Sakura…hay dos personas más y ella está sola.

Cometes un grave error. Al enemigo no se le deja con vida.

¿Acaso eres mi enemigo? No veo que puedas hacer nada desde la arena, cuanto más rabiosa te pongas y te muevas, más te hundirás…la naturaleza es sabia. – y Sen se retiró tras Sakura.

Habían comenzado una persecución entre los árboles que rodaban la gran balsa de arenas. Sasuke intentaba ocultarse de la joven Sakura, pues quería seguir viendo la evolución del combate, pero ella no hacía más que seguirles de rama en rama. De repente Sen les rodeó por el lado opuesto. Su única opción era saltar al claro de tierra donde se había desarrollado en combate. Sen procedió a saltar tras ellos, pero sin embargo Sakura se quedó atónita en su rama. No lo podía creer.

Y bien, ¿Alguien puede decirme qué queréis? – dijo Sen mirando a los dos – Oye, ¿te conozco, no? – añadió enarcando una ceja mientras los miraba.

En ese mismo instante, Kanu absorbió con su técnica maestra toda el agua de la arena que la rodeaba y así creó un nuevo dragón volador, que giraba sobre ella sin cesar. El dragón la absorbió, liberándola de las arenas movedizas y se introdujo en el interior del tornado que estaba formando el dragón durante sus vueltas. Desde el interior, se equipó con su lanza, desenfundó su daga y se dispuso a avanzar en dirección a Sen y los demás. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Kanu avanzaba veloz y sus giros hacían imposible distinguir la daga de la lanza en movimiento. Se apartaron, pero no pudieron evitar los diversos cortes de su lanza. Rápidamente, Sasuke canalizó un chidori por el rastro de agua que Kanu dejaba a su paso y consiguió electrocutarla, deshaciendo así la técnica del tornado.

Las heridas que Kanu había provocado a sus compañeros, se cerraron y cicatrizaron rápidamente. Pero en el caso de Sen no fue así. Tenía un solo corte, muy superficial, pero suficiente para resbalar sangre. Se encontraba en el costado derecho de su torso, cercano al estómago. Aproximadamente medía veinte centímetros de larga, desde el ombligo hasta la médula. Sasuke observaba la herida con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que estaba cambiando. Estaba seguro de que al principio no tenía ningún corte interno y de repente, la herida había comenzado a profundizarse y agrandarse, cortando arterias y venas, derramando sangre a borbotones. En los perfiles de la herida se desdibujaban unas manchas doradas que avanzaban sin cesar por todo el tronco del chico. Sasuke maldijo a Kanu:

¡Joder Kanu! Te había dicho que no le tocases con la daga bajo ningún concepto. ¿Qué parte no has entendido?¿Tienes el puto antídoto?

No. – Y se echó a reír a carcajadas. – Y créeme, aunque lo tuviese, no te lo daría. Me has atacado a mí, antes que a este estúpido dragón, ¿lo ves normal?

Es que no hemos venido a matarle, ¿recuerdas? Veníamos a pedirle su ayuda.

Pues yo no necesito su ayuda para nada, tengo mis objetivos bien claros. Si no vas a cumplirlos conmigo y prefieres a este dragón, yo me largo.

Nadie va a cambiar a nadie, este era el plan y lo aceptaste así.

Sí, cierto. Sin embargo, se me olvidó comentarte un pequeño detalle de mis objetivos y es que, yo sólo venía contigo para matarle a él.

Sakura observaba la situación desbocada y al ver que no llegaban a ninguna conclusión, saltó desde el árbol en el que se encontraba, hacia Sen. Lo recogió entre sus brazos y salió huyendo del lugar, perdida por el bosque. No sabía donde se dirigía, pero lo importante era alejarse de aquellos individuos (entre ellos Sasuke, que pare ella estaba irreconocible) y buscar un lugar donde curar a Sen. Repentinamente alcanzó un viejo tronco de árbol seco. Estaba muerto hacía años, se veía grisáceo y arrugado. En lo alto del corte del tronco levitaba la vieja chaman, aquella mujer que hacía horas les había indicado un camino para resolver los secretos. Sakura dejó a Sen en el suelo con sumo cuidado, quien apenas respiraba y había comenzado a sudar, algo muy peligroso en un dragón, pues ellos no tenían poros para sudar.

Chaman, ¿puede ayudarme? Sen no debería sudar. No es una reacción física típica de él. Está en peligro, ha perdido mucha sangre.

¿Quién le ha herido? – Preguntó la chaman con ademán de no hacer ningún caso a sus plegarias.

Un tal Kanu. Al parecer otro dragón. No ha sido un ataque directo, ha sido un descuido de todos. Su arma no se veía, no nos habíamos percatado del alcance. Le ha herido con una lanza que poseía una daga en la punta. Era un arma muy particular, nunca había visto algo semejante, parecía algo legendario. Sen ha intentado esquivar el tornado del dragón de agua, pero cuando lo ha ido ha hacer, Sasuke se ha abalanzado sobre él.

¡¿Era una daga dorada?!

Sí, pero por favor, ayúdame.

No puedo ayudarte. No hay nada que hacer. Sen es un hombre muerto, o mejor dicho, un dragón muerto.

¿Pero qué estás diciendo, vieja estúpida? – La indignación y la impotencia de Sakura afloraban una vez más en su habla.

Hacía escasas horas que había visto a su padre fenecer, aunque no estaba segura, y ahora estaba a un paso de perder a su compañero íntimo de los últimos cuatro años. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar una derrota así tan rápido. Sakura se propuso limpiar la herida de Sen, con cautela, pero no paraba de salir sangre descontroladamente. Empezaba a clarearse, a perder esa tonalidad rojiza que tenía, no muy propia de los humanos y empezaba a ponerse blanquecina, para pasar a una tonalidad más azulada. Era la señal de que el dragón estaba herido y en peligro de inminente muerte. Con chacra es sus palmas intentaba curarle, pero era imposible. La herida no cerraba, si no que se extendía más, haciéndole más daño, mientras se estremecía sin apenas respirar. Ni si quiera el poder regenerativo del dragón podía hacer frente a la herida. Sakura no encontraba explicación a que le había dañado. Vio como Sasuke se recuperó de sus múltiples heridas en cuestión de segundos, pero en el caso de Sen no era así y no entendía el porqué. Buscaba algún posible jutsu o un sello maldito que Kanu pudiese haberle provocado durante el combate, pero no había nada. Ni venenos, ni sellos, ni técnicas ocultas. Era una simple herida. Entonces recordó la pregunta de la vieja chaman.

¿Por qué me ha preguntado por el arma y el color de ésta? ¿Tiene alguna relación con el cómo afecta a Sen?

Así es, pero ahora ya da igual. Demasiado tarde.

Nunca es tarde, joder. ¿No eras tu la que nos había dicho que Sen venía a salvarnos? ¿Ahora te importa una mierda que se muera? Explícamelo.

De repente Akemi, la chica atrapada en las arenas movedizas, salió de la caseta el árbol y se agachó junto Sakura.

Yo te ayudaré. Vamos al Valle. Hemos de llevar a Sen hasta allí.

¿Cómo? Antes de que podamos llegar a pie, Sen habrá… se habrá desangrado y entonces él…- no podía terminar su frase.

No te preocupes, los dragones de Sen nos ayudarán.

Akemi hizo un sonido similar a un silbido y instantáneamente, infinitos dragoncitos voladores rodearon el cuerpo de Sen hasta hacerle desaparecer. Después, entre los árboles, un dragón de más de cinco metros hizo aparición, sobrevolando el suelo. Se acercó hasta las jóvenes y posicionó su hocico en el suelo, junto a los pies de Sakura. Los diminutos dragones recostaron a Sen sobre los lomos del dragón y se marcharon.

Vamos Sakura, sube. – los ojos de Sakura estaban como platos, pero no era momento de hacer preguntas, debían llevar a Sen lo antes posible al Valle del clan.

El dragón alzó su vuelo y se dirigió hasta el Bosque Encantado, donde las damas Futaba tenían su hogar.


	19. Capítulo 18: La vida del Imperial

**CAPÍTULO 18 **

**IKARI: La vida del Imperial**

_**21 de Noviembre, 2011 17.15h**_

_**Bosque Encantado**_

La tarde comenzaba a caer y el crepúsculo teñía el cielo del Valle. El dragón que los transportaba descendió hacia una gran cascada que bordeaba el Valle Encantado del clan y daba paso al Río del Hechicero. Parecía que no tenía intención de detenerse. Iba a cruzarla.

¿Pero qué hace? ¿Dónde se dirige? Las Futaba están en aquella montaña rosada – dijo Sakura jadeante, asustada.

Agitando su mano, señalaba atrás, hacia un pequeño accidente montañosorosado que se situaba al pie del Bosque Milenario, el paso de Alfgard, de donde partía el Río Blanco de las Aguas del Dragón. Recordaba perfectamente que fue allí donde Merei Futaba los dirigió hacía cuatro años, y también fue allí donde ella desapareció; Akemi la miraba sonriente, pero no osaba darle ninguna explicación. Sakura, cada vez más nerviosa, no dejaba de tambalearse sobre los lomos de la bestia, quien notó su preocupación.

Joven, deja de moverte o caerás al vacío. – dijo una voz ronca y sonora.

El dragón habló dirigiéndose a Sakura. Quedó rígida, muda y sin darse cuenta estuvo a punto de resbalar. Pero el dragón levantó unas cuantas escamas y la detuvo.

Debes ir con más cuidado. No todos los dragones pueden hacer lo que ha hecho éste. O mejor dicho, no todos harían lo que él ha hecho. – comentó una sonriente Akemi.

¡Oh no! ¡Vamos a cruzar la cascada! – vociferó Sakura.

Y así fue. El dragón atravesó el agua sutilmente, como si no existiese. Y sorprendentemente, al otro lado del manto de agua no había rocas o una cueva, si no un eterno campo iluminado con el más brillante sol jamás soñado. Era un paisaje paradisíaco; Sakura no se asombró en absoluto, pues conocía esos parajes de ensueño. Había estado durante cuatro años en un lugar similar y sabía que cuando caía la noche se podían convertir en la más tenebrosa estancia. Pero estaba equivocada. La tierra de las Futaba, en el Valle Encantado, nada que ver tenía con el Bosque Milenario. Ellas vivían en la paz absoluta, en la luz eterna y el deseo cumplido. Sin espacio finito, ni tiempo recorrido. Parecía que habían atravesado un vórtice y se habían desplazado hasta otra dimensión desconocida para sus cinco sentidos. 'Maravilloso…', pensó Sakura para sus adentros.

"_Cuinfinubaz or Foyi Indonhoba: Lizubincuo bi neizhla Dron". _Bienvenidos al Valle Encantado: Residencia de nuestro Clan. – Dijo amablemente una dama Futaba que se aproximó hasta ellos. – ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Gracias por la bienvenida. – Contestó Sakura haciendo una reverencia. – El Dragón Imperial está herido y necesita vuestra ayuda.

La Futaba hizo un gesto y de la nada surgieron diez Futaba más, entre ellas la conocida Merei. Ésta se aproximó hasta el hocico del dragón y elevó el cuerpo de Sen con magia blanca, retirándolo con sumo cuidado de lomos de la bestia. El animal desapareció fugazmente por el infinito horizonte. Merei entregó el cuerpo de Sen a las diez Futaba y éstas, rodeándole, se desplazaron hacia atrás. A medida que se alejaban de Sakura y Akemi, en el horizonte, a los pies de las Futaba, se iba desdibujando un campo poblado de maravillosas plantas. Y en el campo, un amplio camino rocoso que llevaba a pies de una gran estructura arquitectónica, la cual aún no alcanzaban a ver. Cuando las diez ya estaban al pie del edificio, esté empezó a formarse, dibujando primero sus líneas más cercanas y terminando por las infinitas que iban hacia el fin del terreno. Era un Palacio descomunal y su aspecto irreconocible. Su diseño era muy distinto a las casas que Sakura conocía en Konoha y en el País del Fuego en general. Una gran entrada, marcada por ocho pilares de piedra piramidales, daba paso a una antesala de grandes espacios abiertos. Sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver más allá, pues Merei las detuvo a su paso.

Debéis esperar aquí. Al Palacio no debe entrar ningún humano, ni sus pecadoras almas. – atajó lacónicamente.

Pero…he de acompañar a Sen – Replicó Sakura con indignación.

Sen ahora no te necesita. No has podido hacer nada por él antes, no podrás hacerlo ahora. Déjalo en nuestras manos. – y sin dejar tiempo a Sakura para replicar, Merei se reunió con las demás Futaba.

Akemi miraba a Sakura con aire despreocupado, pero sabía que Sakura no tiraría la toalla tan rápido:

No tengas miedo, lo último que harían las Futaba sería hacer daño a un Ikari. Ellas no contemplan tal posibilidad. Los aman por instinto. –dijo Akemi en un intento fracasado de detener las intenciones de Sakura.

No puedo fiarme de nadie. Cuando salimos del Bosque Milenario unos dragones negros nos atacaron, los famosos dragones Oscuros. ¡Oh! Sorpresa: nos habían dicho que ningún dragón atacaba al imperial. – Decía Sakura sarcástica a su acompañante. – Más tarde apareció Merei Futaba y vaya que casualidad, también estaba departe de los dragones Oscuros…luego no era ella. Sospechoso. Si no hacen daño a los Ikari ¿Por qué nos estaban atacando?

Por dos cosas muy simples. Primero, porque los dragones te atacaban a ti, no a él y segundo, porque existen las excepciones y podría darse el caso de que esa raza de dragones si atacase al imperial. Aunque sinceramente, lo dudo. – Añadió Akemi levantando sus cejas, esperando la aprobación de Sakura.

¡A la mierda las explicaciones! Pienso entrar ahí dentro, aunque me vaya la vida en ello.

Akemi estaba algo perpleja, no esperaba que Sakura reaccionase de aquella manera. Ni si quiera la conocía, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Sakura avanzó un paso adelante y la otra, dubitativa, la siguió, pero su viaje no duró más de diez pasos. A medida que avanzaban hacia el palacio de las Futaba, su estructura se difuminaba y desaparecía del entorno. Ya ni si quiera existían las columnas piramidales de la entrada. Sakura suspiró con desaire y cerró sus ojos. El calor estaba fluyendo por sus venas y de un momento a otro explotaría de rabia. Algo en el ambiente sabía que la joven estaba alterando su comportamiento y perdía poco a poco su estabilidad emocional. Lentamente, unas esferas diminutas, cientos de ellas, azuladas y blanquecinas, salían de las plantas que rodeaban a las chicas, como esporas movidas por el aire. Se acercaron a Sakura, la rodearon y en un lapso de tiempo, la expulsaron del Valle Encantado. Sakura cayó al agua del río a plomo y se sumergió hasta lo más profundo. Momentos después, Akemi hizo lo propio y se reunió con ella.

¿Nos han echado del Valle? – Preguntó Sakura atónita en un tono acometedor.

Es lo que parece… – decía la joven Akemi, mientras recuperaba el aliento del susto que se había llevado.

Esto es vergonzoso, indignante ¿Pero quién se han creído que son ellas?

Los gritos de Sakura inundaban el Valle y sólo el sonido de la cascada al repicar en el río era capaz de enmudecerla. Salía del agua dando patadas, sacudiendo su ropa enfurecida. Cuando alcanzó la orilla, se giró para mirar a Akemi, quien sonriente, miraba a Sakura caminar, riéndose de su irritación. A la joven Haruno no le hacía ni pizca de gracia lo sucedido, pero tampoco tenía motivos para pagar los hechos con la joven niña desconocida. Extendió su mano y esperó pacientemente a que saliese del río.

Mientras, en el interior del Valle Encantado, las Futaba hacía su ritual de curación. Sen restaba tendido en una gran placa de piedra tallada y lisa, acomodada con finas telas sedosas que cubrían toda su geometría, y evitaban el roce con su fría textura. Le habían arrancado la ropa del torso y dejaron al descubierto una enorme mancha dorada que se extendía casi hasta su yugular. Todo su costado parecía estar magullado y daba la sensación de no tener cura; siete Futabas rodeaban al joven dragón. Cada una desprendía un color y un aroma diferente, incapaz de ser descrito por nuestros sentidos. Unos haces de luz se rizaban sobre sus cabezas y se unían sobre el Imperial a menos de dos metros. Era la esencia de los dragones que, unida y girando a gran velocidad en el cielo, daban la creación del dragón blanco. Merei Futaba, la octava, portaba en sus manos dos grandes cascarones. No los tocaba, ni tan si quiera rozaba, parecía que los transportaba en el aire. Era el cascarón de un huevo dorado. Merei dejó que el cascarón se fusionase con los siete haces de luz y se desplazó hasta lo alto de remolino. Allí los cascarones se unieron para conformar de nuevo el huevo dorado y, repentinamente, se desgarró. Las cascaras se volcaron y vertían sobre Sen un polvo blanco, suave y arenoso, que al chocar con su torso revotaba, transformándose en fina grava que se depositaba en las sedas que le rodeaban. Su cuerpo se curvaba por su espalda, como si quisiese acercarse hasta los cascarones. Poco a poco la herida de la daga se comprimía, el tinte dorado iba disminuyendo, encogiéndose, recogiéndose hacia el corte. Su piel tomaba su color moreno. Y, pronto, la herida sanó. No quedaba ni un resquicio, ni una sola cicatriz. Había desaparecido para siempre. La respiración de Sen se estabilizó y su cuerpo dejó de sudar, relajándose y quedando plano sobre la recta piedra que lo soportaba.

Las damas del bosque se dispersaron por la sala hasta desaparecer. Merei recogió los cascarones y los deposito sobre una bandeja de mármol. Y justo al lado de ésta había un gran sillón tallado en rocas, donde se sentó a la espera de que Sen recuperase el conocimiento.

Transcurridos unos minutos, Sen despertó:

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntaba el joven mientras recuperaba la visión y se situaba.

Merei contestó al joven en el idioma de los dragones, Oblövanur, y éste no tuvo problemas para seguir el hilo de la conversación y responderle.

_Bienvenido Hikaru Sen Ikari. Estás en el Palacio del Clan Futaba, en el Valle Encantado. Tu compañera Sakura Haruno te ha traído hasta aquí para ser curado. Habías sido herido por una daga del clan Hikari, una daga dorada, tu peor y único enemigo infalible._ – Merei hablaba despacio y cautelosa, midiendo sus palabras, evitando tener que rectificar una sola nota. Sen la miraba aturdido, de repente se le habían formado muchas preguntas en la mente.

_¿Dónde está Sakura? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con ella? ¿Aún quedan miembros del clan Hikari con vida? ¿Cómo han conseguido herirme? No entiendo que está pasando._

_Sakura ha salido al exterior, te espera en tu castillo. Ella está a salvo, no debes preocuparte; no sabemos exactamente como ha ocurrido todo, Sakura te trajo a nosotras ya herido, al parecer una mujer llamada Kanu te hirió. No teníamos constancia de que aún quedasen miembros con vida, pero al parecer, ella posee sus armas._

_Es muy peligroso. Pero hay algo que no entiendo: Cuando estuvimos en el Bosque Milenario, la Futaba que nos enseñaba las técnicas nos habló del Oro Hikari, nos dijo que ese Oro sólo lo podían tallar los miembros del clan y que era el talón de Aquiles de los dragones. Pero también nos dijo que no existía cura alguna. Cualquier dragón que fuese rozado por ese Oro sería pasto de las malvas. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – _Sen tenía toda la razón. Era un Oro preciado que los antiguos humanos pecadores robaron a los Elfos del Valle Encantado durante las batallas que se lidiaron hacía siglos, cuando se fundó el clan Hyuga y el Uchiha. Un Oro especial que el Clan Hikari empleaba para hacer armas, hasta que descubrió que su autentico poder era el de dominar a los dragones. Pero esa era otra historia, lo que importaba era saber cómo él se podía haber curado de un veneno tan letal.

_No te mentía, Sen._ _Ella te dijo la verdad, pues es imposible que un dragón se salve de su poderoso mal. Sin embargo, nunca debes olvidar que eres el Dragón Imperial y que como tal, gozas de privilegios que otros dragones no tienen. Eres puro, la perfección de los dragones, no tienes pecados, ni complejos. Como tu mitad humana tienes muchas virtudes, como tu mitad dragón sólo las ensalzas. Aunque te puedas equivocar, aunque puedas tener problemas cotidianos, aunque creas que eres uno más, siempre puedes arreglarlo, siempre puedes cambiarlo. En ti está el perdón, en ti está el saber reconocer los errores, en ti está la humildad y la generosidad, en ti está la solidaridad y la entrega. Eso te ha dado la oportunidad de poseer un don, y es el de la eternidad. Eres el único dragón verdaderamente imperecedero. Y eso es gracias a este cascarón de huevo, tu cascarón, tu casa, donde tú naciste. En él reside el poder de curarte de todos los males de este mundo, entre ellos, el del Oro Hikari. Sin embargo, no olvides que es tu decisión curarte o no. Puedes morir si lo deseas, como otros muchos dragones lo han hecho a lo largo de su vida._

Sen atendía las palabras de Merei. Durante cuatro años había escuchado el discurso de su valía y grandeza más de mil veces. Estaba harto de que le recordasen una y otra vez algo que él nunca había sentido. Tanta pureza y divinidad, nunca se había sentido así y tampoco estaba orgulloso de serlo. Estaba cansado, agotado de tantas palabras, de tantos halagos. Ni si quiera podía demostrarse así mismo que la mitad de las cosas que decían eran ciertas. Sólo sabía una cosa, quería vivir, gozar de la vida. Quería poder relacionarse con la gente y de lo único que estaba seguro es que ahora tenía la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Debía acompañar a Sakura a Konoha para encontrar a su madre y ese era su único objetivo. Si podía demostrar a Sakura que la apreciaba y deseaba poder ayudarla, le sería más que suficiente y no tantas estúpidas palabras que al final, sólo se las llevaba el viento. Hubo un momento de la conversación en la cual Sen desconectó. Ya no estaba escuchando a Merei, sólo la oía de fondo. Algo raro, una sensación ardiente, como adrenalina, comenzó a circularle por el cuerpo. Notaba que deseaba despegar, salir corriendo, irse de aquel lugar haciendo todo el ruido posible, haciendo callar a Merei, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Nunca antes había conseguido controlar ese instinto en su cuerpo, pero por fin parecía que lo iba a conseguir. Esta vez estaba unido y el dragón no se separaría de él para dejarle en una roca inconsciente, no. Esta vez, él sería el dragón, uno sólo, uno mismo y volaría hasta Sakura. Su cuerpo comenzó a blanquearse. Miraba sus manos y notaba como lentamente le crecía una capa de escamas que avanzaban hasta sus dedos, convirtiéndose en afiladas garras. Respiró hondo, se tocó su tez. Deslizó sus manos por su cuello y, hacia el cielo, un hermoso dragón blanco salió volando. Majestuoso, brillante a la luz de las cuatro lunas del Valle. Revoloteó en el cielo, probando sus capacidades, estudiando su nueva complexión. Iba y venía por los vastos campos del Valle, rizándose alrededor de árboles y plantas. Y finalmente, cuando había adquirido el valor suficiente, atravesó el vórtice del espacio que le llevó al otro lado de la cascada:

_¡Oh, eterna libertad!_

_Presumes en el aire que me roza,_

_cual fresca y suave alma temblorosa._

_¡Oh, efímera libertad!_

_En este corto viaje que agotaré,_

_húmedo y frágil me tornaré. _

_Humanidad…_

El Dragón Blanco sobrevoló las colinas del Valle Ikari buscando a su compañera, pero, ¿A dónde había ido Sakura? A lo lejos una columna de humo se elevaba, en la dirección de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja cuando la noche se cernía sobre las tierras ninjas.


	20. Capítulo 19: Encuentros

**Capítulo 19: Encuentros**

**KONOHA: Palabras decisivas**

_**21 de Noviembre, 2011 17.30**_

_**Barrio Uchiha, solares cercanos**_

La noche se cernía sobre el antiguo barrio del Clan Uchiha, a las afueras de Konoha. Hacia la frontera de la villa, junto al lago Ziva y la casa de las Sahori, la espesura del bosque comenzaba a ser menos densa y los descampados daban paso a caminos de viajeros y ganados.

Sai y su amante, caminaban a cielo abierto. Intentaban seguir a paso ligero a la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros, a estos y a su dichosa niebla. Pero Ai no estaba preparada para tanta rapidez. Además, hacía horas que caminaban, desde que abandonaron la guarida de Danzo, y únicamente se habían tomado un descanso a lo largo de todo el día.

El joven Anbu Raíz estaba preocupado por el estado de su amada, pero también por su integridad física. En los tiempos que corrían en el País del Fuego, no era seguro caminar por los alrededores de villas y aldeas sin escolta. Por la noche, en bosques y lugares retirados de la población, la oscuridad se convertía en el hogar de sicarios y mercenarios, que robaban y mataban sin piedad a cualquier precio, por miserias que les habían sido encargadas o que, más tarde, revendían en mercados negros a bajos precios para poder subsistir. La miseria se apoderaba del País en guerra y la gente era capaz de cualquier cosa por intentar sobrevivir; Sai procuraba caminar lo más alejado posible de pasos cubiertos por frondosos bosques. Había tomado un camino amplio, rodeado de campos de cultivo abandonados. Las malas hierbas eran altas, pero no lo suficiente como para albergar algún delincuente oculto. El joven aprovechó esta situación para reflexionar sobre las palabras que hacía escasos minutos había entablado con la Dama. Estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no pudo percatarse del peligro que acechaba.

Súbitamente, Ai tropezó en una pequeña roca que cruzaba el camino y estuvo a punto de caer. Pero Sai llegó a tiempo para ayudarla. En ese mismo momento, dos sombras se postraron ante ellos. El Anbu erguió su cabeza y pudo divisarlas. Con amplias capas negras y encapuchadas, sólo podía distinguir de ellas su altura. Una considerablemente más alta que la otra, casi una cabeza, y la otra más corpulenta. Entre ellas murmuraron algo que Sai no logró entender:

¿No es esa la madre de Sakura? — preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia el joven y su acompañante.

Así es. Mucho cuidado con lo que haces. Recuerda que estamos buscando al imperial, no peleas innecesarias — replicó con dejadez, sin apartar la mirada de Ai y Sai. Su compañero sacudió su cabeza y siguió su paso.

El Anbu les vigilaba con detenimiento y al mismo tiempo, acompañaba a su mujer con las manos tras su espalda, para poder cubrirla de posibles ataques. Ai se agarró con fuerza a su cintura y ocultó su rostro tras de él. De repente la silueta se dirigió hacia ellos:

¡Eh! ¿Qué haces con la Señora Haruno? — voceó amenazante, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a la mujer. Sai no contestaba y la silueta no dejaba de arrimarse. — ¿No me digas que…eres Sai? — la silueta paró en seco y dio un respingo hacia atrás.

El joven notó que su enemigo estaba asombrado y había retrocedido un paso. Eso le hizo pensar que tal vez era algún conocido y que probablemente le tenía respeto o miedo. Sin embargo, estaba equivocado. La silueta se giró para mirar a su acompañante y le voceó:

¡Sasuke! ¡Es el vendido! — Sai abrió los ojos de par en par. No había podido distinguir a ninguno de los dos personajes, pero ahora la situación había cambiado desfavorablemente. Ai, al 

contrario, no tenía ningún miedo. Su estómago volvió a su posición natural y los nervios se relajaron. Sasuke nunca le había hecho daño, (pese al mal trago que Yamato le hizo pasar hacía cuatro años, usando el rostro del Uchiha), y sabía que nunca se lo haría.

No le estamos buscando a él, así que déjale en paz — le decía aproximándose.

Pero es un traidor y tiene a la señora Haruno ¿Quién sabe con qué intenciones?

La señora Haruno es bien mayor para saber lo que se hace. Está paseando tranquilamente, ¿no la ves? ¿Has pensado que a lo mejor es una simple misión de escolta?

No. ¿Has pensado tu que puede ser un intercambio de bienes? — replicó burlesco. Sasuke le miraba de soslayo, incrédulo. — Este tío también está buscando al Dragón y como ya sabemos, Sakura está con él. Está clarísimo — el Uchiha enarcó una ceja.

Por primera vez, en años, a lo mejor su compañero tenía razón. Lo cierto es que no era muy inteligente y pocas veces decía algo útil. Solían ser precipitaciones o planes imposible de realizar o alcanzar. Pero estaba vez podría tener sentido y si así era, debían impedirlo. Pues ellos querían conseguir al Dragón antes que nadie y cualquiera que se antepusiese en su conquista era enemigo.

Bueno… — siseó Sasuke.

¡A por él! — dijo a la misma vez que se disponía a atacarle.

¡Eh! Alto ahí. ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? Podemos dialogar, ¿no?

…hombre, no es tu estilo — le replicó entrecerrando los ojos.

Pero sí el tuyo. Así que tranquilidad. Debemos reservar las fuerzas, te recuerdo que somos uno menos. — decía mientras sacudía su mano, en señal de guía para animar a su compañero a hablar con Sai.

Está bien — murmuró inconforme con la decisión del Uchiha.

Caminó hacia ellos con las manos en alto, a la altura de los hombros en señal de paz. Se detuvo a unos tres metros y procedió a retirarse la capucha. Ai dio un gritito casi insonoro y se situó junto a Sai, cogiéndole de la mano. Ella fue la primera valiente que inició la conversación.

¿Cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí? — preguntó al joven, ahora sin capucha, en un tono jovial, sorprendida de verle.

Hace cuatro años que me escapé y seguí mi camino. Ya sabes.

Menos mal, todos nos temíamos lo peor. Creímos que habías muerto — apenada, hizo una caída de ojos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

No es culpa tuya, ni del pueblo. Fue una decisión precipitada — el joven intentaba quitar hierro al asunto.

Al principio la noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría en la aldea. Luego supimos que había sido una decisión del alto mando y simplemente la acatamos. Pero tendríamos que haber protestado.

No pasa nada, eran tiempos de guerra. Sólo era una medida preventiva, para evitar poner en peligro la seguridad de la Villa. Pero después todo se precipitó, la guerra, los ataques, y bueno, el castigo se prolongó más de lo deseado. — culminó con una amplia sonrisa que no encajaba con sus palabras, pero que apaciguaba la tensión de la conversación.

Suerte que marchaste. Anduvieron buscándote los hombres de las capas. Revolvieron la Villa y no contentos con ello, nos invadieron con sus secuaces de la Lluvia. Buscaban a vuestro amigo, el chico que va con Sakura, y te buscaban a ti. — Sasuke se interesó por la conversación al hablar de Sen y se aproximó lentamente.

Ya…

Te encuentro muy cambiado. Estás diferente, me refiero al carácter, ¿no?

Estos cuatros años que he vivido con Sasuke, he crecido como persona. Ahora veo las cosas de otra manera. Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, pero ya tengo una visión más clara de la vida. He aprendido que, me guste o no, los buenos existen, pero también los malos, y los que son malos no se pueden cambiar. Que incluso a veces, los que crees que son los buenos, no lo son…hay muchas cosas dentro de mi mente que han cambiado — La voz del joven sonaba madura, pero también resentida. Se denotaba en sus palabras resentimiento al pasado. Había sido un golpe duro para él darse de bruces con la realidad y aunque ya fuese un hombre, era duro admitir que la vida era tan simple, como cruel.

Te comprendo…, mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar. Mi vida ha cambiado radicalmente desde que estoy con Sai — los ojos del joven se mostraron escépticos.



¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó, esperando aclarar el malentendido. No podía haber escuchado que la madre de Sakura estaba con un joven catorce años más joven que ella. Era bastante paradójico, teniendo en cuenta que tenía marido.

Sí, decidí dar el paso. Liberarme. Han sido unos años infernales. He soportado mucho por mi niña, para que pudiese vivir en una familia común — la frase sonó cruel para los jóvenes — para que no fuese un ninja más, destrozada familiarmente. Pero creo que no valió la pena. Tú eres la muestra de ello, sin nadie se puede llegar a ser un buen hombre. No se necesita un padre y una madre, sólo agallas, coraje.

¿No estaba bien con el señor Shin? — preguntó a riesgo de parecer tonto.

No. Era una fachada, sólo mero escaparate. No te negaré que los años hacen el cariño, pero donde no hay amor, no se puede rascar más. Además, tuvimos muchos problemas con las aficiones de Shin. No quiero molestarte mucho más con el tema — rápidamente comprendió la frase. No es que no quisiese molestarle a él, si no que ella no quería tener que explicar, ni recordar más temas dolorosos del pasado. Le estaba invitando a dejar de preguntarle —. Y ¿cómo es que tú has acabado con Sasuke? Un sueño por fin realizado, ¿no?

Pues, ya sabes que nuestro único camino siempre ha sido ese y cuando conseguí escaparme, mi objetivo fue llegar a él. Cuando era pequeño siempre creí que tenía que devolverle a toda costa a casa. Con el paso de los años, fui más consciente de la situación. Empecé a comprenderle y entonces mis ideas cambiaron. Sólo quería llegar a él para tenderle mi mano, darle mi ayuda y acompañarle hasta el fin de los días en lo que necesitase. Ahora conozco el pasado, ahora puede entender algo más que pasaba por su cabeza — Ai miraba al joven orgullosa de ver como había cambiado y al momento, apartó su mirada para dirigirla a Sasuke, quien había llegado hasta ellos y se disponía a hablar.

Naruto, debemos seguir nuestro camino. No podemos entretenernos más tiempo — le dijo sin mirar a los otros dos.

¡Sasuke! — exclamó la madre de Sakura, mirándole fijamente — ¡Que grande estás, como has crecido!

…señora — Sasuke hizo una pequeña reverencia de asentimiento con la cabeza, en señal de respeto y volvió a dirigirse a Naruto — Hay que irse ya. Se acerca alguien — siseó. Pero Sai puedo entender sus palabras.

¿Quién? ¿Quién viene? — preguntó al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Ai del brazo.

No tuvieron más tiempo para entablar una sola palabra, que alguien se presentó. Sasuke y Naruto se retiraron unos metros de Sai y Ai, quienes se quedaron frente a los nuevos presentes. El rubio quería ayudar a la señora Haruno, pero Sasuke no le permitió marchar. Era muy precipitado acercarse ahora, pues ni si quiera estaban amenazando a nadie y saltar sobre los nuevos, podría provocar una reyerta innecesaria. Uchiha le comentó que primero debían analizar la situación, tal vez Sai les conocía y podía salir airoso de la situación, y de paso ellos aprendería más cosas del enemigo.

Dos hombres de Akatsuki rodeaban a Sai y Ai. Hablaban del algo que Naruto y Sasuke no podían escuchar pero, en la posición en la que se encontraban, si podían leer en sus labios. Sasuke era un experto y con el Sharingan le era muchísimo más fácil poder seguir la conversación en sus labios. Miraba detenidamente al hombre de la coleta rubia, quien no cesaba de hablar y sus palabras eran muy chulescas. El acompañante no se había pronunciado aún, pero había algo extraño en él. Leerle los labios le sería imposible porque no eran de verdad. Sasuke lo dejó estar y se centró en la conversación que mantenían el rubio y Sai. Naruto, al contrario, estaba pendiente de Ai. Vigilaba que estuviese bien, que no le amenazasen, ni le hiciesen daño. Pero sorprendentemente, estaba tranquila, como si conociese a los Akatsuki de toda la vida. Naruto sabía quiénes eran. Deidara y Sasori, muy peligrosos. Antaño habían atentado contra la integridad del Kazekage y lo habían conseguido. La marioneta de Sasori sacó su cola de escorpión y tiró al suelo un cofre de madera. Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, hablaban de algo relacionado con el Clan Ikari. Cada vez era más gente la que estaba buscando al imperial y eso les complicaría las cosas.

Este no es el cofre auténtico. Ni el libro. Los rehenes no nos sirven para nada. Nos habéis engañado, ¡sí! — decía Deidara, desafiando con la mirada a Sai.

¿Habéis estado en la cueva de Danzo? — preguntó sin temor.

Hace mucho tiempo que fuimos a la cueva. Acuérdate. Cogimos lo que nos pertenecía según el trato que vosotros incumplisteis, sí — el rubio miraba a la marioneta a la espera de que asintiese sus palabras.

Yo no he roto ningún trato, porque simplemente no hice ninguno. El viejo está acabado.



No me vaciles chaval. Si tu jefe es un completo inútil a mi me da exactamente igual. Es tu problema. Esos rehenes no saben nada, no tienen información y sólo han sido una carga. Los hubiésemos matado ya, de no ser por Itachi y Kisame — el rostro de Sasuke cambió totalmente. Se estaba alterando y Naruto lo había notado, por lo que le puso un ojo encima para vigilar que no hiciese ninguna locura.

¿A mí que me explicas? — reprochó el Anbu a los Akatsuki — Haced lo que os de la realísima gana con ellos, sois vosotros los causantes de haberles secuestrado de la cueva. No haberlos cogido y ahora no tendríais una carga. Os lo habéis buscado solos. — La cara de Deidara comenzaba a enojarse.

Sí, podría destrozarte aquí mismo. Hacerte explotar, sí. Me cansa tu voz, tu cara, tu tono, sí…— Sasori hizo una señal a Deidara para que se tranquilizara y prosiguió él con la conversación. En ese mismo momento, Sasuke dejó de entender de que hablaban.

En este bosque hay dos personas más. Nos están vigilando de lejos. Espero que no sean tus compañeros — hizo una pausa para provocar la respuesta de Sai, pero no funcionó. El Anbu raíz estaba harto de utilizar esos métodos de coacción y sabía que lo mejor en estos casos era dejar que el oponente hablase, así sabría más fácilmente a donde quería llegar y evitaría equivocarse en alguna respuesta y confesar algo que no deberían saber —. ¿Es una trampa? — silencio —. Si es así lo pagarás caro. Te guste o no, tenemos un pacto común con tu superior y debes cumplirlo — silencio. Sai estaba impasible —. ¿Piensas contestarme alguna vez? — la paciencia de Deidara se agotó y quiso atacarle, pero Sasori le detuvo con su cola de madera.

No me has preguntado nada que pueda contestar — Ai intentaba no mostrar ni una sola actitud en su rostro. Quería evitar que por su culpa, pudiese estropear la situación de su novio.

¿Quieres que le preguntemos a tu mujer?

No. No será necesario — aunque hubiese deseado añadir un 'te arranco la vida si osas mirarla' prefirió no hacerlo, pues así hubiese demostrado que ella era su fibra sensible y le hubiese atacado a partir de entonces desde ese punto. Una jugada inteligente.

Pues en ese caso, contéstame.

Ya lo he hecho. No puedo contestar a tus preguntas, porque básicamente no sé de qué me estás hablando. Es la primera noticia que tengo — mentira. Mentira que podría costarle cara.

Sasuke explicó a Naruto de que habían hablado, aprovechando que no podía entender nada de lo que decía Sasori y que Sai les daba la espalda. El zorro no quería marcharse, pero era cierto que era la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo. Ahora mismo no les convendría un enfrentamiento con Akatsuki, ya que la noche se cernía sobre sus cabezas y necesitarían encontrar un refugio donde pasar la noche, lejos de posibles amenazas. La conversación parecía que no tenía fin, pero que tampoco era trascendente para Sai, por lo que prefirieron suponer que Ai no estaría en peligro. Avanzaron en su posición en dirección al Valle Ikari, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sasori les tenía vigilados y los detectó.

Sai y Ai desaparecieron del descampado hacia Konoha, y ellos se quedaron solos ante el peligro. Los dos Akatsuki se posicionaron ante ellos y cortaron su camino. Los problemas habían llegado.

¿Dónde ibais tan rápido, si? Charlemos, sí.

_**21 de Noviembre, 2011 17.15**_

_**Valle Encantado, Río Blanco**_

Sakura y Akemi escurrían sus ropas a la orilla del Río Blanco. La indignación de la joven desde que había sido expulsada del Valle Encantado había ido en aumento. Pero ahora comenzaba a sosegar. Se estaba tranquilizando y trazaba con calma un plan para recuperar a Sen. Comenzó a caminar hacia el Lago del Dragón, pensando en encontrarse con el clan Sahori. Ellas vivían muy cerca del lugar y deberían saber secretos, detalles, cosas especiales de las Futaba que ella no podía conocer. Tal vez eso le ayudaría. Akemi la seguía, pero estaba ensimismada en su mundo. Jugaba con flores y todo tipo de insectos diminutos que Sakura no lograba ni ver. Hablaba con el espacio, con el vacío y con el río se enfadaba. Parecía que el agua no le gustase nada. Tenía palabras bonitas para todos, menos para ella. Haruno no pensó en ello más de lo normal, supuso que debía ser una niña y lo dejó estar. Fue entonces cuando decidió interesarse por los conocimientos de Akemi. Ella había salvado a Sen. De no ser por ella, Sakura jamás habría tenido los medios para llevarle hasta el Valle, pero ella llamó a aquel dragón y lo ayudó.



Akemi ¿Hace muchos años que vives por aquí? — la joven corría unos pasos por detrás de Sakura. Ésta la miró de soslayo como se aproximaba y se detuvo a su vera.

Dime, no te he oído con el ruido de la dichosa cascada.

Decía si hacía muchos años que vivías por aquí.

¡Ah! — suspiró. Levantó sus dos brazos y los puso detrás de su nuca, con las manos entrelazadas, sosteniéndose el cuello. Caminó sin flexionar las rodillas, dando pasos largos y elevando sus pies a la altura de sus caderas —. Bueno, sí. Siempre he vivido aquí.

¿Y vives con la vieja chaman? — dirigió su mirada hacia Akemi. Era una joven bastante chata y aunque Sakura no era demasiado alta, podía ver por encima de su cabeza.

Sí, así es — esbozó una amplia sonrisa —. Ella me acogió en su hogar — ¿Hogar? Pensó Sakura. ¿Un tronco seco y podrido hogar?

Sabes, yo nunca te he visto por aquí. ¿No vas al pueblo? ¿Has ido alguna vez a comprar? — Akemi se detuvo.

¿Comprar? ¿Qué es "Comprar"? No conozco ese lugar — ¿Lugar? Sakura no salía de su asombro. Habían llegado al Lago, pero la conversación era demasiado intrigante como para cortarla. Podía esperar unos minutos más, en principio Sen no tendría porque estar en peligro.

Comprar no es un lugar, es una acción. Un intercambio equivalente. Te dan algo que tú has elegido a cambio de que tú entregues algo del mismo valor. Hoy en día se hace principalmente con dinero, pero también se puede pagar con otros productos. Por ejemplo, tres tomates a cambio de una manzana. — Haruno se sentía un poco estúpida mientras explicaba aquello y en parte había desconectado de lo que decía. Aunque pensaba que la conversación podía ser interesante y que Sen estaba bien y todo eso, en menos de un minuto había cambiado de opinión y su prioridad era él. — No importa Akemi. ¿Conoces al Clan Sahori? Me gustaría poder hablar con ellas.

No podrás — miró al agua y añadió —. Son tan estúpidas como el agua que las refleja.

Sakura estaba confusa. Su mente era un cúmulo de ideas, situaciones, deseos, todo desenfrenado, liado e imposible de enlazar. Echó su cabeza atrás y contempló el cielo rosado, a causa de los últimos rayos de luz que bañaban las nubes que lo cubrían. 'Mi color' pensó. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

De repente escuchó gritar a Akemi y cuando abrió sus ojos, ya no estaba. Sakura se asustó mucho. Miró de lado a lado, desesperada, pero no podía divisar donde estaba y rápidamente pensó en el Lago. 'Oh dios mío' decía. Se temía lo peor. 'Se ahoga'. Estuvo a punto de saltar al agua cuando, en el centro del Lago del Dragón vio una silueta femenina familiar. Estaba más elevada del agua y no la sostenía el chakra, si no que el agua la aguantaba a ella. Pequeños hilos le hacían de pedestal que la mantenían. Su cuerpo estaba medio azul, medio desnudo. Parecía una sirena. Su larga melena cubría su torso descubierto y daba paso a sus largas piernas cruzadas. Era Kanu.

Hola puta — pronunció con una voz casi gutural. Sakura se estremeció y se preparó para lo peor.

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 17.15h**_

_**Bosque Hyuuga, Casa Hyuuga**_

Yuko Hyuuga dirigía a sus tataranietos y a Shikamaru por los antiguos pasillos de Konoha. La zona que pertenecía al Clan estaba plagada de escenas y dibujos grabados en la pared. Se denotaba que aquel lugar había sido de culto para el clan, empleado para rememorar el recuerdo de sus grandes familiares, que perdieron la vida en la batalla por salvar a su pueblo. Shikamaru no dejaba de analizarlos a su paso, iluminándolos con una antorcha. Veía hazañas de todo tipo, y entre todas pudo distinguir la de la difunta hermana de Hinata, Hanabi. El estómago se le hizo un nudo. Pensó en el coraje y el valor que tenía el clan de los ojos blancos. Pensó en lo fuertes que eran y lo unidos que estaban. No había en Konoha algo similar a ellos. Sólo los dichosos Uchiha, ahora extintos y bien extintos. Que nobleza y que envidia sana le procesaban. Estaba a punto de arriesgar su vida por la Villa, pero sabía que nunca estaría a la altura de uno de esos nobles Hyuuga y no le importaba tampoco, pues no se consideraba meritorio de ello.

Ya hemos llegado. Adelante joven Nara — dijo el sabio Hyuuga.

Al otro lado de la puerta, más de una decena de ojos blancos le miraban impresionado. Parecía que habían visto a su ídolo y estaba deseando pedirle un autógrafo. Shikamaru no entendía muy bien que ocurría. Súbitamente la familia Hyuuga comenzó a aplaudir. Abrieron paso, creando un pasillo para que cruzase el Sabio del clan y Shikamaru, al cual Neji y Hinata se sumaron. Al principio, Nara estaba convencido de que aplaudían al viejo, pero luego se dio cuenta que era a él. Pues al llegar al final del pasillo, el viejo se detuvo, se giró mirando hacia él y se sumó a los aplausos. Todos le miraban fijamente. Era impresionante, allí debían haber más de cincuenta personas. Pero, ¿qué había hecho para conseguir congregarles? Realmente nada, todavía nada. Le aplaudían por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por poder salir al exterior. Era puro, era impune, su corazón era noble. Eso era honorable para el clan Hyuuga.

Ha llegado la hora de partir, joven — le dijo Yuko, acompañando con su mano el camino que debía seguir para salir al exterior —. Tras esa puerta existe una cámara hermética que utilizamos para entrenar nuestra resistencia. Desde ella podrás acceder al exterior sin poner a nadie en peligro — Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza.

Era una habitación de doble compuerta. Un pequeño habitáculo equipado con un extractor de aire y dos puertas, una al interior de la casa y otra al exterior. No debía hacer más de dos metros de ancho y largo, pero era suficiente para entrenar a elevadas temperaturas. El plan consistía en que Nara se encerrase dentro de la habitación. Ellos sellarían la puerta por dentro, después Shikamaru activaría el extractor de aire. Abriría la puerta exterior, saldría y la cerraría. La poca niebla que hubiese podido entrar en el habitáculo, el extractor la devolvería a la calle y todo estaría en completa seguridad. El joven los entendió a la perfección y decidió ponerlo en práctica.

Neji le deseó toda la suerte del mundo y le apretó la mano, intentando ser lo más cordial posible y no parecer que se despedía de él como si fuese enviado a la muerte. Lo que necesitaba eran esperanzas. Hinata le abrazó y después se retiró junto a su primo. El joven Nara echó un último vistazo a los miembros del clan y se retiró entre aplausos.

Todo funcionó a la perfección. Siguiendo paso a paso el plan trazado, logró llegar a la calle. La niebla era considerablemente densa, más de lo que la había visto hacía horas. Apenas se podía ver a un metro. Era de un color negruzco y en la espesura, completamente negra. Más que niebla, parecía que estaba metido en una nube de tormenta. No sabía muy bien hacia que dirección caminar. Sabía dónde estaba la casa del Clan Hyuuga, pero nunca había salido al exterior desde ella y menos desde aquella puerta. Lo que tenía claro es que primero tenía que conseguir salir del recinto del clan, abandonar el Bosque y llegar a las vallas que le dirigían al Puente de los Besos, el cual cruzaba los Ríos Yin y Yang. En concreto si conseguía alcanzar el cauce del Río Yin, parte del trabajo ya estaba hecho. Buscó como situarse en la zona. Lo primero era encontrar el Norte. En aquella dirección estaba las caras de los Hokages o el Barrio Uchiha, y el río estaba al Este. Caminó unos metros hasta encontrar un árbol. Palpó el tronco de éste y lo examinó buscando algún resquicio de musgo y finalmente lo halló. La cara más húmeda, oscurecida y con musgo del árbol era aquella cara que vivía al norte. El sol nunca podía iluminar aquellas cosas que se situaban en el norte cubiertas por la cara sur, como era el caso de los troncos de los árboles. Los rayos del sol nacían en el Este y se ponían en el Oeste. La mayor parte de luz se la llevaba es Sureste. Primer objetivo conseguido. Ahora caminaba hacia el Este hasta toparse con el caudal del Río Yin. Tuvo que sortear barios obstáculos, bancales, bosques, matorrales y otro tipo de accidentes geográficos. Estaba claro que las tierras del Clan Hyuuga eran considerablemente extensas y en parte era lógico. Era muchas familias las que vivían en aquellas tierra y seguramente él debió salir desde el Templo central de la villa Hyuuga, si se podía llamar así. Tras unos minutos, comenzó a escuchar el repicar del agua corriendo sobre las piedras y chocando contra ellas. La niebla era densa en ocasiones, pero a veces lograba topar con algún claro de luz. Lo sorprendente es que aún no se había encontrado con nadie, aunque era normal, pues estaba dentro del recinto Hyuuga y allí no debía haber nadie, era una propiedad privada. Alcanzó el Río y se dispuso a subir contra corriente bordeando la orilla. En aquel sentido, Noroeste, estaba el puente de los besos que le sacaría de la finca Hyuuga. Caminó largo y tendido durante algunos minutos y finalmente dio con una gran puerta de madera y forja. Estaba sujeta a dos pedazos de pared de piedras que, antaño, debieron ser una muralla que vallaba todo el recinto del clan, pero que ahora, de ella sólo quedaba aquel resquicio. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y lo único que simulaban era un arco sobre el puente, a modo de monumento. Shikamaru cruzó al otro lado del puente 

con serenidad y por fin respiró tranquilo. Ahora ya sabía dónde estaba. Las calles podía recorrerlas al dedillo sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, así que la niebla no sería un obstáculo en su visión. Su casa estaba muy cerca y tenía ganas de acercarse para buscar a su madre y cerciorarse de que estaba segura, pero un vacío le inundó el estomago y prefirió no saberlo. Quiso pensar que se había encerrado en lo más profundo de su casa, había sellado todas sus puertas y ahora estaba tomando un descanso, a la espera de que avisaran de que ya podían abrir las puertas. Sí, eso pensaría. Su objetivo era encontrar a aquel niño que nunca llegó a ver. "Aquel niño de doce años que un día llegó a Konoha, el mismo día que le pasó aquello tan malo a Kakashi. Sí, el mismo día que Ino pensó que Sasuke estaba muerto. Si, él día que perdí el conocimiento en el parque. El día antes del fin de Konoha." Pensaba y cada vez que recordaba cosas de aquel día se le removía más el estomago. No quería juzgar al chaval por nada, pero desde su aparición en la villa todo fueron problemas. Cualquiera le acusaría. Pero él no debía hacerlo. El clan Hyuuga confiaba en él para poder salvarles y si el clan le tenía aprecio por algo sería. Neji le había hecho una descripción del niño: Pequeño, no más de metro cincuenta, ojos oscuros, con algunas pintas miel, cabello corto, más bien rasurado, y muy delgado y poco atlético. Si Shikamaru intentaba encontrar a ese Sen, no lo encontraría nunca en la vida. De aquel Sen ya no quedaba nada. Nara tenía presente el hecho de que lo que Neji le describía era un niño de doce años, así que se lo imaginaba algo más alto, tal vez como él y algo más fuerte. Pero tampoco era así.

Caminaba en dirección al Valle del Fin, mismo lugar donde se hallaba el Valle del Clan Ikari, o eso le habían dicho. Para llegar allí tenía que seguir el Río de Hechicero, hasta llegar al cruce del camino del Clan Sahori con el Clan Futaba, y después caminar en dirección Norte hasta el Lago del Dragón. A pies de él estaba el castillo del Clan y era allí donde tal vez podría encontrar a Sen. De repente, comenzó a notar movimiento entre la densa niebla. Manchas oscuras se movían en su entorno, veloces. Se cruzaban delante y por los lados, parecía que querían rodearle. Se le encogió el estómago, pero tenía que seguir caminando. Súbitamente un claro de luz le iluminó por encima de su cabeza. Miró al cielo y puedo verlo. Allí había un claro y podía respirar una bocanada de aire que le llegaba desde el exterior. Un rayo de luz le cegó y apretando sus ojos, agachó su cabeza. Con sus manos los cubría y los rascaba enérgicamente, intentando sosegar el dolor causado, pero era inútil. Los abrió y veía pintas de todos los colores. Una mancha negra quedaba en el centro de su visión, como si aquel punto de su vista hubiese sido quemado por los rayos. Sacudió su cabeza, suspiró y fue a dar un paso en adelante. Pero lo dio hacia atrás. Se llevó un buen susto. Delante de él estaba la misma mujer que hacía horas había desaparecido. La había encontrado, era ella y parecía que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Shikamaru observándola de arriba abajo, buscando alguna herida o magulladura.

¡Rápido, tienes que venir conmigo! ¡Ahora! — su voz sonaba hueca, inanimada, sin intención ni entonación. Hablaba de ir rápido, pero no mostraba ningún énfasis. Shikamaru se mostró contrariado.

¿Dónde? ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás pálida.

No hay tiempo de charlas. Debes venir conmigo — ella le tendió una mano, pero él se la negó.

Cuando Temari vio que Shikamaru no quería ir con ella, le agarró del antebrazo con fuerza y tiró de él. Shikamaru notó que su brazo ardía, como si un ácido estuviese resbalándole. Se asustó y estiró con fuerza, pero era inútil. Ella le estaba llevando lejos del claro de luz, hacia la niebla espesa. Entonces recordó la conversación con Yuko Hyuuga. No debía hacer caso a nadie que se le acercase con extrañas intenciones. Ni seguirles, ni permitir que le tocasen. Que error, Temari le había tocado. Y recordó la historia de la niebla y de aquellos que entraban en contacto con ella. Especialmente aquellos que no tenían un corazón puro, aquellos que habían asesinado. Temari era líder de un escuadrón Anbu, debió matar a más de diez y de treinta. Quien sabe, a lo mejor más de cincuenta personas. Estaba perdido. Entonces jugó su última carta:

Temari, ¿has visto a mi mujer? — preguntó con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió — Ella hace días que está perdida y a lo mejor… — antes de que pudiese terminar, ella intervino. Se giró de repente hacía él y su cara había cambiado considerablemente. Parecía un muerto: Pálida y grisácea, llena de venas negras que recorrían su, ahora, rugosa tez. Bajó la guardia y Shikamaru notó que su brazo era libre. Entonces aprovechó para correr en sentido Oeste, hacía el Lago Ziva y mientras marchaba, Temari gritó algo que él no alcanzó a descifrar.

…esa zorra no vivirá…



"¿Esa qué? ¿Vivirá?" Algo había oído, pero no muy nítido. Corrió sin aliento por las calles del Hospital de Konoha, tomó la esquina por el Bar Anbu, cruzó la avenida de la Casa del Hokage y llegó hasta los primeros árboles del bosque donde estaba el Lago. Allí la niebla parecía más blanquecina, menos densa y más sosegada. Podía respirar tranquilamente pese a su sofoco y el aire no le sabía a azufre. No podía dar ni un paso más. Las piernas le temblaban y no precisamente por la carrera que se había dado. Se acercó a un gran árbol de hojas perennes y se sentó a la espera de recobrar el aliento. Había cambiado su rumbo, no era ese el camino que había planeado tomar. Ahora estaba al lado del Barrio Uchiha, pero le serviría para llegar hasta el Valle en cualquier caso. Cerró sus ojos y esperó paciente que su cuerpo se recuperase del disgusto.

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 17.00h**_

_**Guarida de Danzo, Montañas del Shodai**_

Ya era hora de ponerse en camino. El halcón había llegado a Konoha y había entregado la carta a la familia Yamanaka, así que debía seguir adelante. Se encontraba en los campos de cultivo de Konoha, cerca de la Cárcel y del Cuartel Anbu. Había avanzado desde que envío al halcón, pero no lo suficiente. Allí la niebla no había llegado, pero como las tierras estaban altas, podía distinguir como abastecía prácticamente toda la aldea. Apenas podía ver un solo edificio. Debía llegar cuanto antes a las montañas del Shodai y buscar allí a su mayor enemigo. Si destrozaba las filas desde la cabeza, todos caerían como fichas de dominó.

Hacía años que estaba en el exilio. Se movía libremente por los campos de la Villa sin ser descubierta. Al principio había sido un problema encontrar un refugio seguro, pero a medida que habían transcurrido los meses, cambiar de hogar a diario le era lo más fácil del mundo. Se movía desde las recónditas zonas de exámenes hasta las afueras del mercado de Konoha, cercano a las lonjas del puerto, pasando por lo largo y ancho de la frontera, hasta la lejanía del Boque Hyuuga. Incluso en alguna ocasión había dormido en el Valle del Fin o en las Montañas del Nidaime. Se sabía los cambios de turno y los movimientos de los cuerpos de Danzo. Los tenía estudiados al dedillo y estaba preparada para cualquier imprevisto o cambio: siempre eran previsibles. Y la verdad, no es que nada de eso fuese fácil o que la rutina le diese la sabiduría, nada que ver con eso. Simplemente era la grandeza de un Hokage. Tsunade se exilió para no morir en manos de Danzo, pero nunca abandonó a sus ninjas en Konoha. Lo hizo por ellos y sólo para ellos. Si hubiese muerto delante de los civiles y los ninjas, la villa no habría soportado cuatro años de guerra, sólo se hubiese rendido. Estando en contacto con ellos desde el exilio, les daba ánimos e ideas para seguir adelante. Pero no sólo había estado pensando en eso, también había trazado el plan para derrocar a Danzo. No le sería fácil y tendría que esperar el momento más oportuno, pues estaba sola y ellos eran mayoría, pero si podía enfrentarse a él a solas, cara a cara, ganaría sin dudas. Y eso es lo que debía hacer.

Recogió su mochila de viaje, se puso la chaqueta del kimono y se dirigió a cruzar el Río Nidaime. El camino estaba despejado, no había ni un alma. Ni si quiera los pájaros cantaban. El silencio era absoluto por culpa de la niebla. Todos los ninjas hacía horas que estaban ocupados en la aldea, ocultándose de la densa nube o intentando proteger a sus seres queridos, dependiendo de los diferentes casos. Incluso el cuerpo de vigilancia de Danzo se había disuelto. Además, sabía que hoy en la cueva no habría nadie. Sai iba a salir de viaje con la señora Haruno y el cuerpo de vigilancia sería enviado en busca de Orochimaru para curar al tullido líder de Danzo. Estaba todo estudiado al milímetro. Como imprevisto, esperaba la aparición de algún Akatsuki, pues eso no podía controlarlo, pero no tenía ningún miedo. Jiraiya siempre tenía información de primera mano y le mantenía al día de los planes.

Caminó largas horas hasta alcanzar las montañas del Shodai. Había cruzado los dos ríos y estaba a media falda de la montaña donde Danzo ocultaba su refugio. Casi eran las cinco de la tarde. La noche comenzaba a acechar y era el momento de entrar en la guarida. Comprobó que su información era cierta y que allí no había ni un alma vigilando. El bosque estaba desierto. Ocultó sus pertenencias, se puso cómoda retirando la chaqueta y se hizo una coleta. Prepara, lista y adelante. Cruzó la puerta de entrada rompiendo los sellos de vigilancia de primer grado. Estaba claro que aquel lugar estaría lleno de alarmas y trampas que advertirían a los inquilinos y que atraparían a los intrusos. Se deslizó veloz por los pasillos esquivando todo tipo de obstáculos e irrumpiendo en cada una de las habitaciones. Lo buscaba enérgicamente, pero no estaba en ninguna de ellas. Hasta que finalmente dio con él. Debía ser aquella habitación. Un gran portón de madera aguardaba a la espera de ser abierto. Estaba sellado con jutsus explosivos y dos de invocación. Estos dos últimos traían a los vigilantes que regentaban la entrada a la 

habitación del gran líder. Probablemente era una situación extraordinaria y nunca se habría hecho servir una técnica así para algo similar. Pero estaba claro que del enemigo no sólo se recibían golpes bajos, también se aprendían estrategias, y Tsunade se la guardaría para aplicarla. Tuvo que tener más delicadeza que en los pasillos anteriores. Estos sellos eran mucho más peligrosos y su situación más comprometida. Probablemente si la descubrían en aquel lugar le sería imposible escapar y era más que seguro que la arrastrarían hasta la muerte. Con sumo cuidado retiró los sellos de invocación, al fin y al cabo eran los más peligrosos, ya que alertarían a la escolta de Danzo. Cuando los había conseguido desactivar, procedió con los explosivos y no le supuso ningún problema. En menos de treinta minutos lo tenía todo listo. Inspiró aire, expiró y con las dos manos, empujó ambas puertas. Silencio. No se movió. Silencio. Analizó el interior desde la misma posición. Y más silencio. Tsunade estaba asombrada, nada ni nadie se removía en el interior de la estancia. Se retiró hacia una pared y se ocultó camaleónicamente. Después envió una copia suya en forma de Henge con el cuerpo de un ninja cualquiera del sonido y esperó.

El ninja del sonido entró en la habitación. Se acercó hasta la cama de Danzo y lo miró fijamente. Miró a la mesita de noche y encontró una carta. Finalmente volvió al exterior de la habitación y se deshizo. En el mismo momento Tsunade recibió la información. El viejo estaba dormido y no se había enterado de nada, así que era hora de entrar. Se acercó hasta la cama y cuando vio su cara, procedió a sellar las puertas desde el interior. Era más seguro controlar la situación si quería analizar al viejo con detenimiento y encontrar información en la habitación. Se aproximó hasta la ventana de la habitación y se asomó al exterior. Desde allí se podían ver tierras más allá de las lindes de Konoha. Era impresionante. Se percató de la seguridad que tenía el lugar. Aquella ventana era imposible verla desde el exterior, el viejo pensaba en todo. Decidió volver hasta él. Se acercó y le volvió a mirar con detenimiento, hasta que lo entendió: cara pálida, sin marcas de arterias ni venas. Apenas calor. Había muerto hacía escasas horas, tal vez minutos. Aquella carta era un testamento, claro. Tsunade agarró la carta y se la guardó en el pecho. Después removió todos los cajones de la habitación, pero no había nada. Salió a las otras estancias y procedió, pero tampoco halló nada. Allí no estaban sus vigilantes porque los había enviado a destruir las pruebas y pronto volverían a por su cadáver para deshacerse de él. Era hora de marchar. Salió al exterior, recogió sus cosas ocultas y descendió por el Río Ikari, en dirección al barrio Uchiha.

Corría veloz, alejándose del lugar, evitando dejar cualquier tipo de rastro. Danzo había muerto solo, era mejor que no lo asociasen a un supuesto asesinato. Estaba claro que si encontraban una sola prueba de que Tsunade había estado allí, por más que el viejo se fuese a morir de viejo, la acusarían a ella de provocar su muerte con antelación y es lo último que necesitaba para Konoha.

Casi eran las seis de la tarde, apenas quedaban diez minutos. El cielo prácticamente estaba azul marino y los últimos rayos de luz sesgaban las nubes más bajas que lo intentaban cubrir. Desde el Bosque del Río Subterráneo, donde ella se encontraba, no alcanzaba a verlo y el frío comenzaba a inundar el lugar. Se detuvo a pie de un matorral, se agachó y se ocultó en su interior. Allí mismo, extrajo la carta de Danzo de su pecho y se dispuso a leerla antes de que no pudiese distinguir las letras.

_Comunicado para el Mandatario de Konoha:_

_Yo, Danzo, consejero de la Villa Oculta de Konoha y ferviente servidor del servicio Anbu, así como Líder del escuadrón Raíz, hago entrega de mi equipo de élite al Mandatario de la villa para la mejora de sus servicios. El siguiente listado de efectivos compone mi equipo de servicios:_

_Equipo Grullas: Siete efectivos_

_Equipo Tigre: Diez efectivos_

_Equipo Mamut: Tres efectivos_

_Equipo Mapache: Cinco efectivos_

_Le añado un listado de los nombres de los efectivos en la siguiente página._

_Además le informo de dos bajas, en estos, de los cuales ya no podrá obtener ayuda: Yamato y Sai. Ambos han sido retirados del cuerpo. _

_En el caso de Yamato, fue retirado y procesado por eludir y negarse a cumplir las misiones encomendadas._

_En el caso de Sai, ha sido retirado por comportamiento infame hacia la Villa y su máximo mandatario. Se le descubrió con planes destructivos y un intento de invasión de ésta. Espera poder crear un grupo activista contra el reconocido equipo de élite y dejar a la Villa en la anarquía tras eliminar a su Hokage._

_Lamentablemente este último no ha podido ser procesado, pues está en búsqueda y captura. Mis escuadrones tienen órdenes de apresarle. Ahora quedará en sus manos._

_Le informa atentamente, _

_Danzo_

Los ojos de Tsunade estaban atónitos. Casi tenía la nariz pegada a la hoja. Había leído el texto tres veces y aún no lograba entender lo que leía. Miraba una y otra vez la carta y la lista de Anbu que le había adjuntado. Todos eran corruptos. La gran mayoría eran sus fieles protectores, hombres y mujeres que habían velado por su seguridad mientras dormía. No podía creerlo. Algunos de aquellos Anbu eran de la época del tercero, no sólo eran infiltrados de su época, sino que también le habían engañado a él. Además, eran los escuadrones que Ibiki Morino solía emplear para las misiones de alto riesgo. Mil ideas le transcurrían por la cabeza, mil preguntas. Quién sabes si no se podría haber evitado la muerte del tercero, quién sabe si no se podría haber evitado la guerra. Era impotencia leer aquellas palabras y aquellos nombres. Y en el caso de Sai y Yamato. Los había dejado con Naruto y Sakura en más de una ocasión y sabía que Sai era un Anbu Raíz, pero ¿líder de un grupo activista contra el Hokage, futuro cabecilla del grupo de Danzo? Eso jamás lo habría imaginado. Y que Yamato tenía algo que ver con ellos, mucho menos.

Esta era la carta que Danzo se guardaba debajo de la manga. La última ficha que movía en el tablero de juego con Sai, antes de morir. Sai creía que caminaba un paso por delante de su maestro, pero estaba equivocado. Estaba en jaque mate y de ahí nadie le sacaría. Aquella carta era totalmente estratégica. Acababa de vender a todos sus efectivos, entre ellos, a su propio nuevo líder. Danzo se los llevaría a todos a la tumba porque sabía que aquella carta la encontraría Jiraiya o Tsunade. Él lo tenía todo calculado, era un viejo asesino, pero eso no le quitaba ser un sabio. Ahora el Hokage se encargaría de procesarlos y aniquilarlos, y de ese modo Danzo les haría pagar, desde la tumba, el no haberle ayudado a sobrevivir y no haber encontrado a Orochimaru a tiempo para salvarle. Jodido perro viejo. La sangre de Tsunade hervía, pero ahora tocaba esperar poder mover su propia ficha.

**AKATSUKI: Mueve tú**

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 17.30h**_

_**País de la Lluvia**_

Pain y Konan había llegado a la Villa de la Lluvia donde, paradójicamente, no estaba lloviendo. Kaede había detenido el tiempo y estaba esperando su llegada. Se acercaron hasta el edificio donde les estaba esperando y ella le envió una señal de aviso.

Ya era hora. Llevo tiempo esperándoos — dijo Kaede desde el cuerpo de una mujer.

¿No tenías otro lugar donde meterte? Estás ridículo — le respondió Konan con repugnancia.

Yo sólo quiero el cuerpo de Sen, cualquier otro cuerpo es igual de insignificante que este.



De eso hemos venido a hablarte. Al parecer hay más de un individuo detrás del dichoso Dragón — hizo una pausa y añadió — ¿Sabes algo? — Pain se acercó hasta Kaede y le impulsó fuera del cuerpo de la mujer.

No vuelvas a hacer eso — dijo Kaede al mismo tiempo que se introducía en un pájaro que volaba por los alrededores. Konan esbozó una leve sonrisa y giró su cara hacia Pain.

Me da igual que quieras hacer con el cuerpo de ese Dragón, nosotros sólo queremos el poder y el trato no se está cumpliendo. Cuanto más grande se haga, más difícil será capturarle y más enemigos tendremos tras él.

¿Y eso te preocupa? ¿Acaso no es Akatsuki, la organización más temida de esta tierra? — dijo sarcástico, esperando poder alterarle.

Me preocupa trabajar con impresentables que no cumplen su palabra. Eso me da el doble de trabajo. No sólo tengo que encargarme de mi objetivo, sino que además tengo que molestarme en aniquilar a los deficientes colaboradores que tengo.

No me amenaces.

No lo hago, tú lo haces sólo. Te das por aludido, señal de que no estás cumpliendo el trato.

Está bien — alzó el vuelo e hizo ademán de posarse en el hombro de Konan, pero ella sacudió las manos para evitar se que acercase a ella, y se posó en un alfeizar, finalmente — ¿Qué queréis de mí ahora?

Zetsu hace algunas horas localizó a Sen con el hermano de Itachi y el Kyubi. La situación ahora habrá cambiado, pero Deidara y Sasori se han encargado de perseguirles. El hermano de Itachi es un estorbo, debemos aniquilarle si queremos conseguir al Kyubi. Sin embargo, no podemos contar ni con Itachi ni con Kisame para ello. Pero si antes de conseguir al Zorro conseguimos el dragón, no necesitaremos más bijuus. De momento sabemos que el Ikari está solo. Le acompaña una niña insignificante. Si Uchiha y Uzumaki no llegan a él antes que nosotros, tal vez podamos conseguirle vivo. Tú decides que plan te parece más apropiado.

Debéis conseguirle vivo, es mi cuerpo.

Pues ya sabes: Colabora.

Sasuke me parece una buena opción. Tendré un cuerpo con el que enfrentarme a los demás, hasta obtener el de Sen. — Konan volvió a sonreír, y mirándole preguntó burlesca:

¿Crees que podrás?

Sin problemas.

En ese caso, próximo objetivo: Sasuke Uchiha.

_**21 de Noviembre 2011, 17.30h**_

_**Caseta Itachi & Kisame, lugar desconocido**_

Los dos hombres comían con cautela. Hacía años que no se sentaban en una mesa, años que no usaban un cubierto o un tazón para comer. Años que no se servían agua en un vaso y la bebían de él fresca. Estaban hambrientos y deseaban comer lo más rápido posible y cuanto más mejor, pero sabían que si lo hacían enfermarían y probablemente nadie les iba a curar. El hambre apaciguaba un poco el miedo, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de Kisame e Itachi, quienes se habían desentendido por completo de ellos y restaban sentados en dos sillas, junto a una mesa llena de libros. Josh apartó un momento la mirada y analizó a su amigo. Miró su pelo, su camiseta, sus manos, incluso se asomó debajo de la mesa a mirarle los pantalones y los zapatos. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos y una lágrima le resbaló por las mejillas. No tenía esperanzas de nada, pero estaba comiendo. Se habían bañado, tenían ropa limpia y se podían sentar en la mesa. Mitsui por el contrario estaba convencido de que había perdido la cabeza, que estaba loco y nada de lo que pasaba era real. Estaba convencido de que su mente le engañaba y que estaba comiendo gusanos en el mismo suelo de siempre, pero que se le iba a hacer, por lo menos la locura imaginaba cosas agradables. De repente Kisame se acercó hacia ellos:

¿Os gusta? ¿Queréis repetir algún plato? ¿No pensáis hablar? — lo decía sinceramente, pero la amabilidad en su tono brillaba por su ausencia. Mitsui, ni corto ni perezoso, respondió:

La mejor comida que he probado en años. Si me traes más fideos te lo agradeceré — Josh abrió los ojos de par en par, mitad asustado, mitad sorprendido.

¡Hombre! Ningún problema. Itachi, marchando otra de fideos — Itachi se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la cocina a calentar más sopa. Mientras, Kisame prosiguió con la charla — No tenemos mucha comida por aquí, pero saldremos a cazar algo. A la noche cenaréis algo de carne o pescado.



No tienes porque molestarte — respondió Josh, intentando introducirse en la conversación, ya que parecía que aquellos dos Akatsuki estaban por la labor de salvarles. De buena gana Josh le hubiese preguntado, porqué ahora y no hace cuatro años, pero sabía perfectamente que si era ahora, era porque no había otra ocasión para ayudarles.

No es molestia, nosotros también cenamos — Itachi se acercó con un gran cazo y lo depositó en el centro de la mesa, sobre un tapete para no quemar la tabla. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su silla —. No sé qué vamos a hacer con vosotros. Llevaros a Konoha ahora es peligroso, pero dejaros libres más. Este lugar está en guerra.

Yo había pensado en volver a mi casa — dijo Mitsui. A Josh se le paralizó el corazón.

¿Dónde está tu casa? — preguntó Kisame

En Nagoya, creo — Kisame se echó a reír.

Ya no te acuerdas de donde vivías, que mal estás. Bueno, debo reconocer que tantos años con Itachi se me ha contagiado un poco su vena justiciera, pero por mí ya os habría ahorrado sufrimiento hace años.

Vamos que nos habrías matado — prosiguió Mitsui

Sí. Creo que hubiese sido mejor que estar cuatro años en el suelo encadenados.

Sí, yo también lo creo — se sirvió un poco más de sopa y se puso a sorber los fideos. Josh no sabía donde meterse.

Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Comed. Itachi dirá algo — y se retiró con él a la mesa.

Itachi le miró a los ojos y después siguió con el libro que ojeaba. Kisame supo que no tenía que haberles dicho aquello a los rehenes, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

No tenemos órdenes de Pain, ¿quieres que vayamos a ver dónde está tu hermano?

…

Sasuke debe ser un tipejo como tú de raro — Mitsui escuchó el nombre y intervino en la conversación.

Pain ha ido a decir a Kaede que mate a Sasuke — y siguió comiendo. Itachi miró fijamente a Kisame.

¿Cómo sabes eso? — le preguntó Kisame.

Hidan, el tío que nos pisaba, siempre venía rezando oraciones para vuestras misiones y antes de que nos trajeseis aquí, la última oración que recitó era para Pain y su misión — Kisame miró a Itachi y asintió con la cabeza. No se lo estaba inventando.

Transcurrió un minuto de silencio. Itachi se levantó de la silla, se puso su capa y se acercó hasta la puerta.

Kisame, cierra al salir. Hoy tenemos trabajo. Mi hermano nos está esperando.

Las primeras palabras de Itachi resonaron en Kisame. Hora de trabajar. Se colgó la Samehada, cerró la puerta con sellos, se ocultó la casa con un genjutsu del Sharingan y desaparecieron entre los árboles.


	21. Capítulo 20: La Reconquista I

**Capítulo 20: La Reconquista**** I**

**KONOHA: Ajuste de cuentas**

_**21 de Noviembre, 2011 19.50h**_

_**Valle Encantado, Lago del Dragón**_

El ciclo de luz había llegado a su fin. La noche, fría y húmeda, bañaba el Valle del clan Ikari. Y allí seguían ellas. Frente a frente. Cara a cara. Sus miradas ya se habían cruzado, pero nadie pasó a la acción. Ambas se miraban fijamente sin perder ni un ápice de su atención, como grandes felinos al acecho de su presa. El mínimo amago de huir, y el zarpazo acabaría con su escapada. Sakura sabía que este no sería un combate más. Sabía que en él se dejaría más que la piel. Aquella mujer la atacaba por algo más que por ser ella misma. No era un encuentro fortuito, era venganza. Sin embargo, la joven Haruno no tenía muy claro los motivos de su odio. Tal vez la envidiaba por ir con Sen, pues ella también era un dragón y a lo mejor, deseaba estar a su lado. No obstante, encontraba que ese argumento era meramente superficial e infantil. Sea como fuere, esa mujer la quería ver muerta y no era precisamente su rival más débil.

Kanu restaba aún en el agua. El chakra que había concentrado para elevarse sobre éstas, comenzó a conformar un remolino bajo sus pies. Sakura no podía verlo por la oscuridad que había en el lugar, pero si alcanzaba a escucharlo. La gran masa de agua no cesaba de girar y empezaba a elevarse por encima del nivel del lago. La Luna, que tímida había asomado entre las cordilleras del Valle, se reflejaba en las olas que provocaba el remolino, y con ellas, bailaba continuamente, llenando el agua de luces blancas hipnotizadoras. Un segundo. Un solo momento en que Sakura apartó la mirada de sus ojos, y el combate se desencadenó.

Del remolino salió una manga de agua que chocó directamente contra el suelo que pisaba la joven Haruno. Ella sabía que no había fallado, no le quería atacar directamente. Había provocado que el agua inundase el suelo que pisaban, pues eso le daba ventaja en el combate. Era un dragón de agua y donde ésta estuviese, sus técnicas se desarrollarían mucho mejor. Sakura retrocedió y concentró todo el chakra que pudo en sus manos. Recordaba que Kanu en las distancias cortas no se defendía nada bien. Sin embargo, todo el alcance de su lanza podía provocar heridas mortales. La mujer no abandonaba el agua y comenzaba a mutar en mitad dragón. Sus piernas se convertían en una gran cola azul de escamas, que la ayudarían a deslizarse más veloz sobre las aguas del lago. Estaba claro que la única manera de alcanzarla, sería caminando sobre el agua, pero no podía arriesgarse a entrometerse en la guarida del dragón, pues Kanu le tendería una trampa, de la cual, no podría salir tan fácilmente.

Súbitamente, Kanu desplegó toda su artillería. El agua bajo los pies de Sakura comenzó a solidificarse. Una fina capa de hielo se conformó y poco a poco se engrosaba, congelando a su paso, plantas, arbustos y árboles. Pronto, las piernas de la joven Sakura quedaron atrapadas y sus posibilidades de huir, reducidas a cero. Una nueva manga de agua chocó de pleno contra las piernas de Sakura y un bloque de hielo las petrificó. Médicamente, aún estaba a tiempo para romper el hielo. La hipotermia no se había apoderado de su sangre y sus músculos conservaban algo de calor. Con sus puños apretados y concentrado una parte de su chakra en sus músculos (para así protegerlos del impacto), golpeó, sin dudarlo, el hielo que rodeaban sus extremidades inferiores. Una masa de agua sólida se esparció por el suelo, golpeando contra la placa de hielo que lo recubría. Instantáneamente, Kanu avanzó veloz hacia Sakura, y con una gran ola de agua, la golpeó. Ésta salió despedida contra los árboles del bosque y quedó aturdida. El hielo la perseguía, congelándolo todo a su paso. Haruno se irguió, aún desconcertada, y golpeó el suelo fuertemente para cortar el avance del agua. En ese mismo instante, Kanu detuvo el avance del hielo. Una ola de vapor se sucedió sobre el agua helada y, seguidamente, una manta de niebla cubrió el bosque. No se alzaba más de un metro, pero era imposible caminar sin chocar con los obstáculos del terreno. La visión de Sakura se veía reducida a la mitad, y así su defensa corporal. Ajena a lo que sucedía bajo la niebla, se incorporó, recuperada del golpe que había recibido y se dispuso para atacar. Mientras, Kanu había convertido la masa de hielo en agua que fluía hacia su contrincante, inundando así la brecha que ésta había abierto, y superando las barreras naturales. Pronto el bosque se convirtió en un pantano.

Sakura notó el frío del agua en sus pies y se retiró a la rama del árbol más cercano. La oscuridad de la noche, unida a la niebla, hacía el combate imposible. Intentaba planificar un ataque eficaz, pero su desventaja era clara. El dragón de agua se decidió a contraatacar una vez más. Una sutil brisa comenzó a agitar las ramas de los árboles y la niebla se elevó poco a poco. Una nube gris se desdibujo sobre el cielo y al instante la condensación la hizo descargar toda su agua. La lluvia lo impregnaba todo, incluido el cuerpo de Sakura, quien debía atacar ahora o nunca. Las dos mujeres se decidieron a la vez. Saltaron a cielo abierto y chocaron sus armas en el aire, provocando un chasquido. Ambas retrocedieron, cayendo al suelo, y sin dar tiempo a su respiración, se precipitaron una vez más. El dragón atacaba con su lanza, evitando ser alcanzada en un radio de dos metros, mientras Haruno intentaba penetrar su defensa. Los golpes se sucedían constantemente y ésta se defendía con las únicas armas que portaba. Kanu movía, cual extremidad de su cuerpo, magistralmente su lanza. Poco a poco iba ganando terreno, combinando sus cortes, con golpes de agua sobre el cuerpo de Sakura. El combate se estaba decidiendo a su favor. Pero fue entonces cuando un pequeño haz de luz, se vislumbró entre los matojos que rodeaban el lago. Las dos mujeres se detuvieron y prestaron atención. La luz se elevaba paulatinamente hacia los árboles y avanzaba hacia el centro del lago. A medida que lo hacía, su diámetro aumentaba y la intensidad de su luz también. Finalmente se desdibujó una silueta que extendía sus brazos horizontalmente, hasta que se situaron en línea recta y un flash de luz inundó el bosque. Repentinamente, cientos de puntos blancos flotaban en el aire, iluminando, cual luciérnagas, toda su extensión. Casi se veía con la misma claridad que podías ver durante el día, lo que permitió a Sakura recuperarse del combate. Ella no sabía quien o que era aquella silueta, pero tenía el presentimiento de que quería ayudarle. Tal vez las Futaba lo habían enviado; del mismo modo que minutos atrás, Kanu había hecho con ella, ahora Sakura aprovecharía su momento de despista para atacarla. Golpeó la lanza del dragón de agua con todo su chakra y ésta comenzó a agitarse sutilmente. El movimiento comenzó a expandirse, moviéndose veloz y dando fuertes sacudidas que se traspasaban a las manos de Kanu. Finalmente el dolor era insoportable y ésta tuvo que dejarla caer contra el suelo. Sabía que estaba perdida y que si no regresaba al lago, donde podría mutar a dragón, el combate estaría decidido. Pero el haz de luz le impedía regresar. Sakura se abalanzó sobre ella y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo se desencadenó. Era una gran experta en las artes del taijutsu, pero sus años con Sen la habían hecho mejorar considerablemente, casi al nivel de alguno de los mejores maestros. Sakura golpeó varias veces a su adversaria, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Las técnicas de agua ya eran inútiles. Hasta que el último golpe de Sakura fue decisivo. El brazo de Kanu cedió y sus huesos se quebraron.

En el mismo momento que Kanu profería un alarido de dolor, del lago surgían cinco dragones. Se elevaban sobre la superficie del agua y rodeaban la luz blanca que los había invocado. Kanu retrocedió para recoger su lanza, pero uno de los dragones, el de color rojo, rugió una estela de fuego dorado que evito que se acercase:

- Ya me marchaba, sólo quiero recoger mi arma – dijo Kanu, casi suplicando

- Cógela. Márchate y no regreses nunca a este Valle. No eres bien recibida aquí – respondió el dragón rojo.

- No he hecho nada, sólo…

- Cállate. Atacar al Dragón Imperial es suficiente. ¡Márchate ahora! – replicó, cortando sus inútiles explicaciones.

Vacilante, Kanu recogió su arma y partió hacia las profundidades del bosque, donde se perdió su pista.

Sakura analizaba la situación, intentando entender que había pasado. Los cinco dragones se sumergieron una vez más en el agua y el cuerpo celeste avanzó hasta la orilla, recuperando su forma natural. Sakura quedó atónita. Aquel haz de luz era la niña que habían rescatado del pantano: Akemi. Se acercó corriendo hacia Sakura y, como si nada hubiese sucedido, se abrazó a su cintura temblorosa.

- Estaba muy asustada – dijo la niña mirando hacia el lago.

Sakura no sabía que decir. Pero la sorpresa no se había terminado. Del agua comenzaron a emerger cinco cuerpos de mujer, desnudos, avanzando hacia la orilla. Eran idénticas: esbeltas, hermosas y ante todo, inhumanas. Eran sin duda alguna, las hermanas Sahori.

- Bienvenida al Valle del Clan Ikari – habló la mayor de las hermanas, Mei.

- "Aiya Meldor" ¿Son ustedes las hermanas Sahori? – preguntó Sakura tímidamente.

- Así es. Tú debes ser la acompañante del Dragón Imperial. Veo que te has curtido de nuestra cultura. Incluso conoces nuestro lenguaje.

- Sí, soy Sakura Haruno, disculpad por no presentarme – añadió nerviosamente.

- No es problema. Nostras somos en orden de menor a mayor, Dei, Fei, Hei, Kei y yo, Mei. La señorita Futaba nos ha llamado para ayudarte – le respondió amablemente la joven Sahori, mientras Akemi, discretamente, intentaba cortar la conversación.

- Sí, nosotras las estábamos buscando para ayudar a Sen. Parece que está atrapado en el Valle de las Futaba – los ojos de Akemi miraban incesantes a Sakura, mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras agitada.

- Sen no está en peligro con ellas. Ellas le cuidan, tú lo sabes muy bien. Por algo nos has llamado, ¿no? – replicó la más pequeña de las Sahori, Dei.

- Realmente no estamos seguras de que Sen esté bien. A nosotras no nos dejaron entrar en el panteón y sin más, nos expulsaron del Valle. No quiero ser mal pensada, pero he oído que las Futaba se apropian de los Ikari, pues son a los únicos dragones a los que se entregan en cuerpo y alma, y no los quieren dejar escapar – explicó Sakura muy educada. Sin embargo no pudo evitar provocar una gran carcajada entre las cinco hermanas.

- ¿No creeréis en serio que las Futaba secuestrarían a un Ikari para ciertos fines? Cualquier mujer humana tiene peores intenciones hacia ellos que una Futaba. Podéis estar tranquilas. Tarde o temprano estará fuera del Valle – dijo la mediana, Hei, entre risas.

Aunque a decir verdad, las hermanas Sahori estaban equivocadas. No sabían lo posesivas que podían llegar a ser las Futaba, y eso era algo que Akemi sabía muy bien. Por ello las temía y deseaba sacar a Sen lo antes posible del Valle. De un modo u otro no podían hacer nada, pues ninguna de las mujeres presentes tenían acceso al panteón de las diosas de los dragones y no tendrían más remedio que esperar; para su suerte, Sen no se encandilaba con los cantos de sirena y había huido a tiempo del lugar.

_**21 de Noviembre, 2011 18.50h**_

_**Barrio Uchiha, solares cercanos**_

Los dos hombres restaban inmóviles ante el descampado. Los miembros de Akatsuki, Deidara y Sasori, les habían echado el alto y era imposible huir. Ahora sólo les quedaba la opción de luchar.

- Tenemos órdenes, sí, os llevaremos con nosotros, sí – dijo el rubio de coleta, Deidara.

- No iré contigo más lejos de este solar, así que acércate aquí si te atreves – contestó colérico Naruto.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza las palabras de su compañero; el tipo de la coleta parecía un personaje un tanto inestable, irritable y poco cuerdo. Sin embargo, el compañero, con la apariencia de un escorpión, era el más místico y excéntrico de los dos. Ansioso por atacar, miró a Sasori, buscando su aprobación y con una mirada de desafío pasó a la acción. Desplegó sus explosivos, lanzando una amplia carga hacia su adversario, rodeándole y persiguiéndole, hasta explosionar. Naruto los intentó esquivar como pudo, pero era difícil. Mientras, su oponente aprovechaba para aventajar su posición, sobrevolando con su ave la tierra que pisaba el zorro. Naruto, ingeniosamente, se benefició del polvo que los explosivos habían generado, y ocultó diversas copias en los alrededores del bosque. El combate se desarrollaba frenéticamente, pues Deidara no estaba dispuesto a darle ni un respiro. En cambio, para Sasuke y Sasori reinaba la tranquilidad. Ambos se miraban fijamente, esperando poder evitar un nuevo combate, pues los dos sabían que les esperaba sendos largos caminos por recorrer, aunque en direcciones distintas.

En un descuido de estos, Deidara y Naruto desaparecieron del lugar, y continuaron su enfrascada batalla lejos de su alcance. Seguían envistiéndose con ataques explosivos, que evitaban los diversos kunais que Naruto le enviaba. La paciencia del zorro empezaba a mermar y tarde o temprano saltaría sobre los lomos del ave y atacaría sin remordimientos al miembro de Akatsuki. Algunas heridas habían comenzado a aflorar en su cuerpo, pero con la misma facilidad, desaparecían. Fue entonces cuando Deidara se percató de que el combate sería más difícil de lo que había esperado. Voló en círculos sobre la cabeza de Naruto, dejando caer, poco a poco, pequeñas minas que al contactar con el suelo explotaban. Intentaba crear un redil para que no pudiese escapar y, finalmente, cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, empleó una de sus mejores bombas contra él. Sin embargo, se había equivocado. Aquel no era el verdadero Naruto, si no una perfecta copia. El verdadero se alzaba tras él, a lomos del gran Gamabunta, quien se impulsó sobre sus grandes ancas para que el zorro pudiese alcanzar el ave de Deidara. Saltó sobre ésta y se desencadenó un nuevo combate cuerpo a cuerpo que sería el fin de la historia. Los ninjas de Konoha tenían especial facilidad para las artes del Taijustu, así que de la misma manera que Sakura había derrotado a Kanu, ahora lo haría Naruto con el Akatsuki. Le golpeó diversas veces, hasta que tuvo su gran oportunidad. Una gran esfera zafiro, brillaba y giraba sin cesar sobre la palma del rubio: "— Rasengan – gritó Naruto." Y el cuerpo de Deidara salió despedido del ave, aún inconsciente, golpeando contra los árboles hasta tocar tierra, donde chocó hostilmente contra una roca. El cuerpo yacía inerte, rodeado de un amplio charco de sangre.

Ajeno a los ojos de los presentes, Zetsu apareció entre los árboles y retiró el anillo de Deidara de su mano.

En la explanada, Naruto se reunió con Sasuke:

-No me ha durado ni dos telediarios – dijo el joven rubio entre risas.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién te ha enseñado esas frases? Habla bien que me da vergüenza escucharte – replicó Sasuke sin quitar ojo a Sasori – además, esto no se ha acabado – añadió, señalando con la cabeza al hombre marioneta.

- No creo que quiera más medicina – repuso Naruto una vez más en un tono burlesco.

Sasuke comenzaba a sospechar de las respuestas del zorro. No eran unas palabras propias de él y además, no usaba su tono habitual. Había algo extraño en el ambiente. El combate fue de lo más lamentable y como mucho, no había durado más de cinco minutos. Su adversario, aparentemente fuerte, había resultado ser un fiasco. Y en última instancia, estaba Sasori, quien no se había inmutado ni un ápice al ver a su compañero caer desde el cielo mal herido, y morir probablemente contra el suelo. Y eso por no hablar del hombre planta que había aparecido de la nada y discretamente había robado el anillo de éste, y había huido sin ayudarle o sin recoger su cadáver. Miles de preguntas se sucedían en la mente del Uchiha, cuando llegó la primera respuesta:

-Mírame, aquí estoy – dijo una voz tenue y sibilina.

La cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas, el aire se hacía denso y pesado. El calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y, poco a poco, la noche se hacía día. Las siluetas de su entorno cambiaban furtivamente, transformándose. Pudo desdibujar el cuerpo de Naruto, y más allá el del rubio de coleta, y mucho más allá una gran sombra armada. Finalmente, cuando pudo abrir sus ojos y controlar su equilibrio, vio su verdadero rival. Donde se había postrado el viejo hombre marioneta, Sasori, ahora estaba él. Su mayor enemigo.

- Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien?

_**21 de Noviembre, 2011 18.50h**_

_**Montañas del Shodai, inmediaciones del Barrio Uchiha**_

Oculta tras un matorral, el Hokage planeaba su entrada en Konoha. La muerte de Danzo haría que las tropas abandonasen la Villa, pero si llegaba Sai antes que ella, podría proclamarse un nuevo líder y continuaría con la posesión.

Entrar en la Villa ahora sería complicado, pues desconocía todos los puestos de mando y no había recibido noticias de los Yamanaka. Probablemente ocurría algo grave y no descartaba que tuviese relación con la niebla que se extendía en los vastos campos de Konoha. Sin embargo, tenía algo de ventaja: se conocía todos los rincones de la Villa y podía recorrerla con los ojos cerrados, si fuese necesario. Se podía infiltrar por alguno de los pasadizos y contactar con el clan Hyuuga o Yamanaka. Seguiría las cuevas del río Subterráneo, alcanzaría el refugio de la montaña de los Hokages, contactaría con la red de desagües y se arrastraría hasta el Hospital Central. Allí podría tomar las cuevas de los ríos Yin y Yang, y contactar con la red de pasillos de los clanes. El plan estaba claro. Se colocó bien el traje, recogió su bolsa, puso la carta a buen recaudo y se dispuso a inspeccionar el lugar. Empezaba un trabajo de espeleología.

Repentinamente, Pain y Konan se presentaron en el lugar.

- ¡Mira quien anda aquí! Si te dábamos por muerta – dijo sarcástica la mujer, mientras Tsunade se apartaba de ellos.

- ¡Ah! Pero si es el pésimo Hokage de la patética Villa de la Hoja. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Ocultándote del Viejo?

- ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó Tsunade lacónicamente.

- En primer lugar, verte muerta – respondió Konan –. No sé qué haces aún viva. Mira que especifiqué claramente que quería ver tu cadáver, pero está claro que no se pueden dejar las misiones más simples a los ninjas más incompetentes, creen que se hacen solas.

- Konan, ya está. No seas tan dura, la estas aterrorizando – dijo Pain mirando a Tsunade y añadió – ¿No habrás visto al Viejo traidor?

Tsunade se pensó la respuesta. Si les decía que sí, probablemente les daría igual, no sería una gran pérdida y seguirían atosigándole. Pero tal vez, si respondía que no, que no sabía nada, a lo mejor irían en su búsqueda y evitaría enfrentarse a ellos sola, pues tendría las de perder claramente.

- No, no le he visto.

- ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? ¿Tramas algo? En fin, da igual. No eres más que una mosca pesada – siseó Konan.

- ¿Has visto al Uchiha? Al pequeño de los Uchiha. Tal vez, si nos lo dices, hagamos la vista gorda y nos marchemos.

La paciencia del Hokage se agotaba. La conversación era de lo más impertinente y si tenía que afrontar un enfrentamiento, lo acataría con todo el honor y valor posible.

- Ni sabiéndolo te lo diría. Antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver, y para entonces ya no podría responderte nada.

- No te pongas tan gallito, bonita, que tu Villa está abandonada, conquistada por el enemigo y tus fieles ninjas, o muertos o padeciendo. Y tú, mírate, aquí escondida como un cobarde – le contestó Konan metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

Aunque la vieja Tsunade era consciente de que no había abandonado la Villa, la sensación que ofrecía no era precisamente esa. Sin embargo, era su deber refugiarse y mantenerse con vida en el exilio. Los ninjas necesitaban al Hokage, dentro o fuera de Konoha, pero necesitaba un líder que diese unas órdenes y ante todo, una esperanza por la cual seguir luchando. Además, nunca había perdido el contacto con ellos, mantenía un salvo conducto con los Yamanaka a través de sus águilas mensajeras. Llevaba un año en el exilio, dando consejos, órdenes y recuperando antiguas zonas perdidas, de la mano de sus más fieles ninjas.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que hago o dejo de hacer en la Villa, así que no te molestes en opinar con tu lengua viperina. Si quieres luchar conmigo, aquí me tienes – respondió, finalmente, Tsunade a las dolorosas palabras de Konan, con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos.

Pain y Konan se miraron. Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos y después una amplia carcajada sonó, al tiempo que sus cuerpos se desvanecían.

Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, la realidad era que se acababa de librar de una buena guerra. Si aquellos Akatsuki hubiesen querido luchar, hubiese sido una batalla muy difícil y de la que, muy probablemente, no hubiese podido salir con vida; sin más preámbulos, y aún pensando en lo sucedido, continuó su camino para llegar lo antes posible a Konoha, pues cada vez la situación sería más complicada.

_**21 de Noviembre, 2011 20.00h**_

_**Castillo Clan Ikari**_

Surcaba el cielo libre, atravesando las nubes que lo cubrían. Le quedaba poco tiempo de libertad, pues no se había recuperado del todo y necesitaba gran cantidad de chakra para poder volar como dragón.

Aterrizó ante la puerta del Castillo del clan y se transformó en su cuerpo humano. Recordaba que al salir del bosque, habían tenido un encuentro fortuito con un espectro que había dado pistas sobre un objeto. Debía recoger el cofre del libro de leyendas y dirigirse a Konoha. Lo que haría después de recogerlo sería buscar a su compañera Sakura para poder ir juntos hasta la Villa.

Dio dos pasos hacia la puerta y un fuerte haz de luz le deslumbró:

_"__La silueta de una mujer encapuchada, caminaba hacia la puerta del Castillo. Esbelta y grácil, subía las escaleras hasta llegar al pomo de entrada. Allí quieta, se giró y retiró su capucha, colmando el Valle de una intensa luz blanca. Su cuerpo se desvaneció entre grandes llamaradas y la puerta quedó abierta de par en par."_

Sen abrió los ojos. Ahora sabía que aquella mujer que siempre le abría la puerta a casa, era la misma hermosa dama desnuda que le guió en su camino. Desconocía su identidad, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si indagaba siguiendo las pistas que ella misma le había dejado, daría con ella.

Entró en el Castillo, recogió el Cofre dorado, con el auténtico Libro de Leyendas en su interior, y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él. Debía reunirse con Sakura lo antes posible y dirigirse a Konoha. Caminó a paso ligero por los jardines del Castillo y se dirigió al Río del Dragón para retomar el camino a la Villa. Allí podría preguntar a alguien se había visto a su compañera, tal vez a las ocultas Sahori. Anduvo durante más de cuarenta minutos, hasta que dio con una gran llanura. Era bastante oscuro, pero sus ojos no se equivocaban. Con los ojos del dragón podía ver más allá del contorno aparente e incluso tenía una buena visión nocturna. Activo la técnica del Hirovugan, la técnica ocular del dragón, y sus ojos cambiaron tomando un color amarillo intenso, dibujando en su interior una gran espiral que no cesaba de girar. Entonces pudo verlo claramente: en el suelo había dos hombres tendidos. Yacían inertes, tal vez muertos o sólo malheridos. No podía saberlo con total seguridad. Analizó los alrededores, buscando algún resquicio de chakra oculto, intentado evitar cualquier posible trampa, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie, se acercó a los hombres. Sus rostros le eran familiares, se había topado con ellos anteriormente. Se agachó a su lado y les examinó los cuerpos superficialmente. No parecían heridos, simplemente dormidos, pero era bastante extraño. Nadie se echa a dormir en mitad del camino o en una llanura desierta. Tendió sus manos sobre ambos y busco posibles heridas internas, venenos u otro tipo de síntomas que hubiese provocado su estancia en el lugar. Y entonces obtuvo respuesta. Habían sido atacados por una técnica ocular. Estaban inmersos en un Genjutsu, atrapados y sin salida. No estaban malheridos, ni muertos, sólo restaban inconscientes. Decidió que era el momento de ayudarles. Les golpeó con un "ki" de ensueño y los despertó. Los dos chicos estaban aturdidos, entumecidos por el frío y algo desorientados. Pronto se percataron de la presencia de Sen y se pusieron en guardia:

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- Hola, no os asustéis. No quiero haceros daño, sólo os estaba ayudando. Me presento. Soy Sen Ikari – respondió amablemente, alzando sus manos en son de paz.

Ambos se miraron con gran asombro y prosiguieron:

- Gracias por tu ayuda. ¿Los has matado tú o han huido? – preguntó una vez más el mismo

- ¿Quiénes? Aquí no había nadie, sólo vosotros dos – le repuso Sen con sorpresa. – ¿Yo os he visto antes, no?

- Sí, así es. Y debemos disculparnos por lo ocurrido. Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y el es Sasuke Uchiha. En realidad nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, pero apenas te acordarás de nosotros.

- Sois los chicos de la villa, los compañeros de Sakura.

- ¡Ah! En ese caso, si que te acuerdas de nosotros. Aunque la última vez que nos vimos, íbamos acompañados de Kanu.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. La mujer dragón… – terminó la frase en un tono condescendiente y después se limitó a mirar a los lados.

- Discúlpanos. No pensamos que te atacaría. Sólo buscamos tu ayuda – repuso Sasuke –. Estamos buscando a un hombre, el mismo que nos ha atacado.

- Yo también estoy buscando a alguien. He perdido a Sakura.

- ¿Qué? – voceó Naruto. Sasuke le miró de soslayo y éste se calmó – ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

- Pues no estoy seguro. Estaba en el Valle de las Futaba y cuando desperté, Sakura ya no estaba.

- Iremos contigo en su búsqueda – dijo Sasuke – si a cambio, tú nos ayudas a buscar al hombre que nos atacó.

- No quiero hacer tratos con nadie. Sólo quiero encontrar a Sakura – replicó Sen lacónico.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron un momento en silencio. Naruto le hizo dos gestos y Sasuke asintió.

- Está bien. Sólo iremos contigo – dijo el zorro.

- De acuerdo. Había pensado preguntar al clan Sahori si la habían visto.

- Próxima parada: Casa del clan Sahori – dijo Naruto con energía y se puso en camino.

Los otros dos hombres le siguieron el paso. Sen seguía pensando en las palabras de aquellos dos tipos. Parecían de lo más extraño, necesitaban ayuda y aún sin tenerla, habían decido unirse a él. No se fiaba de ellos totalmente, pero serían de gran ayuda para encontrar lo antes posible a Sakura. Ella siempre le había hablado de ellos. Durante los años que habían estado en el bosque, Sakura le explicó toda la historia que les envolvía a los tres: le habló de Sasuke y sus problemas, de su hermano Itachi y de lo mucho que había luchado Naruto por encontrarle. Sabía que no eran malas personas, pero se comportaban de una forma muy extraña; Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos. Había encontrado a su hermano cara a cara, pero esta vez no había sido como la última vez. No le había atacado y paradójicamente, se había dirigido a él como si no ocurriese nada. La ira recorría las venas de Sasuke y Sen lo había comenzado a notar. Se detuvo en seco y dijo:

- Alto ahí. No dé ni un paso más.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Naruto.

- Este hombre no está en sus cabales – dijo Sen, mientras señalaba a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué dices ahora? – replicó el rubio.

- Puedo notar su chakra y su ira. Noto las presencias de las personas, su aura. Puedo leer sus pensamientos y no hay nada bueno en él.

- Oye, no te pases. Es Sasuke, es mi amigo, no pasa nada. Tranquilízate – repuso una vez más el joven zorro.

- No soy yo quien se tiene que tranquilizar, si no él. Este hombre es un peligro público.

- ¿Pero qué dices?

- Ya vale Naruto, déjalo estar. Tiene razón. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó una vez más

- No entiendo porqué ese hombre ha hablado de esa manera. Porqué se ha dirigido a mí como si fuese un día cualquiera. Porqué se ha ido sin más, sin el Kyubi, sin matarme. El corazón se me pudre lentamente, la herida de Orochimaru no sana y pensar en mi hermano me consume poco a poco. Pronto no quedará de mí más que odio – explicaba Sasuke pacientemente, acercándose a una gran roca, y dejando resbalar su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

- Puedo ayudarte si me dejas. Pero no aquí, ni ahora. Ayúdame a encontrar a Sakura. Debo llegar a Konoha y cumplir una misión. Entonces te ayudaré a sanar esas heridas. Pero para entonces, debes resistir y apartar de tu mente ese rencor, o no puedes acompañarme. Si tu alma está corrompida, mi dragón te desterrará de esta tierra y no podré hacer nada para impedírselo – dijo Sen, mientras Naruto le miraba sorprendido por su explicación.

- No quiero saber a qué te refieres, toda esta historia suena muy chunga, pero si os decidís, seguimos con nuestro camino y encontramos a Sakura – finalizó Naruto, a lo que ambos chicos asintieron con sus cabezas y se pusieron en camino.

Tras una larga caminata, finalmente dieron con la Casa del clan Sahori. El lugar estaba en calma total. Ni una sola luz salía del interior de la casa. Sin embargo, probaron de llamar a la puerta. Tocaron una vez, pero no hubo respuesta. Naruto insistió hasta cinco veces, pero la cosa seguía igual. Finalmente decidieron marchar y cuando se habían alejado unos metros, una mujer dragón se postró ante ellos. Iluminada de chakra, brillaba en la oscuridad del bosque. Con la mano les indicó que la siguiesen. Caminó hacia la puerta de la casa y allí se perdió su rastro. Sen no tuvo duda alguna en seguirla, pero los otros dos tuvieron más reparos.

- Vamos, entrad – dijo Sen desde el interior de la casa. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, y al final, se decidieron.

_- Cuinfinuvaz or tavol bir dron Sahori_ – dijo una voz tenue y femenina.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – Preguntó alarmado Naruto.

- "Bienvenidos al hogar del Clan Sahori" – le respondió Sen y añadió – _Vloduor mal unfuholnaz_ o Gracias por invitarnos, ¿eh, Naruto?

- Póngase cómodos – y súbitamente la sala donde se encontraban se iluminó. En el centro aparecieron tres sofás y una pequeña mesa – ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

- Sólo estamos de paso, no se preocupen. Estamos buscando a una mujer – respondió Sen

- ¡Oh! No es una molestia tener al Imperial y a sus amigos en casa. ¿De quién se trata? – replicó la mujer Sahori entre risas.

- Sakura Haruno.

Repentinamente, del piso superior de la casa se escucharon unos pasos en carrera y una voz que gritaba. Por las escaleras aparecía corriendo una mujer, vestida con una sábana y voceando:

- ¡Sen! ¡Sen! ¡Sen! ¡Gracias Sen!

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué llevas puesto? – dijo Sen entre risas, mientras se acercaba a ella y la recogía en brazos para abrazarla – ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Sí! ¡Sen no vuelvas a marcharte! – dijo Sakura sonrojada, abrazada a su cuello y besándole las mejillas. La respiración del joven se notaba contenida, pues se había dejado llevar por la situación y emocionado al verla, después del miedo de haberla perdido, la había cogido en brazos y la tenía abrazada por la cintura, apretada contra su cuerpo, mientras ella le besaba. Estaba totalmente ruborizado y no sabía cómo deshacerse de la situación sin ofenderla.

- Pero si yo no me marché. Desperté en aquel lugar y ya no estabas. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó. La verdad es que he sentido bastante miedo al ver que no estabas. Llevo más de una hora buscándote – y discretamente la dejó en el suelo – ¿Por qué llevas una sábana atada al cuerpo?

- Es una larga historia – dijo sonriéndole, lo que provocó una vez más que se sonrojase.

Sakura se dispuso a explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido, desde que le llevaron al Valle, hasta el enfrentamiento con Kanu y el motivo por el cual llevaba una sábana atada y no ropa normal, pero antes de poder explicarle algo a ciencia cierta, descubrió que Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la sala también.

- ¿Sakurita-chan? – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Naruto, Sa…sa…sas…

- Sasuke – terminó el mismo Uchiha.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban en trance. No sabía si debía llorar y si lo hacía, no estaba segura de porqué lo hacía. Su corazón ahora mismo era un tsunami de sentimientos. Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos, de sensaciones, de preguntas, miles de ellas y todas sin respuesta. Finalmente no pudo contener los sentimientos y arrancó a llorar sin saber el motivo, sólo un fuerte vacío y tristeza se apoderaban de ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakurita-chan? – preguntó el zorro preocupado.

La joven se retiró por las escaleras y volvió al piso superior; Sen notaba su malestar. Tenía el poder de captar las auras de las personas, sus sentimientos, sus remordimientos, sus pensamientos. Notaba la tensión en el ambiente, lo cargada de energía negativa que estaba la casa en ese momento. Pero sobretodo, lo que más le preocupaba, era el triste vacío y la desolación que sentía el corazón de Sakura. Lo podía sentir como si fuese de él mismo. El dragón comenzaba a contagiarse de su dolor y daba los primeros síntomas. La piel de Sen se había tornado más blanca de lo normal y su Hirovugan se había activado solo. Las Sahori le analizaron con detenimiento, viendo que aún era un ejemplar muy joven y apenas tenía experiencia para controlar sus propios y peligrosos poderes.

- ¿Tienes problemas para controlar tus sentimientos? ¿Te contagias de los demás? – preguntó la mayor de las Sahori, Mei.

- Eso parece. Aún estoy experimentando muchos cambios. Es el primer día que estamos fuera del Bosque Milenario.

- ¿Nunca has puesto en práctica tus poderes? – insistió Mei

- No. Hace unas horas, Kanu, el dragón de agua, me atacó con la daga sagrada del clan Hikari, pero la verdad es que no he podido hacer mucho.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- ¿Humana? – replicó Sen y Mei asintió con la cabeza – pues dieciséis años de la era humana.

- ¿Acaso tienes otra edad? – preguntó Naruto

- Los dragones y las Futaba tienen otra medida de tiempo. No pertenecen a este mundo y su vida transcurre respecto a los humanos, mucho más lenta. No sabríamos especificar una medida de conversión, pero créeme, para lo que vivís los humanos, un dragón os puede parecer eterno; Sen, Sakura no está ahora mismo en condiciones para marchar, eres consciente de ello. Sabemos que debes ir a la Villa lo antes posible, pero también debes contemplar tus posibilidades. Es de noche y eso no implica un problema para ti, pero si para tus acompañantes. Sin embargo, tu falta de experiencia en combate puede ser un lastre para tu misión. Te ofrezco un trato – dijo Mei Sahori mirando a los suyos.

- No me gustan los tratos, ni los pactos, ni las promesas, ni nada relacionado con deber algo a alguien – replicó Sen lacónico.

- Está bien. Sin la palabra trato de por medio. Esta noche te entrenas con nosotras y a cambio, dejas a Sakura descansar. Mañana por la mañana, con la primera luz del día, partís a Konoha y nosotras te acompañamos. Ese era el trato, pero sin decir trato. ¿Te gusta más así?

- ¿Entrenar? ¿Y venir con nosotros? – preguntó el Imperial.

- Necesitas entrenarte en las técnicas relacionadas con el clan. Durante estos cuatro años has podido practicar con Sakura todo tipo de técnicas ninja, pero las que refieren a tu clan a nivel ninjutsu y todos tus poderes mágicos están sin prácticas reales. Sólo los has utilizado en el Bosque Milenario y contra muñecas de trapo. Lucha contra nosotras, desata tus poderes, muestra tu magia. Somos dragones como tú, podemos defendernos sin problemas. Y de paso, te acompañaremos, no sólo para ayudarte si lo necesitas, si no porque Konoha también es nuestro hogar.

- ¿Y nosotros dos? – preguntó Naruto señalando a Sasuke

- ¿Queréis entrenar? Vosotros debéis descansar. Sólo eso – respondió Mei, señalando a la más pequeña de las hermanas que los acompañase a una habitación. Naruto no estaba muy satisfecho, pero al ver que Sasuke no replicaba, siguió sus pasos.

Las Sahori, al contrario de lo que contaban todas las historias, para Sen habían sido sus grandes salvadoras. No sólo eran las encargadas de ocuparse de Sakura y mantenerla a salvo, sino que además le ayudarían con su preparación para el combate. Eran unas mujeres muy sensatas y estaban dispuestas a ayudarle en lo que fuese necesario, así que él acataría las decisiones que tomasen durante la noche; antes de iniciar su entrenamiento, una última mujer apareció en la sala.

- Buenas noches. Soy Akemi ¿me recuerdas?

- Hola, sí, creo. ¿Eres la niña del pantano, no? – le preguntó Sen enarcando una ceja.

- Sí. Yo misma. Yo te lleve al Valle de las Futaba para que te curasen.

- ¡Ah! Lo había olvidado. Al final Sakura no me ha explicado que ocurrió y porqué iba vestida de esa manera.

- ¿No lo sabes? Es muy gracioso. Como las Sahori no se visten nunca, no tienen ropa en casa, así que no han tenido más remedio que dejarle una sábana para que se tape. Después de combatir con Kanu, la ropa se ha roto por completo. Yo le estoy cosiendo un traje nuevo con las sábanas – respondió la niña sonriente.

- ¿Combatir con Kanu? – exclamó Sen.

- Sí, yo te lo explico todo.

Y la niña Akemi se dispuso a darle todo tipo de detalles de lo sucedido. Con su característico egocentrismo, fue pincelando la historia, hasta quedar como la heroína del cuento. Evidentemente, Sen no se trago de la misa ni la mitad, pero asentía orgulloso y sorprendido ante las hazañas que contaba la cría. Finalmente, las cinco hermanas Sahori se presentaron en la sala. Estaban listas para combatir y se dirigían hacia Sen:

- ¿Preparado? Es hora de practicar para recuperar los viejos tiempos de la Villa – dijo la mayor de las hermanas y desaparecieron por la puerta, acompañadas de Sen.

_**21 de Noviembre, 2011 22.00h**_

_**Lago Ziva, Barrio Uchiha**_

La noche se cernía por completo en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Hacía tiempo que el alumbrado eléctrico de las calles se había deshabilitado, así que la oscuridad se adueñaba de los recovecos del lugar, sólo iluminado por la luna, en las noches que no se ocultaba tímida tras el sol. Hoy no era precisamente ese día, por lo que la oscuridad era la dueña de las calles. Sólo compartía su espacio con los cantos de los grillos y búhos que vivían en las inmediaciones. En la fría y húmeda noche, la niebla se hacía invisible y traidora. Engañaba a los viandantes, haciendo creer que ya no existía. Pero ahí seguía, acechante, a la espera de poder cobrar una nueva alma.

Shikamaru la notaba. Notaba su frío tacto rozando por su piel. Le envolvía el cuerpo, abrazándole tediosa, esperando poder cobrarse su bendita alma. Y sucia y traicionera, jugó su mejor baza:

Por las calles del fantasmagórico Barrio Uchiha, un farolillo andrajoso comenzó a parpadear. Su intensa luz roja y blanca, atraía a las mariposas y los mosquitos, anhelantes de un foco de calor en la densa y fría noche. Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirar su luz entre el recoveco de dos edificios. Su mirada estaba perdida en su incesante parpadeo, cuando algo se cruzó bajo el farol. Sí, alguien había cruzado la calle. Lo había podido ver. Y no era alguien cualquiera. Pudo ver perfectamente una melena rubia, dorada, blanquecina. Era una larga y lacia melena clara. Lo había visto entre los sutiles e inconstantes parpadeos del farolillo. No podía resistir la tentación de ir a ver, pues la sombra había desaparecido más allá del edificio que tapaba el farol. Debía ir. ¿Y si era quien él creía? No lo dudo ni un segundo más. Se levantó tembloroso, pues la noche era considerablemente helada, y avanzó dubitativo hacia las calles oscuras del Barrio Uchiha, siguiendo la intensa luz del farol. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle, entre los dos edificios, se detuvo contra la pared. Desde allí podía ver claramente la luz y era un farol de un puesto de comidas preparadas. Quería sacar su cabeza y mirar a los lados, pero no se atrevía. Sus piernas comenzaron a sacudirse y, súbitamente, la luz se extinguió. Entonces se escucho un suave lamento. El susurro de una mujer plañidera, desconsolada y sola. Un lamento frágil y lejano que se perdía en la densa e invisible niebla de la noche. La respiración de Shikamaru se agitó e intentó contenerla, para poder escuchar con detenimiento la voz de aquella mujer. Poco a poco el sonido ululaba más próximo, más cercano, más acechante. Los dientes de Nara traquetearon, chiscando en la noche, delatando su posición. Apretó su mandíbula fuerte, cerró sus ojos y encogió sus hombros, cuando la sibilina voz, susurro al doblar la calle:

- Quiero irme a casa…llévame a casa…

El corazón de Shikamaru se paró en seco. Aquella voz anhelante y plañidera era completamente familiar. No tuvo lugar a dudas. Giró la cara, asomó su cabeza y, al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos, el farolillo volvió a dar luz. Una espeluznante imagen se dibujo ante Shikamaru, quien no pudo evitar exclamar:

- ¡Ino!

Ante su desencajada mirada se encontraba la cabeza de Ino rebanada, flotando, sujeta por la mano de su mayor rival. Su boca estaba cerrada, pues se había molestado en cosérsela con hilo y burlescamente, imitaba la voz de una mujer desdichada:

- "_Quiero irme a casa…llévame a casa…"_ – y una carcajada retumbó en la barriada –. Te lo dije, "esa zorra no vivirá". Tómala – Y lanzando la cabeza contra Shikamaru, desapareció entre las sombras.

El último parpadeo del farolillo abandonó la noche, tras un grito ahogado de dolor del joven y desgraciado Nara.


	22. Capítulo 21: La Reconquista II

CAPÍTULO 21: La Reconquista II

**CAPÍTULO 21: La Reconquista II**

**KONOHA: Preparados, listos…**

_**22 de Noviembre, 2011 03.00h**_

_**Montañas del Shodai, Refugio de Danzo**_

El viento se erizaba sobre los árboles que cubrían la entrada al Refugió de Danzo. La madrugada se presentaba fría y tormentosa, pero no sería un gran inconveniente para los secuaces del viejo. Debían deshacerse de todas las pruebas y si finalmente llovía, eso les ayudaría a borrar todo tipo de rastros.

Tras la puerta de entrada al cuartel, medio entornada, se podía distinguir un gran grupo de ANBU reunidos y las voces de varios de ellos debatiendo. Un grupo de grullas presidían la reunión y daban órdenes a sus demás compañeros:

Debemos llevar el cuerpo de Danzo al laboratorio de Orochimaru. Allí nos espera Kabuto para deshacernos de los restos mortales. El grupo 2 es el encargado de trasladar las pertenencias al nuevo refugio. Las cosas de valor tienen preferencia. Los demás debéis eliminar cualquier rastro o indicio que nos pueda asociar a Danzo o a sus planes de desfalco. Esta noche debe arder la cueva — decía el líder del escuadrón de grullas.

Súbitamente, un fuerte trueno sacudió el interior del recinto. Todos los presentes se giraron para comprobar de donde procedía y pudieron verle:

¿Arder? Aquí no va a arder nada — comentó una voz varonil.

¿Qué quieres? Ya no eres bien recibido en este lugar — le increpó el líder.

¿Crees que me importa cómo me recibáis? — y de repente un haz de luz colmó el lugar, seguido del chasquido de un segundo trueno. — Se avecina una fuerte tormenta…

Tú la estás provocando — replicó otra de las grullas.

Basta de charlas — atajó su acompañante —. Sois una piara de incompetentes inútiles, imbéciles. Manteneros no sólo me cuesta dolores de cabeza, sino que también me cuesta dinero. Y ¿sabéis? No estoy dispuesta a pagar ni un céntimo más.

¡Cállate, puta zorra! ¡Tú no pagas nada de mi comida! — voceó un ANBU.

Repentinamente, un haz blanco voló hacia el ninja, rodeando su cuello y rebanándoselo.

¿Alguien más? — preguntó satírica.

Los ANBU se dispersaron en el interior del bosque y los rodearon. Las Grullas se desvaneció con el cadáver del viejo y tras ellos, el escuadrón 2 se encerró en el interior de la cueva para deshacerse de las pruebas. Los demás debían entretener a sus enemigos, antes de que la información pudiese llegar más allá de sus fronteras.

¿Creéis que un grupo tan reducido como vosotros va a poder mermar nuestros ataques? No teníamos intención de luchar, pero si es lo que estáis buscando, no tenemos inconveniente. Adelante Konan. — dijo Pain, tras desplegar una gran masa de niebla contra sus adversarios.

Pronto la sangre llegaría al río Shodai.

_**22 de Noviembre, 2011 03.30h**_

_**Konoha, Pasadizos del Clan Hyuuga – Yamanaka**_

El Hokage casi había logrado su objetivo. Se desplazaba por los pasadizos secretos de Konoha, intentando llegar hasta el refugio de la familia Yamanaka. Pero pronto se encontraría con su primer obstáculo: una gran barrera arquitectónica que no podría salvar así como así. Los únicos tres pasillos que podía tomar, estaban tapiados y sellados con técnicas ninjas a ambos lados, por lo que sería imposible deshacerse del muro. Su única opción era salir al exterior.

Sabía que era el momento idóneo, pues la vigilancia de los ayudantes de Danzo sería ínfima, el número de efectivos se veía reducido y la niebla cubría el centro neurálgico de la villa. Sin embargo, a su vez, ésta última era un obstáculo, pues no sabía que era, ni quien o que lo había provocado, pero podía ser una trampa. Tal vez de Akatsuki, o de los ninjas de la lluvia. No obstante, no tenía otra opción y no quería esperar de brazos cruzados. Hacía tiempo que debía haber pasado a la acción.

Sobre su cabeza había una pequeña compuerta que daba a parar a la calle del hospital. Durante unos segundos estuvo forcejeando con ella, intentando abrirla, hasta que se dio cuenta que sería imposible retirarla sin usar la fuerza. Necesitaba romperla. Finalmente decidió golpearla con su puño y la tapa salió disparada hacia el exterior, incrustándose en alguna de las ventanas de los alrededores, pues pudo escuchar cómo se rompían los vidrios. Si lo que buscaba era discreción, no lo había conseguido. Ágilmente se ocultó en la oscuridad del pasadizo y esperó a que los enemigos entrasen a buscarla. Pero los minutos transcurrieron y nada ni nadie se asomó por aquel orificio. Tras la espera, decidió que era el momento de salir al exterior.

Saltó y se posicionó a un metro del agujero para inspeccionar. Miro de un lado a otro, examinó su alrededor y notó algo asombrosamente extraño. La capa de niebla se había retirado del perímetro de la entrada y la rodeaba a ella en un radio de un metro a la redonda, aproximadamente. Pero no era lo único. Un silencio sepulcral bañaba el lugar al anochecer, donde ni un solo grillo entonaba su cantar. Además, en el punto donde ella se encontraba, podía ver con claridad, luz que se reflejaba sobre la misma densa nube. Caminó tres pasos adelante y como sospechaba, la niebla avanzó con ella, pero siempre sin llegar a tocarle. Pensó con detenimiento, respiró hondo y probó suerte corriendo hacia la niebla, intentando tocarla, pero era inútil. Contempló una vez más 360º y miró al cielo, estaba totalmente rodeada. Buscaba una explicación a eso y a la claridad del lugar, cuando repentinamente pudo apreciar una gran masa oscura acercándose hacia ella. Pronto notó un frío helado rozando su piel, acompañado del ulular de una respiración. No estaba segura de que era, ni de donde procedía, pero como poco, había empezado a causarle respeto. Un gran estruendo hizo retumbar la calle, el suelo tembló, y seguido, se escuchó el resquebrajar de ventanas y árboles. Tsunade había perdido su posición tras correr a través de la niebla, dejando atrás el orificio de entra al pasadizo, y ahora estaba sola en mitad de aquel lugar. Inició su retroceso, poco a poco, paso a paso, sin dejar de mirar esa sombra oscura que avanzaba hacia ella. Su respiración se estaba entrecortando y necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes un punto de apoyo o estaría perdida.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Un impetuoso alarido retumbó en la noche, acompañado de un desgarrador rugido. Una gran bestia negra sacudió sus alas, provocando una fuerte ventisca que retiró la niebla, dejando ver su majestuoso cuerpo. Aún en el aire, dejó de agitar sus robustas alas, cayendo al suelo. El temblor se sucedió sobre los edificios colindantes, provocando la caída de algunas de sus fachadas. El Hokage cubrió su cuerpo con un escudo de chakra y se agazapó. La bestia acercó su afilado hocico hasta el cuerpo de Tsunade y entreabriéndolo, dejo ver sus afilados colmillos. Del interior de su garganta salieron cientos de lamentos humanos, llantos y gritos de almas en pena, sofocadas de dolor y pésame. Con su fina y desafiante mirada dorada, la bestia negra suspiró ante el Hokage. Ésta levantó la mirada entre sus brazos y quedó perpleja: _"¡Oh! ¡El Dragón Oscuro!_"

_**22 de Noviembre, 2011 04.30h**_

_**Aguas del Dragón, Casa Clan Sahori**_

El tiempo se agotaba. Pero había sido suficiente. Las hermanas Sahori subestimaron el entrenamiento que Sen y Sakura habían llevado a cabo durante sus cuatro años de exilio. Ahora que había podido probarle, sabían que estaba a la altura de las circunstancias, aunque debía enfrentarse cara a cara con el enemigo, y eso cambiaría la situación. Por lo pronto, había sacado el máximo partido a las cuatro horas de entrenamiento. El Hirovugan (la técnica legendaria del clan Ikari) había sido de gran ayuda para las hermanas, pues Sen podía aprender cualquier movimiento sólo con verlo una vez. Entrenaron toda la noche, combatiendo con las cinco ramas ninja: ninjutsu, Taijustu, genjutsu, kekkei genkai y las armas. Cada una de las hermanas se encargó de exprimirle al máximo y los resultados eran favorables. Sen tenía un conocimiento más que suficiente de las cinco categorías. Ahora era el momento de recuperarse. Estaba agotado de combatir contra los dragones y lleno de heridas y magulladuras.

Sen, hora de descansar. Vamos a casa — dijo Mei, la mayor de las hermanas.

De acuerdo. Creo que necesito beber algo — le contestó abatido.

No te preocupes. El entrenamiento ha sido un éxito. Vamos a sacar a Konoha de esta, ya lo veras — dijo Dei, la más joven de todas.

No creo que en estas condiciones…

¡Para! ¿Crees que vamos a dejarte así? — atajó Kei, deteniéndose delante de él.

Herido… no voy a poder hacer mucho. Además, estoy cansado.

Sen, no estás herido. Esas heridas son superficiales, estás bien, ya lo verás. Sólo necesitas venir con nosotras a casa, haznos caso — añadió Hei, mientras ella y Fei le agarraban de las manos y tiraban de él hacia el interior de edificio.

El joven Dragón había perdido todas esperanzas. A diferencia de ellas, creía que había sido un fracaso, que no había conseguido hacer nada, más que llegar lleno de heridas y cansado, y que ya todo estaba perdido. Estaba convencido de que esperaban de él algo que nunca podría dar. Habían depositado demasiadas confianzas en el dragón, en la leyenda, pero él se sentía normal, un chico común con una tarea ilógica de cumplir. Tenía miedo de que pudiese morir gente por su culpa, tenía miedo de no estar a la altura, tenía miedo de escuchar constantemente las mismas palabras de ánimo y apoyo, el mismo discurso triunfalista que ni de lejos se acercaba a lo que él veía en el espejo cuando se miraba. Ese del que hablaban, no era él. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Huir, abandonarles? Jamás. Podría tener miedo, podría no estar seguro, pero si algo tenía claro es que acompañaría a Sakura hasta Konoha y lucharía con ella por recuperar la tierra que la vio nacer, aunque en ello le fuese la vida, pues Sakura le había regalado a él cuatro años de la suya.

Se sentó en una silla, pensativo y cabizbajo, planeando que podía hacer. Las hermanas corrían de un lado a otro, trayendo y llevando cosas. Sobre la mesa del comedor iban dejando diferentes cuencos y botes de cristal, además de toallas y trapos que depositaban en los respaldos de las sillas. Sen tenía la mirada perdida en sus movimientos, no las veía, sólo daba vueltas a su cabeza, cuando Dei le asaltó:

Hora de curarse —. Le dijo, mientras arrastraba de él hacia la mesa.

¿Qué hacéis? ¿Qué es todo esto? — pregunto el Ikari temeroso.

¿No pensarás ir así a Konoha, no? — replicó la mayor de las hermanas, mientras le arrancaba los jirones de ropa que le quedaban.

¡Ey! ¡Por favor! — voceó Sen, apartándose de ellas.

Sen, quítate la ropa. Hay que curarte —. Éste miro a Mei con los ojos abiertos de par en par, momento que las cuatro hermanas aprovecharon para noquearle y dejarle atado en la mesa.

¿Qué estáis haciendo?

¿Puedes confiar un poquito en nosotras? ¡No vamos a violarte, tranquilo! — Dijo Hei, provocando la risa de las demás hermanas.

Es sólo un ritual, pero si no te estás quieto, no tenemos otra opción que atarte — explicó Mei, mientras preparaba los ungüentos.

Hikaru se limitó a asentir, pues ya estaba más que atado a los cimientos de la casa. Si quería irse, iba a tener que romper más de una cosa, y total, podía y quería confiar en ellas; las cinco hermanas se posicionaron alrededor de la mesa. Cada una era portadora de un recipiente en el que guardaban la medicina curativa. Se dispusieron a entonar unas palabras cíclicamente, que poco a poco iban limpiando las heridas que Sen tenía por su cuerpo. Cuando ya no quedaba rastro de sangre, extendieron sobre él los ungüentos que provocaron una incipiente masa de humo alrededor de su torso. Las cinco mujeres se convirtieron en su forma de dragón y se dispersaron por el aire, dando vueltas alrededor de Sen, absorbiendo a su paso el humo que éste expulsaba de sus heridas. Cuando ya no quedaba ni rastro, el dragón de tierra se transformó en una gran vasija de barro bajo el cuerpo de Sen. El dragón de agua se vertió sobre éste, mientras el de fuego la caldeó. El dragón de hierba se convirtió en algas que enjuagaron su cuerpo y finalmente, el de viento lo secó. Cuando terminaron con el ritual, reposaron el cuerpo del Dragón Imperial sobre un diván y le vistieron con un Kimono que las damas Futaba portaron desde el Valle.

Es hora de descansar. Preparemos el desayuno y esperemos hasta las 5'30h. Les despertamos, comemos, y partimos hacia Konoha a las 6'00h —. Ordenó la mayor, mientras se alejaba hacia el interior de la cocina.

_**22 de Noviembre, 2011 3.50h**_

_**Hospital Central de Konoha**_

Tsunade estaba atónita. Nunca antes había visto de cerca el Dragón Imperial Negro. Cuando conoció a Yui Ikari, había tenido ocasión de ver, desde el Cofre de Leyendas, las siluetas de los dragones oscuros, pero nunca antes había podido verlos, ni palparlos de cerca. Ahora entendía lo que su amiga le había explicado. El pavor que se siente ante tal bestia negra, oscura y despiadada, deseosa de arrancarte la esperanza de seguir viviendo. Un frío aterrador estaba rozando su fina piel, pero empezaba a notar que su cuerpo se escarchaba. Tenía la sensación de perder la noción de espacio y tiempo. El gran ojo dorado del Dragón la había hipnotizado y su cabeza ahora estaba colmada de lamentos y sollozos de almas perdidas. La bestia abrió su boca, expulsando más niebla al exterior. El Hokage no perdía detalle. La niebla avanzaba por la lengua, arrastrándose hasta el suelo de Konoha, y poco a poco se iba condensando en el espacio, arrimándose a la otra nube espesa. Miró el interior del gran hocico y pudo ver un haz de luz que se reflejaba en los grandes y afilados colmillos de monstruo alado. Una silueta de mujer se iba conformando poca a poco sobre la glándula del Dragón, hasta que finalmente se dejó ver. Una mujer alta y esbelta, de fino cabello largo y casi dorado por la brillante luz, de ojos verdes intensos, y piel de marfil, levitaba sobre las fauces. Rodeada de niebla, avanzaba hacia el exterior, aproximándose ha Tsunade. Entonces pudo verle claramente la cara.

¿Eres tú la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros? — preguntó el Hokage, aún perpleja.

Tsunade-sama, no te preocupes. He venido para ayudar — le respondió amablemente la silueta.

Pero, ¿ésta niebla?

Es el alma del Dragón Imperial Negro, está limpiando la villa.

¿Limpiando? — replicó alterada Tsunade —. Querrás decir destruyendo…

Para hacer el bien, a veces hay que dar el primer paso en el mal.

No me lo puedo creer, entonces ¿los rumores eran ciertos?

Yo ya no soy de este mundo, si he venido hasta aquí es para ayudaros a salir de ese engaño. Pero yo no puedo haceros ver la verdad, sólo él puede.

Nunca querrá saber esta verdad — añadió el Hokage con total indignación.

Es necesario hacerlo así. Sólo él puede encerrar al Dragón y entonces, sabrá que puede controlar el libro. Él sólo lo descubrirá.

Te has pasado al bando del enemigo, estás ayudando a la Lluvia y estás aniquilando Konoha…es terrible… ¿cómo has podido hacernos esto?

No. Ese es tu error. Siempre desconfiasteis de mí, pero vuestro enemigo está más cerca de lo que crees. Sen te guiará hasta la verdad, pero necesita a un Hokage como tú, para poder sobrevivir. Ayúdale a ayudaros.

Yo nunca desconfié de ti — atajó Tsunade. — Tú muerte nos conmocionó a todos, pero nunca entendimos el porqué.

La silueta comenzó a diluirse, y cada vez se hacía más espectral. Apenas quedaba de ella un tenue dibujo, y la oscuridad empezaba a bañar una vez más la noche.

No te vayas todavía, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte… — voceó Tsunade

Busca al Cuarto…

Y finalmente la silueta desapareció. El Dragón emprendió el vuelo, y en la sacudida de sus alas, golpeó al Hokage contra el suelo, quien cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos. Cuando finalmente se había retirado, la niebla se agolpó contra su cuerpo y la rodeó completamente. Empezó a notar que cientos de manos la apretaban e intentaban arrastrar de ella. Era momento de refugiarse en algún lugar seguro, pero no veía a un paso. Necesitaba poder situarse primero para poder recorrer la villa a ciegas. Se arrastró hasta tocar una pared y pudo ver que era el Hospital de Konoha. Observó que estaba orientada hacia el Norte y entonces, echó a correr hacia la casa del clan Nara. Allí mismo encontraría el Refugio de la familia Yamanaka y podría hablar con Inoshi.

Mientras corría, daba vueltas a las palabras de la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros. Las frases que le había dicho no tenían ningún sentido, y menos si se trataba de esa mujer. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviese departe de los enemigos? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Y por qué había nombrado al cuarto? ¿Buscar al cuarto? ¿Cómo?

Tsunade corría por el camino principal de Konoha, cuando un hombre se paró ante ella y la hizo detenerse.

¡Alto ahí! ¿El Hokage, no? Soy Kaede Masato — dijo, al tiempo que le extendía la mano.

_**22 de Noviembre, 2011 5.30h**_

_**Refugio de Danzo, Montañas del Shodai**_

Ríos de sangre bañaban el suelo de la entrada. Montones de cadáveres se agolpaban a la vera del Río Shodai y tras ellos, los dos Akatsuki: Pain y Konan.

Nos ha llevado más tiempo del que requería —. Comentó Konan, al tiempo que empujaba con el pie, un cuerpo al río —…de momento flotan.

Tíralos todos, que se infecte Konoha.

Aquí causarán la misma epidemia — replicó Konan.

¡He dicho que los tires todos! — voceó Pain.

…

Por un momento, el silencio se coló entre ambos, sólo roto por el ruido del agua. Casi era la hora de verle la cara al Sol y aún no había encontrado su objetivo.

No tenemos al Kyubi. Mi hermana no aguantará más tiempo… — siseó Pain

Si Kaede no cumple su palabra, te juro que lo mataré.

Algo va mal, Konan.

Voy a recuperar ese cadáver, no te preocupes. Vuelve a la lluvia, allí me reuniré contigo —. Dijo Konan dolida, mientras se desvanecía en el aire dejando una estela de papeles.

Pain miró a su alrededor, observó los cadáveres, y con una fuerte racha de agua, los arrastró río abajo. Dio media vuelta y desapareció; tras él, el escuadrón 2 de los ANBU, aún recluido en el interior de la cueva, salió al exterior. Sus caras fueron de absoluto asombro. Nunca pudieron imaginar que sólo dos Akatsuki pudiese acabar con su ejército de ANBU. No dieron más rodeos, y rápidos, cruzaron los ríos Shodai y Nidaime, hacia las montañas de éste. Allí les esperaba el grupo de Grullas y Kabuto, para infiltrase en su nuevo refugio. Sin embargo, alguien les había seguido.

¡Alto ahí! — dijo Kabuto al verles llegar —. ¿Por qué traéis un espía?

¡Mierda, nos han seguido! — dijo uno de los miembros, al tiempo que se dispersaban y se colocaban en posición de defensa.

No traen un espía, Kabuto, no estoy con ellos — dijo Konan mostrándose, y Kabuto se sonrió.

¿Cómo tú por aquí? — preguntó el médico.

Ya sabes, visitando viejos amigos, ¿no? Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos — respondió sarcástica.

Sí… — Kabuto se colocó sus gafas y aprovechó para huir del lugar, despistando a los dos equipos ANBU. Sin embargo, no se pudo deshacer de Konan.

¡Oye! No corras tanto. Que Danzo se haya rodeado de la escoria de la élite ANBU no quiere decir que yo también lo sea. Con un truco tan fácil no me perderás de vista, guapo. — le susurró al oído, mientras sostenía su barbilla. Kabuto tragó saliva y se retiró un poco.

¿Qué quieres de mí?

¿Qué se puede querer de una rata rastrera como tú? — le preguntó arrimándose más.

No lo s-é… — dijo medio ahogado.

¿Tienes miedo? No quiero hacerte daño, sólo quiero hablar. Tú sabes cosas que yo quiero saber. Es fácil.

Yo no sé nada, Konan… — dijo agachando su cabeza y sonriendo.

¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como el viejo de las serpientes? Deja de maquinar como matare, que me das asco sólo de ver la cara de cínico que se te pone ¡Habla! — le increpó con un Kunai en la garganta — ¿Dónde está el Uchiha?

¿Cuál? — le preguntó entre risas.

¿De qué te ríes? ¿Te hace gracia la palabra Uchiha?

No. Me hace gracia tu desesperación. Eres patética. — y volvió a reír a carcajadas — Te arrastras por un hombre que no quiere nada de ti. Él sólo tiene ojos para ella y nunca verá más allá de ella.

¡Cállate! — voceó apretando más el filo del Kunai.

¿Y lo sabes? ¿Y lo aguantas?

¡He dicho que te calles, imbécil! ¡Es su hermana! — gritó Konan, al tiempo que lanzaba a Kabuto al suelo. Este se reincorporó, entre risas, limpiándose la sangre del cuello y curándose la herida. Intentó huir una vez más, pero Konan le detuvo por segunda vez —. ¡Dímelo!

Sabes que ellos no tienen parentesco. Sabes que a ella la desean más que a ti. Todos. No sólo él, también vuestro aliado y el viejo. Ella ha causado mucho más revuelo en los hombres, de lo que tú podrás causar nunca. Admítelo, sólo eres su puta — y volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

Konan le propinó un puñetazo, golpeándole contra los árboles del bosque. Quedó suspendido en un acantilado de las montañas, y pisándole la mano derecha, le preguntó una vez más:

¿Dónde está el Uchiha?

Déjalo estar, has perdido.

Y en un instante, estuvo a punto de lanzar a Kabuto al vacío, cuando llegaron Hidan y Kazuzu.

¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Hidan, acercándose hasta Konan.

Nada, largaos — replicó Konan.

Quiere tirarme al vacío — dijo Kabuto con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Konan, corta el rollo. No puedes tirarle al vacío. Le necesitamos. — dijo Hidan, acercándose a Kabuto.

Hidan, lárgate o te tiro a ti también.

Déjala, ella sabe lo que hace — añadió Kazuzu.

Allá tú. Buscamos a Pain, creía que estaba contigo. Es imposible adentrase en Konoha, esa niebla no es normal. — dijo Hidan.

Atajo de imbéciles, claro que no es normal. Largaos de aquí. Id con Pain, está en la Lluvia. Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas antes.

¿Quieres que cojamos a Sasuke? — preguntó Kazuzu.

Y en ese mismo instante, tres cuerpos cayeron del cielo a los pies de los presentes. Eran los cuerpos de tres Akatsuki. Hidan y los demás se giraron para mirar de donde caían los cuerpos, y en lo alto de una bancada estaban ellos.

Nadie va a coger a Sasuke — negó uno de los hombre que habían llegado.

Konan desapareció del lugar con Kabuto, sobrevolando las colinas con sus alas de papel. Mientras, Kazuzu y Hidan se quedaron atrás, al recibimiento de los recién llegados.

¿Y bien? — preguntó Hidan.

Ajustemos cuentas…

_**22 de Noviembre, 2011 5.30h**_

_**Casa del Clan Sahori**_

Sakura había despertado con los ruidos de la cocina. Hacía horas que dormía, sin embargo, le dolía la cabeza como si no hubiese dormido nada. Había pasado la noche llorando en sueños y eso no le había dejado descansar. Se levantó de la cama estirando todas sus extremidades para comenzar el día con buen pie. Sobre una silla de la habitación había una especie de Kimono, que la noche antes, Akemi, había cosido para ella con una de las sábanas de las Sahori. No era la ropa más elegante que se había puesto nunca, pero no tenía nada más que ponerse. Por lo menos era ligero y cómodo. Se vistió y se dirigió al lavabo. Tenía una cara horrible, se notaba que lo había pasado mal. El estomago empezaba a hacerle estragos, pero debía bajar abajo le gustase o no. De repente un puñado de ideas le recorrió la cabeza: "_Sen, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sen…"_, las ganas de vomitar le asaltaron y no tuvo más remedio que volcarse sobre la pica del baño. Menudo día le esperaba.

Se miró al espejo una vez más, enjuagó sus secas lágrimas, recogió su pelo y se armó de valor para bajar al comedor.

En la habitación contigua al lavabo dormían Naruto y Sasuke. Aún estaban en trance desde la madrugada. No había pegado ojo en varios días y necesitaban descansar. Los ronquidos del zorro llegaban hasta el pasillo. Sakura no pudo evitar echar una risita y sonreír con la situación. Por momentos le trajo buenos recuerdos. Descendió las escaleras, cuando una puerta tras ella se abrió.

¡Buenos días, Sakura! — dijo Akemi corriendo hacia ella —. Te has puesto mi traje — y se abrazó a Sakura fuertemente.

Hola Akemi…sí, te ha quedado muy bonito. Gracias — le respondió la joven, apartándose y siguiendo su camino.

Vayamos a despertar a Sen.

De repente Sakura se sintió indispuesta, su estómago le dio un vuelco y salió corriendo hacia el baño una vez más. Akemi sorprendida, siguió con la mirada la carrera de Sakura y cuando entró en el lavabo, decidió bajar sola a la cocina.

Allí restaba las hermanas Sahori, preparando un suculento y proteínico desayuno. Hoy tenían más invitados de lo normal en casa, así que estaban preparando sus mejores platos. Debían cocinar para diez, y debía ser el desayuno más contundente que jamás habrían hecho. Se disponían a salvar Konoha, así que deberían llevar el estomago bien lleno. Sin embargo, estaban preparando comidas de lo más extrañas. Por un lado estaban los alimentos normales que se suele desayunar, pero después, al fondo de la cocina, Akemi pudo ver como dos de las hermanas preparaban una especia de fuegos y humos, con alguna técnica extraña. Decidió entrar en la cocina.

¡Buenos días! ¿Ya habéis despertado a Sen?

Buenos días Akemi. No, aún no hemos despertado a nadie. Estamos dando los últimos retoques al desayuno — repuso Hei Sahori.

Pero puedes ir a despertar a Sasuke y Naruto para que se vayan duchando, si lo desean. Tienen toallas limpias al pie de sus camas — añadió Mei.

¡Ah! Bueno, yo es que quería despertar a …

Déjale descansar un poco más. Le necesitamos — dijo Dei, no muy contenta con la niña. Cuando Akemi finalmente se fue de la cocina, añadió: — no me gusta que sea tan pesada con Sen. Debe saber que no puede estar aquí más tiempo, ni relacionarse con ellos.

No seas así. Ella ayudó a que las Futaba le salvasen la vida — replicó Kei.

Sí, pero tiene razón. Se está encaprichando mucho de algo que no puede tener. No es de este mundo y debería saberlo — añadió Hei.

Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Nuestro objetivo es salvar Konoha. Después ya nos ocuparemos de la Futaba — zanjó la mayor Mei, mientras servía en los platos el desayuno de cada uno de los invitados —. Esto ya está listo. Voy a ver cómo está Sakura.

No será necesario. Buenos días — dijo la joven Haruno.

¡Ah! Ya te has levantado. Mejor — se acercó a ella Mei y mirándola fijamente dijo: — ¿Qué ocurre? Tienes mala cara.

Nada, nada, no he descansado mucho… — contestó agachando su cabeza.

Sakura, ¿por qué no vas a despertar a Sen? — Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y algo le golpeó el estómago, como si quisiese cortarle la respiración. Mei la miraba perpleja y poco a poco, creyó poder asimilarlo todo — ¿No quieres ver a Sen? Él no te va a reprochar nada Sakura…

No lo entiendes…

No. No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, pero creo que es algo muy simple dada la situación. Sakura, míralo así: Hoy vamos a la guerra. No hay nada que tenga más prioridad que eso — dijo Mei Sahori muy astuta.

La cara de Sakura cambió completamente y comprendió rápidamente que estaba haciendo el tonto. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas, Konoha les necesitaba ahora y su vida no tenía preferencia sobre eso. Para algo decidió ser ninja.

Tienes razón. Voy a buscar a Sen. — dijo convencida, retirándose hacia el comedor, donde éste yacía sobre el diván.

Se acercó a su cara, y tocándole suavemente el hombro, le agitó. Una, dos, tres…era inútil. Cogió su antebrazo y lo sacudió. Un, dos, tres veces… nada. No se despertaba. Sakura no quería acercarse más, pero tampoco quería despertarle de un grito. Dudo mirando su mano y finalmente le agarró. Dándole golpecitos al tiempo que decía su nombre, lo intentaba, pero no había manera. Finalmente, se acercó a su cabeza, y acto reflejo le tocó el pelo. No pudo evitar acariciarle, cuando de repente, Sen abrió los ojos. La cara de Sakura se convirtió en un chiste. Se ruborizó completamente y se cayó de culo al suelo:

Eh! Esto…Sen, Sen…es hora…ho-ra de…de levantarse, vamos, ¡arriba! — tartamudeó roja, mientras se incorporaba y se alejaba del diván.

¡Buenos días Sakura! — le respondió él, sentándose —. ¿Qué tal has dormido? — Sakura no sabía si mirarle o salir corriendo. Encima hablándole con esa voz, tal alegre, tal dulce…

Bien, bien…vamos a la cocina — replicó Sakura aún conmovida por la situación.

Sen no se había enterado de nada. Aún estaba medio dormido, así que se limitó a levantarse y arrastrarse como pudo hasta la cocina. Allí les esperaban las cinco hermanas y Akemi, quien se había reunido otra vez con ellas después de avisar a Naruto y Sasuke. Al tiempo que ellos cruzaron la puerta, éstos entraron en la cocina y se dieron los buenos días mutuamente. Las hermanas posicionaron más o menos a los invitados según la comida que habían servido, pues había preparado platos especiales para los dragones y para los humanos; Naruto no podía dejar de curiosear todos los cuencos que había sobre la mesa, y había uno que le llamaba especialmente la atención.

¿Qué es esta masa roja? Aún está bullendo, lo habéis calentado mucho — preguntó el Zorro.

No. Esto se sirve así. Es lava — respondió Mei.

¡¿Qué?! — preguntaron al unísono Naruto, Sakura y Sen.

Sí, lava, es para que la coma Sen.

¡¿Quién?!Yo?! Estáis de broma… — dijo Sen negando con la cabeza.

No, no es broma. Es tu comida. Debes comer esto, lo necesita el Dragón. Lo han traído las Futaba hace escasos minutos.

¿Cómo narices se puede traer lava y como se puede guardar en un recipiente? Ya no voy a preguntar cómo se va a comer eso, ¿queréis matarle? — preguntó Naruto.

Son recipientes especiales. En el Valle de las Futaba y en el Bosque Milenario hay lugares donde esta comida especial se cultiva. Sen, no estamos de broma, llevas más de 12 años sin probar estos alimentos y tu Dragón los necesita. Si no los comes, nunca podrás luchar, ni estar a un nivel óptimo. No tienes que hacer nada especial, tu cuerpo se adapta a esta comida, eres un Dragón, simplemente, mutas interiormente.

No — negó Sen.

Dame la mano — dijo Dei.

No quiero… — replicó Sen una vez más. Pero entre las cinco hermanas le agarraron la mano y se la metieron en el recipiente de lava.

¿Lo ves? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Todos en la mesa estaban de piedra, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Por momentos creían que iba a matarle. Aún atónitos, observaron como Mei Sahori le inclinaba el cuenco de lava a Sen, obligándole a tragar, y como, increíblemente, éste se bebía la lava como si nada. Sen captó rápido que podía comerlo, que era verdad. Y con las mismas, devoró el resto de alimentos que le había preparado: piedras de hielo y minerales, barros y fangos, y otro tipo de cenizas y llamas incandescentes.

Vamos, los demás: ¡Desayunad! A las 6 en punto partimos a Konoha.

Tras el desayuno, aún les sobraban diez minutos. Sasuke aprovechó para tomar una ducha. Sakura y Naruto habían salido al exterior de la casa para hacer estiramientos y Sen restaba en el interior, hablando con las Sahori de las posibles estrategias, técnicas necesarias y preparando el armamento.

Es necesario que lleves el Cofre contigo. Pero es un estorbo que lo lleves en la mano. Tienes la capacidad de guardar cosas en el interior de tu cuerpo, siempre que estas cosas te pertenezcan o están hechas de partes de vuestro cuerpo. Este Cofre no es parte de ti, pero si fue creado por las Futaba en la dimensión de los dragones. Es algo similar a la espada que guardas en tu interior. Debes hacer lo mismo — le explicaba Mei.

Entiendo. Pero no sé exactamente qué debo hacer con el Cofre. Aquella silueta dijo que debía dirigirme a Konoha con el Cofre, que allí entendería los motivos — replicó Sen preocupado.

No sé qué vamos a encontrarnos en Konoha, pero lo que es seguro es que esa niebla no es natural. Son los Dragones Oscuros y de un modo u otro, hay que encerrarles. Su contenedor es ese cofre, así que ya tenemos un objetivo claro.

Sí, pero ¿Si la dama está con ellos? — insistió Sen.

Ya lo veremos… — dijo pensativa la mayor de las Sahori — Es la hora.

Los diez individuos se posicionaron a la entrada de la casa, se miraron entre ellos, asintieron con sus cabezas y partieron hacia el lago Ziva. Destino: Konoha.

_**22 de Noviembre, 2011 4.45h**_

_**Refugio Yamanaka, Camino principal de Konoha**_

El Hokage se había detenido ante aquel hombre. Le había visto antes, e incluso, tenía la sensación de conocerle, pero ahora no le traía, no recordaba quien era, que relación tenía con él. Lo que tenía seguro es que no era nada bueno. Kaede Masato se desdobló y rodeó a Tsunade por todos los flancos, pero ella ya había sido precavida y había ido ocultando copias de camino hacia el Refugio de los Yamanaka. La mujer con la que hablaba aquel hombre, no era la verdadera Tsunade.

Ella había llegado ya a la puerta del Refugio, pero algo le impedía abrirla. Habían sellado las puertas desde el interior, tal vez por la guerra. Hacía cuatro años que no pasaba por Konoha, así que no sabía desde cuando podía estar aquella entrada tapiada. Rodeó el edificio, e intento buscar una nueva entrada, pero todas estaba selladas. Le parecía muy extraño: si todas las entradas estaban selladas desde dentro, quería decir que o bien estaban dentro, o bien se había desplazado desde la casa de los Hyuuga hasta su casa, y lo había sellado todo. No era momento de sacar conclusiones, debía llegar cuanto antes a recinto del clan Hyuuga, antes de que la copia que restaba con Kaede Masato se destruyese. Cuando esta lo hiciese, Tsunade lo sabría, porque recibiría toda la información que dicha copia hubiese recabado.

Mientras, el falso Hokage se debatía entre la vida y la muerte con aquel hombre. Le había rodeado y no tenía intenciones de dejarla escapar:

¿Nos conocemos de algo? — pregunto el Hokage

Así es. ¿Ya no me recuerda? Soy Masato, el dueño de Hikaru — de repente Tsunade lo recordó todo. Claro, era el hombre que usó a Sasuke para atacar a Sen e intentar llevárselo de vuelta a Nagoya. El único hombre del que jamás sospecharon —. Venía en busca de Sasuke.

¿Otra vez? — preguntó Tsunade, cortando su frase.

Sí, pero, no está por aquí y bueno, he pensado que ya que estoy aquí, es mejor llevarme a mi hijo.

¿Su hijo? — curioseó la copia, intentando ganar tiempo.

Sí. Vive en esta Villa, con vosotros, ¿no es así?

Supongo…aunque…

Verá, Hokage, lo haremos fácil: Yo no quiero nada con los Akatsuki, sólo les utilizaba para recuperar lo que es mío. Si usted me da a mi hijo, yo me marcharé sin hacer ruido. Y además, se librará de que los Akatsuki vengan más por aquí.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué me asegura que no vayan a venir? — Tsunade se hacía la loca, intentando ganar el máximo tiempo posible.

Si el zorro viene conmigo, Akatsuki me seguirá a mí — el rostro del Hokage palideció por momentos y repuso:

No te llevarás a Naruto, jamás. Olvídate de mis jóvenes ninjas. Si quieres poner una sola mano encima de Sen, Sasuke, Naruto o cualquieras nombrar, antes deberás matarme.

Bruscamente, Kaede Masato se abalanzó sobre la copia, desplegando un gran bastón extensible. Golpeó el cuerpo del Hokage y inesperadamente, éste se desvaneció. Masato chistó con sus dientes, le había engañado y ahora debería buscarla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Al mismo tiempo que la copia de Tsunade se deshacía, ella recibió la información a las puertas del Clan Hyuuga. De repente su mente dio un vuelco. Había conseguido nueva información sin precedentes. Necesitaba reunirse con el viejo Hyuuga y comentar todo lo ocurrido. Debía poner en común la información y reducir las hipótesis. Pero huir de Kaede Masato no le iba a ser tan fácil.

Ahora no te puedes marchar. Si te cruzas con Pain antes que yo, tendré el doble de problemas. Tengo que matarte, si o si — dijo tras su espalda la voz sibilina del empresario.

_**22 de Noviembre, 2011 06.00h**_

_**Montañas del Nidaime**_

El sol se dibujaba en el horizonte y colaba sus finos rayos entre las montañas del Nidaime. En un recoveco del acantilado, se encontraban los cuatro hombres, quienes se miraban a la cara. Los cuerpos de sus compañeros yacían inertes en el suelo y separaban a ambos bandos. Hidan dio el primer paso:

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué están muertos?

…fácil…— prolongó su respuesta el Uchiha.

¿Quién los ha matado? Dinos — insistió.

Atacaron a su hermano — respondió Kisame lacónico.

Hidan y Kazuzu estaban algo perdidos. Se miraban entre ellos y no entendían nada. La actitud de ambos era muy extraña. Era cierto que Itachi no era el hombre más simpático del mundo, pero estaba más parado de lo normal.

¿Nos hemos perdido algo? — volvió a preguntar Hidan, a la espera de conseguir una explicación más extensa.

Sí. Hace tiempo que perdiste las últimas neuronas que te quedaban — contestó Hoshigaki entre risas.

Bien. Que chistoso. ¿Vais a explicarnos que ha pasado?

Déjalo estar, Hidan. Es evidente — replicó Kazuzu —. Imagino que nosotros somos los siguientes, ¿no?

¡Bingo! — voceó Kisame al tiempo que saltaba desde la bancada superior, sobre el cuerpo de Hidan.

Kazuzu retrocedió y se ocultó en una obertura del acantilado, mientras Itachi preparaba un genjutsu para Hidan. Kisame golpeó el suelo que pisaba éste y lo partió con su Samehada. Hidan se defendió con su arma, golpeándole una vez tras otra, olvidando la presencia del Uchiha. Cuando creía tener la situación por el mango, se vio envuelto en la ilusión de Itachi. Por momentos, Kisame se multiplicó exponencialmente, y pudo ver como este le golpeaba una y otra vez con su espada, desgarrándole la piel, arrancándosela a jirones. El cuerpo de Hidan yacía tendido en el suelo, sacudiéndose impulsivamente, momento que el tiburón de Akatsuki aprovechó para atravesarle. Itachi se aproximó hasta el lugar y con el Amaterasu, prendió fuego a su cuerpo, pues si no se deshacían de sus cenizas, probablemente volvería a resurgir; sólo les quedaba uno. Debían unir sus fuerzas para evitar ser pillados desprevenidos, pues Kazuzu les estaba observando.

Chicos. Dialoguemos — expresó éste desde la gruta. Kisame hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Itachi y le contestó:

Estas con nosotros o estás con Pain. Decide.

Ya sabes la respuesta. No tengo más elección — replicó Kazuzu.

Pues sal de ahí — le increpó Hoshigaki, sacudiendo la Samehada al aire.

¿A quién estáis buscando y porqué? — preguntó mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos.

Queremos que Sasuke esté vivo. Sólo es eso — contestó el tiburón sin quitar ojo del Uchiha.

Sabes que hay más. ¿Qué queréis? Los planes de Pain se escapan de sus propias manos. Vosotros siempre habéis ido por libre, pero desde que Pain se unió a Kaede, vuestra participación ha sido nula. Además, en vuestra mano estaba recoger al Kyubi y nunca lo hicisteis. ¿Por qué le desafiasteis de esa manera? Sabéis que Pain mataría hasta su propia mujer por salvar a su hermana…

Tiene a Kaede. Que le ayude él — atajó Itachi.

Kaede no la quiere, ni la quiso nunca. Eran otros tiempos Itachi, tú no vivías — replicó el hombre de la Cascada.

Ese es tu salvo conducto, Kazuzu, así que empieza a explicarte mejor — le dijo Kisame, apuntándole con la Samehada a la espera de obtener más información.

Sí, ya veo. ¿De qué sirve que os diga todo esto, si igualmente me vais a intentar matar? — les recriminó.

No. No vamos a matarte, tu nos informarás y al mismo tiempo, tú mismo te darás cuenta que te equivocaste de bando. Entonces, no tendremos que matarte — corrigió Itachi lacónico.

Ya…

¿Qué sabes de Kaede y su relación? — insistió una vez más Kisame.

La Historia se remonta más atrás de Masato. Todo empezó con Hirashama y Madara.

No, no te hemos preguntado eso. Queremos saber qué relación tenían Masato, Uzumaki y Namikaze — replicó el Uchiha.

Kazuzu levantó su mirada, observando atónito las preguntas que aquellos jóvenes le hacían. El era un viejo conocido de la organización en comparación con ellos, quienes apenas llevaban diez años. Sabían algo importante, tal vez incluso habían estado infiltrados en Akatsuki durante muchos años y ahora, estaban buscando respuestas. ¿Cómo podían saber ellos la verdadera Identidad de la familia de Pain?


	23. Capítulo 22: La Reconquista III

**bu****CAPÍTULO 22: La Reconquista III/u**

**KONOHA: …¡Ya!**

_**i**__**22 de Noviembre, 2011 06.00h**_

_**Montañas de Nidaime/i/b**_

Los tres hombres seguían en pie, mirándose fijamente. El sonido de la brisa quebrantaba la tensión de la situación. Las montañas estaban repletas de rocas y árboles secos desde el último incendio, que hacían el paisaje más desolador y frío de lo normal. Apenas había amanecido y con el gris del entorno, parecía que fuese a anochecer.

Kisame suspiró. Miro al suelo y con su pie, aplastó una pequeña roca que se desmenuzó bajo su suela. Kazuzu sabía que esperaban respuestas. Querían saber más cosas de aquellas tres familias y no estaban dispuestos a esperar más.

¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar y os contesto a todas vuestras preguntas? — intentó proponer el viejo Akatsuki.

No veo que pasa en este lugar… — siseó Kisame echando un vistazo a los alrededores.

Pasar no pasa nada, pero no es el lugar más seguro para hablar de estos temas, digo — replicó éste.

El tiburón hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Itachi, a la espera de recibir una respuesta. El lugar más seguro donde hablar, era sin duda alguna, la casa que ambos poseían, a espaldas de los demás compañeros de organización. Pero llevarle allí y dejarle con vida, era un riesgo.

Está bien. Vendrás con nosotros a un lugar. Pero tendrás que aceptar unas normas — comentó Uchiha.

¿De qué se tratan?

No podrás volver a reunirte nunca más con el resto de Akatsuki. Sólo hablarás con nosotros e irás donde nosotros vayamos. O eso, o hablas aquí.

Kazuzu reflexionó durante unos segundos la propuesta. Si no volvía a hablar con Pain, lo más probable es que le diesen por muerto, al fin y al cabo, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori y Hidan lo estaban, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo él también? Además, no tenía nada que perder. Si no aceptaba, le iban a matar de todos modos. La decisión era morir en manos de Pain o morir en manos de Kisame o Itachi. Decidió aceptar el trato de estos últimos.

Finalmente se desplazaron hasta la caseta de Kisame e Itachi, oculta tras el Genjutsu de éste. Kazuzu estaba alucinado con lo que había visto de ellos. Nadie en la organización pensaba que llevasen una vida paralela y mucho menos que estuviesen en posesión de un refugio; entraron y se acomodaron en la cocina, buscando algo que tomar. Al oír los ruidos, los dos periodistas (Josh y Mitsui), quienes se resguardaban en la casa, salieron de la habitación a comprobar que sucedía, cuando su cara de asombro fue instantánea:

¿Por qué viene con vosotros? Este es uno de los hombres que acompañaba al que no nos cambiaba el plato de comida — repuso ofendido Mitsui Fukada.

Tranquilo Fukada, de ese ya nos hemos encargado — le respondió Kisame entre risas, mientras tomaba un trago de algo frío. Kazuzu miró a los hombres y preguntó:

¿Cómo que los tenéis viviendo en esta casa? ¡Son rehenes, no invitados! ¿Y qué confianza es esa? ¿Hacéis lo que estos tipos os piden?

Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros. Siéntate — atajó Itachi lacónico, al tiempo que dejaba sobre la mesa un vaso de agua — lo vas a necesitar.

Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que comiences a soltar por tu boca todo lo que sabes — añadió Kisame, mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a él.

Sí. Está bien. Recordadme las preguntas, por favor. — vaciló el viejo.

¿Qué relación tienen Masato, Uzumaki y Namikaze, y por qué buscan a Sasuke? — repitió Kisame.

Ese es vuestro primer error. Ninguno de esos tres, busca a Sasuke… — le respondió Kazuzu, mirando fijamente los ojos de Itachi.

_**ib**__**22 de Noviembre, 2011 04.45h**_

_**Castillo Clan Hyuuga/b/i**_

Kaede Masato y Tsunade, restaba inmóviles cara a cara. La niebla se había hecho más densa de lo normal a su alrededor, pero se había apartado en el lugar donde ellos se encontraba. Parecía que estaban rodeados por cuatro paredes y un techo blanco, como si alguien o algo les hubiese delimitando un rin para luchar. El Hokage quería aprovechar la ocasión para preguntar algunas cosas, quería sacar el máximo partido a ese combate y necesitaba salir con vida de él, por lo menos la suficiente vida como para transmitir el mensaje. Kaede, en cambio, sólo deseaba aniquilarla, deshacerse de ella. La odiaba más que a nada, pues en diversas ocasiones y sin ser consciente, había arruinado sus planes de posesión, evitando que el dragón imperial estuviese en su haber. Incluso había salvado a Naruto y a Sasuke de su maldición. Y si pensaba en la Irva Merei, no podía evitar consumir su sangre de ira. Estaba a punto de pasar a la acción, cuando el rugido de diversas bestias se dispersó en el aire.

Parece que los dragones oscuros están sedientes de almas — comentó Kaede.

Tal vez te estén buscando, no tienes muy buenas intenciones — replicó Tsunade entrecerrando sus ojos, en un tono sibilino.

O a ti…

A mí no me quieren — atajó Tsunade —. Sé quién es su Dama y nunca me haría daño.

¿Así que es eso? ¿Tú eres la heredera de los Ikari? ¿La tutora de Sen y la encargada de guiarle?

¿Así que es eso? ¿Tú eres el hombre que le hizo esas heridas? ¿Las cicatrices de su cuerpo? ¿Los golpes y magulladuras que traía cuando llego a la Villa? — replicó el Hokage sarcásticamente.

Veo que eres muy perspicaz. ¿Sabes? Te odio, pero a la vez te admiro. Hay que tener agallas para plantarme cara…

Modestia aparte — le contestó Tsunade agitando su cabeza en señal de negativa. Era un ser de lo más repulsivo.

No necesito abuela, como dicen los humanos. Sen sólo es mi juguete, mi entretenimiento —. La cara del Hokage se viró completamente a una mueca de repugnancia absoluta —. Tan pequeño, tan indefenso. Y qué decir, sin nada con lo que defenderse con sus poderes sellados. Todo un regalo por parte de sus padres. En fin…ya sabes, el sueño de todo hombre: Poder pegarle hasta la saciedad a sabiendas de que no iba a morir. Lo dicho, todo un juguete — añadía con una sonrisa sádica. Tsunade hubiese atacado instantáneamente, pero sabía que si mostraba el mínimo ápice de ira por esas palabras ahora, dejaría de conseguir información y sólo la atacaría por ese camino. Decidió tirarle de la lengua.

¿Quieres decir que Sen estaba contigo cada día? — una vez más una bestia rugió por los alrededores, interrumpiendo la conversación.

¿Qué decías? — preguntó Masato —. Estoy en racha, pruébame.

¿Qué le hiciste a Sen?

Esa ha sido más directa, me gusta más que la de antes. ¿Quieres saberlo de verdad? Odio a los dragones. Odio que tengan poder, odio que se haya librado de la quema y nosotros no. Odio que puedan disfrutar de nuestras tierras y nosotros estemos exiliados. Los odio. — Tsunade no estaba muy segura de lo que Masato quería decir con sus tierras y su exilio, pero debía cuestionarle más cosas, saber más —. ¿Qué mejor tortura para los Dragones que abusar de su querido Imperial? Debo admitirlo, he gozado con ese dragón, ha sido toda una satisfacción para mí poder poseerle. — La mente del Hokage era muy poderosa sicológicamente, pero no estaba muy segura de estar preparada para escuchar en vivo y en directo las declaraciones de un lascivo pederasta cínico y sádico.

Masato, das asco…

Te equivocas. Se lo merecen. Por no obedecer a sus amos, por querer ser libres, por todo lo que nos hicieron…

¿De quién hablas? — Súbitamente, un fuerte golpe hizo retumbar el suelo bajo sus pies. Parecía que el dragón imperial negro se había posado en la tierra. Pero Tsunade no le quitaba ojo a Masato, quería saber más información.

El clan Ikari, Hyuuga y Uchiha. Ninguno se merece lo que son, si son lo que son, es gracias a nosotros. Pero esas putas Irva, ahora están de su parte, nos han abandonado a nuestra suerte, encerrados en el mundo Milenario, apartados de la realidad. Pero volveremos, sí, créeme que volveremos — casi susurró desafiante.

¿Quiénes?

La dinastía de los Sovaz, los magos Irva del pasado, dueños de la magia y las bestias, creadores de la tierra que conocéis. Nuestro mundo — voceaba hilarante Kaede.

No sabía nada de esto — comentó Tsunade con asombro.

Es normal. Lo han ocultado siempre, desde cientos de años atrás — en ese mismo momento la mujer arqueó una ceja, decepcionada, creyendo que hablaba de menos de un siglo, no de milenios.

¿Quieres decir que Naruto es un Sovaz? — la cara de Kaede cambió completamente y miro acechante a Tsunade.

¿Por qué preguntas por él? ¿Qué quieres saber de Naruto?

Eres tú quien le ha nombrado como tu hijo. En la villa se le conoce como hijo de Minato Namikaze — replicó Tsunade sin amilanarse ante el tono amenazante del hombre, quien se echó a reír a carcajadas al oír el nombre de Minato. — ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

El tipo seguía riéndose a carcajadas y estaba sacando de quicio al Hokage, hasta que finalmente, la bestia negra interrumpió la situación. Una de las garras cayó justo en mitad de ambos, separándoles unos metros. Kaede cayó de espaldas al suelo, mientras Tsunade aprovechaba para retroceder. El hombre se levantó rápidamente y se abalanzó contra el Hokage. No iba a dejarla huir, sabía demasiada información y debía matarla. Tsunade se defendió del ataque frontal, golpeándole con diversas patadas y puñetazos. Ella era muy fuerte en ese aspecto e hizo a Masato retroceder unos metros y evitar seguir el combate por ese camino. Con Taijustu no podría derrotarla. Intentó con una técnica de agua, condensando la humedad del ambiente, pero la mujer no era un ninja cualquiera, estaba combatiendo contra el Hokage de la villa y sus técnicas no serían suficientes. Sin embargo, ella estaba en desventaja completamente a nivel de magias. Kaede se percató rápidamente de que no podría defenderse de ningún ataque mágico, pues no estaba entrenada para ellos y los desconocía totalmente. Masato recitó dos conjuros de almas, aprovechando la situación en la niebla. Se rodeó de un ejército de espíritus, que atacarían por él directamente y a su vez, le harían de escudo para poder atacarla por la espalda. El combate se veía en desventaja para el Hokage, quien no podría deshacer los conjuros de los cuerpos y jamás los podría liquidar, pues ya estaban muertos. Intentó golpear sus siluetas una y otra vez, pero era inútil. Poco a poco la hacían retroceder, acorralándola contra la pared del edificio más cercano. Tsunade era consciente de que era una trampa y que el verdadero ataque lo haría Kaede en persona, pero necesitaba saber de dónde procedería. Armó sus puños con chakra para poder golpear cualquier objeto o cuerpo que se acercase a ella y así poder protegerse. Súbitamente, el hocico del Dragón Imperial Negro asomó entre la masa de niebla y abrió su afilada mandíbula. Espetó un corto y contundente gruñido que absorbió los espíritus que rodeaban a Tsunade y atrajo a Kaede hasta la punta de su lengua. El Hokage observaba con detenimiento los poderes de la inmensa bestia, intentando pasar desapercibida. Por segunda vez en el día iba a ver a la Dama de los dragones oscuros. Se había conformado en el interior de la garganta del enorme monstruo y se dirigía hacia Masato.

¿A qué has venido a estas tierras? — le preguntó la Dama.

Así que tú eres la jodida Dama de los dragones. Dios que asco de lugar, sois todos la misma chusma…

¡Cállate! — espetó la silueta con una voz gutural y resonante. Kaede abrió sus ojos de par en par y la miró atentamente —. La Irva te dejó con vida, pero eso no va a ocurrir una vez más. Lárgate al Bosque o morirás.

De repente, la bestia negra agitó sus alas, al tiempo que la Dama se difuminaba y desaparecía. Levantó el vuelo y desapareció entre la masa de niebla, que poco a poco se iba alejando tras el dragón, dejando a la vista el Castillo del Clan Hyuuga. Kaede Masato había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que lo había hecho la Dama, pero no sabía donde se había ido. Tsunade aún estaba pensativa, intentando asimilar toda la información. Necesitaba encontrarse cuanto antes con sus ninjas y hablar con el regente de la Villa. Si el Dragón se había ido tan veloz a otro lugar de la Villa, tal vez era porque ocurría algo más grave. Al fin y al cabo, según la Dama de los dragones, habían venido a ayudar, y en pocas palabras es lo que acababan de hacer con ella, ayudarle. Por ello, no tenía tiempo que perder, debía reunirse con ellos, ahora o nunca.

Corrió hacia la puerta trasera del Castillo, buscando la misma entrada que Shikamaru había usado para salir. Ella conocía esa salida, y sabía que desde esa puerta podrían verla, identificarla y dejarla pasar, si es que estaban dentro del Castillo, claro. Primero cruzó las antiguas puertas de madera que daban paso a los grandes jardines del clan, después se adentró en el pequeño bosque, para atajar el sendero, saltando los bancales de piedras que lo estructuraban. Tras su casi escalada, llegó a la puerta trasera del edificio. Se posicionó antes ella y golpeo fuertemente tres veces. En el interior, había un miembro de la familia vigilando, ya que esperaban el regreso de Shikamaru, pero al asomarse a la pantalla de la videocámara, su asombro fue enorme. El Hokage había regresado. Estuvo a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida, cuando recordó la historia que Neji Hyuuga había contado acerca de la aparición de su padre. ¿Y si no era el Hokage y era una trampa de la Niebla? Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala del consejo, donde estaban reunidos toda la familia al completo y le comunicó la noticia al patriarca en funciones, Hiashi Hyuuga. Ambos hombres se retiraron de la sala y regresaron a la compuerta de seguridad. Había un intercomunicador, con el cual, podría hablar con la persona que estaba en el exterior, sin necesidad de salir y ponerse en peligro. Hiashi miró a la pantalla y se extrañó al no ver ni un ápice de niebla alrededor del Hokage, pero debía preguntar antes.

— Hokage-sama. Siento el desplante, pero debo hacerle una serie de preguntas antes de que usted pueda cruzar esta puerta. Esa niebla es capaz de replicar los cuerpos y las almas de nuestros conocidos. Nos engaña y cuando creemos estar a salvo, entonces nos ataca.

— Entiendo Hiashi, es tu deber y un mero control rutinario — le respondió Tsunade, imprimiendo el máximo sosiego a sus palabras.

Gracias, Hokage-sama.

Adelante — insistió el Godaime.

¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

— Vine desde el refugio de Danzo, cruzando por los subterráneos de los ríos que conducen a la Villa, para así llegar a los pasillos del refugio.

¿Cuál fue su último emplazamiento?

— No puedo contestarte a esa pregunta, pues vosotros no teníais esa información. Sin embargo, si puede decirte cual era el último lugar donde cité a las águilas.

— Gracias Hokage-sama. Dígame el lugar, por favor — le agradeció el patriarca de los Hyuuga, satisfecho de ver que las preguntas estaban dando su fruto y que ya era casi seguro que aquella mujer era sin duda alguna su Godaime.

El Sector tres de las Cárceles de Konoha.

— Hokage-sama, su salvo conducto es correcto. Voy a proceder a abrir las puertas. Ya conoce el sistema de entrada. Evacue la sala de humos antes de entrar en el interior del castillo — una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rictus del serio Hiashi, quien por fin recibía una nota de alivio con la llegada de Tsunade a la Villa.

La mujer se dispuso a entrar en el castillo. Dio una ojeada alrededor antes de introducirse en el interior de la compuerta y cuando pudo ver que no había nada ni nadie, accedió. El procedimiento que siguió fue exactamente el mismo que empleó Shikamaru, pero invertido. Lo primero que debía hacer era introducirse en la habitación, después extraer el aire contaminado y depurar, y una vez hecho, notificar que todo estaba correcto y pedir, mediante el timbre, la entrada al castillo. El Clan Hyuuga se había encargado de proteger la casa para evitar la entrada de la niebla en esta. Era una familia muy numerosa y tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para aislar todo el recinto necesario. Sus largas experiencias en guerras, a lo largo de los años, les había enseñado a proteger su estancia con sistemas de seguridad como la habitación que ahora mismo estaba empleando Tsunade para entrar; cuando finalizó el proceso, Hiashi le abrió las puertas y la dejó entrar. En un primer momento, la situación fue fría y respetuosa, pero finalmente, ambos ninjas se fundieron en un abrazo. El exilio y la distancia habían sido muy duros y Tsunade, pese a ser el ninja más poderoso e importante de la Villa, también necesitaba el calor y el cariño de una familia. El abrazo del patriarca de los Hyuuga conmovió el corazón de Tsunade, que casi no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas. No estaba sola, no se había quedado sola, aún había gente que confiaba en ella, que la respetaba y deseaba su llegada. Una inyección de aire fresco y esperanza colmó la mente del Hokage, quien, rápidamente, enjuagó sus lágrimas y se dispuso a salvar la Villa de esta maldición.

— Muchas gracias Hiashi — dijo aún consternada —. No sabe cuando le agradezco su recibimiento, poder volver a reencontrarme con ustedes. Pero ahora, debemos ponernos a trabajar cuanto antes. Necesito hablar con el Regente de la villa.

— Ningún problema, acompáñeme. El Hokage regente se encuentra en el consejo con Yuko Hyuuga. Están debatiendo las posibilidades que tenemos frente a la Niebla.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba toda la familia actualmente. Antes del fatídico día, había sido la sala que los Hyuuga empleaban para recibir altos cargos, visitas especiales y donde debatían, entre ellos, los temas más importantes relacionados con la propia familia ninja; cuando se adentraron en la sala, el revuelo fue inevitable. El Hokage había vuelto y todo el mundo quería saludarle y ver si estaba bien. Las mujeres del clan la rodearon instintivamente y se preocuparon por su estado físico y su salud. Había perdido mucho peso y se notaba que su exilio le había pasado factura, pues Tsunade no era una mujer joven, tenía ya 66 años y su técnica prohibida la había demacrado más de lo que su cuerpo ya casi podía soportar. Una de las mujeres la invitó a los baños para que se pudiese tomar una ducha y después comer algo relajadamente, pero Tsunade declinó la oferta. Ahora premiaba la Villa y su reconquista, y su salud estaba en un segundo plano muy lejano.

Los familiares del clan se retiraron de la sala y dejaron que el patriarca en funciones, el regente, Yuko Hyuuga y la vieja Tsunade debatiesen sus ideas. Neji fue enviado al refugio de los Yamanaka, para que Inoshi, Shikato y Chomaru, se reuniesen con Tsunade en el Consejo del Castillo Hyuuga. Mientras estos llegaban, el Hokage aprovechó para explicar a los presentes como había sido el exilio y que había podido ver en el exterior. Pero pronto llegaron los invitados. Neji se retiró de la sala y la reunión se inició.

— Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sama — los tres hombres hicieron sendas reverencias a ambos Hokages y continuó Inoshi —. Es un placer tenerla otra vez entre nosotros. Aunque el trabajo del regente ha sido excepcional, deseábamos fervientemente su llegada. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Parece agotada. El exilio ha sido duro, según narraba en sus cartas.

— Así es, gracias por su preocupación, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en Konoha. Ésta es nuestra mayor oportunidad, y tal vez sea la única — los presentes asintieron las palabras del Hokage y seguían atentos —. Imagino, Kakashi-sama, que durante su regencia ha podido indagar información del enemigo.

— Exacto. Ayer mismo, habíamos preparado un golpe para recuperar más del setenta por ciento de la tierra de Konoha con la ayuda de los Jounins de la Arena. Pero fue entonces cuando la niebla asoló la Villa y no tuvimos más remedio que retirarnos. La pérdida de Temari, Jounin de la Arena y hermana del Kazekage, nos ayudó a ver el peligro que atañe esa espesa nube. No nos explicamos cómo es posible que usted haya llegado aquí, sana y salva — explicó Kakashi, cauto.

— Actualmente la niebla es el menor de nuestros problemas. Sé que pensaréis que estoy loca, pues la niebla os mantiene encerrados en vuestras casas, pero sé quien la ha provocado y no nos hará daño — replicó misteriosamente la mujer, y continuó —, lo más importante para nosotros ahora es el fallecimiento de Danzo —. Todos los hombres de la sala se sorprendieron gratamente — Sin Danzo en las filas enemigas, nuestros contrincantes serán débiles y no tendrán un objetivo claro.

— Pero, muchos de los aliados actuales de Danzo, son nuestros propios efectivos de élite, entre otros ninjas excepcionales de familias y clanes distinguidos. — replicó Akimichi Chomaru.

— No importa. Ahora no tienen objetivos, no tienen un guía, no tienen un motivo por el cual seguir en ese bando. Son un grupo fraccionado y aunque Danzo siempre había querido unirles, sólo habían sido un montón de fichas de diferentes puzles. Ni tan si quiera encajan las unas con las otras — sosegó Tsunade, — y nuestro objetivo ahora es evitar que un cabecilla tome el mando del grupo del viejo. Antes de venir a Konoha, me detuve en su refugio, ya que tenía intención de enfrentarme a él directamente, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que yacía muerto en tu lecho. A su lado se encontraba una carta que estaba firmada para mí. En esa carta no sólo detalla los nombres de sus escuadrones, sino que también el de los posibles nuevos líderes. Creeréis que no es lo más apropiado creer lo que está escrito en dicha misiva, pero habiendo sido escrita por él, me creo su contenido. Era un traidor y estoy segura que en su lecho de muerte, sólo y abandonado, sería capaz de arrastrar a sus efectivos a la muerte también, por envidia, odio y venganza hacia ellos mismos. Era un hombre sucio y rastrero.

— Concuerdo con ella — anticipó Kakashi antes de responder a los nuevos objetivos —. Sin embargo, aunque tú no tengas en cuenta la Niebla, no podemos salir ahí fuera, ya hemos arriesgado la vida de un hombre, Shikamaru Nara, y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar más vidas en vano.

Se hizo un silencio. Nadie quería mirar a nadie, todos tenían sus miradas fijas sobre la mesa ovalada que los separaba. Finalmente Tsunade retomó una vez más la conversación.

— Ahora no me entendéis, dejadme que os siga explicando. Danzo no ha sido la única sorpresa que he encontrado en mi viaje. He podido hablar con tres Akatsuki de camino a la Villa. En primer lugar, Pain y Konan, quienes después de hacer unas preguntas acerca el viejo y los Uchiha, se marcharon sin ningún tipo de enfrentamiento, algo muy extraño. Y Kaede Masato.

— ¿Quién es Kaede Masato? — preguntaron varios de la sala.

— Según el informe que mi equipo realizó hace cuatro años, fue el hombre que probablemente asesinó al padre de Hikaru Sen Ikari. Le recuerdo perfectamente — respondió Kakashi.

— Yo también lo creía. Sin embargo no tiene nada que ver con el padre de Sen — les comentó la mujer.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí y porqué es miembro de Akatsuki? — inquirió Kakashi sorprendido.

— No tengo motivos por los cuales creerle, pero tampoco los tengo para decir que sólo dice mentiras. Tenemos que investigar sobre ello y es por eso que quería hablar antes con el consejo de Yuko Hyuuga, antes de proseguir con nuestra misión — el viejo asintió con su cabeza. — Sabio Hyuuga, es usted el único de la sala que probablemente pueda tener algo de información al respecto de la historia que Kaede Masato me explicó hace escasos minutos — dijo Tsunade en un tono casi de súplica.

— Hokage-sama, usted explíqueme que sabe, y yo la intentaré ayudar en la medida de lo posible. Sabe que no hay cosa que más desee que ver a mis nietos crecer en la Villa que me vio crecer a mí — se pronunció el viejo patriarca entre algún que otro carraspeo en su garganta. Después bebió un sorbo de agua y se la aclaró, para seguir escuchando el relato de Tsunade.

— Está bien. Les explicaré que he podido hablar con ese hombre. Pronunció tres nombres fundamentales, Sen Ikari, Naruto Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze. Al parecer se dirigía a la Villa para recoger algo que era suyo, y citó ese algo como 'Su hijo' a quien se refería como 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Le dije que el padre de Naruto no era él, sino Minato y se echó a reír, y entonces llegó la Dama de los dragones oscuros y ya no pude hablar más con él — los hombres estaba atónitos —. Sin embargo, esto no fue lo más destacado. Cuando habló de Sen y Naruto, dijo que él había sido desterrado de la villa, él y su dinastía de Sovaz, y que odiaban a las Irva y a los dragones por ello. Además, dijo que estaba con Akatsuki para poder recuperar a su hijo, pero que no tenía ningún interés más en ellos. Sé que no ha dicho nada realmente, que son palabras sin sentido, y que dichas con misterio pueden sonar más asombrosas, pero antes de encontrar con Masato, la Dama de los dragones se presentó ante mí y me dijo algo que es lo que me hace creer que tal vez Masato diga la verdad. Ella dijo que había venido a ayudar a la villa y que la verdad la tenía que encontrar con ayuda de Sen y empezando por Yondaime, Minato.

— ¿Y quién es ella para que podamos creerla? ¿Quién te dice que no es mentira su imagen y que te ha hecho creer que era otra persona? — replicó Shikato.

— No tengo una prueba refutable por la cual pueda decir que es ella a ciencia cierta, pero si no fuese, ¿por qué no me mató? Es más, ¿por qué me ayudó cuando estaba en peligro contra Masato?

— Silencio — atajó Yuko Hyuuga —. Sí, Tsunade, ella es Yui Ikari, la madre de Sen — la cara de todos los presentes hizo una mueca de sorpresa y miraban perdidos de un lado a otro. Miles de preguntas se asaltaban en sus mentes, si era Yui Ikari ¿por qué atacaba la villa? — Y tienes toda la razón. Ella no te ha mentido. No está atacando la Villa, sino que la está protegiendo. Nunca hubiese permitido que el hijo de Shikato Nara saliese al exterior a morir. Si en ello fuese la muerte, hubiese salido yo, que soy un viejo tullido y sin futuro.

— No diga eso, maestro — le contestó Inoshi.

— Es así. Os hablaré de lo que yo viví — repuso el viejo Hyuuga e inició su charla.

Les contó que hacía muchos años, en los años 1960, cuando la gran mayoría de ellos aún no habían nacido, la política de la villa era muy distinta a la de ahora. Entonces Sarutobi se había hecho con el mando de la villa, destapando las primeras rencillas entre él y Danzo. En aquella época el Shodai desapareció y no se volvió a saber nada de él, por lo que le dieron por muerto, según su propio hermano, el Nidaime, había confirmado. Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Tsunade, pasaron a la tutela de Sarutobi, el Sandaime, quien se encargó de entrenarles. Los años anteriores al nombramiento del Sandaime habían estado plagados de guerras, desde las 3 Grandes Guerras de la isla de Hokkaido, hasta la primera guerra interna de Konoha, en 1937. Fue en esa guerra, cuando Hashirama Senju, el Shodai, decidió que era hora de entrenar a un sucesor que pudiese encarrilar el futuro de la villa. Yuko había vivido todas esas decisiones en persona, él era muy mayor, tan mayor que incluso había asistido a la muerte del padre de Yui Ikari, en 1895. En realidad, el viejo Hyuuga sabía más de un secreto acerca de la Villa que jamás había contado, pues en ocasiones sólo sabía retazos, pequeñas pinceladas, y en otras, más valía no abrir la caja de pandora. Pero sea como fuera, Yui la había abierto y él no se iba a estar de brazos cruzados. Por fin alguien había decido hablar, hartos de tanta opresión y era la oportunidad de sumarse a la guerra. Era el momento de volver atrás en el tiempo y hacer historia en el futuro.

— Existe una relación entre Hashirama, los Uchiha, Akatsuki y la familia Namikaze. Y esa relación arrastra a muchos seres que han pasado por sus vidas, desde los clanes Senju e Ikari, hasta los mismísimos Hokages. No tengo todas las claves de esta historia y es por eso que Yui te ha pedido que ayudes a Sen. Él y su libro de Leyendas de su clan, serán los que podrán guiarnos hasta la verdad. Y vaticino que no es una verdad cercana. Hoy por hoy, necesitamos recuperar la villa, y después investigaremos que ocurrió. Tsunade, Kakashi, encontrad a ese joven Ikari. Si la Niebla se ha presentado en Konoha es porque él ha finalizado su viaje en el Bosque Milenario. Sólo él tiene las respuestas que estáis buscando — finalizó el viejo Hyuuga.

En definitiva, Yuko no les había explicado nada que no supiesen, sólo citó fechas que aparecían en los libros de historia. Había algo que ese hombre sabía que no quería contar, pero tal vez lo hacía por cautela. Lo que era seguro es que debían obedecer sus palabras. La Niebla era segura para ellos, ahora sólo debían encontrarse con Sen.

**bIKARI: Mi vida, mi verdad**

_**i22 de Noviembre, 2011 06.00h**_

_**Inmediaciones del Barrio Uchiha/i/b**_

Los primeros rayos de luz penetraban en las espesuras de los árboles, colándose entre las finas hojas, dibujando en el suelo infinitas siluetas. Las últimas aves rapaces más rezagadas, se retiraban a sus nidos para descansar de su ajetreada noche. Al pie de algunos árboles se podían ver las cáscaras que algunos roedores habían dejado tras su cena de la noche anterior. Había llegado la hora de dejar pasar al día, con su rutina matinal. Las más madrugadoras, las mariposas que se cruzaron al paso de Sen y su grupo.

Avanzaban cautelosos, sin prisas, pero sin pausas, atentos a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor. Las hermanas Sahori habían formado una estrella de cinco puntas y se distribuyeron en equipos de dos y tres miembros. A la cabeza de la estrella y del grupo, avanzaban Sen y Mei. En la punta media izquierda se situaba Hei y Sasuke, mientras que en la derecha se encontraban Sakura y Kei. Y en las puntas posteriores se posicionaban Dei y Fei, rodeando a Naruto. En el centro del pentágono estrellado quedó Akemi. Se podía decir que aquella agrupación era casi infranqueable. Sin embargo iba a ser innecesaria. Para su asombro, el camino a Konoha estaba desierto. Realmente, la más sorprendida del grupo era Sakura, puesto que llevaba cuatro años sin saber noticias del exterior, y conocía aquel camino como la palma de su mano, siempre peligroso y conflictivo. Pero los demás que habían visto la guerra y el deterioro de la Villa, sabían que los mercenarios habían abandonado aquel lugar hacía años, ya que no era productivo. No había nadie a quien saquear o matar, pues la Villa había sido invadida y la gran mayoría de los habitantes y comerciantes, habían huido a otras zonas. En el caso de Sen era diferente porque no tenía conocimiento de aquel lugar. Era la primera vez que cruzaba aquella zona. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser sorprendente ver que ni un solo ninja de la lluvia o partidario de Danzo, estuviese haciendo guardia para vigilar los posibles ataques. Estaba claro que algo debía ocurrir.

Finalmente alcanzaron las inmediaciones del barrio Uchiha. Cruzaron la calle principal sigilosamente, analizando minuciosamente cada uno de los edificios. Y no únicamente revisando sus ventanas y puertas, si no, entrando al interior y escudriñando cada uno de los rincones de aquellos habitáculos. Hasta que llegaron a un puesto de comidas preparadas desvencijado. No tenía nada en particular respecto a las casas anteriores, sino fuese por lo que había a la entrada del edificio. Yacía un hombre, medio tumbado contra una de sus puertas, cabizbajo y prácticamente moribundo. En sus manos sostenía lo que parecía ser una peluca rubia, o tal vez incluso una cabeza, pero no querían creerlo, pues la imagen era grotesca. Apenas se podía reconocer quien era, pues la poca luz que había en el ambiente, aún no era la suficiente para iluminar su rostro. Mei hizo una señal para que Hei y Kei se aproximase, y justo en el mismo instante que ellas procedieron, un hombre saltó justo delante del supuesto vagabundo, y los sobresaltó. Parecía que huía de alguien, pues estaba agotado y había llegado en carrera, pero no sería algo tan peligroso cuando le dio tiempo a pararse ante ellos. Instantáneamente, Sen le reconoció. Era él, Kaede Masato, el hombre que mató a su padre. Sigilosamente se lo dijo a Mei Sahori, quien no dudo en decirle a sus hermanas que se replegasen. Lo primero sería intentar entablar diálogo con él, pero antes de que pudiesen hablar, una inmensa nube blanca arrastró al hombre a su interior. Súbitamente, se escuchó el rugir de una bestia, y acto seguido el suelo comenzó a temblar. Sakura sabía quién era y gritó: 'Poneos a salvo, son los dragones oscuros'. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La respiración de la bestia se contuvo y de repente, todo en la tierra se quedó inmóvil. Parecía que sus tímpanos hubiesen desaparecido, pues durante unos segundos no podían oír nada, al mismo tiempo que un gran tornado se conformaba ante sus ojos y del tornado salían las alas del Dragón Imperial negro. Agitándolas, se posó sobre el suelo y dejó caer su hocico al suelo. El sonido volvió a sus oídos y pudieron escuchar los cientos de lamentos que salían del interior del gaznate del animal. En el centro de su lengua se conformó una llama, inquieta, que poco a poco daba forma a una silueta. Era la mujer encapuchada que Sen veía siempre al ir al Castillo, la mujer que le había guiado en sus objetivos, la que le dijo que debía llevar el cofre a Konoha, la que le hizo creer que tenía una relación familiar con él, la mismísima Dama de los Dragones Oscuros. Al momento que la mujer retiró su capa y dejó ver su esbelto y hermosamente enfermizo torso, las Sahori hicieron una gran reverencia.

— _iAiya Meldor/i _— dijo la Dama y los demás la respondieron respectivamente —. Sen, Sahori y demás presentes, veo que habéis venido a la Villa como os pedí. ¿Traes contigo el cofre?

— Así es. Aquí lo tengo, guardado junto a mi espada. En él también está el libro de leyendas.

— Gracias Sen. Sin embargo hay problemas. No contaba con la presencia de algunos seres indeseables, como Kaede Masato. Mientras que habéis podido llegar y no, he limpiado la villa de ninjas corruptos y mercenarios. No queda un ser despreciable con vida, pero yo no puedo deshacerme de Masato, ni los dragones oscuros tampoco sin vuestra ayuda — explico la Dama.

— No es problema para nosotras — dijo Mei Sahori, aún en pose de reverencia, cabizbaja.

— Por favor, hermanas Sahori, levantaos, no es necesario que estén así. Veo que sois un equipo numeroso y poderoso. Konoha estará a salvo en vuestras manos, mi misión aquí ha terminado. Pero sólo Sen puede darle fin. Por favor, antes de marcharme quiero hablar contigo. Ven conmigo al Dragón Negro — le invitó la Dama. Pero Sakura muy asustada se negó:

— ¡Sen, no vayas! Es una trampa — vociferó.

— Tranquila Sakura, ella no le hará ningún daño, es el Imperial. Ambos dragones son complementarios, si uno muere, el otro también, así que descuida, no le harán daño — explicó Dei Sahori, casi basándose en la lógica, pues era una suposición, nunca antes se había dado la ocasión de ver en vida a ambos dragones.

Sen miró a Mei y ésta le asintió con la cabeza, no había peligro. Éste miró a Sakura una vez más, quien no pudo evitar correr a abrazarle. No estaba segura de que fuese a verle otra vez, el miedo no se lo quitarían unas simples palabras, pero sabía que no iba a poder detenerle, pues las Sahori querían que entrase y serían cinco contra una, si ella se oponía. Sin embargo, ella misma había visto como aquellos dragones le quitaban la vida a su padre, no podía confiar en ellos. No hubo muchos más rodeos. Sakura se apartó y Sen se introdujo en las fauces del Dragón Negro. Una esfera de fuego les rodeó y súbitamente desaparecieron.

Más allá, en un horizonte lejano, Sen y la Dama se habían reencontrado. Era un lugar extraño, que Sen era incapaz de definir, pero sentía el mismo vacio que había pasado en el Bosque Milenario. Sin embargo aquel lugar no era lúgubre, ni sombrío. Pero tampoco luminoso y caluroso. Era la nada. Allí no había nada. Eso era exactamente lo que sentía Sen. A una distancia que no se podía medir, se encontraba la mujer, que avanzaba hacia Sen, arrastrando su capa, que ahora dejaba al descubierto únicamente su rostro y su fino cabello ondulado. Alcanzó los brazos de Sen y le envolvió, dejándole caer, para cogerle como si se tratase de un bebé. Hikaru había perdido la noción del espacio, no notaba la gravedad, incluso había perdido las facultades físicas de su cuerpo. No podía moverse, y era su cuerpo sólo el que se colocaba en aquella posición. Y poco a poco notaba como su cuerpo encogía, como se convertía en un niño, pero sólo era una sensación, una sensación muy extraña. Y en la nada, aquella mujer yacía sentada con un pequeño Sen en brazos, acurrucado. Fue entonces cuando pudo reconocer su rostro, cuando los recuerdos desterrados y enterrados de su pasado le asaltaron a la mente, cuando la imagen de una mujer muy especial se postró ante él. Y ahí estaba, como la última vez que se encontraron, antes de partir, antes de marchar a aquella misión de la cual, nunca regresó. Era ella, no se equivocaba. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y su corazón se había desbocado. Sen no podía controlar la situación, las emociones que surgían en aquel vacío, un vacío desolador que también sentía en sí mismo. La sonrisa de la mujer colmó los ojos de Sen, quien se agarró fuertemente a los brazos de ella, encogiendo y tomando poco a poco la forma del niño de cinco años que un día fue. El miedo afloraba en su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba al mismo tiempo que se encogía. Esta vez era de verdad, se estaba convirtiendo en un pequeño niño de cinco años. Retiró su cabeza y la miró a los ojos, y asombrado fue a hablarle, pero ella le cerró los labios con su dedo índice.

— Sen, tienes que ayudarme. Ya no puedes hacer nada por mí, pero sí que podemos hacer algo por Konoha. Te necesito y necesito que guíes a ese pueblo hacia la verdad.

Sen la miraba atónito. Volvía a hablar con ella, después de tantos años, después de haberla olvidado, en un recuerdo tan lejano. Y eso es lo que le dolía más, pensar que podía haberla olvidado, pero que ella nunca le había olvidado a él.

— Mamá…

— Shh! Calla Sen — le susurró —. Escúchame. No tienes que sentirte mal, eras muy pequeño. Además, ahora estarás a mi lado. Ahora que tienes el cofre, podrás estar a mi lado. Pero la vida de esas personas son nuestra prioridad, debes ayudarles; el Libro de Leyendas Ocultas está lleno de páginas en blanco, sólo tú puedes hacer que se escriban leyéndolo.

— No lo entiendo — replicó Sen dubitativo.

— Lo sé, pero lo entenderás. Cuando regreses a Konoha, debes encerrar a los Dragones en el cofre con el libro. Ellos son los encargados de recoger las almas en pena de la vida y a su vez escribir sus historias. Sólo tú puedes coger ese libro y leerlas. Pero tendrás que buscar los testimonios que te interesan. Tú puedes ver sus historias como desees, pero sólo puedes hacerlo probándolo. No puedo explicarte un método, no existe. Debes intentarlo tú solo. Y debes saber que en ese libro está el pasado, el presente y el futuro de la Villa. Si sabes leerlo, podrás llegar a la verdad. Yo sé una parte de la historia, pero no sé toda la verdad.

— Dime una pista, dime un dato por el cual empezar. Dime algo que pueda imaginar para empezar a leer — le pidió Sen, mientras su cuerpo se alejaba de ella y recuperaba su forma inicial.

— Lo estás consiguiendo. Estás superando la prueba de los Dragones Oscuros, pronto podrás salir al exterior. Empieza por mi muerte. Sé que es duro, pero debes empezar por ahí, es el eslabón que te unirá a toda la trama. Busca a mi asesino y encuentra porqué me mató, pues yo no lo sé. Y cuando lo sepas, tendrás que encontrarte con Sai, el será tu mensajero. Es un hombre que está en contacto con una persona que te ayudará a salvar a la Villa.

— Entiendo. ¿Quién es tu asesino?

— Minato Namikaze.

Súbitamente, todo desapareció y Sen volvió a su sitio inicial. Estaba en el mundo real, junto a las Sahori y los demás. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que era cierto y así era. Sakura corrió una vez más hasta él y le abrazó. Pero Sen estaba más frío de lo normal. Las palabras de su madre habían sido muy duras y no pensaba dudar de ella ni un instante. Era hora de ponerse manos a la obra con el cofre.

Sakura se echó a un lado y analizó lo que Sen hacía, mientras le cubría la espalda. Las Sahori se encargarían de Kaede Masato que de un momento a otro regresaría de entre la espesa Niebla. Los restantes rodearon a Sen, para que pudiese llevar a cabo el ritual sin ningún imprevisto.

Extrajo el cofre del interior de su cuerpo, invocándolo en el centro de su estómago, y lo situó en el suelo, frente a él. No sabía que debía hacer, pero por lo pronto, abriría su tapa superior. De repente un torbellino se conformó en el interior del libro y un vació oscuro se dibujó en el fondo del cofre. Parecía que no tenía final. Y, súbitamente, el torbellino empezó a arrastrar niebla hacia él lentamente. El cuerpo del hombre vagabundo apareció una vez más entre la espesa nube y allí seguía tendido. Naruto se acercó hasta él para ayudarle y justo en ese mismo instante, la cabeza que sostenía en sus manos se vio arrastrada hasta el cofre. Una mueca de repugnancia se desdibujo en el rostro de Naruto y antes de que pudiese ver quien era aquel hombre, el cuerpo de otro hombre se introdujo también en el cofre. Era materialmente imposible, pues el cofre era considerablemente pequeño y no cabía ni la cabeza de un humano, pero el torbellino que los absorbía, no sólo los condenaba al interior de aquel lugar perdido, sino que además los reducía antes de meterles; pronto llegó el turno de Kaede Masato, pero este no entro en el torbellino. Las Sahori le rodearon y se pusieron en guardia, pero el hombre no parecía dispuesto a atacar. Iba a hacer ademán de hablar con Naruto cuando apareció en el lugar la Irva Merei Futaba. Kaede retrocedió varios pasos, pero iba a ser inútil. La Irva desplegó su capa y un haz de hielo rodeó al empresario, convirtiéndose en una jaula. Antes de proseguir con él, se dirigió a Sen.

— Aún no es la hora de que vosotros ataquéis. Reservaos para la verdadera batalla. Los dragones oscuros lo han hecho por vosotros, debéis agradecer a la Dama su esfuerzo y dedicación. Ahora, encerradles en su destino y continuad la misión que le ha encomendado a Sen — atajó Merei lacónica —. A ti Sen, activa el Hirovugan, si ves con tus ojos todo lo que debes encerrar en el Cofre, el proceso se acelera y se reduce el tiempo de espera. Y pronuncia el conjuro de las almas que aprendiste en el Bosque Milenario — Sen se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, mientras atendía las órdenes de Merei y las ejecutaba.

— i_Orsoz bir unwuilna, midobaliz u ezelilaz. Finub o feizhla senba bir bizhuilla./i_ — 'Almas del infierno, pecadores y usureros. Venid a vuestro mundo del destierro', repetía una y otra vez Sen, al tiempo que el torbellino crecía y se convertía en una gran espiral idéntica al dibujo que sus pupilas tenían dibujado.

Sus ojos, ahora dorados, no cesaban de girar, haciendo con sus espirales un baile hipnotizador para todas las almas que vagaban alrededor. En menos de un minuto, todo había acabado. No quedaba ni rastro de la ya no tan misteriosa niebla, ni de los dragones oscuros. Pero aún quedaba deshacerse de alguien: Kaede Masato. Merei le tenía atrapado con la cárcel de hielo, pero debía desterrarle cuanto antes al Bosque Milenario.

— Heredero de los Sovaz, legendario guerrero de las tierras de las Irva, vuelve a tu hogar, de donde no debiste salir nunca — le dijo Merei a Kaede.

— No sin antes llevarme a mi hijo. Debe vivir conmigo — replicó Masato.

— ¡No! ¡Márchate! — voceó Merei.

— Debemos eliminarle, o regresará una y otra vez a este mundo — replicó Mei Sahori.

— No podemos. Necesitamos alguien que quiera desterrar su alma con él al más allá — explicó Merei.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, pensativos. Sasuke y Naruto eran los más sorprendidos, pues aunque habían visto a lo largo de su vida infinidad de jutsus, ninguno había sido tan espectacular como el del cofre. Además, estaban totalmente perdidos en la conversación. No sabían de qué hablaban, citaban lugares con nombres de lo más exóticos, de los cuales nunca habían oído hablar. Por ello, prefirieron no intervenir, para no molestar. Se limitaban a vigilar la retaguardia de todos los presentes. Entre el barullo de disputas, Akemi se aproximo hasta Merei.

— Yo lo haré. — dijo la niña

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo vas a ir tú? — replicó Sakura asombrada.

— Sí, yo lo haré, por Sen, para que pueda seguir su camino, para que pueda descubrir la verdad, para que pueda salvar Konoha. — respondió la joven Akemi.

— Deja de decir tonterías. Si vas allí, nunca podrás regresar, es un destierro. — replicó una vez más la joven Haruno.

— No importa, Sakura — atajó Merei —. Akemi debe marcharse también. Puede irse al Bosque Milenario sola, o desterrando a este Sovaz. Es su destino.

— ¿Pero qué destino, si es sólo una niña? — dijo indignada.

— No es una niña. Es una Futaba, una Futaba desterrada de su Valle, una niña que nació muerta en el Valle sagrado de las Irva. Un alma en pena, un fantasma perdido en su camino hacia el Bosque. La ausencia de miembros Ikari en el Valle, la hizo perderse y ha vagado todo este tiempo por aquí, pero tarde o temprano, la obligación de Sen hubiese sido enviarla al más allá. Déjala, quiere ayudaros. — explicó pacientemente la Irva Merei.

Tanto Sen, como Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke estaban alucinados con la declaración. Sin embargo, las demás lo sabían todas. Tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de marchar y ya lo habían comentado con anterioridad. Pero ahora, sin duda alguna, era el momento justo para marchar. Les venía como anillo al dedo. Akemi se acercó a Sen y le pidió que se agachase. Éste atendió a sus gestos y se agachó junto a ella, quien se abrazó a su cuello y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

— Lucha por lo que es tuyo, Sen… Salva la Villa y después vive la vida con ella, te lo mereces, te merece… — le susurró al oído Akemi, al tiempo que se desvanecía y aparecía junto al cuerpo de Masato.

— ¡Quita zorra! ¡No me toques! ¡Lárgate! — vociferaba agónico Kaede

— i_Sovaz hloubal, feirfi o he lundan/i_ — pronunció alto y claro la Irva Merei, al mismo tiempo que Akemi hacía los sellos de traslación. En un instante, ambos desaparecieron y la cárcel de hielo se destrozó contra el suelo.

— No entiendo nada ¿ya está? ¿Esto es la reconquista? — preguntó Naruto casi indignado.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Querías ver gente morir? ¿Matar a gente? — preguntó aún más indignada Merei con las palabras del zorro.

— No bueno, pero creí que veníamos a la guerra — replicó éste.

— ¿Más guerra? Konoha lleva cuatro años en guerra, haber venido antes a ayudar.

— No es eso, es que, son la 6'15. Pensaba que encontraríamos más enemigos.

— Pero vamos a ver, so memo, ¿Qué enemigo quieres encontrar si los dragones oscuros los han capturado a todos los que estaban aquí y Sen los ha encerrado en el cofre?

— Pues que aburrimiento

— ¿Te aburres? ¿Crees que esto se acaba aquí? Esto será el fin de cuatro años de guerra, pero no han terminado las pequeñas batallas, y la posguerra dejará a la villa asolada. Os espera su reconstrucción, encontrar a los vivos, a los muertos, a los heridos, recuperar a los civiles, sus casas, sus cultivos. Lo que viene ahora es mucho más duro que todo lo anterior ¿Y todavía quieres más? Tú eres imbécil.

Merei se alejó del zorro y se dirigió hasta Sen para preguntarle que había hablado con su madre. Las Sahori mientras, se aproximaron, junto con Sakura y Sasuke, al hombre que aún yacía tendido en el suelo, cuando Sakura le pudo reconocer. Era Shikamaru, y estaba desvaído. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el horizonte. Algo terrible debió sucederle. Las Sahori le elevaron y lo tumbaron en el aire, mientras que Sakura buscaba cualquier tipo de herida o magulladura que pudiese tener, pero no había nada. Lo que había perdido Shikamaru era la cabeza. Estaba psicológicamente muerto. Le recordaba a aquel Sasuke que hacía cuatro años yacía en la cama de un hospital. No podía hacer nada por él, cuando el Hokage y Kakashi aparecieron en el lugar.

— ¡Por fin! ¡Habéis vuelto! — dijo Tsunade mirando a Sakura.

Ambos fueron informados de todo lo sucedido en aquel lugar durante los últimos quince minutos y finalmente, pusieron rumbo a casa del clan Hyuuga. Por el camino, tanto Tsunade como Kakashi iban hablando con Sen y Merei, quien intentaba saber que había ocurrido entre él y su madre, y éste les explicó:

— Todo ha sido muy fácil gracias a la Dama de los dragones y al Dragón Imperial Negro, sin ellos, esta guerra no se hubiese terminado nunca. Ahora queda que cumpla la misión que mi madre me ha encomendado. No sólo debo ayudar para reconstruir esta villa, sino que también quiere que descubra sobre que pilares se sustenta, antes de que se pueda volver a derruir.

— Tú madre era una gran ninja, Sen, y una mujer muy sabia, pese a su gran juventud — añadió Tsunade.

— ¿En qué consiste tu nuevo objetivo, Sen? — preguntó Merei, mientras Kakashi y Tsunade prestaban total atención a su respuesta.

— Debo encontrar a un ninja llamado Sai y reunirme con él. Éste me guiará hasta una persona que me ayudará en mi camino a la búsqueda de la verdad — el Hokage se quedó atónito '¿Sai? Pero si era el hombre de la carta, el sucesor de Danzo'

— ¿Estás seguro de que ese era su nombre? — preguntó curiosa

— Sí, sí. Lo memoricé perfectamente, era muy fácil. Pero antes de hablar con ese tal Sai, debo hacer otra cosa: He de leer en el libro de Leyendas, como murió mi madre en manos de 'Minato Namikaze'. Esa es la pista.

Quince minutos era tiempo insuficiente para asimilar todo lo ocurrido ¿Quién sería el primer ninja en derrumbarse sicológicamente?


	24. Capítulo 23: Vuelta al Inicio

**TERCERA PARTE: EL SÉPTIMO HOKAGE**

**CAPÍTULO 23: Vuelta al inicio**

**TOKIO: Malas Noticias**

_**21 de Enero 2014, 09.00h**_

_**Lugar desconocido**_

_"…ya han pasado más de 5 años desde que los reporteros del canal TKN, Mitsui Fukada y Josh Aerlen, desaparecieron. Se embarcaron en una investigación profunda, intentando desvelar los secretos y leyendas mejor guardadas del antiguo Japón. Viajaron a la isla de Hokkaido para narrarnos un reportaje del pasado más oscuro de nuestros orígenes, los guerreros Ninja, dispuestos a desenmascarar las leyendas. Sin embargo, nunca se recibieron noticias de ellos. Ni sus familiares más allegados, ni sus compañeros de trabajo recibieron jamás una llamada telefónica. Tras la denuncia de su desaparición, la policía intentó seguir el rastro de los pasos que ambos periodistas habrían tomado, pero jamás dieron con ellos. Nadie los había visto y nunca se encontraron pruebas ni tan si quiera de su existencia. Como si alguien o algo se hubiese encargado de borrarlos de la faz de la tierra. Hoy por hoy, sigue siendo un misterio sin resolver que ha levantado muchas ampollas en los ciudadanos del Japón moderno: ¿Es lógico que sigamos cobijando en nuestras tierras bárbaros guerreros ancestrales? ¿No ha llegado el momento de terminar con ese pasado sucio, macabro y oscuro, y dar paso a las nuevas generaciones? ¿Es la isla de Hokkaido un infierno sin control?_

_Nuestros especialistas de hoy se han reunido aquí para hablar de…"_

Basta – dijo una mujer frente al televisor al mismo tiempo que lo apagaba. – Ya está bien de tanta demagogia, ¿A dónde vamos a llegar? Mi marido sigue desaparecido, secuestrado por esos hombres sin escrúpulos y en este país solo se habla de fantasmas del pasado. Mi marido es ahora y no una leyenda, hagan algo o déjenle en paz, no es un maniquí en exposición.- un aire de indignación se denotaba en sus palabras y en su voz, que de vez en cuando se quebraba por las lágrimas ya secas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Lo lamento – dijo un hombre de gabardina, que se sentaba junto a ella, sobre una antigua silla de madera. – Aunque no me crea, siento el mismo dolor que usted ante estas palabras. Deseo encontrar a su marido, lo deseo tanto como usted. Este caso ocupa mi vida y lo hará hasta el día en que lo cierre, porque le juro que lo pienso terminar, aunque me vaya la vida en ello – añadió contundentemente, mientras se levantaba y se abrochaba su abrigo.

¿A dónde va, inspector? – una enorme preocupación se reflejó en la cara de la señora Fukada.

Ya soy un viejo jubilado. Ayer me despedí del trabajo y ya no tengo que volver. Desde hoy tengo veinticuatro horas diarias para buscar a su marido. En una hora sale mi avión hacia el muelle de Kanto, allí tomaré un Ferry hacia Hokkaido, destino al País del Fuego, el primer lugar donde desembarcó su marido.

Le matarán – siseó la mujer casi plañidera.

Si ese es mi destino lo aceptaré, pero aquí no puedo hacer nada por su marido, ni por Josh.

Se lo pido por favor, no vaya Makoto – suplicó casi arrodillándose – usted es lo único que me queda.

Volveré y traeré respuestas – el hombre acarició el cabello de la mujer y con sus manos la acompañó hasta el sofá, donde se volvió a recostar.

Hizo una reverencia quitándose el sombrero y se marchó. La mujer se sumió en un llanto lento, doloroso y seco, pues en su interior ya no quedaban más lágrimas que derramar. Cinco años de penurias era demasiado para un ser humano.

**KONOHA: Esperanzas**

_**21 de Enero 2014, 09.00h**_

_**Despacho del Hokage**_

Dos años había sido tiempo suficiente para reconstruir la Villa desde la última guerra. Su aspecto no había cambiado mucho, pues casi habían conseguido rehabilitarla como había sido antes de la primera batalla contra la Villa de la Lluvia.

Los últimos dos años habían sido de calma total, algo extraño dado los tiempos que corrían, no solo a nivel del archipiélago, si no también por las influencias que llegaban desde el Gobierno Central de Japón y su Primer Ministro, algo reacio a las guerras civiles en la isla.

Las influencias de Konoha, sin embargo y a diferencia de su aspecto arquitectónico, si que habían cambiado considerablemente. Cinco años atrás Konoha había sido una potencia económica y social. El País del Fuego y la Villa en sí misma sufrieron un crecimiento desbordante de población. El aumento de civiles, la demanda potencial de misiones y de hombre y mujeres dispuestos a ser ninjas, había mejorado la situación considerablemente. Pero la guerra y sus derivadas batallas, colmaron el País de desconfianza, exilios, abandonos e incluso, traiciones. La gran mayoría de los civiles huyeron a otras Villas minoritarias que los recibieron con los brazos abiertos y los ninjas se dividieron en dos grupos, los partidarios del Hokage y los partidarios de Danzo. Estos últimos, aliados con el enemigo, terminaron por aplastar Konoha y convertirla en una Villa de ruinas y miseria. Ahora, aún reconstruida, la mayoría de sus habitantes son ninjas y su población total no asciende a más de doscientos habitantes. El prestigio de Konoha ha desaparecido por completo y los ninjas deben dedicar su tiempo a trabajar para la Villa y a trabajar en sus propios huertos y ganados para poder ser autosuficientes.

En el Despacho del Hokage, Kakashi Hatake y Tsunade, charlaban sobre el futuro que les esperaba. Ambos habían envejecido considerablemente por la situación que les había tocado vivir los últimos cuatro años. En sus respectivos cargos de Hokage y Regente, la situación había sido dura y complicada de llevar, incluso en ocasiones, habrían deseado no tener tal cargo, pero por suerte, finalmente habían salido gloriosos de la situación.

Sentada y recostada sobre una cómoda butaca, Tsunade se tomaba el tercer té de la mañana. Les esperaba un día duro, pero hoy veían las cosas con más optimismo.

¿Quién nos iba a decir que hoy íbamos a estar así? – dijo la mujer mientras tomaba un sorbo de su infusión.

Sí. Nunca lo habría imaginado y a decir verdad, no estoy seguro de desear que así sean las cosas – explicó Kakashi con un tono dejado, mientras observaba por las ventanas del despacho, como los Yamanaka preparaban la comida de las águilas.

Esa frase, creo haberla dicho yo también alguna vez a lo largo de mi vida. Es más difícil asumirlo, que llevarlo. Pero debe ser así – Kakashi se aproximó a la mesa del Hokage y tomó asiento.- Además, necesitamos más cambios, sangre nueva.

No creo que esto sea sangre nueva – ambos emitieron unas cortas carcajadas.

Bueno, digamos una transición. De momento nadie más está capacitado para ocupar el cargo. Yo no puedo seguir aquí, me necesitáis más fuera de la Villa que dentro. Alguien tiene que hacer propaganda y vender nuestra imagen, nuestros productos. Necesitamos movimiento civil.

Lo comprendo, no me oponía a la idea, sólo decía que no me sentía preparado. Ser Regente en tu ausencia ha sido duro, ser Hokage de una Villa por levantar será el doble de complicado. Yo no soy tu abuelo. El Shodai era un hombre lleno de espíritu.

Tú lo eres también – afirmó Tsunade, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mi padre, mi maestro, mi alumno…estoy rodeado de personas que han fallado, gente que ha hecho daño a la Villa, gente que me ha educado y he educado, y ha terminado fallando a lo que más quiero, que es mi ciudad. ¿Quién te dice a ti que estoy capacitado para sacarlo adelante? – decía el hombre enmascarado cabizbajo.

Yo, te lo digo yo. Porque tú no eres ellos. Porque el Tercero nunca fue Orochimaru, porque tú no tienes culpa de la condición de los demás. Tus enseñanzas no afectan al corazón. – le confesó Tsunade agarrándole de las manos, apretándoselas con fuerza. Kakashi levantó su mirada y preguntó:

¿Y si es cierto lo de Minato? ¿Crees que los Ikari tienen razón? ¿Crees que el pueblo aceptará que su mayor héroe empañe su historia?

No lo sé. No sé nada, no sé cómo vamos a afrontarlo, ni si quiera sabemos cómo pasó todo. Tal vez sólo es un error, tal vez Minato no quería matar a Yui Ikari. Sólo son suposiciones, no sabemos nada. Ahora no sé si es cierto o no, lo que sí sé es que tienes a cuatro excelentes ninjas para proteger esta Villa y que uno de ellos buscará respuestas a todas esas preguntas que nos atormentan. Deja que Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se encarguen de proteger la Villa, son nuestros nuevos Sages, una prolongación de ti.

¿Qué hay de Sen? – preguntó una vez más Kakashi, mientras observaba con detenimiento los cuadros de los Hokages.

El mejor líder ANBU que jamás hayamos tenido. Sigue dándole misiones, sus progresos son enormes y eso le ayudará a desarrollar todos sus poderes. Estoy segura de que Sen descubrirá la verdad; no debemos olvidar que corren tiempos de tregua y no de paz. La guerra es inminente.

Lo sé. Debemos confiar en él, pese a los conflictos de intereses –. Kakashi se levantó y tomó una carpeta que contenía las pocas misiones que podía encomendar. – Para hoy tengo dos misiones y son internas. Son precisamente para el grupo de Sen.

¿Qué quieres decir con 'conflicto de intereses'? – le interrumpió Tsunade.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, Yui Ikari es su madre, y Minato su supuesto asesino. Debemos creer que Sen nos contará la verdad y hará el bien para Konoha y no para su familia.

¿Lo dudas? – preguntó una vez más la mujer, algo sorprendida.

Sólo digo que en el supuesto caso de que Sen descubra que Minato no fue el asesino, si no que, por ejemplo, Yui estaba haciendo algo en contra de los principios ninjas, o de la villa misma, y por tanto, en tal caso, Minato no tuvo otro remedio que matarla, espero que en ese supuesto, Sen siga diciendo la verdad.

Creo que estás suponiendo muchas cosas – añadió lacónica – de todos modos, tú eres ahora el Hokage, ya sabrás si debes confiar o no en tus ninjas. Para mí Hikaru Sen Ikari es tan intocable como Naruto Uzumaki, y meteré mi cuerpo en las llamas por la vida de ambos, si es necesario.

… – Kakashi suspiró y negó con su cabeza – discúlpame, este cargo me queda grande. No era mi intención dudar del Dragón Imperial –. Tsunade intentó amainar la situación y concluyó:

No te preocupes, saldremos adelante. Hoy nuestros ninjas tendrán más tiempo para dedicarse a sus tierras y entrenar. No deben descuidar su entrenamiento –. Tsunade se incorporó de su aposento, se deslizó la capa sobre sus hombros y añadió –: Es hora de partir. Me dirijo al País del Arroz, allí hay muchos civiles a los que convencer – y agitando su mano, se despidió de Kakashi tras su espalda.

Que tengas suerte, Tsunade-sama. Y…perdóname… – añadió alicaído.

**IKARI: Expectativas**

_**21 de Enero 2014, 09.30h**_

_**Frontera de Konoha, Camino principal**_

Un grupo de siete hombres se dirigía al despacho del Hokage. Caminaban a paso ligero, dicharacheros, comentando el éxito de su última misión y halagando las hazañas de su líder. En cabeza se encontraba Sen, quien de camino iba rellenado un impreso para el Hokage.

Una misión más con éxito. Somos invencibles chavales – dijo un joven con la máscara del Tejón.

Somos los únicos ANBU en activo que quedamos, no hay más con quien formar equipo, así que sean cuales sean nuestras estadísticas, siempre serán las mejores – dijo la voz de una mujer con la máscara del Halcón.

Ya has tenido que destrozar nuestras ilusiones – replicó el Tejón.

No, destrozar no, lo que pasa es que creo que hay que ser realistas – murmuró ella.

¿Realistas? Eso no es ser realista, es ser pesimista. – insistió

Y tú no eres nada objetivo, quieres ver lo que no es – replicó una vez más la muchacha.

Basta – dijo un hombre con la máscara de un Tigre. – Todos sabemos el porqué de nuestro éxito. Somos buenos, eso es indudable, pero no fuimos nunca los mejores del Equipo de Asesinos de Élite. Sólo somos los que quedamos con vida, en activo y partidarios del Hokage.

¿Qué insinúas, Tigre? – preguntó el Tejón

Insinúo que gracias al líder las misiones se cumplen con éxito. Es un estratega sin igual y sus recursos son un sinfín. Su equilibrio en combate es asombroso y además, es uno de los mejores ninja médico de la Villa, por no decir el mejor. Sakura Haruno le enseñó durante cuatro años todas las bases de la medicina. Además, no deberías olvidar que desde que estamos con él hemos aprendido más cosas que en todo el tiempo que llevamos practicando como ANBU – el grupo de ninjas atendía con asentimiento las palabras del Tigre. Sen, sin embargo, seguía redactando el informe de la misión sin prestar especial atención a sus voces.

Tienes toda la razón. Espero que nunca nos destinen a otro equipo. Estoy encantada de ir con él – afirmó la mujer Halcón.

Y siempre regresamos ilesos – argumentó el Jabalí.

Además es senpai de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, los tres nuevos Sages de Konoha. Eso es todo un lujo y demuestra a que nivel está – concretó el Búho.

A ti lo que te pasa es que te gusta el Guepardo. Te gusta el líder – se burlaba el Tejón del Halcón, quien no dudo en golpearle para que se callase.

Mientras caminaba por la calle principal, halagando las hazañas de su líder, Sakura Haruno se cruzó en su camino y Sen se detuvo. Se miraron durante unos segundos y él arrancó a hablar algo nervioso:

Hola Sakura-sama – dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia con su cabeza.

Oh! Sen, por favor, no me trates como si fuese una sabia anciana, soy tu compañera de fatigas, ¿recuerdas? – le replicó la joven mientras acariciaba con su mano, cariñosamente, el brazo de Sen. Él se puso nervioso y sus compañeros, atentos a todos los movimientos del joven, se percataron de que había algo más que amistad entre la señorita Haruno y él. Pronto un murmullo de medias risas colmó los oídos de Sen, que no dudó en contestarles:

Tigre, por favor, ponte al mando. Id a la entrada del Parlamento y esperadme allí – su compañero asintió con la cabeza y tras un gesto, se retiraron. – Ya estamos más tranquilos – dijo esbozando una sonrisa, que Sakura correspondió.

¿Irás ahora al Valle?

¿Quieres venir conmigo? – dijo con un tono más entusiasmado de lo que la habría gustado sonar. Se notaba que deseaba que ella fuese con él –. Antes tengo que ir a ver al Hokage para entregar la misión, pero a la salida, iré a tomar un descanso a la espesura, aún tengo páginas que leer del libro de Leyendas.

Estaré encantada de acompañarte, paso las mejores tardes de mi vida en esas tierras – le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y retirándose hacia el Hostal, dijo señalando al grupo ANBU –: mantenles a raya – seguido de una risa, que se perdió entre las estrechas calles que llevaban a su casa.

Sen se quedó un rato petrificado, mirando como la silueta de Sakura desaparecía, mientras pensaba en la tarde que pasaría con ella. Miró al cielo, se volvió para observar a sus compañeros que no cesaban de mirarle y se dirigió hacia ellos.

¿Qué? ¿Concertando una cita con la novia? – bromeó el Tejón.

Vamos a ver al Hokage – atajó Sen sin dar más importancia a sus palabras. Los demás se rieron del Tejón y siguieron los pasos de su líder.

Ya en el despacho del Hokage, Kakashi les esperaba preparando algunos papeles para la nueva misión. Sen se aproximó hasta su mesa y le saludó con una reverencia, que por segunda vez consecutiva, le hicieron retirar:

No es necesario, Sen. Eres uno de mis generales directos, una mano derecha. – explicó mientras le pedía con un gesto que tomase asiento. – Adelante, tomad asiento vosotros también – añadió señalando a sus acompañantes.

Gracias, Hokage-sama. Aquí está el informe de nuestra misión y las conclusiones. – Sen le entregó el papel que había rellenado de camino al despacho. Kakashi le echó un ojo y comentó:

Excelente, como siempre. Ahora hablemos de otras cosas – los presentes asintieron, esperando con atención las palabras de su Hokage. – Tengo dos nuevas misiones que hemos estado reservando para un día más propicio. Son dos trabajos que conciernen a la seguridad de la Villa y ambos se desarrollan fuera de la frontera. Necesitamos asentar las bases de nuestra seguridad, conocer la cercanía de nuestros enemigos y los nuevos asentamientos de los mercenarios. El mapa de incidentes fuera de la frontera ha cambiado, pues los desertores han variado sus posiciones. Necesitamos crear un nuevo mapa. Y además, debemos recuperar los antiguos túneles de paso de la Villa. No sabemos si están tomados por otros o si han sido hundidos. Durante la guerra, como precaución, los tuvimos que sellar para evitar la filtración del enemigo hasta el corazón de la Villa. Necesitamos que alguien baje a esos pasillos y compruebe su estado y en caso de estar tomados por el enemigo, los recupere. Vosotros siete seréis los encargados de realizar estas misiones. Pero deberéis realizarlas en dos grupos. Uno se dedicará a recuperar los túneles y otro a realizar el mapa de la frontera. Ambas misiones conllevan un alto riesgo, pues es probable que os encontréis con el enemigo. No quiero interferir en la creación de vuestros grupos y lo dejo a decisión de vuestro líder. – todos desviaron su mirada hacia Sen.

Entiendo – asintió él, algo pensativo. – Valorando la situación, creo que haré lo siguiente. Si el Hokage considera necesario aplicar cambios, serán aceptados, pero mi planteamiento es el siguiente: Tigre, serás el líder del grupo que se destinará a la recuperación de los túneles. El Tejón, Halcón, Jabalí, Mono y Búho, le acompañaréis para abrir paso o enfrentaros al enemigo, en caso de que sea necesario.

¡¿Qué?! – replicó el Tigre escandalizado. – ¡Esos somos todos! ¿Es qué pretendes ir solo a la otra misión?

Sí, es mejor que vosotros vayáis en equipo, es más peligroso el túnel que el campo abierto. No te preocupes por mi, en el exterior puedo correr tanto como me den mis piernas, no me enfrentaré solo a un ejercito, de verdad.

¡Me niego, es muy peligroso! ¡Hokage-sama, no se lo permita! – insistió el Tigre.

Confía más en tú líder. Es cierto que la misión de recuperación de los túneles es más peligrosa y requiere un amplio equipo, y por contrario, la del mapa es preferible que la lleve a cabo un solo ninja. No me importa cual de vosotros se dirija a crear ese mapa, pero es más apropiado individualmente. Además, recuerda que ha sido el único ninja capaz de recibir la máscara del Guepardo. Desde que esa máscara se creó, nunca antes nadie la había llevado. Es sin duda alguna la persona más veloz de nuestras tierras, y probablemente de todo Hokkaido. No correrá ningún peligro.

El Tigre no estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones que habían tomado, le parecía todo muy precipitado, fuera de lugar, pero era inútil replicarle al Hokage o a su propio líder. No es que no confiase en la capacidad de éste, pues pese a su corta edad, su desarrollo en combate era espectacular. Al parecer, el entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo con Sakura en el Bosque Milenario, le había hecho recuperar todos los años perdidos de su vida lejos de su tierra natal. Además era el digno heredero de un clan, el Tigre le admiraba, pues aunque Sen era consciente de que su apellido Ikari pesaba sobre su espalda y eso haría que le exigiesen más, jamás dio por hecho que por llevar dicho nombre las cosas estuviesen hechas. Gracias a las Sahori los últimos dos años pudo entrenar a fondo todas las técnicas relacionadas con su clan, referentes a los dragones y sus poderes sobrenaturales. Estos últimos se habían casi destapado por completo. Sin embargo, lo que más admiraba de él era su entrega en el trabajo en equipo. Era un individuo muy poderoso y en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones, sobretodo durante el último año, Sen podría haber realizado las misiones el solo sin hacer muchos esfuerzos, sin embargo, siempre trazaba el plan para que todos fuesen participativos, para que todos pudiesen tomar cartas en el asunto, progresar, mantenerse en forma y no perder la práctica de las misiones. Y sobretodo y lo más importante que consideraba el Tigre, era no creer que con Sen ya estaba todo hecho. Ese era el caso del Tejón, que en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones daba por hecho que Sen llegaría a salvarles. De hecho, alguna vez le había escuchado afirmar que si la guerra volvía no tendrían nada que temer, pues Sen sería el escudo de la Villa y la salvación para todos. Cuanto odiaba el Tigre que los demás consideraran a Sen un arma de destrucción masiva; estaba tan pensativo, recordando momentos vividos con su líder, que había descuidado la conversación y había perdido la oportunidad de intentar replicar y oponerse una vez más, aún conociendo la respuesta negativa.

Entonces, quedamos así. Tomaremos un equipo de comunicación para estar en constante rastreo. – dijo el Tejón, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ponerse manos a la obra,

En los túneles no hay señal, no servirá de nada. – dijo el Tigre, no muy satisfecho con la situación – Está bien, manos a la obra. Esto me parece una locura. Sen, por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería. – Se acercó hasta él, le dio un apretón de manos, y con fuerza, le arrastró hasta chocar sus pechos para abrazarle y decirle al oído –: Cuídate chaval…, y vuelve, porque tú serás mi… mi rey. Te lo exijo – se retiró, le miró fijamente a los ojos y desaparecieron. Sen, se había quedado pensativo, mirando la silueta del Tigre desvanecerse, pues no había logrado entender que quería decir con 'su Rey'.

No tengo una fecha límite de entrega, tómate el tiempo que necesites – le dijo Kakashi sacándole de sus pensamientos.

De acuerdo. Supongo que esta tarde – noche, partiré. Mi visión nocturna será una ventaja más. El Búho era más apropiado para este tipo de misión, pero prefiero que vigile la retaguardia en los túneles, tiene la mejor visión y oído de todos.

Estoy de acuerdo con los equipos, no te preocupes. Sé que el tigre está preocupado porque marches solo, pero a veces los ANBU debéis trabajar individualmente. Está bien así. ¿Cómo llevas las investigaciones del libro?

De momento no he avanzado nada. Sigo encontrando detalles que solo me llevan a pensar en el Clan Uchiha, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido. He leído todos los libros que me entregó Tsunade sobre el 1º Hokage, hasta el 4º, y éste último, aparentemente, no parece tener ninguna relación con ellos. Sin embargo, los anteriores sí. Tal vez deba empezar por ahí para llegar hasta Minato.

Sí. La única relación que tuvo Minato con un Uchiha fue con su alumno Obito. Tal vez te sirva de algo. Ya sabes que puedes investigar en los libros de la biblioteca privada si es necesario.

Sí, gracias Hokage-sama. Me retiro para preparar la siguiente misión – y tras una reverencia, desapareció.

Sen no era totalmente consciente del poder que tenía. Aunque se había dado cuenta de que no era normal, de que era diferente a los demás, como podía serlo Naruto o Sasuke, no sabía a ciencia cierta hasta que punto podía llegar su poder. Al igual que el joven Uzumaki había sido maldecido con una bestia demoníaca sumamente poderosa, él fue bendecido con la más poderosa de las bestias legendarias, el Dragón Imperial Blanco. En ambos casos necesitaban entrenar para poder sacarles partido, pues no servía de nada ser heredero de tal poder, si ni siquiera lo destapabas o lo desarrollabas. Mucha gente en la Villa, especialmente entre los ninjas, creía que por el mero hecho de portar tal bestia en su interior, el camino del ninja hacia la gloria y el poder ya estaba hecho, pero estaban equivocados. Al contrario de esto, su camino era más arduo, largo y difícil de recorrer. Por ello durante los últimos dos años, pese a que Sen ya había sido enviado al Bosque Milenario para ayudarle a desarrollar al máximo su dragón, Kakashi se encargó de que tanto Sakura, Sasuke como Naruto y Sen, recibiesen un entrenamiento específico y preparatorio para asumir los cargos más poderosos de la Villa. Para los tres primeros, el camino hacia el poder estaba rodado, eran viejos conocidos de la Villa y los habitantes, aunque fuesen pocos, les conocían y les adoraban. Sin embargo Sen tendría que hacer algo más que ser fuerte para que los aldeanos y ninjas le aceptasen al mando. Pero no fue una tarea difícil, pues haber cumplido con éxito el cien por cien de las misiones encomendadas de rango A y S, además de haber encerrado a los Dragones Oscuros en el cofre sagrado, curar con sus poderes a los enfermos de la villa y los heridos de las guerras, y limpiar los sellos de Orochimaru del cuerpo de Anko y Sasuke, además de proteger el sello de Naruto, le habían afianzado como el líder más querido de la Villa, rompiendo así con la maldición del Clan Ikari, que en su lado masculino siempre había sido odiado y temido por la aldea. Sen era totalmente inconsciente de los deseos del pueblo y de lo mucho que le querían, pero se sentía arropado y eso era más que suficiente para un niño que se había criado en una gran ciudad y había perdido a sus padres en condiciones paranormales y aún sin explicación. Ahora ese era el objetivo de Sen, buscar porqué murió su madre y la verdad del pasado de Konoha, la verdad de Minato Namikaze, algo oscuro que los dragones y las Irva querían desenterrar.

Se dirigía hacia el Valle del clan, donde se encontraba la gran casa donde vivía, un castillo construido en madera y piedra del Bosque Milenario. Cientos de dragones habitaban en el interior de ésta, conservándola durante los años y formando parte de ella. Eran esos pequeños dragones los encargados de dar luz, agua y calor, además de conservar el interior y el exterior en condiciones de habitabilidad. Sin duda alguna, era un castillo mágico, creado por las Irva para los herederos del clan Ikari. Al principio se le hizo extraño vivir en él, pues no existían bombillas o interruptores con los que iluminarse, no tenía luz corriente, como tampoco tenía calefacción ni gas. Los dragones se encargaban de posarse en las paredes e iluminar el camino, así como de caldear la casa. Sen se preguntaba si todos los elementos que la componían eran falsos, dragones transformados en enseres para suplir las necesidades de su señor. Por ello tenía miedo de dañar algún objeto, no fuera que de ese modo hiriese a los dragones del interior. Finalmente descubrió que toda la casa en si misma era un enorme dragón mágico de piedra, que aguardaba a la entrada del Bosque, como frontera entre ambas dimensiones. Aquel ser extraño que fuera su hogar, era tan vivo como él y debía cuidarle y respetarle para siempre.

Sen había madurado más de lo que él mismo esperaba de si en los últimos seis años. Desde pequeño se percató que tenía unos poderes extraños que le hacían diferente, pero antes siempre había temido mostrarlos, por miedo a ser rechazado o señalado. Sin embargo en Konoha las cosas eran diferentes. Podía ser él mismo y de hecho, le rodeaban cosas más extrañas que lo que podía ser él. Otros seres increíbles, con poderes inconcebibles para la mente humana, pero que él había entendido y aceptado como tal. Ahora era parte del Valle, se sentía integrado en él y no quería abandonarlo nunca más, había creado un vínculo con aquel lugar que nadie podría arrebatarle. Era su mundo, su pequeño lugar en el mundo de los humanos.

Llegó a la entrada de la casa, donde siempre le esperaba el espectro de la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros para abrirle las puertas. El paso de los años le había acostumbrado aquel ritual, pues ahora ya no perdía el conocimiento y era un mero trámite de paso. Sólo él podía verla y ahora se limitaba a caminar a su lado hasta que ésta le abría la puerta. Ya nunca mostraba su rostro, pues siempre iba encapuchada y rodeada de llamas. Sen se había fijado que el paso del tiempo hizo que la silueta de la Dama tuviese más llamas en su alrededor y su reflejo en el mundo cada vez fuese más tenue. Creía que no era fruto de la casualidad y que eso se debía a algo. Lo interpretó como un reloj que marcaba el tiempo que tenía para averiguar cuanto antes la verdad de Konoha, si no desaparecería para siempre y nunca se podría llegar a saber la verdad sobre su muerte; el umbral del pasillo se iluminó al paso de Sen gracias a dos largos y pequeños dragones blancos que, postrados contra las paredes de la casa, iluminaron sus cuerpos dando luz. Cruzó hasta el salón donde se encontraba el Cofre y el libro de Leyendas. Dejó sobre la mesa los papeles de la misión del Hokage y tomando el libro, se dirigió a la parte posterior de la casa para descansar en la espesura, cerca de la cascada de las Futaba.

Aún era temprano y había luz suficiente para leer. Se tumbó en el suelo, cerca de unas rocas, donde la hierba era más frondosa y sacó el libro. Los animales que vivían en los bosques que le rodeaban, le habían visto llegar y le observaban desde la oscuridad de los árboles. Pronto, el primer grupo de aves voló hasta la roca donde estaba apoyado y se posaron. Una liebre se aproximó hasta el filo de la roca y se dispuso a comer hierba en aquel mismo lugar. Y así, sucesivamente, se fueron sumando otros animales salvajes del bosque, que cercanos a él se sentían más protegidos. Pero pronto le llegó el turno a una de las grandes bestias. Un legendario tigre blanco, tan enorme como un toro, se acercó lentamente al lugar. Los animales que yacían alrededor de Sen, quien leía atento el libro ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo, se ocultaron tras su espalda, al otro lado de la roca y con recelo, asomaban sus hocicos para ver al gran Tigre. Majestuoso, se acercaba poco a poco hacia el dragón hasta que alcanzó su brazo derecho. Con la punta de su nariz le empujó varias veces, intentando elevarle el brazo, y finalmente Sen lo levantó. El enorme Tigre se dejó caer suavemente al suelo y se hizo un ovillo contra el cuerpo de Sen, quien no dudo en reposar su brazo sobre el lomo del animal. Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que el resto de animales retomaran su actividad y continuasen comiendo por los alrededores. Era una escena habitual en el Valle. Sen solía pasearse por aquellos bosques, ya fuese entrenando, dando un paseo o descansando mientras leía un libro; en esta ocasión era el Libro de Leyendas Ocultas. Hacía ya tiempo que leía las leyendas que aparecían en él. Las páginas de aquel enorme ejemplar se escribían a medida que él las leía. De ellas, de las leyendas, había extraído algunas ideas, interpretado sus metáforas y buscado respuestas para los enigmas que la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros le había planteado. Los últimos años, Sai, el hombre que ella le había mandado buscar, había desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra. Tsunade, tras leer la carta que Danzo le había dejado, había puesto a Sai en búsqueda y captura, pero el paso del tiempo y la destrucción de la sección de los ANBU raíz, hicieron que el joven perdiese toda importancia y pasase al olvido. Sin embargo, tanto Sen como Sakura le tenían muy presente. Él, porque debía encontrarle para saber más respuestas. Ella, porque encontró una carta de su madre, donde le afirmaba que se había ido a vivir con él y donde le explicaba que había ocurrido con su padre. Una historia dura de aceptar para Sakura, de la cual se había acabado evadiendo. Ahora se hacía cargo ella sola del Hostal Haruno y se había encargado de eliminar todas las cosas que evocasen recuerdos de sus padres. Era por eso que ella prefería pasar las tardes con Sen.

La última leyenda que había comenzado a leer se titulaba '_El Montaraz de los Lobos'_. A veces, cuando leía ciertas leyendas, la atmósfera que le rodeaba se configuraba tal cual se presentaba en el libro. No era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que leyendo una de las historia comenzaba a llover o a soplar un fuerte viento. Incluso en ocasiones había llegado a ver, gracias a sus poderes sobrenaturales, almas vagando plañideras por los alrededores de las espesuras del bosque. Ahora el cielo se había encapotado súbitamente y los animales que le acompañaban, incluso el mismísimo Tigre legendario, se habían retirado y huido a sus cobijos. La oscuridad se cernía en las inmediaciones del Bosque cercano a Sen y una brisa fría y húmeda le rozaba la piel, abrazándole.

"…_el cielo gruñía a su paso, dando latigazos de luz sobre sus cabezas. A lomos de una feroz y enorme bestia peluda, una silueta encapuchada con la pelliza de una bestia blanca, se desenvolvía con soltura a su galope. Cruzaban veloces y con destreza entre las finas ramas de los árboles, sin dañarse ni recibir un solo rasguño. La Bestia, un enorme lobo gris, de puntiagudo hocico y afilados dientes, corría jadeante, sin importarle el diluvio que caía sobre su cuerpo. Nada podía detener aquel animal. Corrían como si huyesen de alguien o algo, pero realmente nadie les perseguía, sólo paseaban por sus tierras; contaba la leyenda que aquella mujer salvaje, criada entre bestias legendarias, era la señora de las tierras que regentaban. Decían que solía pasearse a lomos de los lobos, engalanada con la pelliza del Lobo padre sagrado. Una mujer peligrosa y poderosa, de la cual contaba que si conseguías ver su rostro sumías en su maldición y sus hambrientos lobos te terminaban devorando. Un terrible destino…"_

Hola Sen – dijo la voz temblorosa de Sakura. Sen se incorporó sorprendido, pues cuando leía el libro, éste le absorbía y perdía la noción de tiempo y espacio. Por ello, sólo podía leerlo estando protegido en su castillo o en las tierras del Valle. Cualquier otro lugar sería peligroso para su integridad física. – No tenía ni idea de que aquí estaba lloviendo tan fuerte y no me he traído la capa.

¡Ah! Perdóname, ha sido culpa mía. Ya sabes que cuando leo el libro suelen cambiar las cosas. – dijo sin quitarle ojo de encima.

Bueno, no te preocupes. ¿Por qué no vamos dentro? – preguntó mientras se frotaba con las manos sus brazos desnudos.

Sí, sí, claro, así te podrás secar.

Sen se incorporó rápidamente y cogiéndola de la mano, ambos se dirigieron corriendo hasta la casa. Al entrar, una ola de aire caliente les recubrió el cuerpo. Los dragones ya se habían encargado de caldearla y de encender fuego en la chimenea. Sobre los sillones del salón yacían unas toallas calientes que ellos mismos habían depositado allí para Sakura, pues sabían que iba a visitarles. Ésta tomó una de las toallas y extendió otra a Sen, pero él le negó con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a por un poco de té caliente. Ella aprovechó para quitarse la media falda que cubría sus piernas y así ponerla a secar cerca de la lumbre. Después tomó asiento. Sus esbeltas, atléticas y hermosas piernas, habían quedado al descubierto. Era una mujer bastante presumida y aunque su trabajo era arduo y en muchas ocasiones suponían estar llena de heridas o magulladuras, su ventaja era que conocía cientos de técnicas curativas que las evitaban. Por ello, era una de las mujeres más envidiada entre las demás, pues tenía unas piernas codiciadas y no le importaba enseñarlas. Pronto regresó Sen y se ruborizó por completo al verla en el sofá, únicamente, con la parte superior de su traje. Rápidamente giró su rostro y dijo:

¿Quieres que te deje uno de mis pantalones o algo? Supongo que querrás cambiarte de ropa, estarás empapada.

No importa, me rodearé con la otra toalla si no la vas a usar. Y por favor, Sen, mírame, no me vas a quitar un trozo, me has visto durante cuatro años en el Bosque – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa, mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con la toalla de Sen.

La verdad es que nunca te miré en el Bosque, siempre te respeté…y bueno, era un niño…bueno quiero decir, que era más pequeño, ahora soy…soy…

Un hombre. Todo un hombre. – dijo Sakura acercándose a él y girándole la cara suavemente – y además, todo un caballero. Ven, siéntate y cuéntame que leías.

Se sentaron juntos en el mismo sofá, no por voluntad de él, sino porque Sakura le arrastró de su brazo hasta el mismo sofá; Sakura sabía que Sen tenía algún sentimiento hacia ella y aunque no tenía nada claro que era, sabía que como mínimo le gustaba. Se le notaba demasiado, pero ella lo achacaba a su juventud, al fin y al cabo era un niñato que acababa de descubrir a las mujeres, pues toda su adolescencia la pasó en el Bosque con ella, ¿en quien iba a pensar si no? Ella, sin embargo, si que estaba segura de que sentía algo hacia él, como poco, admiración, pero sabía que había algo más, aunque a veces se planteaba si era lo mismo que sentía por Naruto. Al final, éste último, resultó ser sólo una confusión de sentimientos. Ahora el problema residía en el regreso de Sasuke y su enorme cambio personal. No es que fuese el hombre más simpático de la Villa de la noche a la mañana, pero sí que se notaba que se esforzaba por recuperar el tiempo perdido con Naruto y con ella. Además, desde que Sen le retiró el sello maldito de Orochimaru y le prometió ayudarle con el tema de su hermano Itachi, su actitud había mejorado. Claro, al final todo esto, ella se lo debía a Sen. Así que era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos. Lo único que le importaba ahora es que con Sen se lo pasaba en grande.

Cada vez que leía algo nuevo en el libro de Leyendas Ocultas, siempre lo comentaba con ella y entre los dos, intentaban interpretarlo en busca de posibles pistas o respuestas a enigmas que les había planteado la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros. Ahora hablaban del Montaraz, buscando nexos con otras historias que había leído con antelación.

Las leyendas siempre ocultan algún mensaje, algún secreto que debemos encontrar. Realmente no sé hasta que punto son leyendas y no verdades – decía Sen algo preocupado.

Partimos de la base de que no son reales, por ejemplo, desde el momento en que dicen, en el caso de esta última que has leído, "Nadie que la haya visto ha regresado con vida". ¿Entonces quien contó la historia?

Creo que es más una expresión que un hecho. No sé, la Dama quería que encontrásemos respuestas en este libro. Si todo él fuesen fantasías, no tendría ningún sentido buscar respuestas, pues no nos llevarían a ninguna clave.

O sí, algo en clave de Leyenda.

No, no lo creo – negaba al mismo tiempo con la cabeza, tomando unos libros que había sobre la mesa –. He indagado en la biblioteca del Castillo y he encontrado libros relacionados con esos lobos legendarios, existen, aquí hay pruebas de ellos.

¿Y qué pretendes hacer con esto?

Hasta el momento todas las leyendas nos han llevado a conclusiones de hechos acaecidos años atrás, con gente que ya ni vive para contarlo, así que son pistas, por ahora, sin ningún camino de seguimiento. Pero en el caso del montaraz, no tenemos ninguna referencia temporal. Los lobos siguen ahí y estarán siempre. Si ese montaraz existe y está con ellos, tal vez pueda darnos alguna pista más. Mi intención es encontrarles.

¿Pero estás loco? Esto debe estar en alguna otra dimensión de los Montes Irva.

Como también lo está el Valle de las Futaba, donde ya hemos estado y el Bosque Milenario, ¿y ves?, estamos vivos.

No sé Sen, podría ser peligroso, no deberías ir y menos solo. Es peligroso – promulgaba una y otra vez Sakura, casi suplicando.

Claro que lo es. Es peligroso para un humano, pero en ese aspecto por suerte o por desgracia juego a favor. No soy humano, soy un dragón y según este libro, los lobos y los dragones son bastantes buenos conocidos – finalizó esbozando una enorme sonrisa apaciguadora –. Además, tengo pensado ir esta misma tarde, cuando termine la misión del Mapa.

¿Bromeas? ¿Sin permiso del Hokage?

Sí tengo su permiso. Hace dos años me dijeron que podía investigar todo lo relacionado con el Caso de Minato Namikaze y eso incluye indagar datos del libro. En este caso, todas las leyendas nos conducen al Clan Uchiha, pero tal vez tenga alguna relación con Namikaze, si no voy, no lo sabré – dijo con picardía el joven

Sí, claro, pero no incluye que te marches de la Villa a otra dimensión sin avisar – le replicó enfadada – No quiero que lo hagas, Sen, por favor – y a sus palabras añadió su cara más triste y plañidera.

Sakura…sabes que no haré nada que pueda poner en peligro a la Villa y a sus habitantes – dijo, intentando cogerle una mano, pero ella se encogió, intentando simular más miedo y rechazo.

Me da igual la Villa ahora, lo que no quiero es que tú estés en peligro. Eres lo único que tengo, Sen – los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par, clavándose en la nuca de la muchacha, quien se había dejado llevar por la situación y había dicho más palabras de las que debería haber soltado. Sen tragó saliva y en un intento de hablar, dijo:

Sakura…yo… – pero ella le cortó, antes de que pudiese expresarse, se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, para decirle susurrando:

No tengo derecho, lo siento Sen. Tú necesitas esas respuestas y no debo detenerte, perdóname. No me hagas caso, por favor.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio, abrazándole, colmados por la respiración nerviosa de Sen que ella adoraba escuchar en aquella situación, acompañados por el crujir de la madera al quemarse en la chimenea. La temperatura de la habitación estaba aumentando más de lo normal, pues el Dragón Imperial nervioso perdía el control de sus emociones y aumentaba su temperatura corporal considerablemente, casi parecía un horno. Se había quedado con la palabra en la boca, y no había podido contestarle, pero ahora daba igual, la tenía en sus brazos. Pronto ella se incorporó y sonriente, tomó sus ropas, se vistió y dijo:

¿Ahora tienes una misión, no? Yo iré al pueblo, estaré en los jardines del Hostal. Cuando regreses, por favor, pásate para saber que estás bien. – y al mismo tiempo, se marchó del Castillo.

Claro, Sakura…sólo quería decirte que… – decía Sen a la habitación vacía – yo también te necesito.

Guardó el libro de Leyendas en el interior del Cofre, y este a su vez en el interior de su cuerpo — gracias a la técnica del clan para guardar su espada—. Tomó su capa blanca ANBU y su máscara, el mapa de la frontera y un marcador, su mochila de armas, y partió a su misión. En el bolsillo derecho del pantalón se guardó un pequeño papel, donde había dibujado un mapa en clave de la situación donde se decía haber avistado al Montaraz. Tenía grandes expectativas puestas sobre la leyenda del Montaraz. Creía que sería el primero punto para empezar a atar todos los cabos sueltos que había encontrado, demasiados con referencia al Clan Uchiha y ninguno que tuviese algo que ver con el cuarto Hokage. Necesitaba encontrar a esos lobos. Entusiasmado con la idea de poder hablar con ellos, decidió empezar la misión a medio día, intentando cumplirla lo antes posible para poder partir a las tierras de esos animales míticos cuanto antes.

**KONOHA: Entretenimientos**

_**21 de Enero 2014, 13.30h**_

_**Hostal Haruno, Camino principal**_

Caminaba por las calles de la Villa, aún recordando lo que acababa de vivir en brazos de Sen. Se sentía mal consigo misma, sentía que había jugado con él, que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. Nunca le permitía dejar las cosas claras aunque sabía que él se lo había intentado confesar más de una vez. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de que después las cosas fracasaran, de que sus recuerdos por Sasuke aflorasen, de que todos se fuese al traste por ella. No quería eso para Sen. De pronto, en el puesto de comidas del Ichikaru Ramen, vio la espalda de Uchiha, era inconfundible. Volvía a llevar orgulloso el símbolo de su clan, ancho y amplio, a la vista de todos los ciudadanos. Estaba acompañado por Naruto y ambos parloteaban, mientras saboreaban uno de los deliciosos platos del puesto. Algo por dentro le recomía la conciencia y prefirió no acercarse a hablar con ellos y pasar desapercibida. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ambos habían notado su presencia y se giraron para saludarla. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, la salvación llegó para Sakura:

Buenas tarde, Sakura-sama – dijo la voz de una mujer algo masculina. – ¿Has recibido mis informes? Me entretuve en detallar las causas de la muerte de cada uno de los cadáveres que descendieron el río. Ha sido un trabajo laborioso, pero tal vez nos den más claves acerca de los Akatsuki y sus métodos. – aún algo aturdida y sin mirar a los ojos a Anko, intentando esquivar las miradas de Sasuke y Naruto, le respondió:

Oh, sí, señorita Mitarashi. Le agradezco el esfuerzo. Dígale de mi parte que gracias. – decía sin sentido Sakura, mientras intentaba caminar en dirección al Hostal, casi arrollando a Anko.

¡Ey, Sakura! – voceó Naruto, agitando los brazos – Parece que no nos ha visto – le dijo a Sasuke algo descontento.

Sí, claro, debe ser eso. – murmuró Sasuke a sabiendas de que les había visto de sobras.

Señorita Haruno, ¿se encuentra bien? – insistió Anko, apartándose de su camino y siguiéndola a paso ligero.

Perdona Anko – dijo Sakura deteniéndose tras la esquina de un edificio que la cubría de las miradas de sus dos compañeros. – Es que ahora no quiero hablar con Naruto, no estaba pendiente de ti. Lo siento.

Ya, entiendo. Pero, ¿te encuentras bien? – insistió Anko. Aunque no fuesen amigas íntimas, ella sabía que Sakura estaba viviendo una situación difícil. No se imaginaba que tenía que ver con amoríos, sólo pensaba en el hecho de la forma repentina en la que Sakura perdió a sus padres. Ahora, no tenía a nadie en casa, nadie con quien comentar sus problemas, nadie con quien hablar.

Sí, sí, no ocurre nada. Gracias por el trabajo, examinaré los informes con detenimiento.

No quiero ser entrometida, Sakura, pero si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, sé que no somos amigas íntimas, pero ahora que Ino ya no está y tu madre…, supongo que será algo duro – intentó explicar con suma delicadeza, pero fue inútil.

Sí, gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta. Debo irme – y con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura corrió en dirección al Hostal.

De repente una angustia devoradora le recorría el cuerpo. Cientos de recuerdos, situaciones, palabras y gestos avasallaron su mente, sin piedad. Hechos vividos durante sus últimos dos años de vida. Había cambiado todo tanto desde que se marchó al Bosque, pero no durante los cuatro años de ausencia, sino que todo ocurrió justo a su regreso. Repentinamente, sin avisar, sin tiempo para poder asimilarlo, se había quedado sola, completamente sola; entró a la recepción del Hostal y se dirigió rápidamente al patio posterior, hacia un enorme árbol, el cual había sufrido las consecuencias de una guerra, y al pie de éste, arrancó a llorar hecha un ovillo. Era lo único que necesitaba ahora, desahogarse.

Aún en el Ichikaru, continuaban Sasuke y Naruto, que se disponían a pagar la comida que había tomado. Ahora era el momento de entrenar un poco, o tal vez de echarle un vistazo al huerto. Naruto y él habían aprovechado el patio de la casa de los abuelos de Sasuke para sembrar todo tipo de hortalizas. Al fin y al cabo, no podía comer todos los días en el bar, pues no estaba la cartera para derrochar dinero. Con las hortalizas demás que cultivaban, las que no usaban para el consumo propio, aprovechaban para comerciar con ellas en el País del fuego y así de paso, promocionar la Villa. Ya habían conseguido atraer a más de un viajero que terminaba dejando dinero en los Hostales y bares. Incluso, llamaban la atención de los jóvenes y niños que se interesaban por saber que era ser ninja y preguntaban por la academia. Ambos se entretenían en dar algunas lecciones a los niños que les visitaban en el Barrio Uchiha. Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos se había imaginado jamás que a sus veinticuatro años su vida iba a ser así. Si años atrás les hubiesen dicho que iban a terminar sembrando patatas, probablemente abrían puesto el grito en el cielo, pero la verdad es que ahora estaban encantados con su nueva vida. La Villa era un pequeño pueblo de lo más acogedor. Nunca había revuelos ni escándalos. Los habitantes se repartían los trabajos básicos y comerciaban entre ellos mismos, y los ninjas ayudaban a los viajeros. Y todo ello sin salir de la frontera, ni poner en peligro la vida de nadie. Era un lugar próspero y habitable, estaban verdaderamente encantados.

¿Vamos a tú casa a entrenar un poco? – dijo Naruto, guardando su cartera en el bolsillo de su nuevo traje.

Claro, aunque de paso le echamos un ojo al huerto, que hay que regarlo un poco – contestó Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que veía pasar al grupo de ANBU dirección al refugio - ¿Dónde irán?

Es la última misión S que quedaba por zanjar. La de los túneles – explicó Naruto.

Ah, sí. Pudieron dárnosla a nosotros, nos abríamos sacado unas monedas.

No creo que les paguen por ello. Ese es el trato que tiene Sen con el Hokage – Sasuke miró extrañado a Naruto.

¿Y por qué? Sen es algo raro – dijo Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos.

A ti no te gusta por qué está muy cerca de Sakura. La verdad es que no sé porque no quiere cobrar por las misiones. El caso es que sus compañeros aceptan la situación y tampoco cobran.

Bueno, tampoco lo sabemos. Pero Sen no iba con ellos ahora, ¿eh? – aclaró Sasuke, caminando hacia su casa.

¿Ah no? Pues es raro. Son los únicos ANBU que quedan y siempre están juntos. Les estará esperando en otro lugar.

O está haciendo una misión exclusiva y solitaria – bromeó Sasuke sabiendo que a Naruto le daría envidia la idea.

Que morro, no sé porqué Kakashi no me da a mi esas misiones.

Sea lo que sea, no será muy peligroso si ha ido solo.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, y continuaron a su paso hacia el Barrio Uchiha, pero de camino, Sasuke notó algo extraño en los alrededores. Era como si de repente, en una pequeña franja del camino, el mundo estuviese helado. Notó el frío y se detuvo en seco. Naruto le miró, estuvo apunto de preguntarle, pero antes de que pudiese, le siguió los pasos y todo quedó en el olvido.

**AKATSUKI: Vuelta al Inicio**

_**21 de Enero 2014, 13.30h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

En las espesuras del Bosque, más allá de las tierras protegidas de Konoha, el llanto agónico de una mujer inundaba el lugar. Dos miembros de Akatsuki le hacían compañía, agarrándole las manos con fuerza, en un intento de luchar con ella contra el dolor. Un hombre corpulento se aproximó hasta el lugar para hablar con ellos:

Ya tengo una vía en Konoha. Nadie notará nada y cuando menos se lo esperen, estarán acorralados.

No te confíes tanto. El dragón está con ellos – le dijo el Akatsuki sin mirarle a la cara, en un tono de desprecio.

No, no lo está. Ha salido de misión antes de lo previsto – replicó, al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba hasta la mujer y acercándose a su oído le susurraba –: espérame, voy a traerle aquí para ti y entonces te curarás y … – y antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, el hombre de Akatsuki le agarró por el hombro, apartándole y le dijo:

Márchate ya. Si piensas ayudar, aquí sólo estás estorbando.

Te equivocas de enemigo. Él fue vuestro error, nunca debisteis pedirle ayuda – y sin dar tiempo a mediar palabra, se retiró. – Esta vez no pienso fallar, ningún Ikari se interpondrá en mi camino y mi objetivo se cumplirá. Entonces podremos estar juntos para siempre. – Se dijo a sí mismo.

Pain, quien aún yacía frente a su hermana, tomándole una mano, acarició su frente y se retiró haciendo un gesto a Konan para que esta le siguiese. Ambos, ya lejos de la habitación, tomaron sus capas y prepararon su siguiente movimiento.

Kabuto ha sido inútil. ¿Qué hacemos con él? – preguntó Konan.

Que siga investigando. Si mi hermana muere no será culpa de Kabuto, será mía por no conseguir su cura.

Ahora somos menos, tardaremos más. Nunca sabremos que fue de Kisame, Itachi y Kazuzu. De Kisame e Itachi me lo espero todo, incluso que matasen a los demás. Pero de Kazuzu, no me puedo creer que interviniese en las muertes de Deidara y Sasori. – dijo Konan, mientras observaba la cara de su compañero.

Ha llegado la hora de ponerse serios. No les necesitamos para nada y no vendrán a por nosotros, saben que no están a la altura. No tendrán valor de enfrentarse a mi poder.

¿Incluso Itachi? – replicó Konan.

¿Crees que podría vencernos? – le inquirió sin cambiar un ápice la mueca de su rostro – Ellos sólo eran un mero obstáculo para nosotros, debemos incluso agradecer a Itachi que haya sido tan traidor. No sabe que en el fondo nos está haciendo un favor. Estamos más cerca de conseguir nuestros propósitos. Siguiente objetivo: El Dragón Imperial.

Y sin mediar más palabra, desaparecieron de la habitación en busca de Sen. Si lo que les había dicho aquel hombre era cierto, Ikari debería estar en los alrededores de la frontera, recabando información para el mapa de su Hokage. Sería el momento de encontrarle desprevenido.

En un lugar aún más lejano de la guarida de Akatsuki, Itachi, sus compañeros y ambos periodistas, se protegían en el interior de la casa de una enorme ventisca helada que había recubierto la zona repentinamente. Itachi, no satisfecho con la situación, decidió hacer una reunión con los demás.

Creo que empieza el juego – dijo Itachi mirando a los cuatro hombres.

Sí – replicó Kazuzu –. Este frío tan helado solo puede provocarlo un ninja que conocemos.

¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? – preguntó Kisame.

Ha llegado la hora de salir en busca del Dragón Imperial. No puede caer en sus manos, tenemos que traerle con nosotros antes que ellos.

¿Podemos saber de que están hablando? – preguntó Mitsui que ya se había resignado a vivir entre secuestradores y los trataba como si fuesen meros engendros de la naturaleza que tarde o temprano le matarían sin más.

Digamos que Konoha está en peligro. Nuestra organización anda buscando una serie de animales legendarios, o bestias, para tener el poder absoluto sobre las Villas. Una de esas bestias vive en la villa de Konoha, el zorro de nueve colas – explicaba Kisame.

Sí, lo conozco, hemos leído muchas cosas al respecto – replicó Mitsui.

Bien, pues la única bestia que falta para completar el círculo es esa. Pero hay un problema. La hermana del líder de la Organización, el hombre pelirrojo de pelo corto, – Mitsui asentía con la cabeza en señal de que sabía a quien se refería, – está enferma. Se muere y la única forma de curarla es entregándole a esa misma bestia. No me voy a poner ahora a explicar los motivos por los cuales esa bestia y no otra, ya en otro momento. ¿Qué sucede?

Ya sé por donde van los tiros. Es esa bestia porque tiene algo que ver con ella, algún tipo de relación, sea de tipo chakra o clan o alguna cosa similar. El problema está en que si esa bestia se la entregan a ella para salvarla, no habrá círculo y necesitan otra bestia para suplir el lugar del Zorro de nueve colas – explicó Mitsui Fukada con todo detalle.

Que listo es el jodío – dijo Kisame entre risas – venga, ¿y sabes quién es esa bestia que lo suplirá?

El Dragón Imperial Blanco.

Exacto. Aunque es mucho más poderoso que el Zorro y además su naturaleza es buena, me refiero a que el Zorro tiene un chakra negativo, que se desboca con facilidad. Pero eso no ocurre con el Dragón, dócil y obediente, que hace lo que le pides, cual Animal legendario – terminó de explicar Kisame.

Bien, ¿y cómo vais a evitar que el Dragón sea capturado por Pain? ¿Y por qué es Pain quien se dirige a por el Dragón y no a por el zorro para salvar a su hermana? – inquirió una vez más Fukada.

Este tío hace muchas preguntas, no entiendo porqué le permitís que os hable como si fuese un miembro más de la red – dijo Kazuzu con odio y asco hacia los periodistas.

Ya te dije en su momento que tiene más valor sus vidas, que la tuya, así que cierra el pico – contestó Kisame, y añadió dirigiéndose hacia los periodistas –. Hay un hombre, que no creo que conozcáis, que está enamorado de la hermana de Pain. Un hombre que durante muchos años ha hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano por ella. Tiempo atrás, un dragón Ikari le truncó sus planes para salvar a la hermana de Pain y desde entonces, su odio hacia ese clan es perpetuo. Enviarle a cazar el Dragón puede suponer que lo traiga muerto, y muerto no le serviría de nada a Pain, así que como ansia salvar a su amada y hermana de Pain, es mejor enviarle a por el Zorro que con más probabilidad lo traerá vivo, sin un solo rasguño.

Entiendo – respondió Fukada, asintiendo con su cabeza una y otra vez.

En cualquier caso, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si las intenciones de la organización son las de conquistar el mundo, la verdad es que si lo piensas fríamente es algo cutre la idea, incluso de malo de película, no? – decía Kisame mirando a los periodistas.

Está demostrado que los malos no sois nada originales – le respondió Mitsui sin miedo, provocando una enorme carcajada a Kisame –. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo de todo lo que ha sucedido. Por ejemplo, Itachi y tú no tenéis los mismos objetivos que el resto de Akatsuki, sin embargo os habéis pasado la vida con ellos. ¿Por qué? Y otra cosa que me intriga más, decís que habéis derrotado a cuatro miembros de vuestra organización, pero es algo asombroso, pues a simple vista no habíais sufrido grandes daños, ¿cómo pudo ser? Y si es así de fácil derrotarlos, ¿por qué no acabáis con Pain antes de que capture a una de esas bestias?

Cuantas preguntas clave, como se nota que eres periodista – dijo Kisame tomando un trago de agua. – No sé si tengo tiempo de contestarlas a todas. – miró a Itachi, esperando una señal de aprobación y este se dirigió a preparar sus armas para salir de misión – Bueno, seré algo rápido, en otra ocasión concretaremos más. Itachi y yo nos conocimos antes de entrar en Akatsuki, pero para entrar en ella hicimos ver que no nos conocíamos. Ambos somos exiliados de nuestros países de origen, pero no buscamos hacerles daño, así que la mejor manera de proteger nuestra tierra es uniéndonos al enemigo. Es difícil de entender, pero ya veréis como tiene algo de sentido. Respecto a los enfrentamientos con los cuatro Akatsuki, fue algo premeditado. No fue casual ni porque seamos sumamente más poderosos que ellos, sólo que durante más de tres años, estuvimos preparando la estrategia y las técnicas necesarias para derrotarles, estudiando sus puntos débiles, digamos que fue una jugada sucia. Y eso no puede pasar con Pain, él no tiene nada que ver, de hecho, él juega con ventaja sobre nosotros, Kazuzu te lo puede confirmar. Tiene un poder más allá de lo común en los ninjas, no tan poderoso como las bestias que quiere capturar, pero algo similar y enfrentarse a él, cualquiera de nosotros que conoce todas nuestra técnicas, sería un suicidio absurdo, es por eso que nunca hemos acabado con la organización. La única manera de evitar que los supuestos planes de Pain se lleven a cabo es capturando o poniendo a salvo a esas bestias. Y sobre todo, evitar que cure a su hermana, pues es tan poderosa o más que él.

Itachi irrumpió en la sala, dejando sobre la mesa una mochila de armas para Kazuzu y dijo:

Yo iré a por Sen Ikari. Kazuzu vendrá conmigo para cubrir la información y si me ocurre algo, avisar a Kisame. Tú te quedarás aquí con los periodistas y si nos ocurre algo a Kazuzu y a mí, los llevarás a Konoha como salvo conducto para contarles toda la verdad y salvar a Sen. Si Pain coge a Sen, no sólo estará perdida la Villa de Konoha, si no que todo Japón estará perdido.

¿Y quien te dice que Kazuzu no te traicionará? ¿O que Sen te haga caso y se venga contigo? – preguntó una vez más el periodista.

Precisamente por ello, porque no confío plenamente en Kazuzu, no le dejo estar en casa y me lo llevo conmigo. Así estará a salvo la verdad y llegaréis con vida a Konoha; en el caso de Sen, no será un problema. Sen es amigo de mi hermano, Sasuke, y conoce la historia que él le ha contado acerca de mi. Es probable que Sen no me odie, pero sí que ha prometido a mi hermano ayudarle para acabar conmigo, así que me seguirá hasta aquí para saber donde vivo y así podérselo comunicar a Sasuke.

Una trampa. Itachi es mucho más listo de lo que pensaba. Como periodista, he tenido la oportunidad de vivir esta historia desde dos visiones diferentes. He aprendido que los malos no son siempre tan malos y en ocasiones, los que creíamos malos, no lo son y los que fueron buenos, eran los malos.

Y eso que no sabes aún no sabes toda la historia. Si conocieses a todos los ninjas de los que te estamos hablando, aún tendría más sentido tu frase. Pero tranquilo, lo sabrás, tarde o temprano lo sabrás todo. – añadió Kisame.

Bien, nos marchamos. Kazuzu, ¿listo para cruzar la "técnica ventisca de nuestro amigo"? Hace un frío mortífero ahí fuera.

Sin problemas. En marcha. A por el Dragón.

**PAÍS DEL ARROZ: Noticias**

_**21 de Enero 2014, 14.30h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

Caminaba a paso ligero por los caminos de piedra que habían habilitado los comerciantes en las rutas para pasar con los carruajes. Los adoquines, tallados a mano en duras rocas de granito estaban marcados por el constante ir y venir de las monturas, los caballos y sus carros. No iba sola, pues a su alrededor, decenas de personas iban y venían en las diferentes direcciones de los caminos, algunos con sus cestas, otros con sus carros, incluso de vez en cuando se encontraba un pequeño puesto ambulante de comida fresca. Todos a su alrededor eran mercaderes que se dirigían a las ciudades y pueblos cercanos, a las pequeñas aldeas perdidas, a las grandes ciudades fortificadas, donde pudiera ser que vendiesen sus frescos productos, y ella era hoy una más de ellos. Triste, pero así de cierto, crudo y duro. Un antiguo Sage legendario, ex Hokage de la Hoja y mejor médico ninja, había acabado sus días vendiendo hortalizas y haciendo publicidad de sus Hostales y Bares. ¿En qué había convertido la Villa de sus abuelos? ¿Cómo pudo permitir perderlo todo de esa forma? El remordimiento y el pésame volvían otra vez al pecho de la mujer, que con desasosiego, intentaba tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire evitando caer en una crisis de ansiedad. Que fácil era aconsejar al nuevo Hokage paciencia, pero cuando se veía sola, todos los recuerdos tropezaban en sus ojos, su sistema nervioso se quebraba y tras él, el caos se devanaba por cada una de sus células, derrotando su voluntad. Decidió tomar un descanso, casi a la entrada del País del Arroz. Allí, fuera del camino de adoquines, a unos veinte metros, un pequeño carrito de ramen se había detenido bajo la sombra de unos pequeños árboles frutales, parecía un lugar acogedor y tranquilo para tomar un respiro. Se aproximó hasta el puesto y una mujer mayor le atendió, bondadosa, sirviéndole un bol de frutas frescas picadas. Tsunade se alejó hasta una piedra que asomaba entre dos matorrales y se sentó. El cantar de los pájaros, la suave brisa y los finos rayos de sol colándose por las hojas de los árboles, le prestaban un momento de sosiego que ahora necesitaba como la misma agua.

Súbitamente, en su plácido momento de descanso, dos hombres la interrumpieron. Vestían como aldeanos, sus ropas eran propias del país del arroz, más bien veraniegas, pero la forma en la que se presentaron y su complexión física no concordaba con sus vestimentas. Pronto uno dijo:

Hokage-sama – e inclinándose ambos al suelo, hicieron una reverencia. Entonces fue cuando Tsunade les pudo ver sus rostros, aún cegada por la luz del sol, y reconocerles.

¿Pantera? ¿Halcón? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dimos por muertos. Levántense, por favor, no es necesario. Además, ya no soy Hokage.

Lo sabemos – asintió la Pantera a la misma vez que se incorporaba. – Dejamos un testimonio falso de nuestra muerte, simulando nuestra desintegración ANBU, para que no nos buscasen y así, poder continuar con nuestra investigación.

¿Qué investigación? – se interesó la mujer.

Venga con nosotros.

Los tres ninja se retiraron al interior del País del fuego. Caminaron un rato por la calle principal, y después tomaron varios desvíos, una y otra vez. Giro a la derecha y después a la izquierda, y luego otra vez a la derecha. Tsunade empezaba a pensar que estaban dando vueltas a la redonda y no entendía muy bien que ocurría. De repente, un Kunai sobrevoló sus cabezas y el Halcón saltó para recogerlo. Tsunade y la Pantera se separaron y se pegaron contra las paredes de las casas que ocupaban la estrecha calle, mientras el Halcón, saltaba al tejado para seguir al tirador. Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron de par en par y miró a la Pantera en busca de respuestas, pero éste sólo miró de un lado a otro y abriendo una alcantarilla, indicó a Tsunade que entrase. La mujer obedeció sin mediar palabra y éste se metió a su paso. Corrieron a través del sistema de alcantarillado, excesivamente angosto, más de lo normal, pues esta villa estaba construida en un lugar de mucha agua, y crear conductos subterráneos era difícil, ya que rápidamente encontrabas canalizaciones de ríos. Tras recorrer cerca de trescientos metros en línea recta, el ANBU abrió de nuevo una alcantarilla y saltó al exterior, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Tsunade. Se deslizaron por un pequeño paso bajo un puente y por fin, llegaron a una pequeña puerta trasera de lo que parecía ser un almacén de un comercio. En el interior había mucho barullo y la luz era muy tenue. Cruzaron dos salas llenas de cajas apiladas y entraron en un sótano que cerraban con dos enormes barriles de cerveza que atrancaban una madera algo podrida. El interior de aquel lugar apestaba a meados de rata, estaba lleno de humo y apenas se iluminaba con dos velas desgastadas. Tsunade no salía de su asombro. Allí les esperaba ya el Halcón con un joven amordazado.

Explicaos – atajó la mujer sin una pizca de piedad.

Éste es el único lugar donde podemos hablar seguros. El dueño del local no sabe que estamos aquí. Es un viejo borracho que tiene una sala de apuestas ilegal, con algunas habitaciones para ejercer la prostitución. – explicó el Halcón, que más que arreglar la situación la estaba empeorando. La mueca de la cara de Tsunade, enfurecida, hizo intervenir a la Pantera.

Hokage-sama, no es lo que piensa. Ahora no podemos entretenernos en cerrar este tipo de antros, la investigación que llevamos a cabo es mucho más peligrosa que cualquiera de las cosas que se puedan desarrollar en este lugar. Necesitamos seguir encubiertos. Los secuaces del sonido nos acechan constantemente.

¿Quién es ese chaval?

Es un ninja del sonido. Pero no es un ninja normal, son experimentos de Orochimaru. No sabemos de dónde salen, pero Orochimaru no es quien los está creando – contestó el Halcón.

¿Por qué os siguen y que es esa investigación?

Hemos conseguido destrozar cinco asentamientos y laboratorios de Orochimaru, y también hemos podido liberar a los rehenes. Sin embargo, siguen habiendo asentamientos que luchan por el Sonido y que defienden las atrocidades de Orochimaru. Gente que se entrega para ser un experimento de él. Personas que dejan que transforme su cuerpo, como este chaval. Ya no son humanos. Nosotros vinimos aquí investigando a los ANBU Raíz y los planes de Danzo. Eso nos llevó hasta Orochimaru y descubrimos toda esta barbarie – explicó brevemente la Pantera, intentando calmar los ánimos.

¿Sabéis que ha sido de Orochimaru?

No. Ni rastro de él. Sin embargo, hace dos años, antes de que Danzo muriese, supimos que Kabuto estaba en contacto con él. Al parecer Danzo quería obtener mayor longevidad y Orochimaru le había prometido que sería posible, siempre y cuando le entregase un recipiente. Yamato era el cuerpo que el viejo quería utilizar para reencarnarse, de hecho, le encontramos en una de las guaridas.

¿Qué hicisteis con él?

Ya estaba muerto. No hemos podido determinar las causas de la muerte porque no tenemos instrumental aquí. Está en ese arcón de ahí detrás, junto con otros miembros de Konoha.

¿Dejáis a los muertos ahí? ¿Está Sai entre ellos? – dijo interesada.

No tenemos otra. Están a buen recaudo. No hemos tenido oportunidad de llevarlos a la Villa, estamos solos y altamente perseguidos, ir a Konoha sería un error. Respecto a Sai, no, no está. Sai no era miembro del equipo de élite reconocido de Danzo.

¡Eso es imposible! – interfirió Tsunade –. Él era la mano derecha de Danzo.

Sí, así es y así se lo hacía creer al viejo, pero no es cierto. Sai era un infiltrado en los ANBU Raíz. Él ha sido el que nos ha ayudado mayoritariamente a descubrir las primeras pistas para dar los grandes pasos de esta investigación.

Pantera, con todos mis respetos, lo que dices es imposible. – insistía la mujer perpleja ante tal situación.

Atrapada en un sótano, rodeada de cadáveres y meados de rata, intoxicada por el humo de las velas, con dos ANBU decididos a confiar en el mayor ser corrupto de la historia, ¿pero qué demonios estaba haciendo en aquel lugar? Sólo había venido para hacer propaganda de Konoha. La Pantera sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a demostrar que su trabajo no había sido en balde y que aunque a simple vista pareciesen dos locos ninjas exiliados, tenían una buena información y además, muy veraz.

Hokage-sama…

No. No sigáis por ese camino. Nunca destiné a Sai a ninguna misión de infiltraciones y siempre había sido, desde pequeño, un miembro de la sección de Danzo. No sé qué es lo que os ha contado él, pero es mentira y debéis saber que está en búsqueda y captura, y debe ser ejecutado.

La verdad es que nosotros no hemos hablado nunca con Sai en persona… - una gota de sudor comenzaba a resbalar por la frente de Tsunade, Cada vez estaba más convencida de que debía salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes –. Lo sabemos por todo lo que hemos encontrado, déjanos explicarte. Hace aproximadamente dos años, dos miembros de Akatsuki atacaron la sede de Danzo. Nosotros no habíamos confirmado aún que esa era la guarida, pero gracias al escándalo que formaron Konan y su compañero Pain, sendos miembros de la Organización, pudimos confirmar la entrada. Algunos intentaron deshacerse del máximo de pruebas posibles, pero Konan no dejó ser con vida en el entorno. Durante todo el tiempo nos mantuvimos en silencio.

La Pantera proseguía explicando su relato, con sumo detalle, y empezaba a pincelar datos que a Tsunade le concordaban más con cosas que ella misma había visto en el interior de aquella galería secreta. El ANBU decía que, tras Konan haber terminado con todos los secuaces de Danzo, ambos Akatsuki se separaron. El halcón envió dos aves a seguirles y vigilar sus movimientos y descubrieron que Pain se dirigió a una casa en la villa de la Lluvia sin mayor trascendencia y Konan en busca de Kabuto, quien se había reunido con los portadores del cuerpo de Danzo. Los dos ANBU, la Pantera y el Halcón, mientras aprovecharon para indagar en el interior del lugar y sosegar las llamas que iban a terminar con todas las pruebas que podían utilizar. Allí encontraron todo tipo de documentos y enseres que les servirían para desvelar las intenciones de ANBU Raíz, nada más lejos que gobernar la Villa Oculta de la Hoja como un país militar. Por si acaso, se entretuvieron en rescatar y ocultar en una cueva, bajo jutsus de protección, todo el material y documentos que encontraron, excepto un libro que encontraron en la habitación de Sai, lo que parecía ser un diario. En su interior había varios dibujos, algunos papeles sueltos y un pequeño pergamino doblado y maltratado por el paso de los años. En el diario explicaba las trifulcas que tenía habitualmente con Danzo. Los dibujos figuraban ser dos personas, dos jóvenes aparentemente amigos, que en los diferentes dibujos sonreían. El pergamino era una misión en clave del tercer Hokage. Por suerte, la Pantera conocía el sello para descifrarlo, pues había sido líder ANBU en tiempos de Sarutobi. La misión figuraba a nombre de Tenzo Megumi, bajo las órdenes de Sarutobi y le pedía un examen de las tropas de Danzo para saber sus nombres y poderes. Tenzo murió en manos de los ANBU Raíz y nunca pudo llegar a completar su misión. Sai, quien tan solo era un niño y había sido acogido días antes por el propio Tenzo, se sentía en la obligación de completar el trabajo que su salvador no pudo hacer y terminó infiltrándose hasta las entrañas de la organización, para intentar erradicarla desde su raíz. Sobre los trozos de papel sueltos había trazados algunos mapas y nombres de lugares que comprendían el Valle Ikari o el Bosque de las Futaba, entre otros, e indicaciones para dirigirse a las Irva en su lenguaje. Aparentemente Sai buscaba la ayuda de esos seres para acabar con Danzo y los suyos. Algunos de esos mapas fueron los que les dieron las claves de donde se situaban ciertas guaridas de Orochimaru; finalmente y tras conseguir ocultar todo el material necesario, se dispusieron a investigar que ocultaba Pain en aquella casa de la Lluvia y a donde había ido Konan con Kabuto, pero ambas opciones fueron imposibles. Ante Pain se presentó un hombre corpulento que parecía darle órdenes, así que intentar salir a investigar sería un suicidio. Y en el caso de Konan pasaba igual, de repente, todos los Akatsuki se reunieron en el mismo lugar y no tuvieron más remedio que huir antes de ser descubiertos por los ojos de Itachi Uchiha o el olfato de Zetsu. Durante algún tiempo, sólo pudieron dedicarse a confirmar los mapas que Sai había dejado dibujados y a estudiar detenidamente toda la información que habían encontrado en la guarida de Danzo. Después de que la guerra terminase repentinamente, gracias a la magia Oculta de los Ikari y las Irva, decidieron ponerse manos a la obra en la búsqueda de Orochimaru y el cuerpo de Danzo, pero lo único que pudieron conseguir, fue desmantelar varias guaridas pequeñas en las cuales, el viejo Sage y sus ayudante, guardaban cadáveres o presos. Desde entonces habían restado ocultos en el País del Arroz, a la espera de poder conseguir un salvo conducto que les ayudase a terminar con la barbarie que Orochimaru había iniciado.

Hace escasos días creímos ver a Ai Haruno – comentó la Pantera. – Nuestra investigación sobre Danzo y los ANBU Raíz ya no tenía mucho sentido ya que muerto Danzo, la organización se desmanteló, y más después del exterminio que causó Konan. Centramos todas nuestras fuerzas en acabar con las guaridas secretas de Orochimaru, pero siempre tuvimos algo que nos recomía en el interior. El paradero de Sai. ¿Por qué se dejó el diario? Gracias a él, supimos que la señora Ai Haruno había huido con él, así que el día que creímos verla le seguimos la pista.

¿Qué encontrasteis? – preguntó Tsunade, ahora sí, muy interesada en el relato de investigación de ambos ANBU. Se había permitido el lujo, incluso, de tomar asiento en una roñosa silla que no hacía más que crujir y dar la sensación de que pronto la dejaría en el suelo tirada.

¿La verdad? – inquirió el Halcón, casi entre risas. La mujer le miró enarcando una ceja y dijo la Pantera:

Nada. Hoy por hoy, creo que no era Ai Haruno.

¿Por qué? – insistía.

Supongo que nos entusiasmamos demasiado con la idea de encontrar a Sai y poder hacerle las miles de preguntas que tenemos en mente. Quisimos ver más de lo que realmente había. Sólo era una mujer de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, eso no quiere decir que fuese Ai. – Respondió el Halcón al tiempo que encendía una nueva vela y la ponía sobre el plato que sostenía aún la cera caliente de las anteriores.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que os hizo descartar que fuese ella?

Esa mujer se paseó por el pueblo de comercio en comercio. Nunca llegó a entrar a ninguna casa, ni ningún local, sólo miraba los puestos desde fuera. Era evidente que no era de la villa, que era una forastera y no por su aspecto físico, que ya dista mucho del de las aldeanas comunes de estas tierras, más bien rudas y de piel morena, si no porque aquí siempre hace un clima cálido y esa mujer llevaba sobre sus hombros una pelliza rojiza, con pintas grises y blancas. Parecía la piel de un ciervo o tal vez de un corzo. Si tenemos en cuenta que era un día caluroso y que por estos lares no se crían esos animales, estaba claro que no era ni de un país colindante. Tenía todas las papeletas para ser ella, exiliada a tierras lejanas, oculta en alguna cueva o casa de montaña, cazando animales salvajes para poder comer y poder hacer sus ropas, no sé, todo nos cuadraba. – Tsunade asentía con la cabeza a todo, pues tenían razón, era muy probable que si vivía con Sai y se habían exiliado, tuviesen que estar ocultos en algún cerro lejano de villas o ciudades. – Tomaba todas las precauciones necesarias, no alejarse demasiado de las calles principales y nunca ocultarse en el interior de un edificio ¿Por qué? Pues muy fácil. Sai debía sospechar que Danzo en su muerte dejaría una carta acusándole a él de todo y por tanto, pasaría a ser un ninja buscado bajo recompensa. Por lo tanto, él debía ocultarse lo más posible de la vista de aldeanos, ninjas y mercenarios. Sin embargo nadie debía saber que él y Ai Haruno tenían un lío, así que ella sería la persona idónea para comprar en los mercados y aprovisionarse de productos que no pudiese obtener de la tierra. Sin embargo, Sai no estaría tranquilo de dejar que su mujer caminase sola a expensas de ser capturada en su lugar, pues nunca se sabe que información puede llegar a tener a tu enemigo, así que, seguía a Ai por la retaguardia para protegerla, y la única manera de estar a salvo y siempre a la vista de Sai, con vía de escape asegurada era, evitando pasos estrechos, túneles, calles angostas e interiores de edificios.

Excelente – dijo Tsunade al tiempo que aplaudía y la Pantera prosiguió.

Así que nosotros pensamos automáticamente que si la seguíamos a ella, llegaríamos hasta Sai, pero que si hacíamos un solo paso en falso, el se percataría y huirían del lugar. Fuimos todo lo precavidos posible, pero entonces apareció otra mujer, una aldeana del Arroz que hemos visto cientos de veces en el pueblo y la saludó al nombre de 'Meiko'. La cogió por el brazo, habló del tiempo que hacía que no la veía y al tiempo la arrastró hasta el interior de un Bar de la zona.

¿Y entonces?

Pues nada, no era ella – dijo el Halcón.

¡No! ¿Pero qué hicisteis? – dijo Tsunade perpleja con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntaron ambos hombres casi al unísono.

Ella era Ai Haruno. Estaba claro. – insistió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y agarraba los cantos de la mesa con fuerza.

¿Cómo lo sabes, Meiko era su apodo?

No. Meiko es el nombre que Sai se inventó en un segundo de astucia para sacarla cuanto antes de aquel lugar.

¡¿Qué que?!

Es evidente. Esa vieja no era la mujer que conocíais, era un clon hecho por Sai. Llamó a Ai en clave, está se sorprendió al ver que una mujer la llamaba y Sai, para evitar que Ai corriese asustada, la cogió del brazo para hacerle una señal y demostrarle que era él. Después entró en un Bar, local que siempre tiene una salida a la calle posterior, y huyeron por la puerta trasera. Fue una maniobra de escape. Sai os vio seguirla y huyó cuanto antes. – Explicó Tsunade.

Eso es imposible, nunca nos colaría un Jutsu tan fácil, somos ANBU – replicó el Halcón.

Y él también. Ese era el único recurso, se lo jugaba todo a una carta, la de que cayeseis en una trampa tan simple y lo hicisteis –. Los dos hombres no salían de su asombro. ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan estúpidos? –. En cualquier caso, ya da igual, fuisteis demasiado confiados.

Lamento enormemente el error, hoy por hoy podríamos tener mucha más información… – dijo abatido el líder ANBU.

Estás infravalorando todo el trabajo que habéis hecho hasta el momento. Que no es poco. Debéis regresar a la Villa cuanto antes. Hay que recoger toda esa información que ocultasteis para cotejarla con la nuestra, además de deportar los cadáveres y hacerles la autopsia. Llamaré a Kakashi para pedir refuerzos, pero ahora debéis dejarme salir al exterior. He venido con una misión económica para Konoha, y es de vital importancia cumplirla.

Está bien. Te sacaremos de aquí por el alcantarillado hasta la última calle de la aldea, allí el Halcón desviará los posibles ninjas que estén vigilando para que puedas ir hacia el exterior y simular que entras ahora a la villa.

Manos a la obra.

Y sin mediar más palabra, se dispersaron por los conductos.

**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

_**21 de Enero 2014, 15.30h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

Cercana a una espesura de hierba bastante alta y verde, una jauría de lobos descansaba entre las frondosas plantas. Eran más de doce animales que yacían tumbados y estirados todo lo largo que daba su cuerpo. Lobos grises y blancos que respiraban tranquilos al unísono con la naturaleza. Paradójicamente, sobre el lomo de un lobo gris, saltaba despreocupado un pequeño gorrión, que picaba aquí y allá entre los finos abruptos pelos de la bestia. Era una imagen sorprendente, pues no sólo no era común que los demás animales confiasen en tales depredadores, sino que se habían dejado ver a la luz del radiante sol del medio día para hacer su siesta hasta entrada la tarde.

Unos metros más alejado había un pequeño lago que se adentraba al interior de una cueva. En su entrada, un enorme árbol seco grisáceo muy ramificado, la regentaba. A pie de este, sobre una losa de piedra lisa que se alzaba del agua, había un gran lobo sentado, vigilando la llanura. Del interior de la cueva salían sonidos escabrosos que no se llegaban a identificar en el exterior.

Dos hombres, ataviados con sendas capas de piel animal, estaban sentados frente a una lumbre improvisada en el suelo del interior de la cueva. Era un lugar frío, pero sorprendentemente iluminado por los recovecos que la propia naturaleza había dejado en las piedras. Parecían preocupados, en silencio, pero el más joven de los dos decidió romper el hielo:

¿Tiene sentido seguir esperando? Ni si quiera sabemos si nos encontrará.

Paciencia, joven. Debe estar escrito.

¿Paciencia? ¿Escrito? Si sigo esperando el mismo tiempo que tú, seré una momia. No creo en el destino, ni tampoco que esté escrito. Lo único que creo es que si seguimos aquí de brazos cruzados nunca se sabrá la verdad.

¿Qué verdad quieres saber?

La que tú mismo sabes, ¿por qué no vas tú y lo cuentas?

¿Acaso crees que creerían a un muerto? Te recuerdo que después de la Tercera Gran Guerra de Hokkaido de 1945, me dieron por muerto, cerca del año 1957. ¿Sabes de alguien que viva 110 años?

Tú estás vivo.

Gracias a los poderes de las Irva, pero humanamente, soy un muerto. Así que, paciencia.

Está bien, pues cuéntame esas historias de guerra, será la única manera de que entienda que pinto yo en todo este plan.

¿De verdad quieres oírlo? Atiende.


	25. Capítulo 24: Historia de nuestra Tierra

**CAPÍTULO 24: Historia de nuestra tierra I**

**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO: ¿Qué quieres saber?**

_**21 de Enero 2014, 15.30h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

La tarde caía sobre las montañas, dejando que los rayos del sol se filtrasen entre la frondosa espesura de vegetación. Los lobos, aún tendidos en la hierba, acababan de recibir la visita del Montaraz. Se acercaba a cada una de las bestias y con suma suavidad, acariciaba sus lomos al mismo tiempo que éstas se levantaban. Una a una, se acercaron hasta el lago para beber un poco de agua y despejarse de la siesta. La más grande de todas, todavía vigilante bajo el árbol de entrada a la cueva, hizo una llamada a las demás para que se reuniesen en el interior del recinto. Todos los animales le atendieron y se dirigieron hasta allí, acompañados del Montaraz, que esta vez, caminaba a pie tras ellas. Al llegar junto al jefe de la manada, éste hizo un gesto y se introdujo en la cueva, seguido del Montaraz.

Ya en el interior, los dos hombres que charlaban alrededor del fuego, detuvieron su conversación para dirigirse a estos:

- Ya es la hora. Es mejor que te vayas ya con la Loba Madre. Seguramente él estará de camino. No creo que oponga resistencia, pero sí lo hace, muéstrale tu poder, no necesitará ver nada más para seguirte hasta aquí. – explicó el más viejo de los dos hombres.

Y sin mediar palabra, el Montaraz se subió a lomos de la bestia y desaparecieron del lugar. El resto de lobos se dispersaron por la cueva y de pronto, los dos hombres volvieron a quedarse solos alrededor de la lumbre.

El más viejo se disponía a explicar la historia de la antigua Konoha, pero había olvidado donde se había quedado su conversación. El joven, quien parecía algo cabreado, aún esperaba oír respuestas.

- ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? – preguntó muy jocoso el anciano.

- En ningún sitio, ni si quiera has empezado. Aún estabas hablando de lo viejo que eres y de lo mucho que agradeces a las Irva tu vida.

- Está bien. Eres demasiado incrédulo, jovenzuelo. Para haber estado ante la gran Dama de los Dragones Oscuros, deberías creer más en ellos. Si te soy sincero, cuando yo era joven tampoco creía en todas esas historias, ni en esos poderes mágicos. Pero sólo hay que verlos con tus propios ojos para darte cuenta de que son una realidad. ¿Qué explicación tendría, sino, que en el mundo existiesen personas con barreras de sangre tan espectaculares como el Sharingan o el Byakugan? Los humanos normales no tienen esos poderes y no pueden conseguirlos por mucho que entrenen. Algo o alguien debería concedérselos. Aunque toda esa historia yo la desconozco. Es más probable que Yuko Hyuuga sepa algo al respecto, o la Vieja del pantano.

- ¿Crees que las barreras de sangre fueron concedidas por los magos? ¿Por seres mitológicos de nuestras propias leyendas populares, como son los dragones? – inquiría el joven hilarante, convencido de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo escuchando las historias de un viejo loco.

- No lo creo. Lo sé. Sólo he dicho que no te puedo contar como pasó, porqué yo no vivía y a mí no me lo contaron. Pero sé de donde provienen los poderes y que no son tan legendarios como se creen. Tal vez las familias más antiguas tengan como mucho setecientos años.

- Quiero saber esa historia – comentó impaciente el joven.

- Podemos llamar a la Vieja Chaman del pantano. Pero esa no es la historia que te iba a contar.

El viejo hizo un gesto y de pronto un lobo apareció en la cueva. Le ordenó que fuese en busca de la Vieja y la trajese con él cuanto antes. Mientras tanto, seguiría explicando la historia reciente de Konoha y para que serviría el joven en todo el plan.

**KONOHA: Nuevos planes**

_**21 de Enero 2014, 15.00h**_

_**Despacho del Hokage**_

Un ave mensajera llegó a la ventana del despacho de Kakashi Hatake. Traía consigo un mensaje de Tsunade directamente del Arroz. Había sido veloz, pues apenas tardó media hora en llegar de un lugar a otro. Shizune se aproximó hasta la ventana y tomó el pergamino de la pata del animal y procedió a leerlo:

_- Hokage-sama, es necesario que envié su único equipo ANBU a la villa con una orden especial de recogida. He encontrado a dos efectivos nuestros que han estado trabajando en el exilio. Tienen mucho material que es necesario trasladar a la Villa. _Dice el mensaje, firmado por Tsunade con cifrado y sellado de protección.

- Entonces, hay que ir a buscar a los ANBU que están en los túneles y a Sen que debe estar en el Castillo y traerlos aquí con carácter de urgencia. Avisa a Naruto y Sakura que los vayan a buscar.

- De acuerdo – respondió Shizune, al tiempo que se retiraba del despacho.

Kakashi se acercó al ave mensajera y lo dirigió hacia el refugio de descanso de la familia Yamanka.

Allí estaba Shikamaru, quien solía ayudar a su esposa Ino en el cuidado de las águilas. Ahora, solitario, volvía de vez en cuando a ese lugar para recordarla a ella. Al llegar el animal, lo recogió, limpió sus plumas y le dio agua y comida. Después se retiró angustiado del refugio.

De camino a su casa se cruzó con Shizune, quien iba a la carrera en busca de Naruto.

- ¿Ey, Shizune, qué ocurre? ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? – Y la mujer, sin apenas tomar aire y sin tiempo para detenerse, contestó casi a voces:

- Estoy buscando a Naruto y Sakura, tienen que ir al despacho del Hokage rápidamente.

- Naruto está en el barrio Uchiha, si quieres yo te aviso a Sakura – Shizune sonrió a Shikamaru y le agradeció la información y la ayuda.

Él joven se presentó de dos saltos en el Hostal Haruno, donde suponía, podría encontrar a Sakura. Entró por la puerta principal y picó al timbre de recepción. Esperó unos segundos, pero nadie venía. En otro momento Sakura no hubiese tardado nada en venir, pero ahora no había viajeros apenas y no tenía ganas de atender a nadie. Shikamaru sin embargo, insistió en el timbre, pero después de picar, terminó por entrar en el jardín posterior del Hostal, pues sabía que Sakura solía tumbarse a leer bajo el árbol centenario del jardín. El Hostal Haruno era una reliquia de las épocas pasadas, un castillo de Kages, el palacio de todo un rey. Las cascadas que bajaban por las escaleras del jardín posterior seguían en funcionamiento, pues Sakura había arreglado las bombas de agua que la bombeaban para poder disfrutar del sonido de ésta al repicar contra las piedras. Era un sonido relajante; se asomó por los ventanales del restaurante y la vio acurrucada bajo las faldas del árbol, con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas y brazos. Se acercó con cautela y saludó. Shikamaru y Sakura se habían hecho muy amigos los últimos años, desde que se hiciese novio y de Ino, y más tarde esposo, Sakura había sido para él una cuñada, la hermana pequeña de su mujer, una chica a la que cuidar y proteger aunque hubiesen tenido durante mucho tiempo la misma edad. Ahora, después de haber vivido en el Bosque Milenario cuatro años y haberse quedado estancada en los veinte, si que se hacía real esa distancia de hermanos, él era el mayor de veinticuatro y ella, la joven hermana de su esposa, que debían cuidar tras el tormento de vida que habían sufrido, anteriormente lo de Sasuke, ahora lo de sus padres. Y una vez más, volvía a encontrarse con una Sakura derrotada y llorando.

- Hola, Sakura-chan. Tengo un mensaje del Hokage para ti, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – el joven Nara se acercó preocupado a la muchacha y tocó suavemente su brazo.

- ¿Un mensaje del Hokage? – preguntó casi en un susurro, aún con la cabeza entre las piernas.

- Sí, es algo urgente – quería insistir en los motivos por los cuales estaba llorando, pero la conocía y sabía que no se lo iba a decir así como así, tendría que salir de ella. De repente la joven se incorporó rápidamente, enjuagó sus lágrimas en la falda de su traje y preguntó:

- ¿Urgente? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Sen? – casi voceaba de preocupación.

- Pues, la verdad es que no sé nada…– respondió titubeando –. No me han dicho nada, sólo que te diga que debes ir al despacho del Hokage.

- Gracias Shikamaru, hasta luego – le dijo mientras salía corriendo del Hostal.

- Pero, Sakura, espera… bah, que problemático, nunca sé que le ocurre… – Abandonó el Hostal y continuó su camino.

Mientras tanto, en el barrio Uchiha, Shizune había logrado alcanzar la casa de Sasuke, donde Naruto y éste estaban entrenando. Se acercó hasta el lugar y llamó a Naruto, ambos jóvenes acudieron a la llamada y se presentaron en el despacho del Hokage. Allí se encontraron cara a cara con Sakura, quien horas antes había rechazado por completo su saludo y se había hecho la sueca al verles.

- Ey, Sakurita-chan – decía Naruto acercándose hasta ella. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente – ¿Por qué no nos has saludado antes? ¿Es que no nos has visto?

- Esto, yo…sí, bueno, no… – explicaba nerviosa la joven.

- Déjala, Naruto. Ella sabrá – respondió lacónico Sasuke.

Las palabras del Uchiha se clavaron como un puñal en Sakura, que le notaba resentido y molesto por no haberles saludado. Odiaba aquella situación, no la comprendía y tampoco la quería vivir más tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en este momento de su vida? Había pasado años detrás de Sasuke, luchando por conseguir estar a su lado y jamás había recibido una muestra de cariño. Ahora se mostraba dolido, molesto con las reacciones de Sakura, pero porqué. Es más, con qué derecho lo hacía. No podía permitírselo, ella le había seguido siempre y él la había rechazado ¿Quién se creía que era ahora para exigirle a ella nada? No se lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera; el semblante de la joven había cambiado de nerviosismo a templanza y después a seriedad. No pensaba escucharles, ni tampoco mirarles. Sabía que quería y a quien, no la iban a engañar más sus sentimientos, lo tenía muy claro.

- Chicos, os necesito. Tenéis una misión de urgencia – dijo Kakashi muy serio y a la vez preocupado.

- Maestro, ¿quién te iba a decir que ibas a ser Hokage y nosotros los Sages? De todos modos, yo que tú no me acomodaba mucho a esa silla, porque tarde o temprano será mía – decía Naruto hilarante.

- Cállate – siseó Sasuke. Los demás mostraron indiferencia ante las palabras del rubio, que parecía no entender cuando había que ponerse serio. Aún necesitaba madurar.

- Sakura: ve al Valle y detén a Sen, es urgente que venga aquí. Tengo una misión de prioridad para él. Tsunade está en peligro. Sasuke y Naruto: Vosotros id a los túneles y reunir al equipo ANBU, comunicadles que Sen les necesita para un rescate. No hay tiempo que perder. – La cara de Naruto se colmó de rabia, mientras los otros dos jóvenes estaban listos para partir en su búsqueda.

- ¡Tsunade está en peligro y vas a perder tiempo en ir a buscar a esa gente! ¡¿Por qué no podemos ir nosotros?! ¡Yo mismo iré a por Tsunade y la traeré aquí de vuelta, sana y salva! – voceaba el zorro, harto de ver como los ANBU cumplían todas las misiones y él se pasaba el día regando un huerto y entrenando con el Uchiha.

- ¡Es una orden! – gritó Kakashi.

- ¡Me da igual! Pienso ir yo mismo, malditos todos… – y Naruto partió del despacho del Hokage en busca de Tsunade.

- Este chaval es inepto. ¿Acaso has dicho el paradero de Tsunade? Porque si lo has dicho, yo no me he enterado – murmuró Sasuke.

- No, no lo he dicho. Dejadle, es una pérdida de tiempo. Por favor, id vosotros a por ellos, luego os daré más detalles.

Y los dos Sages se dirigieron a cumplir su misión. Mientras tanto, Kakashi y Shizune preparaban las licencias necesarias para que el grupo enviado pudiese recoger todo el material del que Tsunade había hablado en clave. Necesitarían permisos para poder entrar en el país, así como carruajes de transporte. Shizune pidió a Kei Yamanaka que enviase una de las águilas más veloces al palacio del señor feudal del Arroz, advirtiéndole de que un grupo ANBU necesitaría entrar en su país para recoger materiales de laboratorio. En menos de treinta minutos el mensajes había llegado y las licencias estaban firmadas por el señor Feudal. Shizune mandó plastificar las cartillas de acceso para todos los miembros del equipo y a preparar tres carruajes con montura para trasladar los enseres. Al cabo de cuarenta minutos estaba todo listo y los efectivos se habían reunido otra vez en el despacho del Hokage.

Los ninjas entraron en la sala y se colocaron en un corrillo alrededor de la mesa de Kakashi. Shizune estaba junto al Hokage, a su mano derecha y sostenía una montaña de papeles en sus manos. Los ANBU hicieron una reverencia al Hokage y volvieron a incorporarse. Mientras, Sakura y Sasuke observaban, sin saludar.

- Gracias por haber sido tan rápidos, Sakura y Sasuke. Estaban muy lejos. Os uniréis al grupo de Sen para ayudarles con la misión. – los dos miraron de soslayo a los ANBU creyendo que protestarían, sin embargo, el líder asintió y tras él, todos los demás.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Sen.

- No os preocupéis, el mensaje ha sido más de alarma para que os dieseis prisa, de lo que realmente ocurre. – Sakura enarcó las cejas, indignada con la actitud de su maestro, pues denotaba que no confiaba en que hiciesen el trabajo bien si les decía la verdad.

- Lo imaginaba – replicó el Dragón Imperial – En cualquier caso es algo más urgente que las dos misiones anteriores.

- Sí, posponedlas para vuestro regreso. Son igualmente necesarias y tampoco quiero que pase el tiempo sin cumplirlas, pero la información que Tsunade tiene nos es más valiosa y es preferible extraerla del País del Arroz, antes de que pueda estar en peligro – añadió el Hokage a su explicación.

- La misión del túnel nos llevará más tiempo del que habíamos planteado – avanzó el Tigre, que había sido el líder asignado por Sen para la misión de recuperación de los conductos subterráneos – Muchos de ellos están dañados por las explosiones, y hay otros que han sido tapiados recientemente. Nos movemos con cautela, nunca se sabe que podemos encontrar. Hay una zona de los túneles que hemos evitado de momento, es un lugar muy frío, parece como si estuviésemos en mitad de la nieve. Tenemos que analizar de que se trata y de donde proviene ese frio.

- De acuerdo, tened mucho cuidado y si no estáis seguros de algo, deponerlo. Se pueden estudiar más opciones entre todos, en el exterior. – comentó Kakashi, al tiempo que se levantaba y proseguía su explicación. – La misión que os incumbe ahora es puro trámite. Tsunade ha encontrado en el País del Arroz dos efectivos exiliados de Konoha. Al parecer, estos últimos años han estado trabajando detrás de la organización de Danzo y los ANBU Raíz. Han recopilado mucha información y han salvado algunas pruebas que podemos estudiar. Hay documentos y cadáveres. Tenéis que traed a Konoha todo ese material y sacadles a ellos del lugar con suma precaución. Les persiguen muchos efectivos de Orochimaru, puesto que han desmantelado cinco guaridas de éste, convirtiéndose en su principal enemigo y los quieren matar. Tsunade está negociando en el País el comercio de algunos productos, así que entretendrá a las fuerzas ninja del lugar, mientras se reúne con ellas para llegar a un acuerdo. Tenéis licencias para sacar todo el material y documentación para demostrar que sois ninjas médicos autorizados por el señor Feudal del Fuego. Estas cartillas que os entregará Shizune ahora tenéis que llevarlas colgadas y visibles todo el tiempo. El único inconveniente es que no podréis sacar a la Pantera y al Halcón de allí por la puerta grande. Dividíos como consideréis más apropiado, pero esos hombres tienen que regresar a Konoha con vida, saben más de lo que nosotros hemos podido investigar en siete años. Son testigos vivos. – Shizune fue repartiendo uno por uno las licencias y las cartillas, y a Sen le entregó los mapas y la licencia original firmada por el Feudal y por el Hokage.

- Entendido, Hokage-sama. El Tigre, junto con el Búho y el Jabalí, formaran el equipo que extraiga los cadáveres. La Halcón, junto al Tejón y el Mono, recuperaran todos los datos y documentos. Sasuke y Sakura vendrán conmigo para rescatar a la Pantera y al Halcón. ¿Ese Halcón es de la antigua sección de Misa? – dijo Sen, refiriéndose a la Halcón que había en su grupo ANBU.

- Sí, es el antiguo líder de la sección de Aves – de sopetón, la Halcón y el Búho, que sabían de quien estaba hablando, chocaron sus manos y se alegraron de saber que estaban con vida.

- La Pantera también es de mi sección – replicó el Tigre. – En nuestro caso, somos de la sección felina. Es el antiguo líder, antes de que falleciese el Leopardo. Se alegrará mucho de conocerte, Guepardo. – le dijo a Sen.

- Bien. Los grupos son perfectos. Abajo tenéis preparados tres carruajes, material ninja y los intercomunicadores. Suerte.

- Hokage-sama – dijo Sen al tiempo que todo el equipo ANBU hacía una reverencia y se retiraba. Sasuke y Sakura salieron de la sala sin despedirse y se reunieron en los carros con los demás.

- Shizune, llama a Anko Mitarashi y a Shikamaru, tendrán trabajo cuando vuelvan con las pruebas. Si quieren ir preparando el equipo y material, pueden hacerlo. Que vengan para que pueda explicarles de que va el tema.

- En seguida, Hokage-sama. – contestó Shizune y se retiró a buscarles.

Pocos minutos después de que la mujer abandonase el despacho, mientras el Hokage organizaba otros documentos que rondaban por su mesa, Naruto irrumpió en la sala extasiado:

- ¡No sé dónde está Tsunade! – dijo con la voz entrecortada y aún intentado respirar.

- Es que no dije donde estaba, pero te has ido a la carrera – Kakashi tomó asiento y extendió un vaso de agua al joven. – Debes hidratarte –. Naruto tomó varios sorbos de agua y descansó mientras escuchaba al Maestro hablar –. Tengo una misión para ti, que está relacionada con Tsunade. Shikamaru necesitará ayuda con las investigaciones y los análisis, necesito que estés con él en todo momento y le ayudes con el trabajo. Ahora vendrán él y Anko, recibiréis la información y esperaréis al regreso del equipo ANBU.

- De acuerdo – repuso poco convencido Naruto, quien estaba algo rabioso por no haber podido ir en busca de Tsunade.

Ambos hombres quedaron en el despacho, esperando con paciencia la llegada de los demás.

**PAÍS DEL ARROZ: Rescate**

_**21 de Enero 2014, 16.30h**_

_**Barrio de las Espigas**_

Después de una hora y cuarto de viaje, finalmente llegaron a la frontera del País del Arroz. Estaba ante la entrada al Barrio de las Espigas, nombre que recibía por ser los encargados de extraer el Arroz de las espigas y lavarlo, para después enviarlo al Barrio del Arroz, donde se embasaba y se comercializaba. Aunque las Espigas no era un Barrio que viviese del comercio exterior, paradójicamente era el más rico de todos y su cara era la primera que se veía al llegar al País. En él vivía el Señor Feudal y por ello el lugar era más vistoso, pero a su vez tenía mucha más protección ninja y militar.

Llegaron a la frontera y entregaron sus cartillas. Les estaban esperando y el Señor Feudal que era muy perspicaz, había enviado un grupo ninja para que acompañasen a los miembros de Konoha en todo momento. Quería saber que era lo que iban a extraer de su País y no les iba a dejar marchar así como así. Los planes se habían complicado para Sen, Sakura y Sasuke. Debían extraer a dos testigos del país sin que lo supiesen los ninjas del Arroz, pero iba a ser prácticamente imposible.

- ¿Quién es el líder del equipo? – preguntó un ninja del Arroz.

- Somos tres equipos, tres líderes – respondió Sen, haciendo una señal al Halcón y al Tigre que dieron un paso adelante.

- Presentaos, por favor – insistió el ninja.

- Soy el Guepardo y ellos son el Tigre y el Halcón.

- ¿No tenéis nombre? – inquirió hilarante el ninja, que quería toda la información posible para el Señor Feudal.

- No. No tenemos identidad, somos ninjas de élite.

- ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! – dijo el ninja sarcástico, quien empezaba a molestarse con la actitud de Sen – Vamos, digo yo que al nacer os pondrían un nombre, ¿no?

- No. Nacemos para ser ninjas de élite y nuestro nombre es nuestra máscara. No tenemos familia ni nadie quien nos pueda nombrar. Nuestros nombres son los que te hemos indicado – insistió Sen algo más lacónico de lo normal.

- Vale, vale. Tranquilo. Entonces ellos son otros tantos bichos con máscara. Y ¿esos dos de ahí atrás? – preguntó señalando a Sasuke y Sakura.

- Son los Sages de la Hoja. Los deberías conocer.

- ¡Ah, sí, sí! – contestó el ninja, que mentía y realmente no tenía ni idea de quienes eran. Al fin y al cabo era un ninja que habían ordenado que les interrogase, pero no tenía ni de lejos el nivel de ellos y en realidad estaba atemorizado. Sin embargo, ninguno en el equipo de Sen iba a cometer la locura de apartarle de un golpe, eso supondría tirar por tierra todo el plan y ya no serviría de nada ninguna licencia. – Pasad, pasad. Estos tres ninjas os acompañaran

Sen echó un vistazo a los tres ninjas e identifico rápidamente sus niveles. Era el momento de comenzar su estrategia. Tenía que llevarse con él, Sakura y Sasuke, al de más bajo nivel, puesto que los otros dos equipos tenían una misión aceptada por el señor feudal y con licencia para extraer, tanto los documentos, como los cadáveres. Se dirigió a los otros dos líderes y explicó en alto sus tareas, al tiempo que hábilmente asignaba a sus equipos los dos ninjas de grado superior. El joven chunnin quedó solo y preguntó:

- ¿Dónde os dirigís vosotros?

- Supervisaremos el traslado de los cuerpos y los documentos en buen estado. Es de vital importancia que nada ni nadie salga dañado del lugar. Los cadáveres han de ser entregados a sus familias en las mejores condiciones posibles dentro de la desgracia. – Mintió Sen, sin quitar ojo de encima al ninja de grado medio.

- Entonces, ¿no vais a llevar nada?

- No. Sasuke Uchiha acompañará al grupo de documentación. Sakura Haruno y yo, iremos con el grupo de cadáveres. Como médico ha de notificar el estado. Si lo deseas, puedes acompañar a Sasuke Uchiha. – dijo Sen intentando quitarse de encima al ninja, pero era inútil.

- No, no importa, ya va un ninja de grado superior con ellos. Iré con vosotros.

No quedaría otra opción que pasar al plan B. Si no podían quitarse al enemigo de encima por las buenas, lo harían por las malas. Hizo una señal para que los demás ANBU y Sasuke se retirasen a sus misiones, y cuando ya no quedaba ni uno, Sen y Sakura desaparecieron del lugar. Tenía una estrategia en mente, que con Sakura saldría a la perfección. El ninja medio les seguía con dificultad, pero nunca le llegaban a perder de vista. Debían llegar a la guarida de la Pantera y el Halcón, antes que los otros dos equipos. Para ello tenían tiempo, porque antes de que los demás se dirigiesen a aquel lugar, tendrían que entregar las licencias a los ninjas y revisar que eran correctas, además, los carruajes deberían pasar un riguroso examen.

Sen y Sakura llegaron a la guarida. Como el Hokage les había indicado, era un local de copas, un antro de juegos, pero en el sótano encontraría a los ANBU escondidos. Cruzaron el lugar, lleno de borrachos y prostitutas baratas, aguantando el tipo y los gritos de los hombres hacia la joven. Cuando llegaron a la barra, el barman les dejó cruzar, pues creía que era uno de los dos ninjas ANBU que pasaban todos los días por allí. Finalmente llegaron abajo sin problemas y se encontraron con los dos hombres.

- ¿El Guepardo? ¿Han entregado la máscara del Guepardo? – decía la Pantera sorprendido – Sakura-sama – añadió con una reverencia.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Sakura procede con lo acordado. Vais a morir aquí y ahora. Os trasladaremos entre los demás cadáveres, es la única forma de sacaros de aquí. Tenemos doce horas para consumar el plan ¿Tienes el veneno? – preguntó Sen, ante las miradas atónitas de los dos hombres, que sin reparos, se pusieron en guardia.

- Tranquilos. Por favor, colaborad, está a punto de llegar la escolta, meteos en las cajas mortuorias, por favor – decía Sakura mientras extraía de su mochila un ungüento especial que habían aprendido ambos en el Bosque Milenario.

Era un veneno hecho a base de plantas del Valle Ikari, únicas en aquel lugar. Se utilizaban para curar a los dragones pese a ser llamado veneno. Con ellas, los dragones con incapacidad para regenerarse de las heridas, podían curar y cicatrizarlas con mayor velocidad. Sin embargo, el efecto en los humanos era distinto. Sin una dosis medida era letal, pero si tomabas la dosis perfecta obtenías una falsa muerte. Durante doce horas, después de la toma o inyección, el cuerpo yacía inerte, sin constantes, paralizado hasta el punto de no poder detectar en él vida. Su cerebro, aún vivo, mantenía el resto del organismo a salvo gracias al propio veneno, encargado de circular por las arterías y oxigenar el cuerpo. Era el plan perfecto para sacarles de allí, pero estaban limitados de tiempo. Rápidamente, Sakura inyectó el veneno en el corazón de los dos hombres e instantáneamente estos cayeron en su letargo.

Segundos después, el ninja que les perseguía dio con ellos. Muy enfadado y sin apenas aliento, entró en el sótano, acompañado por dos militares del Señor Feudal.

- ¡¿Por qué han huido de mi? – preguntó el ninja entre voces

- No hemos huido, venías tras nosotros. No podemos perder tiempo porque los ninjas de Arroz sean más lentos que nosotros. Habednos adjudicado un ninja acorde a nuestro nivel – replicó Sen al tiempo que hacía como si revisara las cajas mortuorias de la Pantera y el Halcón. – Todo está en orden. Parece que el hallazgo ha sido certero, son efectivos de nuestra villa.

- Sí, esperemos que el equipo de recuperación y traslado llegue pronto. Estos cuerpos no aguantarán más tiempo en estas cajas – le respondía Sakura, siguiendo el juego que Sen había empezado.

El ninja de grado medio y los dos militares, observaban el trabajo de los dos jóvenes, callados después de la respuesta que Sen les había dado. Pronto llegaron los dos equipos restantes y se pusieron en marcha, sin entablar ninguna palabra. Cargaron todo el material y los cuerpos, guardándolos en las cajas especiales. Sen y Sakura se encargaron de cambiar de cajas al Halcón y la Pantera, para evitar que los demás ninjas del grupo encendiesen las neveras de sus cuerpos. Rápidamente el resto del equipo se percató del plan con gran astucia y siguieron con su trabajo. En menos de treinta minutos estaba todo listo y partieron del País del Arroz, de regreso a Konoha.

Los militares les acompañaron hasta la puerta y allí se despidieron, devolviéndoles sus cartillas de acceso y entregándoles un regalo del señor Feudal para el Hokage.

No tuvieron mayores riesgos por el camino y llegaron a Konoha antes de lo previsto. Allí les esperaba el equipo de Shikamaru, quien rápidamente se puso manos a la obra con toda la información. Los cuerpos de la Pantera y el Halcón fueron trasladados al hospital, donde Shizune esperó a su recuperación. Mientras tanto, Naruto y Shikamaru se encargaron de clasificar toda la documentación obtenida y Anko, con la ayuda del equipo ANBU, trasladó los cuerpos a la sala de autopsias.

Reunidos en el despacho del Hokage, todos estaban atentos a las palabras de Kakashi. Los tres Sages, el equipo ANBU al completo y Shikamaru, observaban los movimientos del mandatario, quien no cesaba de ir de un lado a otro de la habitación:

- Como ninja de grado superior y miembro del equipo de élite, a lo largo de mi carrera he tomado muchas decisiones que han podido afectar a las personas que me rodeaban. Sin embargo, durante toda mi trayectoria como shinobi, esas personas siempre han sido un grupo reducido: mi equipo Jounin, mis alumnos genins, o mis compañeros de equipo secreto. No más de cuatro personas. Tras la guerra y el exilio de Tsunade-sama, tuve que asumir un cargo que pesa más que la conciencia y hasta entonces, siempre he tenido la suerte de no tener que tomar ninguna decisión. Los años en que la Lluvia nos aplastó y Danzo nos traicionó, siempre tuve la ayuda del patriarcado del clan Hyuuga. Hoy ellos no me van a ayudar. Soy el Hokage y mi responsabilidad es velar por vuestra seguridad. Hoy tengo que tomar decisiones que no afectaran a cuatro, ni tan si quiera a veinte, sino a todos los supervivientes de aquella guerra fría, dura y desmesurada. No hay tregua para Konoha, ni tan si quiera durante estos dos años ha existido la paz. Hemos vivido una ficción mientras nuestros enemigos han ido allanando su terreno para batirnos y terminar con nosotros. Hace dos años el clan Ikari, con la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros, estuvo aquí para ayudarnos, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir. No podemos esperar a que nos salven cada vez que nuestra tierra peligre. No sabemos porque nos atacan, ni que es lo que buscan. No sabemos ni tan si quiera quien es nuestro enemigo. No sabemos nada de nuestro pasado que parece que se nos revuelve en contra para darnos un revés. Necesitamos respuestas y las necesitamos ya. Dos hombres han dado su vida durante cuatro años para recopilar la información que hoy tal vez nos abra un poco más los ojos. No vamos a desaprovecharla ni a pasar un sólo detalle por alto. Hoy tenemos tres misiones para salvar nuestro hogar y os necesito a todos concentrados y sobretodo, descansados. Las dos misiones que encomendé al equipo ANBU han de cumplirse cuanto antes y mientras tanto, los demás os quiero trabajando en la investigación de los documentos. Cuando la Pantera y el Halcón despierten, nos reuniremos todos en el despacho. Para eso quedan aún ocho horas según la dosis que Sakura les ha inyectado. Id a descansar todos, despejad vuestras mentes y volved pensando que mañana vamos a la guerra. – terminó Kakashi dando un golpe en la mesa con el puño. Shikamaru miró a los demás y viendo que asumían las palabras del Hokage, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- A la guerra, ¿por qué? Ni si quiera sabemos contra quien luchamos.

- De momento, contra nadie. Pero os quiero mentalizados como si de tal cosa se tratase. El que no se sienta preparado que no venga – replicó Kakashi, sentándose en la silla.

- ¡Yo estoy preparado! – dijo Naruto

- Cuento contigo – añadió el Hokage al tiempo que los demás miembros en la sala se sumaban al grupo.

Shikamaru se retiró sin opinar. Aún necesitaba saber más cosas y tal vez la mejor idea sería hablar con el sabio Yuko Hyuuga, él podría aclararle muchas cosas.

Los demás se dispersaron a sus hogares. Los ANBU se marcharon a tomar un descanso al cuartel, mientras Naruto y Sasuke volvieron al Barrio Uchiha para entrenar un poco antes de las misiones. Sakura salió al exterior y se quedó postrada en la entrada, a la espera de que Sen abandonase el despacho, pues había sido el último en salir. Se había quedado a compartir algunas palabras con Kakashi sobre las cientos de preguntas que se hacían, sobre sus enemigos, la guerra y demás problemas que aún no habían logrado entender. Pocos minutos después, apenas un cuarto de hora, Sen salía a paso ligero hacia el Valle Ikari, cuando Sakura se abalanzó sobre él.

- ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? ¿No me vas a invitar a ir contigo al Valle? – dijo la joven, quien había agarrado a Sen por la chaqueta. Él se giró sorprendido y dudó al contestarle:

- Sakura… si, no…bueno, no hace falta que te invite…si ya sabes que puedes venir siempre…siempre que tú quieras, quiero decir…

- ¡Perfecto!

Y sin dar más explicaciones, caminó delante de él dirección al Valle y éste la siguió.

**LUGAR DESCONOCIDO: ¿Aún quieres saber más?**

_**21 de Enero 2014, 21.30h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

La Vieja Chaman se había reunido en la cueva con los dos hombres y había pasado toda la tarde explicando la historia de la creación de los clanes oculares. El primer Ikari que traicionó a los dragones, el Shogun Daisuke Nakano que ordenó el asalto del Bosque Milenario y los condenados clanes, castigados por las Irva, Uchiha, Hyuuga e Ikari. El joven estaba anonadado con la historia, no podía imaginar que tal leyenda fuese posible, pero la Chaman había sido tan explícita en detalles que casi creía haber podido estar en aquel mismo lugar y momento viviéndolo. Adoraba la historia y quería saber más. Ahora se sentía capacitado para formar parte de ella, de ser un eslabón más en la historia de su tierra y ser una pieza clave para cambiarla a mejor. Pero quería saber cuál era su misión. Después de su encuentro con la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros, ella le dijo que aún podía hacer algo por Konoha y su lugar estaba en esta cueva, donde le enseñarían su futuro. En los últimos dos años, todo lo que había hecho era entrenar y muy duro, tanto que había aprendido más cosas que en todos sus años de vida. Se lo debía al viejo y al Montaraz, dos guerreros excepcionales que crearon una variante de las artes ninjas, pulida y mágica. Se sentía muy fuerte y preparado para ayudar. Pero su plan no pasaba por la lucha y eso él no lo sabía. Su estrategia serían sus conocimientos. Debía conocer toda la historia y ayudar a Sen a hacer creer a los demás que era cierta. Pero no sólo eso, en la historia faltaban retazos, partes que no entendían cómo ni porqué fueron así. Él debía ayudar a que se supiesen esos porqués.

Después de cenar, la vieja chaman se retiró y la mujer que vivían con ellos se marchó a descansar a una cabaña. Él y el anciano se quedaron un rato más, paseando por el exterior de la cueva, alrededor del lago, entre las llanuras. Aún tenía muchas cosas que saber y quedaba poco tiempo.

- Joven, mañana, probablemente, sea uno de los días más importantes de vuestro futuro.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá mañana?

- El Montaraz ha de encontrarle y cuando eso suceda, os reencontraréis y te marcharás con él.

- ¿Con quién? – preguntaba curioso.

- El hijo de la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros.

- Pero, ¿qué va a cambiar que Sen y yo nos encontremos?

- Lo que te voy a decir ahora. Aún no te he dicho quien soy, ni por qué estás aquí.

- Bien, cuéntame. Llevo toda la tarde intentando querer saber. – El joven se detuvo en seco, y esperó a oír las palabras del viejo.

- Nací en 1905, a la misma vez que Madara Uchiha. Yui Ikari, quien tú conoces como la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros, asistió a nuestro alumbramiento. Entonces Suo Ikari, el padre de ésta, era el gobernante de la Villa. Hasta nuestros dieciocho años, ella fue la encargada de educarnos y enseñarnos las artes ninja. Pero en 1923, Suo Ikari perdió el control sobre sus propios poderes y se volvió un ser peligroso y temeroso para la Villa. Ella no tuvo otra opción que desterrarle y marcharse con él al Bosque Milenario. Estuvo encerrada en aquel lugar casi cuarenta años, castigada como una niña de ocho y devuelta a nuestro mundo como una mujer de veinticuatro. Ya sabes que en el Bosque Milenario poderes extraños cambian las formas, estados, espacios y tiempos de nuestra vida real – el joven asentía con la cabeza las palabras del anciano –. Lo llamaré exilo a la ausencia de Yui, aunque no fuese tal cosa. Tras su exilio, Madara y yo éramos los únicos capaces de asumir el poder en la villa. Pero entonces, llegó un hombre llamado Kaede Masato. Provenía de unas tierras desconocidas y no era un humano común. El era un hechicero, conocido como miembro de la dinastía Sovaz. Hoy estoy seguro de que Kaede Masato vino desde el Bosque Milenario, buscando la venganza que las Irvas no supieron cumplir sobre los humanos. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos ha explicado la Vieja Chaman antes, sobre los magos que abandonaron a las Irvas, dejándolas solas en el Valle? – el joven seguía asintiendo con la cabeza, estaba entusiasmado con la historia y no quería interrumpirle, sólo quería saber más y más – Esos Magos, esposos de las Irva, eran los Sovaz. Pues éste, Kaede Masato, llegó a la Villa a contar mentiras a Madara y a mí, engañarnos y hacernos creer falsas historias, rituales de poder y falsas promesas. El joven Uchiha, ansioso de poder destacar y alzarse con el poder, le creyó y poco a poco su corazón se fue corrompiendo hasta volverse un ser despreciable. Mi, entonces, amigo y yo, no tuvimos más remedio que enfrentarnos en una cruenta batalla donde salió mal parado y acabó muerto. Masato no aceptó la derrota de su pupilo y soltó sobre las tierras de Hokkaido la peor maldición que jamás hemos visto: Liberó el poder de las nueve bestias sobre nuestras tierras y comenzó la 1º Gran Guerra de Hokkaido. Fue entonces, en 1925 cuando asumí mis responsabilidades, adquiriendo el cargo de 1º Hokage, yo, Hashirama Senju.


	26. Capítulo 25: Historia de nos Tierra II

**CAPÍTULO 25: Historia de nuestra tierra II**

**IKARI: Futuro… contigo**

_**21 de Enero 2014, 21.30h**_

_**Casa del Clan Ikari**_

La noche se presentaba fría y probablemente acabaría nevando. Hacía varias horas que el cielo se había encapotado de nubes grises, y que el sol se hubiese ocultado tras las montañas hacia la tarde-noche más sombría y helada.

Sakura caminaba delante de Sen, abrigada con una capa de lona blanca que el joven ANBU le había prestado. Él le seguía los pasos de cerca, rodeando su cuerpo con una fina capa de chakra de fuego blanco. Era una de las ventajas de ser un Dragón Imperial, podía emplear todos los elementos en su beneficio.

Al llegar a la entrada del Castillo, la joven se detuvo. Era un ritual que hacía siempre que debía cruzar el enorme jardín del edificio, pues allí fue donde los Dragones Oscuros le habían atacado y donde vio desvanecerse el alma de su difunto padre. Aquel lugar le recordaba cada instante la triste historia de sus progenitores, una vida dura llena de engaños, mentiras y crudas realidades que su madre habría sufrido en silencio por ella. Ahora quería pensar que era feliz, estuviese donde fuese, muerta o viva, fugitiva o cautiva, pero feliz.

Sen tomó la petrificada mano izquierda de Sakura, procurándole calor, y mirándola a los ojos, estiró de ella al interior del Castillo. Ella regresó de su intromisión en sus recuerdos y caminó junto a él; ya en el interior del edificio, Sakura se puso cómoda en la sala de estar donde Sen había encendido el fuego de la chimenea. Se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para poder cenar, mientras ella calentaba sus extremidades y tomaba unos sorbos de sake caliente. Minutos después, el joven sirvió unos platos de sopa y pescado, que sin tiempo para saborearlos, terminaron por devorar.

La cena había sido deliciosa, pero el silencio aún reinaba entre los dos jóvenes, que no hacían más que cruzar miradas y sonrisas. Sakura se sentía completa, estos minutos con Sen eran para ella los mejores del día, incluso de los últimos días. Contrariamente, para Sen comenzaban a ser los minutos más largos de su vida y la situación empezaba a ser demasiado embarazosa. Estaba perdiendo la calma y los nervios se apoderaban poco a poco de él. Era feliz, pues ella estaba aquí, pero no tenía la menor idea de porque sonreía y callaba. El silencio le estaba matando. Repentinamente, la joven arrancó a hablar:

- Ha sido una cena deliciosa y muy oportuna para el temporal que se presenta. Creo que esta noche va a caer una buena tormenta, ¿no crees? – preguntaba Sakura mientras se acercaba al sofá que regentaba la chimenea para tomar asiento –. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

- …sí, normalmente… – respondía nervioso sin saber seguro de que hablaba, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hacia ella. Recordaba la escena que había vivido horas antes, en ese mismo lugar, lo inseguro que se sentía cerca de ella – Si el día se pone así, llueve.

- Qué bien. Parece un sitio de lo más húmedo – jugaba con él, sabía que ella tenía el control de la situación – siéntate a mi lado, tendríamos que descansar un rato, en unas horas debemos regresar a la casa del Hokage y parece que nos espera una misión muy difícil.

- Kakashi parecía muy preocupado.

- Es normal. Aún no hemos salido de una guerra y parece que tenemos la amenaza inminente de otra sobre nuestras cabezas. No quiere decirlo abiertamente, pero está claro que nos debemos preparar para algo duro.

La joven aprovechó que Sen se había sentado en el sofá para acercarse a él y acurrucarse en su regazo. Posó su cabeza sobre el pecho y apretó sus manos contra el torso. Él le devolvió el gesto, rodeándola con su brazo y tapándola con una manta que había sobre el sofá. Mientras, las llamas devoraban su piel, caldeándoles y desdibujando sus siluetas en las paredes de la estancia. Poco a poco, Sakura, con sus armas de mujer, comenzó a reptar por el cuerpo del joven Sen, quien anonadado la seguía con la mirada. Abrazada a su cuello, le iba besando poco a poco el pecho, la nuca, las mejillas, hasta llegar a sus labios, que temblorosos, se dejaron besar, una y otra vez. Era la primera mujer, la primera y única mujer con la que había estado y probablemente iba a estar. Había crecido con ella en el Bosque Milenario y no tenía ojos para nadie más. Sakura, la chica de sus ojos, una mujer varios años mayor que él, pero que por fin le había reconocido como hombre. No salía de su asombro. Le gustaba, la quería, la deseaba, pero nunca había sabido como decírselo, ni tan si quiera tenía el valor de hacerlo. Siempre pensó que sería un amor imposible, pues se sentía diferente, extraño y ahora más que nunca, un animal, con unos sentimientos encontrados, amando a un humano. Pero ella le necesitaba a él, a pesar de ser un Dragón, a pesar de ser un joven, a pesar de ser un inexperto de los sentimientos, le deseaba. Seis años habían sido los causantes de forjar esta relación. Ella le entendía y él la comprendía a ella, la respetaba y le hacía sentir la mujer que siempre había querido ser.

Poco a poco la estancia se iba acalorando más, entregados a la pasión, abrazándose, besándose y acariciándose, hasta el punto de terminar compartiendo la misma cama, desnudos y amándose hasta casi el amanecer.

Sakura había descubierto las mieles de yacer en el lecho de un dragón, pues nada que ver tenía con la pasión de un humano. Más fogoso y romántico, e increíblemente, todo un experto. Ahora comprendía las advertencias de las hermanas Sahori y de la misma Tsunade, las historias y mala fama de los pasionales Ikari y las ansias y deseo de las Futaba por poseerle. No sólo el poder del Dragón era objeto de deseo y envidias.

Tumbada en su regazo, completamente desnudos, deslizando las manos sobre su cuerpo, él le besaba la frente, una y otra vez, casi dormidos.

- Sen… – susurró

- Dime –. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en los ojos de la joven y a deslizarse por sus mejillas, a lo que el joven se incorporó asustado y la abrazó – ¿qué ocurre? ¿te ha molestado? ¿estás arrepentida? Perdóname…

- Shh… calla. Gracias…gracias por corresponderme. Yo también te amo – siseó, besándole los labios.

**KONOHA: Pasado…**

_**21 de Enero 2014, 21.30h**_

_**Casa del Clan Hyuuga**_

Shikamaru caminaba solo, abstraído en sus pensamientos. Aún daba vueltas a las palabras de Kakashi, no podía creer en la posibilidad de una nueva guerra, era inadmisible. Todavía no había comprendido el porqué de la anterior, los motivos por los cuales fueron atacados, los motivos de la rebelión de Danzou. Necesitaba entender que estaba ocurriendo en su entorno para poder afrontar los nuevos problemas. La pasada guerra fue para él el peor de los infiernos. Su mujer había sido asesinada. Tenía una vida feliz al lado de su esposa, Ino Yamanaka. Había dejado el cuerpo ninja y se dedicaba de pleno a la medicina y a su farmacia. Era, sin duda alguna, un gran médico. Su situación económica era envidiable y estaban pensando en tener un hijo pronto. Pero todo se fue al traste aquella noche. Los últimos años habían sido muy duros para tomar decisiones, pero ahora lo tenía claro. Quería volver a ejercer en el cuerpo shinobi y vengar la muerte de Ino. Ahora podía entender al Uchiha y su venganza, sentía el odio y el rencor en sus venas.

Se dirigía a la casa del viejo Yuko Hyuuga. Necesitaba hablar con él, desahogarse, intentar comprender un poco que estaba sucediendo. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle consejo, que le ayudase en su camino. Estaba tan perdido sicológicamente y sentía tanto miedo que ni si quiera podía enfrentarse a la realidad. Quería venganza, pero no sabía hasta qué punto el sentimiento podría hacerse realidad.

Pronto llegó al antiguo portón de la entrada al reciento de las tierras del Clan Hyuuga. Allí sólo quedaba la silueta de lo que debió ser una enorme muralla, encabezada por un arco de piedras labradas. Cruzó el paso y se encontró a varios miembros del clan entrenando por los campos de alrededor. Era un clan muy metódico y entregado a su oficio, nunca perdían la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo o de mejorar sus destrezas. Caminó a lo largo del trayecto hasta encontrarse con Neji, quien yacía tendido en el suelo junto a su prima Hinata, y decidió acercarse a ellos para charlar.

- Buenas noches – dijo Shikamaru, a lo que Neji y Hinata respondieron incorporándose:

- ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Cómo es que has venido a casa? – preguntó Hinata interesada en la visita del joven.

- Bueno, quería hablar con el Sabio Yuko, esto es algo problemático… - siseó cabizbajo.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Podemos ayudarte – replicó agudo el joven Hyuuga.

- No, no, que va. Se trata de algo personal. No me encuentro con ánimos últimamente y tengo muchas dudas sobre el día a día, mi existencia y demás…son tonterías mías, la verdad, no os preocupéis – Neji y Hinata se miraron. Sabían que Nara no había podido superar la pérdida de Ino y que, aunque intentaba ser un hombre fuerte, el día a día era un infierno para él. Nadie mejor que le viejo sabio podría ayudarle.

- Entonces, no pierdas más tiempo, ves y habla con él, será más apropiado.

Shikamaru se despidió de ellos y continuó su camino hasta la casa del Clan Hyuuga. Ya en el interior se dirigió a la sala donde habitualmente descansaba y recibía visitas el Sabio anciano. Sentado sobre un enorme cojín, parecía que meditabundo tarareaba algún tipo de conjuro o hechizo, pero simplemente dormitaba. Uno de los ayudantes le susurró al oído que Shikamaru había llegado y despertó. Con un gesto amable le pidió que tomase asiento e hizo a los demás presentes retirarse de la sala.

- Si que has llegado pronto – murmuró Yuko, extendiéndole una taza de té.

- ¿Cómo sabía que venía? – preguntó sorprendido el joven Nara.

- No lo sabía. Sólo creo que es pronto para que necesites mi ayuda.

- No quería molestarle…

- No eres una molestia – le interrumpió el viejo – sólo que deseaba que no me necesitases para seguir adelante.

- Verá, Sabio, estoy muy confuso con todo lo que ocurre últimamente. Hoy el Hokage nos ha planteado la posibilidad de ir a la guerra otra vez y no sé, no lo entiendo. Aún no nos hemos recuperado de la otra vez y ya volvemos a tener problemas. Necesito entender que está pasando. Aún no comprendí porque murió mi esposa, no puedo entender quien nos atacó y porqué. No puedo entender nada.

- Shikamaru, sosiégate. ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? ¿qué es lo que necesitas saber en concreto?

El joven hizo una pausa larga, tomó aire varias veces e intento ordenar sus ideas, sus preguntas, llegar a un punto concreto, pero estaba tan preocupado, que ya no sabía qué era lo que le hacía daño.

- Necesito encontrarle sentido a todo. Necesito tener un motivo para poder seguir adelante. Ya no tengo ganas de vivir, pero no tengo valor para quitarme la vida. Además, soy consciente de que es una idea absurda, pero no encuentro los motivos por los cuales lo es. Simplemente lo creo.

- Hijo, yo no sé toda la verdad de este mundo, no sé si conozco las respuestas que tú necesitas. Pero creo que lo primero que debes hacer es cerrar un capítulo en tu vida.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ino – por unos minutos el silencio reinó en la habitación. Shikamaru no quería olvidarla, no quería dejarla en el pasado como algo que ya no formaba parte de él. Se sentía mal cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de olvidarse de su cara, de su cuerpo, de su voz, del tacto de su piel, su olor…pero ya era un recuerdo sumamente lejano, cada vez tan distante que apenas podía recordarlo y eso le castigaba más.

- ¡No puedo olvidarla! – afirmó impetuoso.

- No te pido que la olvides, te digo que cierres su capítulo. Ya no puedes escribir más historia a su lado, aunque lo desees con todas tus fuerzas. Ella ya tiene un final.

- No digas eso, ella jamás desearía que la dejase atrás en el tiempo.

- ¿Desearías tú, de haber sido tú el que falleciese, que ella se atormentase noche y día por ti? ¿Desearías que nunca jamás volviese a sonreír por ti? ¿Querrías eso para ella? – cabizbajo, Shikamaru negaba con la cabeza a las preguntas del viejo Hyuuga.

- No, claro que no. Pero…

- No hay peros. No te atormentes más. Sigue adelante, por lo que un día fuisteis y lleva su recuerdo contigo para protegerte del dolor, no para dañarte a ti mismo.

- ¡Ni si quiera sé porqué está muerta! – increpó – Fue esa dichosa niebla, el clan Ikari y sus peligrosas armas…

- No. No te equivoques. La Dama de los Dragones Oscuros no tuvo nada que ver en la muerte de Ino Yamanaka. Ella nos ayudó a proteger a la Villa de los traidores de Raíz y del enemigo.

- ¿A qué precio? Justos por pecadores.

- Yo no lo vería así. La gente que murió eran malas personas, buscaban hacer daño, como Temari.

- Estaba poseída.

- No. Temari asesinó a tu mujer días antes de que la Niebla irrumpiese en la villa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? – increpó anonadado el joven Nara.

- Recuerda que tu esposa había desaparecido hacía más de una semana, antes de que la Niebla ocupase las tierras de Konoha. Durante esa semana, habíamos esperado la llegada de los aliados de la Arena y si recuerdas bien, se retrasaron en su llegada – la cara de Shikamaru había cambiado su semblante de asombro a ira, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. – No hay que ser un erudito para saber que la joven Temari bebía los vientos por ti, ella estaba enamorada de ti y en más de una ocasión, en los últimos años, durante las reuniones de ambas Villas, ella había tentado a la suerte contigo.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso?

- Tengo mis informadores y mis fuentes. Sé que pasa en cada momento con las personas que me interesan y me preocupan. Nunca me gustó esa joven, ni sus intenciones, es por eso que un miembro de mi familia la seguía y observaba sus movimientos en tu entorno. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de que ella quería algo más que una amistad?

- No lo interpreté así nunca. Pero, ¿por qué le haría algo así a Ino?

- Se odiaban mutuamente. Temari era una mala persona, aprovechó el momento para asesinarla, creía que la confusión de la guerra sería motivo suficiente para excusar su asesinato. Los conocidos crímenes de guerra.

- ¿Insinúa que Temari mató a Ino durante la guerra, camino a Konoha, para encubrir su asesinato y hacernos creer que los aliados de Danzou la habían asesinado?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Simplemente hago una reconstrucción de los hechos, joven. Yo no estaba en la mente de Temari, pero, insisto, que no hay que ser un gran sabio para hacerte a la idea.

Shikamaru no salía de su asombro, la historia era sobrecogedora, pero tenía sentido. Sólo le quedaba un cabo sin atar. Si Temari había querido encubrir el asesinato aprovechando los días que corrían por la villa, ¿por qué montó aquella escena en las calles del barrio Uchiha con la cabeza de su esposa? El sabio Hyuuga tenía respuestas para todo. La aliada de la arena nunca contó con el ataque precipitado de aquella Niebla justiciera. Valiente y poco temerosa, decidió salir a contraatacar a la nube, pero el destino se revolvió contra ella. Cuando los dragones oscuros detectaron el fondo sucio de su alma y su negro corazón, descubrieron en ella las malas intenciones y el asesinato de la inocente Ino, y sin más remedio, la aplacaron con su oscuridad, poseyéndola y despojándola de cualquier voluntad, encerrada para siempre en la profundidad del estómago del Dragón Imperial Oscuro, y más tarde, condenada a vagar por la niebla, paseando sus pecados por la Villa.

- ¿Así hacen justicia los Dragones Oscuros? ¿Por qué tuve que verlo yo?

- Supongo que fue mala suerte. Pero el mensaje era necesario, lo viese quien lo viese, ya tendríamos la respuesta de porqué Ino nunca regresó a casa.

- ¿Cree que esto me ayudará a cerrar un capítulo de mi vida?

- La verdad no es siempre bella. Casi siempre es cruda y dura, pero necesaria. No es bueno que confundas a tus enemigos, ni tus objetivos. Y conocer cómo y porqué murió tu esposa, creo que es un principio para llegar al fin.

- Creo que saber esto no ha cambiado mi angustia. Sigo atormentado y temeroso.

- ¿Qué temes?

- Lo desconocido. Ya he perdido todo lo que tengo, ¿qué puedo proteger ahora?

- A ti – respondió tajante el anciano, que se incorporó y se acercó a las puertas del patio.

- Y ¿es de eso de lo que tengo miedo?

- Ven conmigo. Demos un paseo por los jardines. La luz de la luna es un buen método para relajarnos. – el viejo cruzó la puerta y se alejó de la habitación.

Shikamaru le seguía los pasos de cerca, observando con detenimiento el espectáculo natural. El jardín era un gran laberinto de flores que apenas levantaban un par de palmos del suelo. Creando caminos empedrados y vallados de madera, conducían hacia un pequeño estanque donde solían nadar los patos silvestres. La luna se reflejaba sobre las aguas turbias que lo llenaban. Ambos hombres se detuvieron sobre el pequeño puente de piedra que permitía cruzar al otro lado del estanque.

- Joven, la vida de los ninjas es un camino muy duro a recorrer.

- Un ninja de verdad no siente miedo…no teme al dolor, ni a la muerte.

- No es de cobardes temer por la vida de uno mismo, si es lo que crees.

- Me aferro a la vida, aunque no tengo ganas de estar más tiempo aquí – casi susurró Shikamaru, observando las carpas que surcaban el agua bajo sus pies.

- Es lo que crees, pero estás equivocado. Mira esos peces, su vida se reduce a pasear y alimentarse. No tendrán oportunidad de vivir nada más, y así pasarán los días hasta la fecha de su muerte. Ni sienten, ni padecen. ¿Prefieres sentir miedo y enfrentarte a la vida, o quieres ser una carpa más?

Shikamaru se alejó unos pasos y caminó hasta llegar a un grupo de árboles que tupían el jardín. La oscuridad era más densa bajo ellos y la luz de la luna apenas podía atravesar sus frondosas ramas. Pensativo y preocupado, descansó su espalda contra uno de los troncos y suspiró. No sabía que quería de sí mismo, ni a donde le iban a llevar los acontecimientos que se avecinaban. Pero no tenía sentido seguir ocultándose, el viejo Hyuuga tenía razón; éste se aproximo hasta él y tomó asiento sobre una gran piedra tallada cercana al lugar.

- Hace muchos años, tú no habías nacido, la Villa de Konoha no era más que un conjunto de casas de diferentes familias y clanes. Entonces las leyes ninja que tú conoces ahora no imperaban. El mundo era muy distinto, ni si quiera teníamos Hokages – explicaba el Sabio Hyuuga, mientras le pedía a Shikamaru que tomase asiento junto a él. – Fue entonces cuando los clanes que hoy conoces se fundaron. El inicio de los primeros Ikari – continuó, explicándole como se fundó la Villa actual y llegando al momento en que se crearon los primeros Hokages. – Yui Ikari, la actual Dama de los Dragones Oscuros, no es una mala mujer, todo lo contrario. Ella dio su vida por la Villa y por fundar lo que hoy conocemos. Pero por el camino encontró muchas trabas. Sin ir más lejos, la llegada de los Bijuus a la tierra. Cuando Yui regresó al mundo, después de dejar a sus discípulos, Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, los años había transcurrido veloces, ahora ya eran dos ancianos, dados por muertos, de 77 años. La villa estaba regentada por Minato Namikaze de 25 años, conocido como el cuarto Hokage. Ella se convirtió en su mano derecha y juntos lidiaron grandes batallas e hicieron un gran bien para la villa, hasta que llego el ataque del Zorro de nueves colas. Aquel día nada volvió a ser lo que era. Yui y Minato murieron, pero con una gran diferencia. Ella pasó a la historia como una traidora que no ayudó a Minato, mientras que él quedó como el héroe que nos rescató del mal.

- Pero…eso es mentira…quiero decir, lo de Yui es mentira, ¿no? ¿Por qué una traidora? – inquirió impacientado el joven Nara.

- En aquel entonces a nadie le pareció falso. Recuerda que Yui se fue de la villa con su padre, Suo Ikari, un miembro del clan que a última hora perdió los papeles y no hacía más que daño a la Villa. El recuerdo de los aldeanos de esa imagen no se borraría tan fácilmente y las historias pasaron de generación en generación, convirtiéndose en leyendas, cada vez más ensalzadas de mentiras. El regreso de Yui a la villa fue temeroso y cuando se hizo la mano derecha del Hokage, nadie confiaba en ella. En el momento en que murió, la gente comenzó a contar su versión de los hechos. Contaban falsas historias, incluso que ella provocó la llegada del Kyubi a la Villa.

- ¿Y usted que cree?

- No es que lo crea, es que lo sé con certeza. Yui no era una traidora, no lo fue nunca, ni lo será. Ella no trajo a la tierra a las nueve bestias y mucho menos atacó a la villa con una de ellas.

- ¿Pero usted como sabe eso? – preguntó curioso, quería saber más cosas, sabía que Yuko conocía muchos secretos que le ayudarían a entender mejor la guerra que se avecinaba.

- Yui es una mujer de recursos. Ha estado trabajando desde la sombra y ahora como Dama de los Dragones Oscuros devolverá a la Villa la paz que necesita. Hace muchos años que se está gestando una cruenta batalla contra estas tierras y sólo vosotros, jóvenes, podréis sacarnos de ella.

- Pero, dígame una cosa, ¿si usted lo sabía, por qué no se lo hizo saber a los demás?

- ¿Quién crees que soy yo? No soy más que un viejo cascarrabias al que llaman Sabio. Si dices las cosas que los demás quieren oír, más o menos te aceptarán. Pero si comienzas a predecir catástrofes, muertes, epidemias y demás desgracias, la gente te odiará y te apartará del mundo, quitándote el poco poder de palabra que pudieses tener. A donde quiero llegar es al hecho de que los aldeanos se conformaron una idea de Yui que nadie les iba a cambiar y si alguien hubiese dicho lo contrario y hubiese querido contar la historia al revés, jamás habría sido tomado en serio. No tenía medios, ni hechos fehacientes para demostrar que Yui no era culpable. Simplemente mi ética y moral me hacían saber que ella era buena, pero eso no sería suficiente.

- Comprendo – asentía cabizbajo Nara – entonces, dígame, ¿sabe la verdad? ¿qué es lo que pasó realmente?

- No te puedo contestar a esas preguntas, porque la verdad es que no sé la verdad – respondió el viejo Sabio con una enorme carcajada – El legado de Yui es una bendición para nosotros. Su hijo, el Dragón Imperial, es el único que puede revivir lo que pasó, verlo con sus propios ojos, leerlo en el libro de Leyendas Ocultas. Entonces entenderemos que pasó realmente y probablemente allí estén las claves para salvarnos de la guerra que se avecina.

- ¿Probablemente?

- Como te dije antes, Yui es una mujer de recursos y aún después de muerta ha seguido velando por nuestra seguridad. Formamos parte de un gran plan que nos salvará y tú puedes ayudarnos – y aún sin terminar su frase, se incorporó y regresó camino a sus aposentos.

- Espere, ¿qué gran plan y quiénes formáis parte de él?

- El gran Hashirama Senju…

- Un momento, no puede irse aún – insistía el joven Nara, siguiendo los pasos del anciano, que increíblemente, desapareció tras las puertas de la sala de estar.

Shikamaru se marchó perplejo del barrio Hyuuga, aún dándole vueltas a la información que el viejo Sabio le había explicado. Por fin consiguió dejar de lado sus penas y temores, y por unos minutos se sentía pleno, con ganas de vivir para saber más. Ilusionado, caminaba por una oscura calle en obras, cuando repentinamente fue asaltado por dos ninjas que le metieron en un saco y le llevaron con ellos tras perder el conocimiento.

Minutos más tarde recobró la conciencia, pero aún se sentía aturdido. Estaba en un espacio reducido, cerrado, sin apenas ventilaciones e iluminado con un par de velas, o quizá antorchas. Aún no lograba ver bien. Probablemente debía ser un zulo bajo tierra o algo similar, pues el olor a barro y el frío húmedo lo indicaban. Sentado en una silla de madera, tenía los brazos y la cabeza estirada sobra una mesa, y frente a él, había una persona. Quería hablar, pero notaba como si su lengua estuviese anestesiada, dormida.

- Lamento las formas, joven. No podíamos seguir hablando en el castillo. Espero que mis bisnietos no te hayan hecho mucho daño – y por fin Nara podía sentirse aliviado. Su voz familiar y sus palabras, le hicieron saber que estaba sentado ante el gran Yuko Hyuuga, pero no entendía muy bien a que venía toda esta pantomima – mientras te consigues recuperar y no, te explicaré lo que te falta de la historia, sin interrupciones. No podemos hablar en nuestras tierras puesto que a día de hoy está claro que no nos podemos fiar de nadie, hasta las personas que te parecen de mayor confianza, terminan por convertirse en unos grandes traidores. – Aún no salía de su asombro, le parecía paradójico creer que los propios Hyuuga creyesen que en sus filas podía existir un traidor, pero estaba ansioso por saber más cosas, mientras el viejo continuó. – Sobre las montañas lejanas donde vive el Montaraz de los Lobos, se encuentra nuestro preciado Hashirama Senju. Fue enviado allí por Yui, quien le proporciono la longevidad. Como te he comentado, cuando Yui regresó a nuestro mundo, años después de entrenar a Madara y a Hashirama, se encontró con una Villa muy distinta, llena de problemas y guerras inminentes. Pero el peor de los problemas era la llegada de los Bijuus a nuestro mundo. Al parecer, esas bestias son animales de la tierra de los Dragones, de las Irvas y los Sovaz. Más allá del Bosque Milenario, son seres comunes, pero a este lado de la puerta, son bestias despiadadas y descontroladas, enfurecidas por haber sido abandonadas en este mundo de pecado. Yui sabía que debía poner remedio a estos graves problemas y comenzó a idear un plan y es ahí donde aparece el viejo Hashirama. Él era el único que podía contarle toda la verdad a Yui, su fiel discípulo es el eslabón de la cadena que ata el pasado y el presente. Sin embargo, aunque pueda seguir con vida, no está a la altura de la batalla, y es en ese punto donde entráis las nuevas generaciones. Vosotros, con la verdad en la mano, podréis luchar por vuestro futuro. Las guerras que se han sucedido y las que se avecinan, no son más que los planes del enemigo, los planes que Yui está intentando desmantelar, pero sólo vosotros podréis ayudarla a conseguirlo. Ella ya nos ayudó en la pasada guerra, ahora nos toca a nosotros demostrarle que la hemos comprendido y que lucharemos con ella por la verdad; ahora vuelve a tu puesto de trabajo y olvida lo que te he dicho de Hashirama. Sólo si Sen se dirige a ti en ese sentido, puedes hablar del tema, si no, nadie debe saber que tienes esta información.

La siguiente vez que se despertó yacía estirado sobre la cama de su habitación. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero su reloj marcaban las 4 de la madrugada, hora de regresar al despacho del Hokage para seguir trabajando en la misión de los ANBU rescatados.

_**22 de Enero, 4.00h**_

_**Sala de Reuniones, Casa Hokage**_

Kakashi esperaba sentado ante una gran mesa ovalada rodeado de todos los informes que los ANBU infiltrados redactaron. A su mano izquierda se encontraba Tsunade, que había regresado hacía pocas horas del País del Arroz, donde finalmente, fue entretenida por el Señor Feudal para tomar una cena y unas copas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Las negociaciones económicas y comerciales habían ido viento en popa, y tendrían un nuevo aliado para salir adelante. Al igual que el Hokage, ella también revisaba informes y remarcaba los detalles más importantes para después interrogar a los infiltrados. Unos segundos más tarde, Shizune irrumpió en la sala para avisarles que Anko Mitarashi quería hablar con ellos y de paso, traer un carro de cafés para los invitados que estarían al llegar. Mientras Shizune terminaba de preparar el agua caliente y las tazas, Tsunade activó la pantalla de la sala para aceptar la llamada de Anko. Repentinamente, bajó del techo una fina plancha traslúcida que se iluminó y dejó entrever la silueta de la mujer. Ésta, escueta en palabras, les indicó que los ANBU infiltrados ya se habían recuperado y estaban listos para ser interrogados, a lo que el Hokage respondió invitándoles a presentarse en la Sala de Reuniones.

Unos pocos minutos después la sala empezó a llenarse. Primero llegaron Anko y los dos ANBU, la Pantera y el Halcón. Después llegó Shikamaru, aún con cara de perplejidad ante lo sucedido. Casi seguidos de éste, entraron por la puerta Naruto y Sasuke, sorprendidos al ver que el equipo de élite aún no había hecho acto de presencia. Largos minutos después, cuando ya todos los presentes se habían tomado el primer café, llegaron los integrantes del equipo ANBU, que entre disculpas y reverencias, tomaron asiento. Y estos, aún más perplejos que los ya presentes, preguntaron por la ausencia del líder ANBU, sin salir de su asombro por su tardanza. No era normal en Sen llegar tarde a los sitios y aún menos si se refería a sus obligaciones. Creían que habría sido el primero en llegar y sin embargo, casi tocaban las cinco de la madrugada y aún no había regresado. El Tigre, impaciente y preocupado, se levantó con permiso del Hokage para salir en su búsqueda y comprobar que estaba bien, pero justo en ese mismo instante, Sakura y Sen entraron por la puerta.

- Hokage sama. Disculpad por el retraso – saludó Sen de pie, ante la puerta.

- …anda mira, culo y mierda han llegado… – siseó Sasuke lo más bajo posible, pero no pudo evitar que su compañero Naruto le escuchase, y que su susurro se escapase del fino oído de Sen.

- Tío, que el Dragón tiene un oído muy fino, te va a escuchar – le explicó Naruto por lo bajo.

- Me importa un carajo – replicó el Uchiha en alto, provocando que toda la sale le mirase.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke? – le preguntó Kakashi, sin esperar respuesta, mas en un intento de que éste guardase las formas – Bien, tomad asiento los dos. Ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar.

- Es imposible que hoy mismo podamos terminar de revisar todos los informes que la Pantera y el Halcón han ido recabando con el paso de los años. Es por eso, que de momento, lo mejor será hacerles una entrevista y que ellos nos cuenten a grandes rasgos las cosas más destacadas. Nosotros hemos ido marcando en algunos de los informes que hemos podido leer aquellos detalles que nos han parecido más importantes, para que nos expliquen con mayor profundidad si es posible, pero lo importante y el motivo por el que estáis aquí es para que les formuléis vuestras propias preguntas. Cada uno de nosotros sabe información subliminal que los demás desconocemos, sin embargo, si ponemos nuestras dudas en común y encontramos respuestas, finalmente crearemos un mosaico de ideas que nos ayudará a estar más cerca de una respuesta o de un motivo que nos ayude a comprender el porqué de la guerra. Adelante. – explicó Tsunade, al tiempo que daba paso a los ANBU a explicarse.

- Principalmente, yo creo – decía la Pantera, dirigiéndose al resto de invitados – que los detalles más importantes a tener en cuenta, son los nombres de los implicados. Realmente no sabemos a ciencia cierta los motivos que les mueve a atacarnos, pero conocer algunos de sus nombres nos dejó helados.

- Cuando abandonamos la Villa, tiempo antes de que la guerra se iniciase, estábamos en una misión de infiltración en las filas de los ANBU Raíz de Danzo. Realmente eso nunca pudimos llevarlo a cabo, y sinceramente, me alegro, o ahora probablemente estaríamos muertos – añadió el Halcón.

- Sí. Cuando Danzo proclamó la guerra civil en Konoha, nosotros aún teníamos contacto con Yamato. Él es uno de los primeros traidores que conocimos. Yamato era un ANBU Raíz infiltrado en la escolta del Hokage y nadie lo sabía. – Tsunade los miró perpleja, puesto que era la primera noticia que tenía. – Sin embargo, esa no era la peor de las cosas que Yamato hizo. Para nosotros fue el conducto para poder llegar a las filas de Danzo y a su vez, también para enterarnos de sus planes. Yamato robó archivos y pergaminos sagrados de la casa del Hokage, que más tarde fueron destruidos en la guardia de Danzo, pero eso lo explicaremos luego. Además, era un maestro del Henge y no lo pongáis en duda, sé que en esta sala hay hasta dos personas que creerían que podrían detectarle, Sasuke y Sen, pero creedme que no era así. De hecho, en algunas ocasiones se hizo pasar por otras personas ante el propio Danzo y éste no le detectó. Yamato fue el ANBU enviado a robar el libro sagrado del clan Ikari, pero por suerte fracasó en su misión.

- Sin embargo, no es la persona que más os sorprenderá. El día que íbamos a pasar las pruebas para ser aceptados en el cuerpo de élite de Raíz, nos enviaron a un examinador y para nuestra sorpresa, ante nuestros ojos se presentó, Ibiki Morino.

Tras las palabras del Halcón la sala se sumió en un corrillo de murmullos. Quizá escuchar aquel nombre era la mayor de las traiciones conocidas y a su vez, una gran explicación a porque fueron aplastados con tanta facilidad por los ANBU Raíz. Sin embargo, la persona peor parada de toda la sala era Anko Mitarashi, actual compañera sentimental de Ibiki. Repentinamente, el Hokage apareció tras la mujer, agarrándola por los hombros y le preguntó:

- ¿No querrás cometer ninguna locura, verdad?

- No. No. Lo cierto es que empezaba a sospechar algo…

- ¿De parte de quien estás?

- No puedo estar de parte de alguien que le ha hecho esto a mi hogar. Lo sufrí con mi maestro, no lo sufriré también con mi pareja.

- Sugiero que sea apartada del caso y retirada a una habitación de máxima seguridad – Observó Naruto con gran seriedad y buscando los ojos cómplices de los presentes. – ¿Qué opina el líder ANBU?

- Un momento – dijo Anko

- Creo que Naruto tiene razón. No podemos correr más riesgos y a su vez, ella tampoco puede correrlos – añadió Sen, a lo que Naruto le correspondió con una enorme sonrisa.

- Pero no es justo, puedo ayudar – insistía la mujer.

- Desde tu posición ya no puedes hacer nada, tu vida está en peligro en ambos sentidos. Si estás con nosotros tu pareja te matará, si vas contra nosotros, estarás en el mismo problema.

- ¿Me mataríais, tú, el pacífico Dragón?

- Ponerte en este plan ofensivo sólo conseguirá que creamos menos en ti. Lo mejor es que te retires – replicó Sen.

- Tienen razón. Shizune, acompáñala a un lugar seguro – añadió Tsunade y pidió a los ANBU que prosiguiesen con su explicación.

Mientras la mujer se retiraba abochornada, intentando conseguir el favor de Shizune, los presentes seguían atentos al relato de los dos hombres y tomaban unas nuevas tazas de té que Kakashi estaba sirviendo.

- Ibiki Morino era el estratega que ideaba todas las defensas de la Villa. Conocía a la perfección cada debilidad de su propio ejército y sabía cómo aplastarlo si era necesario. Hizo lo justo y necesario para pillar desprevenidos a los ninjas de Konoha e ideo la mejor estrategia para los ANBU Raíz. Sin embargo, no satisfecho con ello Danzo, decidió que no sería suficiente para aplastar a los ninjas de Konoha y se alió con la Lluvia – terminó de explicar el Halcón.

- Es aquí donde entran los Akatsuki y la misión de Yamato. Descubrimos que el líder de la villa de la Lluvia era un hombre llamado Pain, que a su vez, es el líder máximo de la organización Akatsuki. No sabemos porque, Akatsuki quería poseer el libro de Leyendas del Clan Ikari, por lo que Danzo decidió robarlo antes que ellos para así poder hacer un trueque. A cambio del libro, una alianza en la guerra contra Konoha. Sin embargo, al parecer el libro nunca llegó a manos de los Akatsuki, o algo así. Pero resultó que los Akatsuki igualmente estaban interesados en el demonio de nueve colas que estaba en la villa y decidieron atacar. Por suerte, Naruto se escapó de la cárcel y huyó tras Sasuke. Por otro lado tenemos la traición del sucesor de Danzo. El joven Sai al parecer iba a ser el sucesor de Danzo, pero realmente las ambiciones de Sai nada que ver tenían con las del viejo, por lo que decidió traicionarle en su lecho de muerte y decantar la guerra a favor de Konoha. Resultó que el joven Sai lo que quería era ganarse el favor de la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros y por eso huyó del lugar dejando a todos sus compañeros de Raíz a merced de los Dragones. El resto lo hizo la niebla de esta mujer. Durante los siguientes cuatro años, nos dedicamos a investigar en la guarida de Danzo y allí encontramos poco a poco algunas cosas, pero nada de mayor importancia que pudiese esclarecer el porqué del ataque. Lo único que conseguíamos era encontrar direcciones de guardias ocultas de Orochimaru que poco a poco hemos ido desmantelando. Toda esa información está en los archivos. Sin embargo, un día, de repente, una mujer con una capa de Akatsuki y el líder de éstos, apareció en la guarida de Danzo. Había una enorme reunión y querían destruir todo lo que había para que los de Konoha nunca lo encontraseis. La mujer los mató a todos sin piedad con una técnica asombrosa. Empleó todas las hojas de los árboles de los alrededores y fue cortándoles, hasta morir desangrados. Después envió todos los cuerpos al río y terminó por destrozar todos los papeles que había en la cueva. No sé que buscaba, pero, repentinamente un hombre de gafas que respondía al nombre de Kabuto, y parecía ser el médico ayudante de Orochimaru, fue perseguido por ella. El líder de la banda desapareció y nosotros sólo pudimos seguirla a ella. Llegaron a un acantilado donde se encontró con otros tantos hombres con las mismas capas y allí sucedió algo aún más paradójico. Un hombre de piel azulada con capa de Akatsuki y el renegado Uchiha Itachi, también con la capa de la organización, acabaron con ellos y secuestraron a otro miembro de su propio grupo. La mujer se dio a la fuga con el médico de gafas, mientras Itachi y su compañero se llevaron al secuestrado. Nosotros nos separemos, uno siguió a la mujer y el otro a Itachi, pero perdimos el rastro de ambos enseguida. En mi caso seguí a Itachi, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, había estado dando vueltas en círculos más de una hora tras un espejismo – concluyó la Pantera para dar paso a la parte del Halcón.

- Yo seguí a la mujer, llegué a la villa de la Lluvia y allí me costó pasar desapercibido, tanto que casi perdí el rastro. Los ninjas de aquel lugar probablemente sabían de la existencia de Akatsuki y la consideraban una organización lícita, hasta el punto de tener que hacerme pasar por un civil para evitar que me capturasen como enemigo. Cuando finalmente pude dar con ella otra vez, se había reunido con el líder de Akatsuki y otro hombre de pelo oscuro. No sé quién era, pero era muy extraño, no parecía humano y de hecho, adoptó la forma de un pájaro varias veces. Más tarde se unió al grupo un tercer hombre cubierto con una capa de arriba abajo y no pude verle el rostro, sólo vi que era de pelo rubio y algo largo, ya que le asomaba por la capucha. No iba vestido como un miembro de la organización, pero entró en la misma casa que ellos. Al rato, otros hombres, todos de pelo pelirojo y vestidos con capas de Akatsuki, entraron en la casa con una mujer en una camilla que no cesaba de gritar y estremecerse de dolor. Al abrir la puerta el líder de la organización la recibió muy preocupado y la llamó: Hermana Kushina.


	27. Capítulo 26: Historia de nos Tierra III

**CAPÍTULO 26: Historia de nuestra tierra**

**KONOHA: Asombrosas declaraciones**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 5.30h**_

_**Sala de Reuniones, Casa Hokage**_

La reunión con los infiltrados ANBU se estaba prolongando más de lo esperado. Las declaraciones que estaban narrando asombraban una y otra vez a los presentes. Sin ir más lejos, las últimas palabras del Halcón dejaron perpleja a Tsunade. Había nombrado a Kushina y la citó como hermana del líder de la Organización Akatsuki, Pain. Cabría la posibilidad de que no estuviesen hablando de la Kushina que ella conocía, madre de Naruto y que únicamente ella, Kakashi y Shizune, sabían de su existencia. Ni tan si quiera su propio hijo sabía quién era su madre y su padre. Pero no podía creerlo, necesitaba más detalles sobre la mujer para saber a ciencia cierta que hablaban de la misma persona.

- ¿Estás seguro que escuchaste Kushina? – preguntó Tsunade muy interesada.

- Totalmente. Fueron unas palabras altas y claras. Es más, pude corroborarlo incluso en los propios labios del líder Pain. Dijo textualmente 'Hermana Kushina' y de hecho me pareció una expresión fuera de lo común, parecía que lo remarcaba preocupado, dolido. – respondió el Halcón, intentando dar todos los detalles.

- ¿Recuerdas como era la mujer? – le preguntó Kakashi, intentando esclarecer más las dudas que les habían surgido a ambos, buscando con la mirada el rostro preocupado de Tsunade.

- No puede verla con claridad. Como os digo, iba tumbada en una camilla que portaban seis hombres y no dejaba de gritar y estremecerse, así que no podría decir como era su rostro, pero lo que sí es cierto es que su pelo era rojizo igual que el de Pain. Quizá no tan anaranjado, pero su tonalidad era roja y su melena larga. Además de piel pálida, como él.

- ¿Escuchaste algo más en referencia a esa mujer?

- No. Lo recordaría. De hecho, intente recabar información sobre ella, pero nunca llegué a ningún punto concreto. ¿Sabéis algo de ella?

- Ahora mismo no es un detalle relevante, pero cuando terminéis de contarlo todo, tal vez podamos esclarecer más detalles – contestó Tsunade para quitarle importancia al nombre de la mujer.

Los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros a sabiendas de que tanto el Hokage, como Tsunade querían ocultarles algo sobre esa mujer, y no tenía ningún sentido. Los murmullos se volvieron a producir en la sala y fueron interrumpidos por Shikamaru, quien sabía perfectamente que a veces había secretos que valía más guardarlos. Sin ir más lejos, él mismo estaba ocultando el de Hashirama, pero sentía tanta curiosidad por saber más cosas que no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Tú misma has dicho, nada más comenzar la reunión, que debemos poner en común todas nuestras dudas para llegar a una explicación. Creo que si sabéis algo importante acerca de Kushina deberíais decírnoslo. Quizá los demás sepamos otros detalles que puedan esclarecer más el tema.

- Es que realmente lo que sabemos a cerca de Kushina, ahora mismo, no va a variar en nada vuestro conocimiento al respecto – replicó Kakashi preocupado, pues preferían evitar tener que decir delante de Naruto quien era esa mujer.

- He leído algunas cosas de esa mujer en el libro de Leyendas Ocultas – añadió Sen, provocando que todas las miradas de la sala se dirigiesen hacia él.

- ¿Qué has leído? – inquirió Tsunade impaciente.

- No es justo. Antes de que Sen diga lo que sabe, Kakashi y tú deberíais contar lo que sabéis vosotros – insistió Shikamaru astuto. Tsunade miró a Kakashi, ambos se fijaron a su vez a Naruto y volviéndose, Kakashi le dio permiso a la mujer para contar la verdad.

- Su nombre completo es Kushina Uzumaki – los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos – Ella es la madre de Naruto. Cuando yo era más joven, antes de nacer Naruto, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, cuando aún estaba embarazada de él. Antes del parto desapareció y nunca más volvimos a saber nada de ella. Tiempo después, Naruto quedó huérfano y vivió a cargo del Tercer Hokage. Eso es todo lo que sabemos – terminó Tsunade.

- Lo que nos sorprende, no es sólo el hecho de que esté viva, porque la dábamos por muerta, si no que el Halcón afirme con rotundidad que es hermana de Pain. El padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze, el Cuarto Hokage, no tendría mucho sentido que se codease con la hermana de Pain – explicó Kakashi, preocupado por las posibles reacciones de Naruto, quien había quedado petrificado ante las declaraciones de sus maestros.

- Minato no es el padre de Naruto – aclaró Sen.

De repente la sala se volvió a quedar petrificada y comenzaron los murmullos. Los presentes miraban a Sen esperando más explicaciones, más respuestas. Naruto quedó cabizbajo, cada vez más preocupado.

- Es cierto – añadió Tsunade.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Quién es el padre? – preguntó perplejo el propio Kakashi – Minato era mi maestro, él siempre me habló de su futuro hijo e incluso conocí a su esposa Kushina.

- Kaede Masato, él es el verdadero padre de Naruto – dijo Sen.

- ¿Eso lo has leído en el libro? – preguntó Shikamaru sorprendido por todas las declaraciones que se estaban sucediendo.

- No. Kaede Masato trabajaba con mi padre antes de que lo matase. Iba y venía a mi casa con bastante frecuencia, cuando vivía en Nagoya con mi padre. Él me odiaba y me detestaba, y siempre que venía a casa cuando mi padre no estaba, me explicaba historias de su hijo Naruto. Me hablaba de que a diferencia de los dragones, su hijo sí que era el verdadero rey, descendiente de una gran familia de hechiceros Sovaz. Me recordaba cada instante que los dragones no éramos más que sus sirvientes y que yo era la mula de paseo de su hijo Naruto, y que lo único que tenía de imperial era el nombre.

- ¿Entendías de que te hablaba aquel hombre? – le preguntó Tsunade con sumo cuidado, pues sabía que la vida que Kaede le dio había sido horrenda, el propio Kaede le contó a ella con detalle las vejaciones que le había hecho sufrir a Sen cuando sólo era un niño.

- No. Cuando yo era pequeño no sabía nada de este mundo ni de su existencia. Ni si quiera sabía que yo era un dragón. Sabía que era diferente, que en mi albergaba algún poder extraño. Veía cosas que los demás niños no veían e incluso mi cuerpo soportaba con bastante facilidad las constantes palizas que Kaede me daba. Cualquier otro niño hubiese muerto en la segunda.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó Kakashi asombrado por el tema de las palizas.

- No quiero hablar de ello. Prefiero dejar ese tema en el pasado – y aquella respuesta de Sen fue suficiente para que todos los presentes comprendiesen el grado de dolor que aquel hombre le había infringido.

Naruto se repudiaba a su mismo por momentos. Los relatos que estaba escuchando le atormentaban. Su madre era una traidora hermana del hombre más buscado del país y su padre un desgraciado pederasta y maltratador que había abusado de un niño pequeño, haciéndole la vida imposible. Se ponía en el lugar de Sen, intentaba ser empático y lo único que se le podía ocurrir era que Sen le odiase. Debía odiarle, era lo mínimo que se merecía. Pero estaba equivocado. Sen nunca odiaría a Naruto por una cosa así, pues él no tenía la culpa de nada, ni tan si quiera de ser el hijo de semejante desgraciado.

De repente, cuando aún todos estaban mustios por las historias contadas, Shikamaru vio la luz al final del túnel.

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¡Ya sé porqué estamos en guerra! – vocifero el joven Nara – Cuando nació Naruto, Minato se enteró de que no era hijo suyo. Entonces, aprovechando la aparición del Kyuubi, para devolverle la jugada a Kushina, Minato selló la maldición del zorro en el hijo de Kaede y ella. Entonces, Kaede y Kushina se cabrearon un montón, Kushina se lo contó a su hermano y así es como llegamos a la guerra. Y por eso quieren a Naruto, claro, para recuperar a su hijo.

- No suena tan mal – dijo uno de los ANBU, que no quedó muy satisfecho con la explicación.

- Bueno, es un poco retorcido, pero quizás… – añadió la Pantera meneando la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo.

- No cabe la posibilidad de que así sea – atajó Kakashi.

- No, lo cierto es que no – dijo Sen, confirmando las palabras del Hokage.

- ¿Por qué? – Shikamaru estaba muy satisfecho con su idea, quería saber en qué fallaba.

- Hay que recordar que Minato no salvó a la Villa, la atacó – dijo Sen, que de repente causó el desacuerdo en toda la sala.

- ¡Hala! Venga ya, ¿pero qué estás diciendo? – murmuraban sus propios compañeros de equipo.

- Mi madre murió porque intentó desmantelar el plan que Minato quería llevar a cabo sobre Konoha. No sé aún de que plan se trataba, no encuentro las respuestas en el libro, pero podré encontrarlas si me veo cara a cara con Minato.

- ¡¿Qué?! – fue una pregunta casi común de los presentes – ¿Insinúas que Minato no murió sellando al Zorro?

- No. No lo insinúo, lo afirmo. De hecho, el Halcón vio con sus propios ojos a Minato, el mismo lo ha relatado antes, sólo que no pudo darse cuenta de que era él.

- ¿Cuándo lo he dicho? – preguntó anonadado el ANBU.

- Dijiste que un hombre encapuchado rubio de pelo lacio y largo entró en la misma casa donde estaba Pain. Ese es él.

- Pudiera ser, pero pudiera ser también que no ¿Tienes pruebas de que está vivo?

- Me lo ha dicho la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros – afirmó Sen.

- ¿Y es eso una prueba fehaciente de que lo está? – preguntó Sasuke.

- ¿Crees en tus técnicas? ¿Crees en lo que ves con el Sharingan? ¿Crees en que el genjutsu existe y puedes dominar la mente de tu adversario? – insistía Sen.

- Claro, ¿pero qué tengo que ver yo contigo?

- El Hirovugan, que son mis ojos, el Sharingan y el Byakugan, no son más que los ojos de dragones legendarios. Maldiciones que se han conformado durante el paso de los años sobre vuestros antepasados y que se han convertido en técnicas en la actualidad. Si tus ojos o los de los Hyuuga te parecen fantásticos, los míos no van a ser menos. Creo en el Hirovugan y en todo lo que puedo ver con ellos. Sólo con estos ojos puede leer el libro de Leyendas y en él puedo leer el pasado e incluso el presente. Sólo con estos ojos puedo ver a los muertos, a sus almas, sus pecados y los motivos por los que no se han podido marchar de este mundo. Creo en mi madre y en lo que vivió, y si ella me dice que Minato la mató y que sigue vivo, es que es cierto.

- Vale, vale… aunque yo no creo en mi familia – dijo Sasuke.

- Porque no la tienes – replicó Sakura enfurecida con la actitud del Uchiha hacia Sen.

- Yo tampoco la tengo, mi madre está muerta, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea verdad. Son parte de mis poderes poder leer las mentes de los demás. La dama de los dragones oscuros es un alma en pena, no puedes mantener una conversación de viva voz con ella, hay que leer sus memorias, sus últimos pensamientos. Ella dejó unos mensajes inscritos en su cerebro que se suceden y que fueron transmitidos a mi persona. Pude verla morir y de hecho, casi todas las noches la veo morir. Incluso cuando entro en el castillo revivo su dolor, una y otra vez, ahora más tenue. Y es que se nos agota el tiempo. Murió quemada a manos de Minato y lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

- ¿Cómo puede morir un dragón devorado por las llamas? – le increpó Sasuke, que no podía evitar sentirse incómodo con la presencia de Sen cercano a Sakura.

- Mi madre no era un dragón de fuego, era un dragón de agua y tierra. Sus puntos fuertes eran el hielo y el viento, pero no podía hacer nada contra el fuego.

- Tu madre era una gran mujer, la liberaremos de la maldición de los Dragones Oscuros. Aún estamos a tiempo – dijo Shikamaru, entusiasmado e intentando dar palabras de ánimo y apoyo a Sen – encontraremos los motivos por los cuales la asesinó y entenderemos el porqué de la guerra.

Y tras las últimas palabras del joven Nara, Kakashi invitó a los presentes a hacer un descanso y tomar un desayuno.

Sen se marchó con el Hokage y Tsunade para continuar debatiendo el tema de Kushina y Kaede. En el libro de leyendas Ocultas había leído algunas cosas referentes a ellos que tal vez podrían ser trascendentes para entender toda la historia. Por otro lado, no era lo único que había podido leer, también encontró diversos pasajes que hablaban de la vida de los Uchiha y que no tenían relación alguna con la historia de Kushina, pero él estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano llegaría el cabo que ataría ambas historias.

_**22 de Enero 2014, 8.30h**_

_**Bar Anbu**_

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, tomaban un fuerte desayuno en el Bar Anbu, donde se había reunido también el equipo de Sen y los Anbu infiltrados. La conversación se estaba poniendo tensa para algunos:

- Oye Sakura, ¿qué os ha pasado antes a Sen y a ti, que habéis llegado tan tarde? – le preguntó Shikamaru sin ánimos de ofenderle, pero ella no pudo evitar echarle una mirada asesina que le petrificó.

- No quiero sonar estúpida, pero, no es asunto vuestro.

- ¿Estabais juntos? – insistió Sasuke.

- No creo que tengas ningún derecho a hacerme esa pregunta – replicó ella dolida con el Uchiha.

- Sakurita-chan, ya nunca vienes con nosotros. Te pasas las horas muertas con ese bicho raro. ¿No nos echas de menos? – inquirió Naruto, provocando la ira de la joven.

- En absoluto, no os echo de menos. Y no es ningún bicho raro. Precisamente tú deberías ser el último en juzgarle, no estás en posición de hacerlo. Y me paso las horas con él, porque los últimos seis años de mi vida los he pasado con él, noche y día, y quiero que sean también los seis siguientes, y todos los que tengan que venir.

- Te guste o no, somos el grupo 7 y tendrás que estar con nosotros. Ese animal no podrá darte nunca lo que buscas. No es humano, empieza a olvidarte de él y vuelve al mundo real, va siendo hora de madurar – replicó Sasuke.

- ¡Es más humano de lo que tú serás en toda tu vida! – Replicó la joven exasperada y acto seguido salió del Bar, seguida de Shikamaru. Y aún a pocos metros del lugar, siguió vociferando: - ¡Desgraciado! ¿Qué se habrá creído? Nos ha dado una vida horrible. Toda la adolescencia llorando por él, intentando salvarle, nos ha repudiado, nos ha tratado como escoria, nunca ha tenido más ojos que para él mismo y su penosa venganza, y ahora vienen con exigencias, reclamando algo que no es suyo. No soy un objeto que pueda poseer. Asqueroso, cerdo, maldito estúpido, le odio con toda mi alma. No quiero verle más, no quiero verle.

- Ya está Sakura, cálmate – Shikamaru la agarró fuerte entre sus brazos, intentando sosegarla, mientras besaba su cabeza con suavidad. – Olvídale, haz como si no estuviese, no le escuches, no le mires. Sen está contigo y te quiere, se le nota, ves a por él.

- Estamos juntos, Shikamaru. Juntos y parar siempre – le respondió mirándole a los ojos, dejándole anonadado.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú y Sen habéis…?

- Sí. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Él me ama y yo le deseo, no puedo ser más feliz, Shika, no puedo serlo – y la chica se abrazó a su amigo con fuerza.

_**22 de Enero 2014, 8.30h**_

_**Despacho del Hokage**_

Al mismo tiempo, en el despacho del Hokage, éste, Tsunade y Sen, debatían las visiones y lecturas que habían tenido con el libro de Leyendas Ocultas.

- Creo que no debemos perder más tiempo. Aunque la información de los Anbu infiltrados es valiosa, ya la he leído toda con el Hirovugan y no hay nada que nos pueda ayudar a esclarecer más dudas. Mientras nosotros damos vueltas a este tema, el enemigo sigue avanzando. Necesitas que esos túneles estén libres, y también el mapa de fronteras de Konoha. Nuestro equipo Anbu debería seguir adelante con la misión. – explicaba Sen a los presentes.

- Sí, opino lo mismo. De hecho te lo iba a comunicar ahora, que tú y tu equipo siguieseis ahora temprano con las misiones que tenéis a medias. Es importante fortalecernos antes de que el enemigo vuelva. Y lo peor es que está cerca – añadió Kakashi tras la intervención del Dragón.

- Quiero encontrar a ese clan de lobos antes de que el enemigo esté tras nuestros talones. En el libro no deja de hablar de ellos y del clan Uchiha. Tengo que encontrarles, saben más cosas de las que podamos encontrar interrogándoles. Ellos sabrán a quien nos enfrentamos realmente.

- Los lobos son peligrosos, ¿lo sabes Sen? – inquirió Tsunade, cortando la explicación del joven – No es un clan humano, sino de legendarias bestias. Nunca se ha tenido relación con ellos, ni ningún humano ha sido capaz de colarse en sus filas. Ellos tienen su territorio y se mueven por libre, no aceptarán un intruso así como así.

- No soy humano. Ya hablé de este tema con Sakura. Mirad, si en el libro habla de ellos es porque un Dragón ya ha estado con ellos y lo dejó escrito en el libro mediante sus sueños. Estoy seguro de que fue mi madre.

- ¿Y cómo piensas comunicarte con ellos? Son animales salvajes, no hablan. – preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad

- Encontraré la manera, es lo que menos me preocupa. De animal a animal, sólo bastan las miradas para entenderse. No sé porqué estás tan sorprendido, Hokage-sama. Tu padre estuvo cerca de ellos, por eso le llamaban el colmillo blanco. El supo entablar relaciones con ellos – repentinamente, Kakashi se levantó de sus aposentos y se giró a mirar por las ventanas.

- Sí, y mira donde está ahora mi padre. Pagó un precio por estar con ellos.

- No sé cómo murió tu padre.

- Pagó el precio de abusar de confianza, como bien te ha dicho Tsunade, "no son más que animales salvajes".

- Tal vez ese es el error que cometió, tratarles como tal. – Kakashi se giró desafiante hacia Sen y éste le mantuvo la mirada.

- ¿Quieres decir que mi padre se lo merecía?

- No, no he dicho eso, pero si es lo que quieres creer… he dicho que si los trató como animales, tuvo lo que pedía a gritos, sólo eso.

- Márchate.

- Hokage… – siseó Tsunade.

- Cállate Tsunade. Márchate de mi vista ahora mismo, dragón. – Y Sen abandonó la sala sin rechistar.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? No lo decía con maldad. Le necesitamos si no queremos morir.

- Que se pudra – los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron de par en par, y sin mediar más palabra con él, se marchó también.

No estaba de acuerdo en absoluto con las decisiones que estaba tomando Kakashi. Por momentos creía que el cargo le quedaba grande. Hacía escaso tiempo que le había dado el trono y ella pensaba que era el más apropiado, incluso que lo haría mejor que ella, pero se habían dado varios detalles por los que comenzaba a dudar de su decisión. Kakashi no parecía un hombre que se fuese a corromper por el poder, pero estaba claro que las últimas decisiones que había tomado, estaban condicionadas a su odio hacia el dragón. Ella no sabía que Hatake tuviese ningún problema con los dragones, pero cabía la posibilidad de que alguien en su familia sufriese algún percance y por eso ahora se encontraban en ésta situación tan tensa. Parecía que le molestaba la presencia de Sen, que quería quitárselo de encima. Sin embargo, Tsunade sabía que era inútil, le necesitaban, aunque no quisiesen admitirlo, sin él no podrían hacer nada.

Iba en busca de Jiraiya. Necesitaba contarle lo que había ocurrido con el Hokage y buscar alguna solución, no sólo para Konoha, también para ayudar al propio Kakashi, pues estaba segura que en breve se arrepentiría de lo que había sucedido con el Dragón Imperial. No era propio de él reaccionar de esa manera, pero ya no querría hablar con ella del tema. Quizá Jiraiya fuese la persona más indicada para solucionarlo.

De camino, pasó por la Sala de reuniones donde habían estado desarrollando el interrogatorio. Allí volvían a estar todos los invitados, menos el Hokage. Avisó a los presentes de que ella se marchaba y dejó a Shikamaru a la cabeza de la investigación. En ese mismo momento, el grupo Anbu y Sen, aprovecharon para notificar que ellos también abandonaban la reunión para terminar las misiones de asentamiento del terreno.

Cuando Tsunade se encontró finalmente con el viejo Senin, ésta le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido, no sólo en esta reunión, también en anteriores encuentros en los cuales Kakashi se había mostrado reacio a las propuestas del Dragón. Ella no podía estar presente en todas las reuniones que mantenía con Sen, pero era cierto que éste trataba al Hokage con mayor respeto del que había empleado hacia ella, lo que parecía ser síntoma de la distancia que había entre ambos. Al fin y al cabo, como líder Anbu de Konoha era la mano derecha del Hokage, aunque a ella no le daba esa sensación. Prefirió consultar con Jirariya toda la historia, quizá sin darse cuenta, ella misma le estaba sobreprotegiendo por todo lo que había ocurrido con él, por ser su tutelado, por ser el hijo que nunca tuvo. Sin embargo, cuando el compañero de la mujer escuchó todos los detalles de la trama, llegó a la misma conclusión que ella. Probablemente Kakashi tenía un problema de fondo con los dragones que nunca había contado y sin ser consciente, trataba de aquella manera a Sen. Además, debían tener en cuenta que el ojo derecho del Hokage era su alumno Sasuke Uchiha, momentáneamente, enemigo de Sen. No era justificación para las actitudes del señor Hatake, pero tampoco debían acribillarle por algo así. Tenía fácil solución.

Jiraiya se dirigió al despacho del Hokage para hablar con éste acerca del tema e intentar ayudarle en la medida de lo posible. A la llegada del viejo se mostró receptivo, pero en el momento que hizo referencia al tema de la familia Ikari se puso a la defensiva. Finalmente, tras entablar una larga conversación, Jiraiya consiguió llegar al fondo del problema. Realmente no estaba enfadado con el Dragón, ni tan si quiera con la familia Ikari, ni con el propio Sen. Kakashi estaba angustiado por la situación que se avecinaba. Se veía incapaz de solucionarlo y sólo notaba que dependía de los demás. Se sentía un Hokage inútil. Durante el exilio de Tsunade, cuando los Hyuuga le pusieron a la cabeza de Konoha, siempre se había sentido una marioneta guiada por el clan de los ojos blancos. Ahora, después de haber estabilizado la situación en la Villa y de lograr revalidar su título, sentía que dependía constantemente del equipo Anbu de Sen y de él. Ya no era el mismo ninja que había sido época atrás, cuando era él quien solucionaba las misiones, cuando era él el que se movía hasta el conflicto. Ahora tomaba las decisiones desde una habitación, encerrado y custodiado por una escolta que vigilaba que siguiese con vida. Relegado a un segundo lugar desde el punto de vista de un ninja. Sen era quien cumplía con el trabajo que Kakashi siempre había desempeñado, el que se llevaba todos los méritos y logros de las misiones. Quería volver a ser el que era, pero sabía que era imposible y más desde aquella silla. A cualquier otro le parecería el lugar más idóneo para pasar el resto de los días, pero para Kakashi era una tortura. Sin embargo, no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo tal y como era.

Jiraiya se dio cuenta de la situación y comprendía al Hokage. El también lo sufría a su manera: la edad, el hacerse mayor, le relegaba a un puesto secundario en todas las batallas. Aunque siguiese siendo el mejor Sennin, ya no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias y no podía ayudar como lo habría hecho en el pasado. Compartió con Kakashi sus vivencias, su punto de vista, sus sentimientos encontrados ante la situación que vivían, y éste le comprendió. El Hokage se dio cuenta de que había sido estúpido y que el joven Sen no merecía aquellas reacciones por parte de su superior. Decidió tomar un descanso lejos de la gente, para ir a visitar la tumba de su padre y reflexionar sobre su posición, acerca de las decisiones que tomaría a partir de ahora. Se despidió de Jiraiya y abandonó el despacho; el viejo aprovechó para buscar a Tsunade y comunicarle lo que había hablado con el Hokage.

_**22 de Enero 2014, 10.30h**_

_**Sala de Reuniones, Casa del Hokage**_

Shikamaru, los miembros del antiguo equipo 7 y los Anbu infiltrados, seguían mantenido la reunión que había empezado la pasada madrugada. Aún quedaban muchas vivencias que contar de los últimos años, no sólo relacionadas con el tema de Akatsuki, también con las guaridas de Orochimaru, Danzo, los Anbu Raíz y el exiliado Sai.

Sakura se mostró muy interesada cuando la pantera relató los detalles de la persecución de Sai y Ai Haruno, su madre. Era la primera noticia que tenía de que su madre seguía viva, aún en el exilio con el joven líder de la antigua Raíz. Por los detalles que narraban ambos Anbu, parecía que su madre vivía feliz y que Sai la protegía en cuerpo y alma, así que se sentía más tranquila; al igual que la Pantera y el Halcón, la joven Haruno creía que Sai no era un ser despiadado, ni tan si quiera creía que tuviese que ser capturado por Konoha. Estaba segura de que tenía motivos para haberse exiliado y aún más, confiaba en sus acciones y decisiones, y creía que tarde o temprano esas decisiones ayudarían a la Villa en algo.

Naruto y Sasuke, mientras tanto, investigaban los archivos que se habían recopilado en los últimos años. En varios archivos encontró información de su hermano Itachi, y con suma cautela, tomaba nota de cada una de las informaciones que leía acerca del tema. El Sharingan era el instrumento más apropiado para copiar información sin que nadie se pudiese percatar. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto hacía algo semejante con la información que encontraba de Akatsuki. Sabía de antemano que eran peligrosos, lo había sufrido desde su adolescencia, pues le perseguían por ser portador del Kyubi y habían hecho lo propio con su amigo Gaara de la Arena. Ahora, a sabiendas de la posible relación que podía tener su madre 'Kushina' y su padre 'Kaede' con la organización, quería saber más información. No sabía nada de sus padres, daba igual que nombre hubiesen dicho porque para él iban a ser igualmente unos desconocidos. Sin embargo, al principio cuando escuchó el nombre de Minato Namikaze, se sintió completo. El pensar que su padre había sido el 4º Hokage le llenaba de orgullo y le hacía sentirse más capaz de conseguir el título de Kage. Pero tras escuchar las historias de Sen, corroboradas por Tsunade, acerca de Yondaime, retratándole como el asesino de su madre, Yui Ikari, y como el traidor de Konoha, su sentimiento fue totalmente contrario. Una vez más, sintió alivio al oír que ese no era su padre, si no un tal Kaede Masato, pero la alegría duró poco otra vez, si Minato había sido un asesino, Kaede fue un maltratador, sea como fuere, su familia, sus genes, carne de su carne, eran todos unos desgraciados, y Naruto se sentía dolido por ello. Quería enmendarlo, ayudar a Sen y demostrarle que él no era de esa calaña, que no estaba hecho de la misma pasta que sus padres y que los repudiaba. Concluyó que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería acabando con Kaede. Debía matarle con sus propias manos, pero para ello necesitaba información; los dos estaban inmersos en los archivos y documentos que los Anbu Infiltrados les habían facilitado, tanto que habían descuidado la reunión, perdiendo el hilo de los relatos que contaban.

Cuando los Anbu terminaron de explicar todos los detalles que recordaban, Sakura y Shikamaru procedieron a preguntarles todas las dudas que les habían surgido. No tenían respuesta para todas, pero en la mayor parte de los casos, matizaban los datos, ayudándoles a comprender mejor la situación.

Después de varias horas de reunión, casi tocaba la hora de comer. Shikamaru decidió hacer un paro para finalizar la reunión y sacar conclusiones de toda la información recabada.

-Hace más de un par de horas que el equipo Anbu de Sen se marchó a terminar las misiones de recuperación del terreno que tenían asignadas. En todo este tiempo hemos llegado al fondo de nuestras cuestiones y la Pantera y el Halcón han terminado de narrar sus vivencias. Aún nos quedan muchos archivos por revisar, que quizá puedan ser trascendentes, sin embargo, no tenemos más tiempo que perder. Debemos sacar algunas conclusiones de las explicaciones que hemos escuchado hasta el momento. Hagamos un debate corto, donde cada uno de nosotros exponga lo que cree que ha pasado o lo que considera más importante. Pongamos en común nuestra visión de los hechos y nuestra información, tal vez así tengamos un nuevo camino por donde seguir. – Los presentes hacían memoria, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que Shikamaru decidió que él debería llevar la iniciativa. – Está bien, comienzo yo. – Danzo y los Anbu Raíz iniciaron la guerra civil de Konoha para hacerse con el poder de la villa. Sin embargo, creyó que sólo no podría conseguirlo y pidió ayuda a los de la Lluvia para aplastar a Konoha. Ahí se inició un conflicto entre Villas que perdura hasta día de hoy.

- Los Akatsuki han aprovechado el pretexto de la guerra en Konoha para aplastarla y hacerse con el poder. Han intentado hacerse con el Kyubi y también con el Dragón Imperial, pero en ambas ocasiones sus misiones fueron fallidas. Seguirán atacándonos mientras no consigan su objetivo. La historia de Danzo ya tiene final. Sea lo que sea lo que le movió a atentar contra su propio pueblo, ya no tiene razón de ser. La niebla y los dragones Oscuros terminaron con él y con su equipo Raíz, y su único sucesor lo traicionó en su lecho de muerte, posicionándose departe de Konoha. Por otro lado tenemos a Akatsuki dividida en dos, el líder Pain y el líder Itachi. Los objetivos de Pain son el Kyubi. Probablemente los de Itachi sean el Dragón Imperial, aunque no lo sabemos – concluyó Sasuke, sin esperar que los demás estuviesen de acuerdo con su visión de los hechos.

- Creo que el Uchiha es el que más se aproxima a nuestra visión de los hechos – dijo la Pantera, buscando la mirada cómplice del Halcón, quien asentía con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. – Aunque el tema de Itachi y Kisame siempre nos ha dejado un poco anonadados. No sabemos exactamente que se traen entre manos esos dos, pero actúan por libre, y han acabado con media Akatsuki. Está claro que sigue siendo un exiliado de nuestra Villa, pero se puede decir que hasta el momento nos ha ayudado aniquilando a nuestros enemigos, aunque sea de forma involuntaria. No tenemos información suficiente para poder juzgar sus actos, ni predecir sus planes.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke – aclaró Naruto. – Como vosotros, también estoy perplejo con Itachi. Recuerdo que hace un par de años, Deidara y Sasori, dos miembros de Akatsuki, nos atacaron por sorpresa en las llanuras del clan Sahori. No había escapatoria posible, únicamente el enfrentamiento cara a cara. En aquella ocasión nos habíamos encontrado con Sai y la señora Haruno de cara. Me acuerdo perfectamente de todo, porque mantuve una larga conversación con Ai. Al llegar los Akatsuki, Sai se alejó para poner a salvo a la señora Haruno y nunca más les volvimos a ver. Sin embargo ocurrió algo muy raro. En un instante estábamos luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con ambos Akatsuki y al siguiente, ya estaban muertos y habían sido derrotados. En ese momento se presentó ante nosotros el hermano de Sasuke, y recuerdo que le susurró algo al oído que no pude escuchar. Es extraño, pero, aquello lo interpreté como una ayuda y no como una ofensiva. Es como si Itachi hubiese estado tras nosotros, guardándonos las espaldas. En cualquier caso, entiendo que no es de fiar y que debemos seguir tratándole como si fuese nuestro enemigo, está claro que podría ser una trampa. Pero bueno, hago el apunte para que sepáis que no sois los únicos que habéis notado una actitud extraña del Uchiha.

- ¿Qué te dijo Itachi, Sasuke? – preguntó la Pantera.

- Nada trascendente. Me preguntó si me encontraba bien, pero nunca le vi el rostro. Supe que era él por su voz.

- Creo que debemos remontarnos más atrás en la historia para entender todos estos conflictos. Estoy segura de que Sasuke está bien encaminado en su conclusión, pero hay más detalles – explicó Sakura mirando a Shikamaru.

- Cuéntanos, algunos de ellos los has vivido en persona y otros, imagino, te los habrá explicado Sen del libro de Leyendas, ¿no es así? – le pregunto el joven Nara.

- Hace más de seis años que comenzó esta pesadilla para mí. Entonces, aún no habíamos entrado en el Bosque Milenario, ni tan si quiera sabía de la existencia de Sen. Por aquella época, Naruto y yo, habíamos conseguido que Sasuke volviese a la Villa, aunque estaba muy enfermo. Cuando Sen le vio, curó su enfermedad y pudo volver a ser libre; entonces, mi madre y mi padre también se llevaban bien, o eso creía yo. Regentaban el Hostal de mi familia. Fue allí donde empezó todo este conflicto. Unos reporteros se hospedaban en las habitaciones de la primera planta. Habían viajado hasta Konoha desde Tokyo, con la intención de hacer un reportaje sobre la ciudad, la Villa y los Países colindantes, o eso decían. No sé qué es lo que pasó, pero parece que tenían en su posesión el Cofre de los Dragones Oscuros y el Libro de Leyendas del Clan Ikari. Aún no entiendo cómo llegó hasta ellos, pero lo tenían ambas cosas.

Los demás escuchaban atentos el relato que Sakura contaba, pues ellos no habían vivido nada de eso y tal vez podrían entender algún detalle más perdido en el camino. Tampoco podían ayudarla a saber cómo poseían aquel Cofre y Libro porque ellos no los habían visto en la vida, ni tan si quiera oyeron hablar de ellos hasta hace relativamente poco. La joven Haruno proseguía con la explicación, intentando ser lo más escueta posible; les contó que la misma noche que su madre desapareció y que ella partió hacia el Bosque Milenario, el equipo de Sai secuestró a los reporteros y recogió el Cofre para entregárselo a Danzo. Paradójicamente, aquel cofre era una réplica falsa que los propios Dragones Oscuros que se mantenían en su interior crearon. Así que Danzo nunca pudo tener en su poder ni dicho Cofre, ni el Libro, que finalmente, acabó en manos de su dueño, Hikaru Sen Ikari. Los años que transcurrieron en el interior del Bosque mágico no pudo saber que ocurría en el exterior ni qué relación podía tener con la guerra, pero a la salida, volvieron a un mundo donde Konoha estaba prácticamente destruida. Recordaba que antes de marchar, Tsunade les apremió para que fuesen rápidos hacia el Valle Ikari. No sabía a ciencia cierta los motivos, pero estaba segura de que una guerra les pisaba los talones. Los Akatsuki, concretamente el Líder Pain, ya había visitado la Villa con anterioridad y había amenazado con atacar. Aquel mismo día que partieron, la atmósfera de Konoha se tiñó de un manto de nubes más propias de la Villa de la Lluvia. A la salida, los Dragones Oscuros estaban esperando a Sen para terminar con la guerra. Debían ser sellados en el Cofre, para atrapar en él las almas de los impostores y los enemigos. Fue rápido y conciso. Bastaron unos segundos para que todo terminase. Pero quedaba la época de postguerra. Durante todo es ese tiempo, vio a Sen recopilar cientos de historias del Libro de Leyendas que hablaban de un clan de Lobos y del clan Uchiha. Algunas, aunque muy pocas, habían hecho referencia a Kushina y los miembros de Akatsuki. Pero en su gran mayoría las leyendas trataban del pasado, antes de la fundación de las Villas. Sobre todo del antiguo Shogun, Daisuke Nakano, el tirano más cruel que había gobernado la Isla de Hokkaido. El hombre que invadió el Bosque Milenario con sus secuaces Uchiha y Hyuuga, el humano que acabó con la vida tranquila de las Irva y los Sovaz, y que acabó con la hegemonía de los Dragones, el único capaz de romper el equilibrio que existía, para convertirlo en las naciones conflictivas que eran ahora. Sea como fuere, ni Sen ni Sakura habían sido capaces de atar los cabos de todas esas historias. Estaban seguros que en ellas estaban las respuestas y probablemente las conclusiones de Sasuke no eran erróneas y se aproximaban a la verdad, pero no sabían cómo se había llegado hasta ese conflicto. Para acabar con él, no bastaría con desmantelar Akatsuki. Detrás estaba el Sovaz Kaede Masato y las nueve bestias, llenas de odio y rencor. Y probablemente no se detendría hasta conseguir acabar con la raza humana y someter a los dragones. Hoy sería Kaede Masato pero, probablemente meses después volvería otro Sovaz y la historia se repetiría una y otra vez.

- Creo que lo que debemos plantearnos ahora mismo es que pasa con Kushina – concluyó Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el Hacón, sorprendido de que se volviese a hablar de esa mujer, cuando el propio Hokage había descartado su importancia en todo el asunto.

- Partimos de la información que tenemos de ella. No sabemos hasta qué punto es verídica, pero es en lo que tenemos que confiar ahora. – se explicó la joven dando un rodeo con la mirada, esperando un asentimiento por parte de los demás.

- Sabemos que Kushina es la hermana de Pain, según el Halcón. También sabemos que era la novia de Minato Namikaze, el 4º Hokage Yondaime y que esperaba un hijo con él, según Kakashi. Y además sabemos que el padre de ese hijo no era Minato, si no Kaede Masato, según Sen y Tsunade. De aquí podemos sacar un triángulo que, como Shikamaru ha planteado antes, quizá tenga algo que ver con la guerra. – concretó Sasuke punto por punto, para aclarar toda la información que sabían.

- Entonces, nuestra conclusión después de esta reunión es que nuestro enemigo es un triángulo formado por Kushina, Kaede y Minato. Bien, es hora de indagar en el pasado. Las hermanas Sahori tiene un archivo inmenso de información sobre Konoha y todos sus ninjas. Allí podremos encontrar más datos que quizá nos ayuden a saber más cosas de ellos. El equipo 7 será el encargado de terminar con estos archivos y de velar por la seguridad de la Villa. Shizune y yo iremos a visitar ese archivo. El Halcón y la Pantera, es mejor que se queden por aquí a descansar, mientras esperan nuevas órdenes del Hokage. Si acaso, que os acompañen a vosotros. – les ordenó Shikamaru, al tiempo que suspendía la reunión.

Cada uno de ellos acató sus órdenes y se puso en marcha lo antes posible. Era necesario tener toda la información a mano para poder enfrentarse cara a cara con sus enemigos. Mientras el equipo Anbu de Sen y éste terminaban con sus misiones, los demás pondrían a punto la siguiente. Cuando el Hokage regresara a su puesto de trabajo, tendría sobre la mesa un informe completo de la personalidad de Minato y todos los detalles que podrían haber encontrado de su mujer, Kushina, y el amante de ésta, Kaede Masato.

_**22 de Enero 2014, 11.30h**_

_**Túneles Subterráneos de Konoha**_

Bajo el suelo de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja se extendían amplios túneles que conectaban todas las casas de los principales clanes y algunos de los edificios más emblemáticos. Esos mismos pasadizos llevaban a salidas exteriores, más allá de la frontera de Konoha, conectados a campos o Bosques custodiados por ninjas de la Hoja. En el pasado se habían empleado como vías de comunicación secreta o lugares de protección en épocas de mal tiempo. Pero en los últimos años habían sido usados más bien como vías de escape ante posibles revueltas o guerras. Durante el último conflicto, el enemigo se había hecho con algunos de los túneles y los había tapiado en su beneficio para acorralar a los civiles y utilizarlos como rehenes. Ahora, el equipo Anbu liderado por el Leopardo, era el encargado de retomar el mando sobre estos y destruir las tapias que rompían el paso.

Durante la intromisión en estos, se encontraron con algunos obstáculos que más o menos pudieron esquivar, pero había un punto hacia el norte de la Villa que aún no habían logrado cruzar. Después de terminar con los demás pasillos, se dirigían hacia el punto negro de los túneles.

- Líder, hemos llegado al punto. No hay tapia aparentemente, pero algún tipo de energía nos detiene el paso – dijo el Búho al Leopardo.

- ¿Cuál es la temperatura? – inquirió el líder.

- 5º y descendiendo. Si me aproximó hasta la puerta invisible que nos bloquea, descendemos a 7º bajo cero y bajando.

- Que extraño… ¿qué creéis que puede ser? – preguntó otro de los Anbu del equipo – Casi parece una técnica de contención, ¿no?

- Tiene toda la pinta… pero… ¿quién ha podido dejar una técnica de este tipo prolongada tanto tiempo? Estas técnicas se rompen cuando el creador se aleja demasiado, muere o con un paso de tiempo prolongado – replicó el Búho, dándole al líder el detalle necesario para entender lo que sucedía.

- En ese caso estamos en un problema – dijo el Leopardo.

- ¿Por qué, líder? – inquirieron los demás casi al unísono.

- Sea quien sea el creador de esta técnica, está cerca y sabe que estamos aquí ¡Es una trampa!

Súbitamente, el techo del túnel que había tras ellos se hundió, dejándoles atrapados entre la tapia invisible de hielo y las runas. Los cinco Anbu saltaron al exterior casi de inmediato porque el ataque sería inminente. Ya en el exterior, la temperatura ambiental había cambiado súbitamente y pasaron de un frío casi polar al calor más infernal. Fuese quien fuese su enemigo, no era un ninja común, controlaba las técnicas de la naturaleza y eso le hacía casi invencible para ellos. El calor sofocante no les dejaba actuar al cien por cien de sus posibilidades, sus habilidades se veían mermadas y no eran capaces de localizar a su enemigo. Entre tanto desconcierto, los miembros del equipo se replegaron para formar un círculo de protección. De repente, unas pequeñas bolas de fuego comenzaron a rodearles, provenientes de los árboles de alrededor. Parecía como si hubiese más de un enemigo. Las bolas de fuego comenzaron a dibujar una circunferencia en el suelo que terminó por atarse y atrapar en el interior a los Anbu. Justo en el momento en el que decidieron saltar al exterior, una enorme jaula de llamas se conformo a su alrededor. El calor era soporífero, hasta el punto de comenzar a quemar su piel. Repentinamente, de entre los árboles, un hombre de melena rubia se presentó:

- ¿Dónde está Naruto? Necesito que vuelva conmigo, a casa. Su madre le está esperando.


	28. Capítulo 27: El Fragor de la Batalla

**CAPÍTULO 27: El Fragor de la Batalla**

**KONOHA: El Reencuentro del 4º Hokage**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 12.30h**_

_**Afueras del Barrio Uchiha, Frontera externa de Konoha**_

El Hombre de cabello rubio se había mostrado impasible ante el equipo Anbu. Parecía que no tenía ningún miedo de enfrentarse a un grupo al completo y por la técnica que había empleado, quizá incluso tenía intenciones de acabar con ellos.

El líder provisional del grupo, el Leopardo, intentaba diseñar una vía de escape, pero ante aquella situación de acorralamiento y muerte inminente era imposible. El hombre rubio quería llevarse a Naruto y no parecía dispuesto a negociar.

De repente, una ráfaga de viento, acompañada de varias hojas de árboles, descubrió el rostro del éste, retirándole la capucha que llevaba puesta. De entre los árboles aparecieron dos nuevos enemigos que se incorporaron: el líder de la organización Akatsuki y su acompañante. Los cuerpos de los Anbu quedaron petrificados al verles a todos juntos:

- ¿Hokage sa…? – tartamudeó el Mono, con sus ojos clavados sobre el rostro de hombre.

- …es Minato Namikaze… - Siseó, mientras chascaba sus dientes el Leopardo – ¿Qué demonios hace con estos tíos?

- El líder tenía razón, Sen decía la verdad – convino la Grulla con rabia.

Al mismo tiempo que los Anbu hacían sus cábalas y rechistaban por lo ocurrido, los Akatsuki intervinieron en la conversación. Pain se aproximó hasta Yondaime, mientras Konan vigilaba desde una rama de un árbol los movimientos del equipo de élite, aún enjaulado en las llamas de la técnica de Namikaze.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Minato?

- He venido a buscar a Naruto. Kushina le necesita, habíamos quedado en eso – replicó el hombre a Pain, quien no quedó muy satisfecho con la respuesta.

- Sí, pero el plan no incluía asaltar al equipo de élite, llamar la atención en la frontera y crear un conflicto antes de tiempo en Konoha. Ahora tendremos que matarlos para que no se vayan de la lengua.

- Pues se matan, ya ves tú qué problema.

- Les buscarán y entonces tendremos un agravante más. Más te vale que termines limpiamente lo que has empezado y que traigas de una vez al Kyubi. Kushina lo necesita y eso es para ya.

Entre los Anbu, al tiempo que escuchaban la conversación entre los dos hombre, sacaban sus propias conclusiones.

- Parece como si Minato estuviese bajo las órdenes de Pain – susurró uno de ellos.

- Sí, sumiso. Tal vez esté bajo alguna técnica de control de cuerpo y mente.

- Ni lo sueñes. Sabe lo que se hace – replicó el Leopardo.

En ese mismo instante, Yondaime, ofendido por las palabras de Pain, liberó a los presos de la cárcel de fuego para que se abalanzasen sobre éste y su plan funcionó a la perfección. En el mismo momento en que las llamas se esfumaron, los cinco Anbu atacaron limpiamente al Líder de la Organización. Si terminaban con él primero, sería más fácil destruir después a los demás. Sin cabeza, los secuaces se movían con mayor dificultad, era teoría de libro.

Los cinco Anbu se repartieron para crear cada uno su pequeña invocación y atacar desde la distancia a Pain. Cada uno le rodeo con el animal de su máscara invocado. Pain se defendía a golpes de taijutsu, sin dar tregua a ninguna bestia. Una tras otra, caían al suelo y se volvían a incorporar para atacarle una vez más. Konan intervino en el combate con sus hojas cortantes, intentando herir a los portadores de las invocaciones. Logró dar a dos de los Anbu y que perdiesen la concentración del combate. Ambos se abalanzaron sobre Konan, con sus espadas. Mientras los demás luchaban, Minato observaba con detenimiento a sus enemigos, buscando sus puntos débiles.

Más allá, entre los árboles del Barrio Uchiha, Itachi se ocultaba junto a Kazuzu, mirando el combate que se había formado. Era una oportunidad de oro para deshacerse de Pain y Konan. Podría darles el toque de gracia ahora que estaban desprevenidos, pero entonces, debería enfrentarse después a los Anbu y también a Minato, y de ese combate sería difícil salir con vida. Debía esperar su momento y encontrar a Sen antes que los Akatsuki.

- Has tenido suerte de encontrarte de frente con el rubiales, ¿no crees? – le preguntó Kazuzu al Uchiha.

- No ha sido suerte. Minato sigue igual de predecible que siempre. Su odio al Dragón y su forma de actuar, que siempre va por libre, pasando de las órdenes de Pain le llevan a cometer siempre este tipo de actos. Era evidente que pasaría por el camino más cercano al Valle Ikari, a ver si con un poco de suerte se cruzaba en el camino del Dragón y así se lo podría llevar también.

- Sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Toca esperar. No podemos movernos de aquí. Esos Anbu han tenido mala suerte al cruzarse con ellos, pero si nos ven a nosotros, créeme, seremos de mayor interés y les dejarán estar.

- ¿Quiere decir que vendrán a por nosotros antes que matar a esos gilipollas?

- No hagas preguntas tan triviales… – replicó Itachi con desdén, mientras se aproximaba unos metros más al lugar del conflicto.

**IKARI: El encuentro con el Montaraz**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 12.55h**_

_**Cercanías del Barrio Uchiha**_

Sen se había despedido de Sakura sutilmente antes de partir a su misión. Se dirigía a recuperar el mapa de fronteras de Konoha. La situación actual de viandantes, comerciantes e incluso posibles mercenarios había cambiado desde la guerra y debían estar al tanto. Cuando finalizase con ello, se dirigiría a buscar al Montaraz de los Lobos del que tanto había leído en el libro. Sakura sabía perfectamente los planes de Sen, así que, más preocupada que él, intento ser más cariñosa y efusiva al despedirse. Temía que le pudiese ocurrir algo, era inevitable pensar en ello.

Caminaba por el exterior de la frontera, redibujando el nuevo mapa. Sólo le quedaba el norte de la Villa donde se encontraba el Barrio Uchiha, que lindaba con la frontera. Mitad de éste se encontraba en el interior de Konoha y la otra mitad del barrio se comía los bosques exteriores. De esa manera, poco a poco la propia Villa ganaba terreno que pasaba a ser de su propiedad; cuando finalizó, guardó los pergaminos en su mochila y caminó por la calle principal del abandonado barrio.

Repentinamente, notó el despliegue de chakra de varios individuos. Parecía que un combate se estaba llevando a cabo cercano a aquel lugar. Se detuvo para rastrear la fuente de energía y fue entonces cuando su fino oído pudo sentir los golpes y los choques de las armas que se estaban empleando en la lucha. Se acercó veloz al lugar, pero antes de llegar detecto dos puntos de chakra más, quietos y probablemente escondidos, observando la situación. Activó veloz el Hirovugan para determinar con los ojos del dragón de qué o quién se trataba y no tardó nada en detectarlos. La técnica secreta del clan Ikari atravesó paredes, árboles y matorrales hasta dar con los cuerpos de los enemigos. Dos fuentes de intensa energía se encontraban a menos de cincuenta metros del combate. Uno era un ser no humano, pues su chakra fluía como el de los Dragones Oscuros, el otro era claramente miembro de un clan ocular, Hyuuga o Uchiha. Activo la segunda fase del Hirovugan y pudo ver la superficie del cuerpo humano. Ahora le veía con claridad. Un hombre de cabello largo, lacio y bruno, vestido con una capa negra de nubes rojas, y de ojos carmesíes. Debía ser Itachi Uchiha. Ocultó su energía y con los movimientos raudos del Guepardo, cambió su dirección completamente y entró al combate desde el punto opuesto a los observadores. Detenido a más de cien metros del lugar, estudió a los combatientes. Detectó a ocho personas y cuando pudo discernir entre los enemigos y los aliados, se dio cuenta de que cinco de ellos eran sus compañeros del equipo de élite. Vio que dos enemigos combatían entre ellos, pero que el tercero estaba quieto, posicionado en el centro de la batalla sin mover ni un dedo, aparentemente observador. Pero rápidamente sospechó de su actitud. Era extraño que un hombre se quedase en medio de una cruzada, a expensas de recibir ataques y golpes de gravedad, sin querer intervenir en ella. Aquel hombre estaba preparando una gran técnica que requería concentración y sus dos compañeros le estaban ayudando a ganar tiempo. Activó el tercer nivel del Hirovugan para detectar concentraciones masivas de chakra ocultas y dio en el clavo. Alrededor del bosque, rodeando en una gran circunferencia a los presentes, cada uno de los árboles que cercaban el claro donde se luchaba, era poseedor de una cuantiosa energía ardiente. Los árboles estaban aumentando poco a poco su temperatura, hasta el punto de que acabarían prendiendo y crearían una gran bola incendiaria de la que no podrían escapar. El calor estaba protegido por una barrera de hielo invisible que el mismo hombre rubio estaba creando, por lo que sus adversarios no podían percatarse de que éste estaba preparando un ataque límite. Debía entrar cuanto antes al combate para avisarles del peligro, pero no sería fácil.

Los tres Anbu que se enfrentaban a Pain, unieron sus invocaciones para crear una bestia más poderosa y atacar al unísono. Las fuerzas del líder comenzaban a flaquear, pues aunque era más poderoso que sus rivales, las constantes batidas con los animales en el espacio tan reducido que había dejado Minato, le estaba pasando factura. Además, paulatinamente, la técnica de concentración de chakra que empleaba éste, absorbía energía, tanto a él como a los demás seres vivos del entorno.. Estaba renqueante, se notaba que le habían herido en varias partes de sus extremidades y que lentamente su chakra iba menguando; Konan casi acorralada por los constantes ataques de sus dos rivales, se quedaba sin recursos. Sus técnicas requerían de medios externos propios de la naturaleza, como trozos de hierbas, hojas secas o verdes de los árboles, incluso arena o piedras pequeñas, pero todas ellas estaban siendo absorbidas por Minato. Las técnicas de la mujer eran inútiles y no tenía con que escudarse. Su defensa en el cuerpo a cuerpo era bastante débil porque siempre había ido a la sombra de Pain. Los dos Anbu observaron sus carencias y contraatacaron. Los golpes eran constantes, por izquierda y derecha, la mujer no podía esquivarles, eran demasiado rápidos para ella, e incluso más fuertes.

En la lejanía Itachi seguía observando el combate, mientras Kazuzu vigilaba la retaguardia. Había notado movimiento en Konoha y los alrededores. Tenía la sensación de que se acercaba alguien. Sen también lo notó. Tras su espalda, veloz, se movían varios cuerpos de animales acompañados de un humano, pero aún galopaban lejanos como para ser un peligro inminente. Sin embargo, los cuerpos que se movían en la Villa se acercaban a paso ligero.

No fueron los únicos en detectarles, Minato Namikaze se percató y anticipó sus movimientos. Un golpe de aire frío se expandió más allá del lugar donde estaban combatiendo, creando una frontera infranqueable. Únicamente la podrían traspasar rompiendo los sellos que la mantenían. Invisible y mortal, congelaba todo a su paso. Tanto Sen, como Itachi y Kazuzu quedaron en el interior del nuevo linde de hielo creado por éste, aunque separados por la fina capa de hielo que evitaba que los Anbu notase la concentración de chakra ardiente que les rodeaba. Súbitamente, los matorrales comenzaron prender, extendiendo una fina capa de humo que dificultaba la visibilidad. De los hierbajos, pasaron a las hojas secas, las flores y las hierbas silvestres, y de ahí, los troncos de los árboles. Era un ardor extraordinario. Todos los vegetales estaban los suficientemente verdes como para no poder quemarse con tanta facilidad, pero formaba parte de la técnica de Yondaime. Las líneas de llamas trepaban por las cortezas, como lianas, rodeándolas y provocando una humareda al otro lado del hielo. Sen sabía que era el momento de actuar, ahora o nunca. Activó una vez más el Hirovugan para detectar los puntos de sellado que conformaban la capa de hielo que le separaba del combate. Cuando los encontró, procedió a romper el más alejado de las llamas para utilizarlo como vía de escape y poder rescatar a los Anbu. En ese mismo instante, cuando Sen abrió un estrecho hueco, Pain huyó por el mismo lugar, arrastrando a su compañera y abandonando el combate. Fue la señal para que Minato rompiese definitivamente la barrera y las llamas devorasen todo a su paso. Los Anbu corrieron tras el líder de Akatsuki y su acompañante, sorteando las llamas, pero inevitablemente, eran alcanzados por su incandescencia. Sen se dirigió directamente contra Minato. Era la única manera de romper aquella técnica límite que estaba empleando. Desde las sombras, Itachi activó el Sharingan para no perder detalle del combate que se iba a desarrollar entre el Dragón y el antiguo Cuarto Hokage de Konoha.

- Por fin te tengo ante mí – dijo Minato al ver llegar a Sen. – Sucia escoria de los Bosques, sabía que acudirías a la llamada. – "_¿Qué llamada?"_, se preguntaba el Ikari pensativo – Todos los Dragones sois igual de estúpidos, protectores de la Naturaleza. Lo hice sólo para ti: el hielo, el fuego. Sabía que no podrías soportar ver como se quemaba el bosque, como morían animales congelados, y aquí estas, en mi trampa. Estúpido Dragón…

- No tenía ni idea de todo eso. – le respondió Sen, atónito con la actitud de Minato y dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

- Entonces, ¿por qué has venido, si no?

- He notado el charka de varios cuerpos combatiendo y he escuchado el sonido de las bestias invocadas y de las armas al chocar, por eso me he acercado. Por aquí no hay ningún animal muerto, que yo sepa – añadió con cara dubitativa, intentando no ser muy hilarante, pues no buscaba mofarse del hombre, sólo detenerle.

- No me vaciles. Tienes todas las de perder. Soy tu rival número uno y lo sabes – una mueca de tristeza se desdibujó en la cara de Sen. Sabía que le hablaría de la muerte de su madre y eso le dolería. Buscaría sus puntos débiles para sacarle de sus casillas.

Itachi estaba atento a todos los movimientos y al despliegue de charka de ambos enemigos. No podía dejar que Minato se llevase a Sen con él o estarían perdidos. Si era necesario, debería intervenir para ayudarle a ganar, o para sacarlo de allí; por otro lado, los Anbu seguía atrapados junto con Pain y Konan tras la siguiente barrera de hielo. El combate cada vez era más duro y aunque parecía que en un primer lugar los Anbu ganarían, Pain estaba dominando, recuperando progresivamente sus poderes ahora que Minato ya no les absorbía chakra, y Konan volvía a tener materiales para combatir, por lo que los dos que iban tras ella, volvían a estar de igual a igual.

Sen se preparó para el combate. Activó el tercer nivel de Hirovugan, con el que podía ver el chakra interior, el exterior, el acumulativo para las técnicas límite, además de distinguir el cuerpo físico y el psíquico. Podía notar el estado anímico de su adversario y sus intenciones. El tercer nivel de los ojos del Dragón combinaba sus poderes mentales con sus oculares, por lo que además, también podía predecir algunas situaciones, aunque no siempre era fiable. Como siempre, para Sen su mayor desventaja eran sus propios poderes, pues la inexperiencia siempre le hacía partir de un punto posterior. Aunque los últimos seis años lo había aprendido todo, los cuatro años en el Bosque y los dos como Anbu, nunca antes había tenido que emplear la tercera fase del Hirovugan en combate, así que era todo un inexperto. Sin embargo, aún tenía un problema mayor: su rival no era otro que el Cuarto Hokage. Uno de los mejores, si no el mejor experto de guerras y combates cuerpo a cuerpo con grandes ninjas de clanes de toda la historia de Konoha. Aunque ahora para él Minato fuese un traidor, eso no quitaba que hubiese sido el mejor ninja de la historia de la Villa. Su arte en el ninjutsu y sus conocimientos le hacían el más feroz guerrero al que uno se pudiese enfrentar. A la par estaba Madara y Hashirama, pero no estaban presentes. Minato no era un hombre de grandes técnicas, aunque había creado el Rasengan y controlaba la invocación del Dios de los muertos, así como de las legendarias Ranas y Sapos de Konoha. La verdadera especialidad de Minato era la estrategia. Se defendía con los poderes más simples, de la mejor manera posible. Era un genio con las armas y muy poderoso en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenía una gran cantidad de charka que le permitía aguantar luchas de horas, y su resistencia física a los golpes era inhumana. Para combatir contra él no eran necesarias grandes técnicas maestras de clanes, si no destreza, habilidad y sobretodo audacia. Lo cierto es que de eso no le faltaba a Sen, pero estaba claro que los años se decentarían por uno u otro. Sen no era más que un chiquillo de academia al lado del ex-Hokage, y de eso era consciente el mismísimo Dragón.

- ¿A qué has venido? ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? – le instaba Minato.

- No. Se dice que sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo, así que, no tengo grandes esperanzas. – le respondió Sen con indiferencia. Quería detener su técnica límite y saber cómo mató a su madre. No esperaba nada más de aquel enfrentamiento. Era consciente de que no estaba a la altura.

- Está bien que reconozcas que eres un poco mierda a mi lado. Sabes que no podrás salvar a tus secuaces, ¿no? – afirmó Minato, al mismo tiempo que aprovechó para lanzar su primer ataque contra el joven.

Tres kunais con sendos explosivos se dirigían hacia los puntos vitales del Dragón, que rápido como el Guepardo, los esquivó. Sin embargo, formaba parte del plan. Los Kunais prosiguieron su camino hasta chocar contra los elementos naturales que había tras Sen y la explosión provocó que la técnica límite de Minato se pusiera en marcha. Una gran bola de fuego incendiaria quemó todo los alrededores. El bosque se consumía en llamas y avivaba aún más el fulgor que se detenían al final de la frontera de hielo. Estaban atrapados en una masa de vegetales incandescentes que desprendían grandes cantidades de humo y lentamente, agotaban el oxigeno que había acumulado en el interior de la cárcel de hielo. Los Anbu que restaban luchando con Pain y Konan, estaban atrapados entre diversos árboles ardientes y se estaban quemando. El líder de Akatsuki agarró a su compañera y escapó por la parte superior de la cárcel de hielo, permitiendo que entrara una bocanada de oxígeno al interior que alimentó aún más las feroces llamas. Kazuzu creó una capa de protección ignifuga que le cubría a él y también a Itachi, quienes aún prestaban atención al combate.

Sen combinó los primeros sellos para crear su primera técnica. Como si de pura química se tratase, extrajo la humedad de la corteza terrestre y la condensó en el punto superior de la jaula de hielo. Dejando en contacto la poca humedad con la capa de hielo, el cambio de temperatura comenzó a conformar una pequeña nube de vapor que cada vez se hacía más grande gracias a la elevada temperatura que estaba tomando el interior del recinto acorralado. Las primeras gotas de agua empezaron a vislumbrarse y fue entonces cuando Sen culminó su técnica. Creando los dos últimos sellos, creó una lluvia artificial que luchaba contra las llamas para apagarlo todo. Súbitamente, se escucharon unas palmadas cortas y sarcásticas:

- Bravo, bravo. No tengo palabras. ¿De verdad crees que apagaras el fuego con ese meado de rana? Por favor, retírate. – comentó con menosprecio Yondaime.

El joven sabía que no era agua suficiente para ganarle, pero eso ayudaría a los Anbu a mantenerse algo más frescos dentro de la bola de fuego, apaciguaría la masa de llamas y lo más importante, le daría una pequeña ventaja en combate, pues la lluvia crearía humo al entrar en contacto con las cenizas ardiendo y empeoraría la visibilidad y la respiración, y en este caso, el perjudicado sería Minato. Sen podría respirar y ver con total tranquilidad en aquella atmósfera. Para el Dragón Imperial Blanco, quién controlaba todos los elementos naturales y entre ellos el fuego, era un hábitat natural para él. Aprovechó para contra atacar y lanzarle varios shurinkens que terminó por esquivar, pero no pudo evitar recibir los golpes de sus rodillas en el estómago. Sen continuó luchando, intentando debilitar a Minato para deshacer la técnica de hielo, golpeándole en sus puntos vitales. No se podía defender muy bien, le faltaba el oxigeno y necesitaba respirar aire fresco con urgencia, pero los golpes de Sen no le hacían mayor repercusión. Su cuerpo también estaba protegido por una barrera de charka, que hacía de escudo. Con el Hirovugan pudo ver el sello que permitía eliminar su defensa y se lanzó a por él. Tomó varias cenizas del suelo y las comió, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia él. Las masticó, las tragó y después las regurgitó, y cuando lo tenía listo, con el dragón conformó una enorme cañoneada de fuego, dirigida a un punto concreto. Era la llamarada de un auténtico Dragón de Fuego. Chocó directamente contra el sello del escudo y se rompió en mil pedazos, cayendo a tierra cientos de trozos de hielo. Repentinamente, el cuerpo de Minato se volvió vulnerable y se retiró varios metros de Sen.

- Para el carro, chaval, que vas acelerado. No hay prisa, descansemos un poco – dijo Yondaime, quién estaba notando las consecuencias de la técnica límite que había empleado y necesitaba un receso para recuperar el aliento.

- Sé que te quedas sin chakra, puedo verlo. Detén la técnica y no estarás en peligro.

- Ni lo sueñes chaval. No me vas a llevar a tu terreno y mucho menos me vas a dar órdenes. – gritó iracundo el hombre, llenándose las manos de kunais – aún puedo luchar, ¿acaso crees que me has hecho algo?

- No he puesto en duda que puedas luchar y tampoco he dicho que te haya herido. Sólo quiero que detengas la cárcel de hielo. Ahora no tienes escudo que te proteja, tu también saldrás herido por las llamas. Quemarse en la técnica de uno mismo es bastante humillante.

A las palabras osadas del joven Dragón, Minato saltó para hacer un degüello con él, quería cortarle en mil pedazos. Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo se desencadenó entre el Guepardo y el Rayo de Konoha. Antes de que Sen llegase a la Villa y fuera nombrado como el primer guepardo de la historia de Konoha y por tanto, el ninja más veloz de toda ésta, Minato había sido conocido como el Rayo Dorado de la Hoja. Hasta el momento él era el hombre más rápido, su velocidad se decía que era como la de un rayo y por eso le denominaban así. Pero Sen había superado esas expectativas y por eso se le concedió la máscara del Guepardo que nunca antes había sido dada a ningún otro miembro del cuerpo de élite. Eso hacía el combate de taijutsu más interesante. El único que podía seguirles era Itachi con el Sharingan. Eran sumamente rápidos y se golpeaban sin cesar. Puñetazos, patadas, codazos, rodillazos, incluso usaban kunais para intervenir los golpes. Los dos estaban recibiendo, no quedaba parte de sus extremidades que no hubiese sido magullada. Pero el que peor lo pasaba ahora era Minato, quién se había quedado sin escudo que le defendiese. Por el contrario, cuantos más golpes recibía Sen, más dura se hacía su coraza porque sobre la superficie de su piel iban apareciendo escamas del dragón que le protegían. Y si era golpeado dos veces en el mismo lugar, las escamas se duplicaban. Era casi imposible dañarle. El agotamiento físico comenzaba a mermarles y aumentaba por la falta de oxigeno. La cúpula de hielo se debilitaba lentamente, provocando que la lluvia aumentase y ganase terreno al fuego. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para los Anbu. Habían quedado atrapados en el interior de varios árboles que sucumbieron a las llamas y cayeron unos sobre los otros, taponando la salida. En el interior el aire apenas llegaba y se hacía asfixiante, no sólo por el calor, también por el humo. Los miembros del equipo perdieron el conocimiento y se derrumbaron en mitad de las cenizas incandescentes del bosque, provocando que sus ropas prendiesen lentamente.

- Has matado a tus amigos. Te los has cargado con la lluvia. Estás tan entretenido en hacer tonterías conmigo que no has podido ayudarles. Les has condenado a la muerte desde el momento en que decidiste entrar aquí.

Itachi vigilante, sabía que mentía, pero Sen no lo vería así. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que habían muerto ya. Minato le tenía inmerso en el combate y no podía estar pendiente de todo. Sin embargo el Uchiha que podía analizarlo desde la retaguardia, sabía que habían muerto solos, a causa de las intensas llamas que les rodeaban. Ellos mismo se habían cavado su propia tumba en su decisión. Tomaron la equivocada y no pudieron huir tras Pain y Konan. Sólo fue mala suerte y ellos murieron sabiéndolo.

Sen se apartó de Minato y se dirigió en busca de sus compañeros. Cuando encontró los cuerpos, apartó los troncos incandescentes con sus propias manos. Aunque ya sabía que era demasiado tarde, quería sacarles de allí. Evitar que sus cuerpos se descompusiesen quemados lentamente. Generó otra técnica de agua, esta vez de su propio interior, atrayendo todo el agua que había a su alrededor y creando una balsa que los recubriese y los protegiese de las cenizas. Aún sus cuerpos estaban reconocibles, sólo se había quemado la ropa y tenían algunas quemaduras superficiales. Entretenerse en aquel acto, provocó que perdiera la concentración del combate y que Minato aprovechase para atacarle a traición. Mientras retiraba el último cuerpo de las cenizas y el agua, y lo apartaba a un lugar seco sobre unos troncos aún verdes, Yondaime le golpeó con varios shurinkens sobre la vieja herida del costado. Notó venir las estrellas ninja, pero no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlas. Aquel ataque le pasaría factura, pues le había vuelto a reabrir la herida que Kanu le había incidido con la Daga Dorada del clan Hikari. Aquella vez había estado al borde de la muerte y las Futaba le consiguieron curar al borde de ésta. Pero ese tipo de heridas no sanaba así como así, se necesitaban años para que el dragón pudiese volver a generar escamas nuevas en aquel punto. Era la única zona de su cuerpo que no era capaz de crear una capa de escamas que le protegiese y Minato dio con él.

- Tú tampoco eres perfecto chaval. Te he dado donde más duele. Llevo años siguiéndote y estudiándote. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Que suerte tuve de que Sasuke se juntase con aquella zorra, ¿Kanu se llamaba? Eso sí que fue un ataque a traición. Se lo debo al Uchiha. Como siempre tan rastreros – dijo entre risas, acercándose poco a poco a él.

Itachi se puso en guardia, sabía que de un momento a otro podría ocurrir algo grave y debería intervenir. Sen ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir combatiendo. La herida abierta estaba provocando que la mancha negra de veneno se volviese a extender poco a poco por su torso. Era una muerte lenta y dolorosa y no le permitía moverse con agilidad.

Tu madre también era una zorra. No sé porque razón, la muy estúpida creyó que podría vencerme. – los dientes del Dragón comenzaron a rechinar. El dolor, junto con la impotencia de no poder defenderse, ni defender el orgullo de su madre, le hacían retorcerse de rabia – ¿Te duele? – le pregunto casi al oído, metiéndole los dedos en la herida – el joven se retorcía inútilmente, intentando zafarse de las manos del ex-Hokage. – Yo la maté, con mis propias manos, en una jaula como ésta. He querido recrearte su muerte para que te reúnas con ella, como ella viajó al infierno.

En ese mismo momento, le cogió por los hombros, lo levantó y le clavó toda la mano en el interior de la herida. Un gemido de dolor se escuchó en el bosque, al mismo tiempo que las piernas del joven se sacudían suavemente por el nervio. Itachi dudó un segundo en si atacar, pero esperó un momento más. El hombre dejó caer al suelo al Dragón, que se golpeó contra un árbol aún en llamas. Limpiándose las manos en la chaqueta, dijo:

- Oh, vaya, sangre azul. Esto significa que estas cerquita del paraíso de los Dragones muertos, ¿no? Qué pena me das.

- No me muero tan rápido – siseó con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

Inesperadamente, del estomago de Sen salió una enorme espada blanca que atravesó de punta a punta a Yonadime. El hombre gritó furioso, y se arrancó la espada para seguidamente, clavársela a Sen. El joven hizo una mueca sonriente y la espada se transformó en un dragón blanco que se enrolló en el brazo del Minato. Trepaba rápido hacia su cuello, pero el hombre apresurado intentó escindirlo una y otra vez con un kunai. Sen seguía en el suelo, tratando levantarse para seguir el combate, pero la lesión no se lo permitía. El hombre se deshizo del dragón y se abalanzó una vez más sobre Sen.

- ¿Sabes por qué maté a tu madre? Era una entrometida igual que tú – voceaba al mismo tiempo que lo sostenía por el cuello de la ropa, sacudiéndole una y otra vez con violencia. – Te crees que puedes ganarme, crees que puedes detenerme igual que ella. Los dos habéis muerto en mis manos. Estúpidos, necios.

- ¿Qué querías? – casi susurró Sen, apenas se le podía entender, entre el dolor y las sacudidas de Minato, no podía entenderle.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que puedes preguntarme algo? ¿Crees que estas en posición de poder preguntar? Maldita sea, esto es un jodido _deja vú_. Tú, tu madre… ¡siempre las malditas preguntas, las jodidas preguntas! ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Por qué la maté? La maté porque era una puta zorra, quería traicionarme, quería dejarme tirado en el último momento.

- Des…ella descubrió…ella lo vio…

- No te entiendo, ¿qué es lo que dices, escoria? Ella no descubrió nada. Ella sólo metió las narices donde no la llamaron. Quería hacerme responsable de la llamada del Kyubi. Yo no lo invoqué, ¿sabes? Sólo hice justicia. Me estaban atacando, querían acabar con mi casa, querían acabar conmigo y yo sólo me defendí.

Le dejó caer al suelo otra vez, pero esta vez no iba a caer otra vez en una trampa tan tonta. Se retiró unos metros y volvió a avivar las llamas que rodeaban a Sen. Éstas comenzaron a quemar el cuerpo del joven, que reaccionó creando una fina capa de charka que le protegía. El Dragón estaba muy débil, a punto de perder su forma humana y de un momento a otro acabaría separándose. Tanto Minato como Itachi estaban atentos a ese momento, sería la única oportunidad para hacerse con el poder del Dragón. De repente, la silueta de un pequeño dragón se conformó sobre el cuerpo casi inerte de Sen. Las llamas crecían cada vez más alrededor del cuerpo, que comenzaba a expulsar vapor de sus ropas. Itachi notó la presencia cercana de varios hombres, tras su espalda se acercaban un par de miembros de Konoha y frente a él, un grupo de animales corrían sin cesar hacia el lugar. Alguien rompió la cúpula de hielo que los cubría e hizo que miles de pedazos de hielo cayesen en forma de agua sobre el bosque ardiente. Minato se abalanzó sobre Sen y le quitó el dragón, y acto seguido se apartó del lugar. En ese mismo instante Itachi se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Sen y le tapo completamente con su capa de nubes. De repente, las llamas de Yondaime crecieron y rodearon completamente el cuerpo de ambos hombres.

Al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Itachi y Sen estaban en llamas, la Pantera y el Halcón llegaron a la escena por el Sur, y un grupo de Lobos salvajes guiados por un Montaraz llegaron por el Norte. En el Este se encontraba Minato, que desafiante miró a los dos Anbu y se retiró. Las llamas se disolvieron y dejaron paso a la lluvia incesante. A través del humo, los hombres pudieron divisar la capa de un Akatsuki sobre el cuerpo de Sen. El Montaraz y los Anbu saltaron simultáneamente hacia Itachi, pero los Lobos llegaron primero. La jauría rodeó ambos cuerpos y dejó paso al Montaraz. Se acercó hasta Itachi, quien se incorporó como pudo y dijo:

- ¿Tú eres…?

- Shhh…. – dijo el Montaraz con un dedo en sus labios – Tengo que llevarle conmigo. ¿Dónde está su Dragón? ¿Se lo ha llevado Minato?

- No. Ha caído en la trampa.

Itachi se apartó a un lado dejando caer cuerpo bocarriba, ya que casi no podía incorporarse por las heridas que le había infringido el fuego. Le dijo al montaraz que apartase a Sen y echase un vistazo debajo. Éste cogió el cuerpo del joven con sumo cuidado y lo tumbó sobre uno de los lobos más grande. Después lo cubrió con una pelliza de oso y volvió al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo. Bajo el lugar donde se encontraba la espalda de Sen, había un hundimiento en la tierra. Escarbó, apartando la arena a un lado y allí encontró una bolsa en forma de huevo que contenía en el interior el Dragón Imperial.

- No le separes mucho del cuerpo o se morirá. Debes curarle, tendrás que llevarle con las Futaba o que ellas te acompañen. No sé exactamente cómo funciona sus curaciones.

- Bien. Debemos irnos ya. Le están esperando.

- Cuídale…

- Tranquilo, se lo debo. Por su madre. Ten cuidado. Ahora no puedo ayudarte.

- No pasa nada. Volveremos a encontrarnos.

El Montaraz se montó sobre la Loba madre y se marchó con los demás lobos hacia la montaña donde se encontraba Hashirama. Les esperaba una reunión.

Cuando la jauría se retiró, la Pantera y el Halcón se abalanzaron sobre Itachi, quien se dejó capturar sin oponer resistencia. Tenía diversas heridas y quemaduras de primer grado, por lo que deberían llevarle antes al Hospital.

- Tú te vienes con nosotros. Te has cubierto de gloria, Itachi Uchiha. Asesino en serie, fugitivo, mercenario, miembro de Akatsuki y cómplice del secuestro del Dragón Ikari. Ya puedes ir rezándole a todos tus amigos para que ocurra un milagro, a ver cómo sales de ésta.


	29. Capítulo 28: El Interrogatorio

**CAPÍTULO 28: El Interrogatorio**

**AKATSUKI: La promesa a Itachi**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 16.00h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

A través de las frondosas ramas de los árboles, Kazuzu corría veloz camino a la casa que Itachi y Kisame tenían oculta en el bosque. Sabía que para llegar a ella debía atravesar el genjutsu que había preparado el Uchiha y una vez en él, responder a la seña correctamente. Así habían quedado antes de partir por si era necesario regresar sin él.

Era su oportunidad de oro para escapar y traicionarles, de volver con el líder Pain. Pero en el fondo era consciente de que si lo hacía no saldría con vida de ésta. De un modo u otro acabaría muerto, en manos de Itachi o bien en manos de Pain. Si regresaba con ellos lo único que conseguiría sería convertirse en su cobaya, le sonsacarían toda la información sobre los dos tránsfugas y después acabarían con él. Decidió que iba a cumplir con la palabra que había jurado al Uchiha. Si algo ocurría durante la misión de búsqueda y captura del Dragón Blanco, debía regresar con Kisame para que éste pudiese llevar a los reporteros ante el mismísimo Hokage y contar toda la verdad.

Cruzó la técnica, dijo la seña y apareció la cabaña. Entró despavorido al lugar, llamando a voces a Kisame, quién rápido apareció ante él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Itachi? – los dos reporteros que restaba sentados ante la mesa de la cocina, se incorporan ante la alarma de los dos Akatsuki.

- Le han capturado. Le llevan a Konoha para interrogarle. Seguramente ya ha debido llegar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? – preguntaba atónito el hombre pez, incrédulo a las palabras de Kazuzu, del cual sospechaba que podría traicionarles de un momento a otro.

- Sí, debes activar el plan de emergencia que pactó Itachi. Lleva a los reporteros a Konoha, no le queda otra. – eludió las preguntas, insistiendo en la necesidad de que los periodistas debían ir a la Villa cuanto antes. Se acercó a uno de ellos, cuando Kisame gritó:

- Para. Te he hecho unas preguntas. Contéstame.

- No te estoy mintiendo, joder. Créeme. Nos dirigimos hacia el Barrio Uchiha, siguiendo los rastros de chakra que Yondaime había dejado. Al parecer él y Pain tenían un plan, justo como Itachi sospechaba y se habían puesto en marcha. Cuando logramos captar la mayor frecuencia de energía, dimos directamente con Minato y había cazado a un grupo de ANBU de la aldea que debían estar haciendo la ronda o vete tú a saber qué. La cuestión es que de repente a la fiesta se unió Pain y Konan, y más tarde, por arte de magia apareció por allí el dichoso Dragón Blanco del que tanto habláis. Resulta que se entrometió en la pelea y se lió la de dios con Minato. Y de golpe, aparecieron en escena dos ANBU más y una pandilla de perros acompañados por un ser humano rarísimo, por cierto.

- Al grano, Kazuzu. ¿Qué pasó con Itachi? – insistía Kisame impaciente.

- El Dragón estaba en problemas y Minato estuvo apuntito de freírlo vivo, pero entonces, Itachi se dio cuenta de que el chaval había hecho una técnica impresionante, con la que había logrado engañar a Minato. Trasvasó su dragón a una bolsa hermética y la enterró bajo tierra tras su espalda, porque el tío estaba caído en el suelo hecho una mierda, y luego sobre su cuerpo dejó entrever una copia falsa del Dragón. El rubiales picó en el anzuelo y se llevó el dragón falso, y después intentó prender en llamas al chaval, pero en ese momento, Itachi saltó encima para cubrirle con la capa y que no se quemase su cuerpo. No me preguntes porqué hizo esa locura, si total, el Dragón Imperial estaba a salvo. Yo intenté detenerle, per o fue imposible – añadió irónico Kazuzu.

- No me hagas reír. Estarías cruzando los dedos para que se hubiesen muerto los dos. No he entendido muy bien nada de lo que has explicado, porque eres como un libro cerrado, pero la cuestión es que sigues sin decirme, porqué cojones han capturado a Itachi.

- ¡Ah! Sí, sí, perdona. Es obvio. Recibió unas quemaduras horribles. Entonces llegó el de los Lobos y se llevó al Dragón y el cuerpo del chaval. Itachi habló cuatro cosas con él y lo dejó ahí tirado, y en el mismo momento en el que se marchó el de los Lobos, los dos ANBU que quedaban se abalanzaron sobre él y se lo llevaron. Claro, no te he dicho que los otros ANBU están muertos y que Pain, Konan y Minato se fugaron. Un caos, vaya.

- De verdad, das pena explicándote. Si tuviese que entender algo de lo que has dicho y mi vida dependiese de ello, estaría muerto seguro. La conclusión es que no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos llevar a estos hombres a Konoha cuanto antes.

Los dos hombres se miraron compungidos. De repente un revoltijo de sentimientos se les vino al estómago. Parecía que por fin su libertad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, que por fin los seis años de secuestro iban a llegar a su punto y final. Mitsui no pudo evitarlo y arrancó a llorar, abrazado a su compañero Josh, que hacía ya varios años había perdido el juicio y las ganas de vivir. Sin embargo, un sentimiento agónico le colmó la garganta obligándole a gimotear.

- Basta de dramatismos. No vamos a ningún entierro, es hora de volver a casa. – Dijo Kisame, acercándoles dos capas y señalándoles la salida.

**KONOHA: Detective Makoto**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 13.00h**_

_**Campo Santo de Konoha**_

Erguido, con la mirada perdida en el cielo y ante la tumba de su padre, Kakashi dejaba transcurrir los minutos en el silencio del cementerio. Aunque popularmente eran conocidos como lugares sombríos, oscuros y llenos de terror, no era el caso de este pequeño rincón, dedicado al homenaje de los grandes hombres y mujeres que habían escrito la historia de la Villa. Cercano al barrio del clan Hyuuga, sobre un pequeño altiplano rodeado de bosques, se alzaba el Campo Santo de los héroes de Konoha. Un parque natural, cuidado a diario por los propios aldeanos y ninjas, plagado de frondosas dehesas y monumentos conmemorativos. Tras la guerra, había quedado descuidado, pero los miembros del clan Hyuuga se encargaron de reavivarlo otra vez.

Kakashi solía visitar con bastante frecuencia aquel lugar antes de la guerra. En él no sólo yacía su padre, también restaba sepultada su pareja sentimental, un ANBU que había trabajado con él a lo largo de los años y que finalmente habían formalizado su relación. Ahora no le quedaba nada. Su amigo más íntimo, Asuma Sarutobi, se había casado con Kurenai, otra compañera de trabajo, y durante la guerra, perdieron el hijo que estaban esperando. Desde entonces no había vuelto a verles en las filas ninja, aunque era lógico y no se lo reprochaba. Necesitaban tiempo, no sólo para ellos mismos, también para descansar, reflexionar y buscarle sentido a su vida como ninjas, pues había una pregunta que Asuma le había hecho a Kakashi, poco después de perder su hijo, que le hizo entender completamente sus dudas para seguir en el cuerpo: _"¿De qué me sirve ser llamado ninja, tener un rango y llevar este chaleco, sino puedo proteger la tierra donde vivo, a los que viven en ella y a los que deberían verla algún día? Dímelo tú, Kakashi, dímelo. No hemos podido proteger lo que más deseamos en este mundo, ni con nuestros propios cuerpos… ¿qué clase de ninja soy?"_. No es que Kakashi estuviese de acuerdo, creía ciegamente en la valía de sus dos compañeros, pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Todos los que yacían en aquel cementerio eran ninjas que habían dejado su piel en el intento de proteger algo que amaban, respetaban o deseaban, ¿y de qué les había servido? Esfuerzo y sacrificio, perder una vida, toda una juventud entregada a una causa, que finalmente se había perdido. Así se sentía él como Hokage. Ya no le encontraba un sentido lógico a su lucha. Habían pasado seis años de calamidades y aún no se habían terminado, y por el camino cientos de ninjas sacrificando sus vidas por una tierra que seguía en guerra. Él seguía con vida, pero aunque estuviese muerto, la Villa seguiría en guerra, su sacrificio no habría servido para nada. ¿Qué sentido tendría seguir luchando? Las preguntas le atormentaban y contradecían constantemente su vida, su ética, su profesión. ¿Qué era y quién era él, si no más que un ninja que daba su vida por el bienestar de otros? Buscaba amparo en la tumba de su padre, una respuesta que le diese sentido a su camino, para seguir adelante, para poder entender que estaba haciendo.

Tras él apareció un hombre engalanado con una gabardina negra y un sombrero de copa. Era un atuendo desconocido completamente para el Hokage, por lo que le hacía pensar que era evidente que aquel hombre era un forastero. Éste se aproximó unos pasos más hasta la tumba del Sakumo e hizo una reverencia ante ella.

- Detective Makoto del Departamento de investigación de Tokyo.

- ¿Es usted policía, entonces? ¿Qué trae a un policía hasta estas tierras lejanas? Tengo entendido que allí no está bien vista nuestras Villas y Aldeas Ninja.

- Mi trabajo no es juzgar la forma de vida de otros. Ni tan si quiera juzgo. Sólo busco, investigo y encuentro. Lo demás corre a cuenta de los abogados y jueces del estado. Ustedes no tiene de eso, ¿no?

- En nuestra tierra no hablamos de justicia.

- Ya entiendo. Quizá eso responda a la desaparición de dos hombres de mi ciudad en su aldea.

- ¿Qué insinúa, detective Makoto? – dijo Kakashi sin quitar la vista de la tumba de su padre.

- Hace ya seis años que dos reporteros de una cadena de televisión de Tokyo, viajaron a la aldea de Konoha para hacer un reportaje sobre la vida de los ninjas. Allí, vuestra forma de vida es para unos cultura ancestral, para otros una aberración sin sentido que debe terminar cuanto antes. La curiosidad por vuestra tierra es creciente y ahora que parece un problema de estado, que incluso pueden llevar a referéndum para saber si los ciudadanos quieren haceros desaparecer o no, es obvio que se hagan todo tipo de reportajes de éste lugar. – la cara del Hokage mostraba lentamente el desconcierto y a la vez la impotencia que sentía al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Son las primeras noticias que tengo. Nadie se ha molestado en avisarnos de que un atajo de dictadores que se hacen llamar civilización moderna, querían aplastarnos y hacernos desaparecer del mapa para convertir esto, probablemente en algún tipo de campo de golf o parque de atracciones.

- Igual un parque temático – añadió sarcástico el detective. – Como le digo, no estoy aquí para juzgarles, ni para opinar. Vengo a buscar a esos dos hombres. La imagen que la ciudad tiene de ustedes no es muy buena actualmente. Se puede decir que son los secuestradores de dos hombres que venían a hacer su trabajo, libres. Comprenda que corren rumores de secuestro, pacto, negociación y demás historias. En la gran ciudad creen que ustedes han retenido a los periodistas para que el ministro de Japón no les quite sus tierras.

Kakashi se alejó de la tumba de su padre y caminó con los brazos en su espalda hacia la salida del cementerio. Atónito con la información que recibía, externamente se mostraba apaciguado y sereno. El detective le siguió con la mirada a la espera de su intervención. De repente, una brisa suave y fresca recorrió el campo santo, refrescando a Kakashi y dándole una señal que él interpretó como lucha. De espaldas al hombre, mirando al cielo y ondeándole el cabello, dijo:

- Señor Makoto, sepa usted que esta conversación es para mi nueva. No logro comprender su contenido ni porque está ocurriendo. Nuestra nación está en guerra con otras Villas y acabamos de salir de una post-guerra dura y fría. Habla de política, democracia y jueces, en una tierra donde sólo buscamos la paz. Habla de abolir, aplastar, liquidar y exiliar, y lo asocia a esa política demócrata de su ciudad, convirtiendo sus palabras en algo contradictorio. Nos señalan con el dedo como a seres despreciables y asesinos, que sólo buscamos la guerra y la sangre para mantener a nuestro pueblo y son ustedes los que se comportan así. No saben nada de nosotros, ni de cómo vivimos. Viene aquí, presentándose como un detective honrado, que busca a dos hombres desaparecidos. Dice que usted no juzga, que usted no opina, pero nos señala con el dedo y habla de secuestro, de negociación. Y señor Makoto, sólo puedo decirle que se ha equivocado. Se ha equivocado de lugar, de momento, de persona y de argumento. Vuelva otra vez, con otra actitud, con otras intenciones y quizá encuentre sus respuestas. Señalarnos y tratarnos como a animales, no le ayudará en nada. Mi pueblo, mi hogar, mi gente, es mi vida. Soy su Hokage y les protegeré, y no habrá hombre en la civilización capaz de aplastar ni una flor de nuestra tierra, mientras yo siga aquí presente y mis hombres caminen a mi lado. Vuelva a su tierra y dígales a sus hombres, que aquí viven los ninjas y que nuestra tierra no nos la quitarán, aunque nos vaya la vida en ello.

Y tras su lacónico discurso, el Hokage se retiró de la escena sin dejar turno de réplica al detective, quien quedó anonadado ante la reacción del Hokage. Había entrado con mal pie en la villa, tenía toda la razón. No podía llegar con aquella actitud hostil y esperar a cambio una reacción de acogida por su parte. Sin embargo no había sido intencionado. Estaba enrabietado por la situación, necesitaba desahogarse contra un ninja. Llevaba seis años buscando a aquellos hombres y aún no había dado con ellos, la mínima oportunidad que tuvo para descargar su impotencia, la pagó contra el propio Hokage.

_**22 de Enero 2014, 16.30h**_

_**Hostal Haruno**_

Caminó desvaído por la Villa, buscando la forma de volver a iniciar su conversación. Necesitaba la ayuda del Hokage para poder encontrar respuestas. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar pasar las horas mientras reconstruía lo que ocurrió con los periodistas. Recorrería las calles por las que los aldeanos decían haberles visto y se hospedaría en el mismo hostal, quizá podría esclarecer algo. En cualquier caso, si era difícil encontrar pistas seis años después de la desaparición, aún lo sería más, si la mitad de los testigos estabas muertos y la ciudad devastada por la guerra.

Recorrió el Camino principal de Konoha, desde la frontera, cruzando el puente sobre el Río Yang. A su mano derecha podía observar desde lo más alto, las tierras del clan Aburame, el rancho de los Akimichi, las montañas de Arild donde se encontraba la reserva de águilas de los Yamanaka o la Academia Ninja. A su mano izquierda pudo ver el Refugio de los Inuzuka, entre la vertiente del Río del Hechicero, convertido en dos afluentes, la Ying y la Yang, sobre la que caminaba. Y un poco más arriba, el Barrio de la familia Nara y el Hospital Central de Konoha. Frente a él, se situaba la Casa del Hokage y la gran montaña de las Caras. Tomó el camino a mano derecha, paralelo a la Residencia del máximo mandatario y allí dio con el monumental edificio del Hostal Haruno, residencia de Reyes. Era allí donde los reporteros habían sido vistos por última vez y donde se había hospedado. Se acercó hasta el lugar para hacer una reserva y de paso, dejar las maletas.

En el interior se encontró a tres ninjas reunidos, rodeados de cientos de papeles amontonados, rebuscando datos y aparentemente organizándolos. Eran los miembros del antiguo grupo 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. Se acercó hasta ellos y saludó:

- Buenos días o tardes – se retiró el sombrero e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Sakura se levantó ávida y se acercó hasta él.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra señor? Deje sus maletas aquí por favor. – Miró a Naruto y éste corrió a recoger las maletas del detective.

- No se preocupen. No pesa nada, solo llevo una muda y unos papelajos. Quería saber si tiene habitaciones libres.

- Claro, no es ningún problema.

- Desearía la habitación número 12 – los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida, miró corriendo a sus dos compañeros, que no entendían porque se sorprendía.

- ¿Por qué quiere la 12? Hay habitaciones mejores, con vistas preciosas de la Villa – preguntó, intentando no ser indiscreta para saber más acerca de aquel hombre. Era un forastero, vestido con ropa muy diferente a la que ellos acostumbran a llevar. Parecía que no era del País, ni tan si quiera de la Isla de Hokkaido, aquel hombre venía de más lejos, pero ¿por qué?

- Iré al grano. Mire ¿señorita…?

- Sakura Haruno, para servirle – añadió rauda.

- Señorita Sakura, hace unos años dos reporteros de la televisión TKN de Tokyo desaparecieron en este lugar. Se llamaban Josh Aerlen y Mitsui Fukuda. Realizaban un trabajo de investigación para el canal. Querían hacer un reportaje sobre los ninjas y su forma de vida. Les habían informado de que la Villa menos conflictiva y más apropiada para viajar era la del País del Fuego. Allí estuvieron haciendo varias entrevistas según tengo constancia y finalmente se trasladaron aquí, a Konoha. El día 5 de Septiembre de 2007, reservaron la habitación 12 y 13 de este Hostal, según consta en los informes que la policía nos entregó. El día 7 del mismo mes y año, desaparecieron. Desde entonces no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ellos.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban atentos a las palabras del detective. Había nombrado a los mismos hombres de los que Sakura habló hacía unas horas en la sala de reuniones, junto con los Anbu infiltrados. Quizá aquel hombre podría saber alguna pista más relacionada con Akatsuki.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Sakura al hombre.

- Soy el detective Makoto, dígame Makoto por favor.

- Makoto, yo les vi la noche del día 5. Recuerdo que estaban en la cafetería del hostal tomando la cena. Vine a hablar con mi madre, para despedirme de ella porque en breve me iba de viaje. Parecían dos hombres normales y corrientes, tranquilos. Nadie diría que les perseguían o que temían a algo. Es más, recuerdo sus caras de entusiasmo. Era como si hubiese avanzado en su investigación, como si estuviesen un paso más cerca de terminar su trabajo.

- ¿Habló con ellos alguna vez?

- No recuerdo haberlo hecho. Igual sí, pero le mentiría si lo afirmo. Además, tampoco recuerdo de que pude hablar, en caso de haberlo hecho, así que es inútil. Sí le puedo decir que a mi regreso, cuatro años después, mi madre también había desaparecido. Ella y un ninja de Konoha se fugaron juntos. – Los ojos del hombre se tiñeron de misterio, fervientes por saber más. – No crea que mi madre tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de esos hombres, ni que Sai tampoco…

Dejó la frase sin acabar, dubitativa. De repente Sakura cayó en la cuenta. Siempre había defendido a su madre y también a Sai. Creía que él tenía algo bueno para la Villa, que había traicionado a Danzou para hacer el bien, pero, ¿qué fue entonces de esos dos hombres? ¿dónde estaban? ¿y por qué su madre también había desaparecido? Recordaba que los Anbu infiltrados aseguraron que Ai Haruno estaba con Sai e incluso Sasuke y Naruto se lo confirmaron, pero entonces ¿tenía ella que ver algo con la desaparición de esos hombres? La angustia recorría las venas de Sakura por momentos. Era como si toda su forma de ver las cosas se derrumbas ante sus ojos. Todo en lo que ella creía se rompía a pedazos y distorsionaba sus esquemas.

- Siempre había creído la historia de que Sai y su equipo, bajo las órdenes de Danzou, retuvieron a los reporteros para quitarles el Cofre y el Libro de Leyendas Ocultas del Clan Ikari. Sin embargo, nunca me llegué a parar a pensar que hacía mi madre en toda esta historia. Ni porque quise ver a Sai como alguien bueno.

- ¿Qué es ese Cofre del que habla? – instó curioso el detective

- Es un objeto muy valioso de un clan legendario de estas tierras. Usted no es de por aquí, así que se mostrará muy escéptico con todas las cosas que le cuente, pero si quiere encontrar a esos hombres, más vale que empiece a creer en poderes sobrenaturales.

- Lo sé. Aún no he visto nada, pero ya me advirtieron de que aquí hay todo tipo de brujos y hechiceros que hacen magias o que creen que las hacen.

Al fondo de la habitación se escuchó una carcajada enorme. Naruto no pudo evitar reírse ante la afirmación de aquel hombre. Del mismo modo, Sasuke seguía con los papeles, con una sonrisa irónica en la cara. Era increíble que a estas alturas el detective hiciese semejante afirmación.

- Así no llegará a ningún sitio, señor Makoto. Puedo contarle lo que sé, pero si voy a hablar a alguien que no va a creer ni media palabra, deje su investigación y vuelva a su casa, aquí no se le ha perdido nada.

- No se ofenda, señorita Haruno. Si no lo veo no lo creo, es así de simple. Es mi condición de detective. Se cuentan muchas historias de los ninjas en Tokyo, pero nunca he visto nada con mis propios ojos.

- No tengo porque demostrarle nada. Le contaré lo que sé, si quiere creerlo, bien, sino, será su problema. Ese Cofre pertenece a un clan de Dragones de esta Villa – Naruto no podía dejar de reírse a cada palabra de Sakura y Sasuke empezaba a perder la compostura, y en breve se le escaparía una carcajada también. Sakura había ido directamente al grano, el hombre le dijo que no creía en los poderes sobrenaturales y de lo primero que le hablaba era de un clan de Dragones. Era imposible que la pudiese creer. – Tanto ese Cofre como el Libro que tenían en su poder los Reporteros, albergaban un poder especial. Por eso era tan codiciado por los ninjas de Danzou.

- ¿En el Libro había escritos secretos de los ninjas, no? Como un informe confidencial, imagino – preguntaba escéptico Makoto, intentando buscar sentido lógico a las palabras de Sakura.

- Si hombre, sí, lo que usted quiera creerse y como quiera llamarlo. La cuestión es que no sé como los periodistas consiguieron ese Cofre. Como fuese, la cuestión es que Danzou lo quería y muy probablemente, les retuvieron para sonsacarles donde habían conseguido el Cofre.

- ¿Entonces, debo encontrar a Danzou?

- Está muerto. – resplicó Sakura, dejando al hombre patidifuso.

- En ese caso, interrogaré a Sai.

- Está fugado de la Villa y en búsqueda y captura por formar parte del equipo de Anbu Raiz que se reveló contra Konoha y dio el golpe de Estado.

- Vale, entonces dígame usted con quien puedo hablar…

Justo en ese momento, el Chunnin Kei Yamanaka entró por la puerta del Hostal despavorido. Corría apenas sin aliento en busca del equipo 7. Al entrar, se abalanzó sobre Naruto y le agarró de la chaqueta con fuerza, intentando mantenerse en pie. Naruto le dejó reposar en el sillón y Sakura le trajo agua rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa Kei?! Respira – le gritó Naruto

- No le vocees. Está sofocado, no sordo. – dijo Sakura dándole un manotazo al rubio. Sasuke y Makoto se aproximaron también al chaval, a la espera de saber que le ocurría.

- ¿Por qué corres así? – inquirió Sasuke. Kei le dedicó una mirada desafiante y antes de perder el conocimiento por el agotamiento, respondió:

- Akatsuki está aquí…

Sin tiempo a que los presentes reaccionasen, Sasuke desapareció del Hostal.

**KONOHA: Capturado el Uchiha**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 16.10h**_

_**Barrio Uchiha**_

Por las calles del Barrio Uchiha, regresaban la Pantera y el Halcón con Itachi arrestado. Atrás habían dejado a los cinco Anbu caídos, a Sen secuestrado por una manada de lobos y a la fuga el líder de Akatsuki Pain, su compañera Konan y el asombrosamente miembro de la organización, Minato Namikaze.

Itachi no oponía resistencia a su arresto. Caminaba al paso de los dos Anbu, con la cabeza agachada al paso de las viviendas de su antiguo barrio. Cuanto más se adentraban en las calles, más le costaba caminar, más pesado se hacía el viaje. Cientos de recuerdos le volvían a su mente en aquel lugar, la masacre de su clan, su familia, su hermano pequeño. Cuantos recuerdos vividos. De repente quedó estático ante la casa donde había pasado su infancia. El cuerpo le tembló, las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con un agónico gimoteo que dejó a su paso dos lágrimas que se quebraron en sus mejillas. Los dos Anbu no le dieron tregua:

- Levántate, pedazo de escoria. Si hace falta te llevaré arrastras. No te creas que vas a ablandar nuestros corazones con dos lágrimas fingidas. Ya eres un abuelo para venir con esos cuentos. A tus 31 años, te debería dar vergüenza. – Gritaba el Halcón, mientras le golpeaba en los pies para que se incorporase.

- No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos llevarle al Hospital. Las quemaduras son muy graves – replicó la Pantera.

- Me importa una mierda, como si se quiere pudrir aquí mismo. No tengo ningún tipo de compasión por este tío. Mira a tu alrededor, cerdo, esto es todo lo que dejaste después de ti. Desolación, vacío y muerte. Ya no queda nada en esta tierra y todo gracias a ti ¡Camina! – voceó el Halcón indignado.

Itachi se incorporó, tomó aire y volvió a su paso. La Pantera era más incrédulo con toda la historia. Aunque no podía evitar tratar a Itachi como un criminal, nunca entendió porque hizo lo que hizo y siempre creyó que podría existir un motivo. Era de las personas que creía que todo no era blanco o negro, que siempre existía la posibilidad de verlo gris. Y esa convicción la trasladaba al caso de Itachi. Él si creía sus lágrimas y estaba convencido de que había un motivo para ellas.

Caminado cerca del lago Ziva dirección al Hospital Central de Konoha, se cruzaron con Shikamaru y las hermanas Sahori que regresaban de investigar los documentos archivados de la Villa. Nara sorprendido corrió hacia los Anbu para saber más, pero no había tiempo que perder. Sin mediar palabra, todos acompañaron al cuerpo de élite al hospital, donde ingresaron finalmente al Uchiha. Allí se encontraron con Kei Yamanaka que propuso traer a Ibiki Morino para interrogar a Itachi, pero los Anbu se negaron rotundamente. Ellos sabían que Ibiki había formado parte de las filas de Danzou, así que no podían confiar en él. El joven Chunnin fue ordenado a buscar al Hokage y no perdió ni un minuto. Mientras tanto, Shikamaru y las hermanas querían saber que había ocurrido.

- ¿Es Itachi Uchiha, verdad? – preguntó Shikamaru sorprendido, desde el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la habitación donde le habían ingresado.

- Sí. – respondió lacónico el Halcón.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo le habéis encontrado y capturado? ¿Y qué son todas esas quemaduras? – insistía el joven Nara buscando respuestas. La más pequeña de las hermanas Sahori comenzó a agitarse, su cuerpo desprendía un calor inhumano y pronto perdió la conciencia. De repente se puso a hiperventilar.

- ¡¿Qué te ocurre Dei?! – gritó una de sus hermanas, sosteniéndola en brazos.

- Es por el Dragón Imperial – respondió la mayor de todas las hermanas, Mei Sahori - ¿Dónde está? ¿Ya no está en la Villa? Está en peligro.

- ¿¡Qué?! – Voceó Shikamaru - ¿Cómo aseguras eso con tanta tranquilidad? – estaba muy preocupado, poco sabía de Sen y lo que creía saber siempre había sido malo, pero desde que había hablado con Yuko Hyuuga, su forma de ver al Dragón Blanco había cambiado. Le veía como una pieza clave de toda la historia, una pieza necesaria para poder subsistir. Luego, no podía morir así como así.

- Somos dragones igual que él. Nuestro clan es un verdadero clan de dragones y todos nuestros miembros son bestias con apariencia humana. Ninguna de nosotras alberga un corazón como el vuestro. Estamos ligadas al Dragón Imperial Blanco, el máximo líder de nuestra raza. Desde que Dei conoció al dragón, sus poderes se activaron completamente, ella es un dragón de tierra, simboliza el lazo entre los vivos y los muertos, simboliza lo perceptible y lo etéreo, el amor al lugar. Sus poderes de detección están ahora latentes y el mayor flujo de chakra de estas tierras es el Kyubi y el Dragón Imperial. Si falta el dragón, ella lo nota. Si el Dragón se muere, también.

- ¿Quieres decir que esta reacción es porque el Dragón está muriéndose? – insistía Shikamaru anonadado.

- Desde luego, está en peligro.

- Le han secuestrado – añadió el Halcón.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – preguntaron casi todos al unísono.

- Un hombre a lomos de una bestia y rodeado de una jauría de lobos se lo llevó. Estaba aliado con Itachi, por lo que pudimos ver. – aclaró la Pantera, intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

- ¿No hicisteis nada? – les recriminaba la segunda hermana menor, Fei.

- No pudimos. Ya era demasiado tarde. Llegó antes que nosotros. Cuando venga el Hokage lo explicaremos todo –Y los dos hombres se introdujeron en la habitación de Itachi sin mediar más palabra.

Mientras tanto, Kei Yamanaka había alcanzado a Kakashi que se dirigía a la Casa del Hokage. Regresaba absorto, aún recordando la conversación que había mantenido con el detective Makoto. No creía que ahora tuviese problemas con la nación de Japón entera. Parecía una pesadilla sin final de la cual no podía despertar. De repente el joven le asaltó y le comunicó que los Anbu habían detenido a Itachi y que le esperaban en el Hospital. Hatake no perdió tiempo, ordenó al joven que avisara al equipo 7, que le comunicase la noticia antes a Naruto y Sakura, que tuviesen cuidado con Sasuke, y que se reuniesen con él en el hospital.

Rápido, Kei Yamanaka iba hacia el Hostal Haruno, bordeando la frontera de Konoha, pues había encontrado a Kakashi entre las tierras del Clan Hyuuga y el Refugio de los Inuzuka. Al cruzar el paso de las montañas Arild, tres sombras le cubrieron. Se detuvo en seco y se giró a mirar. A contra luz, el sol no le permitía distinguir quienes eran. Pero pudo ver unas capas ondeando al viento, cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz y entonces lo vio. Unas nubes rojas estampadas sobre el fondo de una gabardina negra. No podía ser otros que los Akatsuki. Kei estaba temeroso, debía huir. Si aquellos hombres habían entrado en la Villa no era para otra cosa que parar recuperar a Itachi. Aterrado, corría despavorido hacia el Hostal Haruno, sin descanso, sin mirar atrás y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba sentado frente a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke sin aliento.

Sasuke desapareció de inmediato de la sala al escuchar el nombre de Akatsuki, sin tiempo a pensar. Sakura gritó a Naruto que corriese tras él y el zorro no lo dudó ni un segundo. El Uchiha era muy rápido y apenas podía seguirle, sin más remedio tuvo que atacarle, lanzándole varios shurinkens que esquivó. Naruto necesitaba pararle. No sabían de que Akatsuki se trataba, pero si era Itachi, no dudaría en enfrentarse a él. De repente, la suerte sonrió al joven rubio, pues entre dos estrechas calles un enorme carruaje cargado con alimentos se cruzó en el paso de Sasuke, quien sin más remedio, tuvo que frenar en seco, lo que hizo que Naruto le alcanzase. Le cogió por la camiseta estirando de él y los dos hombres se enfrascaron en una batalla de golpes sin cese. Puñetazos y patadas constantes, sin tregua, varios kunais y shurinkens, hasta un enorme katon que Naruto esquivó, pero que hizo perder de vista al Uchiha y comenzar otra vez a correr tras él. Corría sin control, buscando el charka de un Akatsuki y dio con él. Naruto y él se detuvieron ante tres hombres, pero ninguno era Itachi:

- ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?! – Gritó Sasuke enrabietado.

- Dímelo tú. Vosotros le habéis capturado – el Sharingan de Sasuke se activó súbitamente.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó contrariado.

- Aquí está Mitsui Fukuda y Josh Aerlen, llevarlos con vuestro Hokage. Es todo lo que he venido a hacer aquí. – Kisame hizo caso omiso de las preguntas de Sasuke y desapareció.

Naruto intentó seguir tras él, pero era inútil. Su cuerpo se había esfumado, como si se tratase de alguna técnica de traslación. Sasuke miró a los dos reporteros y se marchó en busca del Hokage. Quería saber que era eso de que habían capturado a Itachi. El rubio regresó con los dos hombres y los acompañó hasta la casa del Hokage; mientras tanto, Kei Yamanaka había conseguido articular varias palabras e informó a Sakura de que Itachi estaba en el hospital. La joven salió despavorida hacia allí y dejó a Makoto a cargo de Kei.

_**22 de Enero 2014, 16.40h**_

_**Hospital Central de Konoha, Habitación de Itachi Uchiha**_

Cuando Kakashi llegó al hospital, las heridas de Itachi estaban casi curadas. Sufría quemaduras en toda su espalda y piernas. Las enfermeras le habían estado hidratando y vendándole.

Los Anbu seguían vigilando en el interior de la habitación, mientras Shikamaru y las hermanas Sahori esperaban en el exterior. El Hokage les saludó y les preguntó:

- Hokage-sama, aún no sabemos nada con exactitud, los Anbu no han querido darnos muchos detalles, pero Sen ha sido secuestrado.

- ¡¿Qué?¡ - vociferó Kakashi atemorizado – ¿Ha sido Akatsuki?

- No. Al parecer un hombre que iba rodeado de lobos, es que no nos ha explicado nada, no sabemos nada. Entremos dentro, ahora que estas aquí, se supone que se explicaran – concluyó Shikamaru.

- Mejor que salgan fuera. Quiero hablar con Itachi a solas un momento. - El Hokage hizo un gesto a los Anbu a través del vidrio de la puerta y estos salieron – ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Resumid.

- Cuando llegamos a la frontera del Barrio Uchiha, Minato Namikaze huía con un dragón en sus manos y corría a reunirse con Pain y Konan. Itachi Uchiha apareció de repente y se abalanzó sobre Sen, que estaba en el suelo, aparentemente herido por un ataque de Yondaime. Justo en el momento que cayó sobre él, Minato les quemó vivos. Nosotros saltamos sobre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo un grupo de lobos nos atacaron y nos cortaron el paso. Un hombre encapuchado a lomos de un lobo gigantesco se acercó y habló con Itachi. No pudimos entender nada, pero se llevó a Sen y una bolsa en forma de huevo que había debajo de él. Después recogimos a Itachi y lo hemos traído hasta la Villa. Los cinco Anbu que acompañaban siempre a Sen, estaban muertos alrededor de éste. Parecía que habían sido quemados, pero después de que Minato lanzase el último ataque sobre Sen, los cuerpos se calcinaron por completo. Podemos ir a recogerlos ahora, pero antes queríamos dejar a Itachi a buen recaudo. – dijo conciso el Halcón, a la espera de recibir nuevas órdenes.

- No, no es necesario. Quedaros aquí hasta que Sakura llegue. Luego podéis ir a recoger sus restos, Sakura se hará cargo de Itachi.

- Todas las sospechas de Sen se han confirmado, lo de Minato era cierto y parece que se enfrentó a él, pero ¿Hokage sama, quién es ese hombre de los lobos? – inquirió Shikamaru, preocupado por la situación de Sen – Según las Sahori, Sen está en peligro. Debemos ir en su búsqueda.

- No, no. Tranquilos. Todo paso a paso. No conozco a ese montaraz, pero sé quien son los lobos y podéis estar tranquilos, Sen se entenderá con ellos. Me lo prometió. – Dijo Kakashi recordando la conversación que había tenido hacía pocas horas con Sen, en la que había discutido con él, precisamente por ese clan de Lobos. Ahora se había encontrado con ellos cara a cara y esperaba de Sen que pudiese salir adelante. Le daba un voto de confianza, se lo debía por lo que había pasado. – El Halcón y la Pantera que se queden aquí hasta que Sakura llegue. Shikamaru, tú y las Sahori dirigíos a buscar a Sasuke. Si se entera de que su hermano está aquí será un problema. Seguramente Naruto esté con él, así que os ayudará a detenerle. Yo iré a hablar con Itachi hasta que llegue Sakura y Kei Yamanaka. Cuando encontréis a Sasuke esperadme en la casa del Hokage. Vosotros, Anbu, cuando Sakura llegue, decidle a Kei que busque a Tsunade y la traiga aquí, y después id a recoger los restos de los Anbu.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a cumplir sus funciones. Kakashi tomó aire, miró al cielo y con parsimonia cruzo la puerta de la habitación. Las enfermeras ya habían terminado su trabajo y habían dejado al paciente descansar solo. Yacía tendido en la cama, con casi todo el cuerpo vendado. La persiana de la habitación estaba abierta de hito en hito y dejaba entrar unos rayos de luz intensos que dejaban ver los rastros de las lágrimas en las mejillas de Itachi.

- Itachi Uchiha, volvemos a vernos después de tantos años. Ahora soy yo el que está al otro lado de la cama. ¿Has estado llorando? Tu hermano no está aquí. – Dejó un tiempo de silencio, esperando la respuesta del hombre, pero no ocurrió nada. – Sabes que vengo a preguntarte cosas y que dependiendo de las respuestas, pasará una cosa u otra. Ni si quiera has opuesto resistencia para llegar hasta aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Itachi? Ya somos muy mayores para andarnos con rodeos. El tiempo corre en nuestra contra, es mejor arrepentirse a tiempo.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Hatake Kakashi. Como maestro de Sasuke ya me has juzgado, nada de lo que diga será para ti una respuesta justa. Diga lo que diga, sólo sonará a escusa. Necesito que hables antes con unos hombres. Si entonces tienes dudas, vuelve a hablar conmigo

- ¿Qué hombres?

- Estarán al llegar, si Kazuzu no me ha fallado.

- ¿Pensáis atacar Konoha? – preguntó atónito, sin mostrar un ápice de preocupación.

- No. Son civiles.

- ¿Quién es ese Montaraz que viaja con los lobos?

- No voy a hablar más contigo, hasta que no hables con esos hombres.

- De acuerdo. Descansa ahora que puedes. Está tregua es por tus heridas. A mi regreso no habrá rodeos. – le dijo el Hokage, mientras se retiraba de la sala.

- Kakashi, siempre tan clemente… – siseó Itachi tras la salida del hombre.

Caminado hacia la salida, después de haberse despedido de los Anbu, se cruzó de pleno con Sasuke que corría alterado por la Villa. Al ver al Hokage se detuvo en seco para hablar con él.

- Kakashi, Itachi está en la Villa. ¿Dónde está, dímelo?

- Sasuke, cálmate.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! – gritó Sasuke, alterando a la gente que paseaba por la calle. Justo en ese mismo momento llegó Sakura, junto con Shikamaru y las hermanas Sahori, pues se había cruzado por el camino y ésta les dijo que la acompañasen porque era seguro que Sasuke iba en busca de Kakashi.

- ¿Maestro qué está pasando?

- Sakura, entra al hospital, te está esperando un paciente urgente. – Shikamaru y las hermanas tragaron saliva al escuchar a Kakashi. Sabían que se iba a desatar una pelea, pues Sasuke iba a entender rápidamente que el paciente era Itachi. La joven Haruno, perpleja y a la vez preocupada, obedeció la orden y se dirigió al interior sin quitarle ojo a Sasuke.

- Hokage-sama ¿dime que no es Itachi a quien va a atender? – inquirió el Uchiha encolerizado.

- Sasuke, te he dicho que te sosiegues. Márchate de mi vista ahora mismo. Vuelve con Naruto y seguid con vuestro trabajo. – insistió en guardia el hombre, pues sabía que de un momento a otro Sasuke iba a saltar sobre él. Shikamaru y las Sahori se pusieron en guardia para proteger al Hokage en caso de que fuese atacado.

- ¡Kakashi! ¡Contéstame! – chilló. – Dejadme de una vez acabar con este sufrimiento. No tenéis ni idea de que es esta vida.

- Sasuke, ya eres muy grande para seguir ese camino, ¿aún no has aprendido nada? No puedes entrar ahí. Le necesitamos para recuperar a Sen. Dame tiempo. Vuelve con Naruto, te lo ordeno.

- ¡¡¡Argh!!! – Sasuke golpeó el suelo y abandonó el lugar sin dejar rastro, en dirección a la frontera.

- Hokage-sama, se va de la Villa, ¿le seguimos? – Propuso Mei Sahori.

- No. Dejadle solo. Lo necesita. Lo pasa verdaderamente mal. Si realmente se encontrase con su hermano cara a cara y pudiese hablar, no lo mataría, pero él no lo sabe.

- ¿De qué hablas, Kakashi? – preguntó Shikamaru.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. El Hokage se marchó a su casa para reunirse con Tsunade y comentarle todo lo ocurrido. Necesitaba encontrar esos dos civiles de los que hablaba Itachi y hablar con ellos. Kakashi sabía un secreto del hermano mayor de la familia Uchiha que nadie más sabía en la villa. Ni tan si quiera la misma Tsunade tenía constancia de ello, pero Kakashi no podía decir nada, se lo prometió a la madre de Sen y perduraría la promesa tras su muerte. Sólo Sen debía descubrirlo por sus propios medios. Era por eso por lo que le había dado aquella tregua a Itachi. Tenía un voto de confianza sobre él y quería hablar antes con aquellos dos civiles para contrastar información.

Al llegar a su despacho se encontró con Naruto y Shizune, acompañados de dos hombres y la sorpresa fue mayúscula. No hacía ni diez minutos que Itachi había hablado de ellos y ya estaban en la sala. Naruto le contó que Kisame los había traído hasta la Villa y que con las mismas desapareció. Kakashi le explicó lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke y le pidió que se reuniese con Sakura en el Hospital, se imaginaba que no querría estar mucho más tiempo sola con Itachi. Ordenó a Shizune que localizase a Tsunade y se dispuso a hablar con los dos hombres.

- Buenas tardes, soy el Hokage de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Su máximo representante. Me llamo Kakashi Hatake y voy a ayudarles en todo lo que esté en mi mano. ¿Cómo se encuentran? – Kakashi estrechó sus manos y les pidió que tomaran asiento, mientras él se quedaba apoyado en la mesa del despacho.

- Bien, bien. No se preocupe. Nos han traído de todo para comer, pero no tenemos hambre. Estamos muy bien.

- De acuerdo. Pues cuéntenme, por favor. Cómo se llaman, cómo han llegado hasta aquí, qué están buscando y tal.

- Mi nombre es Mitsui Fukada y mi compañero se llama Josh Aerlen. Éramos periodistas de la TKN de Tokyo – la cara de Kakashi cambió completamente, y su rostro mostraba su asombro y perplejidad a la vez. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. – Kisame nos ha traído a la Villa hace unos minutos y bueno, lo único que queremos es volver a casa. Pero antes le debemos un favor a una persona.

- Un momento, señores. Vayamos paso a paso ¿Dicen que Kisame les ha traído hasta aquí? – Kakashi ya no sabía ni que preguntar. Eran tantas las cuestiones que asaltaban a su cabeza que no sabía ni como plantear la situación. Aquellos hombres eran los reporteros secuestrados hacía seis años y de repente habían aparecido en la villa vivos y de la mano de Kisame, estaban sanos y salvos, sin rasguños, sin secuelas aparentes.

- Sí. El hombre pez. Déjeme explicárselo todo. Antes de volver a nuestra casa, tenemos que mover una ficha en este enorme tablero de ajedrez en el que jugáis los ninjas. Le prometimos a Itachi Uchiha que le salvaríamos si no conseguía ayudar a Sen y Minato se salía con la suya. Vamos a contarle todo lo que hemos vivido los últimos seis años, cuatro de ellos en la cueva de la Organización Akatsuki. Sabemos todo lo que necesitan saber de ellos.


	30. Capítulo 29: Las Respuestas

**CAPÍTULO 29: Las respuestas**

**IKARI: Atando cabos**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 20.00h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

Corría una suave brisa a través de las rocas que conformaban la cueva, golpeando las tenues llamas de la hoguera que dotaban de calidez las frías paredes. El fuego iluminaba la amplia estancia que se ocultaba en lo más alto de una de las colinas de los valles lejanos de Konoha. La luz permitía distinguir su entrada dibujándola en el extenso paraje como un pequeño punto dorado en la ya oscura noche. Rodeada de un gran lago y verdes espesuras, la casa de los lobos era regentada por un enorme árbol centenario en su puerta.

La loba madre siempre hacía guardia ante la entrada, permitiendo que así los pequeños del clan pudiesen descansar protegidos. Esta vez, sin embargo, nadie reposaba en la cueva. Los lobos yacían expectantes alrededor del Dragón Imperial Blanco que el Montaraz había traído consigo. Aún estaba inconsciente y parecía que la herida de su costado cada vez creía más y más.

Al caer la noche, Hashirama, acompañado del joven al que daba lecciones y su chica, llegaron a la cueva con provisiones. El chico se acercó al fuego y añadió varios palos y un pequeño tronco que permitió que la estancia se iluminase más. La joven dejó en el suelo dos grandes bolsas con comida, mientras Hashirama descargaba las alforjas de los lobos que les habían acompañado. Había traído alimentos especiales para el Dragón y leña para aguantar el fuego toda la noche.

Mientras el Montaraz vigilaba el estado del Dragón, los demás empezaron a preparar la cena. Súbitamente una Futaba irrumpió en la cueva, causando el alboroto de los presentes. El Montaraz, Hashirama y el joven se reunieron con ella en el exterior, mientras la chica continuaba colocando los alimentos en los armarios.

-¿Por qué nadie nos ha avisado de que el Dragón Imperial estaba herido otra vez, insensatos?

-Hemos enviado el mensaje ahora mismo, mediante la Chaman del Bosque – respondió Hashirama.

-Pero hace mucho rato que fue herido

-Sí, pero ha llegado ahora a la cueva. Ha sido muy difícil traerle hasta aquí para ponerle a salvo. Los Akatsuki seguían el rastro de los Lobos. – replicó el joven con desdén.

-No hay tiempo que perder, debemos curarle.

-Aún no se puede. Está dormido y el Dragón sigue en el huevo artificial – atajó el Montaraz – cuando sea el momento, te avisaremos. Espera aquí fuera.

De repente, en el interior de la gruta, parecía que Sen recobraba la conciencia. Tumbado sobre varias pellizas de animales, completamente desnudo y sólo cubierto en sus partes íntimas, se podía ver como la herida estaba extendiéndose por todo su torso. Aunque el Montaraz se había molestado en vendarle el agujero que Minato le infringió, la mancha negra se extendía por sus venas y piel lentamente, dejando a su paso una sensación de muerte. El joven Dragón, entreabría los ojos, forzando la visión, intentando comprender donde estaba. A lo lejos, a través de las llamas de la hoguera, podía ver las piernas de una mujer, su falda, la cuerda de lo que debía ser su delantal, su espalda y su largo cabello rosado. Estaba de pie, ante un mueble o mesa donde parecía que preparaba algo. Aquella silueta y su aroma le resultaban tan familiar, que no pudo evitar llamarla:

-Sakura…Sakura – siseaba y apenas se le podía oír – Sakura, ¿dónde estamos? ¡Ay! – hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero sus heridas no se lo permitían.

La mujer escuchó el nombre de Sakura e instantáneamente dejó los utensilios de cocina sobre el mueble. Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo y el temblor comenzó a apoderarse de sus piernas. Atemorizada al escuchar su nombre una vez más, la mujer se volvió para mirar al joven Dragón y se aproximó unos pasos más hasta él, agachándose ante su rostro y tomando su mano. Él apenas podía distinguir con claridad las formas que le rodeaban porque había perdido mucha sangre. La miró fijamente, forzando sus ojos e intentó incorporarse una vez más, pero era inútil.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sakura? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están mis compañeros, los ANBU? ¿Y Minato?¿Quién era ese hombre de la capa?

-Shh… no te esfuerces tanto. Calla un poco. – dijo la mujer, acariciándole la frente y deslizando la mano por su rostro.

-Te quiero… - siseó el Dragón, a lo que la mujer respondió con un beso sobre el reverso de su mano. De repente Sen notó su presencia. Su silueta era muy parecida y su olor casi idéntico, pero aquel calor humano, aquellas caricias, no eran de Sakura – Tú no eres Sakura. ¿Quién eres? – preguntó preocupado, intentando deshacerse de la mano de la mujer, pero era inútil, apenas tenía fuerzas. Estar tanto tiempo separado del Dragón estaba debilitando cada vez más el cuerpo humano.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. No voy a hacerte daño. No me conoces, pero quiero ayudarte.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Ai, Ai Haruno. Soy la madre de Sakura – Sen quedó atónito. Estaba viva y a salvo. Tanto que ella le había rescatado de la muerte segura. Si su chica pudiese verla, estaría encantada de saberlo. – No te esfuerces, debes descansar, aún estas gravemente herido. Tus compañeros no han podido salvarse, ya estaban muertos cuando te encontramos. Lo siento. Y sobre el hombre de la capa, es Itachi Uchiha. Voy a llamar a los demás, no intentes moverte, por favor.

Pero antes de que pudiese salir al exterior, el Montaraz regresaba al interior de la cueva. Había dejado fuera a Hashirama y su acompañante, charlando con la Futaba, que cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Ai aprovechó la llegada del Montaraz para terminar de preparar la cena para el Dragón, pues cuando le curasen, necesitaría comer un buen plato.

El Montaraz se aproximó hasta la cama improvisada de Sen y se retiró la capucha para hablar con él. Le extendió un vaso de agua y una píldora que la propia Futaba había traído. Tomó un sorbo de agua y engulló la pastilla, e instantáneamente hizo efecto. Los ojos volvieron a recobrar su brillo y comenzó a vislumbrar todos los objetos que le rodeaban.

-¿Ves bien ahora? Es una pastilla especial de hierbas que ha traído la Futaba. Es propia de tu clan, no es medicina, sólo es alimento natural compactado. – Le explicó el Montaraz. De repente Sen le miró y pudo ver perfectamente su rostro:

-Pero si eres el hombre de la capa, Itachi Uchiha.

Sen estaba anonadado y no comprendía nada de lo que veía. Itachi Uchiha era el hombre del que tanto había leído en el libro de Leyendas Ocultas, el hombre que Sasuke tanto odiaba y al que quería matar, pero también era el hombre que le había cubierto del ataque de Minato. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora estuviese sano y salvo en aquella cueva, sin ningún tipo de quemaduras? Tal cual había quedado su cuerpo cuando Minato les atacó, debería tener unas quemaduras horribles por todo el cuerpo, sin embargo, allí estaba, postrado ante él y dándole agua.

**KONOHA: Cara a cara con Sakura**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 17.00h**_

_**Hospital de Konoha, habitación de Itachi**_

La joven Haruno hacía de tripas corazón antes de entrar a la habitación del mayor traidor y asesino en serie de toda la historia de Konoha. Por lo menos de toda la historia que ella conocía. Nunca había sabido nada a ciencia cierta de Itachi, ni tan si quiera se había interesado por saber más acerca de la historia, pues los años que habían sufrido con Sasuke y la desgarradora vida que había llevado, le parecían suficientes para hacer un juicio de valor sobre Itachi.

Sin embargo, los últimos dos años con Sen y a raíz de hablar con él sobre los relatos que leía en el Libro de Leyendas Ocultas de Konoha, su imagen sobre el hermano mayor de los Uchiha se había distorsionado. Nada de lo que ambos habían encontrado en los relatos afianzaba a ciencia cierta que el hubiese sido el creador de la masacre, ni tampoco que fuese la horrible persona de la que se hablaba. Por ende, tampoco podían demostrar lo contrario. Si a eso le añadía la última conversación que había mantenido en la reunión de la mañana, donde los Anbu infiltrados y el propio Naruto daban una visión también contradictoria de la actitud de Itachi, ahora todos esos detalles la ponían entre la espada y la pared.

Como un gran médico profesional, ella no estaba allí para juzgar los actos de sus pacientes, sólo se limitaba a salvarles la vida, pero en el caso de Itachi era imposible no inmiscuirse en su historia. A ella le había tocado vivirla y muy de cerca; estaba más nerviosa que nunca, como si se tuviese que presentarse a un examen. Le venían miles de pregunta a la cabeza, pero sabía que en cuanto mirase a aquel hombre a los ojos, no tendría valor para formular una sola.

Entró en la habitación y le despertó. Estaba casi dormitando por los calmantes que le habían puesto. No había ningún ninja médico en el Hospital Central de Konoha que pudiese curar aquellas quemaduras y debían esperar sin más a la llegada de Tsunade, Shizune o Sakura. Por eso, mientras tanto, habían seguido el procedimiento común en cualquier paciente quemado. Sakura se aproximó hasta los pies de la cama de Itachi y se quedó quieta. Durante un lapso de tiempo dudó en que debía hacer, saludar o directamente ir a curarle. Los nervios se apoderaban de ella. Se aproximó hasta el cabezal de la cama y finalmente, esbozó una media sonrisa, que terminó siendo casi una mueca de pánico. Itachi rompió el hielo por ella.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura Haruno. Le agradezco que haga el esfuerzo de venir a curarme. Imagino lo que debe suponer para usted estar aquí. – "No seas cínico" pensó la joven para sus adentros, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreírle y contestarle todo lo contrario de lo que estaba pensando.

-No me trates de usted. Soy menor que tú. Por favor, necesito que te incorpores, debo retirarte todas esas vendas para poder ver tus heridas.

Itachi se puso en pie, cara a cara con Sakura. La joven se sintió cohibida y se retiró unos pasos atrás. Él era más alto que ella, y aunque ahora su aspecto no era el más visible, le recordaba a su hermano Sasuke. Una sensación de malestar e incomodidad recorrió el estómago de la joven, que intentó hacer caso omiso a sus emociones y seguir con su trabajo. Retiró la bata y comenzó a desliar las vendas que sostenían las gasas que cubrían las quemaduras.

-Intentaré que no te quede cicatriz, aunque no te prometo nada. Estas heridas tienen un aspecto horrible.

-No me importan las quemaduras, ni las cicatrices. Serán por una buena causa. Ellas me recordaran siempre que pude salvar al Dragón Imperial.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! – no pudo contenerse, gritando espantada por las palabras del Uchiha.

-No te preocupes, está a salvo. ¿Tu Hokage es muy cruel, no? Primero te manda a curarme, sabiendo lo que soy para ti y tu grupo, y después te oculta información del Dragón Imperial.

-¡Cierra la boca y cuéntamelo todo, ahora mismo! – masculló tan encolerizada la joven, que apenas pronunciaba correctamente las palabras, mientras apretaba su mano contra las heridas de la espalda de Itachi.

El Uchiha cayó sobre la cama dolorido. Ella cerró con pestillo la puerta de la habitación, encendido las luces y bajó todas las persianas. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle un interrogatorio con tortura si era necesario, pero Sen era intocable para ella. No estaba dispuesta a que ese hombre hiciese sufrir a otro de los chicos de su vida. Primero a Sasuke y ahora a Sen. Justo cuando la joven se disponía a interrogarle, Naruto irrumpió en la puerta. Ella le abrió y le hizo pasar, susurrándole al oído lo que quería hacer. El joven zorro se sentó en una silla y observaba expectante lo que iba a ocurrir.

Itachi por su cuenta, comenzó a explicar toda la trama desde el principio, sin dejar un solo cabo suelto. Desde el día en que idearon terminar con Akatsuki, hasta su último plan para salvar a Sen y el desarrollo de éste.

Los dos miembros del equipo siete estaban perplejos. El relato de Itachi era increíble, tanto que casi era imposible poder creer ni media palabra. Pero todo tenía sentido y tal cual lo contaba ataba cada uno de los cabos que habían quedado sueltos respecto a su persona. Naruto era quien más creía en sus palabras. Lo vivió en sus propias carnes hacía unos años, cuando Sasori y Deidara quisieron atacarles y ahora entendía porque Itachi apareció allí. Sakura y él sacaron unas pequeñas conclusiones al oído, poniendo en común sus impresiones después de lo hablado y entonces, decidió que debía curarle.

-Hay algunas cosas que no nos has contado. Pero confiaremos en ti y en que más adelante tendrán respuesta. Aún no entendemos lo que más te culpa, que es la matanza del clan. Pero ahora lo que prima es la supervivencia de la Villa y la de Sen. Te damos nuestro voto de confianza. Voy a curarte esas heridas.

-Contrastar toda la información con los reporteros, con tu propia madre y Sai. Hablad con Sen cuando volváis a verle. No os miento. No os pienso fallar, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo más para mi hermano. Dejadme hablar con él.

-Eso va a ser muy difícil, no creo que nada pueda explicar lo que hiciste a tu clan – replicó Sakura mientras curaba sus heridas.

-Aún más difícil, porque Sasuke se ha ido de la Villa. – añadió Naruto

-Así es mejor, si nos encontramos fuera de la frontera, el podrá desahogarse libremente – explicó Itachi.

-¿Insinúas que no hay explicación para la matanza y que te vas a servir en bandeja para que tu hermano te mate? – inquirió Sakura

-Confiad en mí. Necesito que me saquéis de éste Hospital.

-Sólo porque no nos queda otra, Naruto y yo apostamos nuestro cuello por tu carta en esta mano. Más te vale que tengas un re póquer. Esta noche, te sacaremos de aquí y te llevaremos hasta la frontera. Cumple tu palabra. – le ordenó Sakura y se retiraron de la habitación.

-Trato hecho.

-¡Ah! – dijo Sakura deteniéndose ante la puerta – Sólo una cosa más, ¿por qué ningún Anbu sobrevivió al ataque de Minato?

-Ni tan si quiera yo puedo con él. Los Akatsuki que han caído son la escoria de la organización, pero los que quedan, ellos podrían arrasar villas enteras.

-No suena convincente, tendrás que explicárselo mejor al Hokage – replicó Naruto, al tiempo que ambos abandonaban la habitación.

En el pasillo de la planta, esperaban el Halcón y la Pantera que ya había regresado con los cadáveres de los Anbu. Sakura les pidió que se quedasen a hacer guardia hasta que el Hokage diese nuevas órdenes. Ella tenía que ir a hacer las autopsias de los cuerpos y Naruto debía regresar al despacho de Kakashi para informarle de la situación.

**KONOHA: Testimonios**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 17.30h**_

_**Despacho del Hokage**_

Kakashi seguía en el despacho entrevistándose con los dos reporteros, Mitsui Fukada y Josh Aerlen. No creía que ningún ser humano pudiese arrojar algo de sentido a todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo en Konoha, pero tal vez debía tener más esperanza y creer en aquellos dos hombres que decían ser portadores de la verdad. Fukada tomó la iniciativa y decidió ser él el que explicase con detalle todo lo ocurrido.

-Señor Hokage, hay muchos relatos que contarle de todo lo que hemos vivido estos últimos seis años, pero sé que el tiempo corre en su contra y en contra de su Villa, incluso de toda la tierra ninja. Así que iré al grano, soy periodista y puedo darle un titular de cada momento.

-No hace falta que sea tan conciso. No tenemos tiempo, es cierto, pero no nos irá de un día.

-El plan de Minato ya ha sido activado y el tiempo también corre en contra de los Akatsuki, así que no crea que puede entretenerse con nosotros – aclaró Josh Aerlen.

-Está bien, pero háganme un favor – pidió Kakashi

-Díganos

-No se vayan de aquí hasta que no termine todo, son la mejor fuente de información que hemos podido tener en años, ustedes pueden ser decisivos para ganar esta guerra. – Josh no parecía muy conforme con la idea, pero Mitsui aceptó por ambos.

-Bien, escúcheme. Los últimos dos años hemos vivido en casa de Itachi y hemos obtenido mucha información relevante para su villa, pero empezaremos por los cuatro primeros años.

-Desde el día en que llegaron a la villa, por favor – especificó el Hokage.

En ese momento Naruto irrumpió en la sala. Kakashi le alertó de que no volviese a entrar a su despacho sin llamar a la puerta antes y después le invitó a pasar. Le preguntó a los hombres si les molestaba que Naruto estuviese presente durante el testimonio, pero ellos no se quejaron. Tomó asiento y prosiguió la entrevista.

-El primer día que llegamos a Konoha, hace ya seis años, ya teníamos un mal presentimiento. En aquel entonces nos ocurrió algo muy extraño. Buscábamos una calle concreta con la que finalmente dimos, pero cuando quisimos volver a ella al día siguiente, ésta había desaparecido. Fue en aquella misma calle donde se nos apareció el viejo Niu, el anciano que nos entregó el Cofre y fue en el momento de abrirlo en la habitación del Hostal Haruno cuando supimos que estábamos metidos en un gran lío. Aquel no era un Cofre cualquiera, contenía material probablemente sagrado para los ninjas y el dueño de dicha reliquia no tardaría en reclamar su posesión. Lo curioso fue que no vino el dueño, que ahora sabemos es el Dragón Imperial, si no que lo reclamaron terceras personas. Gente que quería tener más poder y que creía que el libro contenía los secretos necesarios para obtenerlo. Se equivocaban. Unos ninjas enmascarados, según pudimos entender, pertenecientes a un grupo radical llamado Anbu Raíz, nos secuestró y nos intentó arrebatar el Cofre. Pero aquel objeto era mucho más valioso de lo que los hombres que nos secuestraron podían saber. Tenía poderes propios, poderes mágicos. Es fantástico asegurarlo, pero lo pude ver con mis propios ojos, aquel objeto recreó una réplica de sí mismo y se hizo desaparecer de la vista de los ninjas. Recuerdo que uno de ellos se llamaba Yamato y el otro Sai. También recuerdo que Sai era el jefe del grupo y fue el encargado de llevarnos hasta la guarida de su jefe. Aquel hombre además, parecía tener alguna cuenta pendiente con sus propios compañeros y el poco tiempo que estuvimos en la guarida de Danzo, el jefe de estos, el joven se reveló en más de una ocasión. Finalmente, se desentendió de nosotros y se fue con la mujer que regentaba el Hostal. En aquel momento no entendimos nada de nada, imagino que igual que ustedes al oír me relato.

-No se preocupe, estamos al tanto de lo que ocurrió con la señora Haruno. – comentó Naruto para ayudar a Fukada y hacerle la conversación menos monótona – Ella tenía un romance con aquel joven. No sabemos si había algún tipo de intencionalidad por parte de ella en vuestro secuestro, quiero creer que no.

-No, yo tampoco lo creo. Es más, estoy seguro de que no lo había. Aquella mujer sufrió tanto como nosotros la noche del secuestro. Fue amenazada por los ninjas, casi se puede decir que torturada, pudimos escuchar sus gritos de auxilio, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ayudarla, entonces también nos tenían a nosotros. Pero el joven Sai lo que hizo fue ayudarla. No entendí exactamente en que bando se movía el chico, pero si tuviese que sacar una conclusión a nivel profesional, de lo que pude ver, me dio la sensación de que jugaba de vuestra parte, siempre. Quizá no jugaba limpio, pero entiendo que en la guerra a veces no todas las cosas que se hacen para hacer el bien son las correctas. Él debió sacrificar a inocentes, en este caso a nosotros, para poder seguir adelante con su plan contra Danzo y no perder su confianza. Así lo entendí. El paso de los años te hace ver la vida de secuestrado de otra manera, llega un punto que se convierte en resignación y al final te da tiempo hasta a analizar tus propias vivencias como algo natural.

-Es sorprendente la fuerza de voluntad y la valentía que demuestran ustedes, siendo civiles, personas que no han sido preparadas para sufrir este tormento. Han debido vivir un calvario y realmente se les ve en sus cabales – comentó Kakashi siguiendo el hilo de las últimas declaraciones del reportero.

-Si le digo la verdad, los últimos dos años en casa de Itachi han sido los que nos han devuelto la cordura y si cabe decirlo, las ganas de vivir. De no ser por ello, probablemente hoy no estaríamos aquí.

-Explíquese, me interesa mucho saber la parte de su vivencia con Itachi, además de los años que haya vivido en Akatsuki, claro – insistió el Hokage.

-Sí, claro, paso a paso. Continúo. La noche del secuestro nos llevaron a la guarida de Danzo. Debieron creer que éramos alguien importante por el hecho de tener en posesión el Cofre, fuimos muy desafortunados, la verdad. Pero entonces llegó la peor parte. Los Akatsuki aparecieron, eran aliados de Danzo y buscaban al dragón Imperial. El viejo les ayudaba dándoles información a cambio de que Akatsuki le ayudase a él a instalarse como jefe de la Villa. Todo esto, evidentemente, lo fuimos sabiendo poco a poco después, durante nuestra estancia en la cueva, a raíz de conversaciones que podíamos escuchar.

-Claro, claro, lógico, le comprendemos – enfatizó Naruto, muy interesado.

-Los cuatro años en aquella cueva sí que fueron nuestro verdadero calvario. Estábamos atados al suelo, con unas cadenas clavadas en las rocas, cercanos a una falla donde había siempre un fuego incandescente encendido, donde vertían toda la basura, incluso los cadáveres en algunas ocasiones. El encargado de vigilarnos era Hidan, el hombre más cruel que he conocido en mi vida. Bebíamos agua en un cazo, igual que los perros, pues no podíamos cogerlo con las manos. Y la comida nos la servía una sola vez, si no terminábamos el plato, hasta no hacerlo, no lo cambiaba. Claro está, llamar a lo que nos servía comida no es muy correcto. La gran mayoría de las veces eran sobras podridas, caducadas o bien alimentos incomestibles para un humano. Si les digo la verdad, no estamos muertos gracias a Konan, Kisame e Itachi. Eran los únicos que se molestaban en dejarnos darnos un baño, darnos de comer comida en condiciones y beber agua. Pero sólo lo hacían cuando los demás de la organización no estaban delante. Y cuando me refiero a los demás, me refiero a que nadie estaba. Konan sólo nos ayudaba si estaba completamente sola en la cueva con nosotros. Al final, Itachi consiguió que Pain le permitiese que nos llevase con él y desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron para siempre.

-¿Por qué no os ayudó antes? – inquirió Kakashi curioso, pues él sabía cosas de Itachi que nadie más sabía, pero lo que sabía no concordaba con lo que veía de Itachi. Quería corroborar los hechos con los periodistas y saber que Yui estaba en lo cierto cuando le explicó la verdad.

-En el momento nosotros nunca lo supimos. Veíamos cosas, notábamos cosas extrañas, tensión en el ambiente, hostilidad entre los propios miembros de la organización, pero claro, no sabíamos interpretar nada, para nosotros eran todos unos asesinos sin piedad, unos terroristas muy peligrosos y dispuestos a acabar con el sistema. Pero después, cuando comenzamos a vivir con Itachi, aquellas escenas que no comprendíamos, que notábamos extrañas, cobraron significado. Tanto él como Kisame estaba en contra de la organización, pero no tenían, ni tienen la fuerza suficiente para acabar con todos ellos a la vez, así que revelarse en el momento no oportuno podría haber echado sus planes al traste para siempre. Era preferible esperar y ayudarnos a escondidas que poner toda la misión en peligro. No era una misión que se hubiese iniciado hacía unas horas, días, semanas o meses, era una conspiración preparada de hacía varios años, tenían motivos suficientes para no arriesgarse e incluso si hubiese sido necesario, dejarnos morir en la cueva. Acabar con Akatsuki es muy importante, es el mayor de los objetivos que deberíais tener todas las naciones ninja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Conocen ustedes los verdaderos objetivos de Akatsuki?

-Existen muchos intereses encontrados. Se puede decir que a día de hoy Akatsuki tiene tres objetivos bien distintos. Por un lado están los objetivos de Pain, por otro los de Minato y por último los de Kaede Masato.

-¿Kaede Masato? – volvió preguntar sorprendido el Hokage.

-Sí, casi se puede decir que él es el jefe de todos.

-¿Cuántos Akatsuki quedan? – inquirió Naruto.

-Ahora sólo queda Pain, Konan y la hermana de Pain. Los demás fueron aniquilados por Itachi y Kisame, y en el caso de Kazuzu, fue forzado a ir con ellos. Necesitaban alguien que les contase la verdad sobre Kaede Masato y Minato Namikaze.

-Espera, espera. Me he perdido – dijo Naruto – Dices que Kaede es el jefe de todos los Akatsuki…

-Sí

-Entonces, ¿por qué Kisame e Itachi no le conocen, pero Kazuzu sí?

-¡Ah! Perdonadme. Ellos dos son integrantes recientes de la organización, apenas llevaban en ella 15 años, mientras los demás, casi todos, llevaban muchos más de 30, algunos incluso más de 70. Ellos no sabían los orígenes de la organización, ni el porqué se fundó, ni nada de nada. Kazuzu sin embargo lo sabía todo y era el más apropiado para sonsacarle información, por eso le dejaron con vida Pero dejadme que retome el hilo y lo entenderéis todo mejor.

-Si, por favor, continúe – le invitó Kakashi.

-Pain, Kushina, Kaede y Minato están todos relacionados. Kaede Masato no es un humano, el es un ser diferente, como el Dragón Imperial que proviene de otras tierras. Concretamente, Kaede era un guerrero Sovaz de las Tierras Milenarias de los Bosques de los Dragones, la tierra de donde provienen también las Irva, el famoso clan Futaba que conoce el Dragón Imperial. Él es una raza extinguida, como lo es hoy también el clan Ikari, es el último vestigio de una raza de hechiceros y guerreros de otro mundo que un día gobernaron estas tierras. Hace cientos de años, un humano Shogun de vuestra tierra, llamado Daisuke Nakano hizo entrar a sus guerreros a las tierras de los Sovaz y lo arrasaron todo. Aquellos hombres estaban guiados por un Uchiha y un Hyuuga, que fueron los condenados por las maldiciones de las Irva. Hará unos cien años, incluso más tiempo que Kaede Masato decidió revelarse contra los humanos y volver a instaurar su hegemonía sobre el mundo de los humanos. Entonces aún estaban Suo Ikari y Yui Ikari para pararle los pies. Pero no fue suficiente. Entre otras muchas cosas que hizo, Kaede mandó a vuestras tierras a dos niños de su mundo: Pain y Kushina. Fueron enviados aquí para recuperar el poder, para fundar un nuevo mundo ninja, para crear Akatsuki. Pero los años les generaron sus propios problemas personales, Pain se enamoró, Kushina también lo hizo y aparecieron en escena Konan y Minato Namikaze. No sabemos los detalles, ni si quiera Kazuzu pudo explicar que fue lo que ocurrió exactamente, pero de repente, Kushina enfermó y todo cambió en la organización. Desde entonces se ha ido resquebrajando lentamente, hasta el punto de casi extinguirse. Pain solo busca poder curar a su hermana y para ello necesita que su hijo, Uzumaki Naruto vuelva con ella y le entregue el Kyubi. Minato solo quiere volver con la que fue su esposa, Kushina, y vengar su honor, acabando con el último resquicio de los Ikari en este planeta, matar al Dragón Imperial. Y Kaede no sabemos exactamente que objetivos tiene, pero está claro que entre ellos está el de hacerse con el poder del Dragón Imperial y el de recuperar la hegemonía de los Sovaz sobre las tierras ninja.

-Creo que eso explica muchas cosas – comentó Naruto, mirando a los ojos al Hokage – Pero aún seguimos sin saber que tiene que ver en todo esto Itachi y porque está de parte de la Villa. No me cabe en la cabeza como pudo hacer lo que hizo y aún así estar departe de Konoha. Aquí nadie le quiere, ni le perdonarán nunca.

-Tomemos un descanso. Tomen un café, den una vuelta por las instalaciones. Después seguimos con esta reunión. Creo que han hecho muchos esfuerzos en recordar todo este pasado y su amigo Josh necesita un descanso.

-Se lo agradezco, señor Hokage – dijo el propio Josh Aerlen, quien aún no estaba preparado para rememorar todas esas imágenes.

La charla se había prolongado más de una hora, no sólo les había contado los motivos principales que movían a los cabezas de la organización. Había detallado espacios, lugares, fechas, incluso datos personales de cada uno de los miembros de la organización, sus gustos, sus miedos, sus odios. Vivir con ellos cuatro años, aún en penurias, fue tiempo suficiente para analizarles y aprender de ellos. Los dos reporteros se dirigieron a los jardines de la casa de los Hokages, allí yacían las tumbas conmemorativas de todos los que habían sido máximos mandatarios de la Villa. Tomaron un respiro y descansaron sus mentes durante un par de horas.

Naruto y Kakashi se quedaron solos en el despacho y sacaron sus propias conclusiones de lo escuchado hasta el momento. El joven rubio ya había estado escuchando parte del relato explicado por Itachi.

-Maestro, antes he estado con Sakura en la habitación de Itachi.

-Lo sé. ¿Cómo está Sakura?

-Bueno, no lo ha llevado muy bien, si es lo que quieres decir. – respondió Naruto con preocupación. – Itachi significan muchas cosas para nosotros. Nos hemos criado prácticamente odiándole por todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke. Estar cara a cara ante él y verle tan natural, tan humano… es una gran paradoja.

-Sí, os comprendo. Tú ya has hecho la causa de Sasuke como tuya, ¿no es así Naruto?

-No te mentiré. Igual que esos periodistas, yo también he vivido cuatro años con Sasuke, solos, entrenándonos, moviéndonos en los bosques, buscándonos la vida. Sasuke ya es mi hermano.

-Cuando me tocó vuestro grupo, hace ya tantos años, eráis tan pequeños…nunca creí que las cosas acabarían así. Sasuke y tú, estabais predestinados a odiaros. Pero confié en vosotros, fui a contra corriente, quise creer que vosotros seríais la excepción que rompería las leyes de la Historia de esta tierra, y el tiempo os ha dado la razón. Me enorgullece, como miembro de esta villa, saber que dos herederos y descendientes de aquellos que fundaron estas tierras y un día se enfrentaron por la hegemonía de ella, hoy por hoy son dos hermanos de corazón.

-¿Lo dices por Madara y Hashirama?

-Así es.

-Recuerdo aquella pelea ante sus estatuas. Fue muy duro. Pero nunca volverá a ocurrir algo así.

-Entonces, estás dispuesto a matar a Itachi, ¿incluso ahora? – le preguntó Kakashi con picardía. Naruto se quedó pensativo un buen rato y dejó que el silencio reinase la habitación – Sabes que Sasuke lo haría y no lo dudaría dos veces. Si estuviese en tu mano poder ayudarle para acabar con él, ¿lo harías?

-No. Sólo le mataría si supiese que Itachi fuese a matar a Sasuke.

-Está bien. Antes de volver a hablar con los periodistas, quiero hacer una visita a Itachi. ¿Quieres venir?

-No. No, lo siento maestro. Me quedaré aquí.

Naruto necesitaba también un descanso, unos minutos de reflexión. Kakashi le había preguntado justo por la más difícil de todas las decisiones que podría tomar. Pero no sabía la respuesta. Antes siempre lo había tenido claro, pero después del cara a cara con Itachi, su percepción había cambiado.

_**22 de Enero 2014, 18.40h**_

_**Hospital de Konoha, habitación de Itachi**_

El Hokage regresó al Hospital Central de Konoha para visitar a Itachi. Allí se encontró con Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Sakura. Estaban reunidos en una ante sala, antes del pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Itachi. Le habían cambiado de planta y le pusieron en un lugar de máxima seguridad. Querían evitar posibles fugas por parte del herido o rescates por parte de sus aliados; debatían sobre lo que había ocurrido con los cinco Anbu, sobre los resultados de la autopsia y sobre el enfrentamiento entre Sen y Minato. Kakashi irrumpió en la sala.

-Buenas tardes

-Hokage sama – saludaron todos casi al unísono.

-¿Cómo evoluciona Itachi, Sakura?

-Está bien. Las heridas están fuera de peligro. Aún tiene que cicatrizar, pero ya no se le infectaran. Es inevitable que le queden cicatrices, intentaré reconstruirle lo mejor posible.

-Bien, no importa Sakura. ¿Tienes los resultados de las autopsias?

-Sí, es justo de lo que hablábamos ahora mismo. Murieron congelados internamente.

-¿Cómo? – inquirió Kakashi – La Pantera y el Halcón aseguraron que los cuerpos se calcinaron y que antes de hacerlo estaban sus ropas medio quemadas. Además, detallaron el escenario como un infierno. He estado observando el informe que han redactado con detalle. Hay fotografías incluidas y desde luego, de lo último que podríamos hablar es de que aquella batalla se desarrollase en condiciones bajo cero.

-Lo sé. Pero si quieres te muestro sus órganos, como han quedado. El corazón se les paró por el frío.

-Minato Namikaze no sabía controlar el hielo. – dijo Jiraiya con desdén.

-Has estado muchos años sin verle, no sabes que ha podido aprender en todo este tiempo – explicó con suavidad Tsunade, pues sabía que a Jiraiya le dolía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Minato.

-Allí había dos Akatsuki más. Sabemos que Pain puede controlar la lluvia, quizá también pueda controlar las temperaturas – explicó Sakura. – Por la autopsia es imposible determinar quien les infringió la técnica.

-Bien, no le deis más vueltas. La Villa sigue adelante, hay mucho trabajo por hacer, los aldeanos necesitan nuestra ayuda. Seguid con vuestros trabajos, no podemos centrarnos todos en el mismo caso. Shizune y Sakura, quedaos en el Hospital por si os necesito. Debo hablar con Itachi sobre Minato.

-¡Kakashi, fue tu maestro! ¿Tú tampoco crees en él?

-Creo que Minato ya no es el que era.

-Ni si quiera sabemos si es él – insistía Jiraiya

-Hay testigos que le vieron.

-Puede ser un impostor haciéndose pasar por él.

-Jiraiya, por favor. Sabes que hay veces que la vida nos corrompe, especialmente a los ninjas. Seguiremos investigando, pero no hagas un drama de esto.

-Esto es un ultraje contra el cuarto Hokage. Se lo debemos todo…

-Vete a casa, descansa un poco. – le invitó Tsunade intentando sosegarle.

Y lentamente, el hombre abandonó la sala abatido. Los demás presentes retomaron sus oficios y Kakashi se dirigió a la habitación de Itachi. Quería intentar hablar un par de detalles con él, antes de seguir con la entrevista a los periodistas. Naruto le había confirmado que la historia que Itachi les había contado a él y a Sakura, coincidía totalmente con el relato que contaban los periodistas. Kakashi pensó que cabía la posibilidad de que los periodistas estuviesen coaccionados y amenazados por Itachi para contar la misma historia que él, pero eso no tendría sentido si los dos hombres eran libres y podían regresar a sus casas para siempre. Estaba claro que decían la verdad y además lo hacían voluntariamente como favor a Itachi, como si le debiesen algo. Eso era lo que aún sorprendía más a Kakashi, parecía que aquellos dos reporteros estaban agradecidos a Itachi y su forma de darle las gracias sería ayudándole a salir de esta emboscada contando toda la verdad.

Itachi yacía dormido en la cama. Sakura había dejado su espalda descubierta para que la piel transpirase y tenía un aspecto muy favorable. El trabajo de Sakura había sido excepcional, aunque aún necesitaría un poco más de curas. Se sentó al lado de él, en la butaca de los visitantes y le intentó despertar.

-Itachi, he venido a hablar contigo otra vez, despierta. – El hombre abrió los ojos y se intentó incorporar.

-Copy ninja, Kakashi, otra vez…

-¿Qué tal estás? He hablado con tus dos hombres, los periodistas. Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas.

-¿No ha sido suficiente?

-¿Está Minato Namikaze en Akatsuki?

-Sí, así es – respondió rotundo Itachi.

-¿Por qué?

-Lleva más tiempo que yo, no sé los motivos exactos de su ingreso, pero otro miembro de la organización era su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki.

-Entiendo. ¿Minato controla el Hielo y el Fuego?

-Sí. Es su técnica maestra. Hace unos días activó el plan sobre Konoha, estabais atrapados en una enorme cúpula de hielo invisible. Los Anbu se toparon con él por culpa de esa cúpula. – aclaró el Uchiha.

-¿Minato mató a esos Anbu?

-Sí, eran un estorbo. Su objetivo era recoger al Kyubi para Kushina, así se lo había pedido Pain, aunque sus verdaderas ambiciones son acabar con Sen.

-¿Y las tuyas? – inquirió audaz el Hokage

-Proteger al Dragón. Se lo debo a Yui Ikari.

-Háblame de eso.

-No, es una promesa secreta. No tengo nada que detallar. Pregúntame lo que quieras de Akatsuki.

-Quiero saber por qué mataste a tu clan.

-Eso es otro tema. No hablaré.

-¿Esa es la promesa de Yui, verdad? ¿Es ese el secreto? ¿Ella te ayudó a acabar con el clan?

**IKARI: El secreto de los Uchiha**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 20.30h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

Sen se había incorporado ante el montaraz. Estaba sentado, desnudo, tapado únicamente con la pelliza que le habían dejado y observaba fijamente el rostro de éste. No podía entender como Itachi podía estar ante él, sano y salvo. Poco a poco su vista fue recobrando más nitidez y los rasgos del montaraz se conformaban más finos y redondeados, los podía apreciar con mayor facilidad.

-No puedes ser Itachi, tú eres una mujer. – comentó perplejo, acercando su mano a la cara de ésta.

-No me toques – el dragón retiró rápidamente la mano, avergonzado y cohibido a la vez.

-Perdona, perdona. No quería molestarte.

-No quiero que me toques porque sé que si lo haces podrás leer mi pasado y mi futuro, y no quiero que sepas cosas innecesarias de mí.

-Entiendo. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Itachi? ¿Por qué sales en casi todas las páginas de libro de Leyendas? ¿Tú y el clan Uchiha? ¿Qué secreto guardas?

-Soy Nanami Uchiha, la hermana mayor de Sasuke y la gemela de Itachi.


	31. Capítulo 30: Hermanos

**CAPÍTULO 30: Hermanos**

**IKARI: Reencuentros**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 20.30h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

El Dragón Imperial no salía de su asombro tras las palabras del Montaraz. Todas las historias que había leído en el libro de Leyendas cobraban cierto sentido, pero seguía sin comprender que estaba pasando. La hermana de Itachi y Sasuke era un punto clave en toda la historia del fin del clan Uchiha, pero no sabía en qué sentido; antes de poder continuar con la conversación, ella se incorporó y fue a buscar a la Futaba. Debían curar las heridas de Sen, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Mi señor Ikari, ¿cómo se encuentra? – dijo casi plañidera la Futaba que se había acercado hasta el joven dragón, inclinándose ante él.

No hagas eso y no me llames señor, no soy tu señor y además, sólo tengo dieciocho años, no soy ningún señor. – Se justificaba nervioso Sen, que no estaba muy conforme con ese trato especial que le ofrecían las Futaba.

Claro que lo es, déjeme expresarme como se merece.

En ese caso, te ruego que no me trates de usted y que me llames Sen, ¿te parece?

Si es su deseo… – añadió disgustada la Irva. – Déjame ver la herida, por favor. Necesitas ser tratado urgentemente con medicinas de nuestro Valle. Esta herida es muy peligrosa y puedes perder la vida fácilmente.

¿Por qué no traes esa medicina, entonces? Ya sabías de qué estaba herido. – comentó Nanami Uchiha, resignada.

¿Tú eres el Montaraz de los lobos, no es así? – inquirió la Futaba a Nanami con desprecio.

Sí

Pues que yo sepa, no tienes ni idea de cómo curarle, así que cierra la boca. No se puede traer la medicina, tiene que ir él a buscarla.

¿Cómo?- voceó Ai Haruno – ¿Crees que en el estado en el que está puede ir a buscar él su propia medicina?

Es así y si no lo consigue, pues morirá. Es el reto del Dragón.

Cuanta tontería – siseó Nanami.

No es tontería, ellas no dejan de ser meras intermediarias, con Yui, y con el resto de los Ikari, ocurría igual. – explicó Hashirama, intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

Debe ir al Valle y entrar en el templo. Allí encontrará siete puertas. Cada una de ellas corresponde a los siete pecados capitales de la humanidad. Si es el Dragón Imperial y no está corrompido por el sentimiento humano, las cruzará sin problemas. Pero si ha aprendido de ellos y se comporta como ellos, se quedará atrapado y morirá.

¿Futaba, qué hay al final de esas puertas? – preguntó Ai Haruno, aunque todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

El huevo madre del que nació. Su cascarón. Es el lugar donde nacen los imperiales, un paraje infinito donde se puede criar y donde también puede crecer, si no son llamados al mundo exterior.

Entonces ¿cómo le curasteis la otra vez? Esta herida no es reciente, se le infringió Kanu Takako con la Daga Dorada del clan Hikari. – Nanami seguía incrédula ante las palabras de la Irva y quería buscar algún resquicio de duda en ella para poder desmantelarla, pero era inútil, no estaba mintiendo y decía toda la verdad.

Aquella vez estaba tan sumamente herido, que no podíamos dejarle dentro de las puertas, no las abría cruzado de ningún modo y no porque no pudiese superarlas, si no porque no podía ni arrastrarse. La enfermedad había avanzado por todas sus arterias y no quedaba un resquicio de su piel blanco, ni tan si quiera su rostro. Ahora mismo está enfermo y también dolorido, pero aún puede caminar y la enfermedad apenas se le ha extendido por el tronco. La otra vez, la maga Irva madre, Merei Futaba, dio parte de su vida longeva para poder salvarle, pero eso no podrá ocurrir otra vez. El cascarón del huevo es la mejor forma de curarle, de hecho, la única. Si hacemos una pócima con él entonces esta herida se cerrará para siempre y no tendrá esa debilidad. Las curas que hicimos la otra vez eran preventivas y no fueron con su auténtico huevo. Funcionan, pero son reversibles.

Menuda chapuza de médicos. Y se supone que estáis aquí para protegerle, guiarle y ayudarle. – dijo el joven aprendiz de Hashirama, que acababa de entrar por la puerta con varios palos y troncos para el fuego. – Hola Sen, creo que ya me conoces – dijo acercándose al Dragón después de dejar la leña en la lumbre – Soy Sai, el Anbu Raiz infiltrado. La Dama de los Dragones Oscuros te ha debido hablar de mí. Yo te acompañaré hasta el Valle y hasta donde pueda, y allí te esperaré hasta tu regreso.

El Dragón Ikari se alegraba de ver a Sai. Por fin todas las pistas y las lecturas del libro de Leyendas comenzaban a hilarse. Le daba la sensación de que cada día estaba más cerca de la respuesta final y que pronto podría hacer justicia por la muerte de su madre; ahora, lo más importante era curarse y estar en plena forma. La verdad no estaba en los libros, estaría en una guerra contra Akatsuki y no sería nada fácil. Se incorporó como pudo, se tapó con la pelliza con la que le habían arropado y se puso la ropa que Sai le prestó. Después, el Montaraz, Sai, la Futaba y él mismo, se pusieron en marcha hacia el Valle, debían curarle cuanto antes. A lomos de dos grandes lobos abandonaron la cueva.

Unos minutos más tarde, tocaban las nueve de la noche. La noche era densa y húmeda, pero apenas fría como lo habían sido las anteriores. Una fina capa de niebla y vapor cubrían las montañas y campos del Valle Ikari, un fenómeno propio de la tierra después de recibir la lluvia del cielo. En el Valle se podía decir que existía una atmósfera propia y su clima podía ser distinto al de Konoha, aún estando una tan cerca de la otra. Durante toda la tarde había estado lloviendo en las montañas Ikari, pues el clima variaba en función al estado anímico de los Dragones del Valle. Estaban tristes, sabían que el Imperial había sido herido y estaba en peligro de muerte y lo reflejaron con lágrimas y lluvia. En el resto del país no había caído ni una gota, pero ninguno de los cuatro viajeros se sorprendieron al encontrarse con la lluvia, todos sabían cómo funcionaba el Valle y porqué había llovido.

Se aproximaron hasta la entrada al Templo de las Irva. Una enorme cascada cubría la entrada a la dimensión de las magas elegidas. Debían cruzarla y ser invitados a sus tierras para poder entrar, pero era evidente que ni Nanami ni Sai podrían cruzar. Era muy extraño que las Futaba permitiesen el paso a ningún humano a su templo sagrado. Desde el linchamiento del Shogun Daisuke Nakano, habían aprendido que nunca más deberían permitir a ningún humano pisar sus lindes. En el preámbulo de la entrada al templo y la salida de la cascada había una pequeña cueva profundizaba bajo las rocas de la montaña, donde el Montaraz y Sai esperarían acostados sobre los dos lobos que les acompañaban.

Sen y la Futaba cruzaron a la otra dimensión. Ya había estado antes en aquel lugar paradisiaco. Sabía las tentaciones que podrían pesar sobre el Dragón, los cantos de sirena que podía escuchar de las Futaba, los mil y un trucos que las magas Irva intentarían hacer para evitar que él abandonase aquel lugar. Le deseaban y le querían solo para ellas, especialmente, la madre Irva Merei Futaba. Pero él tenía un objetivo claro y no se dejaría embaucar por ellas. Caminó por la entrada del templo y cruzó varios pilares que le llevaron hasta una plaza. Allí estaba el séquito de Irvas más poderosas, las que ostentaban el puesto de Maga Madre. Se deslizó entre ellas, ignorando sus voces llamándole y sus gestos de deseo, y se presentó ante al gran pórtico de Merei Futaba. Sin preámbulos, empujó las dos grandes puertas de piedra y entró. Sobre una enorme cama de rocas talladas, llena de plumas y todo tipo de plantas y tejidos propios del Paraje de las Irva, Merei yacía tendida vestida con una única túnica azul celeste. Encapuchada y con la cabeza cabizbaja, le atendió.

Hikaru Sen Ikari, vienes para superar tus propios pecados, pero te has aventurado. Deberías temer a la muerte y a perder la vida inútilmente en este lugar. No cruzarás esas puertas y quedarás atrapado en ellas hasta el fin de tus días.

Debo intentarlo – respondió Sen con convicción.

Te propongo un plan mejor. Quédate conmigo, te curaré las heridas para siempre y no tendrás que cruzar esas puertas, evitando así morir de una forma estúpida.

No puedo quedarme aquí, me están esperando fuera.

Nadie te espera fuera. Recuerda que eres el único interesado en saber la verdad. A los demás no les importa saber si Minato era malo o no. No les importa tu madre, no les importas tú, ni tan siquiera les importa el clan Ikari. Si quieres saber la verdad, yo te la contaré, lo sé todo, para eso soy la madre de las Irva, pero antes deberás aceptar quedarte conmigo.

Debo averiguar la verdad por mí mismo y no es lo único que debo hacer, también debo ayudar a Sasuke. Y a Sai a que regresa a la Villa con Ai. Y sí me espera alguien, Sakura Haruno me está esperando fuera. Tendrás que buscarte un truco mejor si quieres retenerme aquí.

¿Qué te parece por la fuerza?

No servirá, o convences al corazón del Dragón o me podré ir cuando me dé la gana.

En ese caso, ¡púdrete en las puertas¡ – vociferó la Irva Merei, empujando a Sen hacia el interior de la primera puerta.

Allí estaba el primero de los pecados, la Pereza. Era fácil que cualquier Dragón con su complexión cayese en tentaciones tan obvias como esta. La habitación le trasladaba a un paraje real, cual genjutsu, le hacía creer que lo que vivía era cierto, en cada momento, tras cada puerta. Allí cientos de humanos trabajaban para él, le servían como esclavos, no había nadie que se sublevase, vivían por y para él, mientras éste yacía tendido sobre una cómoda cama. Sen se levantó sin reparos y se acercó a ayudar a una mujer que afanaba con un enorme saco de comida. Después se acercó hasta un grupo de ancianos que intentaban trasladar a los animales al corral y también les ayudó. Más adelante, mientras caminaba entre el tumulto, se cruzó con un niño pequeño que intentaba llevar dos tinajas de agua, pero vertía más agua de la que podía llevar. Y cuando quiso ayudar a la cuarta persona, una puerta se apareció ante él. La abrió y cruzó. Una voz sibilina susurró: "Tu diligencia". Al otro lado de la puerta volvía a esperarle un nuevo paraje, estaba vez de Lujuria. Atrapado en una habitación, rodeado de hermosas mujeres que le adulaban, se acercaban hacia él, intentando engatusarle con sus encantos. Cada vez más cercanas, el joven retrocedía en sus pasos, intentando evitar ser cogido por ellas, hasta que topó con la pared. Allí fue pasto de las Futaba enloquecidas, que se abalanzaron sobre su cuerpo. El joven dragón se escabulló de ellas, tomándose en su forma de Dragón Blanco y volando por el techo de la sala y fue allí mismo donde una nueva puerta apareció y la voz le volvió a susurrar: "Tu castidad". Tras la tercera puerta se encontró los mejores y más suculentos manjares para un dragón. Estaba hambriento, pues no había podido comer nada desde el día pasado y hacía más de un mes que no probaba los alimentos propios de su complexión, vegetales, rocas, brasas y hielos auténticos del Valle de los Dragones. Deseaba comerlo todo, pero no tenía tiempo ahora para entretenerse a saborear tantos manjares, debía seguir su camino y anduvo entre las bandejas y fuentes de comida, dejándolas atrás a su paso, hasta topar con la siguiente puerta. Una vez más, al abrirla la voz le susurró: "Tu templanza". Al cruzar, allí le esperaba la envidia, pero hubiese lo que hubiese, no le llamó la atención a Sen. Fue tan fugaz, que antes de que la estancia pudiese representar el pecado, él ya había abierto la puerta y al cruzarla, ocurrió lo mismo con la ira, la soberbia y la avaricia. Tras cruzar las siete puertas, la voz que le susurraba al final de cada una de ellas apareció:

Bienvenido seas, Hikaru Sen Ikari. Te has convertido en el primer Dragón Imperial diligente, casto, templado, caritativo, paciente, humilde y generoso, sin haber sido educado bajo nuestras enseñanzas en el Valle de las Irvas. Digno de admirar, incluso después de la vida que has llevado. Quizá lo lleves en la sangre.

Por favor, cúrame o dame el cascarón del huevo, pero no hay tiempo que perder.

Sí, tranquilo. Aquí está – dijo la Irva, acercándole un pedazo del cascaron resquebrajado. – Sólo debes comerte un trozo y con él te curarás.

¿Así de fácil? – preguntó sorprendido.

No es fácil llegar hasta este lugar, ¿por qué iba a ser aún más complicado curarse?

Tienes razón – respondió, recordando cada una de las salas que había cruzado.

Tomó un pequeño pedazo de cascarón y lo engulló. Casi al instante, su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una metamorfosis justo en la zona de la herida, donde aparecían pequeñas escamas de dragón hechas de cáscara de huevo y que poco a poco se convertían en su piel natural. Tras ello, súbitamente vomitó una bolsa negra que se estampó contra el suelo y al momento se desintegró.

Ya estás listo para marcharte. Que tengas suerte en tus propósitos.

La mujer desapareció y tras ella, Sen abandonó el templo de las Irva por el aire, como había hecho la vez anterior. Apareció sobre el río y cruzó la cascada para entrar a recoger a Sai y Nanami que le esperaban al otro lado. Sorprendidos por la celeridad del joven para recibir su tratamiento de cura, decidieron que no había tiempo que perder y volvieron junto al Hashirama. Les esperaba para mantener una charla con Sen.

En no más de media hora, regresaron a la cueva de los lobos. Allí les esperaban Ai Haruno y Hashirama, quienes habían aprovechado para preparar la cena. Al llegar felicitaron a Sen por haber sido tan valiente al enfrentarse a sus propios pecados y miedos, y también por haberlo conseguido tan rápido; aprovecharon para cenar mientras charlaban y le hacían preguntas sobre las pruebas y sobre los lugares que había visitado en el interior del Templo de las Futaba.

Cuando terminaron la cena, el primer antiguo Hokage se dispuso a explicar toda la historia de su regreso. Los jóvenes le rodearon y esperaron pacientes sus relatos.

**AKATSUKI: La emboscada**

_**22 deEnero 2014, 22.00h**_

_**Lugar desconocido**_

Minato regresaba con Kushina, orgulloso de su emboscada en Konoha, de haberse enfrentado al Dragón Imperial blanco, incluso glorioso tras creer haber conseguido la criatura ancestral que albergaba Sen en su interior. No sabía si entregar aquel dragón a su amada le serviría para darle una tregua o no, pero lo que estaba seguro es que Sen ya no sería un problema para ellos, o eso creía.

Pain y Konan, sin embargo, le esperaban impacientes por saber como había resuelto el enfrentamiento con los Anbus y Sen. Pero aún más por la conversación que querían mantener con él tras su actuación en aquel lugar, donde claramente los traicionó y los usó en su favor.

Al entrar en la estancia, Pain le detuvo:

¿A dónde crees que vas, Minato?

Hombre, si estáis vivos. Creía que las llamas también os habían envuelto a vosotros. Me teníais preocupado – decía irónico el hombre rubio.

No digas sandeces, no creas que no sabemos cómo te las gastas. Ya me da exactamente igual qué hagas, cómo lo hagas y cuándo lo hagas, con tu actuación de esta tarde ya no hay marcha atrás. Konoha se nos echará encima en menos de dos días y tenemos que actuar antes que ellos, o nos quedaremos sin cura para Kushina y morirá.

¿Siempre tan dramático?

¿Amas a Kushina? Porque sinceramente, a veces lo dudo – replicó Pain mientras estiraba la mano para tocar lo que Minato había traído consigo – ¿qué es eso?

Mi muestra de amor y respeto por tu hermana – dijo contundente el hombre rubio.

¿Pero qué es exactamente?

Es el verdadero Dragón Imperial Blanco, lo que los Ikari albergan en su interior. Con él nuestra batalla está ganada, sólo nos falta conseguir al Kyubi, ha de regresar con su madre y cuanto antes lo tengamos, mejor.

Pues no hay tiempo que perder, ya sabes que Konoha contraatacará de un momento a otro, y ahora somos minoría.

No te equivoques, siempre fuimos minoría, ahora, sin la escoria que nos traicionó y con el cuerpo del dragón somos multitud. Nada ni nadie podrá con nosotros.

**KONOHA: La fuga**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 23.40h**_

_**Hospital de Konoha, habitación de Itachi**_

Sakura y Naruto regresaban al Hospital para cumplir su trato con Itachi. El Halcón y la Pantera, seguían de guardia a las puertas de su habitación, pero cuando estos llegasen, les tomarían el relevo y comenzaría su nueva misión. Itachi, aún dormido por los calmantes, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, parecía soñar con un pasado lejano con su hermano, doloroso, pues gemía en sueños.

Sigilosamente, confirmando que no hubiese nadie en los pasillos, entraron en la habitación del Uchiha a oscuras.

Itachi, despierta – surraba Sakura, cercana a su cama – Itachi, es la hora – el hombre se revolvía en sus sábanas y en menos de cinco segundos, estaba listo, incorporado sobre sus piernas, sentado en su lecho.

¿Ya es la hora?

Sí, pero antes de que te marches, te haré una última cura y te daré unas pastillas que debes tomar o puedes coger alguna infección, y eso te puede llevar a la muerte.

No importa, no te molestes, he de partir cuanto antes para encontrar a Sasuke.

¿Estás loco? – exclamó Naruto – ¿es que no sabes que Sasuke te quiere ver muerto a cualquier precio? ¿Acaso crees que hablará contigo?

Sea como sea, debo hablar con él.

De todos modos Sasuke se ha ido de la Villa ahora, estaba muy cabreado – dijo Naruto.

Hicistes las cosas muy mal Itachi, ahora no tendrás oportunidad. Pero no seré yo la que te prive de explicarle a tu hermano la verdad – dijo Sakura alicaída.

Las hice como pude en aquel momento. Nunca pensé que podría tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él. Cuando lo hacía, sólo pensaba en el futuro de él, en que debía levantar cabeza, hacerse fuerte, tener una meta que seguir, o la pena le comería.

Perseguir una venganza no es una meta que seguir, Itachi – añadió Naruto muy agudo – un vengador es un asesino, y un asesino no tiene amigos, sólo tiene objetivos. Sasuke ha estado mucho tiempo atrapado en esas sombras y no nos ha visto. Nos ha costado mucho que volviese a tener un motivo para vivir y que confiase en las personas. No creas que todo el mundo está dispuesto a luchar por él como Sakura y yo lo hicimos en su día.

Y os lo agradezco, y os pido disculpas si es necesario, pero lo hecho, hecho está, y ahora sólo tengo esta oportunidad de que lo comprenda todo.

Pues tendrás que explicarte, claro y conciso, porque sinceramente, la historia que me contaste no me pareció muy creíble, y te hablo como parte no implicada.

Sakura, quien no quería echar más leña al fuego, terminaba de hacer las curas en las quemaduras de Itachi, mientras intentaban hacerle comprender que la conversación con Sasuke era casi inviable. Cuando estaba listo, y había recogido las medicinas, puesto las vendas limpias, Naruto le entregó un traje de Jounin que había tomado prestado del almacén de la casa del Hokage. Después, salió al exterior por la ventana de la habitación y comprobó que no hubiese vigilancia. Hizo una señal e Itachi salió a su paso. Le acompañó hasta la frontera, para asegurarse de que no les veían y allí le deseo suerte.

Itachi partió veloz hacia la guarida de Madara, pues tenía el presentimiento de que allí donde estuviese ese viejo maldito y tullido, resurgido de las cenizas, andaría también su hermano.

**IKARI: La Familia, los recuerdos, los hechos**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 23.30h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

Antes de la muerte de Yui, cuando los planes de venganza de Minato se vieron truncados, existían varios frentes abiertos para el cuarto Hokage y para ella misma, la mano derecha de Yondaime. La matanza del clan Uchiha se acababa de consumar, y el revuelo en Konoha era tan grande, que nadie podría haber visto venir una guerra tan importante como la que estaba por llegar. Yui Ikari, ante su libro de sombras vino venir el futuro oscuro que se avecinaba sobre la Villa, y que pronto se cernería sobre su pequeño bebé, Hikaru Sen Ikari. En una maniobra veloz, ayudó a Itachi a salir de la Villa, pero fue vista por el propio Hokage, quién aprovecho esta idea para manchar la buena imagen de Yui ante el pueblo y así quitársela de en medio para sus futuros planes. Minato quería venganza, odiaba a Kaede Masato, maestro y dueño de Pain y Kushina, un hombre que los utilizaba como marionetas. Le odiaba porque poseía a Kushina, y por que la utilizó parar prolongar su estirpe de Sovaz. Kaede Masato había estropeado la relación de amor que se había forjada entre Kushina y Minato, la había roto para siempre, destrozado y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Creyó que la mejor venganza para castigar a Kaede por ello, sería encerrarle en el bosque Milenario de los Dragones, y le pidió ayuda a Yui, pero esta se negó a ayudarle. No se podía utilizar el poder del bosque a su libre antojo y mucho menos cerrar las puertas para siempre, de ese modo los dragones se extinguirían y con ellos, las Futaba y las Irvas. Desquiciado, sin saber cómo consumar su odio por Masato, recurrió a sucios métodos. Buscó la manera de ser el más poderoso de entre los hombres, y recordó que Yui había ayudado a Itachi a huir de la Villa tras la masacre de los Uchiha. Sabía que si Yui le ayudaba era porque estaba segura de que no era el culpable de todo aquello, y que realmente detrás había un responsable. Indagando, Minato dio con Madara, un ser sibilino y rencoroso, que había llevado a cabo su venganza contra el clan años después de haber desaparecido, aún vivo gracias a las curas e invenciones que Orochimaru practicaba sobre él. Madara le ofreció un plan sucio y rastrero que Yondaime aceptó al borde de la desesperación. Invocarían al Kyubi y con el vencerían a Kaede Masato. Pero tras la invocación, Madara traicionó a Minato y en lugar de atacar a Kaede, atacó la Villa de Konoha. Yui, quien se había dado cuenta del necio plan en el cual Namikaze había confiado, intervino, pero en la desesperación de éste por lograr la victoria, no dudo en tenderle una trampa y matarla, quería quitársela de en medio como fuese, sin pensar, el odio le consumía y ya veía en todos enemigos. Engañó a Yui con una cárcel de fuego, encerrando a su bebé en el interior. Desesperada por la escena, se abalanzó a rescatarle, creyendo que moriría calcinado, pero la única que fallecería pasto de las llamas sería ella. Como dragón de hielo sus poderes se vieron reducidos a más de la mitad en aquel lugar del infierno. Minato, en una lucha encarnizada y muy dura, terminó con ella, quien prefirió reservarse sus últimas fuerzas para arrastrarse hasta el baúl de los dragones oscuros y resurgir como dragón negro de las cenizas, ejecutor, señor de las sombras. Desde allí sería el único lugar donde podría ayudar a su hijo en un futuro. Minato, no contento con haber acabado con su mano derecha y enfurecido por la traición de Madara, trazó un nuevo plan, aún más cruel y vil que los anteriores. Se hizo con el bebé de Kushina y Kaede Masato, y para acabar con el Kyubi y la maldición que estaba vertiendo sobre su propio pueblo, lo selló en su interior, maldiciendo así al único hijo Sovaz de la tierra y privándole de sus poderes en el Bosque, pues como bestia del demonio nunca le dejarían entrar. Minato no había ganado la guerra, pero si una de las batallas más importantes contra Kaede y así había mermado sus fuerzas. Sin embargo no tuvo en cuenta un detalle importante: Ese bebé no sólo era hijo de Kaede Masato, también era el hijo de su amada Kushina Uzumaki, quien tras saber que Minato había condenado a su bebé, le odió y le repudió hasta la enfermedad. Su dolor y pena por su bebé, quien además fue confiscado por Konoha, la fue debilitando lentamente, hasta dejarla vegetal en un lecho. El amor de Minato y Kushina se apagó por el odio, pero en Konoha, el orgullo y la gloria crecían para el cuarto Hokage a pasos agigantados. Les había salvado de la maldición del Kyubi, había terminado con la guerra, incluso se deshizo del monstruoso Madara, y tras mancillar el nombre de Yui, hizo creer al pueblo que les libró de la malvada mujer Ikari que les había traicionado, ayudando a fugarse a Itachi, siendo participe de la matanza de los Uchiha y oponiéndose al fin del Kyubi, obstaculizando que él pudiese acabar con el Zorro de nueve colas.

Minato era un héroe, un falso héroe, consumido por el odio y la rabia. Sólo le quedaba un objetivo que cumplir: regresar con su amada Kushina, Pero ella ya no estaba en sus cabales. Los planes de Minato empezaban a desmoronarse y todo se vino abajo cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que nada de lo que creía haber conseguido funcionó. Ni Yui había desaparecido plenamente, pues ahora era un Dragón Oscuro y por tanto mucho más poderosa y peligrosa que antes, ni Hikaru Sen Ikari había muerto, pues Tsunade se había encargado de protegerle, devolviéndole a Nagoya con su padre, y para colmo la bestia que había introducido en el hijo de Kushina, lo único que había hecho era hacerle cada vez más poderoso, por lo que su padre cada vez estaba más orgulloso. Los meses trascurrieron rápido y en un ataque fortuito de Madara a la Villa, Minato aprovechó para hacerse el desaparecido y se fugó de la Villa para reunirse una vez más con la organización Akatsuki, quien cuidaba de Kushina. Allí se reencontró con ella y con el hermano de ésta, Pain, quien le dijo que la única forma de que ella volviese a estar bien, era con su bebé, necesitaba recuperarle, a él y al demonio que albergaba en su interior, pues las fuerzas de el zorro la ayudarían a curarse y recuperar sus poderes.

De toda esta trágica historia, no viví nada, pues yo estaba muerto – explicaba el Shodai – pero Yui se guardó en as en la manga, una carta mucho mejor que todas las que había usado hasta ahora el propio Minato. En mis tiempos, mucho antes de que todo esto sucediese, Sai sabe muchas cosas de las que os voy a contar ahora, pero no está de más que recuerde algunos detalles. En aquellos tiempos, el Uchiha más importante era Madara. Se puede decir que lo tenía todo, era el mejor ninja, el mejor miembro de su clan, y además, el hombre más deseado por las mujeres, por lo menos en aquella época. En mi caso, se puede decir que vivía a su sombra, o así lo veía yo. Pero lo cierto es que nunca fue así, necesité años para creer en mi mismo, y fue Yui quien me dio esa esperanza. Sí, no me miréis así, he dicho Yui. Resulta que los dragones son unos seres muy longevos y además se conservan siempre jóvenes, alcanzan su máxima expresión sobre los veinticinco años, algunos un poco más, depende del dragón. Y a medida que pasan los años, pero los cientos de años, entonces comienzan a envejecer, aunque como digo, no les pasa a todos. Yui nació antes que yo, y Sen poco después de nosotros, recuerdo que yo era joven cuando Yui estaba embarazada, pero ella dejó tu huevo en el bosque y no naciste como humano hasta después de Sakura, Naruto o Sasuke, sin embargo, todo eso ocurría dentro del Bosque Milenario y allí el tiempo transcurre diferente para cada persona, si recuerdas, Sakura estuvo cuatro años contigo en el interior y no paso ni un segundo de vida por ella. Con tu madre, Yui, pasó algo similar, ella había nacido casi cincuenta años antes que nosotros, pero estuvo en el bosque con su padre, iba y venía, dependiendo de las necesidades que tuviese Konoha, si la necesitaban regresaba. Ella ayudó en el parto de Madara y también en el mío, y más tarde, cuando necesitamos un maestro, regresó y nos enseñó todo lo que hoy sabemos. Sin embargo, algunos aprendimos más que otros, Madara no soportó que con el paso de los años, el que al principio fue sombra, se convirtiese en árbol, y terminase por hacerle sobra a él. Eso nos llevó a diversas guerras. El odio de Madara era tan creciente, que el libro de sombras de Yui se escribía veloz, el futuro cada vez era más oscuro para la Villa, y fue entonces cuando Yui guardó su carta. Ella sabía lo que pasaría con el Clan Uchiha, lo había visto con sus premoniciones de dragón, lo había leído en su libro de sombras, un libro como tu libro de leyendas, sólo que cada dragón Ikari tiene el suyo. Yui sabía que Madara saldría victorioso, que sus prácticas horribles con el clan y sus promulgaciones serían seguidas y acogidas por los Uchiha, y que poco a poco, una creciente de odio e ira crecería dentro del clan Uchiha, y que finalmente intentarían acabar con los miembros del clan Senju, mi familia. Por eso dejó órdenes a las Futaba de que me protegiesen y me diese la longevidad en sus tierras, creyó que más tarde sería necesario para poder dar la vuelta al mundo y ese momento ha llegado. Yo soy ese As que Yui se guardó, y poco a poco, el tiempo ha ido reuniendo esos otros ases que Yui dejó caer lentamente por el camino. Juntos, podremos devolver el mundo a su cauce.

¿Pero, qué ocurrió con el clan Uchiha, señor? – preguntó curiosa Ai Haruno.

La historia del clan Uchiha aún no se ha terminado de escribir, pero cuando lo haga, también os la contaré. Ahora Nanami y Sen, deben ayudar a que se termine de escribir. El encuentro de los hermanos está a punto de ocurrir, Nanami.

¿Si?

No te retrases – la montaraz se puso en pie e hizo una señal a Sen para que le acompañase, a lo que Sai también se levantó.

No Sai – dijo el Shodai – tu aún debes quedarte conmigo, nos reencontraremos todos a la frontera de Konoha, tú, Ai y yo, debemos ir en busca de las Sahori y del clan Shirobu, la guerra ha empezado.

**UCHIHA: La Familia, los recuerdos, los hechos II**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 23.30h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

Sasuke había seguido el rastro de su hermano a la perfección. No había genjutsu que se le resistiese. La guarida de Itachi estaba oculta tras unas trampas y unos laberintos oculares que nadie más podría destapar, pero para Sasuke no fue impedimento. Rompió la técnica y tras ella apareció el camino a la casa de su hermano. Tras él, un hombre saltó a sus espaldas y Sasuke se giró veloz:

¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Mira que Itachi lo tiene todo muy bien protegido, menos mal que me tiene a mí como su perro guardián.

¿Quién eres tú?

Soy Uchiha Madara, la mano derecha de tu hermano…

¡Sasuke no le escuches! – justo en ese mismo instante, Itachi irrumpió en el lugar.


	32. Capítulo 31: Hermanos II

**CAPÍTULO 31: Hermanos II**

**UCHIHA: La Familia, los recuerdos, los hechos II**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 23.30h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

La tensión se podía cortar en el ambiente, el pasado, el presente y el futuro Uchiha se habían reencontrado y no quizá de la forma más adecuada. Sasuke había escuchado historias de Madara y de su pasado traidor con la Villa de Konoha, incluso en su estancia con Orochimaru había sido advertido por éste y por el propio Kabuto que no se acercase nunca a ese hombre. Pero del otro lado estaba el asesino Itachi. Ambos querían hablarle de algo, explicarle una historia, pero estaba claro que uno negaría la versión del otro y cómo podría saber Sasuke quien decía la verdad. No podía creer al hombre que mató a sus padres y que no tuvo ningún reparo en recordárselo, pero del otro lo desconocía todo y las únicas referencias que tenía no eran buenas. Finalmente se guió por su instinto y prefirió dejarles hablar a ambos, escuchar sus disputas.

Mira que bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, quizá sea el mejor momento para explicarle a tu hermanito pequeño por que acabamos con ese atajo de traidores, ¿no crees, Itachi?

Sorpréndeme, a ver qué historia te inventas ahora, te equivocaste de oficio.

No tranquilo, esta vez le contaremos toda la verdad.

Dejaos de cháchara y decid lo que tengáis que decid los dos ya, u os mato ahora mismo – intervino Sasuke.

Venga, pequeñajo, baja esos humos, no está mal que tengas autoestima, pero a veces deberías ser más realista contigo mismo – decía Madara entre risas.

Vamos, no te enrolles y habla.

Para ser un Uchiha completo y poderoso, irremediablemente hay que sacrificar algunas cosas en este maravilloso mundo que nos hemos encontrado.

Si, ya sé que vas a decir ahora – le cortó Sasuke – si me vais a contar otra vez la historia de los ojos de tu mejor amigo y no se que rollo más, ahorrároslo.

Cállate mocoso y escucha. Tu hermano y yo, somos dos hombres de ambición, de futuro, de provecho, no somos hombres mediocres como tú, no nos conformados con poco, lo queremos todo y tuvimos que actuar. Le pedí a mi hermano pequeño que me ayudase a ser el mejor y él, como buen hermano no se negó, quería lo mejor para mí, me admiraba, así que me entregó sus ojos. Los Uchiha completos son aquellos que consiguen que su barrera de sangre llegue a su estado límite. Sin embargo, el paso de los años me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba en lo cierto. Los ojos de mi hermano no me sirvieron para ser el mejor, pues seguía siendo rival para el Shodai. Ese ser despreciable cada vez que se entrenaba, era un poco más fuerte que yo. Mis ojos no eran suficientes, los de mi hermano tampoco lo fueron. Hice que mi pobre hermano se sacrificase para nada. Entonces entendí que era el momento de investigar, de indagar, de experimentar. El clan Uchiha debía ser hegemónico, debía levantarse sobre los demás clanes con diferencia, con mucha diferencia, debíamos ser los mejores. Sin embargo muchos se opusieron a mis prácticas, sucios traidores. Me di cuenta, tras muchos experimentos con diferentes familias, de que la mejor forma de alcanzar un poder mayor en los Uchiha era a través de los hijos. Tracé un plan perfecto. Todas las familias debían tener dos hijos, el primero debía ser entrenado con los mejores medios, llevando una vida estricta de disciplina, de arte de combate, intentando sacar el máximo partido a su físico, y a su mente. Después debía llegar el segundo hijo, el cual debía ser alimentado de la mejor manera posible, del cual había que cuidar sus ojos como oro en paño, no necesitaba un entrenamiento físico, necesitaba un entrenamiento ocular, había que explotar al máximo su capacidad de barrera de sangre, conseguir que su Sharingan se revelase hasta la mayor etapa posible, y era entonces cuando se debía hacer el trasplante. Ese segundo hijo sólo era un banco donante, un ser inútil que después debía ser exterminado o mancharía la estirpe del clan Uchiha. Sólo llegué a conseguir mi experimento y comprobar que funcionaba con un Uchiha llamado Shusui, pero el imbécil de tu hermano lo mató. Dijo que se había vuelto loco, ya ves tú. Hombre, sea dicho que cuando albergas tanto poder, a veces no todo el mundo lo sabe llevar y se te sube a la cabeza, pero bueno. ¿Pero sabes qué pasó? Hubo muchos Uchiha que no me hacían caso, no eran partidarios de mis ideas, y repudiaban de mi, pero sin embargo si seguían mis prácticas, tenían hijos para usarlos como cobayas y conseguir hacer de uno de ellos el perfecto, el barrio Uchiha comenzó a llenarse de niños ciegos, basura, un montón de seres inútiles, ciegos y gordos, ¿tú te imaginas que imagen más deplorable para un clan tan perfecto como el nuestro? Sin más, no tuve más remedio que aniquilarlos a todos, y tu hermano que comprende mis teorías, fue el único que supo ayudarme. Tú estás aquí para terminar nuestros planes, contigo llevaremos a cabo el experimento que hace tantos años comencé. Sólo necesitamos que colabores, nos entregas tus ojos y listo, te perdono la vida incluso, fíjate que buena persona que soy.

…cerdo asqueroso… hermano, ¿cómo pudiste?

Sasuke, no te cuenta toda la historia como es, aunque la historia de nuestro clan es cierta, esas prácticas se llevaban a cabo.

¡Cállate, maldito desgraciado! ¿Para eso me has hecho odiarte? ¿Querías que me hiciese fuerte para ahora tomar mis ojos?

¡Sasuke! – gritó Sen tras su espalda. El joven se giró a mirar y vio al dragón y a una mujer que era idéntica a su madre.

¿Sen? ¿Quién es esa mujer que va contigo?

Ven aquí Sasuke, aléjate de ellos.

No si no me dices antes quien es ella.

Sasuke, no puedo, por favor, ven aquí. Lo que te han contado es verdad, pero falta parte de la historia, te traigo el libro de leyendas, puedo enseñártelo.

No es verdad, no puedo leerlo.

No, no puedes, pero si puede enseñarte la verdad si coges mi mano y sostenemos el libro entre los dos, pero ven aquí.

A lo lejos Madara irrumpió en carcajadas, no salía de su asombro. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Sasuke, mientras aplaudía.

Bravo, bravísimo. No me puedo creer que tenga que verte la cara otra vez, Yui-sensei, aunque sea a través de tu jodido hijo. Me la has jugado sucia perra. Pero Sasuke es mío – dijo al tiempo que saltaba sobre él. Al mismo tiempo Itachi se enzarzó en la batalla. Diversos golpes se sucedían allí y aquí, Madara se defendía de Itachi e intentaba arrancarle los ojos a Sasuke, Itachi protegía a su hermano mientras atacaba a Itachi, y Sasuke intentaba zafarse de las garras de Madara, al tiempo que luchaba contra Itachi. Súbitamente se sumieron en un genjutsu, tras el cual Nanami y Sen perdieron la pista. El Dragón Imperial no podía permitir que Sasuke desapareciese, y aunque sabía que Itachi intentaría salvarle, no estaba seguro de que juntos pudiesen vencer a Madara puesto que Sasuke no lucharía con su hermano, si no contra él, pues aún no sabía toda la verdad. Sen activó el Hirovugan y veloz cual guepardo, agarró a Sasuke y lo arrancó de las garras de Madara, hasta llevarlo al lado de Nanami.

Lo siento, Sasuke, no quería obligarte a venir así, pero allí no estás seguro.

¿Mamá?

No, no soy tu madre, Sasuke.

Ja, ja, ja, me río – se mofaba Madara – no me lo puedo creer. ¡Yui era mucho más lista de lo que creía! Itachi, pero si es Nanami, ¿cómo lo hicisteis?

Mi madre nunca fue como tú, aunque mi padre sí que era un cerdo – replicó Itachi.

Era un hombre de bien y supo lo que tenía que hacer en cada momento. – aclaró Madara

Yo no lo supe hasta ser grande, pero agradeceré siempre a Yui su ayuda, de no ser por ella y por todo lo que me explicó e hizo por nosotros, probablemente Sasuke y Nanami ya no vivirían.

¡Basta ya! – gritó Sasuke – ¿qué demonios está pasando?

Me habéis ganado, te dicen la verdad mocoso, escucha la historia de tu vida antes de morir, porque no pienso dejaros a ninguno con vida – voceaba Madara.

¿Hermano por qué mataste a nuestros padres?

Sólo maté nuestro padre. A mamá la mató él con sus propias manos, cuando supo que quería salvarte.

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Sasuke, escúchale por favor, luego decide si le crees o no – dijo Sen.

Mamá y Papá querían tener un hijo. Pero nuestro padre estaba obsesionado con las ideas de Madara, quería que su hijo fuese el mejor Uchiha de todos, el Uchiha perfecto, el que hiciese que el clan fuese el más importante, un Uchiha capaz de gobernar. Al parecer, había hablado varias veces con nuestra madre de tener dos hijos y llevar a cabo el plan de Madara. Pero entonces ocurrió algo inaudito para nuestro padre. Mamá ya lo sabía y como tenía miedo de lo que su marido pudiese hacer, ya había hablado con Yui Ikari, le pidió que por favor asistiese su parto y que no permitiese entrar a nadie más a la habitación. Por suerte para mamá, dio a luz en plena madrugada y todo el barrio estaba dormido. Las leyes del clan no permitían que las mujeres pariesen en hospitales, así que sólo podía hacerlo en su propia casa, en alguna habitación habilitada para ello. Mamá tuvo dos bebés al mismo tiempo.

¡Eso no es posible! Tu y yo nos llevamos cinco años de diferencia, hermano.

No, no te tuvo a ti, Sasuke, eso es obvio. Mamá tuvo un parto de gemelos. Nacieron dos bebés aquella noche, un niño y una niña. Ella sabía que si nuestro padre se enteraba, haría que uno de los dos bebes fuese entrenado para después llevar a cabo los planes de Madara. Además, con su predilección por los hombres, se quedaría con el bebé varón, y al bebé mujer lo utilizaría para más tarde, cuando fuese grande y estuviese entrenada, arrancarle los ojos. Temerosa de ellos, le pidió a Yui que entregase el bebé a otra familia, pero eso era imposible. Ambas sabían que un Uchiha no podía ser entregado a ninguna otra familia del pueblo, pues cuando se fuese haciendo grande se sabría que es un Uchiha, y aún menos ser entregada al extranjero, cualquier otra villa la utilizaría como cobaya para arrancarle los ojos, o vete tú a saber qué.

Si, y ¿por qué mamá no se quedó con la niña? Eso habría jodido mucho más a nuestro supuesto mal padre, ¿no es así?

No hubiese servido de nada, la habría matado o hubiese ido a buscar otro hijo rápidamente, para intentar tener descendencia masculina.

¿Y que ocurrió con el bebé entonces?

Yui se la llevó, y la ocultó donde nadie pudiese hacerla daño.

Pero si no se la podía quedar nadie, Yui tampoco, ¿no?

Claro, Yui tampoco lo hizo. La llevo con un clan legendario, un clan de lobos que la cuidaron hasta el día de hoy.

Sasuke se giró a mirar a la mujer que había al lado de él, sentada a lomos de un lobo gigante, y sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar un cierto asombro y perplejidad. No podía creerlo.

Mi nombre es Nanami y soy tu hermana mayor, y la hermana gemela de Itachi. Esperaba impaciente este día Sasuke. Sentimos no haber tenido otro momento más oportuno para conocerte.

¿…mi…mi…her…ermana…?

Mira el libro Sasuke, cógeme la mano, veras algo de mi madre y de tu hermana, es real – dijo Sen.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sen y puso la suya sobre el libro, cientos de imagen se sucedían ante él, al principio no lograba ver nada relacionado con su vida o la de su familia, veía cosas de Minato, de Kushina, de Yui, cosas del pasado lejano, cosas que no entendía, el pasado de Sen, su vida con Masato, sus triste infancia, y finalmente logró atisbar algo de su madre, el parto, alguna conversación, la salida de Yui, las palabras de su padre. Pero tuvo que dejar de tocar el libro, era demasiada información y no podía asimilarla.

¿Qué ocurrió conmigo? ¿Con mamá?

Sasuke, nuestro padre no se iba a detener así como así. Estaba obsesionado, quería lo mejor para mi, pero no por ser yo, no le importaba que fuese Itachi, simplemente tuve la suerte de ser el primer hombre en nacer. Necesitaba otro hijo, y lo necesitaba cuanto antes, debía entrenarlo para poder sacarle los ojos y dármelos a mí. Mamá no quería que yo supiese nada de esto, guardó en secreto siempre lo de Nanami y las intenciones de papá, e intentó no tener más hijos por todos los medios, pero papá cada vez era peor con ella, se volvió un hombre tosco, terco y rudo, y una noche tras otra la maltrataba obligándola a tener relaciones, hasta que consiguió que se quedase embarazada.

¿Por qué no abortó?

No lo sé, supongo que no creería en el aborto, o tal vez tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, no sólo la mataría a ella, si no que me dejaría sólo en el mundo con él y no sabría que podría hacer conmigo. Llegó un momento que su obsesión era tal, que hasta me hubiese arrancado los ojos a mí para ser mejor él.

¿Nunca te enteraste de que la maltrataba?

Era muy pequeño y lo hacía cuando yo no estaba en casa, al llegar, a veces la mama tenía heridas, pero siempre tenía una buena excusa, y nunca sospeché, tampoco entendía del tema, hasta que me hice más grande. Cuando naciste tú, la mama sólo tenía ojos para ti, y a mi me encantaba poder tener un hermanito pequeño, pero nuestro padre no nos dejaba estar juntos. Sin embargo, la mama fue muy astuta, le dijo a nuestro padre que si nos dejaba estar juntos, forjaríamos unos lazos mucho más fuerte que los de cualquier otro Uchiha y que así finalmente yo sería el más poderoso de todos. Nuestro padre se lo creyó, y quizá la mama estaba en lo cierto, pero el plan de nuestra madre no era ese, si no el de que yo creciese protegiéndote y que un día, cuando fuese el día de que te quitasen los ojos a ti, yo fuese lo suficiente grande y fuerte, y tuviese las agallas y el valor suficientes para enfrentarme al papa y protegerte con uñas y dientes y no permitiese que nadie te hiciese daño. Ese día por desgracia llegó, pero no fueron las cosas como ella esperaba. Aprovechó a que yo no estuviese en casa para hacerme creer que alguien te había matado, sin embargo, la mama tuvo que oponerse, luchó encarnizadamente contra él por protegerte, pero murió, no en vano, pues alargó el tiempo lo suficiente para que me diese tiempo a llegar y cogerle con las manos en la masa, no entendía nada y no sabía que ocurría, pero algunos compañeros ninja me había hablado de las leyendas urbanas del clan Uchiha, y cuando entré en casa comprobé que no era una leyenda. Me enfrenté a nuestro padre, y fue entonces cuando apareció Madara, el fue el causante de la masacre, yo sólo me defendí de algunos ataques, y entonces llegaste tú, y no entendías lo que ocurría, no había nadie con quien dejarte y yo ya no podía quedarme contigo a cuidarte, Anbus de Konoha me habían visto con Madara y creían que era un asesino en serie, todo estaba perdido, en ese momento sólo se me ocurrió enseñarte como maté a nuestro padre, quería que luchases, que buscases respuestas, pero no te di información suficiente, y malinterpretaste las cosas, creíste cosas que no eran, y en otro encuentro contigo, más adelante, me di cuenta de que te habías equivocado de objetivo, me odiabas a mi, y querías hacerte más y más fuerte para matarme, pero no tenía oportunidad para explicarte la verdad, y con la muerte de Yui, ya nadie más quedaba en la Villa que supiese la verdad. No podía hacer otra cosa más que alimentar tu odio para que por lo menos así siguieses entrenando, tenía miedo de que Madara te cogiese, necesitaba un milagro para que pudiese contarte la verdad, que apareciese Nanami, pues yo no sabía dónde estaba, o que alguien pudiese demostrar que el pasado era cierto, y por suerte, apareció Sen, la pieza que nos permitirá cambiar, empezando por nosotros. Sasuke, nunca quise hacerte daño. Sólo quería protegerte. Perdóname.

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería creer a su hermano, es más, podía creerle, ya le estaba creyendo, la historia que contaba la sentía sincera, pero su corazón estaba empañado por los años de dolor, de odio, de soledad, Sentía la necesidad de perdonarle, pero a la vez, no podía hacer como si no hubiese sucedido nada, si ahora era quien era, era por culpa de su hermano, y si había vivido como había mal sobrevivido también había sido culpa de él, aunque Itachi no hubiese querido eso para él. Sin embargo, había algo peor, en toda la historia de conmoción, aún existía un problema pendiente, Madara estaba allí. Sasuke necesitaba descargar su rabia contra alguien.

Sasuke, luego tendremos tiempo de hablar más detenidamente, y de que aclares detalles con tu hermano, pero ahora queda algo importante. Ese hombre de ahí es el culpable de toda nuestra desgraciada vida. No descargues el odio contra tu hermano, hazlo con quien de verdad se lo merece, que es Madara, ese hombre nos ha destrozado la vida en mil pedazos, no le permitas que lo siga haciendo de aquí en adelante, descarga tu ira y siente libre, comienza a vivir. – le dijo Nanami, intentando sonar convincente, agarrándole fuerte de una mano, imprimiéndole confianza.

Tienes razón. Ese cerdo asqueroso no se irá de rositas. No pensé que nunca diría algo así, pero: Vamos hermanos, ayudadme con este tío, no merece la vida.

Súbitamente, los tres Uchiha saltaron contra Madara sin piedad. Era el momento de cobrarse todas las vidas que había quitado y hacer justicia por todas ellas. Una lucha encarnizada se desarrolló súbitamente en el bosque, ante la casa de Itachi, y que acabaría rápida y mortal para Madara. Sasuke no tendría piedad, quería consumar sobre él todo el odio que había albergado durante años por su hermano, necesitaba dejar atrás ese pasado oscuro y la mejor manera era terminando con el mal del clan. Sen no era muy partidario de matar, pero por esta vez haría una excepción, Madara no era un hombre que necesitase un juicio justo, el sólo se había juzgado a lo largo de su vida, y su madre misma le había dejado pequeños detalles de ello en el libro de leyendas ocultas.

En un golpe rápido, Sasuke sacó su espada, la Kusanagi, y atravesó de punta a punta el pecho de Madara, cruzando el corazón de este y gritando desde lo más profundo de su alma:

¡Por mi madre, por mi familia, por mi clan, y por mi!


	33. Capítulo 32: Compañeros

**CAPÍTULO 32: Compañeros**

**UCHIHA: La Familia, los recuerdos, los hechos III**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 01.30h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

Los Uchiha creían haber terminado con Madara, pero no sería tan sencillo. Aunque le había clavado la Kusanagi en el corazón, Madara ya no era un humano normal y corriente, había hecho pactos con el mismísimo diablo. Kushina y Pain habían sido enviados a la tierra de los humanos por Kaede para revolucionar y gobernar, volver el mundo un caos. Soltaron a las nueve bestias, y enfrentaron a pueblos, pero también resucitaron a los mayores enemigos de la historia, entre ellos, a Madara. Tras enfermar Kushina, Madara ya no volvió a tener más tratos de favor, y debió buscar otros caminos, entre ellos, la ayuda de los experimentos de Orochimaru, pero tras el asesinato de Orochimaru a manos de Sasuke, Madara se quedó sin fuente de suministros para su cuerpo, y ahora buscaba desesperado un nuevo poder, por ello estaba más débil y habían podido matarle. Sin embargo, Sen sabía que para acabar con él, harían falta más cosas que simples técnicas ninja.

Les pidió que se apartasen del cadáver e invocó al espíritu de las almas muertas y perdidas. Itachi pensó que Sen estaba loco y que ponía en peligro su propia vida, pero se equivocaba de espíritu, este no era el señor de los muertos, si no un mero guardián de las puertas de los muertos, que había permitido la salida de Madara tras los conjuros de Kushina, Sen sólo se había limitado a deshacer los conjuros. Tras un par de idas y venidas de espíritus y sombras, finalmente el cuerpo de Madara se quedó inerte y hueco, hasta que se deshizo por completo, convirtiéndose en polvo, que Sen esturó con una llamarada de su boca y después esturreó con la propia brisa nocturna.

Los tres hermanos necesitaban un tiempo, así que Sen prefirió que se quedasen en la casa de Itachi para hablar tranquilos, mientras él se reunía con Sai, Ai y el Shodai en la frontera de Konoha, junto a la casa de las Sahori. Dejó el lobo sobre el que montaba, aunque Nanami insistía en que se lo llevase y finalmente partió veloz hacia Konoha, para algo había sido y era el guepardo.

**AKATSUKI: La Familia, los recuerdos, los hechos IV**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 00.30h**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

Pain, Minato, Konan y Kaede, se habían reunido ante el lecho de Kushina para trazar su último golpe a Konoha. Necesitaban al Kyubi y necesitaban a Naruto, y ambas cosas las tenían que traer esta noche sin falta o no tendrían otra. El tiempo se agotaba para Kushina, y lo único que querían era salvarla. Ahora contaban con la ayuda de Kaede, quien se había sumado al grupo, pues también le interesaba tener junto a él a su único hijo Naruto. Minato y los demás creían contar con la ayuda del supuesto Dragón Imperial que había secuestrado, así que animosos se pusieron en marcha, era hora de terminar.

**KONOHA: ¿Dónde está el rehén?**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 01.30h**_

_**Despacho del Hokage **_

Una mujer con bata blanca y zapatos planos, con la melena al viento tras haber perdido su cofia, corría despavorida hacia el despacho del Hokage. Súbitamente irrumpió en la sala

Hokage-sama, el paciente ha desaparecido y su escolta no está en la puerta. Hemos encontrado las ventanas abiertas de par en par.

Tranquilícese, tome un respiro y beba un poco de agua – dijo Kakashi acompañándola hasta una silla vacía que había cercana a los dos periodistas, Mitsui y Josh, quienes aún seguían en el despacho. – ¿Cómo es que ha venido corriendo? ¿No había ningún ninja cercano al que pudiese darle el mensaje? Quizá podría haber usado el teléfono, me hubiese pasado la llamada.

Lo siento señor, no crea que no lo he intentado. Gracias por el agua – dijo la mujer al tiempo que se reincorporaba otra vez. – Resulta que las líneas del hospital están cortadas y no hay ninja en los alrededores que nos pueda ayudar. A estas horas sólo estamos las enfermeras de guardia y la doctora y cirujana en jefe.

Sí, nos falta tanto personal que es imposible que algo nos salga bien. Maldita sea. Un momento por favor – añadió Kakashi al tiempo que abandonaba el despacho. Se acercó hasta la habitación donde descansaba Tsunade y Shizune y les preguntó por los chicos: – ¿Tsunade-sama, habéis visto de casualidad a Naruto y Sakura?

No. Se fueron al hospital a hacer el relevo de la Pantera y el Halcón.

Más bien se fueron a ayudar a escapar a Itachi y encima nos han cortado la línea de teléfono con el hospital – dijo Kakashi, enarcando una ceja – Shizune por favor, manda a alguien que lo arregle de inmediato, y Tsunade, por favor, reúneme a todos los miembros ninjas que puedas, se avecina una buena.

Enseguida, Hokage-sama – respondieron ambas mujeres, al tiempo que se levantaban y se marchaban a realizar sus respectivos encargos.

Al regresar al despacho, Mitsui Fukada le miró con cara de preocupación:

¿Ocurre algo, señor Mitsui?

Ya ha empezado.

¿El qué? – preguntó la enfermera y Josh casi al unísono.

Minato y los demás se acercan hacia Konoha, todo ha sucedido tal cual Itachi esperaba, vienen a por Naruto y no se detendrán hasta que lo tengan.

No se preocupen, aquí están a salvo. Ahora mismo, Anko Mitarashi les acompañará hasta el bunker de la familia del Hokage, y ella se encargará de escoltarles. Nosotros vamos a preparar el contraataque, de esta no se escapan. Gracias señores, nuestra conversación y mis promesas cumplidas al regresar de ésta. Juro que volverán a sus casas mañana.

Tenga cuidado, señor Hokage, son más poderosos de lo que parecen, dijo Itachi – añadió Josh, antes de marchar acompañados pro Anko.

Kakashi salió tras ellos a la sala de reuniones, debía hablar con todos sus efectivos, y poner a la Villa en guardia, había que poner a salvo a los pocos civiles que quedaban, flanquear las fronteras, salvar cada uno de los edificios importantes que les quedaban y sobretodo, hacer frente al ataque. En la villa les faltaba Sen, les faltaba el grupo de Anbus que acompañaba siempre a Sen, quienes ahora yacían muertos, les faltaba Sasuke, y para colmo, Sakura y Naruto habían desaparecido. Sus fuerzas se habían visto mermadas y tenían que afrontar el ataque tarde o temprano, pero Kakashi no pensaba amilanarse.

En la sala de reuniones plantearon una defensa, y una ofensiva en caso de ser necesaria, distribuyeron a los ninjas por la Villa y una vez trazado el plan, se dirigieron a proteger a los civiles. Había llegado la hora.

_**22 de Enero 2014, 01.35h**_

_**Casa clan Sahori**_

Sen había llegado en menos de cinco minutos al lugar donde habían quedado con los demás miembros del grupo, quienes esperaban en el interior de la casa de las Sahori impacientes la llegada de los compañeros. Al entrar Sen en la casa todos quedaron sorprendidos:

¿Qué ha ocurrido Sen? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué no viene Nanami contigo, y sus dos hermanos? – preguntó preocupado Sai.

No os alarméis, no ha pasado nada grave, sólo que han preferido quedarse hablar un rato en la casa de Itachi. No les iba a privar de ese momento.

¿Habéis acabado con Madara? – preguntó el Shodai, muy interesado.

Si, Sasuke no ha tenido reparos, y ha hecho un ataque ejemplar, sus dos hermanos le han ayudado en la medida de lo posible. Después he deshecho el conjuro que lanzó Kushina sobre él y me he asegurado de quemar sus huesos podridos y deshacerme del polvo. No cabe la posibilidad de que Madara vuelva a nuestro tiempo.

Bien, de todas maneras, esos insensatos tendrían que haber venido a ayudar, no será tan fácil terminar con esta historia de terror si estamos solos.

Ya estas con tus peroratas Sai, déjales tiempo, no estamos solos – le dijo Ai, intentando sosegarle.

Sí, nosotras estamos con vosotros, y con Sen y el clan Shirobu estará encantado de añadirse a la fiesta.

Bueno señoritas, calma, esto no es una fiesta, es algo muy serio – comentó el Shodai.

No te preocupes viejo, hay que darle ánimo al ambiente – dijo la más pequeña de todas las hermanas Sahori.

En fin. Partamos cuanto antes. ¿Estás listo, Sen?

Si, dejadme que me aseguro de que llevo el cofre, el libro y la espada conmigo, no quiero sorpresas durante el combate.

Lo más importante ya lo llevas, y eres tú, el Dragón Imperial – dijo Mei Sahori.

Gracias ¡Adelante! – Animó Sen al tiempo que salían de la casa camino a Konoha.

Pero su marcha duró poco, ni dos metros más allá de la puerta, ante ellos aparecieron Pain y Konan. El grupo se detuvo ante los dos Akatsuki, que esta vez tenían un semblante mucho más serio que otra vez, no parecía que tuviesen intenciones de dialogar en absoluto.

¿Qué queréis? – preguntó la mayor de las hermanas Sahori.

Buscamos a Naruto Uzumaki.

No está aquí. – Y tras la respuesta de Sai, Konan y Pain se dispusieron a retirarse, pero el grupo se lo impidió, rodeándoles entre las Sahori y los Shirobu. – Muy bien equipo ¿a dónde creéis que vais? No podéis ir por la vida amenazando a la gente y después cuando sois minoría huir. Es hora de dar la cara, y vais a dejarla aquí y ahora.

Las hermanas Sahori comenzaron su ritual de dragones para poder rodear al Konan, quien pretendía huir con sus pajaritas, pero no pudieron detener a Pain, el cual se escabulló entre el alboroto. Sin embargo el clan Shirobu le detuvo. Las hermanas se abalanzaron sobre Konan con sus cinco dragones, sin dejarle tregua, pero la mujer Akatsuki era muy buena y poderosa, y no sería tan fácil derrotarla. Lo mismo ocurría con Pain. Los miembros del clan Shirobu intentaban atraparle con sus cinturones, cadenas, e hilos, pero no era tarea fácil, el hombre era rápido y escurridizo, parecía que siempre sabía dónde iba a ir dirigido el ataque.

Mientras, el Shodai se percató de que el combate duraría largo y tendido, pero que no era más que una trampa para tenerles entretenidos y atacar Konoha con otros efectivos. Pain había llamado a sus ninjas de la lluvia para atacar Konoha y arrasarlo todo. Pero por suerte, Kakashi ya contaba con que un ataque inminente caería sobre la Villa y no les pillaría de improviso. Sin embargo, Sen se había dado cuenta de algo más. Allí estaban Pain y Konan, y probablemente en Konoha estarían los ninjas de la Lluvia, pero dónde estaban Kaede y Minato. Eran mucho más peligrosos que Pain y Konan juntos y debían encontrarles cuanto antes.

Señor Hashirama, debemos partir hacia Konoha, debemos confiar en nuestros compañeros, Minato puede que vaya tras Naruto, no tenemos tiempo que perder – vociferó Sen al Shodai que estaba perdido entre el barullo.

Sai, rápido, es hora de partir – dijo el Shodai.

Confiamos en vosotros – comentó Sai a las Sahori.

No os preocupéis por nosotros, seguid vuestro camino, nos encontramos más adelante, ¡esto es pan comido, chicas!

Los demás continuaron su camino hacia Konoha, y de repente, entre los árboles aparecieron los hermanos Uchiha, con Sakura y Naruto. Los dos habían ido a buscar a Itachi, pensando que nunca lo conseguiría y al llegar con ellos, vieron que por fin todo había salido bien, pero mientras charlaba, detectaron un ataque inminente, escucharon los golpes y notaron el fuerte chakra que se había declarado en la dirección sobre la que habían quedado con el resto de sus compañeros, y decidieron reunirse con ellos. Justo en ese momento se reencontraron una vez más. Sen les explicó que las Sahori y los Shirobu se habían quedado atrás, mientras ellos avanzaban en busca de Minato y Kaede, y que ahora que estaban ellos allí, alguien tendría que ir a reforzar en Konoha. Sakura y Naruto se ofrecieron para volver a la Villa y echarle un cable a Kakashi, mientras los hermanos Uchiha se quedaron con el grupo, en busca de Minato y Kaede. Y en cuestión de segundos, Kaede apareció de la nada.

Alto ahí jóvenes…ejem…bueno, y no tan jóvenes. ¿Dónde está Naruto? Le noto cerca.

Eso no importa ahora. Te has encontrado con nosotros y con eso te sobra – gritó Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que saltaba contra él.

Kaede intentó esquivarse el ataque como pudo, pero no puedo evitar que le golpease con la Kusanagi sobre un hombro.

Vaya, estás ansioso por matar chaval. Me gusta.

Cierra el pico, que para decir esas gilipolleces, más vale estar muerto.

Una vez más Sasuke contraatacó, era rápido, incluso más que Kaede, y por momentos parecía que estaba poniendo a Kaede en apuros. Se movía tan rápido que sus dos hermanos tuvieron que activar el Sharingan para verle, aunque Sen sabía que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era del todo real. Él aún podía ver a Sasuke, perfectamente, de hecho le podía ver tan bien, que hasta parecía que iba lento.

¡Sasuke, detente! – vociferó Sen – es una trampa, has caído en un hechizo. Te agotarás mentalmente y no servirá de nada.

Oh, mi querido niño Sen, veo que ya me conoces.

¿Cómo no iba a conocerte? Sasuke, aléjate de él, será la única manera de que salgas de su hechizo. No olvidéis que este hombre no es humano, es un Hechicero legendario del Bosque Milenario, un guerrero Sovaz, y no uno cualquiera, uno de los mejores dentro de su familia. Conoce todas vuestras técnicas ninja, y lo más importante, no es tan débil como parece. Sus técnicas son mucho más devastadoras que las de Pain, puede controlar el espacio y el tiempo, os hará creer cosas que no son y de una forma mucho más poderosa de lo que lo hace el Sharingan. Solo pensad que no hay que pensar, no creáis nada de lo que estáis viendo, siempre será una mentira.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo le ganamos? – inquirió Nanami despavorida.

¡Así! – gritó Sai a lo lejos, mientras sacaba sus pergaminos y dibujaba un montón de bestias animadas que les ayudarían a rodearle.

Hashirama era perro viejo en estos combates mentales, no tenía idea de hechizos, pero se había enfrentado miles de veces a los ojos mentirosos de un Uchiha y sabía cómo hacer frente al poder de la mente. No sería un combate fácil, pero tampoco sería su combate más difícil, la mejor manera de derrotar a un enemigo así, como bien había dicho Sen, era el no pensar. Debías olvidar tu entorno, olvidarle a él, olvidar que estabas en el combate, y actuar contra él como un objeto cualquiera, sin interesarte el qué podía estar haciendo tu adversario. Kaede era un hombre poderoso, pero no lo era a nivel físico, tenía mayor resistencia que un humano, pero era vulnerable a los golpes directos, y el Shodai sabía técnicas de elementos naturales que podían hacerle mucho daño.

De repente y mientras se desarrollaba el combate, y todos estaban enfrascados en la batalla, Minato apareció en escena.


	34. Capítulo 33: El Séptimo Hokage de Konoha

**CAPÍTULO 33: Séptimo Hokage de Konoha**

**IKARI: Es el Fin**

_**22 de Enero 2014, 03.30h**_

_**Frontera de Konoha, Cúpula del Dragón**_

Minato lanzó un ataque directo contra Sen, el cual hizo creer que no le había visto y en el último momento, cuando ya no le podía ver, desapareció y apareció tras Minato. Era su única oportunidad para atraparle en una cárcel de poder. Sen desplegó una cúpula de chakra alrededor de ellos, y los apartó del mundo, dejándolos encerrados, a él y a Minato en una porción de tierra que abarcaba un pequeño lago, un trozo de frontera, y un poco del bosque arcabuco que cubria frondoso las montañas de Konoha.

Vaya, esta sí que es buena. No sabía que sin Dragón pudieses desplegar tanto chakra. Pero me gusta la idea de estar encerrado en una cárcel de poder contigo. Así nadie nos podrá molestar y podré matarte sin pensar en quien intervendrá o a que otra puñetera mosca tendré que aplastar.

¿Sin Dragón?

Míralo, pazguato, aquí lo tengo – dijo Minato extendiéndole un trozo de trapo blanco colgando de su mano. De repente Minato se dio cuenta de que aquello no era el Dragón, se había convertido en un trozo de tela maltrecha – ¡Demonios! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, maldito ser despreciable?

¿Quieres ver el dragón? Aquí me tienes. Lucha como un hombre, cobarde. Enfréntate a mi tal y como soy, si sabes que eres tan poderoso, no necesitas trucos sucios para ganarme.

No me hagas reír, necio. Hoy es tu fecha, grávatela a fuego, porque eso es lo que pondrán en tu lápida, perro del infierno.

Minato enfurecido al ver que sus planes no habían funcionado, se lanzó contra Sen, armado con varios Kunais. Sen se defendió con otros, y comenzó una pequeña lucha de intercambio de golpes y cortes. Los dos eran rápidos y fuertes, pero Sen no quería agotarse más de lo necesario, quería retener el máximo tiempo posible a Minato en el interior de aquella cúpula, hasta que el resto de sus compañeros pudiesen acabar con los demás enemigos, y entonces podrían ayudarle a derrotar a Minato, pues no estaba seguro de que él sólo pudiese, al fin y al cabo, estaba convencido de que Minato era mucho más poderoso que él y ahora que estaba enfurecido sacaría fuerzas de donde no las tuviese; intercambiaban golpe tras otro, hasta que las distancias entre ambos cada vez eran más amplias. La sucia lucha de animales, paso a ser una lucha de estrategias, buscando el lugar donde lanzar el arma, el punto débil al que dañar, recogiendo las armas perdidas por el bosque durante el combate, pues no tenían más kunais y shurinkens que los que llevaban encima. Minato era un gran estratega, sino el mejor, pero Sen no era un ser estúpido, era muy inteligente y no sería fácil tenderle una emboscada. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que no podrían derrotarse el uno al otro por el lado de la inteligencia, deberían buscar otro punto débil, pues en ese campo ambos eran muy fuertes. Sen decidió contra atacar con técnicas milenarias. En eso Minato era bueno, pero probablemente subestimaría a Sen, nadie podría creer que un joven de dieciséis años conociese más de cien técnicas ancestrales, y mucho menos del calibre que iban a desempeñar, así que intentaría tirar de ese filón de oro en el cual Minato caería seguro y así podría hacerle agotar algo de chacra. Sen comenzó por algo sencillo, movimientos de tierras, cambios de rasantes, transformar el terreno en el que estaban combatiendo, pues ya se lo habían aprendido de memoria ambos, y si cambiaba la formación, Minato tendría que volver a estudiar el terreno, pero este contraatacó creando bosques, quemando otros, generando situaciones que no se habían dado en el lugar hasta ahora, y aquí cometió su primer error. Sen se movería siempre mejor que él, en fuego, en hielo, en tierra, en cualquier elemento llevado al extremo, en cualquier inclemencia del temporal, pues era un dragón que controlaba todos los elementos. En cuanto Sen vio el fuego, se tiró de cabeza a por él y de éste sacó cientos de dragones en llamas que se tiraron contra Minato. Tuvo que defenderse con técnicas de agua, levantando olas con el lago que había atrapado en el interior de la cúpula cárcel. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, necesito levantar paredes de barro, como muros protectores, e incluso esconderse detrás de la muralla de la frontera de Konoha, hasta que el último dragón de fuego desapareció. Cuando se extinguieron las llamas, dejaron paso a las cenizas, y al humo, y Minato se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, Sen le había llevado a su campo y debía salir de ahí. No podía combatir contra un rey de la naturaleza y eso es lo que era ni más ni menos un dragón. Debía volver cuanto antes al cuerpo a cuerpo, en eso era más poderoso que Sen, él no era ofensivo, si no defensivo, pero Minato lanzaba buenos golpes. Una vez más, los puños y las rodillas de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, golpe tras golpe, ambos se iban mermando sus cuerpos, pero a Minato no parecía pasarle factura, los golpes de Sen era más débiles que los del rubio y también eran los menos, Sen se defendía casi todo el tiempo, así que recibía muchos más puñetazos y patadas. Necesitaba alejarse, pues Minato le estaba ganando terreno. Tenía que luchar en un radio de una lanza, donde el ex cuarto Hokage no pudiese alcanzarle. Intento deshacerse de Minato, despistarle y perderse entre la maleza. Esa tregua le vino de perlas a Minato, quien estaba empezando a notar la fatiga en sus pulmones, pues los años pasaban factura a todo el mundo, por muy poderoso que fuese. Sin embargo, el descanso físico, le dejaba tiempo para pensar, para planificar. Necesitaba encontrar un punto débil en Sen que le hiciese perder la concentración, algo que le mermase mentalmente, y estaba seguro que el tema de su madre ya no surtiría efecto. La otra vez ya lo había utilizado y estaba claro que Sen había salido reforzado de aquel combate, pues este no era el mismo con el que se había enfrentado hacía unas horas, parecía como si hubiese comido fuerza, garra, valor, le echaba agallas, y su herida mortal había desaparecido. Se detuvo a descansar en el punto más alto que le permitía la cúpula, sobre un cerro de barro que él mismo había formado mientras se defendía de los dragones de fuego. Desde allí podía divisar el combate de los demás. Vio que Konan había caído, las Sahori la habían aplastado, y lo mismo ocurría con Pain, del cual pudo ver cómo le daban su toque de gracia. Unos metros más cercanos a él se encontraba Kaede Masato, al cual le estaban zurrando, y aunque debía preocuparse porque estaban perdiendo la guerra, lo cierto es que ver como acababan con él no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario, se alegraba de verle morir. Giró su vista hacia Konoha y vio como los pocos ninjas de la Lluvia que había acudido a la guerra, pese a ser mayoría, habían sido emboscados por los ninjas de Konoha, y perdieron la guerra. Los estaban apresando, o retirando sus cadáveres. Entonces, entre la multitud, pudo divisar a una mujer de pelo rojo, como su Kushina, la vio correr despavorida, preocupada, hacia la cúpula, y gritaba algo. Fue entonces cuando le vino la idea a la cabeza. Era la chica de Sen, la novia, la mujer que más amaba y probablemente lo único que tendría como familia. Ese era su punto flaco. Sakura se topó contra la cúpula, y entendió que Sen estaba utilizando una técnica milenaria de su clan, una técnica que desgraciadamente en este momento, Sakura conocía, y era desgraciadamente porque si Sakura no hubiese conocido la técnica las cosas hubiese trascurrido diferente. Sakura con los sellos adecuados, atravesó con una invocación la técnica y dejó entrar al interior unas cuantas babosas. En ese momento Minato se abalanzó sobre ellas, y las aplastó. Sakura se vio con Minato cara a cara, y pudo ver en sus ojos la ira del hombre rubio, pisó a las babosas sin piedad, y retorció bien el pie en el suelo para asegurarse de que reventaban completamente, y dijo:

Aplastadas, reventadas, desparramadas y muertas como tu querido dragón.

La rabia le llevó a cometer el acto más estúpido de su vida, Sakura hizo un kawarimi y se intercambio por una de las babosas que aún quedaba con vida, e intentó atacar a Minato de un puñetazo, al cual alcanzó. Minato salió disparado unos metros atrás, pero en el segundo intento de Sakura por darle, el hombre la zafó con ambas manos y la noqueó.

Minato regresó a un punto donde Sen pudiese verle y le llamó. Sen apareció con la espada del Dragón en mano y de repente vio que tenía en las manos a Sakura.

¡Sakura! ¿Por qué has entrado?

¿Así que la frontera es infranqueable, eh? Menudo palurdo.

Claro que lo es, pero Sakura conoce la técnica y ha entrado. Suéltala ahora mismo.

¿O qué?

Ella no tiene nada que ver en este combate, lucha contra mí, ya te he dicho que dejes de comportarte como un cobarde, no te pega nada.

¿La subestimas, no quieres que luche por qué crees que no podrá hacer nada? Menudo novio.

No, no es eso. Esta inconsciente, así no se puede defender, pero por la cara que tienes te has llevado un buen puñetazo, así que ya habrás comprobado que es más que buena.

No tanto cuando la tengo medio muerta.

No está medio muerta, sácala de aquí ahora mismo.

Quítamela si puedes.

Y sin dudarlo ni un ápice, Sen saltó contra Minato a golpe de espada, pero el muy rastrero la utilizaba como escudo humano, una y otra vez, era inútil poder alcanzarle. Sen guardó la espada e intentó tomarla de sus manos, pero parecía imposible. De repente, y probablemente, sin la intención de Minato pues nunca quería desencadenar el combate en su contra, Sakura se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca y su frente comenzó a sangrar a borbotones, Minato para intentar evitar que se diese más golpes tiró de ella, y le rompió un brazo, tras el cual, Sakura despertó a gritos de dolor. Para que callase, Minato la guanteó un par de veces, pero no sólo no consiguió que se callase, si no que enfureció al dragón. De repente Minato notó en su entorno un creciente poder de energía que caldeaba el ambiente y huyó dejando caer el cuerpo de Sakura al vacío. En ese mismo instante, Sen saltó al vacío a por ella, mientras su piel se llenaba de escamas, su cuerpo se volvía pálido, su cabello del color marfil, y sus ojos del color oro. La técnica barrera de sangre del clan había llegado a un límite que hasta ahora no habían visto nunca, sobre su frente comenzaron a salir pequeño y afilados cuernos, como colmillos o espinas, que le atravesaban el pelo y la frente, dejando salir sangre azul que se vertía por su piel lisa y gélida como la de una serpiente. El blanco de sus ojos se tintó de negro y el Hirovugan alcanzó su cuarto nivel. Sakura no podía verle por el dolor, pero sentía su frío cuerpo, y su aliento helado, notaba la ira que desprendía su cuerpo y la falta de piedad, sabía que el dragón oscuro que todos los Ikari albergaban dentro estaba actuando por él. Sen la curó con sumo cuidado y después la sacó fuera de la cúpula, cerrándola y creando una segunda capa para que esta no pudiese volver a penetrarla. Y tras ello, saltó hasta lo más alto de la cúpula, a donde Minato había huido. Ya no le hacía falta saltar ni correr, ni tan si quiera caminar, ahora era un dragón con forma humana, completamente, y podría incluso volar. El poder de la bestia que albergaba en su interior, se había manifestado y ya no se cubriría de los golpes, si no que los daría sin piedad. Alcanzó a Minato, y lo aplastó contra la muralla de Konoha cogiéndole por el gaznate. Ni tan si quiera pronunciaba palabra, sólo respiraba fuerte ante él, y eso era suficiente para saber que estaba muy cabreado. Minato intentó deshacerse de las manos del dragón, pero era imposible, aquello ya no eran manos, eran garras, le golpeó y le dio varias patadas, hasta conseguir echarle atrás, pero Sen no sentía nada. El hombre y la bestia intercambiaron varios golpes, pero a cada puñetazo de Sen, un hueso de Minato se partía, le quedaba poco de vida. Sin embargo no era el único que la estaba perdiendo. La técnica que había alcanzado Sen sin querer era una técnica prohibida, que te convertía en un ser maligno, te cambiabas de bando y te volvías un ser oscuro de las sombras, un dragón negro. Los dragones negros no podían vivir en la tierra de los hombres, debía ser encerrados en el inframundo, en el cofre con la dama de los dragones oscuros, pero a Sen ya no le importaba nada, solo quería librar al mundo de eso hombres malos que sólo buscaban el dolor en los demás. Antes de terminar de matar a golpes a Minato, extrajo de su estómago el cofre de los dragones Oscuros e invocó a la dama y a los dragones oscuros para que se llevasen los restos de Pain, Konan, Kaede, los hombres de la lluvia, Minato y Kushina, y cuando terminasen con ellos, debían llevarle a él también. Minato se arrastraba por el suelo, intentando huir de la dama de los dragones oscuros, pero era inútil:

Ten clemencia, yo no soy malo, sólo quería salvar a mi amada Kushina, como tú lo has hecho con Sakura. Soy igual que tú, míranos, apiádate de mí.

Lo sé, somos iguales, igual de oscuros, nuestro corazón ahora está lleno de impurezas y es por eso que te irás con la Dama de los Dragones Oscuros, y yo detrás de ti. No hay cabida en este mundo para nosotros.

Serás necio… maldito bastardo…púdrete en el infierno niño del demonio, sólo un inepto como tú se suicidaría después de una gesta como esta.

No me preocupa eso. No hay otra. El mundo no debe tener más corazones negros a su alrededor.

Acabarás con tu familia, eres el último de tu estirpe, estúpido.

Te equivocas, …, te voy a llevar conmigo hasta el mismísimo infierno. Hasta nunca.

Y tras las últimas palabras de Sen, los dragones Oscuros arrasaron con el alma de Minato. Después Sen permitió que las cúpulas desapareciesen y los dragones se dispersaron para atrapar el resto de almas malignas que rondaban en los alrededores, mientras Sen poco a poco perdía la vida, cayendo al suelo desplomado. Sakura, Naruto, los hermanos Uchiha, las Sahori y los Shirobu, el propio Hashirama y sus acompañantes Sai y Ai, corrieron hacia él aún sin apenas halito. No podían creer que después del magnífico combate, que después de haberles salvado, que después de acabar con el hombre más oscuro de toda su historia, fuese a morir de una forma tan triste y poco justa, no merecía ser asesinado por los dragones oscuros, ni tan si quiera llevado al infierno, merecía todos los reconocimientos, pues gracias a él todo había cambiado y ahora volvería la paz que hacía más de cien años se esperaba.

Los últimos dragones oscuros pasaron sobre el cuerpo de Sen, retirando su aspecto gélido y devolviéndole su color natural, su pelo y sus ojos, las magulladuras desaparecieron lentamente de su cuerpo y su ropa se volvió a reconstruir. Yacía en el suelo como si llevase su mortaja, a la espera de ser enterrado. El cofre seguía abierto y la dama de los dragones oscuros se acercó hasta Sai y el Hashirama:

Habéis sido mis mejores cartas, os agradezco que hayáis trabajado tan duro todos estos años para poder llegar hoy a este desenlace, sin vosotros tampoco abría sido posible. Agradezco también que os hayáis rodeado de las mejores personas, quizá los ninjas más valientes y con más agallas que nunca haya podido conocer en todos mis años de vida, pues ellos han hecho posible que la guerra haya terminado, victoriosa para Konoha. Y como no, felicito a los Uchiha por reconciliarse, he vivido vuestra historia a nivel personal y estoy muy contenta de que las cosas hayan salido a la perfección. He de pedirle disculpas a Sasuke personalmente por no haber encontrado otra forma de decirle la verdad, y agradecerle que haya creído tan fácilmente a mi hijo. Y ahora, llegando a él, mi pequeño Hikaru Sen Ikari, estoy muy triste porque para él las cosas hayan terminado así, no esperaba este futuro para mi hijo, ni tampoco para mi familia, nuestra raza de dragones – Sakura arrancó a llorar, y las Sahori irremediablemente se sumieron al llanto, pues como dragones también sentían la pérdida de un ser igual – pero estoy orgullosa de que haya cumplido con las expectativas que tenía sobre él, porque haya crecido tan rápido y se haya hecho un hombre tan fuerte, porque os haya protegido y ayudado con vuestra historia, y porque se haya involucrado en vuestras vidas, ayudándoos en la medida de lo posible. Sakura, sobre ti recae el pesar y la misión más importante y difícil que jamás le haya tenido que encomendar a nadie. En tu vientre albergas un bebé – los ojos de Sakura, y de los demás presentes, se abrieron de par en par, no podían creer lo que escuchaban. La madre de Sakura, Ai, ahora alejada de su hija por miedo a represalias, se sentía orgullosa de que su hija fuese a tener un hijo del clan Ikari. Pero ahora no había tiempo para alegrías, pues Sen se moría y la vida del clan Ikari pendía de un hilo. Mientras Yui, la dama de los dragones oscuros, continuaba con su discurso. – Ese bebé, ahora insignificante, pero que un día será un ser que se moverá y que notarás, él es nuestro futuro, lo único que queda de los Ikari, y por supuesto, lo único que quedará para ti de Sen. Ayúdanos a no desaparecer.

Lo siento – dijo Sakura balbuceando entre lágrimas, sin poder levantarse del suelo – Todo ha sido mi culpa, él está así ahora por mi culpa.

No es hora de lamentaciones, nadie tiene culpa de nada ahora. Cuídate. Es la hora. – decía la dama de los dragones Oscuros al tiempo que se retiraba hacia el cofre y comenzaba a desvanecerse Sen.

¡Viejo, haga algo! – gritó Sai desesperado – No se quede de brazos cruzados.

Un momento, Yui – detuvo Hashirama – todo lo que usted ha dicho es cierto, pero le ha faltado añadir una cosa. Ahora es el tiempo de estos jóvenes, es tiempo de sangre nueva, es tiempo de que los viejos nos vayamos y dejemos que los pequeños levanten su propio país. Yo, como todos los que han muerto hoy, soy una momia del pasado y ya he cumplido mi cometido, mi estancia aquí no tiene más sentido y sería estúpido seguir prolongando mi longevidad en este mundo. Las Futaba deberían invertir este poder en otra persona que lo necesita más que yo. Porque este país necesita algo nuevo, necesita un líder que les proteja y les guíe a un camino de esperanza e ilusión. Doy mi vida por la de Sen, por que se lleven el Dragón Oscuro que alberga en su interior y le dejen vivir entre nosotros y como Hashirama Senju Shodai Hokage de Konoha, le proclamo: El Séptimo Hokage de Konoha.


	35. Epílogo

**CAPÍTULO 34: Epílogo**

_**Meses más tarde**_

_**Lugar Desconocido**_

"_Buenas noches a todo el mundo, y bienvenidos una semana más a nuestro Reportaje Semanal. Hoy nuestro invitado es uno de los hombres más buscados de todo el país, uno de los más deseados durante años y quizá de los más añorados por todos nosotros. No, no hablamos de ningún actor famoso, ni mucho menos, si no de uno de los mismísimos reporteros del canal TKN, Mitsui Fukada. Un fuerte aplauso para el señor Fukada…_

_Bienvenido señor Fukada._

_Gracias. Buenas noches._

_Díganos, que ha sido de su compañero, el señor Josh Aerlen._

_Bueno, el ha decidido regresar a su tierra natal, a los Estados Unidos de América._

_Vaya, si que se ha llevado un mal recuerdo de nuestro país, ¿no es así?_

_En absoluto, sólo que su familia le estaba esperando._

_Díganos,¿ fue duro el secuestro a manos de esos hombres?_

_Nadie nos secuestro. Nos hemos tomado unas largas vacaciones en lugar más bonito, probablemente de todo el planeta, y bien, si le queda alguna duda, no tiene más que ir y comprobarlo por si mismo.…"_

En el sofá se encontraba el señor Fukada, su señora y el detective Makoto, quienes estaban viendo la entrevista que el reportero, del canal más sensacionalista de todo Japón, le había hecho.

No tengo ganas de escuchar más sandeces – dijo Mitsui al tiempo que apagaba la televisión.

¿Cómo ha ido el viaje de vuelta, inspector Makoto? – preguntó la mujer de Fukada

Bueno, decidí quedarme un tiempo más por aquellas tierras, lo cierto es que es un lugar precioso y ahora mismo se respira mucha tranquilidad. Vivieron tiempos difíciles, pero de eso ya no queda nada. La guerra terminó y tienen a su propio héroe, un joven extraordinario, además ciudadano de Nagoya.

¿En serio? – preguntó una vez más la mujer.

Sí, sí, un niño que nació aquí, en nuestra isla, no era de Hokkaido, y se fue a vivir allí de casualidad a los doce años, para que veas que aquella gente no son salvajes, son personas normales.

Ya, me lo imagino – dijo suspirando.

Cariño, te lo he explicado muchas veces, aquel pueblo no tiene nada que ver con los terroristas que me cogieron, es como si aquí ahora nos secuestrase alguien, no estaría bien que en el extranjero se venda Japón como una isla de secuestradores asesinos, ¿no crees?

Sí, sí, si lo entiendo.

¿Qué ha sido del chico, de Sen? – inquirió curioso Mitsui Fukada.

Pues finalmente ascendió al cargo de Séptimo Hokage, el antiguo Hokage, Hatake Kakashi se ha retirado y ahora es un maestro, como la antigua Hokage, Tsunade, que se ha marchado a hacer viajes por las villas. Y bueno, tuvieron el bebé, un niño que nació muy espabilado.

¿A quién se parece?

Sin duda alguna, es Ikari.


End file.
